A Road Less Travelled
by Desna
Summary: A noted Archaeologist has made a major discovery but needs keypieces recovered that are scattered all over Earthland. Team Natsu and the Raijinshuu join forces to recover the Keypieces and hope to bring home a lot of jewel, find excitement and a once in a life time chance to see more of Earthland, and maybe, find new friends and some romance along the way.
1. Chapter 1 Adventures start

A/N. This is my newest chapter piece, I had a variety of requests to see things via reviews while writing my last one (Lacrima Draconian) and you will see some of those requests happen in this piece. Only warning before you start reading. I write M rated content. There will be swearing, lemons, sexual references, violence, gore etc, it's how I write. I work in an AU version of the Fairy Tail universe created by Hiro Mashima and you may see characters OOC at times, and things will be different than canon here and there so don't expect this to mirror the manga or anime. There are OCs I have established and used in other pieces I've written that you will see in this most due to requests to see more of them. I read reviews, I answer some, I even deliver on some requests that come in reviews as the story progresses, so please, if you enjoy the story, let me hear from you. Reviews are the only way an author here knows if their story is being well received. That all said, I hope everyone enjoys this piece...DESNA

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You can leave that alone." Erzas stern voice snapped and Lucy saw Natsu nearly yanked off his feet by the knight grabbing his scarf and hauling him away from the piece of excavation equipment he was smiling too much looking at.

They were north east of Onibus a little ways, answering the request of a noted Archeologist, Maxwell Grinoir, who had found a vault covered in an ancient tongue. The flier had been simple.

 _Reward, 450,000 J for the recovery of a gemstone keypiece. See Maxwell Grinoirs secretary in Onibus for details and to accept the offer. Mage healer in group strongly advised._

So, with Wendy in tow, team Natsu had snatched up the job much to the disgruntlement of Freed who had apparently been about to come get it from the board when Natsu had grabbed it.

"Natsu, I was just speaking to Mira about taking that job, myself and the Raijinshuu are far better suited to take it since I have read several of Doctor Grinoirs books and am familiar with the language and runes of his current project." Freed had frowned.

"Yeah? Well you should have taken the flyer down instead of chatting Mira up, Team Natsu is taking this, Wendy is already over at Lucys so we've got the healer it recommends already." Natsu quipped, walking past Freed and grinning at Mira, "We're taking this job Mira, leaving as soon as I get to Lucys, everyones waiting there for me."

"We have a healer too Natsu, Bickslows brother is in town and would be accompanying us, I really think you should let us take that job, there's another one not involving ancient runes and languages with the same reward amount if that's the issue." Freed said before Mira could answer.

"That's actually for Maxwell Grinoir too Freed, another keypiece recovery, you would just be checking in with one of his colleagues because of where the keypiece is believed to be but you would be turning the piece in to Doctor Grinoir near Onibus at the dig site still. I think it even asks for a healer too." Mira frowned trying to remember.

Freed snatched the flyer down, looking over it, "It does indeed suggest a healing mage be part of the party, allright then, the Raijinshuu will take this Mira, Natsu can keep the other." Freed said brightly.

"I was going to anyway." Natsu grumbled as Mira wrote down the teams in her log.

"All set, good luck to both of you and your teams!" She said brightly, Freed turned, not sparing Natsu a second glance, he'd long since learned not to bother with disagreeing with the Fire Slayer on most things but he'd been determined to get a job that would allow him to speak with Doctor Maxwell Grinoir.

Natsu snorted, casting a dark look Freeds way and heading toward the doors while Freed headed to the Raijinshuus table. His frown didn't last to the door, he had a good paying job for the team, Lucy was going to be thrilled, it even involved all sorts of Lucy interest type things he personally didn't care a bit about but he liked seeing his best friend, practically his sister, get happy about a job.

A simple recovery job too, they could handle it easily.

Natsu glared at Erza, adjusting his scarf so it rested right again. "I wasn't hurting it…and don't mess with my scarf Erza." He growled. She ignored him, following Lucy down the slope.

"Oooo, cold shoulder, she totally blew you off Natsu." Happy snickered, drifting along behind Erza.

Natsu rolled his eyes, he'd promised to be on his best behavior for Lucy, who was apparently meeting an idol of hers.

"He writes all sorts of books! Not just archeology stuff either, fiction, romance, you've read some of his work Erza! "Love Like Lyrics" was written by him!" Lucy had said excitedly on the train.

Erza had been impressed, she'd enjoyed that book, great love scenes.

"I shall have to pick up a copy of it in Onibus and get him to sign it." She had said and Lucys eyes had gone wide "Oh my God! That's a great idea! I can pick up a couple of his books in Onibus and get them signed!" After that Natsu was busy trying not to hurl, Lucy barely managing to not wriggle until he did, his head in her lap, hands in his hair. Wendy had gotten caught up in the chatter and soon only Gray and Natsu were silent. Natsu because he was sick, Gray because he wasn't interested.

Lucy had a couple of books in her hands and Erza had the romance novel in hers, Wendy had a copy of it too, apparently the young Slayer had been tapping into Erza, Levy and Lucys book collections for a while and developed a taste for romance novels.

"There he is!" Lucy beamed spotting the man himself. He was about 60, streaked silvery hair cut in a modest style and a moustache that was neatly trimmed and waxed, he had jovial light brown eyes and wore a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and khaki pants, he was currently going over some rubbings taken from the vault.

"Doctor Grinoir!" Lucy called, unable to contain her enthusiasm. She had every single one of this mans books, from the Archeology to the Romance and science fiction he had written. Natsu and Gray might not be impressed but at least Erza and Wendy understood her excitement.

He looked up and smiled, waving to them and dusted off his hands to shake each of theirs when they reached him.

"The team from Fairy Tail! I'm so glad you could make it out to the site, I can show you where the keypiece will be fitting so you can get an idea for the size of the gem you need to recover. Randal was supposed to give you a map with an approximate idea of where we believe it's hidden?" He looked and Erza smiled, holding up the map in question and Maxwell smiled.

"Good! come down here to the Vault door." He led them through the site, they had excavated a large area, the coliseum in Crocus would have fit into the rater they had made with room to spare.

"Dr. Grinoir, we're very pleased to be working with you, I've read all of your books." Lucy gushed, unable to contain herself. The man smiled at her again "Really? Well, I'm glad, I hope you enjoyed some of them!" He waved aside some guards as they came to an area that was covered by a large tent and held the flap aside so they could all enter.

It was quiet, clearly a magical containment spell in effect and by the absolute silence, cooler still air and heavy magical energy, it was a powerful one.

"I always put heavy containment magic around the center of a dig, we haven't opened the vault yet but not all of the runes and text have been translated, as usual there are a lot of warnings and threats but we find that at every dig, nobody buries things and wants people to disturb what they buried." He chuckled lightly.

Natsu had spotted a table covered with pieces of rock that had inscriptions on them and found the glittering gold imbedded in the inscriptions fascinating, the dragon in him was just naturally drawn to glittery shiny things. Erza, fortunately, had an eye for keeping Natsu under watch and slapped his hand down before he could touch one of the slabs of rock, he frowned then ducked his head and looked sheepish under Erzas dark glare.

Lucy and Gray were both closely inspecting the point at the center of the vault door where the keypiece would go.

"It looks like there are 12 of them." Gray observed "If those lines inside the slot indicate where each piece goes."

The Doctor grinned "Indeed, I have requests out to Fairy Tail and Sabertooth in Fiore to recover the three we're sure are in this kingdom. A request in to White Sea in Bosco for the one we believe is there and we're currently working out the locations of the others." He waved toward the table covered in slabs of rock Natsu had been staring at.

After a little more discussion, a description of what the keypiece should look like beyond just the general shape and size, the Doctor signed their books smiling and they left the dig site. Erza and Lucy both anxious to get Natsu away from the expensive equipment and fragile artifacts that were far to sparkly and shiny for him to ignore.

They returned to Onibus and debated whether or not, since it was past noon and they had a decent trek to the area where the caves were said to be they would need to search, they wanted to start right away or in the morning.

"You know, day or night it's going to be dark in the caves, so why not start now and get going, the guy in the book store said there were dozens of caves out there, it could take us a while to find the right one." Gray said.

"I agree, we can rent an SE car to get out there as quickly as possible, that would save us a few hours of walking." Erza said.

"I prefer walking." Natsu said, not pleased at all with the idea of an SE car.

"Have Happy fly you Natsu, he can get you pretty far before you'd have to come to the car, we can waste time just because you're a pussy and get motion sick." Gray growled and Natsu glared at him.

"Yeah? Maybe I'll just be sure to puke on you then snowflake." He snapped, Erza smacked both of them leaving them rubbing their heads and walked past them toward the SE car rental lot that wasn't far from the train station.

They left a short time later, Happy flying above with Natsu, Lucy in the cab of the little pick up truck, Gray lounging comfortably in the back with Wendy. Erza's cart for her luggage had been changed out for a trailer the truck could pull and they made good time on the clear roads, reaching the hills where the caves were in less than two hours.

Pulling the truck around through the hills to a spot where it would be safe and locking it up, they headed toward the first cave they spotted, nobody really paying much mind to the still semi-green Dragon Slayer who had been forced to come down to the truck after about an hour of flight, Happy getting too tired carrying him to keep doing so and though he begged, Carla refused to take over for Happy and fly the slayer the rest of the way so he didn't have to ride in the truck.

It was a mild day in late March and Lucy was smiling as they walked across the wild grass to the first cave. She was pretty pumped about getting those books signed. Levy was off on a job with her team so hadn't seen those jobs come in or she would have been all over them, she loved Dr. Grinoir as much as Lucy did and one of the books Lucy had gotten signed was going to be a perfect birthday present for her close friend. The other would take an honored place on Lucys bookshelf at home.

The cave at its mouth was large enough they could have driven the SE vehicle into it and after almost an hour of walking, Lucy was starting to wish they had. The cavern passage did start to get more narrow and Natsu suddenly stopped, Gray walking right into him "Shit! The fuck you stop for firefly?" and the pair snarled at each other until Erza grabbed both men by their respective collars and yanked them apart.

"I stopped because it fucking forks snowballs." Natsu hissed at Gray.

"We shall split up, Natsu and Happy with me will take the left, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Carla take the right." She snapped. Grumbling both men shrugged off her hold on their collars and Gray flipped on a lacrima flashlight and led the way to the right while Natsu led the way to the left.

Both ways dead ended with nothing and they met up at the fork another hour later. By the time they reached the mouth of the cave the sun was getting low in the sky. Erza marked the mouth of the cave, her sword sparking on rock "So we remember we've searched this one." She said and they headed to the next.

When they emerged from it, tummies were growling and clouds had started gathering in the sky so Erza made the decision they should camp inside the shelter of the somewhat shallow cave they had just searched, sending Natsu and Happy for firewood while Lucy worked on dinner and Erza and Gray got their supplies out to set out bedrolls.

The next two days were much the same as the first expect rain had started falling the first night and hadn't let up so they were starting to encounter water in some of the caves as they searched.

Sitting poking at the fire at the end of the third day Natsu groaned "How many caves do we have left to search?" He asked.

Gray rolled his eyes "You've asked that about ten times today Natsu, there are 27 caves, you know how many we've searched already, figure it the fuck out on your own."

Natsu glared at Gray then glared out the mouth of the cave they were camping in at the dark sky pouring rain down outside.

"I'm going to bed." He grumbled, heading over and flopping down on his bedroll.

Lucy sighed, clutching the blanket around her she'd pulled from her pack. Natsu and Gray were never bothered by the cold for obvious reasons, and Wendy was already asleep curled up in her sleeping bag. Erza had switched from her usual blue skirt to soft black pants and boots, a black longsleeved shirt under her armor breastplate, she seemed comfortable but Lucy was struggling to stay warm.

The caves were dank, wet and cold and then when they came out the outside was wet, windy and cold, she hadn't had dry feet in days because they kept encountering frigid water in the caves and searching the things had turned out to be a lot less exciting than she'd hoped.

So far, the most exciting things they had encountered were some abandoned gear from some group that had used a cave as shelter a long time ago, some super creepy little white spiders that had freaked Lucy right the fuck out and sent her swiftly out of the cave to let the others finish searching it. Bring on Vulcans, Wyverns, even demons but no way in hell was she fighting little white spiders that could get under her clothes or…she shuddered…in her hair.

She thought about going and curling up beside Natsu, they had done that plenty of times over the years, he was always so nice and toasty warm and didn't even complain when she would put her frozen feet on his legs to warm up.

Ultimately though she decided against it, instead sliding into her sleeping bag and inching closer to the fire, still shivering intermittently though when sleep finally took her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Day four dawned like those before it, wet, dark and rainy as the group ate hot oatmeal then gathered up their supplies, doused the fire and headed to the next cave.

It looked like so many before it Lucy barely looked up as they walked into it, trudging along trying not to yawn, she hadn't slept well, too cold and damp to get comfortable.

Wendy frowned a couple of times "It smells different in here." She said and Natsu glanced back "Yeah you're right, like something I smelled before but I'm not sure what it was…" He agreed.

They walked about 20 minutes before Natsu abruptly stopped, Gray barely managing not to run into him but this time not saying anything because it was obvious why the Fire Slayer had stopped in his tracks.

"Holy shit…" Gray breathed.

"You know, you and Natsu have dreadful language while you work." Carla observed.

Before them a huge orb hung in the air, suspended on what looked to be silvery ropes.

"Why would somebody leave something like this out where anyone could find it?" Natsu asked incredulously, narrowing his dark eyes on the shimmering orb of what looked like water but sure didn't smell like it. Suspended inside the orb was the tiny purple gem they were supposed to recover for their client.

"Don't touch it…I have a feeling it's not as simple as just finding it, look there." Gray pointed and near the wall of the cave was a skeletal hand, Natsus eyes dilated "Cool…" he breathed moving to the hand and dropping to a knee to inspect it, the bone was weird, melted and spongy and the hand was stretched, like it had been reaching for something…or away from something in desperation.

"Why would you say a skeleton hand is cool Natsu…that things creepy!" Lucy frowned, a shiver running through her.

"I agree with Gray, we should be very cautious, I am uncomfortable with how smooth the rock is…and these odd little holes…like swiss cheese…" Erza was saying, prodding at a hole with the toe of her boot, she was right, the rock of the cave was worn smooth on the ground and about 3 feet up the sides of the walls of the cave, but there were little holes of varying size in the rock, most just an inch of so deep but some deeper, almost like weak points of the rock had worn away or somehow been consumed by something.

"Yeah…granite shouldn't look like this…" Lucy agreed

"Well we can't stand here all day looking at it, the guy said this might be the key to opening that vault…" Natsu said, rising and turning back toward the shimmering orb that was large enough three of them could have fit inside of it.

His hand lit with fire, he could smell the stuff wasn't water.

Wendy was poking a hole, sniffing, she knew the scent she just couldn't place it…it was like she'd smelled it somewhere a long time ago and…her eyes widened "Natsu no!" Wendy screamed, too late, as Natsu hit the surface of the orb. He was just testing it, just seeing how hard or soft it was, fist covered in fire to protect him from whatever might be in it.

Wendy yanked Lucy back and Erza jumped too just as the orb released a torrent of nasty smelling stuff that had the consistency of hair gel, Gray was fast, threw up an ice wall to contain it but it started hissing and bubbling, obviously it wouldn't hold the stuff back for long but it really wasn't the big problem.

The big problem, as in bigger than a fucking horse, was the white spider that dropped down from the ceiling.

Lucy screeched, wrenched her whip free and closing her hand on Lokes key and calling him.

"How may…holy shit!" Loke started to greet her but his eyes flew wide when he saw the hideous creature lunging at Natsu, hissing like something from a nightmare when Natsu blasted fire in it's ….face? Lucys skin was crawling, if she was afraid of any damn thing it was fucking spiders.

"KILL IT!" She screeched at Loke who was already building magic in his hands.

"That's what I smelled….Spider venom! Like the little ones in the other cave…" Wendy was saying, back up Grays ice with blasts of wind to push the goo back.

Lucy grit her teeth, mentally crossed her fingers and sent her whip out, it crackled with blue and orange magic, snaked out and seized the gem. Ripping it free from the silver ropes that they now knew were web. "Don't touch it until we can get the venom off!" Wendy shouted as Erza shot past her in her heavens wheel armor.

"Shit, knowing what's been playing with it I don't want to touch the damn thing at all!" Lucy grumbled, touching Virgos key, the maid appeared beside her, ducking as venom was spat in their direction right out of the damn things enormous fangs.

It was trying to get after Lucy, who had the gem still wrapped in her whip. "Virgo can you…?" Lucy started to ask and the maid held up rubber gloved hands, pulling the gem from the whip.

"Take it to the spirit realm Virgo! It will confuse this thing!" Loke cried and Virgo nodded, vanishing for a few moments before re-appearing.

"Virgo! I need you to dig a hole that will eat up that venom so it stops coming at us!" Lucy called and Virgo smiled "Yes Princess."

While Virgo did that Wendy screamed, suddenly lunging toward Lucy, from the holes in the rock little white spiders were starting to emerge.

"Oh hell no!" Lucy screamed.

"I got it…I'll block em…watch your step!" Gray called. A moment later ice sheeted all over the cave, blanketing the smooth hole filled rock, catching most of the little spiders that had emerged and preventing more from coming out while Lucy and Wendy were trying to remain on their feet and stomp on what they could.

"Natsuuu!" Lucy screamed and Natsu smirked, backing up, blowing a wall of fire in front of the spider that made it recoil enough he could get a deep chest full of flames built, Gray and Erza blanched "Natsuu…that will ricochet!...Erza started to say but not before he'd called his roar and it was churning at the huge spider.

Lucy, Wendy and Erza were running for all they were worth toward the mouth of the cave, Gray close behind them snarling out curses about poorly planned attacks as the Fire Dragons roar crushed the spider against the back wall of the cave in churning fire, vaporizing the venom, burned the ice and the smaller spiders to ash but also exploded back in a backdraft up the cave that Natsu was almost riding screaming like a madman.

Unable to quite outrun it, Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Erza were blasted out of the cave to land heavily in the mud outside, Natsu emerging a few seconds later, clothes singed, laughing until he saw his friends all in the mud, Lucy and Wendy both pretty burned, Lucy, as usual, not in armor or as resilient as a Dragon Slayer or able to endure fire like an Ice Make wizard, had the back of her clothes burned just about off, her skin already blistering with burns, hair scorched, but all actual flames had been doused by the mud and driving rain she'd been thrown into.

"Oww…" Wendy whined a moment then looked around, Carla was picking herself up out of the mud with Happy doing the same not far away, Erza was already standing again, Grey was pushed up to his knees, but Lucy was still laying unmoving and Wendys eyes flew wide, scrambling to her swiftly.

"Lucy!" She cried as she fought through the mud. Virgo appeared, helping the girl get Lucy positioned and rip away the scorched clothing that was in the way of starting to heal her.

Erza rushed over and Gray came, throwing up a curved wall of ice to stop the rain at least from falling on Lucys unmoving form.

"Damn it Natsu! Look what you did to Lucy!" Gray snarled as soon as he'd done what he could. Natsu blanched, smug smile instantly gone, he'd killed the spider, all the spiders, dealt with the venom, he'd known that attack would do that, but he hadn't thought about the back draft or his friends being in the way of it.

"I…shit…Luce…" He hurried over but had to stay back as Wendy worked in the mud, the rain drenching all of them but nobody cared, focused on the little Dragon Slayer whose blue hair was plastered to her head.

"I got it under control but there was something in the burns…I can still smell that spider venom, I don't know how to work out venom like that, I've only worked with snake venoms…we need to get her someplace warm and dry…" Wendy panted, she'd brought the burns down to the level of a sunburn and closed to two spots where blisters had already burst, restored the skin burned away, but Lucy was shivering now even though she was unconscious and the icy rain and cold mud wasn't helping her.

"Wrap her in a sleeping bag, lets get to the SE vehicle and hurry back to town, the heater in the SE trucks cab should help…" Erza said and Virgo assisted them, staying out under her own power to make sure Lucy was wrapped well in a dry sleeping bag when they finally reached the vehicle.

Erza had been moving it along with them as they had progressed through the caves so her bags stayed close by and had the forethought to park it on some higher ground but Gray and Natsu still had to get out and push in several places, Gray grumbling a good bit about Erzas luggage trailer before they reached the road.

Lucy was cocooned in the sleeping bag, vents blowing dry heat from the vents over her though and had stopped shaking by the time they were under way.

The truck had a cover for its bed that Gray and Natsu managed to unroll and secure and Natsu was able to just hang his head out the back, green within moments of the truck lurching into motion.

The two hour drive back to Onibus turned into four because of the rain and muddy road but Wendy squeezed through the back window of the truck into the cab and was watching over Lucy. She couldn't do a lot more than she already had, her magic was low what with the fight against the spiders and the huge amount of healing Lucy had needed to get her stable.

Wendy herself had burns on her, so did Erza, but they could wait.

Onibus had only a clinic, but the doctor there was able to get Lucy cleaned up, applied a bunch of a foul smelling salve to her burns, wrapped her up and then did the same to Wendy and Erza before the battered group left and went to the inn where they had rooms waiting thanks to Gray who had thought to go get them while Lucy and the others were getting looked after.

"The fuck did you guys piss off?" A surprised voice called as they crossed the Tavern on the first floor of the Inn heading for the stairs, Natsu carrying a still unconscious Lucy.

They all looked and were met by the familiar visored and purple plumed Seith mage staring through his visor at the singed group and the almost mummified Lucy in Natsus arms.

"We had trouble with some Spiders and Natsus solution for them…" Erza sighed. Bickslow put down the tankard he was holding, frowning "Well shit…Cosplayer looks like she was hit by a damn train and Wendy looks ready to drop…" He said, turning he waved a hand "Shit Natsu….you did this? Maybe my brother can help out huh? Since Wendys so spent."

Natsu frowned "What can your brother do Bickslow? Dance better than you or something? Can't help Luce, she needs a warm bed and rest."

"I'm a healer, so I can probably get her out of those bandages and comfortable, as for the other? Not sure I can dance better, Bix got all those lessons, I took piano and guitar." A deep amused voice said and Erza looked up, she'd met Bickslows brother before, he came to visit now and then, though he usually didn't come to the guild. She knew master Makarov had invited him for an extended stay, she'd been informed before he had arrived a day before they had left on this mission.

"You're a…" Wendy was wide eyed looking up at the tall dark haired man "Healer, like you…Wendy right? I'm actually here for a while because of you, lets get Lucy upstairs huh?" He smiled and Natsus frown was gone replaced by a hopeful look.

"You think you can get her better? Wendy said there might be some venom from the spiders involved…" Natsu was saying, carrying Lucy up the stairs.

"I've handled a lot of venoms and toxins before, probably can work it out, if not we have Cobra with us and I'm pretty sure he could handle it." The man replied.

Natsu glanced back right before they passed the threshold where he couldn't see downstairs anymore, Laxus and all of the Raijinshuu, including their newest member Cobra were seated in the Tavern.

Natsu carried Lucy into one of the rooms and laid her down on a bed, the taller mage moving past him "I'm Cristoff, by the way, Wendy, you couldn't alter your purifying to handle the venom?" He asked, leaning over Lucy, a hand sliding over her clammy forehead. She was paler than usual and breathing shallow.

"I…I don't know how to do that…" Wendy admitted, blushing.

Cristoff grunted, frowning slightly. "Yeah?...how young were you when your dragon left?" He asked, hands lighting up with a soft silvery white glow.

"5, I didn't get much time with her…" Wendy said sadly.

"Yeah, that's not a lot of time. What was her name?" He asked.

Erza sat back, watching the older healer work, he was precise, skilled, hands moving carefully and she could feel huge amounts of magic in him, unlike Wendy, he wasn't straining at all as he worked, able to keep talking to Wendy as he did what he needed to.

Ok, the bandages can come off, the burns are completely gone, and I cleansed out the venom, she'll be fine…." He was telling Wendy and the others what they needed to do to help their team mate.

Lucy was emerging from a nightmarish haze, the burning pain ebbed and vanished, the heavy, sick feeling was gone, the smell of a breeze at night was occasionally making it through another sort of pungent smell, she still felt…gooey?

Opening her eyes she blinked a few times, she was laying in a bed, it was warm…and holy mother of Gods there was one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen in her life sitting next to her, heavy black hair hung to his shoulders, a snug dark blue long sleeve stretched over a well muscled arm that was close to her, his hand resting on the bed next to her shoulder, a leg pulled up alongside her, she could feel his thigh against her hip and if she moved her finger she could brush it against the denim of the jeans he was wearing.

Soft looking lips were moving as he talked and his eyes, dear Gods his eyes, long lashes framed them, and he broke off what he was saying to smile at her.

Blue, deepest dark blue, his eyes were the color of the sky at midnight, complete with tiny flecks of silver like stars making them the most beautiful Lucy had ever seen…she had to be dead…this was Heaven… the Gods had given her a sexy angel because she'd been a good girl…

"Ok, awake….good…how do you feel?" He asked. _Oh even a sexy deep voice with some lilting accent…good job Gods, I knew it would be worth it not to go with Cana on those manhunting missions of hers_!

"Lucy! Even your color is better…I have to learn how to do that…" Wendy suddenly appeared at her angels shoulder and Lucy frowned, now how was she supposed to enjoy this gift with Wendy right there _? Bad form Gods, put an angel in my bed but cockblock…seriously_?

"I…I'm all…gooey…" she managed, voice coming out a little croaky and she almost winced at it.

"Yeah the town doctor covered you with that stuff to help the burns you still had, I couldn't heal them all the way…you were pretty bad…Erza and I have it on us too." Wendy said.

"Yeah, let me get you two squared away, there's a hotbath downstairs, the three of you should go down and clean up after this, you look like you had mud baths…" The dark haired man was chuckling, standing and Lucy wanted to protest him leaving her, who the hell was he? If not a God gifted angel he was fucking close to a God-like something, at least in her book…Holy hell, when he stood she got a flawless view of his back…his ass…legs…oh thank the Gods for tight fitting jeans.

Wait…as he was pushing Wendys hair aside she saw all the filth in it and reached up to her own, grimacing…remembering suddenly running like a maniac from the cave, getting lifted up by scorching hellish fire…

She was probably hideous, no wonder he looked so amused she didn't even want to imagine how bad she looked. She had just be bemoaning the non-existent state of her love life to Levy and Cana a few days before this mission had happened.

"What about the bookstore guy?" Cane asked, smirking "He's pretty hot in a nerdy way, I thought you were tapping that?"

Lucy had rolled her eyes and Levy had given the card mage a frown. "Lucy barely met that guy, what a month or so ago?" Levy was shaking her head but Lucy just sighed "Yeah, tapped, he's ok, sweet guy really…just…doesn't do anything for me…no fireworks…no…um…yeah, he tries but yeah…"

Levy gaped at her while Canas look changed from gloating to thoughtful. "Maybe try adding some toys or something? Seriously Lu, the guy you dated before this one didn't get you any happy endings either and that's just about cause for drastic measures."

Lucy had frowned, she really was starting to think there was something wrong with her. "I don't know…I'm starting to think I'm defective, I mean…Mike is only the third guy I've ever dated and slept with but…truth is? I've never gotten a happy ending during…you know."

Levys mouth was still hanging open, eyes wide and Cana just looked appalled. "Holy shit Lu I didn't know it was that bad….damn, I'd tell you to give Baccus a try next time he comes through but…well…" She smirked, she'd been semi dating the Palm mage for two months now and had gotten a little possessive.

"Now he, he knows how to get a woman there. Maybe that's the issue, you've been dating too many inexperienced guys?" Cana warmed to that idea, Lucy had been dragging out these sort of bookish men, the first boyfriend hadn't been, not even close, Hibiki Lattes was far from inexperienced but he was Lucys first so maybe that was it?

The thought that Hibiki hadn't been able to ring Lucys bells though did surprise her, she'd ridden that pony herself, the man wasn't a slouch in the bedroom.

"Did you ever tell Hibiki he wasn't getting the job done?" She asked bluntly.

Lucy shook her head "No way, I tried once but he almost laughed at me, told me I was inexperienced was all, I'd enjoy it more as we went, and sometimes it was good, I mean it was always pleasant but…yeah..no."

Levy was shaking her head coming out of her daze "Lu…I thought you were still waiting…how did you sneak this past Natsus nose?" She asked.

"I didn't, he knew, we had some pretty uncomfortable talks, but Natsu's known about all three guys I've dated." Lucy replied. That was always fun too, dealing with Natsu while she was dating, his habits of breaking into her apartment and crawling into her bed hadn't gone over well, and Lucy had finally had Levy run some enchantments that kept Natsu from invading without permission.

"Maybe you need a mage, someone stronger, up the testosterone." Cana had smiled "Laxus, he's a little abrasive but I understand he rocks worlds in the sack."

Lucy and Levy had both frowned "I really don't think he likes me, and I'm not really looking for casual sex anyway, Laxus doesn't date, like Bickslow, and I kind of like being at least exclusive ya know?" Lucy had said.

Cana rolled her eyes "Oh sure eliminate two of the best fucks in the guild, geeze Lu. Way to cripple my game!"

Even Levy had laughed a little at that. But it was true, Lucy had become, without meaning to, frustrated in the whole love life thing, and had been idly peering around the guild at what Fairy Tail had to offer but was coming up empty. She just thought of them as family, wacked out, crazed, obnoxious but lovable Nakama.

Maybe she was too picky? It was something she'd planned to give more thought to when she got home from the mission.

However, there was a good six foot two or three inches of really well built masculine eye candy, talking lightly with Wendy, now healing the burns on Erzas back.

"You're really going to work with me? Teach me healing spells?" Wendy was asking him and he smiled at her, Lucy almost groaned, sinful, that was what this man was, sinful, as in she would love to commit all manner of sins with him, starting with kissing that amazing looking mouth.

"That's what the magic council sent me here to do. They want to help improve the healing education of the very few healers in Fiore, there are exactly two of you, you, and a girl in Lamia Scale it seems. Since I'm a Dragon Slayer, I was selected to work with you, the request was sent to my Guild master, who is also Bickslow and Is older brother, and I was on an airship bound for Fiore the next day." He replied.

"You're all set Erza, I still say hot baths then bed. We were told Doctor Grinoir wont be available until 11am tomorrow anyway." He was saying.

Erza nodded, putting her shirt back in place. "We shall do just that then, Thank you Cristoff. Wendy and I will look after Lucy from here."

Cristoff, now she knew his name and that he was Bickslows brother, which would explain the exotic edge to his good looks, that was one of the things Bickslow had in spades, those exotic good looks.

Cristoff though, a little heavier muscled than his brother, not quite Laxus, but on par with the Lightning and Iron Dragon Slayers as far as how yummy that tall body was. Probably about the same height or close to Bickslow too, she'd know better when she could stand near him and do better than just ogle him from a prone position on a bed.

"Allright, good night then. Wendy, we'll have to talk about getting started some time soon ok?" He then gave Lucy a friendly smile but said nothing, just turning and leaving. Natsu and Gray watched him go, Natsu thanking him for his help, still looking a little sheepish and rightfully so.

"Ok, You boys go do whatever you want, Lucy, Wendy and I will be visiting the Inns hotspring bath then turning in." Erza said firmly. Natsu looked past her, Wendy helping Lucy to sit up from the bed.

"You feel better Luce?" He called and Lucy managed a grin and a thumbs up for him "Much better, go get something to eat Natsu." She replied and the Fire Slayer smiled, satisfied, he turned to follow Gray while Erza went and gathered the provided bath robes for them and help Lucy from the room, downstairs to where the baths were.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucy was feeling better than she had even before they left for the mission when she got up. Erza informed her and Wendy that the Dr. Noir had been delayed in what he was working on and had asked to have them all come to a home he was apparently renting in Onibus for dinner that night so they were free for the day and for the first time in days the sun was out and it wasn't cold, in fact, it felt amazingly good outside and the sliding windows for the little balony were wide open, she saw Wendy out on it.

Cancer was just finishing up repairing her burned hair. She'd been sadly right about her appearance the night before. Just her luck Bickslows hot as fuck brother would get to meet her for the first time with half her hair burned, the rest plastered with mud and her all wrapped up in smelly goo and bandages.

Cancer was able to fix it all though and she was back to long healthy golden tresses falling down below her shoulder blades. After thanking him, Erza sat, she loved having Lucys spirit do her hair and Cancer though the red haired knight was fun with all her brusque speech but very girlie ideas.

Leaving them to what they were doing she turned to join Wendy out on the balcony.

Wendy was looking down at the pool area below them, which was surprisingly busy considering it was still early, off to the left of that though movement caught her eye and she tugged Lucys arm pointing. "There's Bickslow and Cristoff."

Sure enough the brothers were jogging up to the gate that opened to a well landscaped courtyard beside the pool area. Both men in track pants, trainers and deliciously tight compression shirts.

Lucy smiled, yep, Bickslow and his brother were about the same height. Both men were pretty decent eye candy too though Laxus stretched out on a lounge by the pool in swim trunks was showing off more skin and therefore had them beat.

"Yo boss! Thought you were going swimming!? You do know that involves getting into the water right?" Bickslow called, Laxus didn't open his eyes, raising a hand and flipping Bickslow off.

"I really want to go swimming but I didn't pack a suit." Wendy sighed. Lucy grinned, glancing back into the room at Erza "Well there's a womens clothing store just down the block, we could go pick one up for you and me both because I like the idea too!" Lucy said brightly and Wendy beamed at her.

"They have a table service by the pool, I saw Laxus get his breakfast down there, I will get us a table while you two go get bathing suits." Erza offered. Lucy grinned, brushing down the flowy fabric of her red sundress and grabbing her bag before she and Wendy hurried to go get swimsuits.

The store had a limited selection, but Lucy was less interested in that than in getting back out into the beautiful weather. It was always fun being off somewhere when it was nice outside, the prospect of a day by the Inns beautiful pool was also really appealing after the freezing winter they had just been through.

When she and Wendy returned, swimsuits on under their dresses it was good Erza had gone to save them a spot by the pool because it was busy. "There's a dance competition in town, lots of the competitors are staying at this inn." Erza said when Lucy commented on all the abnormally beautiful women and healthy, fit looking men.

"Ahh, well, lets get breakfast ordered I'm starving!" Lucy said enthusiastically waving to a waitress that was bringing around drink and food orders.

"I'm going to swim a little! I see Natsu and Bickslow already in the pool! Order me some pancakes!" Wendy called, wriggling out of her dress. "You should apply sunscreen child." Carla started to chide but Wendy tossed her dress at her chair and actually buried the disgruntled exceed in it.

Lucy managed not to laugh as the little white cat yanked herself free, her fur all static ridden and sticking up in weird directions.

She and Erza placed their orders, including Wendys, and Lucy peeled off her red sundress, smiling when Erza held up a bottle of sunscreen, offering to help her with it.

"Let me, I need to check you two over anyway, unless Wendy already has." A deep voice made both women look up and Lucys being stuttered. Cristoff stood there, looking fresh from the pool, black hair hanging a little tousled and wet over his shoulders, in nothing but a fitted set of swim shorts that came down to his upper thigh.

All Lucy had seen indicated by the clothes she'd seen him in was laid bare, including eye catching tattoos that stretched from his shoulder to just above his knee on his right, others, including his guild symbol, a circle with a churning white sea beneath a blue sky and yellow and orange sun on his left shoulder.

Tan skin over chiseled muscle and the ever present faint smile, midnight blue eyes were on her and then Erza.

"Wendy has been preoccupied, anxious to go swimming, we've had a very cold winter this year." Erza said.

"I figured, she tackled Natsu and if out there damn near drowning my brother, so I decided I'd make sure I got everything last night, especially you Lucy, you were covered in bandages and mud last night, made checking you over a little hard." Cristoff said, Lucy blushed "Yeah, Natsus roar did a number on me…" She tried to sound light about it.

Cristoff was turning her around and sitting her on one of the lounge chairs though, taking the sunscreen from Erza who was giving Lucy a wry way too knowing grin.

"So lets make sure I got it all last night, can't have such nice skin getting crisped a second time." He was saying but Lucy wasn't even hearing him hardly, firm hands were rubbing over her skin, spreading silky coconut scented lotion on her and it felt incredible. She sincerely hoped the sunscreens scent would hide just how much having a good looking Dragon Slayer running his hands all over her bare skin was turning her on.

He really did, to her disappointment, focus on her backside where she had been burned though, stopping once he'd gotten it all. "Looks good, you should be fine out here…I'd be happy to get the rest of you done…" He had dipped his head down, his mouth by her ear and she almost shivered from his proximity.

"I can handle that, you can check my back…" Erza intervened and Lucy wasn't sure whether she felt grateful, because her swim suit bottom was pretty damp now and she hadn't even gone near the pool yet, or angry because holy hell would she have enjoyed the attention.

Frowning slightly at Erzas rough and excessively immodest handling, watching Cristoff smile knowingly and move to get Erzas back while the Knight slathered sunscreen on the Blondes chest around her red bikini.

However, Lucy saw Erzas eyes flutter closed a few times as the Dragon Slayer rubbed over her back and when the re-quip mage opened her eyes slowly the third time she cleared her throat upon meeting Lucys knowing smirk.

"Looks fine, also looks like your breakfast is here, I'm going to go lay out a bit. Glad you're both feeling better." Cristoff said then and both women watched him walk back over to where Laxus and Evergreen were stretched out on lounges soaking up the sun.

He had a wolf tattoo on the back of his right shoulder, it was howling at a moon, and just every inch of him looked incredible. "Damn…" Lucy breathed, she was willing to bet Cana would rank that ass in her top five and his dark blue shorts clung damply to him too. Not that there wasn't plenty of eye candy all around the pool, there really was, Bickslow was getting plenty of attention, had three women playing with him in the pool they were plenty handsy with the grinning Seith mage whose visor had been replaced by some bladed black sunglasses held firmly in place by a band around his head.

Even Natsu had a cute little brunette talking to him and Gray was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

Wendy emerged, dripping and happy to eat her pancakes while Carla groused at her and applied sunscreen to her.

Lucy finished her own breakfast, a tasty omelet with a bowl of strawberries on the side and had settled in a lounge to soak up some sun to read while sipping on some fresh orange juice. There was a nice breeze, it wasn't too hot or cold, just a perfect day.

She couldn't help stealing glances toward where the Raijinshuu were gathered, like Team Natsu they had finished rounding up the keypiece they had gone after and were waiting to turn it over and collect their reward tonight at dinner.

The combination of Cristoff and Laxus had a distinct impact on the female population around the pool, and, Lucy noted, sitting out on balconies in the inn.

Women were decidedly making a point of walking past the two, hovering nearby, casting many long looks their way. The lounges not already claimed by the Rainjinshuus towels were all occupied by women and she saw Evergreen shoo away more than a few that wanted to sit at the umbrella shaded table Evergreen was sitting at reading, since Cristoff was stretched out on the lounge closest to it.

Freed was sitting at the table too, though in swim trunks like the others he chose to stay in the shade of the dark orange umbrella like the one that shaded the table Erza had commandeered.

Both Dragon Slayers seemed oblivious to it, though she saw Cristoffs lips lift into a smirk a few times and figured he was, being a Dragon Slayer, catching some things being said by the women surrounding them.

When he finally sat up and Freed tossed him a bottle of sunscreen a couple hours later two women almost killed each other hurrying to offer to help him put it on. Laxus got the same reaction a few minutes later.

The two slayers were, the biggest men at the pool Lucy realized, it was a dance competition being held in town, the men she saw, while healthy and fit, were all lean and pretty slender, so Bickslow stood out, all tan and better muscled than most of the men there, and Laxus and Cristoff really stood out, even more built in the muscle department than Bickslow. She watched then as Cristoff stood, the two women hanging on him, but he didn't walk to the pool, the two women, clearly dancers judging by their slender toned bodies, led him out of the pool area, disappearing into the inn.

He'd left his towel and other things, and, frowning, she noticed Laxus leaving the same way, escorted by a woman on each arm into the inn.

Shaking her head, Lucy returned her attention to her book. She had moved under the umbrella and she, Erza, Wendy and Natsu were about to order some lunch when Laxus returned, no women with him, the Lightning slayer dove right into the pool and wasn't without a woman nearby for long though.

"Mind if I join you? The women clamoring for information about my team mates are annoying me." Evergreen appeared just as the waiter was asking for their orders.

"Of course!" Erza smiled and Evergreen sat gratefully next the redhead and ordered her own lunch along with them.

"I noticed women starting to accumulate by your team." Erza said smiling.

Evergreen groaned "Well, Laxus usually gets fangirls almost everywhere we go as it is, add in Bickslow, who is a party on legs and then his brother and I'm a lone flower in a sea of testosterone and the women circle like sharks!"

"I've often wondered how you handled being the only woman in the Raijinshuu." Erza commented.

"Patience! Don't get me wrong, I love my boys, they're like brothers, real sweethearts except when Bickslow is compelling me to turn him to stone. But Laxus and Bickslow are a little bad about ending up in random womens rooms and now that Cristoff has been coming with us, well, he's just as bad, worse sometimes, that accent and the fact he's more people friendly than Laxus usually means he tumbles into more beds than any of them, or gets pulled off to them like earlier, Gods those two that lured him off…." Evergreen rolled her eyes.

"Pretty bad?" Lucy asked, not sure if she really wanted to know all of this but call it morbid curiosity, she had been watching the women hovering around the Dragon Slayers for hours.

"They were dreadful, Cristoff is good looking, Im not dead, even I've noticed my team mates are handsome and I think everyone in the Rainjinsuu has had a crush on Laxus at one point or another, Cristoff is easier to like though, he's like a calmer version of Bickslow, same sense of humor, just more…peaceful…I don't know, I've been around him a lot lately, that's just his aura, soothing, peaceful, probably because he's a healer." Evergreen waved her fan.

Their food came and shortly after the waiter left Lucy saw Cristoff return to the pool, like Laxus, without the women he'd left with earlier, and he dove into the pool too. Emerging on the opposite end by where the Rainjinshuu still had their things. She noted Bickslow was missing, and so were the three women he'd been playing in the pool with and refrained from rolling her eyes.

The Thunder God Tribe really were something. Normally Lucy would have been a little repelled by that, but when Cristoff emerged from the water, pushing his black hair back, muscle flexing and bunching under smooth tan skin and intricate tattoos, her mouth went dry and she hastily turned her attention to her iced tea.

She didn't want to date anyone in the guild, she understood why Cana avoided it, it was just, some of the sexiest men she knew were in Fairy Tail, and now Bickslows brother, now on a one year visa so he could train with Wendy and work in Fiore was there and he was sexy, had a body that made her mouth go dry and seemed pretty damn likable and easy to talk with, he'd also been flirty with her, but then Evergreen said he was like that, just like Bickslow.

So she wasn't sure how to think now, stick with her policy of not getting interested in anyone in the guild…or, in light of her failures trying to find a decent boyfriend away from the guild, toss that idea and just go for who she could see herself liking and hell…fucking.

Watching Cristoff stretch out his tall body before he took a seat by Freed and the two men summoned a waiter, she could very easily envision herself wrapped around the raven haired Boscan.

o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dr. Noirs rented house was pretty impressive. Team Natsu joined the Rainjinshuu walking over and Lucy was laughing at Bickslows antics, and the way he tended to bicker good naturedly with Evergreen, Laxus, Cristoff…everyone really. Cobra had joined them, Evergreen had told them earlier he wasn't into the whole sunbathing thing, she'd never even seen him without a shirt on, in fact, rarely without more than one shirt and his signature long white coat.

The Poison slayer handled Bickslow well, the two seemed to be pretty good friends, something that surprised Lucy a little, Bickslow seemed too over the top for the moody grouchy Poison slayer, yet Cobra tolerated him better than Natsu or Gray, or her for that matter.

Dr. Grinoir greeted them all enthusiastically and dinner was delicious, Freed, Lucy and Erza fangirling (Freeds reaction was definitely fangirlish to the famous author) the conversation hovered around his books, and his current project with the "Vault of twelve keys" as the Doctor had named it.

"Asmarlin culture has been dead and gone for thousands of years, so it's an important discovery." The Doctor was telling them.

He waved to a servant who brought out the two keypieces their teams had recovered, he had already paid them for them when they had first arrived and Lucy had gotten the keypiece from Virgo as soon as she was dressed and ready to go, the Maid had cleaned away all of the spider venom from it.

"I need now 10, soon to be 9 since Master Sting from Sabertooth just notified me a couple hours ago the team that went after the last of the three pieces in Fiore has recovered it and is on their way here." He said smiling, looking over the assembled wizards thoughtfully.

"I would like to hire you, both teams, to seek out the remaining nine keypieces. I will cover your travel expenses, assist with travel visas, and pay you 800,000 jewel per piece recovered and once all are recovered, I will double the total amount as a completion bonus to you if you will accept. My aid, Renauld, is in charge of the research group working on the keypieces, and we have leads on two more in Minstrel, one in Ca-Elum. I would prefer two teams because you may need to split up to find the pieces and I have noted both teams combined have all of the talents magically I believe will ultimately be needed to recover all of the pieces." He looked at them all expectantly then.

Erza eyed Laxus, and the two seemed to contemplate things for a bit before Laxus nodded and Erza smiled "Team Natsu accepts." Erza said.

"The Raijinshuu do as well." Laxus added and Dr. Grinoir grinned "Excellent! I'll give you all time to return to Magnolia and prepare. In two weeks I'll have passage booked for your teams on a Boscan Airship that docks at the new Skyport in Crocus and you can fly to Ca-Elum for the piece there and onward. Wherever possible Renauld will try to arrange air travel for you since it is so much faster than ground."

They left a couple of hours later after going over the details and a couple of Dr. Grinoirs assistants got information from each of them so they could start preparing travel visas.

Lucy was almost walking on air with excitement, she had never been out of Fiore and this was an incredible opportunity. According to the Doctor they would likely visit several countries in their search for the remaining keypieces and they were being very handsomely paid considering the Doctor was covering their expenses so none of that would be coming out of their pockets.

She needed to go through all of her clothes, maybe she'd just pack everything…Virgo would gladly store her bags and it was always best to be prepared. She would have to discuss it with Erza, though it was dangerous going over that sort of thing with the Re-quip mage, who tended to pack far too heavily….maybe she'd talk to Evergreen, she knew the Raijinshu took jobs out of Fiore sometimes.

Barely able to settle enough to sleep that night all Lucy kept thinking was this would be the adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2 To the skies

A/N trying to space my updates a little, deliver larger chapters where I can. Hopefully you'll all enjoy where I'm going, there's a lot to set up so I hope I'm not boring you!Stick with me, action is coming...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm just saying I've never see you with any women but you seemed so interested in that…" Bickslow was saying as he followed Cobra down the isle boarding the train for Magnolia.

Lucy was already seated, Wendy beside her for a good reason, Cristoff sat across from Wendy, over breakfast that morning telling the young Slayer he'd teach her a new spell on the train. So, sitting next to Wendy guaranteed Lucy an opportunity to get to know Bickslows brother a little better.

"If you finish that sentence crazy eyes I'm gonna kick you in the nuts so hard you'll be a woman." Cobra snarled, glaring at Bickslow who had pressed his lips together but the Seith mages mouth was already tipped up into a grin. Cobra couldn't see his eyes through his visor, but body language told him enough.

The pair stood for a minute, Cobra glaring Bickslow silently struggling with himself "Given your patterns maybe I'd suddenly be perfect for you." He said and they got a nice brief show of Bickslows acrobatic abilities as he did a back flip, boosting up and over Laxus to escape Cobra.

He landed perfectly too and except for the ungodly amount of electricity that immediately coursed through both him and the Poison slayer, it looked for a moment like Bickslow was going to try to use Laxus of all people as a shield against Cobra. Instead both men collapsed to the floor of the isle twitching.

Laxus grabbed both unconscious men by their collars and threw their limp bodies not kindly onto a bench before he silently sat across from them, Freed happy to sit next to him.

Evergreen and Erza were already sitting across from each other with Natsu and Gray and barely even looked up from their excited discussion about visiting Caelum.

It was a good hour into the trip before Bickslow and Cobra untangled themselves from each other and sat glaring at Laxus who ignored them, sitting back and listening to his sound pods.

Cristoff suggested they go sit in the dining car "I'll buy you some tea and we can work on the new spell, more space and besides that, I like the views." He'd said simply, Wendy hopped right up, excited and Lucy bit her lip, so much for her plans.

"You're welcome to come Lucy, though you may end up being a guinea pig for Wendy to practice on." Cristoff added and Lucy grinned.

"A guinea pig for healing magic doesn't sound too bad." She said brightly. "Well they may have to injure you so they can heal you though Cosplayer." Bickslow pointed out, Lucys eyes widened until Cristoff chuckled

"No, that's not how it works, but I'd be willing to use some of your electric burns there for her to practice on…" he smirked and Bickslow grinned, standing "Well, sounds like I'm coming too then, you can buy me a beer since I'm a test subject." The Seith said brightly, his brother shaking his head and following Wendy up the isle without a word.

They went up a couple cars then climbed some stairs into the elevated dining area that had huge windows so you could watch out over the landscape as the train travelled.

Once they found a good table, sat down and put in their drink orders, Cristoff looked at Wendy seriously.

"Okay, so when did your dragon leave, It was Grandeeney right? How old were you when she left?" He asked.

"I was 5, I didn't get much time with her at all. Porlyusica had taught me a lot about potions, herbal remedies and such though." Wendy replied.

"That's the Edolas counterpart of your dragon if I remember what your guild Master and Bix have told me. Yeah, that's pretty young to loose your teacher." He frowned.

"How old were you when yours left?" Lucy asked.

"Almost 12, it was when Acnalogia attacked Tenrou apparently from what was pieced together after you all disappeared. Nurem told me she couldn't endanger me by being near me anymore, that since Acnalogia was on the wing again, she had to go into hiding to avoid a fight with him she wasn't sure she could win and knew if she waited for him to come to her he'd lay waste to everything around where he found her. Nurem was a brood mother, a full Queen dragon, mate of Draco. Her Tatsu had already been almost wiped out by Acnalogia centuries earlier, she said she didn't doubt he would look for her since she is one of the last Dragon Queens." Cristoff replied, his eyes lowering for a bit. Their drinks came then and broke the silence and when the waitress left Cristoffs attention was back on Wendy.

"Ok, so I've seen you do a little this morning, you cast Troia on Natsu, an equilibrium spell. You know Troia is really inefficient for that, diminishing returns is a serious problem if you use it frequently, it's not what the spell is really meant for. To handle motion sickness you use Trenka, a variation, uses far less magic power to cast, has a 24 hour duration and you can cast it again, over and over and it won't diminish, Natsu can't get tolerant to it." Cristoff was explaining and Lucy watched, Fascinated, while Cristoff taught the girl the simple spell.

It seemed so easy she half wondered if she could cast it herself but didn't want to interrupt what she was watching, instead storing the information away.

"So, you said you need to be close to someone in order to heal them, and that is best, the less distance your magic has to travel, the better it works and the more precise your control, however, sometimes in battle situations you really don't have options, there's no time out you can call to heal a comrade that's taken damage yet life or death may hang in the balance over whether or not that comrade stays in the fight." Cristoff was saying.

Lucy just sipped at her tea, watching, letting her mind drift a little while Cristoff started showing Wendy how to heal from a distance, having Bickslow sit at a table across from them.

Something occurred to her then and she looked at Cristoff sharply as he was watching Wendy trying to follow his instructions. "Your dragons mate was Draco…as in THE Draco? The Celestial dragon?" She asked him.

He nodded "The same, yeah, he was recalled to the celestial realms a long time before I was born, but they still communicated, spirits would bring her messages from him and sometimes she would leave for a few days to visit a certain peak somewhere in Pergrande that she said was a celestial magic focal point where she could actually see him. It was why she was so agreeable about my father adopting me, I had a home so she didn't have to worry about leaving me now and then, I was in school, training with White Sea by the time I was 6. She found me when I was tiny, 3 years old, like how Wendys Dragon found her. When I was 4 father adopted me and Nurem lived on the estate near Pelerno with my new family."

Lucy was amazed, it made sense, Nurem, the Lunar Dragon, a celestial body creature herself was mated to Draco the celestial dragon. Cristoff smiled at her then and pulled a ring off the middle finger of his right hand, handing it to her. Lucy frowned slightly but took it, her eyes flying wide, mouth falling open as she felt familiar magic warm in the ring, the deep dark blue stone had a symbol in it and she gasped "Rastaban…" She breathed, one of the stars of Draco 'This is…it's not a key…" She was completely confused, it FELT like a key, the magic was so familiar.

"You've seen them before princess." A familiar voice said behind her and she looked up, Loke stood, she hadn't even felt him push through his gate but the lion spirit pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat next to Lucy, holding his own hand out.

On his fingers were of course his rings and it suddenly started coming together. "But you're not…how could you have one?" She asked in amazement and Cristoff held up his left hand, on the smallest finger was another ring "I have two." He said, pulling the second off and letting her examine it. "Rastaban and Aldhibah, Nurem gave them to me when she had to leave me, told me she wanted all the protection she could grant me upon me." He said.

"Draco gave several of his stars to Nurem, the spirits of his constellation, like those of mine, are strong guardians for those given their protection. Hello by the way Cristoff, Nurem, as always, sends her love." Loke said, nodding at Cristoff who smiled.

Lucy felt her magic stir this time when Virgo broke through, the Maid spirit bowed to her "Princess." She acknowledged then turned and smiled brighter than Lucy had ever seen her and Cristoff was on his feet suddenly hugging the spirit.

"Virgo is a favorite of Draco as a messenger, she's been visiting with Cristoff since Nurem found him." Loke explained.

Cristoff set the maid back on her feet and she smiled up at him "You have grown a great deal since I last saw you Lunar Slayer." She observed. He grinned at her "Well I was what, 11 the last time you saw me and that was almost 11 years ago, yeah I've grown some." He replied. Wendy was grinning, Bickslow smiling too, not looking as surprised as everyone else.

"You know Lucys spirits?" Wendy asked.

"Some of them, I don't know who all is contracted to her, but Virgo and I know each other really well, and I've met Leo a few times too." Cristoff replied.

Lucy was about beside herself. Nurem was the mate of Draco, and had raised Cristoff as a son like Igneel had Natsu and Metalicana had Gajeel. Igneel and Metalicana though were gone, so was Grandeeney, but apparently Cristoffs dragon, one of the Dragon Queens, was still alive somewhere in hiding. All of that was staggering enough but her own spirits knew Cristoff, had for years, and he possessed the rings to two of the stars of Draco, keys she knew well as a Celestial Mage, but the rings she didn't know much about, though she badly wanted to now hold two of them in her hands, feeling their magic pulse warmly against her own, so welcome, like her keys always had.

"Why not use Rastaban or Aldhibah as messengers?" She asked.

"Well, it was often easier to ask a zodiac, who can push through under their own magic far better than a star can, Zodiacs can also bring items, so usually when one of us visited Nurem, it was to bring her something from Draco. I myself gave her those rings for Cristoff along with the news she had to leave him." Loke admitted.

"I resented you for a while for that, hated Draco for being so persistent about it too." Cristoff said.

"He was only protecting Nurem, and you and your family, the whole city you grew up by too, Acnalogia would have destroyed it all without hesitation, would have killed thousands knowing it would upset and distract Nurem enough he'd get a good edge fighting her." Virgo told him.

Cristoff smiled "I came to terms with it Virgo, it was just hard to deal with, my brother and my mother both disappearing at the same time was a hell of a blow, and then I didn't get to see any of you anymore. Rastaban and Aldhibah told me she was safe, but they couldn't tell me how you were, or anything at all about my brother other than telling me he wasn't dead."

"Yeah, our dad was who gave Fairy Tail the money to get out there again when they finally found us." Bickslow said "all because Cristoff kept telling everyone for 7 years I wasn't dead and somebody had to find us."

"Being a kid it was tough getting anyone to listen though, it wasn't until I had made S-class and got knighted that anyone started really taking me seriously, though Dad always believed me." Cristoff said, not a little bitterly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, you are all welcome of course to remain up here until we stop, but we're ten minutes from Magnolia now." The waiter interrupted them and with a final hug for Cristoff and a bow to Lucy, Virgo vanished, Loke shortly after her. Lucyhanded Cristoff back his rings and he slid them back into place on his hands smiling, casting Wendy a thoughtful look.

"Our little lesson got broken up, but tomorrow, 7am sharp I want you at the guild, we'll start working more seriously got it kiddo?" He asked and Wendy beamed "Yes Cristoff." She hugged him then and headed for the stairs to rejoin Carla and get her bags.

Lucy followed her and Bickslow stretched, before falling in with his younger brother "Man, it's gonna be fun trying to keep team Natsu in line." He said. Cristoff eyed him "Natsu might just be taking a lot of unplanned naps." He smirked and Bickslow grinned wickedly "Can you cast that at any distance now?" He asked, Cristoffs smirk darkened "I can actually…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ok, so I have winter gear, stuff for hot weather, wet, tents, sleeping bags, every blanket I own…can you think of anything else Virgo?" Lucy looked up at the maid spirit across the wreck that was her livingroom and Virgo tilted her head, "Well, we still need to go grocery shopping for food, I think that Cristoffs advice about trying to bring as much to fall back on as possible would be wise, I can store an infinite amount between my own pantry and those of my brethren, though Aquarius told me to tell you she wasn't letting you keep anything at her place and if you summon her from a cup again she'll drown you."

"You like him don't you? Cristoff I mean. I was really surprised you knew him." Lucy said. Virgo bowed slightly.

"Yes Princess, the Lunar slayer is a good person, and he's grown into a very handsome man, looks like he could punish you very nicely…" Her sly smile made Lucy blush.

"Ok, I'll be going to the grocery store then, can you store all of this for me?" She asked deciding she wasn't touching the subject of Cristoff punishing her the way her maid had in mind. That just made weird shivers run all through her.

Erza met her outside, the knight liked the idea of having back up food for the trip and had apparently put some research into what they could bring.

"Apparently Cristoff will be bringing some as well, but I would like some variety." She said brightly.

By variety she of course meant purchasing two dozen strawberry cakes and talking Virgo into freezing them for her. Lucy could only smile and shake her head, though she herself bought a few whole cheesecakes and added them to what Virgo was handling for Erza, if she was careful, no matter where they went or how long this mission took, she would be able to have a slice of cheesecake and all could be right with her world.

She was a little horrified by how much they bought, but Virgo insisted it was all wise (except for the cakes) so Lucy just finished getting her things together, paid her rent for the next two months, wondering if that would be enough and somehow doubting it would be. Travel to Caelum from Crocus was going to have them on board an airship for a little over a week since they were flying to a smaller city in the western region of the country.

The Raijinshuu had gone to Crocus already with Wendy in tow, Cristoff had to get his visa from the Boscan embassy and there was a sporting equipment store and an armorer there the team wanted to pick things up from before they left. So Team Natsu travelled on their own, Natsu miserable because there was no healer to ease his motion sickness for the 10+ hour train ride to Crocus.

She had gotten to talk with Levy, set it up with Gajeel to give Levy the book she'd gotten signed for her, since she was going to miss her friends birthday, something she wasn't happy about but couldn't be helped. At least Levy was pre-occupied with the Iron Dragon Slayer, he'd asked Levy on a real date and Lucy was almost in pain she wasn't going to be there to talk with Levy afterward but she had a com lacrima now, purchased with the money from the first keypiece mission and planned to call Levy the day after to see how things had gone.

Crocus was bustling, alive with people when they arrived, Erza smiled back at Lucy Natsu and Gray, "We have four hours before we need to be at the Sky Port, I would like to visit a book store and pick up some reading material." Erza said, Lucy grinned, her friend always knew exactly what would pull her in.

"Ok, well, I'd like to hit the clothing store, I need some more shirts…keep losing mine…" Gray muttered the last part and Lucy and Erza both snickered.

"I'm going ahead, there's a diner at the Sky Port, Happy and I are hungry anyway." Natsu said.

"You're always hungry Natsu." Lucy observed, smiling fondly at the grinning slayer. "Yeah, I guess I am, see you guys there." He called, hefting his bag and making his way through the crowds of people in the direction of the sky port.

Erza and Lucy found a good book store and Lucy, who was determined to carry no more than her messenger bag, having everything else with Virgo, managed to find room in the bag for the books she bought, they stopped by a candy store close to the Skyport then, purchasing some treats for the flight before taking the huge elevator up to the concourses that led to the docks for the airships.

"We're flying on the Besillah." Erza said, reviewing her information sheet. Laxus had given everyone one a few days ago with their tickets so they would know how to get to and on board their airship.

The new trade agreements with Bosco had brought the countries incredible airships to Fiore in spite of the train line owners resisting them. It opened up a huge amount of trade with other countries as well as travel options that had been pretty lengthy and miserable before.

The Airships were comfortable, safer than boats, far faster than trains and could manage a great deal of cargo, though the Besillah was a passenger ship. "They call these ships flying resorts." Lucy smiled as they neared the dock where the Besillah was waiting. Natsu stood up from a seat in the lobby along with Gray who was now pulling two large suitcases on a little wheeled cart, all recently purchased, he'd meant it when he'd said he was buying clothes it seemed.

Through the windows they could see the Besillah, the sleek ship was a big as the largest boats Lucy had ever seen on the water, the massive lacrima engines mounted along its belly.

"I saw Evergreen board while I was over there in the diner." Natsu said, nodding toward the concourse diner across the way, he'd been sitting content to watch the airships come and go while he and Happy stuffed their faces.

"Lets hurry and find Wendy or Cristoff then so you can keep all you just ate." Lucy quipped and the Fire slayer suddenly paled a little, eyes widening "Yeah…yeah lets hurry and do that!" He agreed and they went through boarding, having their bags checked through, travel papers reviewed etc took a while but soon they were walking across the flight bridge being greeted by pretty Boscan flight attendants. "Welcome aboard the Besillah!" They greeted, handing out maps of the ship and giving them directions to their cabins.

Gray was grinning, he'd been around Boscan women before and it had always been a really good experience.

They went to their cabins and Lucy was amazed they each had their own, Dr. Grinoir had spared no expense for the now combined teams.

It wasn't spacious, a simple room with a queen sized bed dominating it, large windows affording a breathtaking view, a little closet and a bathroom that consisted of a toilet and a sink.

Lucy frowned, not having even a shower to herself kind of bothered her, but looking at the ships map she saw there was a shower, bath and steam room on every deck, what sort of alarmed her was there weren't designated mens and womens separate ones.

She knew Boscans were very open, casual about sex, they had a relaxed forward thinking culture that really did favor women and empower them as much as men, she had always sort of admired it even while it kind of intimidated her in away.

Still, an open shower/bath? She shook it off, deciding it was best to unpack, she was going to be in this cabin for 8 days she could get a little comfortable. Summoning Virgo she and the maid spirit rapidly had dresses hanging and clothes in the dresser.

"Passengers, welcome aboard the Besillah. I am Captain Kaldair, we are in the process of pushing away from the dock and will begin our ascent to our cruising altitude of 1000 feet for this 8 day flight to the city of Umleith in Caelum with one half day stop in the capital city of Prentice on the way. All amenities are now open for your enjoyment, please enjoy your time aboard the Besillah." Came over the speakers and Lucy smiled, looking out the window of her room and seeing them moving, grateful that Cristoff and Wendy had been thoughtful enough to wait for Natsu in the reception area so Wendy could cast her new spell on him so he could enjoy being aboard the ship.

Once she saw Crocus grow little beneath the ship she turned away from the window and found Virgo had already excused herself. Smiling she said a silent Thank You to the spirit as someone knocked on her door.

"There is a pool, and many other amenities, even a casino onboard, I would like to visit the spa and have my nails done before dinner with Evergreen, would you care to join us?" Erza asked as soon as Lucy opened the door.

"I'd love to! Let me grab my bag!" Lucy grinned.

"This has to be the best way possible to travel." Evergreen was saying as they walked from the spa to the dining hall/Casino/Club that was on the top deck of the ship. It was dinner time and Lucy was starving.

"Agreed, it's good our King was able to work out such a good agreement with Bosco. It feels like a vacation instead of travel." Erza said brightly, admiring her now pink finger and toenails, some even had lovely flower and bird designs painted onto them.

Lucy had gone red, since her bathing suit was that color and she had a slinky sundress and some other things in that color. She'd decided she was going to see if she couldn't catch a little attention, maybe even the notice of Wendys new healing magic teacher.

She had an edge there, she already had a great friendship with Wendy, honestly loved the girl, so it was easy to insert herself in what Wendy was up to. She just needed to figure out how to maybe get time alone with the Lunar slayer, it was hard to be flirty with a 16 year old girl grinning and hanging on every word.

They met up with Natsu, Freed and Gray and Lucy asked after the others.

"Laxus, Bickslow and Cristoff wanted to investigate the ships gymnasium. They said they would grab dinner at the small eatery by the pool that serves all Boscan cuisine. I believe they plan to linger around the pool tonight because the weather is nice." Freed replied.

Dinner in the main dining hall came with a show that wasn't half bad, singing and dancing that had everyone smiling and Evergreen and Erza both determined to purchase Boscan veil outfits when the waitress told them the attire on the dancers could be bought at one of the shops in the third level shopping area.

Lucy had to admit, the outfits were sexy as hell and looked very soft and comfortable, almost like something you would see on a genie when she thought about it.

After exploring the shopping level and giving in and buying herself one of the veil outfits because damn it, they were so soft and Evergreen, Wendy and Erza all said the red one looked amazing on her, Lucy was tired but wanting a bath before she turned in.

"I'll accompany you Lucy, it is my understanding that as per Boscan culture, the baths/showers and steam rooms are open to both sexes, so none of us should visit them alone." Erza said.

"I'm not too worried, a lot of the men on board aren't bad looking at all, but if it's ok, I'll go with you too." Evergreen said, Wendy adding her own agreement so all of the women returned to their cabins then met up again in the provided robes. Lucy brought her bathing suit along, unsure of how she would feel until she saw how things were laid out.

It turned out the open bathing facilities had rows of lockers, locks provided upon request, there were open showers that didn't have doors and only waist high partitions that were apparently traditional for Bosco, but there were also a few showers that were private, with locking doors made of heavily etched glass that couldn't really be seen through, you could tell if someone was in there, but the glass distorted enough you really couldn't make out any sort of details.

The steam rooms could hold up to 8 people according to the attendants, and the hot baths were, in fact, open to all but had attendants manning them so if anyone behaved in an inappropriate way, they would be handled promptly.

Lucy was also informed attendants were available to assist in bathing if requested, massages including private ones that "Are meant to provide full pleasure and release of tension, you may select a highly trained and skilled male or female attendant if you wish such a session." They were told.

Wendy blushed, hell, all of them blushed. But after seeing a few of the trained attendants, and knowing how Boscans were raised, Lucy was sure she wasn't the only one tempted.

After glimpsing the bath area and seeing it mostly empty, they decided to be brave, it was their first night on this adventure, they were travelling to foreign countries, it was time to live a little!

Erza had no qualms about going nude into the bath, Lucy, blushing furiously but determined not to be a prude, followed her lead trying not to make eye contact with the male attendant who was present…and not bad looking.

Wendy opted for her bathing suit, but Evergreen, refusing to be outdone by her guildmates, also went nude into the steaming waters. They were fragrant, a mixture of minerals and oils in the flowing water, circulated and heated through a waterfall that was at the back of the bath.

They opted to sit by the waterfall and Lucy groaned as she sank to her chin in the soothing water.

"Ok…this is amazing. I can't believe we're on a ship, flying through the air, and soaking in an amazing bath right now." She purred.

"I'm really loving this, we get 8 days of this." Evergreen added.

"Liking Boscan airship travel hmm ladies?" Lucy almost eeped, wading toward them were three decently good sized men, not Boscan judging by their paler complexions and lack of tattoos.

The water was heavy enough with minerals and movement she was certain they couldn't see any more than they would have if they were trying to look through one of the private shower doors but Lucy still felt exposed and uncomfortable with the leers on their faces.

"Very much, but we were also enjoying it privately and wish no trouble with anyone." Erza replied giving them a dangerous look that would have sent anyone who knew her running.

The men though, did not know her, all they saw were some good looking women in a corner relatively far from the attendants post.

"No trouble at all, we're just looking to enjoy the trip like you ladies are." The one speaking had red hair, styled up in some odd attempt at a pompadour and vaguely reminded Lucy of Wakaba, just without the smile.

"You know these waters are pretty nice, and if you just sit a little higher on the rock formations by the waterfall, gets everything that matters at just about the perfect height for full enjoyment, know what I mean?" The redhead was lewdly moving his hips and Erza curled her lip as Lucy, Evergreen and Wendy recoiled in disgust.

"You will leave now, we want nothing to do with your brand of fun, now go away and leave us alone or else." Erza snarled. The men laughed, and Erza was just about to move when the water suddenly rose and swept the men back from them.

Walking along the outer edge of the bath was the good looking Boscan attendant. "I warned you men, if you bothered any woman, ignored a single hint of rejection, you would face repercussions, this is a Boscan ship, you will respect the women on board. If you are looking for sexual release we have trained attendants that can assist you but you are not allowed to force your attention on other passengers. These women were clear when you approached they did not want your company." He was saying firmly, a flick of his wrist and the water hurled the men to the far end of the bath area where two other male attendants removed them.

Lucy looked away, the three men were all naked, and all had hard ons, it was clear what they had been thinking.

"Thank you." Evergreen smiled up at the attendant, who was clearly a water mage. He smiled down at them "We have to give everyone a chance to behave respectfully, I had a feeling about those three, their conversation when they came in here was not a positive one. You will not encounter them in the baths again, they will be banned from being in here if women are present in the future." He bowed, his dark brown hair falling over sea colored eyes and Evergreen and Erza both smiled back more than a little warmly.

After a good comfortable soak they went to the showers then Lucy returned to her cabin, falling asleep looking through the window at a deep dark blue sky filled with stars that reminded her of the Lunar slayers eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Your being stared at." Freed said as he walked past the showers Laxus, Bickslow and Cristoff occupied. He had gone to the private showers with doors but Cristoff and Bickslow lacked any need for privacy, accustomed to open shower areas and neither wanted to wait for one of the few private ones anyway.

So, both men had opted to just take their showers in the Boscan common area and Laxus had agreed with the choice too, the three all needing them after enjoying time in the well equipped gym.

"Looking forward to 8 days of time in a good gym, the guilds is always a bit of a mess and Gajeel keeps snacking on the weights." Laxus said, not caring any more than the two Boscan men to his right if anyone was staring at them.

"Yeah, I like they have balance beams and uneven bars too, don't see many gyms with gymnastic equipment." Bickslow said, finishing up and grabbing his towel, when he turned he saw what Freed had. A couple of women openly watching the men shower. One was Boscan, tattoos unmistakable, the other though wasn't. Bickslow gave them a smile, wrapping the towel around his waist and headed for the lockers to collect his robe and clothes so he could return to his cabin.

When he started back across the area he saw the Boscan woman had moved and was leaning on the low patrician outside Laxus' spot, a few moments later Laxus reached out and pulled the woman into the stall with him. She giggled, but seeing Laxus bend his head to kiss her, there wasn't much doubt what was happening there.

The brunette that was with her stepped out then and Bickslow had to stop or run into her.

She smiled up at him, her ship issued robe open, yep…gorgeous, Bickslow raised a brow at her "Did you need something?" He asked her.

"Company." She replied and he grinned, pulling her to him.

"Later little brother…Laxus" He called as she walked with him from the showers, there was so much to be said for women that were not afraid to ask for what they wanted.

Cristoff smiled watching his brother leave. Silent, he left Laxus, who was engrossed in his new companion, grabbed his robe smiling to himself and headed to his cabin. He wasn't one for jealousy, wasn't feeling especially in need of a woman at the moment and wasn't totally sure why, usually hi appetite ran high. When he felt the need though he was sure for the next 8 days at least he wouldn't have a problem getting what he wanted.

If nothing else, the steam room massages were satisfying and the experienced attendants knew their way around the pleasures of those they served. It was late, he knew Wendy had gone to bed a few hours ago, everyones cabins were on this level, Dr. Grinoir kept them together.

Dried off he pulled on his swim shorts some track pants no shirt but shrugged into a zippered dark blue hoodie deciding to take a walk on the open deck and maybe have a swim before he turned in. He could feel a full moon coming, and always deeply savored any time he could be out in the moonlight, it invigorated him, charged his magic, fed his spirit.

So as soon as he was outside, the breeze washing over him with the light of a nearly full moon he let the hoodie slide down his arms, carrying it and turning his face up toward the moon, standing by the railing and looking out over the moonwashed landscape below them.

It was far from his first time on a Boscan airship, though these brand new ones built to serve as strictly passenger liners he hadn't been on, he'd always flown on gunships or freighters. He had to admit, this was pretty nice, the amenities of home while travelling.

Wendy was going to learn fast, he could tell that much, needed her second origin opened too, he could do that but she'd need to even out how she used her magic first. She tended to pour too much energy into her spells and wear herself out fast, and her precision just plain wasn't there, making her healing sloppy, which her outpouring of magic energy compensated for but he could see why Makarov had sought help for her.

He had always liked his brothers team, he'd known them for years, and he liked the other team they were with now as well. Natsu, as a Dragon Slayer, was a bit of a shock. He was used to disciplined Dragon Slayers, his sister was manic about her training and controlling her magic and Laxus was no slouch either, Cobra rarely made the smallest mistake that he'd seen, also precise, deadly in combat, but Natsu was like a canon missing its barrel.

Gray seemed decent, he'd not met an Ice Make demon slayer before, the man wielded some hefty power. Erza was formal, a little stiff, and beautiful, and of course Lucy, the Celestial Mage was stunning, had at least two spirits he knew from his childhood, and had a kindness to her, none of the harder edges he was used to in women.

She seemed shy, her arousal around him he'd not missed, but he wasn't sure if it was all for him or not, so far other men had been around every time he'd been around her and caught that heady feminine scent of arousal coming from her, when he'd been checking her back and legs by the pool in Onibus he'd scented it, and was certain that was directed at him, her breathing and heart rate weren't being driven by anything buy his hands on her body that time.

He'd be lying if he tried to claim he didn't return her interest but she was "The Light of Fairy Tail." According to his brother, who had told him he doubted there was a man in the guild who hadn't thought about wanting her in some way, but she was well adored by the guild, so he was better off keeping himself tightly reined into the friend zone with her, no matter how wonderful he was sure her gorgeous body would feel beneath his.

He still didn't really understand the reservations, the whole "Don't have sex it's naughty" thing Fiore clung to like a filthy outdated shield against their women having personal control over their own bodies and the pleasures those bodies could enjoy.

Cana had seemed more like a normal Boscan woman when he'd met her, but he'd been warned away from her too so he'd just seek women elsewhere, in all his visits with his brother, companionship from women was never something he had to work much for, so he wasn't overly concerned, he wouldn't be going without, it was just sad the finest women he'd met were not options because of antiquated ideas about a woman that abstained and didn't enjoy herself was somehow better than one that did.

He liked Lucy, he'd always had a thing for blondes, maybe it was because most of the people in Bosco had dark colored hair. It also could be because she was a celestial mage, a strong one from what he could tell, and had Virgo contracted, he'd always been fond of Virgo.

He walked the entire deck before heading to the pool. Since it was late most of the lights were dimed so the moons light dominated the area which was fine with him, he preferred it anyway.

Striping away the pants and his shoes he tossed his clothes onto a lounge near the pool and dove in. A few laps followed and stretched out his body, the unexpected workout with the weights in the gym that evening had been something he'd needed but the swim stretched everything out really well so that when he emerged from the pool and grabbed a towel from a nearby cart he was feeling the gentle tug of being tired deep enough he could probably get to sleep soon.

He was always like this around full moons, the influx of surplus magic made everything in him hum with power and energy. In a couple of nights he'd definitely be about drunk with it and needing some female attention.

He stretched out on the lounge, soaking in the night, it was all such an integral part of him, from the cool air, to the dark sky, bright stars and luminous moon, though he was a Lunar Slayer he still used star related spells, using primarily Lunar based magics but also celestial and the rings on his fingers made him a capable holder mage too, he'd worked with Aldhibah and Rastaban for a lot of years now.

Maybe that was another reason he liked Lucy, holder magics tended to mesh well and his and hers were about as close and they could get.

Light of Fairy Tail…he reminded himself, off limits. He really had to stop thinking about her, he'd prowl a bit tomorrow and see about getting some feminine company, that was probably all he needed, he was just thinking about the Blonde because he liked blondes and it was close to a full moon so he was getting riled. Easy enough to fix.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucy was just lost, she really hadn't meant to wander the whole fucking ship but for the life of her she couldn't find the door that would get her back below decks, she'd wandered the upper deck, enjoyed the moonlight, the starry sky, and was finally ready for actual sleep when she halted.

Laying on a lounge, completely alone in the darkened pool area was Cristoff, stretched out wearing just those fitted dark blue swim shorts of his. He looked unreal, tall body stretched on the chair, arms behind his head, toned and defined abs, chest, he had such flawless definition, not overdone, just what any woman would love to get her hands all over.

Unable to stop herself she slipped through the little gate into the pool area and went over to him. He was asleep, body still damp from a swim, beads of water glistening on his tan skin, long black hair clinging to his shoulders in places.

She couldn't put a label on what all he made her feel but she wanted him, and that she could label easily, lust. The man was just a tall, dark and gorgeous hunk of panty dropping sex on legs and she wanted a piece. Leaning down she couldn't stop herself from touching him, sliding her hands over the warm skin, amazed to find him so warm to the touch given he was still wet from swimming and laying in damp swim shorts at night with the cool breeze blowing.

Eye like the sky above them came open and she was transfixed again. Nobody had eyes like his, she'd never even imagined someone could, it had to come in part from his magic, which fascinated her, his rings, his healing, his easy going nature, he handled Wendy so well, was friends with some of her spirits even.

He didn't say anything, just reached a hand up into her hair and pulled her down to kiss him and she was lost in a new way. His lips, warm and soft moving on hers she didn't hesitate to press her body into him, not caring that the water on his skin soaked into her jacket and little tank top, he felt incredible.

She bit his lower lip, earning a growl that made her insides clench and burn hotter. When his lips parted her tongue was pushing into his mouth and she could feel the sharper than normal canines, his body just radiated power, the deep growl, the masculine scent like the evening breeze, his black hair was damp and thick in her fingers and she just devoured him because he let her.

His lips slid from hers, trailing along her jawline while hands that seemed to know exactly what she wanted slid her jacket form her and pushed up her tank top so it bunched under her arms and exposed her full breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra, she was dressed for bed after all.

He teased her breasts until she was moaning, writhing on top of him, straddling his hips and grinding herself against him, feeling his hips lift to meet her, his hardened member straining against his shorts, pressing deliciously against her core and her hands were shaking as she grabbed the waist of the shorts and shoved them down until he was free of them enough that when she shoved her tight little shorts and panties to the side she could sink down on him and feel him filling her, decidedly bigger than any of the three men she'd been with in both girth and length she was groaning in a mixture of deep pleasure and pain before he was even fully seated inside her but he slid skilled fingers to the bundle of nerves at her center, pressing her little button and she threw her head back.

She was already drenched, all that slowed the process was purely the fact he was so much bigger than the men who she'd been with, but once she felt herself settle, him deep inside of her, the pain was gone quickly replaced by burning need and she started moving on him, riding his hard length, hands braced on his firm stomach, after a few strokes she trust down harder and he finally made a sound, a wonderful growl but he still said nothing, just started thrusting up with his hips, driving himself into her as she rode him harder and harder.

It was intense, she felt like he was almost too deep, plunging so far inside of her each thrust flirted with but never quite touched pain, just a surging tension, tighter and tighter until she was bucking on top of him, the lounge scraping on the deck their breathing coming in ragged pants.

"So good…oh Gods…Cristoff…" She panted and his fingers were firm on her hips, one hand sliding to her ass, clenching the cheek there hard he added a little twist when he would pull her down on him, enough to change the angle just a little so the head of his erection suddenly hit her g-spot and within two thrusts she was flung rapidly over the edge into bliss, vision going white as she felt herself cum.

Thrashing wildly she fell off the lounge and was somehow tangled in something…maybe her jacket? No he'd thrown that off, it was all around her and she struggled with it, where had he gone?

Lucy popped up, free of what she saw now were the blankets from her bed, and she wasn't on the pool deck…she was in her fucking cabin and there wasn't a sexy dragon slayer laying panting for her either, just her own sadly empty bed.

"Fuck my life…" She growled.

Lucy kicked the covers off herself and heaved a sigh, grabbing up a light jacket to be on the safe side she slid her feet into her trainers not bothering with socks and headed from her cabin, a nice walk would help her relax, maybe shake the lusty thoughts from her Lunar slayer obsessed mind.

She'd thought that would work, when she stepped out onto the top deck and the breeze washed over her, moonlight making everything silvery she was sure she'd made a good choice. She didn't walk far, had seen the ships pool during the day and thought maybe gazing at the water with the moon shining on it would be soothing since she couldn't really see anything but dark shapes below the ship right now. There was hardly anyone out, but then it was almost 2am, anyone still up was probably below decks at the ships casino or club.

Just a few of the crew were milling about, cleaning and preparing everything for the following day before they turned in themselves.

Her calm though was turned upside down when she saw the object of her recent dream laying on a lounge by the pool, in those dark shorts, a hoodie and jeans lain over the nearby chair moonlight glittering on beads of water on his smooth skin.

It was just like her dream, he wasn't on his back, instead on his belly, black hair pulled over one shoulder, both arms under his head it was like he was sunbathing just under the moon.

Lunar slayer, maybe he was like Natsu, consumed his primary element except you didn't eat moonlight, so he laid out in it?

"You couldn't sleep either hmm?" He cracked open an eye and she saw it catch the moonlight, flashed almost as silver as the moon above them for a moment before he closed it, smiling.

"N…no, I uh….had some disturbing dreams." She managed awkwardly. _Way to go Luce, never can get much more than a sentience out around the man, he's gotta think I'm some sort of idiot_. She mentally shook herself, but this was un-nerving, minutes ago, in her dreams she'd been all over this man and it had been so…real…intense, she could still taste him, feel how warm and firm his skin had been…

"Mmm, I can help with those dreams." He said lazily, and he moved, swinging his legs down and sitting on the lounge.

Lucys eyes flew wide, help?! He was the fucking star of those dreams and here he was, exactly like she had dreamed about him, nearly naked stretched out by the deserted pool in the moonlight except the reality was ten times as enticing as the dream Cristoff had been, this one was talking to her in that smooth deep lilting voice.

"Y…y-you can..h-help? How?" She stammered, fingers digging into the waist high fence that ran around the pool area, it was the only thing giving her the ability to stop herself from diving right onto that man, pinning him to the lounge and taking what she'd dreamed of having.

"I'm a lunar dragon slayer, I've never encountered anything that could resist my command to sleep, and I can influence dreaming, command sweet dreams or nightmares on people. I can't tell you what to dream, but I can command your dream state to keep them pleasant." He told her, now fully under that dark gaze she was mesmerized.

"You looked like you were sunbathing." She said suddenly, trying hard to stop thinking about her damn dream.

He smiled, turning his face into the moonlight, eyes closed, looking so utterly at peace it was compelling.

"I feel the moon, it's cycles, it's movement in the sky, when its reaching full I get restless, have more energy than I know what to do with, laying out in it is soothing, refreshing, the less clothing I have separating me from it the better, it's like warm water on my skin right now." He told her and the idea made a shiver run through her.

"You prefer to be naked huh?" She asked, almost licking her lips at the idea, she'd prefer it too, but then mentally slapped herself _Ok, bad Lucy, seriously, this is not how you convince the Gods you're a good girl deserving of the raven haired angel sitting a few feet away and there's no doubt it would take divine intervention to land that sexy thing so you need to behave_!

He smirked, and she shifted under that suddenly warmed gaze "Yes, if I had my way, I'd prefer to lay naked under the moon. Were I in Bosco that's exactly what I'd be doing in a couple of nights." He replied.

"In a couple of nights? Why not tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Night after tomorrow the moon will be full, I'll have more energy than at any other time during its cycle." He stood then suddenly, reaching out and grabbing the hoodie from the chair and pulling it on. Truth was, at the moment, his blood was singing through his veins and the blonde was standing there, her golden hair almost glowing in the moonlight, silken skin luminous beneath it. At home, right now, he'd usually have at least one woman with him, likely out on the balcony of his home by the Guild, he'd fuck her all night too, by the full moon he rarely had fewer than three women with him, two would struggle to keep up with the amount of energy he'd have under that incredible feeling, endless bath of magical power he'd be under.

He'd fucked his way through many full moons now, and planned to do the same in two nights, he was sure he could get a couple of women to let him drive them insane with pleasure for a night.

So, with that energy flowing through him, his libido in overdrive, pushed by his surging magical power and his dragon basking in it within him wanting to direct that energy into sating more carnal desires, having the beautiful blonde standing there, smelling strongly of desire wasn't doing him any favors. So he pulled on his hoodie, hoping the fabric would slow the bath of moonlight he was in and help him keep his head straight, he felt himself a little drunk on it right now.

He saw her faint disappointment cross her face when he covered up, the angle of the moon right now had it coming slightly behind him, washing over her lovely face and gratefully shadowing his own so his expression, which he was sure was at least a little predatory right now, wasn't as obvious. He was lucky his eyes weren't glowing, they often did under a moon this full, they would for sure in two nights, he'd need to stay well away from Lucy until it started to wane.

Fairy Tails light, off limits. He'd just keep reminding himself of that, teach the Sky Dragon Slayer, work and do his share on this extended mission, and keep a nice distance from Lucy and her tempting chocolate colored eyes, luscious body…he shook his head, hiding the head clearing movement under pulling his hair free from the hoodie and grabbing up his track pants and shoes.

"I'll walk you back to your room if you're ready, I can make sure you sleep well." He offered, wishing as he said it he could do it with his body instead of his magic…he'd love nothing more, the idea of laying that beautiful blonde down and wearing her body out, having her writhing and gasping beneath him was far too tantalizing a thought and one he shoved firmly aside, managing what he hoped was a friendly smile as the came to the gate a little to her left and stepped through it, closing it behind himself.

Lucy really didn't get a clean perception of what he said. Her mind instantly taking the idea of him making sure she slept well right into the gutter, involving her legs wrapped around that tall body, her tongue moving over his skin, Gods he filled that bathing suit out so well…

"Y-yeah…I mean…yes, please…I want energy enough for a jog in the morning with Erza before breakfast, and there's a yoga class we were thinking about too…" She was saying. In her haste to clear away her lecherous thoughts she was babbling, and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself.

"They have a lot on this ship to do. I've never travelled on one of these passenger liners before, always been on gunships or freighters so I've got a full day planned too." He smiled and she was relieved he didn't seem to be picking up on how much he had been affecting her. She wanted to know him better, she really did, her spirits liked him, and that said a lot, meant a lot, but it didn't mean she should be clamoring to get into bed with him.

Even if he was just perfectly tall enough she'd fit in his arms, head under his chin, be able to tilt her head back just right for long kissing while her hands wandered that tall yummy body….Fuck, there she went again…she really should just go slam her head in a door a few times, then she'd sleep.

"The brochure they handed out when we came onboard said this type of airship was a pretty new design, that the Boscan government just rolled out 12 of them last year and 6 of those were going to be serving Fiore." Lucy fell into the more mundane trivia gratefully, the farther from talk about him laying naked under the moon, the better.

"I didn't even know, but then they don't really announce what they're doing in the way of the airship fleets compositions. Not to the Guilds anyway. I'm sure my father and oldest brother probably know a lot about them." He said as they walked.

Mental note, ask him more about he and Bickslows family, easy non-sexual topic. Lucy noted, smiling at him. "You have plans tomorrow huh?" She asked and he nodded.  
"The ship has a great gym, and I maintain a pretty strict training schedule at home with weights and such, Laxus proved to be good competition for me today so we plan to spar a little tomarrow after weights, no magic, just hand to hand." He replied, grateful of the simple topic.

"You're going to spar with Laxus?!" She stared at him like he was crazy and he grinned "You act like that's something remarkable, he's a little bigger than me but we handle the same weights and I honestly have more training in open combat than he does because I've trained into the military and the knighthood for Bosco for the last several years in addition to my magic training. In Bosco, mages are required to enlist for military service at 16, we don't get called for duty often but we train twice a month so we can fight efficiently and safely with non-magical forces." He said confidently.

He honestly wasn't sure how he would fare against Laxus, the man had been a hulking beast when he'd Cristoff was a boy but the 7 year time skip had allowed Cristoff to catch up to him in size and physical strength so he was actually pretty excited about being able to take on someone who had intimidated him as a child.

"Well…I've seen Laxus take on some pretty serious people, he's one of our guilds strongest." Lucy said uncertainly, she couldn't say whether or not Cristoff could handle Laxus, he was big enough, taller than Gajeel but not quite as tall as Laxus, she just had a hard time imagining anyone holding their own against Laxus well.

He smiled at her though "Well, I'm one of my guilds strongest, but it's not anything serious, just some sparing, not like we're challenging each other to real combat." He told her. Maybe that was where she was hung up. So used to Natsu, who couldn't ever seem to hold himself back from turning everything into a major destruction party.

Cristoff was calm for a Dragon Slayer, Evergreen was right about his soothing presence. Soothing and at the same time so very tempting. He lacked the brooding darkness Laxus and Gajeel seemed to have down pat, and the wild barely controlled destruction that was Natsu. Cristoff had his own unique presence that was…well…like the night if she thought about it, calm, peaceful, but also so sensual and mysterious.

They reached her door. "I knew you were one of these, Evergreen has been playing around with scented lotions and it's made distinguishing who was in what room a little harder around hers, I'm just a few doors down from you." He observed, nodding past her door.

She was staring up at him, in the hallway light she could see more of him, and the luminous yet shadowy nighttime wasn't hanging around him like some sort of cloak. Now she could see those incredible eyes and those lips…Gods his mouth just begged to be kissed, she bet it was just amazing.

He leaned closer and her breath caught as his nose brushed hers and the midnight eyes almost swallowed her. "Go inside Lucy, go to sleep and have sweet dreams." He breathed, his warm breath fanning over her lips and she tilted into him wanting so much to have a long hot kiss but instead her body ignored her desires, her lips barely touching his before she pulled back and he was watching her intently and she felt it, magic, his magic, flowing through her, soothing, calming, her mind already drifting, body feeling light and comfortable she opened her door and stepped into her cabin, closing and locking the door and going straight to her bed where she slid under the covers and was instantly deep asleep.

Cristoff put a hand on the wall to steady himself, holy hell was that woman hard to resist, when she'd started staring at his mouth he'd damn near pushed her against the wall and given her the kiss she clearly wanted. But if he'd done that, with his blood running hot and high on energy like it was, he wasn't sure he could stop there, not with her arousal floating around him, heavy with honey and strawberries, her scent was edible, and that was dangerous for him.

"Watch it Moony." He snapped his head up meeting stormy blue/gray eyes. Laxus stood in his cabins doorway a couple down from Lucys, right next to Cristoffs glaring at him.

"She's kin, MY kin, you keep your moon drunk ass clear of her, especially right now." Laxus said firmly. He knew Cristoff, knew he was a good man, but he also knew close to a full moon Cristoff got horny as hell, like a mini mating season sort of level of lust just without the drive to actually claim a mate. He had no intention of letting one of his Nakama get pulled into the Lunar slayers over tuned attraction right now.

Cristoff had already told him he would be a little overpowered around the full moon, and to expect him to be entertaining some women, Laxus had been a little surprised Cristoff hadn't taken anyone to his cabin tonight, but catching him in the hall, hovering over Lucy had been a surprise Laxus didn't want. Bickslow had warned Cristoffs attraction on women would ramp up with this, that women went to him like moths to light during full moons and Lucys attraction toward the Lunar Slayer hadn't slipped his notice. Normally he wouldn't care, Lucy was a grown woman and Cristoff was a good man, but not right now, not at the start of a long mission with the moon coming full.

He didn't need the drama, this mission was a great opportunity and Laxus wasn't going to have Bickslows oversexed brother fucking it up.

"I know, she's off limits, notice I sent her in without me? I could have probably joined her, she reeks of wanting me but I didn't, and I won't." Cristoff said, a little irritated Laxus would think he'd forget or ignore what he'd been told.

"Damn right you won't or I'll kick your fucking ass so you'll just be unconscious through this full moon." Laxus snapped.

Cristoffs eyes narrowed, and Laxus saw them lighten, his magic jumping, electricity starting to snake out in little arcs over his arms.

"As if you could, I'm not the 11 year old you left when you returned to Fiore, went to Tenrou…you don't intimidate me anymore Laxus. I was just helping Lucy get to sleep, she showed up on deck up where I was laying by the pool, said she'd had a bad dream, I was just helping, nothing more." He tried hard to keep this angled toward calm, his own dragon rising seeing Laxus' magic activating.

"I could put you down Cristoff, you've grown all right, but don't doubt me." Laxus warned.

Cristoffs eyes narrowed further "You should take your own advice Laxus, I can help you sleep just as easy as I helped Lucy." He said calmly.

Laxus' lip curled "It wouldn't work and you wouldn't dare."

Cristoffs eyes went silver and Laxus' widened "Sleep Laxus."

The next moment the lightning slayer hit the floor snoring and Cristoff released the breath he'd been holding. The heavy thud from the big man going down caused Bickslows door to open a minute later and the Seith gaped between his brother and his best friend.

"The fuck did you do?" Bix demanded.

"Put an overprotective dragon to sleep. He may or may not remember, hopefully he'll think he dreamed it. Help me get him into his bed." Cristoff sighed. Bickslow frowned at him but stepped forward and helped his brother lug the heavy slayer back into his cabin and put him back into his bed.

"Careful messing with Laxus little brother, he won't play nice." Bickslow warned.

"I realize that, he was just jumping to some conclusions he shouldn't have been and I had to diffuse the situation, it's fine, I won't say a word if you wont and he'll not be sure if it happened or not." Cristoff said, hoping he was right about that.

"Yeah ok, well, get to bed damn it, we're training in the morning and you're sparing with him too, if you've riled him up he's gonna fuck you over as it is." Bickslow snickered, having no clue what had happened but he was looking forward to seeing his little brother stand toe to toe with Laxus. Little shit had been way too cocky since he'd come back from Tenrou and discovered his little skinny brother had grown into a monster on par with Laxus and Gajeel. Bickslow couldn't just put him in a headlock and noogy him into submission anymore, Cristoff could fucking break him in half now, but he was still the big brother damn it.

"Yeah yeah, night Bixy." Cristoff waved as they both left Laxus' cabin and retreated to their own on either side of the Lightning slayers.

Once in his room Cristoff groaned and fell onto his bed, he should have just gone to the damn steam rooms for a message.


	3. Chapter 3 To the first Key

A/N setting things up, so a long chapter, hope everyone doesn't mind too much. To everyone leaving reviews/feedback, THANK YOU, helps a LOT. Whyx, Amber, J.D. Roses, Western, Cassie, , kitten and so very many others who are starting this adventure with me, I appreciate you!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following day Cristoff finally got lucky. Laxus didn't remember what had happened, and unpredictable side effect of forcing people into sleep was sometimes there was memory loss of events shortly preceding the forced sleep. It wasn't always like that, but Cristoff got lucky and that was what happened with Laxus. He didn't even remember seeing Cristoff almost kiss Lucy in the hall.

The Lunar slayer kept his mouth shut, was grateful his brother did too and went about his work out with an agreeable smiling Laxus who was sending him occasional compliments on his overall strength since he could lift at the same level as the Lightning slayer, bench and leg press on par with him too.

When it came time to spar they both clasped magic cancelling bracelets on so heightened aggression wouldn't spur either to use magic, they were both S-class mages with three origins open, the ship wouldn't hold together if they cut lose.

Cristoff had considerable hand to hand training and was just that little bit smaller, shorter by a couple inches, lighter by maybe 30lbs, but he wasn't faster and Bickslow, Freed, Natsu and Gray were all wide eyed after nearly an hour had seen the pair pretty much at an ongoing stalemate. Natsu had stopped his comments of wanting to get in on the action, and stopped asking one or the other of the two bigger slayers to fight him.

"Enough…shit, not the scrawny 11 year old, that's for damn sure…." Laxus grunted finally. Grabbing up a towel to wipe his face clear of sweat, Cristoff did the same, both men breathing heavily.

"Ok, so I know you get military training every month, what the fuck else because that couldn't have made that much of a difference." Laxus asked as they all headed for the showers.

"I was knighted, inducted into the sacred order about 6 years ago after getting decorated a few times in some clan wars that happened in the North Eastern Grass Sea. I spent a lot of time in training with the Knights at the Palace before they would run the immaculate light ceremonies, and have trained with the Knights and the Maidens off and on ever since." Cristoff replied.

He was grateful they'd pushed each other so hard, stepping under the hot water of the shower he could tell he'd burned a lot of energy. Bickslow had collected his bracelets and even the crash in of magic power suddenly flooding him didn't perk him up much.

The friendly ribbing from Laxus he took in stride, having grown up with three older brothers he had long since developed patience with that sort of thing. It wasn't as though Laxus and Bickslow hadn't seen Cristoff since they had returned from Tenrou either, Cristoff had visited several times since then and the Raijinshuu had even come to Bosco for a month when their youngest sister had gone through a tragedy and had needed family to gather around her for a while.

It was just the two men couldn't quite get past just how much the two youngest brothers of the Pradesh family had grown and changed in those 7 years. Cristoff, and the youngest of the Pradesh family , Vander, were now both as tall as Bickslow and Cristoff had become one of White Seas treasured officers while Vander had gone into covert operations for the government of Bosco, best known as the Steel Council.

Everyone in Bickslows family had blossomed young, achieving a lot early in life, so the family had become more honored, treasured by the Royal family and not just in Bosco.

Returning to all of that had been a shock for Bickslow, who had vanished while his father was still struggling to deal with the repercussions of smuggling his son out of the country to save his life. Now though, that was all very far gone, Arman Pradesh, their father, was close to having Bickslow pardoned by the king, and with Farron, the eldest brother, also an Ambassador and successful in his own right as one also fighting that fight, Bickslow didn't know it but soon his Boscan citizenship and holdings in that country were likely to be restored.

Cristoff wasn't allowed to tell him that though, before he'd left their father had made some hefty threats on Cristoff if he spilled any of it, the family didn't want Bickslow getting his hopes up if they couldn't pull it off.

Threading his fingers through his thick hair he worked the shampoo then conditioner through it, he'd always favored longer hair, Nurem has told him many Dragon Slayers did and that she preferred longer hair on human males and once a dragon had complimented you on something, well, you always remembered. His wasn't as long as Gajeels, he preferred to keep it in long layers just a little past the tops of his shoulders, enough length it was easy to tie back but when loose didn't bother him much or get in his way.

He was working on coming up with plans for the rest of the day, he'd get lunch with everyone else but then he was thinking he wanted to get some time with Wendy before the moon rose and he was too antsy to think well. Tonight he wasn't going to be sleeping alone, he'd just makes sure to pick up a woman or two at dinner, last night had proven he needed to keep himself well sated while going through this lunar cycle, Bickslow already had plans for the full moon.

"Katalin, the woman staring in the shower? Yeah, her and three of her friends are sharing an executive suite, you and I will be sharing the evening with them, she knew we were Boscan, was hoping we'd be up for some fun, I figure I need to keep you busy…" Bickslow had snickered and Cristoff had hugged his older brother into his side, sparking an immediate wrestling match he'd let Bickslow win. Though not easily.

When he lowered his eyes from rinsing his hair through he met a smiling face, eyes burning into his, beautiful woman too, dark brown hair and bright gray eyes. She had been crossing the shower area when she'd seen him and stopped, her eyes moving down his body, smile getting bolder and Cristoff smirked, ok, forget lunch with everyone else, room service was fine and He'd work with Wendy before dinner….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucy didn't see Cristoff at all the following day, and that bothered her, more than it should have she was sure. He and the men were already up and at the gym when she emerged from her cabin to join Erza Evergreen and Wendy for breakfast. They spent the morning in a really nice yoga class then Lucy settled in on a deck lounge to read, studying what little she'd been able to find on the Vault of Twelve Keys.

She had assigned Crux to start researching it, and Virgo had delivered three books so far that held limited information on the Asmarlin society that had once dominated the entire area that Fiore,Caelum, Bosco, Stella, Joya, Desierto Midi, Minstrel and Pergrande now held.

It had been a vast empire thousands of years ago. A holy war had ended it, but the aristocracy had hidden away treasures throughout the kingdoms of Earthland throughout the last 100 years it had existed. There were four major religions in Asmarlin, The Fudi, that worshiped the 9 Godesses. The Engrel, who worshipped the old partheon Gods, The Draconians, who worshipped dragons, which were plentiful back then, and the Yuman, which was the largest religion worshipping the smaller Pantheon of Gods many in Earthland still worshipped in another form under different names.

Erza found it all very interesting and even offered to help with the reading, as did Evergreen and Freed was about beside himself over one of the books Virgo had brought so after dinner that night Lucy had more help than she knew what to do with. Freed even showing up right before she was about to turn her lights off and go to sleep asking if she'd gotten more books from Crux yet.

He looked elated when she held up the one Virgo had just brought her. "Only one tonight, you're welcome to dig into it, I'm still sorting through the one I was working on before dinner. Oh, did Cristoff bring Wendy back I didn't get to see him but Erza mentioned Wendy was with him, I don't want her going to the baths alone." She asked lightly, figuring that sounded like a perfectly reasonable question, that she was not fishing to find out where the Lunar Slayer had gone after the almost kiss they'd had the night before.

"He brought her back before he and Bickslow went down to the club with some women Bickslow met. She's probably already asleep." Freed told her, smiling as he opened the book she had handed him.

"Ok…ok, I guess I'll just see her in the morning then, thank you Freed." Lucy said and Freed nodded vaguely, shuffling toward his own cabin, already absorbed in the book.

Bickslow and Cristoff were at the club tonight…they hadn't said anything, hadn't invited anyone else from their team…or at least not her. Disappointed she returned to her room, locked the door and pulled the chair up to the small reading desk that was part of the dresser/vanity in the cabin.

She had just gotten back into her reading when the soft flash of golden light announced one of her spirits and she smiled up at Virgo who deposited two more books on the desk. "Crux said there are specific references to a "Gateway of Gods" that may also be reference to the Vault in this book." Virgo touched the top tome "This one has information on gemstones being used as keypieces by two of the religions of the era." She said tapping the other book.

Lucy nodded "Thanks Virgo, tell him to keep hunting, I have a hungry crew of eager researchers with me." Lucy smiled and Virgo tilted her head. "Punishment Princess? You seem unhappy, was I wrong to bring more books tonight? I could have waited until tomorrow."

"No..no it's not you, this is great thank you, it's nothing for you to worry about, I shouldn't even be letting it bother me." Lucy said, knowing she was right. It shouldn't bother her at all that Bickslow and his brother were out with some women at the club and hadn't asked her to go.

What they did with their free time was none of her business, the were free to see who they wanted, to do what they wanted, so was she for that matter so she needed to stop feeling bad about it.

"Very well Princess, I was just wondering if perhaps the Lunar slayer might have troubled you, he can not help being a little over zealous about certain things right now." Virgo said and started to fade away but Lucy grabbed her, eyes wide "What? Why? Is he ok? I mean, it's none of my business and all but if there's a problem with him…well he's my team mate right now, so I should know." She loved how that had come out, fucking rational as hell, damn she was good sometimes. She was mentally patting herself on the back when Virgos knowing smile slowed down her pride in herself.

"Of course Princess, and it's the only reason I bring it up. Cristoff is the Lunar Dragon Slayer and tomarrow is the full moon, he's at the apex of his power on full moons, and becomes…for lack of a better word to compare it to…Drunk on his magic when the moon is full, as a grown man now he also becomes more sexually driven and because of that will be strongly attractive to the opposite sex, he will be capable of immense amounts of punishment…" Virgo shuddered and Lucy snatched her hand back from the maids wrist at that last statement.

"I…uh, ok…thank you Virgo, I'll be sure to…uh…be careful…" She managed. The maid smiled at her "It is a perfect time to approach him, particularly if he is out under direct moonlight, the greater his exposure the more driven he becomes, Nurem was that way, Draco has said she would nearly tear him apart on full moons."

"I'll keep that in mind. You can go Virgo, thank you again for all of your help." She said, unnerved when the maid winked at her before she vanished.

 _Virgo…just winked at me….what the ever loving_ ….yeah, bedtime, Lucy closed the book before her and set her pen and notebook aside, hurrying to her bed. The world had just become too weird to deal with.

The following day she didn't see Bickslow or Cristoff and Natsu said they hadn't come for the work out that morning when Lucy mentioned them still not being present when lunch came around.

"Yeah well Laxus says they were lucky he had settled on one of the women, they're having an oridee or something tonight according to Laxus with a bunch of women they all met at the club last night. Cristoff set it up, whatever that is, Bickslow said I couldn't come, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I don't care what an oridee is, I'm sure if Bickslow can do it I could." Natsu said petulantly. He'd been enjoying being able to work out with and hang around with two other Dragon Slayers, he rather liked Cristoff, his lessons with Wendy were easy to understand and he was patient.

"An Orgy Natsu, Laxus said it was an orgy, and he was just joking around, I'm sure they weren't setting up something like that." Gray said frowning and heaving a sigh. He'd not been hurting for female companionship so far so he really didn't care what Bickslow and his brother did.

Lucy blinked, trying not to let her face redden, after what Virgo had told her about Cristoff, something like that wouldn't probably be out of the question. She knew he had a lot of experience, he was Boscan, and certainly wasn't a shy man, she'd watched him take two women form the pool back in Onibus into the inn, there was no doubt in her mind what he'd done with those women either, Natsu said he and Laxus had both smelled strongly of women and sex when they had each come back, earning a smack from Erza and Evergreens unladylike snort of laughter.

Evergreen had said Cristoff was as busy as Laxus and Bickslow that way too. If he was so interested in female companionship, what was wrong with her? But then he hadn't approached any of the women in Fairy Tail, and she knew Laxus and Bickslow had strict policies about not hooking up with guildmates from Evergreen, maybe they were making sure Cristoff adhered to that as well?

She narrowed her eyes, letting the semi-argument now brewing with Gray and Natsu slide to the background, pretending to focus on her book and tall glass of iced tea. Laxus she knew had claimed her as Kin after what she had done at Tartaros and the separation of the guild, so he could better keep track of her and look after her, her depression until she had been re-united with Aquarius had worried him a lot.

She loved him for it, her fellow blonde had become a very good solid man after his banishment from the guild had shaken some sense into him, and he and Gajeel had become close friends she really cherished, during the year Natsu had been gone, if not for Laxus she really would have gone out of her mind. He was family.

He was also protective. Dragon level protective. Hibiki, who she had started dating because Laxus and the Raijinshuu had joined Blue Pegasus while Fairy Tail had been in shambles, was likely traumatized for life by how Laxus had gone after him when she and Hibiki had broken up.

As far as Laxus was concerned, Hibiki had taken Lucys virginity and owed her far better than 3 months of cheesy dates and lines.

The lightning slayer might have killed the archive mage if Lucy hadn't intervened and no man at Blue Pegasus would even flirt with her after that, if they even looked at her they had a Dragon Slayer breathing menacingly down their neck, Rin even said Laxus had shocked him so hard for tossing Lucy a weak line he'd walked funny for a few days.

What if he'd laid some sort of threat down on Cristoff, told the Lunar Slayer to stay away from her? Her grip tightened on her glass, eyes narrowed she looked over to the other table where Laxus was finishing his lunch with Freed and Evergreen, her angry look made him stall in the middle of lifting his drink to his lips and his eyes came up to find hers. He frowned in confusion at her suspicious glare.

She stood, stalking past his table and giving him a hard look. Laxus stood and followed her without hesitation, he knew that look. He hadn't received it in a while but he knew better than to let it go without confronting it. He wasn't a coward, but Lucy honestly made him shudder when she got really mad and he wouldn't let her escalate beyond where she was now, especially since it was directed at him.

Scary Lucy was a real thing.

As soon as they were out on the deck, the sunshine lighting up her long golden hair like it did his own and dark eyes full off all kinds of fire met his when she whirled around to face him.

"Laxus, tell me, have you been warning men to stay away from me?" She demanded, she knew it never worked well angling to a topic with Laxus, if you wanted him to be direct with you, you had to be direct with him first, otherwise he tended to enjoy fucking with people.

He frowned "What brought this on?" He asked incredulously, inwardly running through all the men he had recently threatened about Lucy….it was a long list, she was like honey, drew a lot of bees, and he had no trouble being the bug zapper Gajeel often told him he was.

"Don't dodge my question, have you? Like you did at Blue Pegasus?" She demanded. Laxus glared back at her stubbornly, trying to think of a way out from under the molten chocolate glare on him. "I may have told Mike to fuck off after you ran out of the guild and left him standing there….come on Blondie, that guys no where near your level." He tried.

She already knew about that, but maybe if he could keep her centered on that he wouldn't have to admit he'd knocked a Boscan attendant in the baths on his ass because he'd caught the man ogling her while she was showering. Sure the guy claimed to just be checking to see if she had a towel, but he'd seen the bulge in the guys pants, you didn't get hard checking on towels.

"You're still dodging, Laxus Dreyar have you been telling men to stay away from me?!" She demanded again, this time stepping closer and her countenance became darkly angry over his evasions, scary Lucy had boarded the ship.

"N…Yes, but the attendant in the baths was staring at you with a hard on Blondie, a bloody nose and sore ass will help him remember ya know?" He sighed, deflating in front of her.

"Bath Attendant? Eww, creepy, I don't like the open shower rooms thing at all, no…thanks for that, I'm talking about men I might actually have a damn interest in Laxus." She said, some of the darkness leaving her eyes.

Laxus shook his head "Like who?" He asked, he really didn't know, with all the men he'd let know death came fast on lightning if they bothered his beautiful kin he couldn't be sure who she might have actually had an interest in, he wasn't really paying attention to her end of things. Again…yeah he had a bad habit with that, but the big brother thing was new to him.

"Any good man I might want to spend time with, get to know better, guild mates, guildmates brothers?" She asked with less venom, not sure if she was letting a cat out of a bag with the last one.

She had.

"You like Cristoff?" Laxus demanded "Lucy, he's a good guy, I like him, I've known him since he was a little skinny thing with a massive dragon hovering over him, but he's not a relationship guy. You know how many stacks of marriage offers Bixys dad deals with for him every month? It's pretty impressive, he's second in command of the biggest guild in Bosco, here for a year or so as a favor to the Magic council and Gramps so Wendy gets some good education and can make some real progress as a healer, maybe help that pink girl from Lamia Scale in turn and foster more mages with healing skills develop in Fiore, he wont stay, he's got a life in Bosco, a fucking crazy successful life too."

Lucys look didn't falter "So you threatened him." She snapped.

Laxus winced "I told him you were off limits unless he wanted to maybe transfer to Fairy Tail and be ready for real commitment…maybe…something like that."

Lucys kick to his shin hurt a hell of a lot more than he was expecting it to, he bent with a yelp, giving her a wounded look.

"Damn it Lucy! Cristoffs a heartbreaker, his whole family gets after him about it all the time, he's a sweet guy, a healer with empathic abilities that give him an unfair advantage with women and he likes to romance them, they fall hard for him all the time and he even tells em he's not going to commit to them. His own Dad threatened him not just me!" Laxus whined a little, fuck, it was his fault, he'd had her training with Bickslow in gymnastics and she'd developed some killer leg strength.

"I thought we'd established after Hibiki that I am a grown woman and I will be with who I want, maybe I just want to have a little fun, ever think of that?" She snapped, having no mercy for him as he rubbed his shin.

He gave her a doubtful look. "Not your style Blondie, you love romance and have told me more than once you want a steady boyfriend to love on you and treat you right. I have no doubt Cristoff is capable of that, but he's never in his life stayed with a woman past 2 or 3 rolls in the sack."

She glared at him, angry he'd pinned her as a hopeless romantic…even if she kind of was. "Birds of a feather huh?" She said, knowing it was mean, but that was Laxus' own MO, 1-2 with him, then he'd cut them off. Bickslow too, and she just adored Bickslow, often wished she could spend more time with the Raijinshuu but she had bills to pay and her own team to worry about.

He gave her a sour look that told her he knew she was taking a cheap shot. But she refused to feel bad about it. She was mad he'd pushed Cristoff back. "You know he knows some of my spirits? Virgo just loves him, his dragon is the mate of the celestial dragon Draco. Our magic is similar in a lot of ways, he even holds rings that call two different spirits from the Draco constellation." She said, pointing out the thing that bothered her most about this. Laxus was denying her and her spirits a chance to be around someone who understood and respected them and everything they were, something she found rarely.

Bickslow was one of few people who really got what it meant to be a holder mage, what her spirits meant to her, what her magic meant, he couldn't relate to her deep love of being outside under the night sky, but she had seen first hand Cristoff sure did. Hell, the mans eyes looked like a night sky.

Laxus looked surprised "No…I didn't know that, I know his dragon, knew her, met her a few times, huge beautiful thing, scales the same color as Cristoffs eyes, that dark blue, with bright silver eyes and these curved silver horns on her head that you could almost see yourself in, she was…breathtaking. But I didn't know there was a connection to your magic…"

He felt a little bad now, he knew Lucys magic was terribly rare, much more so after the Infinity clock when the new Oracion Seis had killed almost all of the Celestial Mages, something Cobra still admitted he regretted being involved with. Lucy loved talking with people who shared her interest in the stars, and Cristoff was a person like that, he shared that same interest because his magic was similar to hers, he even used the stars in some of his spells.

He had gotten the rings when Nurem had left him, so Laxus really didn't know much about them, just that the two rings the man always had on were from Nurem and were precious to him like Natsus fucking scarf was to him.

"I…well shit…I'm sorry Blondie. Yeah…ok, I can see why you're pissed…if you want, I'll tell him it's fine by me if he spends time with you, I was just thinking about him getting you in bed ya know? Didn't think he would probably be a really great person for you to know, he is you know….loyal, honest, of Bickslows brothers Cristoff is the kindest, I know I said he's a heartbreaker, and he is, but it's because he's good with people…treats the women he's with really good so they don't want to give him up. He…he's a Dragon Slayer, knows he's got a mate out there he's destined for, just like the rest of us but plans to have fun until he finds her. Just…do me a favor…don't be alone with him when there's a full moon ok? Like tonight, but otherwise….I won't say anything ok?" He looked hopefully at her, really wanting to patch this up. He honestly loved Lucy, she was kin, precious to him on a very deep level, he wouldn't tell her, but Cristoff was too, Cristoff was the first person outside the Raijinshuu Laxus had claimed as kin, when Cristoff was 7 years old, Nurem had seen Laus playing with the boy by the shore of the sea at the Pradesh family home, nothing escaped the dragons silver eyes, she had asked him if he loved the little boy and he'd admitted, he did, as much as Bickslow, like a brother, and she'd asked him to take Cristoff as Kin under his wing, said her son deserved an older slayer to look up to.

So Laxus had, and he didn't doubt the presence of the dragon had made that bond strong because it was, but he loved Lucy just as much, didn't ever want to see either of them hurt, but he knew if the two got together, Cristoff wouldn't attach himself, no matter how good he was to her, he always held himself apart, distant, because Cristoff believed deeply there was a mate for him out there, and he wouldn't make the tragic mistake of falling in love with anyone but that mate.

So if the two hooked up, it would be friendship and sex to Cristoff, nothing more. But he knew to Lucy it wouldn't be that, Lucy threw all she was at that sort of intimacy, she'd cried over Mike, her last boyfriend, even though she really hadn't felt much for him, because they'd been intimate she'd taken him into her heart and started to cherish him. She so wanted to be the woman a man loved more than anything in the world. She deserved it, and damn it Laxus wanted that for her, but she wasn't Cristoffs mate, so Cristoff wouldn't be that for her.

Still, he mused, looking at the frustrated blonde before him, he would treat Lucy right, would know better than to do anything less, so he'd step aside and make sure Bickslow did too. He knew Lucy wasn't a virgin, he still wanted to feed Hibiki his own nuts over that, also knew none of the men she'd been with had made her especially happy that way, he'd never seen the dazed afterglow he left on women himself by the end of the night.

She deserved that too, and while he hated it, he knew Cristoff could probably put that dazed smile on Lucys face, fucking playboy that he was he knew how to make a woman happy as well as Laxus did. Besides, Laxus was just as bad so he really couldn't put Cristoff down much.

If he deserved to know Lucy and care about her, so did Cristoff.

"Okay, If I do my best to keep my distance from him on full moons you'll stay out of things right? Promise me." She added the last when he nodded and he sighed .

"I promise Blondie." He said, rolling his eyes then smiling at her "We ok now?" His hopeful look made her grin, "We're good, brat." She shouldered him and he hugged her "Just being a good big brother." He defended himself. "Yeah Ok. Well, we're getting along in our research, Freed and I mostly though Erza and Ever have been helping too, maybe tomorrow night or something we should all sit down and discuss some of what the research is uncovering about our mission ahead."

Laxus nodded, looking more serious "Good, the more we know the better." Laxus said smiling then and hugging his little Kin once more before pulling her back to the others since Evergreen and Freed were both looking up at him curiously.

The rest of the day passed pleasantly, Laxus actually got corralled into going with Evergreen and Lucy to the spa after making a comment about one of his nails needing to get cut and he'd forgotten his damn trimmers, they found Cobra there, already kicked back enjoying a pedicure and had all nearly fainted finding the prickly mage there.

"What? I happen to enjoy having beautiful women rub my feet, fuck off." He'd snapped, and Laxus had kept teasing him until he'd been put in one of the massaging chairs and a pretty little Boscan had started working on his feet, the slayer had purred….vehemently denied it, said it was the chair struggling with his weight.

They had gone back to the baths then, Laxus and Freed accompanying them in their swim trunks and they wore their bathing suits, much to the disappointment of the other men there, who were careful not to look their way after a few glowers from the lightning slayer.

Laxus watched Lucy lock her cabin door before retreating to his own, he'd carefully manipulated the day so he'd remained nearby, especially once the sun had gone down and he saw that brilliant silvery light of a full moon shining through windows on the decks they explored before going to the baths and calling it a night.

Confident she would be fine and that Bickslow had to have Cristoff reined in with the large group of women the man had drawn in at the club he went to bed. He'd had Freed pull a chart of the moon cycles for the next two months for him, they were likely to be on this mission longer than that and he'd get more if that proved true, but for now, he was going to keep track of the Lunar slayers weak night, when his honor would be easiest over run by his desires. He'd protect Lucy from dealing with Cristoff at his peaks.

He'd seen first hand the draw Cristoff had on women when the moon was full, the women just about fell over themselves to get to him, he didn't want Lucy exposed to that if he could help it.

The following morning Bickslow and Cristoff were again absent, but Bickslow appeared just before lunch, looking tired, but his grin firmly in place, a smug look on his face.

Lucy saw him sit with Laxus, Freed and Gray and the men talked quietly, Laxus and Bickslow laughing a few minutes later while Freed looked scandalized and Gray snickered.

"They're talking about what Bickslow and Cristoff were doing last night." Natsu told her, seeing her watching curiously.

Lucys brown eyes snapped to her best friend, who was happily plowing through a massive buffalo chicken sandwich.

"Yeah? What did they do?" She asked innocently.

"You sure you want to know?" Natsu eyed her and she nodded "Well yeah, I mean I haven't seen them in two days. They're our team mates while we're on this mission."

The reasoning worked like she'd hoped it would.

"spent the night in an executive suite on the front of the ship where Cristoff still is as far as Bickslow knows, six women spent the night with them and…" he listened a moment and his eyes went wide, "uh….they…."

"They fucked all night long." Evergreen said, plopping down across from Lucy giving Natsu a smug smile when he flushed.

Lucy owled at Evergreen who rolled her eyes "Full moon plus Lunar Dragon Slayer, Bickslow loves using Cristoff like bait for hot women on full moons, hell even I think he's damn near irresistible on a full moon and the idea normally makes me want to gag because I remember when he was a scrawny awkward 10 year old." Evergreen laughed.

Lucy nodded, changing the subject by asking Evergreen if she was going to go have her hair done today since they'd gotten their nails done yesterday. That sent Evergreen into talking about all of her ideas for her hair.

Natsu rolled his eyes and kept his attention on his food and Lucy let her mind wander, curious about what Cristoff was like on a full moon, she'd seen him two nights before and wondered what the pull would be like Evergreen mentioned. She got to see a glimpse of it that night by the pool, she knew, that lazy, sensual way he talked and moved, imagining that somehow having more impact made her want to go find the man.

Science, research, that was all, it wasn't because she hadn't been laid in two months and it hadn't been very good when she had, hell, none of her encounters had been very good, the intensity wasn't there, the fire, she usually had to work to remain focused on what her partner was doing so she moaned and such at the right times while bored and wishing she were doing something else.

Shed felt more excitement when Cristoff had been leaning over her outside her cabin than she'd felt in the middle of sex with her last boyfriend…even she knew that was sad.

She shook herself from her thoughts, listening to Evergreen, noting the men were heading off to find things to do pushed the stack of three new books toward Freed as he approached smiling when his eyes lit up.

"Your Crux is a truly incredible spirit Lucy, really, I've never appreciated one so much." He said brightly, scooping up the books like lovers and clutching them to his chest.

"I'll tell him you said so Freed." She grinned and waved to Evergreen as she and Erza took Wendy to head for the hair salon. Lucy had long ago promised Cancer exclusive rights on her locks so she wouldn't be going with them, she intended to spend the day reading on the upper deck by the pool.

When she went up in her sundress, with her swim suit under it and staked out a lounge with an umbrella for when she decided she'd had enough sun she decided if she had a choice, she would always travel this way. Working on her tan by a sparkling pool with cool drinks brought to her by good looking attendants as she researched interesting ancient history instead of on a cramped train dealing with screaming children, grouchy business men and a sick dragon slayer whining in her lap.

They were still over the sea on the fourth day of the flight and Lucy was looking out over the railing at the vast expanse of blue water below day after tomorrow they would dock at the capital of Caelum for half the day. She was really looking forward to that. She was going shopping. Caelum was a tropical island nation, known for its crops of tropical fruits and amazing vivid textiles. She planned to buy some bolts of fabrics and at least two or three outfits while she was in the capital.

With the Boscan Airships now available Fioran people were eager to vacation in Caelum, and she'd seen a lot of people on board the Besillah were of that variety, wealthy people and families and business people heading out on vacation. Caelums beaches were the finest anywhere, the surfing was said to be the best in Earthland too. Lucy was really looking forward to seeing it.

She carried her notes and a few of her books from Crux to the private lounge room Freed had arranged for them to have to go over the research done so far and discuss plans for Caelum in better detail since they were halfway to their destination now.

Cristoff was already there with Wendy, the pair sitting working on some magic drill that involved a tea cup, Freed was there too, already dominating one of the two smaller tables, not placing anything but his drink on the big one everyone would be sitting at. He had notes and had even pulled some maps, likely gotten them over lacrima and Lucy was grinning looking at all he'd done.

"Wow Freed!" She said brightly, putting down her own materials and summoning Crux who would be there to answer questions and take research suggestions. Freed immediately engaged the spirit in conversation so Lucy turned to Cristoff and Wendy.

"I still can't do it…" Wendy sighed.

"You can, you're over thinking and like I said, pouring too much magic energy into it, you need to work on your control and this is perfect for that. Hi Lucy." Cristoff was saying patiently, smiling up at Lucy when she came over.

"So whats the challenge here?" Lucy asked, sitting by the pair.

"I have to create a misty field of my magic, form it so it fits in this tea cup and hold it in the cup without letting any out or breaking the cup." Wendy groaned, pointing to two broken tea cups.

Cristoff smiled "Wendy has huge compassion, and a deep drive to help, so when she heals she just pours her magic energy into what she does, makes her heals strong but causes her to weaken really fast, so this is a precision exercise, looks like this." He lifted his hand, holding it palm up and it filled with shimmering silver light that immediately took a perfect ball shape that he then put into the tea cup, after a moment, he lifted it back out and it hovered over his palm again.

His magic was shimmering, beautiful, like living moonlight. "What's in the ball?" Lucy asked.

"A healing mist, Cristoff is teaching me how to lay down area of effect heals to help more than one person during hard fights." Wendy sighed, poking her finger into the silvery orb and smiling, licking her finger.

Cristoff rolled his eyes and Lucy blinked "Did you just…taste…that magic?" She laughed.

"She says my healing magic has a peppermint taste to it." Cristoff chuckled. Lucy immediately jabbed her finger into the swirling orb and froze as tingles slid all through her whole body in an instant, it was a very pleasant sensation too, refreshing, and stirring in several ways, one she didn't want to dwell on because two more Dragon Slayers were heading into the room, one narrowing stormy colored eyes.

Lucy pulled her finger back and put it in her mouth, trying to shake the sensations contact with Cristoffs magic had sent all through her, she noted though he had a stunned look on his face and was watching her closely as she sucked the finger in her mouth.

She grinned at Wendy who laughed "Hah!" She cried, pointing at Cristoff who frowned "Seriously?" He shook his head and Lucy shrugged, damn if the misty cool magic didn't leave a soft peppermint flavor in her mouth. It was subtle, but it was there.

Cristoff waved his hand and the orb dissipated and Lucy rose to join Freed while everyone sat down. They ordered their lunches and then Freed started with information on the history of Asmarlin, the countries it had covered and the Holy war that had spelled its end. Lucy covered the religions and then the both of them discussed the keystones.

Two religions used them, Draconian and Fudi, Draconians were pretty warlike, followed the dragon culture with their beliefs and worshipped the dragons. They used Keypiece locks made from various gems created specifically by gemstone dragons and they buried a lot of different things in vaults, but none were very big, the largest described as big enough for only a young dragon to enter in, so think about the size of the dining hall there." Lucy said pointing to the dining area behind them.

"Fudi though used them for portals. The Fudi worshipped both light and dark things, and believed in a Gateway to the Gods that could be the portal to heaven, their primary mission as a religion was to create such a gate but the Fudi were wiped out by the Yuma, the largest religion of the era after they started sacrificing people during the creations of their gates." Lucy said.

"Is it possible that's what the Doctors found? A Fudi gate?" Laxus asked.

Freed nodded "It is, I asked Renauld, our contact for more information on the Vault of 12 keys and he admitted they had yet to identify who had built it because the languages of all of the religions and some dead ones they're struggling to identify are one the vault. He did send me some maps, very good ones in fact, of Caelum and Minstrel for our first three recoveries, suggested we split into multiple small teams for the search coming up in Caelum since exact position of the piece isn't known. We should have a Dragon Slayer in each group, so we'll do four teams, one around each slayer since you all have the best tracking and searching skills." Freed said.

They decided they would figure out teams when they got done at Caelums capital and were underway to their destination city of Umlieth. They would have a reasonable area to search, it wasn't terrible, but it would be difficult if it was very dense jungle, whish a lot of Caelums interior was.

As they were leaving Cristoff fell in stride beside her "I had a question about the Fudi, you said they worshipped both light and dark things, what specifically?" He asked.

"The 9 Godesses, I'm having Crux look for information on them, they weren't specified in what we've found so far and Renauld said they hadn't gotten them dug up yet either." Lucy said.

Cristoff frowned, dark eyes hardening "Look through the Succubi religion, they worship 4 Godesses, 4 of the 9 since 5 were believed killed in the holy wars." Cristoff said.

Lucy blinked "I…I will, thank you, how do you know about that?" She asked.

Cristoff shook his head "I've had to fight Succubi and the Holy Order teach all of the male knights before they face them about their religion. Star your search there for more information, but if we have gems to recover from tombs or alters of the 9 Goddesses, we're going to be facing Hags, Succubi, Incubus, all of the servants of the 9 Goddesses. If that's the case, then we'll have to maybe get Bixy to work up some charms and see about enchanting some gear to wear for protection." He said.

Lucy nodded, writing down what he'd said and smiling up at him. "Maybe you should be helping with the research." She said. He smiled "I wouldn't mind, full moon is past so I can concentrate better." He admitted and she started walking again. "Then I'll put you in charge of researching the Fudi since you have a lead and know something about the Goddesses." She said.

"Deal, I'll contact the order and have them pull information for me, maybe we can find a library in Prentice when we reach it, or Umieth since we'll have more time there." He suggested and Lucy grinned "I'll tell Freed, he'll probably be all over it."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The City of Prentice was right along a white sand beach looking out over azure blue waters and as the Besillah came into dock at the Skyport Lucy and all of the team were leaning on the railing staring in wonder.

I was here a few years back, came in on a ship that took a week to get here, was so damn sick it took me my first two days here to recover, I don't remember it being so beautiful." Laxus admitted.

It was warm, in the upper 70s, and Lucy had on a pale clue sundress and comfortable sandals. Her keys on a garter on her thigh, bag across her chest with a sturdy strap. She had a plan in mind, had a map of the city and they had 6 hours here before they were to be back on board.

Natsu was going to stick with her, along with Wendy and the pleasant surprise of Cristoff. Erza and Evergreen had their own plans, as did Freed and the others, so when the ship was docked, they all went their separate ways, grinning happily as they descended the skyway to be greeted by smiling islanders and having fragrant flower necklaces placed around their necks.

Natsu was in his standard white pants, sandals and vest, scarf in place. Wendy was in a green sundress and sandals similar to Lucys, and Cristoff looked almost edible in mid thigh length khaki shorts, sandals and a dark blue sleeveless shirt, his long hair pulled back in a thick black band though a few strands hung down free by his face.

"So the textile district right?" Cristoff asked, Wendy beamed, she was very excited about this because of her time in Cait Shelter, which had been a textile oriented guild even if the people had only been a spell.

Carla was perched smiling on Wendys shoulder, in a pink dress and sunglasses and Happy was hovering above Natsu.

"Happy wants to visit the docks, buy some fish, you got them covered Cristoff?" Natsu asked. Cristoff nodded to him "Sure man, go ahead, I'll stick with Wendy and Lucy." Cristoff agreed and Natsu grinned, heading toward the beach with a now very enthusiastic Happy above him.

So Lucy Wendy and Cristoff filtered into the busy crowds and caught a trolly to the textile district where Wendy just about lost her mind with excitement, pulling Lucy and Cristoff along with her from booth to booth, looking at people working on looms, spinning threads, dying fabrics, everything. Lucy was perusing a sea of beautiful flowing dresses with amazing colors woven into them when she found a dusty rose colored one she especially liked.

Wendy was busy telling Cristoff everything anyone could ever want to know about the varieties of fabrics before them and he was smiling, enjoying her enthusiasm if nothing else, she watched Wendy try to get him into a brightly woven shirt and he fended her off, finally grabbing up a bolt of very pretty red fabric and using it as a shield against the determined girl.

"Lucy! Help me convince Cristoff he needs this shirt!" Wendy called, holding up the orange thing that would have probably looked good on her or Levy but not the tall dragon slayer who was eyeing Lucy warily.

"Wrong color for him, you need something in a deep blue or silver/grey, he'd look amazing in maroon too." Lucy called back. Eyes returning to the racks of blouses, skirts, and dresses before her.

Wendy stared at her then back at the shirt and ran back to the racks of mens clothes. Cristoff smiled, starting to put the bolt of fabric back.

"Nope, hold on to that, I want to see what they want for it, I like it." Lucy told him, not looking up.

A few minutes later as she was again holding the dusty pink dress up she almost jumped when a hand touched her waist "You'd look beautiful in that." She turned because the voice was by her ear and found Cristoff bent over her shoulder. "You should get it, it's almost as pretty as you and that's saying something."

She blushed "W-well, I want these blouses, and at least one bolt of fabric I can let Virgo have fun with." She was trying to be frugal, she needed to pace her spending, not go crazy in every place they went to.

"I already bought the red bolt of fabric, and if they're for Virgo I'd be happy to buy several more." He told her, hand tightening on her waist for a moment before he reached out and ran his hand over the dress "Yeah, soft as it looks, you need it. Trust me, I've got two sisters who drag me all over shopping with them, you'll regret it if you leave it behind." He grinned at her.

"You didn't need to buy that…" Lucy was saying, looking at the bolt he had now in a bag. The red was so beautiful, had this faint hint of pink/peach to it a depth that was amazing and she loved it.

"Pfft, I told you, two sisters TWO, both around your age, I know when to just go buy things because it will spare me an hour or more of them trying to argue themselves into it." He said.

Wendy returned then, and started holding shirts up to Cristoff, Lucy watched for a few minutes as the Dragon Slayers bickered good naturedly then reached out and snatched a deep blue long sleeved shirt with a silver cross embroidered on the right shoulder and over the left breast pocket. "This one, perfect for him." She declared and Wendy grinned while Cristoff heaved a sigh and dropped the bag with the bolt of fabric to pull the shirt on, it fit him, stretching a little over his biceps but otherwise, it fit like it had been made for him.

Wendy was all grins "I TOLD you I could pick out your size." She said triumphantly and Cristoff smiled ruffling her hair "and you need to pick something out for yourself and not go back to the ship empty handed." He pointed out while he paid the stall owner for the shirt and picked his bag back up.

Wendy found herself a couple of dresses and a blouse, talked Cristoff into a black shirt, then they paid for everything, including a bolt of blue cloth Wendy said was the same color as the water surrounding the island.

They found a vendor selling ice creams and each got some before Lucy found a booth selling butter soft blankets and had to get one, but ended up with two, Cristoff and Wendy both breaking down and buying one each as well.

Wendy saw a stall running a couple looms and had to stop to watch so Lucy and Cristoff found a bench looking out at the beach and sat down.

"You know you handle her really well." Lucy observed, nodding toward Wendy. Cristoff grinned "Yeah it's so hard to do, she's as sweet as the day is long. If I could get Carla to stop criticizing and nitpicking every damn thing she does the girl would be unstoppable." He chuckled, taking a bite out of the ice cream and Lucy had to occupy her own mouth with hers, watching his lips close around the frozen fruit and cream made her heart race, she was grateful they were surrounded by noises, he wasn't likely to be able to hear those sorts of things here.

"Still, she's learning well, and that's because your good with her, and Carla too, which is even more amazing because Carla can be a fuzzy little bitch at times." Lucy said lightly.

He laughed at that, dark blue eyes back on her "She really can be, I've been tempted a few times to punt her out of the room or just put her uppity ass to sleep, I'd rather hear her snore than bitch."

"You don't have a little sidekick, I thought all first gens had them." Lucy observed. Cristoff shrugged "I'd never met an Exceed until I came to Fiore, they seem to be sort of centralized to your country." He observed and Lucy nodded

"I think that's probably true, the Edolas King did most of his magic stealing from Fiore, so it would make sense since they came through the rifts he'd created." She said.

"Hence no Boscan Exceeds so I am sans fuzzy sidekick. I do like Lilly a lot, Happy is a bit of a jerk at times, and Carlas, well, Carla, but one like Lilly I could deal with…maybe a nice tabby." He said, thoughtfully finishing his icecream and dropping the stick in the bin beside the bench they sat on.

Lucy smiled "A tabby? I don't know, I see you with a blue one, dark blue." She said.

"You seem to associate that color with me, and what's wrong with Tabbys? I like stripes." He asked.

Lucy waved a hand, licking her icecream some more to keep it from dripping. "Nothing at all! And of course I do, you have very striking eyes." She said.

He smiled and she was sure those striking eyes were lingering on her mouth as she ate her icecream, so took her time with it, used her tongue more since they were sitting and she could devote a little more attention to it.

Eyes on the people milling about on the beach, she dipped the icecream pop all the way into her mouth and sucked on it, dragging it back out and was satisfied, thrilled even when he drew a breath and turned to look elsewhere.

She wasn't Cana, but she could subtly flirt with the best of them damn it.

Wendy returned, bearing a rolled up fluffy rug and they started up another street full of booths. After winding all through the textiles district they headed back toward the skyport. Lucy stopping into a small bookstore and picking up a book on Caelum as well as a couple of maps on the way. Natsu was already aboard, so were Gray and most of the others, though Erza and Evergreen narrowly avoided being left behind, both lugging tons of bags and getting ribbed about it by Bickslow and Laxus until Erza threatened them all with bodily harm via swords If they didn't shut up and just help them carry their purchases back to their cabins.

Two more days and they would be at their first stop, and Lucy was thrilled at having spent a day with Cristoff too, they had gotten to chat about random things most of the time they were in Prentice, Wendy preoccupied with Carla and shopping.

He'd kept his attention on her too, unlike Natsu and even Gray who would get distracted and often had to ask her to repeat things, Cristoff just paid attention and kept her talking with relevant questions, he made her laugh too, not like Bickslow did, Bickslow could be just craziness on legs, but Evergreen had pegged him, he was a calmer version of his older brother, and she really enjoyed his company.

The following day she found him sitting with Bickslow at their usual table and sat down beside him, sliding a couple of books toward him "On the goddesses you suggested, since you're in charge of researching the Fudi, this should be a good start." She told him. Having Crux dig for those had required she have him stall everything else he was doing but she wanted Cristoff involved, wanted another thing she could talk with him about and use as a good reason to be around him.

"I've gotten some things from the order too, should be helpful if we have keypieces protected by Fudi designed protections." He told her, lifting one of the books and opening it, scanning the first few pages before putting it back with the other. "Thanks though, I'll get started on them after breakfast, planning to relax by the pool today." He admitted, giving Bickslow a rough look "These guys are trying to fucking break me."

Bickslow grinned "Maybe a little, hey, I haven't gotten to work this much with you in a long time, gotta see how tough you are."

"Tough enough for fucking S-class, I can handle the mission just fine, and teach Wendy, and even wingman for you when Laxus is too busy." Cristoff grumbled at him.

Bickslow was immune, shoving him but frowning slightly when his shove barely moved his brother, who smirked at him.

The rest of the trip flew by at that point, Lucy unaware Laxus had made good on his promise before they had reached Prentice and told Cristoff he withdrew his former protests over the man spending time with Lucy. There had been a small brief argument, Bickslow a little put out since he himself had been warned to lay off of Lucy long ago when he'd been a little too flirty at a party.

So Cristoff didn't go out of his way to spend time with her, but he made no effort to avoid her, which he had been doing up until that point. So Lucy suddenly found herself with a star gazing partner who actually knew the constellations and the names of the stars within them.

He also could discuss the celestial keys, he knew a good deal about them, the rings, like the two he held and was honestly just fun to be with, he listened, paid attention and had a knack for making her feel both turned on and beautiful without any obvious effort on his part.

Umieth had a small skyport, only three docks, it served so the fruits and flowers raised in the area could be shipped quickly via airship, the Besillah was the largest ship to dock there and drew a lot of attention. Surprisingly a lot of people got off too, when they boarded the train to head farther inland toward the town of Lupren which was the one closest to where they needed to be searching.

It wasn't a long ride, only 4 hours, but the small Caelum train was pretty uncomfortable and had no dining cars or food carts to buy snacks from. Lucy was prepared though, and Virgo handed out snacks when complaints came about having eaten nothing since breakfast and it was past dinner time by the time they reached Lupren.

Umieth had been smaller and less bustling than Prentice, with more of the native people than tourists, but it had still had the feel and flair of a city, lights that lit everything well and shops and inns and such, Lupren wasn't like that at all. A farming town surrounded by Pineapple and Banana farms it had little in the way of lighting and only one inn. Still as Evergreen pointed out, they should enjoy it, it would be their last night in a real bed until they found the keypiece they were here for.

The native people of Caelum were short, the tallest men being around 5'8" or so, the women were Levys size on average with deep brown skin and bright beautiful eyes. They smiled a lot, island life seemed to agree with them just fine and everyone seemed to have this reddish brown hair or were going gray from age.

So, Laxus in particular stuck out like a sore thumb being over 6 feet tall, and blonde with blue/gray eyes. Natsu with his pink hair , Bickslow and Cristoff, having the towering height like Laxus and then Erza and Lucy with their bright hair colors, really, though it annoyed her, Evergreen was the only one who didn't seem to garner a lot of looks and grins.

They got rooms for the night at the inn, finding somehow, Renauld had made reservations for them, the women had two rooms the men had two rooms, it was close quarters but they could all make it work, still better than a tent and they had showers and indoor plumbing.

The locals were for obvious reasons, big on fruit, pork and chicken, so they were brought chickens cooked in pineapple, and pork cooked the same way. Bickslow had no complaints at all, Pineapple was one of his personal favorite things, at home he always had a carton of fresh juice and drank it daily, he raved about how good it all tasted, making the innkeepers daughters blush since they had prepared the meal and were already plenty interested in the very tall exotic looking men.

"So we should actually be able to reach our base point before nightfall tomorrow." Freed said, showing everyone on the map where the ruins were they would be searching.

"You're headed for the ruins?" One of the women asked, frowning.

"Yes that's right, do you know them?" Erza asked her.

She nodded "Dangerous, people have died there, men disappear when they go there, you should not venture so far from towns, people in Caelum always stay in villages, even the farmers work their land but live in towns. Thufu and his Wife Kenta and their children stalk the forests, they steal men and women to keep as slaves, force the men to father children, the women to bear them until they die." She said.

Everyone blinked at her.

"Thufu is…a person?" Freed asked, the woman shook her head "An immortal God, and Kenta is Kentaheeda of the 9 great Goddess sisters, you can not stay out in the forest, they will find you. Men like these they will want, women like those." She pointed to Laxus and then Erza.

"We will be very careful." Freed assured her, she frowned, shaking her head and hurried to her sisters, the women whispering among themselves and their mother and father for a while.

"Ok, so I'll take Ever, Freed and Gray you're with Wendy, Bix with Cobra, Erza with Natsu and Lucy with Cristoff," Laxus said, "those will be our search groups, we'll make a base camp and alternate which group stays with it searching as long as there's good light, everyone in camp before dark each night until we find what we're after."

Everyone agreed, the teams made sense, Erza could handle Natsu, Bix always worked well with Cobra, Wendy would have two men with her, Laxus and Ever got along well and Cristoff and Lucy got along and everyones magic complimented who they were working with.

They were starting to head to bed when Lucy noticed the Innkeeper approach Laxus.

"You're a tall, good looking man, my daughters all like you and those other two who are so tall, please, let them entertain you tonight before you go out into the jungle, you might only have this one last chance to leave offspring with this world if you intend to risk yourselves by sleeping in the deep jungle." He said.

Laxus stared back at the man wide eyed "Wha….you can't be serious." He growled, the man looked at him pleadingly.

"We could use your size and strength out here, my daughters are pretty, they can make you very happy." The innkeeper insisted.

Cristoff was whispering with Bickslow who was grinning and spoke up "Come on boss, I say fine." He said, earning disgusted looks from Erza and Evergreen, Lucy was staring in disbelief and Wendy looked confused.

"Laxus frowned but something seemed to pass between the two men and he looked at Erza "Get upstairs and get to sleep, we'll be up in a while." He told her, Erza glared back at him but Lucy saw something in Laxus' eyes and grabbed the womans arm, "Come on Erza, we all need showers anyway. Trust them." She said the last firmly and Erza looked at her and nodded and the women went upstairs.

After they were gone and Laxus was sure in their rooms, he nodded to Bickslow "Talk to him old man, whatever he says we'll do." Effectively tossing the "ball" into Bickslows court.

Bickslow asked which girl wanted which man, four daughters, they wanted the four tallest men, so one each for Laxus, Cobra, Bickslow and Cristoff, though one of the girls kind of wanted a shot at Natsu or Freed too because of their brightly colored hair.

The girls followed them up to the rooms and Cristoff, after Bickslow told them he was a healer and had to make sure they were healthy, lined them up and "Ladies…sleep"

The women crumpled and Bickslow stepped forward "Few minutes and they'll wake up thinking they had the best nights of their lives with us and gramps there will let us stay here on the way out of here for sure for second rounds to be sure we "get em pregnant"." The Seith smirked.

It took him just a couple of minutes with each woman to implant memories, they were set up on the extra blankets and pillows and the men took their showers and went to bed to get their good nights sleep planning to be gone well before the women woke up.


	4. Chapter 4 Demi-God

A/N So this will delve into some things some of you asked to see in both of my last pieces. You asked for some more insight and depth, it's in this chapter, I hope you like it, thank you to everyone leaving reviews, half of this chapter was already written when I posted the last one, the story is sort of in this writing itself stage that's always fun for me. I haven't settled on any other pairings, I don't know if I'll go there or not, we'll see what this story wants, what all of you want, as it develops, let me know what you all think, can't say enough how much it helps...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The group was out of the inn before dawn, the women none to happy about skipping a hot breakfast but once Bickslow explained what they had done the night before, there were rolled eyes, groans and head shakes but nobody could deny it was probably the best solution.

"You'll have to do it again when we leave though." Lucy pointed out. Bickslow shrugged, "No sweat Cosplayer. Long as I get a hot shower and a warm bed on the way out, I'm fine with using up some magic energy." He grinned at her and she sighed, rolling her eyes like Erza and Evergreen.

The soil was dark and spongy, the sounds of the jungle more foreign, she'd trekked jungle before, but not like this, this was thick, the trees were incredibly tall and the sounds of life abounded. She jerked when something brushed her leg and heard Natsu snicker at her "Come on Luce, little fern isn't gonna hurt ya, you're with 5 dragon slayers, you really think anything is going to get near without one of us knowing?"

It was a fair point but she still glared at him. Deciding to focus her attention on catching glimpses through the growing light of Cristoff who was walking behind Laxus at the front, the two biggest Dragon Slayers in the lead to cut the trail just made sense.

Besides that, once the sun was up, Laxus in a sleeveless black shirt, Cristoff in a snug tank top swinging machetes was very enjoyable eye candy, though Lucys eyes stayed on the raven haired slayer, having no interest in a man she viewed as a brother, Erza didn't seem to mind staring at Laxus, Lucy caught her once, tripping on something because she was watching Laxus rip a stubborn branch out of the way.

"Easy…you ok Erza?" Gray caught her, setting her back on her feet and Erza shoved her hair out of her face "Yes over course, root was simply the same color as the dirt so I didn't see it." She said, Lucy glanced down, yep, that green root matched that almost black soil allright…not.

The trek wasn't pleasant, the jungle wasn't kind, and near mid day they encountered something Bickslows babies drove off, brilliant green blasts flaring through the trees as the babies chased whatever it was. When Evergreen asked Bickslow just smiled at her "Something you wouldn't have liked, it wont be back, the babies left it some wounds to lick."

They found the ruins like Freed had promised before the sunset but not by much, they had gotten the tents up, a good sized fire going and Freed was setting up barriers all around them while Lucy climbed onto some rubble to try and get a look around before the light was gone.

She almost screamed when Crux appeared. "Princess, I found multiple references to Thufu and Kentasheeda, Thufu is a fallen fertility God, believed to have been benevolent but turned when he fell in love with Kentasheeda, one of the 9 ancient Goddesses of the old pantheon. Kentasheeda and Thufu hunt those who can feed them, they feast on passion, desire and sexual pleasure and have created children from their union that do so as well, they are said to hunt the jungles of Caelum by night. If encountered and rejected they will use their victims until they are fully sated then leave them, if they get no satisfaction from them, they kill them." Crux told her.

Erza, Freed and Cobra all stared at the spirit along with Lucy.

"So if they catch you, what, they fuck you and if they don't like you they kill you?" Cobra asked.

"Or they mind control you and use you to seduce others, they are sensual vampires essentially, seeking to produce specific emotions of power to feed off of. Thufu is a small man with dark skin and pale hair, Kentasheeda is also small, dark skinned, with red hair and yellow eyes." Crux said.

"Well that explains all the excitement over you Amazon, they thought you were a sex vampire." Cobra snickered.

Erza rolled her eyes and went back to completing setting up to make dinner with Lucy. Both women froze when a silvery swirl of magic flared under them and lucy recognized a huge magic circle spinning under them.

"It's mine, don't panic, simple spell so everyone can relax." Cristoff said, hopping down from the same pile of rubble Lucy had been standing on earlier. As he strode past her she took a moment to just breathe the man in, a whole day of hacking through heavy undergrowth had made his scent stronger, little drops of sweat still glistened on his skin and he just looked like sex on legs in black cargo pants, boots and a black tank top.

He looked up through the trees and smiled, looking around them for a few moments before another circle spun and the ground shuddered a bit, a few moments later there was a waist deep pool of shimmering silvery water.

"Oh my Gods…what…you can create pools?" Lucy breathed.

"Not exactly, this is a moonwell, it's moonlight purified water that gathers magic from the moon, which is over there." He pointed and Lucy could barely make out the silver orb in the sky through the thick trees and foliage. "The water is the purest possible, and once it starts absorbing moonlight, it gains healing properties, not very strong ones because this one isn't getting much light with all the trees in the way, but it's good enough to sooth soreness and perfect to fill canteens from, the water will help you restore energy and even works against poisons before everyone uses it to clean up in anyway. If Natsu heats the water up…." He added, Lucy grinned "Instant hot tub."

So canteens were filled, Erza filled a bucket from the pool and it could fit four people at a time easily so everyone put on swimsuits and gratefully rinsed away a days worth of jungle sweat and grime.

A sentry schedule was worked out since Cristoff pointed out if they were possibly dealing with Gods and demi Gods Freeds barriers might not protect them. Each slayer would take a couple of hours each and once dinner was finished and cleaned up everyone headed to their tents, Laxus taking the first watch.

Cristoff didn't bother going to sleep, since he was taking the second shift, instead tossing a small ball of light up and resuming where he had left off in one of the books Lucy had given him for research. It was dry material, and the area spell he'd laid down was a soothing one to help everyone sleep and prevent bad dreams. He had a small arsenal of sleep related spells and abilities usually used just like this, to make travel easier for his comrades, help keep them healthy and well rested. They had their uses in combat too, his sleep command wasn't something anything had resisted so far in his experience, so in combat, he could command an opponent to sleep and slit their throat, saving himself a great deal of time.

He was reading for a short while it seemed when Laxus said his name, even from across the camp he heard him fine and slid back out of his tent.

"Jungles fucking noisy." Laxus grumbled.

"You can hear it over Natsu snoring?" Cristoff quipped and Laxus smirked "Barely. You're studying these goddesses, you think there's a threat?"

Cristoff sobered, sitting beside Laxus "Yeah, these Keypieces are all protected somehow and from what I've been reading of the Doctors research, protections seem based on the prevailing religion of the area, and the 9 Goddesses are still, clearly, an active religion here since the villagers warned us about them. Mind control, illusions, traps, those are what we need to be most wary of."

Laxus nodded "Well, this won't be a boring mission. How are you and Blondie getting along?" He asked, trying to sound casual but Cristoff wasn't fooled.

"Fine, I was impressed you paired me with her for search work tomorrow. You must have hated doing that." He smirked at the other slayer who shot him a mild glare.

"I care about Lucy, she's not the kind of girl you fuck and party with, she's got dreams, she wants romance, to be loved, and she fucking deserves that. I know you Cristoff, you don't do relationships anymore than Bix or I do, and I respect why you stick with that, but no matter how you handle it, if you get into bed with Lucy, you're going to break her heart. She really likes you, she loves having someone she can talk all that star and celestial bullshit with who actually is interested in it like she is, you'd be a great friend for her, that's why I stepped back and I'll let you two do whatever, but I won't be happy with you if her heart gets broken." He said.

"I AM a great friend for her, I'd say we're already there on that front, and I like her a lot too, smart, feisty, she's strong but kind. And you're right, I enjoy talking about that "star and celestial bullshit" because it does interest me, it's my magic too." He chuckled "I won't hurt her…I already care too much about her to hurt her or risk doing so just because she's got a hot as hell body I would dearly love to fuck….just being honest." He held his hands up when Laxus turned a hot glare on him.

"She turns me on, I want her, as much or more than I've ever wanted any woman, I think about her too much, can't seem to help that, but I promise Laxus, I won't be stupid with her, I wouldn't risk the friendship I've got with her even for sex I'm sure would be amazing." He added the last bit just because he knew it would annoy Laxus, he couldn't help himself.

He was honest though, he already cared too much about Lucy, she seemed to steal into his thoughts constantly, which was a new thing for him. He had other female friends back at home, counted Evergreen a friend, Erza too, but as close as he was with some of them, none consumed his thoughts like Lucy did, and usually, once he'd made the choice that the woman wasn't someone he was going to possibly have sex with, he had the mental control that his mind wouldn't pull them up and think about them that way.

It wasn't working with Lucy though, and there was a nagging in the back of his thoughts that he just needed her some how. His inner dragon was something Nurem had taught him to listen to, and he did, it rarely stirred, so he knew he had to be doing things right when he only felt its influence during intense battles or high stress situations.

He'd been hearing its input on Lucy though. Feeling it's push to be near her, spend time with her. He was struggling more the last few days than he had when the moon was full, to keep his hands from touching her. He figured it was the closeness of the magic that pulled them together, shared interests. His bodys reactions to her, the heating blood, Gods when she'd been eating that ice cream by the beach in Prentice he'd nearly snatched it from her, wanting those lips on his, that little pink tongue in his mouth, it had been overwhelming for a moment to the point he'd had to look away from her.

That had been draconic too, his dragon had wanted that, had been slamming its influence right into his damn cock, making his whole body come alive and that had sure never happened before, his dragon was rarely even stirred even when he was balls deep in a woman, no matter how many he was with or how intense the sex got, and he was Boscan, it could get pretty intense.

So he wasn't sure what to make of that exactly, but he knew better than to ignore it, so he spent time with Lucy, was trying to get closer to her, know her better, because that appeased it. The sexual things really might be left over by the fullmoon too, it hadn't happened before, but body whole body burning thing he'd only ever experienced on a lesser scale during a full moon, so it was his best guess.

Laxus stood, looking around the camp "There's some sort of jungle cat off that way, it circled but has moved farther off, keep the fire up, Freeds barriers have already been seeing action, mostly snakes and such from what I've seen, but we don't know this countries jungles and like you said, there may be Gods and demi Gods out there."

Cristoff nodded, spotting the cat through the trees as soon as he knew where to look. "Night." He called and Laxus grunted, climbing into his tent, minutes later the slayer was asleep and Cristoffs sharp eyes were skimming around the jungles beyond their camp, picking out various creatures, some similar to things he'd seen, some, like a weird bird with short wings and a long sharp curved beak, not as much, but everything respected the barriers and didn't like the fire.

He built the fire up when it started to diminish a little, and handed the camp off to Cobra when it was time, he and the Poison slayer had already agreed to taking an extra hour each so Wendy wouldn't need to be disturbed and Natsu was more likely to be reliable about staying awake for the last stretch before dawn. Wendy might object, but both men cared about the young slayer and wanted her to have a good nights sleep.

Dawn came and the group had a quick breakfast before breaking into their search teams, taking maps from Freed and heading out. Natsu and Erza would watch the camp for the first day, something Natsu resented and complained about, but he'd drawn the short stick.

So the groups set off, Lucy was feeling pretty good, she usually had trouble sleeping the first night on the trail, but she'd slept really well last night, and followed behind Cristoff with no complaints, the view was plenty enjoyable, and she pulled out Gemini, having them copy a small jungle cat they spotted early on, so two small cats prowled around, helping them search.

They brought her a few things, random little artefacts she placed into her bag to look at later. Cristoff found their selections amusing, they liked anything that had something shiny about it, which worked since they were seeking a gem.

"They can copy anything huh?" He asked after Gemi brought Lucy a shiny piece of some sort of pottery.

"Just about, individually they need to stick to small things but they can combine and copy people, whatever they copy they instantly know all about it, what they think, likes and dislikes, most recent memories. It's been really handy in a lot of ways. They're adorable too." Lucy grinned.

"Can't argue, they're cute, not real fond of the little jungle cat look, but they looked like little dolls when you brought them out." Cristoff said, stopping and scanning the area again carefully before heading toward a higher mound of rubble that looked a little promising.

"You think they're cute? Hang on…I'll show you cute." Lucy grinned and Cristoff stopped to look at her curiously while she reached to her keys, a moment later Plue popped out, shaking and hopping from one foot to the other, stretching his little paws up for her to pick him up.

Cristoff grinned "Ok, that's adorable, what is…he?" He asked, coming back to Lucy to inspect the little shaking spirit.

"Canis minor, the dog spirit, Plue. This is my friend Cristoff Plue." She introduced and Plue inspected the Slayer thoughtfully before holding his paws out to him "Pun, Pun…Pun…Puuun!" The spirit called and Cristoff laughed, sheathing the machete he'd been using to hack undergrowth out of the way and taking the little spirit from Lucys arms at its request, then he startled her, she knew what Plue had said, "Yes, I'm that Cristoff. Nice to meet you too." Cristoff responded.

"You understand him?" Lucy asked, Natsu did, Gajeel and Wendy did too, all raised by dragons, and Cristoff smiled at her "Of course, I was raised by a Dragon Lucy, Plues speech isn't that much different from the way Dragons talk, half mental, half verbal, I know how to listen. Gods you're cute but you know that don't you?" He said to the spirit.

He didn't give Plue back right away either, and Lucys heart about melted watching the pair, listening to them talk, Plue was pretty intelligent, if a nervous little thing, and Cristoff seemed to respect that right off.

"Shit…really?" He turned, they had started moving again, Plue perched on Cristoffs shoulder, one paw tangled in his thick black hair for stability, she caught most of what went on between them but Plue had lowered his voice.

Cristoff and Plue looked at her expectantly and she frowned "What? I didn't hear that." She said, feeling suddenly anxious.

"Plue says you keep a stash of candy from the really good store in Crocus, that true? You've been holding out?" Cristoff asked her, dark blue eyes narrowed incriminatingly.

Lucys eyes widened in innocence "I haven't been hiding anything! He's a candy addict, but he knows he has to be patient, he only gets at most a couple of treats a day." She said firmly.

Plue whispered something and the Dragon Slayer nodded solemnly. "I agree, inhumane." He said and Lucys mouth fell open "You're taking his side?! He gets tummy aches if I give him too much!"

Cristoff listened again and Lucy frowned "Plue!" She growled and Cristoffs lips twitched as if he would smile but he remained serious "I agree." He told the dog spirit and started toward Lucy with a glint in his eye that had her take a step back.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She demanded. Noticing Plue had the same glint in his little dark eyes as Cristoff did.

"Restoring balance." Cristoff replied and lunged, Lucy squeaked, trying to dodge but he caught her wrist and yanked her to him, twisting her around so her back came hard against his tall body, her arm pulled across her front to pin her against him.

A firm hand slid across her belly and she shuddered at the sensation, gasping in surprise and pressing back into him, Plue climbed onto her shoulder "Pun Pun..puun"

"That's right, pointless to resist Lucy, you've got candy on you, I can smell it now." Cristoffs voice was right by her ear, his breath on her neck and her breath caught, heart raced in her chest as his hand left her now quivering body and dug into her bag, coming out with a lollipop that Plue grabbed as he jumped down from Lucys shoulder with a victorious cry.

"I can smell other things too…" Cristoff breathed, nose sliding up her neck, he'd caught it instantly, all of it, her breath catching, her heart rate spiking, and now the beautiful scent of her arousal, but he'd promised her little spirit he'd procure a lollipop for him.

He'd done that, now the dragon in him was stirring, wanting things itself. His hand left the bag and went back to her, skimming along the low waistline of her shorts. She looked so good, in her little pink tank top stretched over those full breasts, black shorts that hugged her hips, knee high tan boots, her hair up in pigtails to keep her neck cool.

Gods she felt so good against him, was responding so strongly to him it was beyond distracting, impossible to ignore. His intentions had been wicked, but innocently so, just stealing a lollipop for Plue, simple deal, he'd be the brawn, Plue would tell him where she stashed the candy. He hadn't meant to do a single thing other than that but now he couldn't let her go.

She was pressing hard against him, her free hand had moved back and was gripping his thigh, when he trailed his hand over her skin at her waist she shuddered and pressed her firm rounded rear right into his groin. He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth at the waves of want that rolled through him, his dragon, what the hell was up with his damn dragon? It never got involved when he was with women, had never roared to life like it did right then.

 _Take her, now, right here…make her yours_. It pressed, clear, firm in his head and he almost shuddered under its demands.

Plue made a noise and he opened his eyes, the little spirit was happily sucking on its lollipop looking up at them and Cristoffs sense slammed back into him. He released Lucy, letting go of her wrist and stepping back from her drawing a steadying breath, his pants were snug where he didn't want them to be and he kept his eyes on the shaking spirit, forced his senses to reach out, picking out every living thing around them for a good ways, pulling in every distraction he could.

Hell he could hear Evergreen complaining at Laxus about some bugs. He was going to be fine, had control in his grasp when Lucy turned around and stepped right into him, hands reaching up into his hair and she yanked him down, crashing her lips into his and everything just shattered.

His dragon cut every perception off, focused everything hard and firm on the woman kissing him, _yes, give her anything, kiss her, make her moan our name…take her…claim her_ …

His mind seized on that word, wanting to reject it and he pulled back, her little whimper ruining him though so he kissed her back, a hand coming up to her cradling the back of her neck, he managed to keep the other one down but his lips were sliding over hers, drinking her in, tongue moving over her lower lips and her soft sigh drew his teeth, he took her lower lip in his teeth, his sharp canines making her gasp and that was it, he plunged into her, tongue sliding against hers, other hand leaving his side to press into her lower back and bring her body fully against his while her arms wrapped around his neck.

He pulled back again, this time resisting her whine "We…need to stop…" He gasped out and Lucy was looking up at him dazedly, that kiss had just sent fire all the way into her damn toes, she'd never felt anything like it, as soon as she'd been in his arms, felt that body against her back, his lips grazing her neck as he'd spoken, her mind was just gone.

When he'd stepped away her whole being had rejected that separation, and she'd turned, seen his stunned dazed look and known he'd been just as affected by their brief contact as she'd been and like hell was she letting it go by. Those firm lips had been parted a little and her eyes had locked on them and she'd gone after what she wanted with a vengeance.

Now he looked pained, brows knitted, eyes staying off of her "I don't want to stop." She whispered back and the dark blue eyes snapped back to her in surprise. She reached up, barely managing to brush her lips against his again and he sucked in a breath, closing his eyes and pulling back again.

"Lucy…shit…I really like you…too damn much if I'm honest…and I want you…fucking hell do I want you…but we're friends…." He was starting to try and put together some way to talk them both out of this, out of the blazing fire that was clearly consuming both of them, it was so strong, he'd never felt anything like it.

"Gods…my own fucking dragon…working against me…" He rasped and Lucy was frowning, confused, was he rejecting her? He sounded like it, but then he admitted wanting her and she knew she sure as hell wanted him. Then he threw out the friends thing…she was confused.

"I…I want you Cristoff." She said softly, uncertain, yes, she'd count his as a definite friend now, she loved being with him, talking with him, hell he'd turned her to mush talking with Plue, that had been just incredible, made her heart melt, seeing him instantly take to one of her beloved spirits, then team up with Plue to get a treat for him…Gods, her heart was just a gooey mess and then, he'd held her against him while he'd gotten that treat, the heat of his body, the feel of it, his scent, that masculine mixture that reminded her of nights spent laying out looking at the stars.

"I just don't want to ruin anything, don't want to hurt you…I have to holdback Lucy, I can only belong to one woman ever…" He trailed off, his dragon roaring up inside of him, making its demands, trying to silence his protests.

It struck him then, hard and heavy, his whole life he'd listened, with every woman he was with he waited to hear it. He was a hopeless romantic himself, it was why he had trouble with women falling in love with him, he wanted to love a woman, he really did, but he knew, there was only one ever meant for him. Nurem had warned him to hold himself back until his dragon soul told him when he'd found her, because if he committed to another before he found her, he was Boscan, divorce didn't happen, and if he tried to claim a mate that wasn't the woman meant for him, when that woman finally came, his whole being would just crumble needing her but at the same time bound to the woman he'd claimed.

He'd die, and the woman he'd claimed would die with him, and then his true mate would as well, her soul would just wither inside her losing him, mated or not. It was enough he'd always kept his distance, loved women, treated them well, lavished them with his attention and affection, but been honest, clear before their first kiss he wouldn't stay.

He started to tell Lucy that, but his dragon wouldn't allow it and it had never interfered before, that could only mean one thing and he knew it then and it just about sent him to his knees.

He looked down into golden brown eyes that were confused, frightened, already starting to have hurt bleed into them because of what little he'd managed to say. He leaned down, kissing her again, softly, keeping it light, but languid, because he knew now what she was, he just had no fucking idea what to do now that he knew.

"I want this…what it is, whatever it is." Lucy breathed, leaning into him again, arms tightening around his neck to keep his lips near, so he couldn't withdraw again, and she kissed him and he melted into it, knowing meant he didn't have any desire to fight her, he'd give her anything now.

"Then we go slow, slow down and let it happen." He said, feeling her relax, the tension sliding out of her as he kissed her back.

"You…you agree then…there's something between us?" She looked up at him and he smiled, eyes warm and soft on hers

"There is definitely something between us Lucy, and I want to give it time, besides, we're sort of in the middle of something…" He nodded toward their surroundings and she was smiling

"and my new wicked little friend is crunching the lollipop instead of savoring it…" he pulled from her enough to reach down and scoop Plue up, keeping his arm around her as Plue settled between the two of them, both paws holding his lollipop stick, a guilty look on his face.

"It's because he's a glutton, that's why I pace how much and when I give him his treats." Lucys gave Cristoff a hard look and he smiled sheepishly.

"Pun pun." Plue commented and Cristoff frowned at him

"I did not force you to take that!" He objected.

"Pun pun puuun." Came the reply.  
"Oh bull, it was not my idea, I didn't even know she had a candy stash!"

Lucy was laughing and both the spirit and Cristoff stopped their argument to look at her, when she stopped she leaned up and kissed Cristoff again before taking Plue in her arms and starting toward the mound they had been heading for before she'd pulled him out in the first place.

Looking over her shoulder at the smiling dragon slayer behind her she smiled back at him "Well…we have a keypiece to find, you going to help or just keep stealing candy and making Plue sick?"

He frowned "It was HIS idea." He said indignantly, but his smile held, and he followed her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three days went by, the forth was Lucy and Cristoffs turn to watch the camp. The blonde wasn't sure what had happened, it was like some switch had been thrown somehow, one she'd wished she'd found sooner. Cristoff had become playful, insisting Plue be out while they searched, and stealing kisses, pulling her into his arms and teasing her, but obeying her rules about Plue and his candy consumption…for the most part, one day attempting to "share" a lollipop with the spirit, insisting it wasn't the same as just giving him one even though Plue ate the whole thing.

The Dragon slayer behaved around the others, and she was impressed by how well he did so, only Laxus occasionally eyeing them both suspiciously. He told her the second day, as they had stopped, her pinned against a tree while he ravished her neck and she stole her hands under his shirt so she could feel his skin, run her fingers over the hard contours of his muscular abdomen and chest.

"We rinse off with the water from the moonwell before we go back, so save that water in your canteen." He whispered, kissing her again then smiling, the spark of mischief in those dark eyes making her breath hitch "the water purifies, it will wash my scent off of you and yours off of me." He'd grinned and she'd tugged at his hair, pulling him back for another long hot kiss.

It had to work, because even Natsu, who sat next to her at dinner that night, didn't notice anything except that she needed to soak in the moonwell because she was all sweaty from running around the sprawled out ruins all day.

So they spent their days searching, talking, kissing and holding each other and Lucy was ridiculously happy with it. She burned for him, wanted him so damn bad she ached with it and spending all day every day with him alone didn't help, but taking it slow was just fine, she still got to drink in his kisses, touch his delectable body and hear him groan out her name when she was doing so. For a playboy she'd been warned about, who Laxus said never got into relationships, he sure acted like he was happy to get into one with her.

At night when she got ready for bed, Virgo would come to help, and was smiling now as she did so the second night Lucy asked her and the Maid bowed "We like him Princess, all of us, even big brother." Virgo said, and Lucy had bit her lip "I like him too."

"So this doesn't purify during the day right?" She asked him, she had gone to the pool he'd created the first night and was rinsing out dishes from breakfast. The water in the pool was always clear, crystal like, and she'd drank a good bit of it now, it always was cool and refreshing.

"Only if the moon is up, which it isn't right now but will be in another 3 hours." Cristoff replied, stacking firewood he'd just gathered. The people who watched the camp had a good list of chores to do, cleaning up the camp, shaking out bedding, making sure the tents were all in good shape, Virgo was busy handling the tents, taking the bedding to wash, vanishing for a few minutes then returning with armloads of fresh warm bedding. Cristoff greatly appreciated the time difference between the spirit realm and this one, it made it so Virgo completed tasks with seeming blinding speed.

Put in the open, where any team mate could see them, they kept their hands to themselves. But as Lucy passed him while he was tending the fire pit she still trailed her hand across him, fingers curling against his ass and he smiled over his shoulder at her, making her heart flutter in her chest. Gods help her, she was so enjoying every moment with him. She put away the now clean cooking supplies and looked around, glancing at Virgo who smiled at her and shook her head.

Grinning she slid her arms around Cristoffs waist, hugging against him and he turned to face her, dipping his head to kiss her before giving her a warning look. "Virgo says there's nobody nearby." Lucy nodded toward the maid who bowed and winked at them before stepping in to put the bedding back in Evergreens tent.

"Teaming up on me? I'll thank her later." Cristoff smiled, kissing her again then he suddenly stiffened and jerked back, head snapping up and Lucy saw his eyes narrow, looking hard in a direction to the north. Virgo emerged quickly from the tent, looking the same way.

"What is it?" Lucy demanded.

Cristoffs arms tightened around her, eyes still sharply focused "Not sure…something big…" He said softly.

He kissed her again "Stay here." He said, pulling out of her arms and looking at Virgo "Stay with her, I'll check, it sounds like an animal." He said quietly. Virgo nodded, moving toward Lucy as Cristoff moved quick and silent from the camp.

Lucy frowned, pulling her whip from her hip "I don't need to stay behind…" She started to object but Virgo shook her head "Princess, please, it is not a slight, Cristoff can move faster than you can, he's just checking to see if it's a threat, if it is he'll either handle it or return to us if he needs help with it but he can move far quicker through the undergrowth than you or even I." Virgo assured her and Lucy frowned, hating that it made sense.

She was too used to people not trusting her to be able to handle things, she always assumed that was what was happening, that Virgo took the time to explain it, cared to do so, so she didn't get angry at Cristoff, was another display of how much her spirits liked the Lunar Slayer.

Cristoff returned a few minutes later, still frowning. "It's that big ass snake thing Bickslow chased off when we were trekking in before, it followed our trail, still has scorch marks on it from Bickslows babies but it wasn't injured like we thought. Has some thick hide." He said. Lucy frowned and saw Cristoff rub his thumb over one of his rings while he nodded at Virgo "Unless you have some way to cut through heavy scales…you might need a different spirit out Lucy." He said and Lucy nodded Virgo bowed and vanished and Lucy clutched a key, calling out Taurus just as a huge man in black dragonscale armor appeared, hefting a large gleaming black metal sword.

The man bowed "Cristoff." He said, then turned to look at Lucy and Taurus, Taurus grinned "Rastaban." The bull bowed his head and the armored man bowed his "Taurus." "Ok, there's a snake about 40 feet long coming this way, thick scales on it, venomous by the smell of it. It's been trailing our group so lets end that." Cristoff said, Rastaban nodded, and Lucy met Taurus eyes "You heard the man, I am not a fan of nasty giant snakes." She said.

"Then I'll cut it up for you Luuuuucy." Taurus drawled, shouldering his axe and heading after Rastaban and Cristoff.

Minutes later they were in combat, Rastaban and Taurus hacking at the thing while Cristoff shot fiery blasts of star fire at it. Thick scales was right though, and Lucy had to jump and dodge because the damn snake could spit venom and when its venom hit things it hissed and smoldered on what it had hit.

It didn't like getting snapped in the eye by her whip at all and reared its head back and up hissing, spraying venom and she dodged but some caught her leg, burning right through her boot in seconds, when she cried out and staggered she looked up and realized something.

The snakes eyes were different colors, it's right was a luminous green, its left was yellow, but the right one didn't have a pupil…

"Cristoff! It's eyes! Look at the green one!" She called and he frowned then cursed under his breath.

"It's a gem…" He noted, but looking he also noticed symbols on the snakes scales. "Shit…It's a demi-God!" He called back.

Lucy frowned and gasped, noticing just what Cristoff had, there were emblems, symbols on many of the snakes scales, and it had a golden band around it just behind its head that was heavy with runes.

 _That's right…look at my eyesssssss_ …. And too late Lucy realized she shouldn't have been staring into its yellow eye.

Cristoff felt magic surge, heard the voice emanate from the creature. He could smell Lucys blood too, knew the venom had burned through her boot and opened a wound, but he couldn't stop moving, he knew there was a problem when Taurus vanished though.

Cursing he saw her stand and start walking toward him, he shot flares into the air, hoping the others saw them through the thick jungle and caused a tree to explode with a shooting star attack, flames ripping up the trees remaining trunk as he turned to face both the snake and Lucy, who was lifting her whip, normally soft brown eyes turned yellow.

"You can feed me…I will let you live if you do…take your woman, I can feel her desire for you…" The snakes voice was smooth, hypnotic, he could block its influence, but Lucys tore through him "Please….I want you…I want you inside me…kissing you isn't enough…" She purred and he growled, clenching his teeth against the pull, it hit every part of him, his body and deeper than that and he couldn't move as she approached him, watching in horror as she started pulling off her clothes.

"No…no…Lucy…Lucy honey…you have to fight.." He pleaded, keeping his eyes off of hers, and the snakes, Rastaban was fighting hard and Cristoff managed to touch the second ring, the incantation to bring Aldhibah to his side rolling through his mind and he felt the pull on his magic as the second dragon star appeared, wearing pale greay dragonscale armor. "Kill that snake…" He ground out as Lucys reached him. The spirit looked at him, pointing its sword at Lucy and he shook his head "The snake!" He commanded and the spirit turned and joined it's brother.

Lucys hands slid up his side and he grabbed her wrists, trying to push her back, keeping his eyes off of hers.

"Look at me Cristoff…please…I love your eyes so much, look at me, let me look into your eyes…" She pleaded and he shut them then, too tempted to look at her, she was pressing into him, kissing his hands where they held her wrists and he growled at her, struggling to keep her at bay, she jumped back suddenly and he let her wrists go, opening his eyes in surprise and stiffening when they met hers unintentionally. The yellow glowed, flared and he was struggling now to move at all. She slid her skirt down, standing before him in nothing but her little pink lace panties and she smiled, the snakes eyes taken over hers locked with his.

"you want me." She purred.

He groaned, Gods did he ever, but this wasn't her, the dragon inside him knew it too and it was recoiling from this, giving him the will to keep fighting her pull, she lunged then, tackling him to the ground and he was sluggish, limbs not wanting to move even though he'd snapped his eyes shut when she'd broken eye contact to lunge and tackle him.

It helped little, her body was on his, her hands shoving his shirt up and he felt her lips on his skin and hissed through his teeth as she straddled his hips and ground against him.

"Cristoff, don't you love the scent of me? Can you smell how much I want you? Feel my lips…my tongue…" Her voice was in his head now, the demi-god using it against him flawlessly, he could feel it already feeding on them both, the lust it had in Lucy and what it was creating using her in Cristoff.

"Fuck me Cristoff, please…I want to ride you, feel you inside of me, feel you cum in my body…" Lucy was grinding against him, pressing one of his hands over her bare breast while she spoke and he was losing his will bit by bit, she felt so good, was so hot and her scent was washing over him in waves of heavy arousal.

"Please…Cristoff…fuck me, hard and long…it will let us live if you just fuck me…it's hurting me…I'm scared…please, once you're inside me it wont hurt anymore…" She was kissing him, his face, his neck, her words rushing hot over his ear and he was digging his nails into his palm on the hand not currently pressed against one of her firm breasts. There were tears streaming down her face and Cristoff realized she had to be aware of what she was doing, the real Lucy knew somehow, and was sobbing over what she was being forced to do.

"Shit! Lucy! Cristoff! What the fuck?!" It was his brothers voice. "He's fighting her Bix, that fucking snake has control of her, it's feeding off the lust it's creating using Lucy on your brother." Cobras voice came "Forget them, she's not hurting him, he's not hurting her, focus on the fucking snake!" Cobra yelled.

"Shit!" Bickslow cursed again "Babies, Baryon formation!" He barked, seeing his brother sprawled on the ground, Lucy, in nothing but her panties, holding Cristoffs hand to one of her breasts, holding the other one down next to his head while she was kissing him, grinding herself onto him was more than a little disturbing, but Cobra could "hear" more than Bickslow could see, and he was right, technically, Lucy and Cristoff were not causing harm to each other, though what they were doing was apparently feeding the massive snake before them.

It was bigger around than a man, black and yellow scales covered its body and he could see the scorch marks from his babies attacks before, it had to be the thing that had come at them when they had been trekking into the jungle the first day.

Why had it waited though? What had brought it to the camp now? Both of his brothers "Guardians" were fighting it, but none of Lucys spirits were out, he could see her whip laying discarded along with her clothes, it had possessed her?

His magic flared and he saw it, as Cobra was sending his attacks at the snake, and his babies started firing he saw the thread from the snake going into Lucy, a pulsing sickly yellow line of control.

"It's eye babies! Get that yellow fucking eye!" He ordered and the babies adjusted, blasting at the creatures head for all they were worth, the pull on his magic becoming strong but he kept it up, trying and failing to remove the line any other way, the creature had to be stopped, the eye had to be destroyed, and he saw it then, the right eye had no pupil.

"Shit, that fuckers green eye! That's the keypiece!" Bickslow called and Cobra jerked his gaze up to look, sure enough, the snakes right eyes wasn't an eye at all, it was a green gem.

"No wonder we were having no luck…holy shit, talk about protecting it…" Bickslow groaned, leaping nimbly to the side to dodge a spray of venom.

"Bix! What the…" Laxus' voice reached him and Bickslow would have turned and waved and all but he was a little busy trying not to get melted by snake venom.

He saw lightning then, gathering across the clouds above, felt the hairs on his arms and back of his neck standing on end as a familiar attack built, he couldn't hear the incantation that drove it, but he knew a raging bolt when it was building and drew his babies back, standing between Lucy and Cristoff, still writhing on the ground and the snake.

When it hit, Laxus' attack ended the battle, the snake convulsed as the lightning tore through it and Laxus had built it enough to end even a Demi Gods ability to fight.

Lucy went limp, falling forward and Cristoff caught her, wrapping his arms around her and sitting up quickly, holding her to him, the onslaught on his mind and will gone the moment Lucy lost consciousness, his hand was already moving down her leg, seeking the wound he knew was there as Bickslow staggered and the shockwave from the raging bolt blasted over them.

"Get her clothes Bix!" Cristoff ground out, holding her against him so at least some modesty was spared. She was unconscious sure, but he was sure she didn't want everyone getting an eyeful, and he sure as hell didn't want even his brother looking at her, possessiveness rising in him, his dragon bristling at the idea of the Poison Slayer getting anywhere near her in her current state.

Cobra snorted, reacting to the Lunar slayers thoughts, holding his hands up and turning away "Hey, she's all yours brother, I'm just the fucking POISON specialist and that's only snake venom, my favorite fucking thing in the damn world eating her leg right now, but if you want to fuck around with it and let it keep eating her while you do, hell, I'll let you." Cobra said.

Cristoff heaved a sigh. "Come get it out of her asshole, give me her shirt Bix…" He growled, snatching Lucys red blouse from his brothers hand and pulling it over her, carefully getting her arms into the sleeves while not letting her fall away from him as Cobra knelt and sniffed at her leg.

"Shit that smells amazing…" He growled, not seeing or caring about Cristoff and Bickslow making disgusted faces at him.

"The fuck?! Why is Lucy almost naked?!" Laxus demanded as he came up the small rise they were on "And in your fucking lap?"

"Snake thing was controlling her Boss, using her to attack Cristoff, Cobra saw his flares and she was attacking Cristoff when we got here." Bickslow said.

"Naked?" Laxus demanded incredulously.

"Snake feeds on lust Sparky, it was using Lucy to get that out of Cristoff to feed on them." Cobra said, sitting back smiling "Venoms out, fucking amazing shit too, you can heal her up now." He nodded at Cristoff who reached down to start doing just that.

There was a shuddering hiss and they all jerked their heads around "Fuck…it's not dead?! That's the keypiece we need, it's right eye Boss." Bickslow said and Laxus glared, the thing wasn't dead, he'd pumped enough into it to kill 50 things it's size.

"It's gotta be one of those Demi God things…" He said, and lightning again started building in the sky.

"The other eye is what it was using to control Lucy." Bickslow told him and Laxus smirked "Then I'll hit that…." He said, channeling magic energy, and aiming at the faintly glowing yellow eye a huge column of lightning came down and this time, the snake convulsed a moment then it's head split as lighting tore it in half from its eye all the way through its body.

"Survive that you piece of shit…" Laxus growled, bending to touch Lucys head where it rested against Cristoffs shoulder. He noted the younger slayer tense when he touched Lucys hair and narrowed his eyes.

"Cobra, you mind doing the honors and getting that gem?" Laxus asked. Evergreen was fanning herself, the stench of burnt snake and ozone heavy in the air. "Gods Laxus, did you have to cook it?" She gagged.

"Glad to, I hope its venom glands are intact, wouldn't mind some more of that…" The Poison slayer smirked, heading over to the snake after catching the machete Laxus tossed to him.

Nastu came running up, flames licking up and down his arms, when he saw the snake he instantly deflated. "Fuck, I dig around a boring jungle for days and when the fight happens I miss the whole thing…" He grumbled.

"Is Lucy ok?" Erza asked.

"She will be, the snake had control of her and her leg took some venom, but that's healed, might be a bit before she wakes up…" Cristoff replied.

"Let me take her, you can't stand while you're holding her." Laxus said, watching Cristoff carefully as he reached down to lift Lucy off of the Lunar Slayer.

Cristoff kept his dragon in check, focusing on getting to his feet and biting down a growl when Laxus turned and started carrying Lucy back to camp. He couldn't be obvious about what was happening, he needed time to adjust to the whole idea himself, and Lucy needed to know what was happening on his end of things, add in the fact they were in the middle of an extended mission that could take months and he really needed to get control of himself.

He couldn't exactly take Lucy aside for a few weeks to go through mating without anyone noticing. If they did mate, it would have to be after this mission was over…he narrowed his eyes, his dragon echoing through his whole being,

 _WHEN we mate_.

He shuddered, Gods help him…he wasn't ready for this…sure he'd been wanting it most of his life, but now here it was, here SHE was, and the scope of it was crashing in on him.

Bickslow clapped a hand on his back, twirling lucys little black skirt as he came up beside his brother "It's ok man, I think having Lucy riding me like that would have me all shuddering and shaking afterward too, willing or not…fuck that was a sight…you've got more will than I do.." Bickslow snorted and Cristoff shoved his brother, tripping him at the same time so he crashed to the ground.

"Wasn't fun Bix. I bet Lucy will remember what happened too, she was fucking crying while she was doing that." He snarled. Bickslow got to his feet frowning, looking ahead to Lucy limp in Laxus' arms, if she was aware it was going to humiliate the hell out of her, and piss her off if Bickslow knew Lucy, and he thought he did.

"Fuck, ok…bad joke, sorry." He muttered, catching up to Cristoff anyway.

They stayed in the camp for the night, Lucy coming to as everyone was getting ready to go to bed, screaming for Cristoff who came running from across the camp, Wendy emerging with a panting wide eyed Lucy from her tent and the moment she saw Cristoff Lucy burst into tears and threw herself into his arms.

"It's ok…you didn't hurt me, I'm fine…" He soothed aware everyone was staring at them wide eyed.

Lucy had come to through a nightmare that was muddied and confusing, seeing herself as a snake attacking Cristoff, him struggling to fight her off, her pinning him to the ground and beating on his body, she could remember watching herself, seeing through her eyes what her body was doing while at the same time seeing through the snakes vision, watching herself pin Cristoff to the ground, seeing him struggling to fend her off while trying not to hurt her.

She heard what the snake made her say, all she could think the whole time was how desperately she wanted to fuck the life out the dragon slayer, ride him until he stopped breathing, milk him of all he was with her body then she would turn on one of the other men, Bickslow since he was closer would have been next.

As she worked to get Cristoff hard enough to take, she was already planning how she would get Bickslow once she'd taken everything from the Lunar Slayer.

The whole thing replayed in her mind, right down to Cristoff begging her to fight, calling her "honey".

The idea, of killing him, of him dying…it shook her to a depth she didn't even know she had. She couldn't lose him, she'd barely found him. He was her friend, she hoped he was becoming more than that, wanted him to be so much more than that. More than just a playful kissing and touching friend, she needed him to be more, wanted him in the worst way to be the lover she knew he could be, and more…there was more…she couldn't put her finger on it, didn't understand it at all, but there was more, depth to what was happening between them she didn't understand.

She'd fallen before, she'd loved Hibiki or she would never have slept with him, given him her virginity, but that hadn't had anything like this depth. Hibiki had even liked her spirits, respected her magic, understood it, taught her Urano Metria, but the love she'd felt with him hadn't run deep, it had hurt when it ended, but she felt like already, with just a few days, just kissing him, holding him a little, if she lost Cristoff now she'd lose everything.

It was confusing, frightening, and she was glad he'd told her they would take things slow, she was alarmed by how she felt, needed time to adjust to it and figure it all out.

"It's dead…we got the keypiece out of it, we're heading back to Lupren in the morning." He was telling her and she held him, breathing in the night, the misty scent that was so unique to him.

She hugged him harder, leaning up and he titled his head for her "I'm sorry.." she breathed and he tightened his arms a little around her "You had no control over what you did Lucy…it's fine…." His mouth came down by her ear then "We're ok honey, nothings changed…" he whispered and she relaxed instantly, he wasn't angry, wasn't put off by any of it, still wanted her, still felt all he had before, so her world was safe, and the idea just terrified her that so much of herself depended on that suddenly, on him.

Time, she needed time…as desperately as she needed to be near him, to touch him, kiss him, she needed time, things had to slow down because the world was spinning too fast for her, and he'd promised slow, so she relaxed.

She still wished, as she stepped back from his arms and Erza was there, pulling her into a reassuring hug, that she could just melt into him, feel his lips on hers because they made the world stop, made everything fade to the background, she needed that resounding peace she felt when they were pressed against each other but everyone was looking at them. Including Laxus, whose blue/grey eyes were narrowed and hard on the Lunar Slayer.

Cristoff turned, leaving Lucy to Wendy and Erza, needing a little distance because he saw a concerned Natsu come and pull his best friend into a hug and if Cristoff was close to that he knew he'd be growling and Laxus' suspicious gaze would see more than it should right now, understand more than he himself could deal with just yet.

It was jarring, one kiss, she had kissed him and now he was this, consumed by her, feeling like there was a gaping hole in himself he'd never noticed before and she was what would mend it.

The last few days had been thrilling, fun, new and he'd been wrapped up in the newness, the giddy realization he'd found his true mate, could kiss her, touch her, hold her, and it had been a fun game for a bit, dancing around each other keeping their new found status, whatever it was you would call it, to themselves because it was too new…too…fragile, to share yet.

But he'd felt now just how deeply she was already within him, how much control she had over everything he was, he should have been able to block her out, fight that damn snake, he knew how to keep fucking Bickslow from looking into his soul, knew how to block his older brother Kaleb from reading his mind, he could even detect his younger brother Vander, who could meld with shadows, vanish partially out of their plain of existence!

Yet he couldn't resist her, and fear had been there, fear he'd never felt before, of losing her before he even had her, knowing if he did he lost it all, his whole life would suddenly empty, his very soul would fade and die within him.

As a dragon slayer his life would be very very long, the oldest recorded lifespan for a Dragon Slayer was 212 years, and that slayer had died when his mate had fallen in battle, not to old age, like all seemed to die, either in battle themselves or when their mates died.

It was believed they were still mortal, and they could die, could be killed, but natural causes didn't seem to be on the list of what could take them, old age seemed to be irrelevant too. Like the Dragons themselves, they possessed two souls, and the draconic one within them they would share along with their humanity, with their mate, making their mate age at the same rate they did, never the two would part, reuniting still if their bodies died, their souls were bound once mated, destined for all eternity to be together.

So Nurem had taught him, she'd spoken fondly of it, she loved her mate with her whole being, Draco, and would gaze up at him in the sky and tell Cristoff what having a mate would mean to him until it had become ingrained into him how important it was just as surely as all of the spells and the methods of managing his magic had been.

The depth of that staggered him. Though he'd understood it, respected it, looked forward to it even, he hadn't felt it, felt it tear through his whole being when it was suddenly before him and threatened like it had been.

He'd told her they would take it slow, and they would, Gods, watching Natsu hug her, then Laxus, he retreated to his tent unable to keep himself in check much longer if he kept looking at her, humbled and more than a little intimidated by what lay ahead.


	5. Chapter 5 On to the next

Their journey back to Umieth was uneventful, the inn keeper, as expected, had indeed wanted the men to have sex with his daughters again, the daughters were hanging on them the moment they arrived. A very smiley darker haired one climbing into Cristoffs lap and kissing him as soon as he sat down, going on and on about needing more of him. Bickslow didn't even resist his, grinning when she jumped at him.

Cobra took it the hardest, he wanted nothing to do with the woman who draped herself over him, and when she touched his face he snarled and shot a warning look at Bickslow, who didn't see it because he was currently having a tongue shoved down his throat by the woman in his own lap.

Cristoff caught it though, and tapped the girls shoulder, when she looked at him, teary eyed because her man was rejecting her, his whisper, not even audible to the girl sucking on his neck and trying to get her hands in his pants, sent the distraught girl to sleep and Cobra only had to carry her upstairs. This time the inn keeper had rooms for each man so his daughters got privacy with the men who would, as far as they knew, sire strong, tall children for their people.

It made things a little sticky for Cristoff, who, once he got to his room with his girl, put her immediately under and laid her on the bed then tried to get to Bickslows room to get his down but the inn keeper was in the hallway, making sure the women were settled into the two rooms they would share then walking along and listening at each door to make sure his girls were ok.

Glaring, Cristoff, who hadn't missed Lucys infuriated wounded looks while the girl in his lap had been all over him down stairs, grabbed the bed and started rocking it, making it squeak rhythmically while the man hovered and until he was sure, via hearing him go back down stairs, he was gone.

Shaking his head he went to Bickslows room so the Seith could get started on the memories he needed to implant only to find his brother apparently wouldn't be needing to fabricate memories for his girl since he was already fucking her senseless.

Rolling his eyes he went to Laxus' room and took his girl out, the Lightning slayer quickly lifting the girl off of him and laying her on the bed. "Shit…Thanks, where the fuck is Bix?" He demanded. Cristoff drew a breath rubbing the back of his head and Laxus growled "Seriously?!"

Laxus paced a moment then sat on the bed, both men could hear Bickslow busily making one daughter at least very happy in the next room.

"Damn idiot, you can make sure she doesn't…." He asked without asking and Cristoff nodded "Yeah, I can make sure she doesn't get pregnant, have a spell I uh…am pretty good at that prevents that for 30 days, he can fuck her all night and it wont matter."

"It damn sure will matter, he needs to get his horny ass off and in here to get the other girls handled, I'm not interested in fucking this woman, risk of pregnancy or not." Laxus growled.

Blue gray eyes locked on him then and Cristoff almost winced, sensing what was coming.

"The fuck is up with you and Blondie now? She looks at you different, you two got…different after the first day we were searching, I know you haven't been fucking around, my nose doesn't lie, but there's something…you need to tell me." Laxus said firmly.

Cristoff drew a breath, he'd been thinking about this the whole trek out of the Jungle, grateful he was kept busy mindlessly making sure the trail was clear as he followed behind Laxus and he couldn't look at Lucy, he felt her though, felt her eyes on him, knew exactly where she was, could separate the sounds of her footfalls from the others, even her heartbeat and breathing.

Did he want anyone to know? Was it his choice alone whether or not to say anything? He was still reeling from it himself, more now after what had happened with the snake than he had been, now that the seriousness was sinking in. He couldn't, he really had no idea how, it was just too…new.

"Well we just spent a lot of time together the last few days…got closer." Cristoff said, unsure of what to say exactly, he didn't even understand everything yet himself, he had no idea how to explain it to someone else. Especially Laxus.

Fortunately, he didn't have to.

The door opened and Bickslow peeked in grinning. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" He asked. Two Dragon Slayers growled at him. "Bix what the ever-loving fuck? Where's your girl?" Laxus demanded.

"She passed out." Bickslows tongue lolled out with his grin and Laxus rolled his eyes while Cristoff groaned in disgust.

The Lunar slayer stood heading to the door "I'll go make sure you don't fulfill their wishes with her while you handle this girl."

"Good, I already took care of yours and Cobras so they just need to sleep, don't knock mine out…she wakes up I'll make sure she was some real good memories." He smirked.

Cristoff rolled his eyes "Fine." He sighed, and went to cast an infertility spell on the girl. He'd mastered that spell, had used it a great deal.

Bickslow returned to his room as Cristoff was leaving it and as Cristoff was closing his door he heard the girl start moaning and rolled his eyes. Was he ever that bad? He winced, realizing he in fact always had been, and remembering his own lewd thoughts about making real memories for the woman on his way back through if he could get a room alone with her, why would that suddenly sound so bad to him?

He was Boscan damn it, Bickslow was giving and taking pleasure with a willing partner, there was nothing at all wrong with that.

Shaking himself he settled the girl on the bed and made himself as comfortable as he could on the floor. Once settled he looked out the window at the dark sky, seeing stars peeking through the trees and felt a little better, the moon was up, he could feel it, and when he closed his eyes, he could also feel Lucy, he had to focus, and when he did his eyes snapped open when he realized where she was.

The doorknob turned and he looked up, watching her tip toe into the room and close the door.

She stood, looking down at him, seeing the woman asleep fully clothed on the bed and he smiled, meeting her nervous look and getting to his feet.

"I really do not like this little thing you guys set up here." Lucy whispered. He smirked "You can't wake her up, she's under a spell for the next 8 hours and Bickslow is making enough noise with his nobody could hear you from outside the room." He pointed out and Lucy bit her lip, it was true, she'd heard the sounds coming from Bickslows room when she'd come down the hall.

"I didn't like her kissing you either…" Lucy admitted, not pleased when he smirked "Jealous? You know Bix put fake memories into her head, she thinks I fucked her senseless the last time so she felt it was ok to…be like that." He said, watching her, Lucy was frowning, and he liked it, which was weird, jealousy was usually something that turned him off, but he liked seeing her being possessive of him.

"Knowing it was all fake doesn't mean I liked any of it." She said firmly but didn't resist when he pulled her into his arms, and she greedily met his lips when he bent his head.

It was no different than any other time, as soon as she was pressed against him, lips sealed with his, the world was gone and she didn't care about anything but him, his scent, his taste, the feel of him, need for him that started burning hot as soon as he touched her.

He pulled back and she whimpered, glaring when he chuckled. "Hang on, you know you'll have to get back to your room, unless you want everyone knowing about us by morning and want to deal with all of that." He pointed out and she pouted, he felt it, just that little pout and he was caving and he wasn't even sure to what, he made a face and put a finger to that jutting lower lip "You can not use that against me…it's completely unfair…" He whined and Lucy grinned as he kissed her.

"So not unfair, I need my weapons." She declared and he snorted "Like hell, that lip is a sin."

"Your eyes are sinful, your smile…Gods…everything about you is a weapon, I need all the help I can get." Lucy declared.

"Yeah? Well, I think you've got plenty of weapons against me and that pout is on another level. Gods help me." He kissed her again and she hummed in pleasure, winding her fingers into his soft hair.

"Mmm, so where is Plue? You should so be cuddling that little fluffball at night." He said, trying to keep it light, his body was on the edge of complete betrayal, his dragon was trying its damndest to get him to just sit Lucy on the dresser beside them, step between her creamy thighs and fuck her brains out.

"I'd rather be cuddling you." She admitted and he groaned as she slid her hands down his chest and started tugging his shirt free of his pants so she could slide her hands under it and reach skin.

He growled as she started kissing his neck, dragging her nails over the rigid muscle that went taught under her touch. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, and her affect on the Dragon Slayer until his hand pushed under her own clothes and closed over her breast, thumb circling her nipple through her bra.

"Ahh! Hey…" She looked up at him and her eyes were just swimming with want, lust so fiery he groaned painfully and kissed her hard, barely holding onto shreds of self control, hearing his dragon raving at him to take what was his.

He pulled away again, "Slow…remember?" He asked and she whined but pulled her hands out from under his clothes and he rested his on her waist, holding her in place for a minute, trying to find his will power again and calm his breathing and raging desires. He was wearing his good black cargo pants because they had been trekking through undergrowth and those were the most protective aside from his combat leathers and he didn't wear those unless they were needed, especially in a hot steamy jungle.

Her hands moved again, grabbing his ass and squeezing and he smirked, tipping her chin up and meeting a wicked smile "Yeah…not fair there…" He pointed out. "Been wanting to do that since I first saw you stand up from the bed in Onibus after you healed those burns." Lucy admitted.

"Really? That long huh? I wanted to kiss you then, right there, when you opened those big brown eyes and your lips came open, I wanted to kiss you." He said and she grinned "I was gross, all muddy, covered in goo and my hair was burnt."

"You were beautiful then and now. You should summon Plue, go back to your bed and cuddle the little bastard since I don't get the pleasure, one of us should, he can tell me all about it later." He said and she smiled, loving that he got along with her spirits so well, liked them like he did.

"He's loyal, won't tell you a thing." She told him.

"He will if I give him candy." Cristoff returned, shifting his weight a little, but Lucy just tightened her grip on his rear making him grin at her. She really was a wicked thing.

She made an appalled face "You will not bribe my spirits! It's bad enough you gave him extra candy the other day."

"He said he needed it and I shared it, didn't give him all of it." Cristoff protested.

"You licked it once and handed it over." Lucy shook her head at his devilish look "Totally shared." He said and moved again.

Lucy was refusing to let go of the nice grip she had on him right them, Gods his ass was hard, rounded, perfect to dig her nails into…he winced "Hey! Watch the nails woman, know how weird it would be to have to heal my own ass?"

"Then stop wiggling and don't threaten to bribe my spirits." Lucy returned.

"I promise nothing, Plue and I are pals now." He said defiantly and Lucy changed tactics, pouting and watching him sigh.

"I wont give him anymore of your candy." He said.

She smiled, releasing her hold on him and would have stepped back but he bent and kissed her again and made her head spin with it.

"you need to get back to your room, get some sleep." He prodded when he pulled back. She sighed "I know…sit by me on the train?" She asked and he smiled

"Like I'd sit anywhere else." As if he could handle being far from her now…Gods help him…he was doomed. Her slave already and she had no idea, or at least he hoped she didn't, it was something he didn't plan to let her find out because wicked as she was she'd use it.

She left, crept back down the hall and he had to applaud how quiet she was. He didn't move until he was sure she was in her room, heard the door shut. Then he turned and went to the little bathroom. He needed a shower, a very very cold shower. He had a feeling he'd be taking a lot of them for a while.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were on the first train to Umieth the next morning, all of the girls put under light sleep spells so their parents could wake them if they tried but the girls would sleep through the men leaving.

Lucy got on ahead of Cristoff and Erza promptly sat next to her, Natsu across from her with Gray next to him, boxed in by her team she could only sigh and watched Cristoff sit with Wendy the young slayer monopolizing his attention for the 4 hour ride to Umieth so Lucy stared out the window and pretended to be reading.

She was still alarmed by everything surrounding the Lunar Dragon Slayer, she was beyond distracted by him, wanted time with him, she'd had a good bit of it for a few days, from sun up to sun down it had just been the two of them and whatever spirit she called out, usually Plue or Virgo depending on what needed to be done. Since that first kiss she felt like she was living until the she could get the next one and she was confused by that.

It was normal to want to be with a new boyfriend, though she wasn't sure if Cristoff was that yet, normal to think about them a lot, he wasn't her first romance, but this felt so strong, it wasn't a fluttery giggle worthy want with him, she needed him.

The realization that she couldn't imagine life without him, that the idea hurt her beyond depths she'd even known were in her, well, she'd never felt that way about any of her boyfriends, even Hibiki and at 3 months he'd been her longest lasting.

This was romance too, she was sure of that, he was flirty, teasing, and the concept of taking things slow she had never done, tending to fall into bed pretty quickly because she honestly had a pretty hefty libido even though she never got much satisfaction out of sex.

That was one thing she kept thinking about too, daydreaming about it, having vivid dreams about it, having sex with Cristoff. In her limited experience, he wasn't her first that had experience, Hibiki was known for it, he was a consummate playboy, though his attraction was his sweet charm, and Cristoffs had nothing to do with sweetness, his draw was more carnal.

Hibiki had been wine and roses, poetry and music, Cristoff was more the man you wanted to tear his clothes off and have rough hot dirty sex with. She could so easily imagine that too, those sharp longer than normal canines, he had this habit when engrossed in thought of running his tongue over the inside of his lower lip or over one of those fangs, not that she spent time staring at his mouth.

Right then he seemed to do it on que when she looked over too, pushing a hand through his hair and smiling, running his tongue over his right fang and nodding at whatever Wendy was saying, just last night she had tangled her hands in that soft black hair and kissed that mouth, felt that tongue against hers…

"Lucy?" She blinked, looking at Erza who was smiling at her and looking between her and Cristoff.

"I'm sorry Erza, I was daydreaming." Lucy admitted, since her book was somehow closed in her lap she couldn't exactly claim to have been reading.

Erza smirked "I can imagine about who too. I haven't spent a lot of time with Bickslows brother, but he seems to take teaching Wendy seriously, and is resourceful, thoughtful and a competent fighter. I was impressed with how he handled the fight with the snake." Erza said and Lucy managed not to wince at mention of it.

"I like him, my spirits like him and they don't like people easily." She said, refusing to touch the subject of the snake. Erza smiled "It's clear you do the way you watch him. Be careful Lucy, I wouldn't want you to suffer the heartbreak he's sure to be, he's only with Fairy Tail for a limited time, he's second in command of a very large successful guild in Bosco, and a Knight with sworn duties to the Royal Family there. Anything you would start with him, would have to end." Erza pointed out gently.

As gentle as her words were though, they seemed to stab Lucy right in the heart and she almost was sick suddenly feeling pain wrench in her chest at the thought of Cristoff leaving, returning to Bosco and the life he had there. It wasn't the first time she'd heard that either, the reminder of Cristoffs life back in Bosco, Laxus had mentioned it too.

She could never leave Fairy Tail, it was her home, her family, a deep part of who she was, not that anyone was asking her to, so far she and Cristoff had just become, close, wonderful, amazing friends, friends that kissed, touched and yearned for more…yeah she wasn't helping herself with the way her thoughts went.

Still, though they'd really made no promises to each other beyond taking whatever had started between them slow, she already felt like she was in over her head and had too much to lose.

"It's fine Erza, Thanks for your concern but…I'm going to just ask you to kind of…leave this one alone." Lucy said softly, looking back out the window. There wasn't much to see really, just jungle and more jungle. Caelum was a tropical island nation, if they weren't passing fruit farms, it was jungle, only occasionally broken up by a flower farm raising some of the beautiful exotic flowers she could remember her father used to keep in vases around the manor when she was a child.

One of the bolts of fabric she'd bought was a deep blue covered in intricate print images of Caelums national flower, a variety of Hibiscus that bloomed in deep pinks and peach colors and smelled like nothing else, soft and sweet. She had given the bolts all to Virgo, the Maid had thanked her many times over, wide eyed and grinning as she'd accepted them. Lucy had told her she just wanted a little something out of each bolt but Virgo could just have fun with the rest.

They reached Umieth at lunchtime, so set out to the hotel they had reservations at because it had a restaurant and they needed to get checked in.

"We board a ship called the Newstar for Caprisa, the capital city of Minstrel tomarrow at 10am, The Newstar is another passenger ship but not a pleasure liner like the Besillah was, still, the information Renauld sent along with the tickets says it has a pool and a theater. The trip to Caprisa will take 9 days." Freed told them after they had ordered their lunch.

"Caprisa, I've always wanted to go there…" Evergreen sighed. "The city of love, too bad Elfmans not here huh?" Bickslow grinned at her, tongue lolling out and Evergreen threw her napkin at him.

"Minstrel is a country of music, dance, arts and culture and Caprisa is its heart." Freed smiled, he had been there twice in his life and was thrilled to be going again.

Lucy listened, smiling while the others talked with animated enthusiasm about their next stop. She'd managed to sit beside Cristoff, and the tall slayer was now between her and Wendy at the large round table their group was seated at.

"You've been to Caprisa a couple of times haven't you Cristoff?" Bickslow asked and The slayer nodded "Three times, twice with Farron on diplomatic trips where I was assigned as a guard and aid for our big brother and once with Dad, same deal. But Caprisa isn't a dangerous place, it's beautiful really, almost as lovely as Palerno. If there were danger involved, Farron and Dad always take Vander. I think they both take me because I can wear a Knights uniform and it makes them look more interesting, having a Royal knight as a guard." Cristoff smirked and Bickslow grinned "Plus, you can sing and play like what, three instruments?"

Cristoffs eyes narrowed "Four, I'm pretty good with a mandolin now, and I can speak 12 languages, 9 of them fluently and 5 without an accent. You know Dad really wanted you to learn piano or violin, but you kept flying the instruments around the house attacking the instructors with them."

Evergreen gagged on her tea "You did what?!" She demanded, she'd never thought Bickslows father had made a concerted effort to refine the Seith mage since he'd had to leave Bosco when he was 15 because of his magic.

"He didn't want to take the lessons, so when the instructors came over he'd put Papa usually into whatever instrument and send it flying around and chase the instructor out of the house, Dad was seriously pissed, even sent him to a music school in town but he did worse there, almost cost the rest of us our lessons, they were going to black ball our whole family, so Dad let him stick with dance lessons and gymnastics." Cristoff snickered and Bickslow grinned, not showing the least bit of shame or remorse.

"I did what I had to, Dad should have thanked me, I'm no good at that sort of stuff, I move to music but I don't make it." Bickslow said firmly.

Lucy was still taken aback by Cristoff though. "You play four instruments?"

He nodded "Guitar, Piano, Violin and Mandolin, it's relaxing and Nurem really loved music so I was always wanting to do well with it because she'd purr when I did, and you haven't lived until you've laid on a Dragon while they purred." He grinned.

"I used to do that! I'd lay on Grandeeneys back and she'd purr and tell me stories." Wendy said brightly.

"I only ever heard Igneel purr when he burned something down or I did…" Natsu snickered.

Gray rolled his eyes "Well that figures."

Their lunch arrived, and the conversation remained on Caprisa and how excited everyone was about going there. "We'll have another stop in Prentice on the way, I think I'm going to pick up some of that fabric you bought Lucy, with the flowers? It's lovely." Erza said and Lucy grinned, she wanted to spend the half day they'd have there on the beach, walking on that white sand, and if possible, with Cristoff at her side.

"I need to find a candy store, someones been depleting my supply." She said idly, stirring her tea.

Cristoff smirked "You really should cut back Lucy." He said and she gave him a shocked look, reaching down and pinching his thigh. To his credit he didn't flinch or give away the intimate assault but he did catch her hand as it left his leg and squeeze it, all hidden nicely by the table and tablecloth.

Umieth, being primarily a shipping hub for the produce of Caelum really didn't have a lot to offer in the way of shopping or points of interest for tourists, so everyone retired to their rooms, agreeing to meet again at 7 for dinner in the hotel restaurant.

Lucy was about dying for a bath, and won the coin toss with Erza for the first one since she was sharing a room with her, Wendy was with Evergreen.

She soaked until her toes and fingers wrinkled then climbed out smiling and letting Cancer sort out her hair while Erza took over the bathroom.

Cristoff had a room with his brother, which suited him just fine, and stretched out on the bed while Bickslow tried to sort his hair out.

"Fucking humidity and heat." Bickslow grumbled.

"You need to give up the tri-hawk bro, you smash it under that helmet too, I swear you spend more time on your hair than a woman." Cristoff smirked, cracking an eye to see his brother flip him off.

"You would know, you've got a womans hair, shit, you Vander and Kaleb and your long hair, at least I have a mans hair." Bickslow said.

"No, you have a crazy kids hair, I have a mans hair, tradition Bix, Clanborn lean toward long hair, you're Clanborn, hell you were born to the same clan I was even, you'd look great with longer hair and it wouldn't take you hours and tons of jewel to maintain." He pointed out, earning a glare from his brother.

"I express my personality, not my heritage thank you." Bickslow said flippantly.

Cristoff snorted "The black nail polish is part of that huh?"

"Watch it you shit, I can still possess your ass and have you go fuck a toaster or something." He warned.

Cristoff grinned, Bickslows magic rarely worked on him anymore, only if he was really tired or hugely distracted. The threat was empty, but he rolled his thumb over the ring on his right hand and Rastaban appeared.

"Good afternoon Sir." Rastaban bowed slightly and Cristoff sighed "Quit with the "sirs" Ras, I need my primary bag, Hey Bix, you need anything from Ras?" He called.

Bickslow poked his head out of the bathroom "Yeah Hi Ras! My main bag please." He said before getting back to his hair.

Rastaban, was about to go when Cristoff stopped him. "Ras, can you also pull a bar of chocolate out for me? The gold foil stuff."

"The Kissing chocolate?" Rastaban smirked at him and Cristoff grinned "Yeah."

The spirit vanished a returned a moment later with the two suitcases as well as three others and a thick bar of chocolate wrapped in gold foil which Cristoff quickly stashed in the suitcase after thanking Rastaban who vanished again. Of the two stars, Rastaban enjoyed doing things like helping with more mundane tasks than Aldhibah did, though Cristoff could call on Aldhibah for help mending armor and clothing.

"I'm taking the others their bags, be right back Bix, yours is out here." He called, hefting Evergreens with a grunt, he'd swear the woman packed lead and nothing else in the huge bag. Cobra kept an enchanted pack he could damn near fit a house in, so Cristoff hadn't been helping the Poison slayer with his bags and supplies, but he had everything for the rest of the team with Rastaban.

So he delivered everyones bags and decided to take a walk, there were still a few hours before dinner, he wasn't interested in arguing with Bickslow about his hair and nail polish, he really didn't care, his brother had always been so bold and unique, true to himself, and Cristoff had always admired that so he didn't want to tease him much about it, it was just when he started bitching it was irresistible to point out he brought his troubles on himself, until he was 10 an went through his induction ceremony their father had made him keep his hair longer so maybe that was the root of it.

Either way, he went down to the lounge and smiled finding Laxus just settling onto a barstool ahead of him.

"Needing a drink?" Laxus asked in mild surprise. Cristoff wasn't a drinker usually, Laxus had never seen the man drunk on anything but his own magic every full moon.

"Yeah, better than listening to Bix fight with his hair." He replied and Laxus snorted. "He got that fucking cut when he was 17 and has never let it go, I still don't get why he likes it…or the nail polish."

"He's Bix. Any new leads? I know we've got two to recover in Minstrel but has Renauld found our next stop after that?" He asked.

Laxus smiled thinly, letting Cristoff order his drink before answering. "Desierto, there's one in Atla, in a Lacrima mine they believe."

"Fuck. Well, Gray and I will be popular." Cristoff scoffed. Atla and the regions around it were nothing but seas of scorching hot sand. The people were dangerous, hardened by their lifestyles, the kingdoms were always changing, but Atla remained under the harsh rule of a powerful King who hoarded the wealth generated by the rich Lacrima mines of his kingdom.

Atlans were warish, harsh, and had hearts of ice in their kingdom of fire. His father and oldest brother were endlessly being dispatched there to clean up political issues and keep trade venues open for Boscan airships, so Cristoff had been there with them a few times. It wouldn't be a pleasant part of their journey.

He and Gray would be instantly cherished and held in high regard, Gray because he was an Ice Make wizard, and anyone who could provide an incredible asset like ice in Atla was immediately favored. Cristoff for two reasons, he could heal, and his magic was all about cooling, he could produce pure fresh refreshing water in abundance anywhere the moon could reach. His father had once ended a serious conflict just by having Cristoff open a large Moonwell in the center of Josta, the capital city of Atla.

"Josta will be our next stop after we're done in Minstrel, so we need to soak up all the art and civilization we can while we're there." Laxus said, none too nicely. He'd been to Atla too once, had damn near needed skin grafts after the sunburns he'd suffered right through his fucking clothes. He glanced at Cristoff, at least this time he'd be with a pair of healers, and one that had already been through the hell that was Atla so knew what would be needed of him.

They talked about that, and about looking forward to being in Minstrel for a while before having to deal with Atla. Laxus watching the younger slayer. Knowing he was withholding something, certain it had to do with Lucy.

He'd seen Lucy watching Cristoff, and he'd heard her creep down the hall to Cristoffs room last night, couldn't hear them over Bickslows impossible noise with the innkeepers daughter, but Lucy hadn't been gone long, and Laxus had made a point of getting close enough to her the following morning to see if Cristoffs scent was on her and it wasn't, so he'd known they didn't do anything and he had no reason to grab the younger man by his collar and shock him until he squealed, even though he was tempted just to find out what it was the Lunar Slayer was holding back.

Whatever it was was eating at him, Cristoff was usually a relaxed man with an easy smile and a sharp wit Laxus had always liked, calmer than Bickslow, but just as wicked and fearless, seeing him looking even a little withdrawn was out of character.

Something was going on and he wasn't a patient man with things like this.

"I have no idea what exactly is going on between you and blondie, but I know she went to your room last night but I also know you didn't have sex, so I'll wait for you to tell me what the fuck is up, but I'm warning you. I won't wait long." He said firmly and stood, tossing some jewel down for the bartender.

"I'll see you at dinner." He said and left Cristoff to finish his drink.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

It was with a strange sort of relief they all boarded the Newstar the following morning. Freed had been right, it wasn't a luxury liner, but it was a Boscan passenger ship so it was still very comfortable. Their cabins were a little bigger, with interesting little balconies that were enclosed in curved clear bars to keep passengers from falling out of them that reminded Lucy of a birdcage but you could sit out on it and the breeze along the side of the ships hull was very nice.

They still had to use community showers/baths and steam rooms though and she wasn't happy with that but she could deal with it, they would just go in a group like they had before.

Settled for a flight that would take a little longer than the last one she emerged just as Erza was about to knock on her door. "Wendy and Natsu and I was going to explore the ship, would you like to join us?" She offered smiling and Lucy grinned, happily agreeing.

The Newstar was almost as big as the Besillah, apparently it was a generation older than the class of ships the Besillah was from but these models had been built to haul everything from tourists to royalty so it was a comfortable ship, with a spa, a few choices in dining areas, a pool, gym and plenty of deck chairs all over the upper decks so passengers could relax and enjoy the flight.

Attendants abounded. It was seen as prestigious work to be employed by the governments airship fleet and the competition for positions of any kind aboard the ships that travelled all of Earthland was stiff so the people working aboard the ships were always skilled and dedicated to their work so they could hold on to their positions.

A couple days to Prentice and then they would fly out over the gulf to Minstrel. Lucy had already asked Crux for information on Caprisa and Minstrel, thrilled to death they would be stopping there.

They were strolling along the upper deck when she caught sight of Bickslow, Laxus and Cristoff all smiling talking to a com lacrima. On the screen was a handsome man with long pale blonde hair, he was smiling.

"…and your little pupil, Reice, he misses you terribly but he's been out on Cora every morning come hell or high water, he takes that "chore" you left him of riding her while you're gone very seriously, I don't think her hide has ever shined so much, he brushes her for an hour or more every day." He said.

Bickslow nudged Cristoff "You still have Cora? Gods, she's gotta be what, 18?" Bickslow asked. Cristoff was smiling "20, just a little younger than me and of course I do, I'll have that runner until the Sea takes her, she's a good girl, and riding her was meant as more of a reward, a way to make Reice feel better about me leaving for a year. He's the little heavenly body mage I took on a couple years ago, only 9 but already in the rings dueling with adults, he'll make s-class before he's hit majority, I'm betting on it." Cristoff said proudly.

"I don't doubt he will, Gaza has been keeping him up on his studies and plans to take him with her on a job day after tomarrow, so he's going to ride Cora out onto the sea for that if that's ok?" Kaleb asked and Cristoff nodded. "Yeah, he'll be safer on her than one of the general runners, she's faster and really seasoned in battle, she'll keep an eye on him. So aside from my student missing me and Farron resolving to crisis with Stella, anything else I need to know? My house still standing? I know Vander was staying there until father collected him for his latest mission."

Bickslow and Laxus both snickered at that, and Lucy had a feeling something about this "Vander" was a little notorious.

"My older brother Kaleb, Guild Master of White Sea, the guild Cristoff and the rest of my family are all members of. Cristoff needed to check in." Bickslow explained quietly when they approached the men.

"Yeah, he did have a party there though, I think Reice and Gaza got it cleaned up, I'll have Thane check, you know, I had no idea how much work you actually handle until you were fucking gone, it's been hectic as hell." Kaleb said incredulously.

Cristoff shrugged "Good, now you can quit calling me lazy."

"I don't….wait…ok, yeah…I'll reserve that for Vander and Bix in the future." Kaleb smirked.

"Fuck you, first time I talk to you in ages and you're an ass." Bickslow growled but he was smiling.

"Yeah? Well, call more often you mohawked shit, and why are you still wearing that hairstyle, you're fucking 24, it was barely ok when you started at 17 with it." Kaleb responded.

Laxus roared with laughter "Thank You! I've been after him about that for fucking ages."

"Good, I can live with the nail polish…" Kaleb stopped, someone near him saying something quietly to him and he sighed. "Sorry, I have to go, everything is fine Cristoff, get that little healer up to snuff and get your ass home, we need you." Kaleb said smiling and was gone.

Cristoff heaved a sigh, sitting back in his chair at the table by the small bar they had found open and serving decent coffee. Bickslow had mentioned checking in so he'd called Kaleb as soon as the ship was well underway and Laxus and Bickslow had joined into the conversation.

Lucy shrank a little, he had a student at home, a 9 year old who missed him, his brother, his guild missed him, it didn't surprise her at all, he was talented, fun, kind, a treasure to any guild he was in. She could see the hint of longing in his face as he'd talked to his brother/Guild Master, he missed his home as much as everyone there seemed to miss him.

The look was gone though when he caught her eye and smiled. "We were just exploring the ship, not as many amenities but I'm sure we'll be able to stay plenty busy." Erza said.

They were close to the pool area and as if on que several beautiful women in bikinis walked by, smiling at the men, including Natsu, whose eyes were riveted on a lovely brunette.

Cristoff didn't seem to notice them eyes on Lucy and she smiled faintly at the attention.

Everyone started chatting then and Lucy kept pace with it even though she was distracted, Cristoffs presence as heavy on her as it seemed to always be, the steady pull he had. She still couldn't wrap her head around it.

She was grateful when Bickslow declared he and the other men should check out the gym and see if it was up to snuff for their needs, breaking up the group. For the remainder of the day she was a little quiet, not meaning to be, but enough her friends gave her little random concerned looks now and then.

She was glad when dinner was over and she could retreat to her cabin, hole up with the information Crux had gathered on Minstrel and Capresa.

She still wanted to be with him, still seriously wanted to kiss him, touch him, have him touch her, strip him naked and have that delicious rough sex she imagined he'd deliver in abundance, but he wasn't staying in Fiore, should she worry about that? Her heart said yes, her head and libido though didn't want to, she worried if she did finally end up in bed with the raven haired Dragon Slayer if the problem she'd had so far with men would still be an issue, if she couldn't reach an orgasm with an experienced lover like Hibiki…

Gods what if she disappointed him then? What if they got into bed together and she just was a dud in bed? None of her boyfriends had complained about that sort of thing, she was pretty good at faking getting there, only Hibiki had even doubted she was having orgasms when they had sex, the other two had thought they were doing great, just like she wanted them to.

But what if it really was her, what if she was just defective that way? Then the affair even if they just hooked up for a sort of friends with benefits thing would be awful, he might think less of her, their friendship could be lost. She didn't think she could deal with trying to break that to her spirits, let alone handle it herself.

But they were too far to go back to just being regular friends again, and she really didn't want to anyway because holy Gods was he gorgeous, and he could kiss like nothing she'd ever felt before, usually kissing didn't do much for her but last night when they had been kissing her panties had been just drenched by the time she left from wanting him so bad, from all the intensity that travelled through his kisses even when he was just being playful.

She just didn't know what to do, so she opted to hide, read, and went to bed still at a complete loss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The flight to Prentice went by in a bit of a haze for Lucy, somehow, between Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy, she'd not gotten 5 minutes with Cristoff. Erza was planning another foray into the textile district and Wendy had eagerly jumped in to join her along with Evergreen, Freed and somehow, Gray, who admitted he could use some more shirts, since his habit of losing them was already depleting what he'd brought.

She caught Cristoff just an hour before the ship was to reach Prentice sitting by the pool, reading through some print outs in a language she couldn't read.

"Hi stranger." He smiled at her as she approached and she grinned, the worry about being near him after basically being at a distance for a couple of days gone under the familiar warmth of his dark eyes.

"My team…" she started to say

"Our team currently and I know, I saw, they aren't the only ones all wound up about going to Capresa, I think Freed might actually drive Laxus to murder him." He chuckled, smiling when she frowned at what he was reading.

"Info on the Fudi religion and the 9 Goddesses the order sent me, written in old Geman, which I read pretty well but can't speak much, Bixy has me beat on that one." He admitted.

"Would you go into Prentice with me? I know its short notice and you might already have plans but I just want to go to this candy store Cobra said he found and get treats then maybe enjoy the beach for a bit before the ship moves on?" Lucy asked.

Asking a man on what was, essentially like a date, wasn't something she was great at, but she was comfortable with Cristoff for the most part, sexual tension that was bigger than the Newstar aside.

He grinned "Sounds like a great idea, no, I didn't have plans, I was going to just relax on the ship but if you promise to summon Plue? I'm yours." He said and she smiled in relief. "Deal, meet you on the departure deck in an hour?" He nodded and she hurried off to get ready to spend the day with Cristoff in Prentice Caelum.

He was waiting for her when she came down, wearing a strapless sundress Virgo had just finished from the red cloth and the flower print, she'd made the skirt of the dress from the red and the snug bodice from the flower print and Lucy loved how it had come out, it was bright and the fabric was cool and soft and flowed over her curves well. Cristoff was in dark blue shorts and a navy blue sleeveless shirt, black hair pulled back in the heavy black band he used for that, he held his hand out for her and she took it, Plue immediately pulling away from her much to her amusement and happily shaking when Cristoff took him from Lucy, carrying him in his free arm but holding onto her hand.

It was a little thing, walking along holding his hand but she found she really liked it, the contact felt familiar, intimate, and comfortable and it let every woman who eyed the tall slayer with open appreciation know who he was with.

The others had all left before Lucy had made it down, so there was nobody to see them that way and they melded into the bustling crowds, looking for the candy shop and finally finding it after about an hour of searching, it turned out to be sitting back from the main street squeezed between two very busy stalls and they had walked right by it, it wasn't a block from the beach too.

It wasn't crowded in the little shop and Cristoff kept a firm hold on Plue, the little spirit was owl eyed and cooing and trying to get both mages to buy him things. Lucy lost track of them for a little bit, gathering some bulk hard candies, before looking over the chocolates.

She was about to turn down another isle when she was grabbed and pressed against the end of one of the long displays at the back of the store and looking up into dark blue eyes in surprise a moment before firm warm lips sealed over hers and she almost forgot her name.

Even her memories of how it felt to be held and kissed by Cristoff hadn't been doing it justice, warmth, contentment just flowed through her like molten delight, her body relaxing into him, pressing against him eagerly and she could taste that minty spicy exotic taste that was all him as his tongue caressed hers and her knees weakened.

No way, no way in hell could she ever just be this mans friend. Want, the heavy needy ache and emptiness roared to life in her stronger than it even had back in the jungle when it had been new. She moaned softly into his mouth grateful the little canvas bag they had given her to fill with candy was hooked over her arm or she would have dropped it in favor of getting her fingers buried in his soft hair.

When he pulled back she was breathless, dazed and dizzy, blinking up at him, a little reassured he looked much the same, breathing harder, midnight eyes a little lighter than normal.

"I've been wanting to do that for days…" He breathed, kissing her forehead. She smiled, pulling him back to her for a softer, less bone melting kiss.

"You need to act on those wants more…" She told him, feeling him smile as he kissed her neck and his arms slid all the way around her, hugging her to him and lifting her feet up off the floor for a few moments as he nibbled at her bare shoulder.

When he set her back down Plue had climbed from his shoulder over to her and he was trying to reach into the bag on her arm.

"I'll do that, just remember you gave me permission." He warned, and turned her from the chocolates back toward the front of the store.

"But I wanted some chocolate." She protested and he leaned down, kissing her bare shoulder again "I have some I want you to try anyway, I'm the chocolate lover remember? I wouldn't take a long trip like this without a hefty stash." Plue was suddenly very interested in Cristoff then and he laughed after the spirit chattered at him.

"Hey I didn't know you liked chocolate, I thought you were a hard candy and lollipop man! I promise to share….er" Lucy putting her hands on her hips made him stop an both Dragon Slayer and Plue looked a little sheepish under her hard look. "well…with Lucys permission of course, I have to follow her rules buddy."

Plue made a comment that made lucys mouth fall open and Cristoff laugh so hard people stopped to look at them in surprise. Blushing Lucy went and paid for the candy in the canvas bag and pulled a still chuckling Cristoff carrying a smug looking Plue from the store toward the beach.

"I can't believe you said that…" She said to the little spirit who shrugged, contentedly sucking on the lollipop she handed him.

"That was awesome, I've never been called that before in my life, let alone by a dog spirit." Cristoff snickered and Lucy shook her head at both of them.

"You have to be influencing him some how." She said accusingly.

"Me?! More likely you or Leo, I sure have never called anyone pussy whipped around him I haven't known him long enough for him to have heard that from me!" Cristoff objected then smirked "You on the other hand seem to have taught him all sorts of wicked language, such and innocent little spirit saying the things he does…"

Lucy gaped at him, blushing, she would never! Ok, maybe she'd gone on some rants in aggravation over her team or boyfriends to the little spirit a few times but she wouldn't ever deliberately teach him that sort of thing!

"I would never teach him something like that!" She objected.

"Maybe not on purpose, but I've heard you lose your temper…seems Plue has too." He looked at the spirit who nodded his head sagely and Lucy made a frustrated noise, grumbling about men sticking together as she marched out onto the white sand of the beach. Cristoff found and paid to rent two very nice lounge chairs and an umbrella at a booth on the sand and set Plue down on one with a newly purchased ice cream pop before turning to help Lucy unzip her dress, his breath catching when she let the dress fall and stood there in a strapless very small, very snug black bikini.

While she laid a towel down and rummaged for her sunscreen he shed his shorts and Lucy looked up as he pulled his shirt off, mouth almost falling open.

"How can someone so driven and devoted to the night and the moon have such a deep tan?" She asked, voice sounding weak, she couldn't help it, her mouth had gone dry watching him shed that shirt and leave his well defined muscled and tanned torso bare for her hungry eyes.

"Genetics." He shrugged and even that motion made her belly do little flips and heat build between her legs. He picked up the sunscreen and smiled wickedly at her. "I've done this before." He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him, starting to lay down but he caught her, smoothly dropping to his knees on the lounge in front of her and he smoothed sunscreen across her belly, eyes locked on hers.

Biting her lip she swept up some of the excess and glided her hand up his chest, almost gasping at the feel of touching his bare skin and being able to watch her fingers press into it.

It was another one of those times when the world sort of faded to the background, and it was just her and Cristoff, their hands drifting over each others skin. He smiled faintly, eyes bright with desire and she smiled "our eyes…they get lighter…" She breathed. He nodded, actually really impressed she'd noticed it.

"My eyes go silver when I'm in dragon force, and lighten when I'm…excited." He confirmed and she leaned up to kiss him before her turned her and she laid down on her belly so he could rub the sunscreen over her. He let some of his touches go further than they should have, reaching the insides of her thighs, the edges of her breasts, knew it drove her crazy too because she made little noises, tried valiantly not to, they were in public, hundreds of people all around them, though nobody was really looking at them, a couple of women not far away were ogling Cristoff but he couldn't have cared less.

He had his hands on the woman he had been born to be with. There was so much that was staggering, mind blowing about that, they were meant for each other, his whole life he had been hoping to find her and here she was and her skin felt so soft under his hands, her body was so beautiful he burned for her, his dragon raged for her, but he reined that in, control was something he had, he'd developed over the years, been very sexually active since he was13, getting to the point he'd been at when he'd started this mission shortly after 17 when his body had really filled out thanks to constant work outs and training, catching up to his height.

He'd always had a strong attraction to blondes, now he knew why.

Lucy was effectively coming apart, as his hands touched her, glided over her bare skin, teased her boldly right out in the open on the white sand beach of the exotic shore, her body was just coming alive like it never had before.

She tried squeezing her legs together but he wouldn't let them stay that way, rubbing into the back of her thigh, long fingers dipping between them and pushing until she relaxed them and let them part just a bit and then his fingers moved away but not before brushing right over her womanhood and it was all she could do not to just moan and writhe under his hands.

She couldn't believe he had this much effect on her body, her core was just burning, her skin tingled, she was out of her mind with it and he didn't let up. "Cris….Cristoff…I…" she panted and he bent low, she felt his chest touch her back, the skin against skin making her shudder "I know Lucy…Gods you're driving me crazy…let me…let me make you cum." He husked by her ear and she heard the strain in his voice and it made her body heat further, made the tension wind so much tighter knowing she was effecting him even just laying there, helpless under his hands.

She tensed, she couldn't…orgasms were never easy to reach for her, she'd never had one with a man involved at all, always alone, and not often.

"Relax, Lucy…I can smell it, relax beautiful, just feel, let it happen….cum for me Lucy." He purred and she did, Gods did she ever, she bit the towel to stifle her moan as she came when his fingers again brushed over her center.

She lay then boneless and panting and felt him kiss her shoulder. "Fuck…that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen…" He groaned into her ear before he moved himself a little, he'd knelt between their two lounge chairs under the umbrella, and with her large tote bag, towels draped as they were and Plue finishing his ice cream pop happily on Cristoffs lounge, nobody could see him below the waist, which was a good thing.

He'd driven Lucy to an orgasm but had also driven himself fucking mad while doing it so he needed to calm the hell down. Moving carefully he stretched out on the lounge belly down, gritting his teeth but managing to position himself so his very hard erection was forced down along his thigh, grateful again he preferred better fitted swim shorts over the baggy things Bix always went for, the snug fabric helped him rein himself in.

He looked over at her and smirked at her dazed smile, now that was worth every second of discomfort, he wanted her to wear that look as often as possible and was damn happy he'd put it there and yes he'd known exactly what he was doing. Boscan men grew up learning how to please women just like women grew up learning how to do the same for men, You didn't have to get naked, you didn't have to penetrate, the heavy build up of sexual tension between himself and Lucy was palpable, and he'd just released hers some using that and a method of deep tissue massage that pulled and pushed at erogenous areas, a skill he was very well practiced with.

Lucy wasn't the first woman he'd driven over the edge without removing clothes, but if things went well, she'd be the only woman he'd ever do that for from now on.

"How did you…Gods that was…" Lucy was muttering and he grinned "Boscan." He replied shrugging. He had no idea what all he'd done though. Lucys mind was in chaos, clearly there was nothing wrong with her, she'd just had an orgasm on the beach in broad daylight with hundreds of people around, in her bathing suit and Cristoff hadn't done much of anything that looked like anything but him rubbing sunscreen on her and maybe giving her a little massage while he did it.

She, Lucy Heartfilia who Hibiki had accused of being an Icy dead fish in bed when he'd finally admitted he just couldn't, no matter what he tried, get her to cum. Cristoff had just done it with nothing but some damn sunscreen and she was still in her bathing suit and he was still in his, no toys, no potions, just his hands and he'd barely touched her core and then only in passing, and she'd cum and it had felt intense and hot and amazing and she was still staring at him in disbelief.

To hell with the men she'd been with, it seemed all she needed to satisfy her was a tall sexy Dragon Slayer with midnight blue eyes and a cocky smile. He lay across form her the picture of innocence too, playing with Plue, his delicious body stretched out on the lounge belly down and she'd not missed why, Gods, if the long thick bulge straining against those tight swim shorts was any hint of what he had between his legs….she felt her body start aching again and blushed a bit, he'd just given her a very gratifying experience and she already wanted more.

Not just more pleasure either, she wanted to see him writhe, hear him moan, wanted to see that handsome face constrict in passion. Her smile turned wicked, he wasn't the only one with skills…she just needed to get him alone somewhere private and she'd be all too happy to show him that….

Their time on the beach felt way too brief, and Lucy felt a little guilty she hadn't really gotten sunscreen on him anywhere but his chest and thighs.

"I very rarely burn, so don't worry Lucy…believe me…I really enjoyed our time on the beach." He smirked and she smiled, biting her lip as they reached her cabin door.

"I need a shower…badly." She said blushing a little.

"Give me a minute to grab my things and I'll go with you since the ladies are busy going through their purchases." He smiled, they'd run into Erza and the shopping group on their way back to the ship and after informing everyone they'd just bought Lucys spirit some treats and laid on the beach their team mates had started chattering all about their time shopping and all they had found.

Lucy looked a little uneasy, she'd love nothing more than a shower with the Lunar Slayer, Gods the idea of him naked with her soaping down that tall body….but anyone could walk in and find them, even Laxus…

"We wont shower together Lucy, you take one of the private stalls, I'll stay out in the public and just make sure nobody bothers you….we could go into the hot bath first…soak if you want." He added in a more silken tone and she nodded eagerly.

"Get your things, I'll be right back, I'm just three doors down from you." He nodded and she grinned.

She quickly grabbed up her robe and shower supplies, slipping her feet into sandals and opening her door as Cristoff was walking up to it. He resisted the urge to wrap an arm around her while they walked to the showers and it was a good thing because Laxus appeared.

"You two hitting the showers?" He asked.

Lucy nodded "We laid out on the beach all day and got all sandy so I really need one and Cristoff agreed to come so nobody bothered me." Lucy said brightly and Laxus eyed Cristoff, clearly doubtful of innocent intent… _if he only knew_. Lucy thought.

"I just got done in the gym, I'll join you, you soaking first?" He asked, knowing how much Lucy loved her soaks in hot baths.

"Of course! Ok, we'll see you in there." Lucy replied, cursing up a storm in her head. So much for more time with Cristoff.

She whined when they went into the bath room and there was nobody there but an attendant. She could have had him all to herself….tucked over by the waterfall feature that kept the water circulating and clean she might have gotten in a very nice little make out session, complete with underwater gropes of what she'd caught a glimpse of on the beach but noooo, Laxus has to butt in.

At her whine Cristoff chuckled "taking it slow remember? We have time Lucy." He said.

Once in the water and away from the bored looking attendant she quirked a brow at him.

"That was "slow" on the beach hmmm?" She challenged and he smiled.

"No, that was me losing control because you're so fucking gorgeous. I'll apologize if you can tell me you didn't like it." He offered and she shook her head, stealing a swift kiss that made him smile again "No…I more than liked that." She admitted.

"Good because I did too." He said.

"You're going to have to deliver on some chocolate for Plue you know, he loves the stuff and now he knows you have some…" Lucy said warningly.

"I'm not worried, I have a bunch, I can dole it out slow enough to keep him happy through this whole mission." He said confidently.

"Keep who happy?" Laxus asked, coming into the room, clearly having heard them before he'd even entered the room. Lucy smiled, it was why she'd switched the topic over to something innocent.

"Plue, Cristoff slipped at the candy store and told Plue he had a stash of chocolate with him." Lucy said grinning.

Laxus rolled his eyes, wading through the steaming water to join them by the waterfall. "That little fucking snowman is addicted to candy." He said, having been around Lucy and Plue enough to know about it.

"Yeah and I'm on the line now to deliver a chocolate fix even after getting him icecream while we were at the beach. He said it was two very different things and the icecream, while chocolate, did not negate my debt." Cristoff chuckled, being shaken down for sweets by a two foot tall odd looking dog spirit was a new experience for him.

They chatted brightly, Lucy telling Laxus all about the sand, how gorgeous the water was, and then shifting into looking forward to Minstrel. Laxus listened, and watched the Lunar slayer, who sat quietly listening and adding comments here and there.

There was something different between him and Lucy and Laxus knew there was, he just couldn't put his finger on it so, in true Lightning Slayer fashion, he just jumped on it.

"What happened in the jungle between you two? Spill it, I'm not stupid I can fucking sense it, see it. There's something happening and don't either of you dare insult me by claiming you're just friends." He said bluntly, Lucy and Cristoff both stared at him stunned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N I know I know. Husband is home, I have to cut this here because the potential talk with Laxus, well, it's late, my hubby is home and wanting attention, you all understand I'm ...Cliffhangers happen and I have time tomorrow to slam this next bit out so I may drop another chapter tomorrow, until then, THANK YOU to those who are leaving me reviews/feedback. I'm taking on a new approach of sorts with RLT and I appreciate knowing your thoughts and reactions!...DESNA


	6. Chapter 6 First Confessions

A/N as promised but delayed by a tired husband, I hope you all enjoy, I'm grateful of the feedback/reviews, you guys that bother with them help more than I can say!...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I….that is…we, are closer than friends now." Cristoff managed, knowing it was weak, and Laxus' look was such it was clear he wasn't taking that for an answer but Lucy shocked both Dragon Slayers.

"And why in the hell would MY relationship with Cristoff be your business? I thought we had completely covered just how little I want you protecting me when it comes to these things." Lucy said firmly and Cristoff watched the wonder that was Lucy unfold in front of him in a way he'd never imagined.

Laxus' eyes widened and his whole demeanor changed, going from dangerous storm to gentle clouds afraid to rain on a parade.

"Lucy, Cristoff is a Dragon Slayer, there are things about being with one even I don't fucking understand." He said defensively, and the fact he was instantly on the defensive just awed Cristoff, who had respected the brooding, glowering potentially deadly Lightning slayer since his childhood.

But 6'4" over 260lbs of muscle and S-class dark mage murdering, foe vaporizing Dragon Slayer seemed to have nothing on Lucy and her 5'6" maybe 150lbs soaking wet, red painted nails and pig tail wearing Celestial Mage feistiness.

"It's MY life Laxus, I love you, you've been so good to me, I am your kin and I'm so proud of that but you will butt the fuck out of my damn relationships!" Lucy snapped.

"Yes, and I know, and I have been, I just won't sit by and watch you two fly toward some train wreck that's going to leave you both fucked up because I happen to care about you both! Cristoff, you're the one who actually got a fucking education with a real Dragon, have you told her yet what being with you could mean?" Laxus demanded.

Cristoff managed not to wince giving Laxus a reproachful look.

"No, I don't know how much she already knows and honestly, when I pictured having this talk with her, we'd been together a while longer, had more time to just enjoy getting to know each other and you were not involved." He said flatly.

Laxus gave him a smug look but it fell when he saw Lucy glaring at him and then her worried almost frightened look at Cristoff.

"What talk? What am I supposed to know about? I kind of already had the birds and the bees thing boys and I'm not a virgin and I'm pretty sure you both know that." She gave a wry smile but it didn't reach her eyes. What talk? Why was Laxus so hell bent about it and why did Cristoff suddenly look so unhappy?

Cristoff snorted "Yeah, and not the basic biology talk. Dragon Slayer magic and what it brings to the table with a relationship with one of us." Cristoffs smile fell as he finished the sentence.

Lucys stomach twisted nervously but she narrowed her eyes. "I've been working alongside dragon slayers for years now and aside from the fact you all seem to be operating at various levels of overbearing arrogant asshole perfection and are generally oblivious to your effects on the women around you, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, but if it involves patience for the stupid Dragon bullheadedness? Yeah, I've got that shit covered." She said firmly.

Cristoff and Laxus both smiled, though Cristoff was struggling a bit with wanting some physical contact with Lucy, he was only a couple feet from her, sitting on one of the ledges in the bath, but holding her would have suited him better. Gods she was just painfully enticing when she got snappy.

"In a way I guess that's part of it…." Cristoff sighed, looking at the ceiling then Laxus and drawing a breath "Ok, Dragon Slayers….you know we all have two souls right?" He asked, looking at her and her nonplused blink made him smile "Ok, you didn't. We do, regardless of generation because the only way to gain Dragon Slayer magic is through an actual dragons soul. Lacrimas actually have a shred of a dragons soul in them, the one in Laxus did when it was implanted and that merged with him. In first gens like myself, our dragons actually put a piece of their own immortal soul into us when they start teaching us. It's not an option, you can't tap dragon magic without a dragons soul to establish the ability. There are bastardized versions out there, but they're never as powerful, not by a long shot." He looked at her carefully, making sure she was with him and her fascinated expression made him smile again.

"With the dragon soul we take in comes other things, dragon traits, you've obviously noticed some of them and developed a talent for coping with and even handling them pretty fucking masterfully." He chuckled at her smug smile.

"Well, we also inherit some things, like very long lifespans, enhanced senses, some transformation skills involving scales, claws, eyes, draconic traits we can take during dragon force to enhance our strength, durability and fighting power. Then we inherit non-optional things beyond that, a big one being the fact we mate like dragons do." Lucy had been nodding along with him as he'd listed things off.

None of it worried her, she pretty much knew it all. She did have a firm grip on how to deal with the dragon slayers in her life, between Natsu Laxus and Gajeel it had become a necessity to avoid going crazy and killing them in their sleep, especially after Laxus had sat her down and explained kinship, and how he was going to make her his kin, his sister, because she had so needed that connection and so had he back when Fairy Tail was gone and her team with it and she was borderline suicidal she was so miserable.

The bond between them afterward had been maddening for a while until she'd established boundaries so she could live and breathe with a protective dragon slayer as family.

She knew, sort of, because Gajeel had mentioned it, that Dragon Slayers didn't just date and get married, they "mated", she'd taken that to mean they were sort of beastly in bed, since Natsu was her best friend, Laxus and Gajeel too, the three of them like brothers to her, she'd sort of been in a cheer from the bleachers for the girl who got to ride that pony since she'd never thought she would herself.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about that since she and Cristoff had started getting closer, and edging their way toward the bedroom. Getting to experience some carnal, beastly dragon "mating" had sounded pretty damn good to her, but from Laxus and Cristoffs serious expressions, she was suspecting she'd assumed wrong.

She and Levy had done some mild research into it, and mild to her and Levy most people would have paid good jewel for the results. Information on Dragons they could find but Dragon Slayers themselves, not so much, Dragon Slayers had all but vanished 400 years ago with the majority of the dragons themselves and not much information was out there. Levy had wanted to know more because her interest in Gajeel was serious and given their size difference, well, her little blue haired friend had wanted to know if she'd even be able to survive sex with her burly, tall dark and brooding crush if they ever got that far.

So she was worried now. "Ok, explain what mating means then, because to me it just sounds like really rough sex or something and Laxus, forgive me, but if that's it Cristoff is still not off my menu, if anything? Yeah, sign me up, sounds good." She said bluntly. Laxus choked on air and Cristoff laughed.

"Gods, Lucy…you're amazing…I can see why you took her as Kin Laxus…fuck." Cristoff snorted. Laxus glared at him, then gave Lucy a pained look but said nothing, he was sort of needing the information they were heading into.

"Just get to the point Cristoff." He growled.

"Sorry, not sorry, that was funny. Ok, so yeah, rough sex is part of the process I suppose, but mating is a lot more than just the sex involved in making it happen." He said and caught Lucys disappointed look and felt it just shoot right through his body, holy hell she was perfect.

"There is a LOT of sex involved though, Dragons don't do anything in a small way. Mating is eternal though, Dragons mate forever, you know my dragon Nurem is mated to Draco right?" He looked at her and she nodded.

"Draco is immortal so it shouldn't work if she were a living dragon, but Draco was a dragon living on Earthland centuries ago himself, his soul made up the constellation and was eternal, but all souls are eternal in a way, Dragon souls just have enough force, power, that they can become stars in the heavens when they leave their mortal bodies, bodies that are only mortal in that they can die, but age and nature itself wont take them, they can only die in battle or if their mate dies, then the mortal form can not endure. Nurem was spared death when Draco left his mortal body because he's more than just a normal dragon, he's the constellation, was a celestial being all along come to life so he could find his mate like all dragons are meant to." He looked between Lucy and Laxus before continuing.

"So their bond as mates is a bond between their souls. That's what dragons do, that's what mating is. When a Dragon Slayer takes a mate, we do just like the dragons we are forged from through our magic, through the Dragon Soul inside us, we only ever get one mate, someone born to be with us, someone we were born to belong to. Once we mate, that's it, it's forever and there is no turning back from it, no changing of minds, the magic works both ways, whatever mate we take, that person will never love or be able to be with anyone but us, and we will never love or be able to be with anyone but them, the magic makes it that way, forms an unbreakable bond. Absolute fidelity, complete monogamy permanently." He said.

Lucys eyes were wide, the depth for what he was talking about, the magic bonding eternal souls, she was a Celestial Mage, she understood souls and eternal bonding through them, her spirits were eternal, immortal souls of constellations and heavenly bodies.

"My God…" She breathed. She looked at Laxus and Cristoff both frowning "But you two rut like bulls all the time! Why do guys run around fucking women like there's no tomarrow? Gajeel doesn't do that and I know Natsu doesn't, when that girl gave him a blowjob after the games he was almost in tears worrying about her popping out six kids until you set him straight Laxus so I know that's not a slayer thing and if you can end up soul bound to a woman, why would you play roulette with your future like that?! I mean how does it happen? What makes the mating happen?"

Laxus looked at Cristoff because this was unknown territory for him and something he'd been meaning to ask Gajeel about but had never gotten around to it, yes he knew that was stupid, but he was 25 and asking a younger man how certain kinds of sexual acts worked felt wrong.

"There's a ritual, a process involved, it takes a few weeks, and we only do it when we know we've found our mate." Cristoff replied.

Lucy frowned "Ok, and how do you know when you've found your mate?"

Cristoff drew a breath. "Our dragon soul, it can communicate things to us, it has to so we don't go rampaging around wrecking shit with Dragon magic, it forces us to comply with Draconic tradition, ritual and to do so, it speaks to us in a variety of ways, it can be by forcing us to do things, driving our emotions through the roof, helping us tap power, or outright speaking in our heads in a way similar to how actual dragons speak using a mixture of physical sound and telepathy, like how Plue talks Lucy except the dragon soul doesn't hold up conversations usually it just commands us emphatically to comply with something and if we don't…there are consequences that can be pretty bad." He explained.

"Wow." Lucy breathed "so then I guess you can't just accidentally mate with someone then." She said.

Cristoff snorted "No, you can, and Dragon Slayers have done that. See, the process involves sex, and biting, Dragon Slayers can be…lusty in bed, Dragon lust is a real thing, you uh…well, every full moon I get riled up with excess magic and you all saw what the results are from that…I'm not ashamed of it for the record, I give more than I get even when I'm "moon-drunk" as Bickslow likes to call it, and I don't drag women unwilling to my bed, but if I didn't know biting during those times could result in me starting a mating process with someone? Yeah, I could accidentally do that. It's why second gens like Laxus are the slayers recorded as having made those mistakes, first and third gens get taught by their dragons what to watch out for and when its crucial to listen to their inner dragon."

"What would happen? If a Dragon Slayer mated with someone not meant to be their mate?" Lucy asked and Laxus looked with keen interest at Cristoff just like Lucy did. He'd always wondered the same thing.

"Well, once set the bond can't be severed but it would never be the real thing, and once the real mate came into the slayers life, and they would, they're meant to, destiny, the compulsions of this magic runs deep and powerful, the Slayer would know the real mate when they met them, and the real mate would be drawn to the slayer, infidelity can't happen though, so the pair would be literally tortured by their inability to be together, one would die from it, their soul would wither, and once the true mate died after making contact with the slayer, the slayer would die, and then their claimed mate would too. A Dragon Slayer can not live without their mate and a mate can not live without their slayer. If one dies, they both do, their mortal bodies can't endure the separation." He replied in a grim tone.

Lucy blinked. "What if they never find each other?"

Cristoff shrugged "Considering how long Dragon Slayers can live, that's unlikely, destiny works, but if they never met, then both would live out their lives. The Dragon Slayer is unlikely to ever really love anyone who isn't their mate, for us it's like that part of us is secured, locked away, access is only ever open to our mates to all that we are and according to Nurem, that's true too for the one born to be with us too. Our mates won't ever feel the depth of anything they can feel with us, they just won't ever know the difference if they never meet us, just like we won't."

"So is that how you tell? I mean, if you're a dragons mate? You can feel things deeper? Seems unfair to the mate you know? They have to wait until the slayer does something or they could never know." Lucy said. Her mind was already speeding rapidly through things, racing for answers in her head to things she had felt, observed.

"I wouldn't know about that, I just know as a slayer, my dragon is supposed to tell me, clearly, when I've found my mate, and I can't be in a serious relationship with anyone but her. So, see, while Laxus and I may seem irresponsible with how much we enjoy female companionship, we're really not, I don't seduce women, I've never needed to, as often as not they approach me, in Bosco that's completely normal, sex is about pleasure, comfort, release of stress and tension, always consensual, never forced and we're taught from childhood to give as much or more than we receive." Cristoff said, feeling a need to defend how he lived, to make Lucy at least understand, it was so important that she understood him.

"Fuck them and leave them is ok to Boscans?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes.

Cristoff sighed, it was a debate he'd had before with people not from Bosco who were from more…repressed less open minded cultures.

"You imply there that the woman wanted more than just the pleasure she got, that she more than just wanted it, but that it was expected or promised somehow. In my culture it simply isn't, we don't expect a relationship to come from sex, sharing pleasure is just that, sharing pleasure, a mutual give and take between two people who are seeking just that. The promise of more is never given or expected between rational adults in Boscan society. I know in Fiore things are different, but you need to know and understand, I don't "use" women, I never have, I am always honest with them, if they seem confused about my intentions I make sure they're confusion is rectified before I do anything. If they seem to want to add attachment, emotional depth beyond just pleasant companionship? I won't be with them if all I'm looking for is sexual release. I am always clear, always honest, especially when I'm not in Bosco." He replied.

Laxus glared at him "So, have you been open and honest with Lucy then? I'm going to revisit what started this conversation. You two are more than friends and you can't deny it, I SEE it. The way you look at each other, that's not just friendship, Lucy sure as fuck doesn't look at Natsu like she does at you Cristoff and I've never seen you look at any woman like you look at Lucy, there is something happening and it needs to be clear, to both of you, because this mission will go to hell if you two get a bunch of drama going, you're both too important to the two teams that have combined here. So, is it all CLEAR?" Laxus demanded.

"It's all very NEW, Laxus, as in just started becoming more the day we started searching the ruins. Definitions, clarity, there hasn't been time for it yet. We both agree we're going to take it slow, give it time right?" He looked at Lucy and she nodded but was frowning.

Yes, giving it time made so much sense, but everything he'd said, about Dragon Slayers and mates, and most importantly, him not getting serious in a relationship with anyone that wasn't his mate, well, he'd tell her if she was his mate wouldn't he? And if she wasn't? Because that would set limits right away either way the potential of where their relationship could go all hinged on that and right now, she didn't know and wasn't even sure if HE knew himself.

She felt almost more confused now than she had before, and the new information just added complexity without really making anything clear like Laxus wanted it all to be.

Laxus frowned, "You don't really HAVE time, you understand? We're on a job, a very big, very high profile job, it gets fucked because you two start fucking around and get the team screwed up with drama and Fairy Tail looks like shit and I won't let that happen you understand? So you two need to figure shit out fast or put it all on hold until this mission is over. Lucy, you're my kin, I love you and I want you happy but I will kick your ass if you fall apart on this mission." He said sternly at her and this time she looked sheepish and nodded, blushing.

"Cristoff, you're here to train Wendy but on this mission you are part of the team and the job, same as with Lucy, I've loved you since you were a kid, took you as kin ages ago and I want you happy too, but I'll kick your ass back to Bosco if you let anything happen to endanger the team or embarrass Fairy Tail by fucking up this job, am I clear? Because somebody needs to be!" He snarled.

Cristoff nodded and Laxus heaved a sigh. "I'm showering and going to get dinner with the others, you two sort this shit out you hear me?" He waded from the pool of steaming water and left them with the owlish looking attendant who quickly tried to look like he hadn't been listening to them.

"You ok?" Cristoff asked when Lucy remained silently looking at the water.

"It's a lot to take in but yeah. I mean, one way or the other, mate or not, I still like you a lot Cristoff, and if I'm not your mate…well, I still sure as hell enjoyed what you did on the beach and want…more. You'd tell me if you knew right? I know your inner dragon doesn't always spell things out, all the Dragon Slayers I know complain about that even Natsu whose inner dragon seems to be all about food and wrecking shit, but you would tell me?" She asked and Cristoff cringed inwardly, he'd very seriously hoped to avoid that question and so far had sailed along without it being directly asked, leave it to Lucy though to remain focused.

If he didn't tell her, delayed telling her, it was the same as lying and he knew it, and that wasn't his nature but he'd just told her a lot more than he'd wanted to so soon and was terrified she would be too overwhelmed and would just walk away.

She had that option now, she could put an end to it, walk away and live out her life, no, she would never find the kind of love she could have with him, but it was her choice to make, he was the one who would suffer if she walked away now, but he'd give her the choice, she deserved it.

She also deserved the truth.

"I was hoping you would not directly ask me that." He said quietly and heard her breath catch, felt her eyes narrow. "You know?" She demanded.

He nodded "Since you kissed me that first day in the jungle, yes I've known. The question now is do you want to know now or wait until you've had some time to think things through?"

She made a face "Oh fuck no, wait? No, I'm a jump in with both feet rip that band aid off all at once sort of girl, so…tell me."

He met her eyes, his whole fucking being holding its breath.

"You're my mate Lucy."

Her eyes widened, she suddenly realized she had really very much been expecting him to tell her she wasn't, and she already had a snappy little "Well, we can still be friends with benefits then right?" Already sort of thinking spending the mission fucking the sexy Dragon Slayer sounded absolutely acceptable though she wasn't sure her heart could handle it when he'd inevitably leave, or how she'd deal with knowing some other woman out there was meant to have him.

But now, that wasn't the case, this was the reason she'd been feeling so deeply lost in him, the magic worked both ways he'd said. If they walked away, didn't mate, would she die someday if he did? Could they even walk away?

"If we…don't, will we…die?" She asked, suddenly frightened.

He smiled gently, closing the distance between them like he'd wanted to all along and she closed her eyes as his skin came into contact with hers.

"No. Nothing has changed Lucy, we're still the same as we were on the beach today, just, now you know everything. If we don't want each other we can walk away just like any couple can, as long as we don't go through the mating process, as long as I don't bite you, walking away is still an option for both of us." He soothed, not wanting her to think she was in danger or trapped, it was so important to him she not worry, that this wasn't something intimidating, or at least, no more intimidating than it had to be.

He wouldn't tell her that if she walked away he would suffer, now that he'd found her his dragon would never stop wanting her. Yes he'd survive, but it wouldn't be a happy life for him, and eventually, his spirit would give out for wanting her and he'd die. But that could take decades.

He'd give her the choice though. His choices were gone now, the life he'd lived to this point was over and he had to come to terms with that one way or another. He wouldn't deny her the choice just because he had none. He wasn't that selfish.

"We can go on just like before, take this slow and see what we both want, as long as we keep our clothes on and I keep my fangs to myself, nothing has to change." He said quietly, hand sliding up and down her back and she leaned into him, searching his eyes, she sensed, knew somehow he still wasn't telling her everything, somehow he was holding something important back but she already had so much chaos in her head right then she couldn't bring herself to corner him about it.

She leaned up and he met her lips with his and she sighed into kissing him, this peace, she'd only ever felt it right where she was, pressed up against him, his lips sealed over hers, arms around each other. It was profound and she knew she'd never know anything like it except with him, and now she knew why.

"Ahem!" A snarling rumble made them jerk apart and meet glaring blue/gray eyes.

Laxus smirked at them "Yeah, figured I'd check on you two before I left, I've had my shower and everyone is already down in the dining hall…" He prodded, it was gruff, it was Laxus, his way of trying to gently get them to get moving.

"Wet blanket." Lucy snapped at him, earning a lifted blonde brow as Lucy slid from Cristoffs arms and started toward the end of the bath. Cristoff heaving a sigh and following a little ways behind her.

"Hey, you two wanna play tonsil hockey in here I don't give a shit, but the others are going to know somethings up between you two if you both don't show up at dinner after everyone knows you spent the day together." He said gruffly, Lucy emerged from the bath, smiling defiantly at the lightning slayer she walked past him and reached back and slapped his ass.

She paid for it, the mans ass was made of granite, but she didn't clutch her stinging hand and grinned at Laxus' yelp of indignant surprise, hastily hurrying to grab up her supplies and dive into a private shower, locking the door behind her with a triumphant giggle.

Cristoff watched, and did his utmost best not to laugh when Laxus yelped and scooted himself forward a bit wide eyed. It wasn't so much the over all reaction, Cristoff had been on the receiving end of one of Lucys butt slaps himself while they'd been searching the ruins one day and it had stung, the woman had a knack for inflicting pain when she wanted to, she'd dug her nails into his ass that night in Lupren too, he'd be willing to bet he'd had marks afterward and possibly even bled from that attention, no it wasn't the reaction, more the pitch of the yelp, a lot higher than the towering blonde looked capable of delivering.

He was the Thunder God after all, not supposed to almost squeak.

He wouldn't meet Laxus' deadly challenging glare as he walked past him, no, he valued his life, he just grabbed up his own things and stepped into a stall to shower and grappled with preventing himself from giving into the urge to laugh because he felt deadly eyes waiting for him to make that mistake, daring him to do it.

"Fucking hell Lucy…I'm being NICE, waiting for you two so you don't have to walk in late alone and that's the thanks I get?!" He growled at the stall door to the shower Lucy was in.

"Thank you Laxus! Give me 20 minutes and meet me at my Cabin ok?" She called back sweetly and Cristoff pressed his lips together, busying himself washing out his hair as Laxus stalked past him muttering under his breath about ending up with a bruise on his ass again because of her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The flight to Minstrel was a pleasant one. Lucy spent her time reading about Minstrel, chatting with Freed about it, researching the religions, and spending time with Cristoff whenever she could without making it too obvious.

Laxus seemed satisfied with things and backed off, letting them take things how they wanted to, and Lucy, while she seemed focused on all her reading and research, was spending as much time trying to wrap her head around everything with Cristoff as anything else.

After dinner, the night before they reached Minstrel, she summoned Loke, who appeared sitting on her dresser already eying her carefully. Her spirits knew everything, she couldn't hide her feelings from them, and Plue was no secret keeper, he'd long since told them all what had happened on the beach while he enjoyed his ice cream pop.

"So you know." She said as soon as she met the thoughtful gaze of her lion. He rolled his eyes "Well yeah, of course! Lucy…on the beach? I mean, that's something I would do but you?"

She snorted, throwing the towel she'd just used to dry her hair at him. They all took to hitting the bath and showers after dinner every night unless they'd gone swimming, Erza strongly approved of it the first time it ended up happening which was the night after Lucys big talk with Laxus and Cristoff.

The women had just waded into the bath when the men came in and they had all soaked happily for a while, continuing their conversations from dinner then gone to the showers.

There had been a couple of wide eyed looks from Freed and Bickslow mostly when Erza had taken one of the open stalls between Laxus and Cristoff, but the Boscan in Bickslow made his shock turn into a shrug and Cristoff didn't even notice, let alone care.

From that night forward though Freed used a private stall like Cobra always did.

"It was actually, beyond being incredibly enjoyable, a relief, I'd started thinking there was something wrong with me." Lucy told him, and he scoffed at that, plucking the brush from her hands as he slid from the dresser and stood behind where she sat in the chair, starting to brush through her hair thoughtfully.

"There has never been anything wrong with you, I told you when you started seeing Hibiki he wasn't the right man for you. Told you the same thing about the other two after him." Loke said.

"Yeah and you also said you were the right man and you'd be able to end my drought." Lucy pointed out, giving him a wry look.

Loke smirked "I could have. But now you know better, and now you know just what you are to Cristoff Pradesh." He added and she stilled…Pradesh…that was his last name? Bickslows? How did she…she stared at Loke in the mirror wide eyed and he smirked again, nodding slowly at her.

"As in related to Arman Pradesh the Boscan Ambassador? The man who wrote the book on trade and peace agreements with waring factions and nations and created the trade agreements with Fiore that brought in the airships?" She asked, having never put any of it together before.

Loke knew she'd always admired Arman Pradesh's work. He also knew his princess took time to process things and sometimes needed little pushes to make connections.

"So, you are the true mate of Cristoff Pradesh, son of the human, Arman Pradesh, and of the Dragon Queen Nurem, mate of Draco, which, by extension makes Cristoff…."He prodded and Lucys eyes widened again, Holy fuck why had she never put that together…

"The son of Draco." She breathed. "That's right, which is why he can so easily use those rings and get help from Dracos subordinates. I don't think even Cristoff realizes how his family tree plays out on the dragon side. His ties to the Celestial realms are strong. He belongs to the stars and has since the day Nurem placed a piece of her soul into him." Loke said and met Lucys eyes again in the mirror "So, what are you thinking of him? Of everything?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head. She was still slowly letting it all sink in, trying to figure out where she stood. "I more than just like him, I know that, I couldn't ever just be friends with him the way he makes me feel, it's too intense, but I don't know how much of that is magic and how much of it is just us." She said with a sigh.

Her biggest concern was would she feel anything if not for the dragon magic, and if not, how was that fair? She hated being forced into things, had run away from her father because she refused to let him force her into a marriage and a life she didn't want, but was this like that? Magic forcing her to accept a man she might not want without it?

"I can tell you no magic was involved until you kissed him, so everything leading up to you getting so worked up you WANTED to kiss him was just the two of you, I think if no Dragon magic were involved at all, you were just two normal people, you still would have wanted each other. Just my opinion as an observer so take it for what it's worth." He said, setting the brush down in front of her and sitting back on the dresser again.

"So no magic until that huh?...yeah, I wanted him, I want him now more than ever but I really liked him before that, was so attracted to him it was driving me crazy before that happened…." She admitted, giggling a little in spite of herself. It was a giddy feeling she realized, light and it had been so…joyful, searching the ruins those days alone with Cristoff had been like a dream, stealing kisses, hiding what they were doing from everyone, so playful and light and happy.

Then the snake had attacked and she'd watched herself hurt him, try to control him, and she'd felt how weak his defenses against her were, felt that snake see it too and use her all the harder for it.

"I don't know what to feel yet Loke, I'm trying to absorb it all still, it's so…new, still. Cristoff is fine with going slow, I'm fine with it, nothing has to happen now, we're busy with the mission anyway and can't do anything until it's over, so…I'm just going to enjoy this, the mission, the travel…." She said trailing off and Loke smiled.

"and Cristoff, enjoy him too. I'm here for you Princess, whatever you chose, we all are, and you'd better call me out in Capresa, I've always loved that city!" He grinned at her and she smiled back at him until he'd vanished.

Capresa Minstrel, the capital of one of the largest kingdoms on Earthland, Mistrel was a country of rich beauty, lush farmlands, moderate weather through most of it allowed the country the means to provide well for its people and the country produced the finest wines, liquors, art and music in all of Earthland. Their native cuisine was as rich as their lands, pastas bathed in creamy rich sauces, cheeses and Pizza and spiced meats. Only Bosco produced finer chocolates and that only because their milks from the cow-like creatures that lived on the Grass Sea were richer.

There was nowhere, anywhere, that made finer wines though. Caprese was a city of music, art, food and dance. The people of Minstrel loved literature, Bards trained here, scholars and artists of every manner flocked to Minstrel for it's beauty, peace and free and happy culture.

Slaves were legal to own here, but you had to go elsewhere to buy them since slave trading or shipping was expressly illegal, slave traders swung wide of Minstrel because the country had and would take their shipments and release them, give them amnesty and citizenship.

Their king was a jovial man but ruthless when he needed to be, he viciously guarded and protected Minstrel and would not commit his rather powerful military to aid other nations, reserving the might of Minstrel, for Minstrel alone. They had wonderful trade agreements though with Bosco so that the beautiful products of Minstrel could be spread about Earthland and all of Earthland was greedy for them.

Capresa was alabaster washed buildings with a rainbow of awnings to shade abundant patios and terraces, side walk cafes, art galleries, libraries, street performers, vendors had street side stalls and were vocal and friendly and there was always some festival or competition going on.

The Skyport had been built near the palace, which rose up a hundred stories high with peach-ish white walls stretching into flag topped spires and ramparts. Capresa sat by the sea too so the ocean breeze poured into the city and kept it cool and always smelling of beautiful sea air.

They would be staying at a hotel not far from the Skyport for the first couple of nights while Renauld finished some maps for them of the areas they needed to get to, told they had all nights and the following day sort of "off" while things were prepared for their work every single one of them was thrilled, Freed didn't ask to stay at the hotel to help finish things either, perfectly willing to let Renauld complete things and send him things he could have printed out by the hotel office.

They opted to stay together in a large group to find a place for lunch, then they would split up and go explore to their hearts content. Lucy tugged on Cristoffs shirt and he slowed, letting Bickslow get ahead of him, smiling at her and bending so she could lean up "I want to stick with you if I can…" She told him and he winked at her "I want that too, might end up with Bixy and Wendy though, you ok with that?"

She shrugged, not really, time alone in one of the most beautiful romantic cities on Earthland with Cristoff was what she really wanted, if they were going to become mates, she wanted every bit of time with him she could get because she realized how huge the decision was, it was beyond lifetime, and she wanted to be purely sure it was what she wanted, he was what she wanted before she committed her immortal soul to his.

But, she was adaptable, Bickslow was a walking party, just so much fun he was unbearable at times, and Wendy she had always loved, so she was fine with it if they ended up with those two for the day, maybe they could break away come nightfall…

So she nodded and he smiled, and they continued with their team until Cristoff and Freed both agreed suddenly a specific Minstrellan bistro was the place to go and steered them to it.

The bistro was streetside, with a wrought iron ornate waist high fence separating the diners from the people walking up the busy street. Performers were entertaining diners from the street and the staff happily combined some tables for them in a streetside corner a bright smiling pair of waitresses getting their orders from menus written in chalk on the dark blue painted walls on the outside beneath the awnings of the building that housed the place.

Erza was in her glory, so pleased with the sights and smells she was endlessly smiling and so was most everyone else. Cristoff angled it so he had Lucy between himself and his brother and was happy to use the table and it's crisp dark blue tablecloth as cover for his hand to find and squeeze her thigh.

She smiled at him, not missing a beat with the animated conversation around them as she threaded her fingers with his under the table, letting their hands rest on her leg.

The meal was phenomenal, Lucy had enjoyed some fine foods in her time but this, the pasta was so fresh, the sauce rich and cheesy and mixed with a faintly sweet spiced meat that was delicious, coupled with a light fruity wine and sparkling iced water with fresh sliced strawberries in it Lucy was in heaven through her meal. Having Cristoffs thigh brushing against hers, his hand warm on her thigh from time to time, being able to reach down and touch him, the only thing that would have made it divine would have been if she'd been able to reach over and kiss that smiling mouth whenever she wanted to.

They did indeed end up with Bickslow and Wendy and Freed in tow, Laxus being drug along with Erzas group and not resisting that like Lucy had thought he would since Erza and Evergreen combined were indeed shopping lunatics on a high level.

Bickslow actually came up with the first stop, a beautiful shop filled with intricate wood carvings caught his eye and they went inside, everyone smiling and admiring various things.

Wendy tugged at Lucys hand, pulling her aside.

"I just want you to know I approve. And I'm real happy for you." The girl said, smiling and looking over to where Cristoff was looking intently at a wooden figure Bickslow was holding up.

Lucy suddenly realized what the girl meant and gaped at her "How do…there's nothing…" She stammered and Wendy smiled "There is and I think it's wonderful, you deserve a nice man Lucy, and he is one."

"You want five of them…what's wrong with the totems?" Cristoff asked as the shop keeper carried the intricate, beautiful figure depiction of the sun away to see if he had some others like it.

"Nothing, but I started with the totems when I was 6, I've been thinking about trying some other designs and I kinda like my babies being heavenly bodies circling me ya know?" Bickslow grinned and Cristoff nodded toward a figure of a naked woman "That's more heavenly body but if you want to be orbited, that's your business." Cristoff smiled back.

Bickslow glanced past him to where Wendy and Lucy were admiring some other carvings talking quietly. "Speaking of heavenly bodies, you and cosplayer seem to be getting close." He observed.

Something about Bickslows tone, and knowing his brother so well, suddenly pushed him to lean close to the mans ear "She's the one Bix, my mate, 100% certain, and yes she knows but only she does, I haven't told anyone else yet and I don't think, aside from her spirits, she's told anyone either." He said and Bickslows head snapped around to stare at him, his brothers mouth hanging open then slowly pulling into a grin.

"So you've…no, you couldn't have, you haven't had time…" Bickslows grin fell a bit in confusion.

"We aren't mated, I haven't had sex with her, we're just taking it real slow and careful but I wanted you to know, so you don't tease me or her wrong and pull a bad reaction out of one of us in front of everyone." Cristoff said, voice low, he knew if Wendy focused she'd hear him clear as a bell but she was talking to Lucy.

Bickslow nodded, smile back "Shit…holy fucking shit…I am so damned happy for you…she's amazing you know, you really do NOT deserve that one." He said seriously, but his smirk made it clear he didn't mean it.

He didn't either, he adored his younger brother, of the whole family Cristoff had the kindest nature, he was strong, loyal, honest sometimes to his own detriment, and completely trustworthy. In his worst moments Bickslow would call Cristoff almost as quickly as Laxus, everyone in the family had always turned to him for comfort when things went bad, Cristoff just had a natural talent for making things seem better and he kept confidences, so Bickslow would keep this one.

"I won't even tell Laxus." He smirked and Cristoff rolled his eyes "Yeah, please don't, I just got lucky the other night that he didn't directly ask me, he knows Lucy and I have gotten close but not the part about me knowing she's my mate. I wanted her to know before I told anyone else, and she does, and she hasn't run for the hills so I'm taking that as a good sign." He smiled ruefully and Bickslow clapped him on the back, turning because the shop keep had returned bearing several small wooden planets and stars.

After some haggling, Bickslow made his purchases and they went on. Over the course of exploring they found out there was dancing that night not far from their hotel, and Bickslow and Wendy both wanted to go, Bickslow grinning at the girl "Partners? I'm a hell of a good lead." The Seith grinned and Wendy smiled brightly "Partners!" She agreed and Bickslow grinned at Lucy, sidling up beside her while Cristoff and Wendy were admiring some silk kites a vendor had for sale a few minutes later.

Hooking an arm over her shoulders he leaned down by her ear "Grab up Cristoff, he doesn't hold a candle to me but he had to go through dance lessons as a kid and he's not bad…" He told her, then grinned and released her.

By the time it was starting to get dark Bickslow and Wendy had gone back to the hotel to change, Bickslow promising he'd stay right with Wendy and they'd grab a light dinner at the hotel before the dancing started.

Lucy watched the pair hurry off, Bickslow keeping the Sky slayer laughing and the moment they were out of sight warm arms wrapped around her and she closed her eyes leaning back into a firm chest sighing.

"So are we dancing or would you like to keep shopping?" He asked, Lucy smiled "I am already committed to shopping with Erza and Evergreen tomarrow in a power shopping hunt for deals that will no doubt be epic." She turned in his arms, wrapping her own around him and smiling up into dark blue eyes that made her heart flip.

"In one of the most beautiful cities in the world, with a sexy Dragon Slayer all to myself…I plan to eat more pasta and try some of their chocolates in between kissing you all I've wanted to all day." She said and he grinned, leaning down for their first since they'd stood in the baths that night with Laxus.

The rest of the evening went that way, arm in arm they walked at a languid pace, finally picking a place to eat and sitting at a small table on the well occupied terrace overlooking the ocean and away from the busy streets.

They couldn't be spotted unless one of their friends happened to go into the same eatery they had chosen, so even though they were surrounded by other couples, they had their first form of privacy since the ruins in Caelum.

Nobody thought twice about the young couple, there were others also sitting close to each other, occasionally kissing and looking only at each other. Cristoff talked to the waiter after they were done with dinner and looking over the deserts. His sweet tooth was every bit as ravenous as Lucys, but he'd seen some mentions that the restaurant used Boscan chocolates as a base for their deserts and was speaking in Capresian, which Lucy did not know, though she loved watching him speak it.

Grinning he agreed on something with the waiter who hurried off and came back before Lucy could even ask what had happened or complain she hadn't ordered anything yet. The waiter put a plate with two squares of dark chocolate down, then took their orders and left.

"Ok, so, this is what I was asking the waiter for." Cristoff was smiling, pushing the plate so it sat between them.

"Dark chocolate?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but a lot more than that, this, my sweet toothed beauty, is Boscan Kissing chocolate and when the menu talked about infusing the essence of a lover into their chocolate dishes and that they used Boscan chocolates as a base for several deserts I figured they had to have some." He was smiling wickedly now and Lucy was beyond intrigued.

"Ok, so what is Boscan Kissing chocolate, I already love the name by the way." She smirked.

"Its delicious, the richest dark chocolate you will ever taste, but, to eat it properly, you have your partner melt it on their tongue, then, when it's melted, you kiss and take it from their tongue, the chocolate infuses with the essence of whoever melts it and you taste them, mixed with chocolate." He said slowly, and Lucys heart started racing, by the time he was done, she could feel herself just burning to kiss those smirking lips of his, taste him, his essence mixed with chocolate? Oh hell yes.

She picked up a square and held it up to his mouth, pushing it past his lips as soon as he parted them for her. He twisted slightly, grasping her wrist and keeping her from pulling her hand back, dragging a sharp canine over her finger and kissing the tip before he let her go. She almost moaned at the sensation.

A moment later he pulled her chair closer to his and leaned in to her, lips sliding over hers and parting for her to delve her tongue into his mouth. He angled his head so she could take his mouth easily with hers and rich dark chocolate covered her tongue, drowning her in a decadent flavor and she tasted it vibrantly, along with the cool soft mint that was him. It was intense, and this time the soft moan couldn't be stopped when it came from her.

He pulled back just a little, and her eyes fluttered open "Mmm, no chocolate will ever taste that good to me now, you've ruing me…you taste like mint, soft and cool, like your magic…" She breathed.

His lips brushed over hers and he smiled "Well, our magic is made up of our essence, right?"

She nodded and he lifted the other piece of chocolate to her lips "My turn, I am beyond eager to see what you taste like in so many ways…" he said huskily and she smiled, letting him put it in her mouth but catching his finger like he'd caught hers, sucking on it and enjoying the way his eyes narrowed and he hissed "Wicked woman."

The chocolate alone was still remarkably rich and good as it melted over her tongue but it lacked so much without Cristoffs distinct addition to it. She leaned forward and he slid a hand behind her neck, angling his lips over hers and plunging his tongue into her mouth eagerly. It was an intensely erotic experience sharing the chocolate this way, and leave it to Boscans to come up with something like this, Gods she loved them so much right then.

His soft moan sent thrills through every inch of her, building heat in her core that made her squirm in his grasp and when he finally pulled back she was panting and dizzy and her eyes were hazed over with lust.

She was very gratified to see he was in the exact same state though. "Strawberries…I can't exactly taste your magic and see if it's in that too, unless I lick Plue or something." He made a face and she laughed.

"Our deserts came." He told her, nodding toward the table when she leaned back to kiss him again. Her eyes widened "Mid-way through you kissing me the waiter brought them." He told her and she blushed and looked wide eyed making him chuckle "Don't worry, I'm sure he's used to it, he delivered that couple their dinner while the guy had his hand up the girls dress a few minutes ago." He snickered.

Lucys mouth fell open, glancing subtly to the couple he'd nodded toward and seeing they were lip locked and very into their kiss.

"I feel a little better than." She said, turning to eye the hunk of chocolate cheesecake before her.

"The waiter knows what I wanted that chocolate for anyway, started to tell me how to use it until I told him I was Boscan." Cristoff said, watching Lucy deliver a forkful of cheesecake to her lips, holy hell her reaction drove him almost as crazy as her little moan earlier.

He so badly would love to take her back to the hotel, strip her down and spend the entire night showing her just what her body could feel under his touch, he wanted her, needed her, so much it was almost painful. 16 days since he'd last had sex, the longest he'd gone without since before he was inducted at the age of 10.

In a way the gently growing bond between him and Lucy made it easier and harder to bear at the same time.

He barely noticed other women now, even when they walked past him reeking of desire and had lust for him all over their eyes he was only mildly interested where before he would have found anywhere private , even a shaded alley wall and fucked them until they screamed when they'd approached him like that, he never denied a woman that deeply wanted him unless he knew she was taken or promised, and dozens of times on the ship it had happened and he'd only been a little tempted.

He would be happier with a chaste kiss from Lucy than a long hard meaningless fuck with someone else. Never in his life would he have thought something like that was even possible but now he knew better.

So on that front it made his sudden abstinence easier, but on the other, he was a young, healthy, virile Dragon Slayer with his mate in sight. That made being around her both everything he wanted, and sweet torture at the same time. Bringing her to orgasm on the beach had made things worse for him on that front, his own frustration wasn't something he was used to just containing.

But he did, and would keep doing so, they were on a mission, it was important and high profile and their relationship would have to wait on that front at least, they could keep doing what they were doing, and he was already feeling himself falling for her, she hadn't said whether she wanted to be his mate or not, though he hadn't asked her, and wouldn't still stubbornly determined not to pressure her.

If she chose against it now though he knew he'd be devastated, and it would ruin him, eventually kill him, but he'd accept that too. Bit by bit, he was accepting all the risks involved, all the hardship there might be. Like deciding where they would live, which guild family would lose one of them.

He wasn't yet to where he could say he would give up Bosco and White Sea, the idea of not rising each morning to the Grass Sea, going out as the sun rose to ride his Grass Runner out over the sea to investigate any passing islands and just take in the sunrise from the back of his darling Cora who he'd ridden since he was a little boy, it still was too painful to face yet. But it hadn't been long, and Lucy was still so new to him.

They finished their desert, Cristoff paid the bill and left a generous tip, and they walked back toward the hotel. Lucy held his hand even when they spotted Bickslow and Wendy dancing, saw Freed dancing with Evergreen and Gray of all people with Erza she didn't let it go. She was proud to be with him, and getting to where she wanted everyone to know she was, Laxus could just deal with the damn drama if there was any.

She pulled him away from the dancing though, and he frowned, a little confused but followed her into the hotel and onto the elevator, They all had their own rooms again, this time though with full comfortable baths including bathtubs.

"Lucy…" He started to draw his hand from hers when he realized she was really heading for her room with him.

She tightened her grip on his hand "No, come with me." She insisted and he let her pull him into her room but stood by the door and eyed her warily was she tossed her purse down by her bag, kicked her shoes off then turned back to him.

"Lucy…slow remember? I need slow if I'm staying in control of the dragon in me telling me to strip you naked, fuck you until you scream and sink my fangs into you while you cum." He said bluntly and she blushed, eyes widening. "Is that…how it's done? Mating?"

He smiled and nodded "Yes, while we have sex, as you orgasm, I bite you and push a little of my dragon magic into you, take some of yours in your blood. Setting the mark during your orgasm helps you endure the bite." He said, and sat down on the couch, the rooms each had little sitting areas near the door.

Lucy sat on the other end, reaching out and sliding a hand up his thigh and he narrowed his eyes "Three bites total because you can't withstand to total infusion of the dragon magic all at once, we wait between each so your body, your own magic, can adjust to mine, and I can adjust to yours, since I have three origins open, and am S-class, the bites would likely take between 3-4 weeks to set, the first bite sets the bond into high gear, that one though can fade, you could still walk away afterward, the second starts the setting, once it's in, there is no going back, the third completes it, merges the souls, the magic sets the permanent mating mark on you wherever I place the bites."

"So I need to stay away from your teeth, got it." She nodded and her hand slid right over the semi hard bulge in his jeans. Cristoff gasped, grabbing her wrists and pushing her hands from him but she lunged in and kissing him when he leaned forward to try and push her back.

His growl absolutely thrilled her. "You aren't the only one with skills here, and I know you want me, you've said you do, and you made me feel so fucking good on that beach…let me do this…" She pushed twisting a hand free and returning it to slid between his legs. He hissed "Lucy…I can't…" He protested again and she got her other hand free and fisted it in his hair, wrenching his head back as she knelt over him on the couch "I need you to trust me, if I end up mated to you, bound to you forever, I need to know you trust me." She said and dark blue eyes met hers, and the frantic edge in them faded replaced by warmth and a smile lifting his lips right before she kissed him and pushed his hands out of her way, shoving his leg against the back of the couch so his legs were spread, one hanging off the couch, the other against the back of it so she could knee between them.

Once that was done she yanked his shirt free of his jeans and he was smiling now, eyes lightening he helped her pull his shirt off, let her toss it aside and rested an arm on the back of the couch biting his lip as she dipped her head and started kissing his exposed chest, licking over the intricate tattoos.

Lucy was drunk with lust already, smiling, felt her core was just soaked and she hadn't even gotten to the good part, but he was breathing harder, when she closed her teeth on a nipple and bit it he hissed then moaned when she pulled back and blew on the spot. She kissed, licked, moving to his necks and sucking hard at a spot, biting him and he rumbled another growl at her, the vibration through his chest ran through her and she grinned.

"You never said I couldn't bite YOU." She purred and he groaned.

"Fuck…little minx….nngh!" He gasped when she bit him again, this time closing her teeth over the cross tattood on his left pectoral. Her hands slid over him, mapping his gorgeous torso, each hard muscle, every flat plain, his rigid abs, then she was unbuttoning his jeans, the zipper going down and she pulled at the waist, he locked eyes with her, lifting his hips so she could tug them and his boxer briefs down enough to free his erection from the clothes.

What she'd imagined hadn't been too far off, nothing about Cristoff was small, his hard member was thick and long and she her fingers couldn't quit reach all the way around it but as soon as she gripped him he closed his eyes and groaned.

"Big bad Dragon isn't so growly now?" She teased and he growled at her making her laugh before she dropped her head and ran her tongue up his length, settling herself between his spread legs while he watched her with eyes that had become a pale silvery blue.

This Lucy enjoyed, she'd learned how to please a man very well with her mouth, between Cana and Hibiki, she honestly felt she was very good at this, and she enjoyed it, had enjoyed it more than actual sex, though she felt strongly that once she and Cristoff were at a point where they could finally go that far, she might change her mind about that, the man had gotten her to cum on a beach without removing her clothing, touching her breasts or penetrating her body in any way.

Right now his reactions alone were making her crazy, her center was just weeping with need, her panties were soaked, but she had, right now, full control over Cristoff, and she intended to show him she could give him as much pleasure as he could give her.

She started at the head and worked him slowly deeper into her mouth, her tongue playing over him, treating him like she had the ice cream pop on the beach, imagining melting some of that Boscan chocolate over this hardness in her mouth, she moaned as his hips lifted involuntarily, her eyes feasting on his body tensed before her, muscles tightening, flexing under tanned skin and intricate tattoos as he writhed under her touch, his hair had shed the thick black tie that held it and fell over his shoulders, some shadowing his face but his eyes still watched her intently when he wasn't closing them and easing his head back moaning in pleasure.

See her with his cock in her mouth, feeling her wet hot mouth, her agile skilled tongue moving up and down his length, she took more of him in until she almost gagged, felt him hit the back of her throat and she still didn't have him all, Gods what he was going to feel like inside of her, her body just ached for that.

She took up a firm rhythmic pace, bobbing her head, tilting it, letting her tongue move, her hand working the length she couldn't take in and it took him a little time but she had him panting, gasping, gripping the back of the couch with one hand, his other in her hair.

"Gods…Lucy…I" He moved his hips, meeting her mouth and she moaned as he met her movements her free hand resting on his hard stomach she smiled up at him.

"Cum in my mouth Cristoff…I want to taste you…" She purred and she saw his eyes lighten a little more, his growl sending a shiver through her as she dropped her head again and sucked at him feeling his whole body tense "Fuck!...Lucy…I'm gonna…Lucy!" He gasped out her name as he came, his hot seed spilling into her mouth and she swallowed it, smiling faintly, the texture was never her favorite, but Gods he tasted better than any man she'd had before.

She worked him until he was spent and his muscles relaxed, licking her lips she sat up and smiled at him. He was breathing hard, sweat shined on the tan skin and made his hair stick to his brow.

"Sweet Gods…" He breathed harshly and she grinned sliding over him, pressing against his chest, loving sliding her hands over bare damp skin.

"I love the wolf on your hip." She noted, tracing it with her finger, it couldn't really be seen even with his swim trunks on it was mostly covered, but right now it was exposed and she liked it.

"Yeah? Good….I want you to enjoy my body, because I sure enjoy yours." He said, she kissing him and he moaned into her mouth, suddenly shifting her and throwing her back on the couch. She gasped in surprise.

He got to his knee and arranged himself, pulling his pants back up but not bothering to close his jeans before he moved over her and was kissing her with a fiery intensity that served to instantly further drench her panties.

Panties that his hands slid up her thighs and grabbed, yanking down and she gasped against his mouth.

"But I thought.." She managed, he smiled down at her as he tossed the soaked bit of lace to the floor, his hands working back up her legs while he knelt on the couch and sat back on his haunches.

"I'm not…it's not…slow, but you went to oral fun….so, since you opened that door and gave me so much pleasure…I'm gonna give it back…" He said, hands now on her hips and he moved again, sliding down between her spread thighs and Lucy watched him, wide eyed.

"I…you don't have to! I just…you already did on the beach…" She blathered, his lips were moving up the inside of her thigh and she was losing the ability to think as one of his hands massaged a cheek of her ass right where it met with her leg, pulling at her opening indirectly and causing a friction that made her lose her mind.

He knew that too, there weren't many parts of a womans body he didn't know how to work to give them pleasure.

She'd just given him one of the best blowjobs he'd ever had, and he'd had Boscan courtesans at the embassy trained to please royalty so that was saying something. He was going to rock her world.

He went up the other thigh "That was days ago…I won't leave you frustrated long if I can help it Lucy, not ever…" He vowed and then his lips closed over her center and she couldn't breathe for a few moments. He licked all up her center, she was so wet already, so worked up she shuddered.

One of his hands worked beneath her rear, indirectly pulling, adding a sort of cross friction to what his other hand was doing inside her thigh while his mouth and tongue worked in the middle of her and Lucy was incoherent, writhing and gasping, letting out moans and mewls of pleasure, whimpering at times, her fingers tangling in his thick black hair.

When her hips started moving she felt him smile and he hummed in approval.

"That's right honey, move with me…Gods you taste good…" he groaned, his tongue delving into her and she screamed,

"Cris…Cristoff…ahh! I'm…" It hadn't taken her long, she felt it though, she was ready to come undone, the second time with him and he still had yet to lay a hand on her breasts during one of their trysts.

"Cum Lucy…" He purred and she did, she couldn't have hoped to resist it, his voice, his tongue, lips, hands…how he could work her body so hard so fast…when they finally had sex she'd be lucky to survive. Death by orgasm, what a way to go.

She lay panting and he sat up, slid to the side against the back of the couch and maneuvering her so he slid down and pulled her on top of him.

"Gods I needed that…you're incredible…" He said quietly and she smiled, yawning. "Boscan Dragon has had blue balls?" She teased and he pinched her waist making her squeak.

"Because of you little Celestial Mage, I can't even get interested in another woman now…you're all I want." He admitted and she smiled, perfectly happy with that idea.

"I really enjoyed doing it, would not mind at all doing it again." She declared, kissing him and he smiled "So kissing, and we're adding oral sex to the menu? I approve. Keeps us away from the whole during mutual orgasm biting thing easily. I'm not going to be able to hide much longer though…Bickslow knows about us, Cobra probably did before we fucking did…" He observed and Lucy giggled a moment and sighed "Wendy knows, in the wood sculpture place she told me she knew and is cheering us on."

He sighed "So that's Laxus, Bix, Cobra and Wendy, four out of 9 people we are spending the next long while with on this mission with know."

"That means the rest will soon." Lucy added.

"Your spirits know too." He included and she smiled "They like you so you're good there."

"Yeah well me and Plue are pretty tight, I have chocolate pops pulled out of storage for him in my bag, I need to give them to you to be doled out." He kissed her then, long and languid and she moaned softly, already starting to ache for him again.

"Don't know when we're going to get to do this again…" He said softly, kissing her again.

"Tomorrow night." She smiled he shook his head "Maybe, we might head out when we get those maps though." He reminded her and she sighed, but smiled again.

"If we don't then tomorrow night…" She insisted and he smiled at her, kissing her "Mmm, I'll bring some of that chocolate to play with…" He said and she pulled back "You have some?"

He smirked "I'm Boscan, you think I can live without it? I have some in my bag, a whole bar of it."

She grinned, imagining licking that chocolate off of certain parts of him as she leaned down and kissed him more.

I need to get to my room, we both need showers." He observed and Lucy made a face "Fuck showers, I am soaking in that bath tub in there until I turn all pruny." She declared and he laughed.

"Well ok then, you need a bath I need a shower…." He looked up at her, wishing for all he was worth they weren't facing such a long stretch of time waiting. He wanted to ask her if she'd made up her mind yet, but wouldn't, he wouldn't pressure her. He'd just work to win her the long slow way, but he was determined now, he would win her.


	7. Chapter 7 Keypieces of Minstrel

A/N So grateful to those who review, you guys are helping me along with these bigger chapters I'm trying to stick with. I'm already well into chapter 8 too so without further ado I bid you happy reading with a quick warning, I start this off with Lemonade so uh...yeah, you've been warned...DESNA

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cristoff had been slow getting out of Lucys room, they had an issue with stopping kissing each other that almost dissolved into more sex a couple of times but a reminder of the bath tub waiting for her soothed Lucy, she hadn't had a bath alone in weeks and didn't know when she'd get another chance at one. So, not entirely wanting to leave her anyway, Cristoff had maneuvered them into the bathroom and sat Lucy on the edge of the tub while it filled one of her legs in the tub, the other on the outside of it, Cristoff kneeling between them, finally paying her neglected chest some attention and wishing he'd done so sooner.

Lucy was incredible sensitive where her breasts were concerned and Cristoff was entirely too good at massaging them and the flesh around them while his skilled mouth worked the most sensitive places. Lucy had her head back against the wall and was just a moaning mewling mess of sensation a little annoyed she'd let him put his shirt back on, so he was kneeling fully clothed in front of her while she sat in nothing but a robe he'd long since pushed open and half way down her arms.

"Gods….I want you…so bad…" she breathed and felt him smile against her flesh. He seemed calm, but she could feel his breathing was heavy against her chest and he growled softly then, seeming to make a decision and suddenly the sensations his hands were stirring seemed to double in intensity, she gasped, body becoming overwhelmed and in moments the slowly building tension exploded into a body raking orgasm that made her scream raggedly when it hit her.

Panting she sagged against the wall hearing him chuckle at least a little breathless himself.

"Ok, so you're very sensitive when I include my magic in touching you…" He said and she cracked an eye, arching a brow at him.

"That's what that was? Holy hell Cristoff…" She sighed and he snickered as he shut the water off and helped her out of her robe and into the steaming water, eyes lighter than their usual midnight blue again.

"Yeah, my healing magic can be used to soothe or…excite nerve areas, I meant it when I told you I won't let you be frustrated that we can't really have each other completely, I intend to keep you satisfied…" He promised with a smirk and Lucy slid low in the water, drawing a deep breath at how amazing it felt.

"There's room…you could join me…" She offered hopefully and he smiled, shaking his head and leaning over to kiss her. "If we get to stay here tomorrow night, I promise we'll take a bath you're not going to forget." He smiled and she sighed, pouting and he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Still brutally unfair that pout. Summon Plue to keep you company, I'm going to go get a shower and try to get some sleep." He said, putting her key ring on the edge of the bath for her and waiting while she summoned Plue. The little spirit greeted her then insisted on Cristoff picking him up. "Yeah yeah, I know, I'll go get them but you have to ask our Princess if you can have one tonight man, she's the boss." He told the spirit after receiving a small chiding.

Cristoff handed Plue down to Lucy and stood "Be right back, I'll bring those chocolate pops for him you can add to the stash."

He grabbed her room key and left them in the bathroom and Lucy was grinning, settling Plue into the steamy water and smiling watching the spirit sigh in enjoyment.

"Pun pun."

She closed her eyes, feeling so…relaxed and happy and….sated, two mind blowing body raking climaxes in one night and, she'd been able to bring him some pleasure too, which added a lot to her own feelings of contentment.

His magic pulsing through her body moved by his hands had been…intense, she'd never felt anything like it, pure stimulation, deep and utterly erotic, the man seemed to have an endless supply of talents and skills in that area along with his friendly, light hearted personality.

She was finding it harder and harder to imagine not being with him, becoming his mate. She loved how he'd told Plue she was "our Princess" and the sultry promises never to leave her frustrated, to keep her satisfied….Gods. It was aggravating she couldn't have all of him, because she wanted that, wanted him, wanted the deepest intimacy with him possible and it dawned on her that wasn't just because she wanted his body.

It had started out that way, she could admit that, her initial interest in Cristoff had been purely based on his sex appeal, she'd had lust heavy daydreams about him from the moment she'd laid eyes on him.

She knew him now though, he loved his family, was close to Laxus, played instruments, spoke 12 languages, was a patient teacher, a compassionate and fun friend. His kisses just melted her, she felt peaceful and safe and at home in his arms and it was where she wanted to be.

He assured her she didn't have to become his mate, that she had a choice and he wouldn't force her and that respect for her right to choose just added to it, the growing need she had for him.

Her musings were cut short by his return and he was smiling as he came into the bathroom and saw her, Plue floating on his back in the steaming water with a huge grin on his little face.

The little spirit held his arms out and Cristoff frowned "You're all wet…"

"Pun"

"I don't want you to get me all wet." Cristoff said firmly.

"Pun pun…pun" The Spirit replied.

Cristoff rolled his eyes "Irrelevant, I'm not in the shower yet, I'm still clothed and have you asked if you could have one?"

Plue looked at Lucy who was trying to not smile as the sprit changed his direction and swam over to sit on her knee that was barely above the water.

"Pun…Pun pun, pun" He said cocking his little head, making huge eyes and shaking.

Cristoff groaned…"Ok Gods, now I know you've influenced him….he can pout better than you can!"

Lucy gave Cristoff a frown "Nonsense, he has an excellent point, I didn't pull him or Loke out today and I promised I would, all of my spirits wanted to see Capresa." She sighed.

"Well you can have Loke help you shop with Evergreen and Erza tomorrow and get Plue out too, if we get to stay we could take him with us to dinner too." He suggested and Lucy smiled at him "Are you suggesting a date?" She asked slyly and Cristoff smirked "I think I am, yes." He turned from her and scooped Plue off her knee wrapping the wet spirit in a fluffy towel. "Plue, you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow if the team stays in the city? We could get Loke and Bix and the guys have a guys night on the town since the ladies will be spending the day shopping."

Lucys mouth fell open and she made an angry noise before Cristoff had to dodge a wet washcloth and swiftly escaped the bathroom before she could do worse, laughing.

"You are so lucky this water is still too nice for me to want to leave it!" Lucy called.

"PUN!" She heard and groaned, glaring at the door "Yes, you can have a chocolate pop!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The ladies shopping trip was cut short, everything was by the early completion of the maps and the fact they were not, no matter how much they wished they were, on a vacation. With the materials they needed in hand everyone was recalled to the hotel and broken into teams again to start searching for the two Keypieces Minstrel held.

Lucy sat carefully keeping her disappointment off her face between Erza and Evergreen as Freed handed out copies of the maps to everyone and went over what Renauld had sent.

Minstrel was an Old Pantheon religion based culture, with the ancient Gods and Goddesses still worshipped. Capresa was even called the "City of Dionysus" and sculptures of him were all around the beautiful city. Dionysus and Apollo, God of the Sun and Music were the patron Gods of the region around Capresa.

"Ok, so there is a town called Apollus one team will go to, to the north of it are a variety of gold mines, it's about two days from here, there is a train that will get you about halfway but from there you'll be taking an SE-car that's already been secured and is waiting in the town of Galenos. Second team will be going to a town called Hectis, Cristoff, you're going with team two because Hectis worships Hectate and Selene, Goddesses of the moon and the area is about to host some sort of huge festival venerating all things related to your magic basically which could help grease wheels with the locals. That along with reports there are dangerous lunar creatures around there right by the ruins team two needs to get into. Renauld said he wasn't certain how much trouble the locals would give us about searching those ruins, so team two is going to have to be careful, diplomatic." Laxus said.

Looking over the group Laxus drew a breath "So, I'm taking the team to Apollus, Cobra, Natsu, Lucy, Bix and Wendy will be with me. Freed will lead team 2 because he knows the religions we're dealing with and should be able to negotiate, Erza, Cristoff Gray and Evergreen will be with him. Team 1 our train leaves in an hour so move your asses, get packed and get down to the station as fast as you can we'll meet there." He said firmly.

Freed nodded "Team 2, we are travelling to southern Minstrel near the coast, our train departs in just over 2 hours, we will meet at the train station in an hour and a half."

Everyone stood and started moving quickly to get to their rooms. Cristoff drew a breath, exchanging unhappy looks with Lucy as he stood. So much for dates and fun in her room.

They knew though, both of them, that the mission came first. Their budding relationship would have to wait. It was possible to keep everyone together and take on each search as a whole group, but timelines mattered, their employer wanted them to be as quick as they could be which was why he had employed two teams with a total of 11 mages. It meant Laxus, who had been granted overall leadership of the group as a whole, could cherry pick teams best suited for finding and retrieving keypieces as they went along because they had such a diversified group.

He would keep a healer present when he could, hence Wendy and Cristoff being split up, Cristoff being sent where his magic, and experience working alongside his diplomat father and older brother, could support Freed. Wendy going with Laxus because while Lucy could rein in Natsu, Wendy had Bickslow wrapped around her finger, Cobra too and Laxus knew her presence gave him not only a strong healer and ranged fighter, but also someone that would keep Bix and Cobra from causing Laxus to electrocute them. Those two, and Natsu, needed to be well away from any mission where offending people could ruin things.

The Lightning slayer caught the sad look Lucy had, walking with Erza to head up to pack her things, he didn't want to separate her from Cristoff, but he'd had no choice here, he was keeping Natsu and Gray apart for a reason, taking the troublemakers with his team and he needed someone who could control Natsu, Lucy and Erza were good at it, though Erzas method usually involved violence, which Laxus could get behind any time with Natsu, but inside mines he'd rather keep that to a minimum, Erza could be diplomatic when needed, so could Lucy, but weighing his options, he'd given Freed a team that was going to be pretty peaceful and easy to work with and taken all the issues himself, Lucy was there to keep him fucking sane and prevent him from killing anyone on the team….if he was really honest.

Virgo made short work of packing Lucys things and she thanked the maid, Lucy smiled, hugging Plue and heaving a sigh, looking around the beautiful room wistfully.

She was more than a little disappointed none of her happy plans for this evening were going to happen, and beyond that, she was facing an unknown amount of time away from Cristoff and was a little amazed by how much that upset her.

A soft knock and she went to the door, expecting Wendy and Natsu and the other team 1 members to be bringing her their bags for Virgo to hold. When she opened the door though she was swept inside and pulled into a tight embrace, Plue scrambling up onto a familiar shoulder and grabbing a pawful of black hair to settle himself while Lucy was sighing into a long much needed kiss.

"Wanted to get that before you left." Cristoff smiled, resting his forehead against hers. Lucy pulled him to her again, this had become one of her best happy places, and she maneuvered herself against him so she was fitted pressed against him just so when she stretched up she could feel as much of him as she could while she kissed him.

"Dragon magic is going to make us miss each other isn't it?" She asked, he sighed "Probably, I'm not sure about details like this, Nurem always said once I found my mate…" He smiled wickedly at her "well…lets just say I blushed and cringed a lot through the mating studies, I was 7, girls still intimidated me a little back then." He admitted.

Lucy gave him a wry smile "It's hard to imagine you being intimidated by girls." She teased.

"That was all gone by the time I was 10, by 10 I was begging my father for early induction….I am going to miss you though, I was looking forward to tonight." He sighed, nuzzling into her neck and she whimpered at just how good that felt, another first for her, she'd seen Gajeel do it to Levy once, after they had been pulled out of Tenrou the Iron slayer had been all sorts of grabby and cuddly with Levy for a few hours before he seemed to come back to being more…well…Gajeel.

Levy had loved it though and kept sighing about how good it had felt, Gajeel had gruffly said it was how Dragons expressed affection. Laxus cuddled that way, it was rare, but when he'd found her after the guild had disbanded, sobbing and alone contemplating suicide, he'd held her and nuzzled her and soothed her.

It hadn't done to her what Cristoff was doing to her now though, Laxus had felt comforting, and Cristoff did too, but his touch was also stirring her body up, making that burning need blossom again in her.

"I…love that…" she breathed and he chuckled softly, continuing pressing into her as her hands threaded into his hair. "Mmm, dragon thing, we're very cuddly when we want to be." He said adding hot open mouthed kisses to her neck to what he was doing and Lucy whimpered. A knock at her door ended it and she sighed, stepping from his warm arms and Cristoff took Plue over to the couch while she went to the door and Wendy was there, the girl paused, blinking, then stepped in looking for and grinning when she found Cristoff sitting on the couch giving Plue a chocolate pop.

"Thought I smelled you on Lucy…" Wendy smirked and Cristoff grinned at her "you look after her for me kiddo." He said firmly and Wendy nodded "I'm excited about seeing more of Minstrel." She said, handing her bags to Virgo who was collecting everything by Lucys bed.

They didn't get anymore time after that, Team 1 assembled and he had to hand Plue back and get himself ready to leave with his team, watching him grab Bickslow and pull his brother to him for a hug, whispering something to the Seith that earned a solemn nod before he turned and was gone, Lucy swept up in the bustle of her team and unable to even catch his eye again.

Natsu was enjoying train travel, travel in general, hugely now that Wendy could maintain a spell on him that prevented motion sickness, he sat and happily played cards with Wendy and Lucy as the train left Capresa and Bickslow sat back, eyeing Laxus.

"What's up boss? You're kinda quiet." The seith observed and Laxus shrugged "just thinking, our next area will be in fucking Atla and I'm not looking forward to it, last time I was there I needed skin grafts on my damn shoulders." He snarled.

Bickslow nodded, he'd been there with Laxus on that trip, it seriously sucked. Blessed with a natural tan, he rarely even bothered with sunscreen, his skin just got a deeper tan when he was out in the sun, but even he had suffered some in Atla. It was going to be a little bit of a shock to go from the beauty of Minstrel to the sand seas of Desierto and Atla.

Still, they had Cristoff and Wendy to keep them healthy and he knew his brother was gifted at making things in Atla bearable, Farron had drug him there enough times under the pretense of needed security support he could trust but really just because Cristoff had a cooling mist spell that he could maintain pretty easily even in the open in Atla at mid day that filled a small area with almost a cloud-like mist that was cool pure water laced with healing magic. It was to help soothe burn victims, but also worked damn well to prevent heat prostration and burns in the first place. Even their father had brought Cristoff to Atla a couple of times for that reason.

So he figured this trip wouldn't be as bad as when the Thunder Legion had been to Atla a few years back, or at least he hoped so.

"Wendys magic is getting better quick." He observed, watching as the girl shuffled the deck of cards using controlled wind, an exercise Cristoff had taught her to improve her precise control with her magic and that she was now doing while playing cards with Natsu and Lucy.

"Yeah it really is, Cristoff said he's likely going to open her second origin soon then she'll be able to really start pushing into more advanced spells with him." Laxus smiled faintly at that, he was very pleased that his grandfather had convinced the magic council to take an active interest in seeing young healing mages mentored by more experienced ones.

The work with Cristoff was paying off really well. Thoughts of the Lunar Slayer had him watching Lucy a bit, she'd looked stricken when he'd announced the teams and he'd already sworn to her he hadn't separated her from Cristoff with any ulterior motive, it really was purely necessity, he and Freed had gone over who they would need as soon as they had all the information from Renauld.

She seemed happy enough, and he wanted to relax, needed to, shopping with the women yesterday had exhausted him.

Lucy was keeping her attention on the game, Natsu and Wendy were both in high spirits, Natsu was delighted with Minstrel, already declaring they had to come here again for a vacation as a team some time.

"They serve food in real portions you know? Waiter didn't even look at me funny when I ordered two large pizzas last night just for Happy and I, brought em and they were the best I'd ever had!" He'd declared shortly after they had sat down on the train. He and Wendy kept talking about how much they loved the food, and the beauty of the city they had just left and catching glances out the window of the Minstrelan countryside, she had to say the country as a whole lived up to its reputation for beauty.

The place where she and Cristoff had eaten the night before had been so nice, the terrace right by the ocean, with an incredible view, a soft breeze, and food that, like Natsu had said, was the best Lucy had ever had. She was a pasta fan, Minstrel was the birthplace of it, it made sense.

Travel to Galenos took them the entire day and well into the night. Once there, Laxus picked up their SE-Car and made the call that they should rest for the night, he didn't want them having problems finding their way to Apollus and travelling unfamiliar roads in a foreign country at night was a good way to get badly lost.

So they found an inn and settled in for the night, Lucy listening to Cobra and Natsu bicker, egged on by Bickslow and too tired to care, the train ride had taken more out of her than she'd expected it to and by the time they were finished with dinner Laxus smiled at her as she yawned widely for the fourth time in a few minutes.

"Go to bed blondie before you fall over." He prodded, nudging her leg under the table with his boot and earning a dark glare from her.

"You smudge my stockings you're washing them yourself by hand." She said grumpily but she stood up and headed for the room she was sharing with Wendy, too tired to get too feisty for once. Wendy stretched and followed her "Breakfast at 5am, we're out of here by dawn so you all need to get to bed." Laxus said then, earning a round of groans and a whine from Natsu about that being way too early.

By mid-way through the following day Laxus had already shocked Natsu unconscious and had threatened to do the same to Bickslow as he drove the SE-vehicle down the reasonably well kept road that led to Apollus.

Lucy was passed out in the seat beside him and Wendy was nearly asleep next to her, kept awake by Bickslow and Cobras occasional outbursts. The countryside was mostly farms, lots of dairy and beef cattle, horses and vineyards. It was beautiful, lush and green and vibrant, but it got boring pretty fast.

Wendy spotted a little village and they stopped there for lunch, eating fresh BLT sandwiches with tomatoes and lettuce so fresh they were mouthwatering even without the thick sweetwood smoked bacon and freshly baked still warm bread.

"It's like no matter where we go the food is the best anywhere Natsu said in wonder, already pulling out one of the extra sandwiches he'd bought to eat along the way as if the 8 he'd already eaten wouldn't hold him until they reached Apollus.

"You didn't eat much Lucy." Wendy observed frowning slightly. Lucy had only eaten half of a sandwich and turned down a slice of fresh apple pie, opting for a large cup of coffee.

"I'm just really tired." Lucy said smiling "I'll be fine." Wendy subtly reached over and touched the Blondes forehead after she'd gone back to sleep in the car a while later.

Laxus looked over frowning. "She's not getting sick is she?" He asked.

Wendy frowned, she pushed her magic all through Lucy and could find no hint of anything wrong. "No, she's not sick, no toxins, no nothing…maybe it's all the excitement the last couple of days has her worn out."

Laxus grunted, focusing on the road. "Well, when we get to Apollus, you and Lucy get us rooms for the night, we'll eat and turn in early so we can get started out to the mines first thing. Maybe she didn't sleep well last night, we did get an early start…"

But she'd slept the whole day in the car, still, having slept on plenty of trains and boats, Laxus knew that sleep usually wasn't very restful and Wendy would know if there was something to worry about, so he grit his teeth, pushing back the fretting dragon in him that wanted to make sure his kin was well.

Apollus was a decent sized town with a few inns positioned along a wide river that afforded the town extra trade options as the river flowed to the borders of Desierto. So there were abundant businesses and the Goldmines weren't the only things that thrived in the area, just the most lucrative.

While Laxus, Bickslow and Cobra went to city hall to pick up their permits to search the mines, Wendy went with Lucy and found a comfortable looking inn. Lucy seemed to perk up and was pretty much normal as they passed some interesting shops and a bustling market selling produce fresh baked goods and fresh water fish caught in the river. She even bought Happy and Carla both some plump looking catfish to eat and fresh strawberries for them to snack on until the rest of the team joined them at the StreetSide patio outside their inn for dinner.

Lucy was laughing at Bickslows endless observations about the people walking by, made more hilarious by Cobra being able to usually tell the Seith how near or far his guesses were about the random people.

"Magic users…dark mages…"Bickslow said then and Cobra frowned, eye narrowing "Shit…Sparky…he's not wrong…" Cobra huffed and they all snapped their heads around barely in time to see a group of almost ten people in dark blue cloaks with a Red Griffon on them gathering magic to attack.

"You five…step out of the seating there, no need to involve innocent people…" This from a man about the same size as Natsu with dark purple hair and shimmering pale gray eyes, he had black wings tattooed over his eyes and a terrible smile that sent chills down Lucys spine.

"Fuck…" Bickslow ripped his bag open, activating his babies and they shot into the sky.

"I'm really not too interested in who you are but you better tell me why you're bothering us." Laxus growled, electricity arcing over his arms as he stood.

"You're mages…well, that does make this more interesting. Red Griffon won't tolerate people searching Undago mine, it's part of our territory and under our protection. Leave it alone and we have no problem with you at all, I admit, I'm curious as to what you're searching for, but that's less important than you staying clear of what's ours."

"Stay away from the people and buildings…Natsu, you burn property and I'm electrocuting you until you can't reproduce." Laxus growled, leading the Fairy Tail mages from the eating area.

The Red Griffon mages started spreading out and the townsfolk ran for cover.

"Yeah whatever…I'm all fired up now…" Natsu growled, eyes excitedly gliding over the mages before them.

Lucy pulled her whip from her hip and put her other hand over her keys, narrowing her eyes and scanning the other mages carefully, a brutish man two to the left of the tattoo face man who seemed to be the leader of the group made a kissing face at her then licked his tongue between spread fingers lewdly at her wagging his eyebrows, she smiled faintly….oh yeah, that one was hers.

"We're searching where we need to, I don't give a fuck what you're claims are, we got permission from the owners of every mine in the region to go into the mines, This would be your last chance to take your people and walk away unharmed." Laxus warned the man and Lucy could feel his magic building, her own was doing the same, her keys warm and vibrating under her fingers as they anticipated the fight.

The tat face guy laughed and levelled his eyes on Laxus, the light gray flooded black and suddenly hundreds of black birds with feathers like blades were shooting down from the sky at the 5 Fairy Tail mages.

Attacks flew immediately after his started and Lucy dodged a blast of some weird yellow goo that came from the brutish man who was now running at her.

"Oh fuck yes." Cobra snarled a little to her left, rushing past her with purple scale covered fists swirling with his magic, poison dripping from long claws.

Natsu and Bickslow tore into their own targets while Laxus' lightning arced all over the air above them creating a deafening succession of earth shuddering thunder as he literally vaporized the birds that were shooting at them.

He got most of them, though some got through and even Lucy, who had her attacker leaping and cussing at her as he tried to close the distance between them but she was accurate as hell with her whip and suddenly there was a massive bull standing beside her swinging an axe that could have cut a building in half.

She could hear Natsu trading barbs with two of the other mages while she let Taurus take on the burly pervert and she faced a lanky guy who thought he could get behind her.

"Taurus, lend me your power…" Lucy hissed, pulling Tauruses key to her chest and feeling his magi flow through her from the center of her heart to her fingertips, equipping her in the Golden Bulls stardress. Her whip altered, and the kick she delivered to the lanky man sent him spinning off to slam into a brick wall and sink unconscious to the ground while Lucy rounded on the pervert, nudging Taurus aside and storming past him.

"Fucking perv, I HATE that lewd gesture!" She snarled, the man barely had time to look surprised before the whip cracked him across his face, laying the skin open to the bone and sending the man screeching to his knees right before Lucy kicked him in the chest and sent him hurtling back plowing down one of the men Wendy was fighting while Lucy snaked her whip out to grab herself another one.

"Hey! I was beating the shit out of that!" Bickslow protested but was grinning. He loved watching Lucy fight when she pulled out all the stops.

"Stop playing with it then and put some effort into it Bix!" She returned.

Minutes later, "Red Griffon" was finished, and town authorities had arrived, they had been there for a bit, but opted to stay back, they weren't equipped to battle with mages and had trouble with the Red Griffon group so waited, hoping the visitors would be able to handle it and clearly grateful when they did.

Lucy wobbled a little, Taurus catching her as she staggered a little to the side and Bickslow was at her side in an instant.

"Whoa there Cosplayer, got yourself worked up too much huh?" He helped Taurus steady her and Lucy waved a hand "No, no I'm fine, just got a little dizzy is all, Thanks Taurus, you can go back now." She said and the Bull leered at her "You sure you want me to leave? How bout a little smooch first?" He wagged his eyes brows at her and she flicked his key on his nose, the bull vanished and she rolled her eyes, the Stardress melting away to her regular clothes and as the magic left her she felt a little off again and frowned for a moment but remained standing allright.

"Let me see…" Wendy said, coming up to her and putting a hand to her arm. The Sky slayer shook her head "You're fine…maybe some bruises, but even those won't be bad, you have a cut on your cheek though Bix, bend down and let me see." Wendy said turning to the Seith Mage who touched his cheek "This? It's nothing…I don't see…HEY!" He shouted when Wendy grabbed him by the visor and yanked his head down so she could look.

"Don't argue with the brat dipshit." Cobra snickered as he walked past heading back to his abandoned food, noting they had just fought a group of dark mages and aside from a bent over street lamp and a couple of shattered planters outside the outdoor eating area in front of the inn, they had largely avoided damaging the town, even Natsu had kept himself in line and was already at his seat at their table wolfing down food like it might suddenly disappear if her didn't make it do so himself.

The following day Laxus opted to start their work with the Undago mine. "If there are fuckers keeping things from working normally at that mine they may have prevented work in several areas of it making it more likely to be hiding what we're after." He reasoned, and since they had 15 mines on the list to search, which could potentially take them damn near a fucking month with how big a few of them were, he was hoping they would get lucky.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Freed smiled at the priestess, trying to, as gently and easily as possible, get her hands out of his hair.

"Madam….uh…your Holiness, really, I am not a part of these proceedings nor is any of my group…" He said, trying to keep his voice calm.

It had taken them nearly 5 days to reach the city of Hectis and the Lunar festival of Selene was in full swing. They had learned fast that during the day it was near impossible to get help with anything, including permissions to go places and Erza had finally over ridden Freed after they had wasted two entire days and decided forgiveness would be easier to get so they had gone out to the first set of ruins and found it not so ruined.

Hectis was a thriving city, beautiful, built among the blue/white rock of Mount Selis and the little group of small mountains that jutted up unexpectedly along the south west shoreline of Minstrel. The dormant volcano was created lush soils and vineyards thrived throughout the region, so did the Order of Selene. A religious group that worshipped the moon goddesses, Selene, Artemis and Hectate.

They were at what had been restored into a working temple of Artemis and had stumbled into some rituals and ceremonies.

Minstrels people were diverse, the country was prosperous and offered seclusion to those who wanted it, a favorite place for political criminals to go for amnesty to be forgotten and live out their lives among other things. So they had good looking men and women. There were even a few at the Temple, but none had longer hair like Freed, or Red hair, like Erza, and once a few of the acolytes told her she was a gorgeous emissary of Artemis, well, Ever was no longer willing to do anything but be admired.

Somehow, their group had gotten separated, Freed wasn't sure exactly how it had happened, they had been sort of rushed by almost a hundred worshippers that had been dancing, singing, and…openly have sex at what they had learned was a ceremony of fertility and the people were asking Artemis to grant them children so there were several couples at various stages of trying to make that happen, and aside from traditional couples there was a group of priestesses having a preparation ceremony, preparing themselves to be coupled with priests that were in the next chamber and preparing themselves apparently meant getting themselves worked up by pleasuring each other under Lacrimas that concentrated the moonlight and flooded the chamber with it.

In the next chamber the priests were, well, helping each other do the same thing the priestesses were doing.

While this was going on there were throngs of people gathered outside the temple, hoping to be "chosen" by Artemis to please the goddess in a ceremony with one of the High Priestesses, like the one currently backing Freed against a wall because she, had "chosen" him.

Erza had been "chosen" by one of the high priests and glancing over he saw the other two High Priestesses arguing over who was going to "chose" Cristoff who had managed to stick with Freed up until this point.

"Don't think she's listening anymore Freed…" Cristoff said frowning and fending off what seemed like way more hands than two women should have.

"I…Madam!" Freed squeaked, a hand had caught his belt and yanked the buckle loose.

"Ok, changing tactics ok with you?" Cristoff called . Freed nodded "Please do!"

"Probably going to end up fucking cursed…" Cristoff muttered. This whole thing was going fine until Freed insisted they should ask someone in charge before starting to search, there were people everywhere, they could have probably walked around largely un-noticed in the mixed crowds just fine, but as soon as the main high priestess, currently trying to get her hands on Cristoff had laid eyes on their group, things had gone to hell.

He really liked Freed, and usually the guy was a brilliant planner, but his need to keep things formal and just so sometimes got in the way of getting shit done. It was probably why Laxus led the Raijinshuu with such an iron will, he had to keep his teams quirks in hand or things like this happened.

Glancing to the altar in the center of the open ceilinged assembly chamber, Cristoff whispered and vanished.

There were gasps, a couple of short screams, then everyone froze as Cristoff appeared on the altar eyes now silver and glowing, moonlight starting to concentrate and shimmer in ribbons around him, flowing over him and making his long hair blow free from its tie.

"Lunar…burst" He whispered and there was a blast of brilliant light that flooded the chamber and sent a shockwave through the temple, making the ground shudder for a moment, everyone fell to their knees, Freed even being drug down.

"High Priestess, you seek to force your attentions on the unwilling? Ignore the will of the Goddess and darken the pure purpose of this night?" He demanded.

Yeah…he was going to piss some deity off and get fucking cursed if he wasn't careful, it had happened to Vander once, took 12 Maidens of Immaculate light a fortnight of chanting to remove it too.

The high Priestess that had just moments ago been doing her best to get his clothes off shook her head "No! Never!...who are you? Are you….are you a divine Priest of Artemis?" She asked.

"I am a Lunar Dragon Slayer, a servant of the Moon and stars." He replied, figuring that was close enough, basically true, not lying, not breaking any holy laws he was aware of.

"What…what are you doing here if the Goddess has not sent you to be chosen and bless us with fertility?" She asked.

"We were sent to search the holy places touched by the moon for something not meant to be on these grounds. You have stopped us, tried to force us to be part of these proceedings, ignored our warnings we were not meant for you." He said, all true, just worded a little off to fit the situation.

"I am sorry, we…we were driven, compelled by the enthusiasm to see strong children born of these moonlight flooded ceremonies, you…and your companions…we will not hinder you, please…" She stepped aside, bowing.

Dragon Slayers, those possessing dragon magic, were not unheard of, rare as they were, and if this man was one, and his magic clearly was powerful and also clearly Lunar, that had been concentrated moonlight that had flowed around him, flooded the chamber just then, she was a strong Moon Mage, she knew when the moons power was used, and this mans strength exceeded hers.

Cristoff nodded to Freed who stood, freeing himself from the people holding him, and Cristoff jumped down from the altar, looking around and seeing Evergreen approaching, Gray disentangling himself from the worshippers who had grabbed him.

Erza came out of a side chamber too, angrily throwing the robe the Priest had started to wrap her in to the floor.

And in that, there was disrespect. Cristoff felt it before it happened, the Moonlight shifting, felt his magic retreat from his grasp and he sank to his knees with a pained groan. He was already tired, exhausted, within a couple hours of Lucys departing he'd started suffering a headache and discomfort in his chest. His dragon was enraged, wanting him to go after his mate not let her leave and get any distance from him.

That though he'd expected. It just made him have to work harder to concentrate and keep his suddenly testy temper in check. Things he could do, he'd functioned through worse things under worse conditions.

The Altar flashed and they were suddenly graced by the presence of a woman with long wheat colored hair and sharp silver eyes, beautiful, two hounds at her feet that were elegant, powerfully built beasts.

"You cast aside a garment of the moon like trash in my temple?...Kneel woman." She demanded and Erza gasped, falling to her knees, groaning in pain like Cristoff had a moment earlier.

"I meant no disrespect…I did not know it was significant, it was forced on me against my will." Erza ground out.

The woman tilted her head and one of the hounds stood and shot into the next room, there was a screech of pain and a moment later the priest who had "chosen" Erza was drug by a bleeding arm into the room on his knees by the hound.

"You try to rape a woman in my temple? Use your position to take what is not freely offered?" She demanded.

"I…I thought she was just shy maybe…frightened, I would not have harmed her, red hair is so rare and beautiful…" The man whimpered. Artemis glared and the man screamed, suddenly writhing on the ground holding his groin.

"You shan't be fathering children again, or using that part of your body for anything but pissing either." She hissed. Her eyes returned to the small group.

"You walk a thin line…son of Nurem and Draco. Were it not for my love of your father I would kill you for your posturing upon my altar, but you are blessed by the stars, loved by the moon and are destined for things you can not be kept from." She paused and suddenly Cristoff vanished, Freed and the others gasping in shock. "I will however, exact punishment from you, take what I will as offering to appease the affront you have made here. You, the rest of his group, you will find what you seek in the antechamber of Selenes temple 20 miles east of here. None who worship the moon will hinder you in any way or they will face my wrath. It is guarded, recover the item and return here after the full moon when the waning gibbous is high and I will give you back the Lunar Dragon Slayer. Fail, or fail to return here when I command, and I shall simply keep him." She said, and vanished.

Freed and Erza looked at each other, Gray cursing and Evergreen starting to tear up. "Lets get moving, we have to get to that temple." Freed said suddenly, standing and pulling Evergreen to her feet.

"We can't just leave him here!" Gray objected.

"I don't believe Cristoff is here anymore Gray, I don't know where the Goddess has taken him, but I seriously doubt it's here in this temple. We have our orders, the full moon is in five days, that gives us as little as 7 until we're to be back here to collect Cristoff. We don't have any time to waste." Freed responded and Gray shook his head, following the others as they hurried from the temple and started east.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first mine hadn't yielded what Laxus had hoped it would and took them two days to search. Local authorities were thrilled to help, and they were even paid, the dark guild had been causing all manner of trouble and the nearest wizards guild hadn't been able to put a group together that could handle them, other guilds had been sent requests but hadn't responded yet, so Fairy Tail was given credit, and they were all paid for completing a job they'd never meant to take.

The second mine had been another two days and had yielded exactly nothing, the third saw them dealing with a nest of rock wyvern that had taken over a wing of the mine not currently in use, and they'd had to deal with that, which actually proved to be another job they were paid for by the mines grateful owner. Laxus made a point of telling the owner of the next one they would search the whole thing regardless of what was in it and that man at least made them aware of some particularly nasty cave Vulcan that had not allowed his workers into a newly opened section and offered to pay the mages if they would remove that threat for him so he could send teams into the new cavern.

So in they went, and it was half a day into the thing that they reached the cavern entrance where the miners had made the hole to access the cavern.

"You no take God from us!" He heard almost as soon as he reached the damn spot and the next thing they knew all manner of hell broke loose.

There were cave Vulcans all over the damn place, male and female, something he'd never encountered before, usually he just saw horny males all over and endlessly wondered how the hell they reproduced. He knew in some cases humans were turned into Vulcans, but he also knew it was a legitimate type of creature too.

It was the conversions that happened that made them perfectly happy to take human partners, usually by brutal often lethal force too.

Natsu was the only one to go down, which surprised Laxus, considering the males were VERY into getting at Lucy, but once she summoned Loke, and equipped his stardress, well, Lucy was teaching the male Vulcan lessons in respecting women via regulus kicks to the groin.

Natsu was grabbed by a sudden swarm of female Vulcans, that drug the screeching Dragon Slayer into one of the little mud huts in the massive cavern and Laxus grunted, yelling at Cobra "Go get Natsu damn it!"

Cobra snarled, leveling about 7 Vulcans with Poison wing attack before starting to work his way toward the hut, in spite of regular cascades of fire rolling out of the hut, Natsu seemed unable to get out of it and more female Vulcans kept running in there whenever one came screaming from inside on fire to go roll in the mud.

The smell in the cavern wasn't pleasant, and Laxus doubted all of the "mud" actually had anything to do with dirt.

There was an underground stream flowing through the cavern and water did drip and accumulate in several pools here and there, but yeah, the smell made it clear sanitation wasn't high on cave Vulcan priority lists.

Bickslow was the one that saw it. At the far side of the cavern just across the stream was a clean area, no mud, and piles of bones staked high and shaped into something like an altar, at the top of which glowed a magenta Keypiece.

"Boss! Over there!" Bickslow called, pointing and Laxus saw it, so grateful he was about beside himself. "Go get it Bix!" He yelled.

He was able to shock unconscious about 15-20 at a time, and Wendys roars weren't doing a bad job though she was getting tired and he could see it. Lucy was laying waste to her own fair share as well and Loke at her side seemed to almost be enjoying himself.

The Vulcans thoroughly engaged Bickslow jumped on the babies and flew across the cavern to the top of the creepy ass "altar" and snatched the keypiece. The "hell" that had broken then became frantic.

"NO! God!" The Vulcans started screeching, hurling anything they could find, including each other at the Seith who, narrowly but successfully was dodging them. Cobra had managed to recover Natsu, who was in nothing but his scarf and ripped boxers. Covered with bites and hickeys and looking ill.

"RUN!" Laxus bellowed and they made for the exit, fighting as they went. Once the others cleared it, Laxus stood at the mouth of the entrance to the cavern, waved to Natsu, Wendy and Cobra and the four slayers combined roars into the cavern twice, by the second one, nothing in the cavern was moving and Cobra loosed a nasty amount of poison into it just to finish the job.

Ragged, more than a little grossed out by what was on all of their shoes, legs, and spattered elsewhere from all the running around they'd had to do, the group reached the entrance to the mine and Laxus reported to the owner, collecting a nice reward after telling the man to let the cave air out because they had used poisons but the Vulcans should for the most part, have been exterminated.

They went back to the inn in town for well deserved baths/showers and were about to sit down to dinner when Laxus com went off.

A haggard looking Freed was looking at him. "Laxus, we're dealing with a Hydra guarding the keypiece, it injured Erza today and we're trying to regroup and come up with new plans of attack that will be effective without her since her ankle is broken. I was hoping you could offer advice, I known you've fought them on your own." Freed sighed, looking worn out.

"So have Cristoff heal Erzas damn ankle and she can use that lightning empress armor of hers, between her and gray they can electrocute and freeze the heads, Evergreen can turn the others to stone, Freed, this isn't hard, Hydras are a fucking pain but they can be taken out and you're perfectly capable of planning that." Laxus growled.

"We…we don't have Cristoff Laxus, we ran afoul of…a goddess at the first temple, the ruins down here aren't ruins as reported, they've been restored by worshippers of the three goddesses of the moon. To get us out of trouble, Cristoff tried to bluff us a way out of a religious ceremony we got drug into by worshippers and the Goddess Artemis…took him to punish him….." He explained everything then and finally sighed "Erza blames herself because it was her throwing the robe down that was the final straw for the Goddess."

Laxus was staring at the man…ran afoul of a …Goddess?!

"We have to return to her temple when the Gibbous moon is high with the keypiece in order to get Cristoff back, she said she'll let us keep the keypiece, but that was the condition for Cristoffs return, that we retrieve it and be back to collect him by the appointed time." Freed said, voice laced with anxiety.

Laxus stared, mind racing. Evergreen couldn't focus down and petrify fast enough to compensate without electricity stunning the heads, Freeds magic didn't work well on a hydra, they had fought them before and learned the beasts slimy hide made it hard to get things sealed over the heads. Grays maker magic was good but also pace was a problem, he could only cast so fast.

"Slow it down somehow, Freed, we're at least a week away from you IF nothing went wrong, we'd never get there in time to help, you have to figure it out, do NOT let me down, Cristoff has been my kin since before I met you and he's Bickslows little brother, you have to get him back!" He growled.

It was cold, and he heard Wendy, who was sitting by him gasp but Freed always rallied for Laxus' sake, time and again as long as he'd known the man Freed was driven not to disappoint his leader so by making it personal, he hoped it would drive the Rune mage just that little bit more. One hydra wasn't impossible, even with Erza and Cristoff out of the picture. Freed nodded, and Laxus saw what he'd hoped to see, determination flash in the mans eyes.

"Yes Laxus, of course, I will devise a way to slow it so Gray and Evergreen can stop it." He said and shut off the com.

He'd failed to tell Laxus the Hydra was larger than a 4 story building and that it had a hypnotic eye in one of the heads, and that it had help from hideous little knee high frog creatures that wielded weapons tipped with some toxin that had made Gray and himself incredibly sleepy.

"I…I can fight, I must…" Erza said as he returned to the group sitting panting among the trees across the gardens before the temple. Freed looked down and saw that Gray had frozen Erzas ankle up in a sort of ice brace, it was actually pretty ingenious and he would have liked to have questioned the Ice Make mage about the design but instead nodded abruptly.

"I agree, you must, we have to get the keypiece and get back in time to recover Cristoff, he is suffering now because he took a risk to save us., I will lay down a slowing field to slow how the hydra moves and trap the little frog things. Erza you maintain stunning them with your lightning empress armor, Gray and Ever can immobilize the head and once it's subdued enough I will fly past it to get the Keypiece from the statue it is guarding." It was a good plan, solid, a slowing field hadn't occurred to him, he'd been thinking to directly about stopping the heads not just slowing them, usually when they fought a hydra, Laxus immobilized it and Evergreen turned it to stone by petrifying each head.

Erzas electric magic was nowhere near as strong as Laxus', but she could still stun several heads at once.

Erza requiped into her lightning empress armor and they headed back to the temple, Freed casting traps as the nasty little frog things started emerging again from the picturesque moon drenched ponds that dotted the garden before the temple.

They had been warned by a couple of locals to stay away from Selenes temple, there were ceremonies being held to honor the goddess but they were being held before the gates to the temple grounds because once the moon was full, as it was now, the ponds released those little beasts and the Hydra appeared. The locals weren't sure why, it hadn't happened before, normally they could worship at the temple before the statue of the goddess, but this had happened not too long ago, and they were hoping the Goddess would favor them and remove the protections so they could worship again, they were certain they had done something to anger her.

Freed had no clue if that were true or not, it wasn't as though there was a way to ask the Goddess herself and Artemis had been aware of the "guards" or she wouldn't have mentioned them, so Selene had to know her own temple was like this, had to be the one responsible for it, it was her temple after all.

It was odd she would bar her own loyal worshippers, but Freed head dealt with Gods and Goddesses before, they had reasons that were often hard to fathom for the things they did. They themselves had given man God slayer magic to use against them, just as Dragons had bestowed men with Dragon Slaying magic, reasoning was unique in immortals it seemed.

They climbed the steps and entered the Temple again confronted by the shuddering hiss of the hydra and Gray immediately froze the head with the hypnotic eye that had, when they had first started, hypnotized Erza to turn against them and when it had swiped its tail at them as she fought them it had broken her ankle because Gray had frozen the floor under her and she couldn't dodge.

They focused though, each of them narrowing their eyes, determined to get to their goal and save their friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cristoff winced as he bent over the woman. She held a whimpering baby in her arms that had a horrible rattle in its breathing and Cristoff had to grit his teeth, focus his magic and doing so wasn't easy with lash marks sending hot stabs of pain through him every time he moved. He wasn't allowed to heal the criscrossing marks all down his back and the backs of his legs.

Instead he walked about the chamber in the temple of the Moon and did as he'd been ordered, leaving his blood on the floor, clad in the shredded clothing he'd been wearing when he'd received his punishment. He'd been punished, and now as penitence, he was healing the sick and injured who had come to the temple.

It wasn't the temple they had been in, he had no idea where he even was. He'd been taken somewhere more than a little terrifying, devoid of his magic, chained up, whipped and regained consciousness here, told he was not allowed to heal himself, that if he did fresh punishment would be delivered, given his tasks and left, the servants of the moon watching in wonder as he worked his magic.

They did not question the Goddesses, Artemis had gifted them with the use of this mans talents, they knew not what he was or where he had come from, but he healed the sick and injured with obvious magic of the moon. They had been told not to help him, to simply clean up the blood he left behind him and let him do his work.

It wasn't unbearable, he'd dealt with worse at the hands of the Princess of Bosco a few times, and he'd hung in chains with deeper lash marks than these while the woman had ridden him over and over to her satisfaction, he knew there was some sort of toxin in the wounds keeping them from closing, he was a Dragon Slayer, if there wasn't something preventing his natural healing born from his draconic traits, his wounds would have stopped bleeding a while ago.

Already tired, worn down from being separated from Lucy he was lucky Artemis was a just Goddess. She was fond of Draco, and loved his mother Nurem and had been clear with him while she had beaten him that she could have made his punishment far worse.

"You're handsome, with a fine body, I would enjoy you, and I could for days, the full moon would enable you to please even me, but you are meant for another blessed by the stars and I have been told to leave you be because of that. Be aware, were it not for her, who deserves you, I would take you for myself, possibly keep you here for my entertainment for years, decades even, but I shall respect that ancient magic, the bond forming, and respect those who set it in motion both in you and in her who you are meant to belong to." She had told him, then smiled "That is, if your friends accomplish the task. If they fail to bring that keypiece from Selenes temple, prove they are worthy for what you all are doing…then I can keep you as a slave and even Draco won't be able to argue it."

So, in a way, Lucy had protected him from worse punishment, from becoming a slave to the Goddess. It was how he chose to think of it anyway. He missed her, painfully. He would have to talk to Laxus, and was worried about Lucy, worried she might be feeling this like he was, there was a good chance of that and it wasn't an easy thing for him to deal with, his own suffering he could handle, knowing she probably was too…not so much.

Laxus needed to know Lucy was his mate, the whole team needed to know. As much as he'd like it not to interfere with the mission, he and Lucy needed to be kept together, it was an inconvenience and he hated it was, but it was just a fact. He just prayed Lucy didn't end up hurt somehow because the bond and her separation from him had made her vulnerable.

He cleared the infants lungs, mended the damages within them and the minor deformity that had caused the illness, accepting the mothers tearful thanks and leaving her to happily weep and cuddle the now breathing and crying because of hunger instead of pain baby.

Moving to the next he kept to his work, the full moon was pumping him full of plenty of magic, he could do this without rest and was betting he'd be made to do just that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

Laxus set down the Com lacrima and heard the faint whimper, cursing under his breath as he turned to find Lucy behind him looking like she'd just been struck.

"Cristoff…" She whispered and Laxus felt his own heart lurch as he watched terror and pain flood his kin. He pulled Lucy to him and Wendy rushed in too.

"They'll get him back Lucy." Laxus growled, he had faith in Freed, in Erza, in that whole team down there.

"Luce?!" Natsu came down the stairs, having gone up to clean himself up after the fight so he could relax and enjoy dinner.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?! Why is she crying?!" Natsu demanded but Cobra grabbed him "Because Cristoffs been taken by some goddess and Freed and the others are having a hell of a time getting him back Firefuck."

"Wha….why would that make her like this? Lucy, I know he's your friend but he's not even guild and I've never seen you like this…" Natsu was trying to be soothing, he knew Cristoff and Lucy had been spending a lot of time together, were friends, but Lucy was just dripping pain and terror, he could smell it. If it were Gray or Erza she would be upset but not like this, this was deep, desperate.

"Not guild?! Fuck you Natsu! I'm his mate!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu's eyes flew wide and everyone froze except Cobra, who rolled his eye "Fucking finally." He grumbled and released Natsu and returned to his drink.

"Luce…." Natsu breathed out and she glared at him, her anger holding on for a few seconds more before she shoved herself out of Laxus' arms and grabbed the fire slayer by his scarf and glared at him. "It doesn't matter if he's Fairy Tail or not Natsu, he's our fucking friend, and when this mission is over, I'm going to be his mate so you had better fucking start caring about what happens to him." She snarled.

Natsu blinked at her then grinned "I…Luce, That's amazing! You…you deserve that, to be that important to someone, I'm sorry I made it sound like he didn't matter, geeze Lucy, a dragon Slayers mate!" He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lucy shook her head at him and then hugged him. She had just spilled everything all over the team, but she was so scared, she was in absolute pain missing Cristoff, ached for his presence, and the idea that his team was currently struggling to rescue him had her whole being in knots so she just couldn't bring herself to care about her guildmates and their reactions, she wanted to know Cristoff was safe, wanted to be in his arms, kiss him, feel him. She needed that as much as air.

Bickslow was there and she looked at him and realized if anyone was even close to as worried as she was it was him and she pulled away from Natsu and let the Seith mage wrap his arms around her, it was instantly odd and comforting how much he smelled like his brother, that same exotic edge but where Cristoff always reminded her of the dew laced breeze at night, Bickslow was more earthy, but she'd heard Mira, Evergreen and Cana comment a few times about how Bickslow gave the best hugs in the guild, she'd have to tell them they were right.

"He'll be ok Cosplayer, Cristoffs been through some seriously deadly shit, fought in clan wars, was even taken by a Succubi coven once along with two other men from White Sea, held for almost a month by them and he got through it. He'll be back by your side in no time, you know Erza and Gray, Freed and Evergreen won't quit until they have him back." He soothed and she heaved a sigh, feeling that ache in her chest, the emptiness but also hope.

Looking over Bickslows arm she saw Laxus staring at her, looking worried and confused and angry all at once. When their eyes met he gave her a crooked smile and shook his head.

"When did he tell you?" He asked and Lucy stayed burrowed in Bickslows arms, if she had to she was willing to turn and use him as a shield against Laxus, she knew he took being electrocuted well, he teased Laxus into shocking him often enough.

"The same night you told us to figure things out." She admitted and Laxus heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"You could have told me, you SHOULD have told me." He chided.

"After the lecture about not disturbing the teams and the mission? Fuck that." Lucy replied, her last comment a little muffled against Bickslows chest where she hid.

Laxus winced inwardly, he'd told them that, told them both to keep their relationship from interfering with the mission. He didn't know she was Cristoffs mate though, the asshole hadn't told him that extremely important bit of information, even he knew it wasn't a good idea to separate mates, mated yet or not.

"Now I know why you've been so tired." Wendy said, Lucy frowned, "Why?"

"Because the bond with Cristoff isn't completed, you've found each other, separating will hurt you both, make you both weaker, cause exhaustion, pain, until you're together again. Until you two are mated, you really can't be separated without suffering for it." Wendy explained.

Lucy sighed, trying not to let her tears come back but they did anyway, with the anger she'd felt over Natsus comment or worry about Laxus getting mad, fear for Cristoff flooded back into her and she felt Bickslows arms tighten around her as she started crying again, unable to stop. She was exhausted, she was just…heartsick.

"Pack up, we're getting out of here tonight and heading south, Bix, Cobra, we'll take shifts driving the fucking car..." Laxus said firmly.

A part of their family was in trouble, come hell or high water they were going to try to help.


	8. Chapter 8 Fire

A/N To answer the PMs I've been getting, yes, I follow the Manga, and yes I have read the final chapter (Yes I cried) No, I have no intentions of stopping writing, I still have a couple dozen outlines for chapter pieces and short stories, have been asked to do co-operative works with some of the other great authors on this site and just have way too much fun and way too much love of Fairy Tail to even consider pushing my keyboard aside so, that said, I'm in it for the long haul guys, Fairy Tail forever.

Thank you to my reviewers, to the people who message me, yes, I meant what I said in LD, I am fine with people using my OCs, even the ones I use a lot like Cristoff, Kaleb and Arman. Just drop me a nod in an A/N and I'm happy. I hope everyone is enjoying how I'm moving with this, its a little different from my norm, but I'm enjoying writing it and love the feedback and suggestions, they have a lot more Keypieces to collect and a lot more to learn about the Vault...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Freed fell back, groaning painfully, Evergreen on her knees a few feet away gasping for breath and Erza not far past her beside Gray.

The Redhead was clutching a glowing keypiece to her chest and cackling even as she bled on the grass.

"It's still alive…I can't believe all we did was basically stun it." Gray breathed, looking back through the temple doorway to where the hydra was.

"Yes well, I'm not sure it will remain though, when we removed that piece did you feel the change in the magic flow in there?" Freed asked, looking back.

Gray nodded "Yeah, it was weird…"

They watched then, Erza even sitting up as the hydra was breaking free of the ice and stone starting to move more and more but as it did, as their magic fell from it, its body started dissolving.

"Freed look!" Evergreen pointed to one of Freeds rune traps that held some of the angry little frog beasts and they could see those as well were…dissolving, only in their cases they were turning back into normal frogs.

It took several minutes but gradually all of the frog beasts dissolved into normal frogs and Freed hesitantly removed a trap and watched the frogs hastily return to one of the ponds so he dispelled the others. As the frogs returned to the waters, the last of the hydra dissolved away and the wizards were left shaking their heads in confusion.

Several miserable days and nights they had been at this, barely sleeping or eating. The Gibbous moon was rising and they had to cover 20 miles to get back to the temple of Artemis.

He looked over at Evergreen certain she, like him, lacked the strength to fly that far. He struggled to his feet, helping Evergreen up as Gray was helping Erza.

"Well, we need to hurry to the other temple…" Freed said determinedly. Nobody argued, just started moving as quickly as they were able from the gardens, when they reached the gates they were met by worshippers "You…did you do it?!" One asked and Freed nodded "Yes, I'm sorry, I'd love to explain but we simply don't have time, we have to get to the Temple of Artemis before the moon is high." He said, trying to press past.

"I have a cart, I can take you much faster than you can walk in your condition…" a man said.

Freed looked at him smiling "Please, we really are in a hurry." He said hopefully and the man smiled, pointing to a small wagon hitched to a pair of horses. It was the first stroke of luck they'd had since reaching the southern region.

They eagerly followed the man, Freed sitting up by him on the drivers bench while the others climbed into the back of the wagon and the man sent the horses at a strong pace to the road toward the temple of Artemis.

"I was delivering Moon and Stargazer lilies as an offering, but I can make that offering at the temple of Artemis, the wife and I are praying for another child and I need to go there. Was planning to make the trip tomorrow night but tonight will sure work just fine especially if it will help you guys out, since you cleared those nasty things from the Temple of Selene and all." He said smiling.

"When did those things first appear?" Freed asked. The man shrugged "Couldn't tell you exactly, I don't come up as often as I should, it's been a rough year for me, but I'd say about a month and a half ago." He replied.

Freed nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I am grateful you could take us." He said and the man smiled again "Least I could do, I'm pretty sure the Priests and Priestesses will want to thank you all somehow, they've been trying to clear those things out ad some of em got bad hurt. Just getting ready to send a request off to a nearby wizards guild to get help but you folks came along, you're all wizards right?" He asked.

Freed nodded "Yes that's right."

"What guild you from? I don't recognize that mark." He indicated Freeds green guild symbol on his hand and Freed smiled "Fairy Tail, we're here with permission from the Magic Council from Fiore on a mission." He said.

The man whistled. "Fiore? Wow, never been out of Minstrel myself but I've heard Fiore is a pretty nice place to visit, I have a neighbor whose wife is from there."

And they chatted the whole ride and Freed watched the moon and didn't relax until the temple drew into sight.

"You all go on in, I'll need to see to the horses, 20 miles at that pace will have them winded, they're good boys and my family needs them so I won't be going in for a while." The man said.

"We are very grateful you pushed them like you did for us." Erza said from behind them. Gray had gotten her bandaged with Evergreens help and they all waited until the wagon pulled up before the temple steps then hurried from it.

Nobody stopped them, ragged as they looked they were still recognized from when they had been there before and when they reached the ritual chamber without a roof Artemis appeared on the altar and every person in the room dropped to the floor prostrating themselves except the Fairy Tail mages, though the mages did bow.

Erza held up the keypiece and the Goddess nodded her head. "Good, the artifact placed in my sisters temple has been removed and the spells and beasts left to guard it gone as well, now worship can resume for her and, though I would have enjoyed keeping him, you may have your friend back, he has paid his debt to me." She said and two priests drug a limp Cristoff out and dropped him face down before Freed who starred wide-eyed down at the dragon slayer.

All he had left on him were shredded jeans that had been cut off above his knees, there were whip lash marks all over him that were weeping blood and smelled of infection. He was moving though, sluggishly pushing himself up from the floor to his knees. The shredded jeans were soaked in blood, that was clearly from the injuries he bore, he was breathing raggedly, was covered in blood, all his own by the looks of it, but he looked at the goddess and bowed his head.

"You may heal yourself now Lunar Dragon Slayer." Artemis said and Freed took a step back as he felt magic surge and watched as light flowed all over Cristoff and the lashmarks started closing right before his eyes. In moments Cristoffs skin was smooth and bore no sign of injury beyond the dried blood all over him and he was breathing deeply.

"You may go with my thanks for freeing my sisters temple and warning not to walk upon the altars of Gods or Goddesses again." Artemis said and was gone.

Gray and Freed helped Cristoff to his feet, though his injuries were healed he was weak, he'd been fed only a couple of times and only given water once a day from a small cup, spent a few days and nights without any rest or sleep, healing as ordered to.

He'd kept his mouth shut though, not wanting to aggravate the Goddess any more than he already had, he realized the incredibly thin ice he walked on and how close he had just come to spending the remainder of his days as a slave to a Goddess.

He owed his freedom, his life, to the fact he was meant for Lucy. That he didn't even know if she wanted him yet, well, he kept that to himself and let everyone assume what they wanted, they might think he would force her, most Dragon Slayers took their mates and left no room for discussion, but Cristoff couldn't do that, it just wasn't in him to steal that choice from Lucy, she deserved the right to think about it, deserved to have him earn her, destiny or not.

Besides, he'd always felt women deserved to be pursued, the process made them feel desired, special, every woman had that right just like every man deserved to feel a womans love once he'd earned it. That was what he wanted, not just Lucys acceptance, he wanted her love. He would give her his, he would give her all he was without reservation because that was how he was and he knew that about himself, all he'd been holding back, keeping tight rein of waiting for his mate, he would lavish on her, if she chose him.

If not, well, he would hate it, but he would respect it, return to Bosco and probably leave regular guild work, dive fully into the order of the knights, it was far higher risk, but he'd have little to look forward to at that point anyway, so if he were killed, well, it would probably be for the best, he'd had a taste of what it would be like, felt it now, dragging his weakened body down further than the lack of food and water, the blood loss and relentless use of his magic had.

The Goddesses words kept bothering him too, that he was meant for Lucy didn't but the idea things had been set in motion…what things? He had nobody to really ask, maybe Rastaban or Aldhibah, but they weren't terribly talkative, he wasn't a celestial mage, he didn't have the relationships with Dracos stars that Lucy had with her spirits. Maybe that was the answer, talk with Lucy about it and have her speak with her spirits, maybe they could provide some insight.

The walk back to town wasn't pleasant. Cristoff wasn't used to being so run down, weakness was foreign to him but his body had endured a lot, and magical healing only went so far. The hot shower and change of clothes helped a lot, but eating something solid for the first time in days did two thing, made him feel worlds better, and made exhaustion just flood through him, his body had been in a preservation mode, keeping going trying to stay alive, now that it was clean, fed healed and warm, it was ready to shut down.

Gray had to help him back to his room, which was a little humiliating, but he'd dealt with worse and he was too tired to care much, his chest hurt, his head hurt, and he felt empty, exhausted and missed Lucy painfully, literally, the ache of her absence was a physical pain for him, had been since the second day away from her.

Fortunately, his body was too tired to accommodate his Dragons pining and he was asleep quickly once in bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Laxus' com lacrima went off Lucy almost killed then all ramming her hand down his pocket to fish it out while he was driving. The car swerved dangerously and Laxus cussed loudly as everyone started shouting but he regained control and glared at Lucy who didn't even notice because she was answering the lacrima.

"Freed! Where is he?! Is he safe?! Are you all ok?!" She demanded. Freed blinked at her but caught sight of Laxus' arm to the side of her and nodded.

"We recovered the keypiece and made it to the temple in time, he's recovering, already asleep." He told her.

"Recovering?...what did they do to him?!" Lucy demanded.

Freed looked uncomfortable and Laxus growled "Lucy, it doesn't matter, he's resting, they got him back, he'll be ok. Freed, we're still a few hours away, make sure there are rooms for us, we're all exhausted." Laus said and Freeds eyes flew wide.

"You….you're coming here? Laxus, we completed our job, we got the keypiece and Cristoff has been recovered, once he's rested enough he can walk ok…" Freed was saying and Lucy made an unhappy noise "What?! Freed! Why can't he walk ok?!"

"Damn it Blondie, let the man talk, your fucking boyfriend is going to be fine, he's a Dragon Slayer and a fucking healer, he'll probably feel better than any of us by morning!" Laxus growled.

"Boyfriend?! Cristoff?! Oh Lucy, I'm not sure that's wise, he's much too much of a ladies man for someone like yourself! Has he been trying to seduce you? If he has I don't care what he did for us, I'll show him the business end of a sword." Erza growled somewhere near Freed.

"No! Erza! Stay out of it! I'm his mate, it's ok!" Lucy said in a rush, more than a little worried Erza would march to Cristoffs bedside and run him through or something.

"His MATE!...wait….what does that even mean?" Erza asked.

"It means butt out Erza and leave the two alone about things that don't involve their work on the mission, I've got a handle on this and until you understand everything you're better off staying out of it!" Laxus said.

"Freed, I need to know he's ok…what happened to him, why is he having trouble walking?" Lucy asked, voice a little shaky, full pout in place and Freed instantly caved.

"The Goddess whipped him, wouldn't allow him to heal the injuries and had him healing the sick and injured who had come to her temple….somewhere…we don't' know where she took him, it looks like she didn't allow him to sleep, eat or drink except what she had to allow to keep him from dying." Freed said "But he's cleaned up, healed himself, ate and Gray got him to his room where he's asleep now. He really will be ok Lucy…I promise. You all do not need to come here, we can meet you in Capresa as planned." Freed said.

"Too late, we're already most of the way down there, We'll reach Hectis in about 4 hours, rest, regroup, then head back to Capresa to catch our next ship to our next destination." Laxus said gruffly.

He was off on the timing it turned out, it took them 6 more hours to get to Hectis but Freed waited up for them, exhausted as he was he refused to go to bed until he was certain the rest of their group was in, safe and settled.

Laxus was actually a little stunned at how rough Freed looked, paler than usual, hair a mess, drooping eyes red from lack of sleep. He ordered everyone to bed, they would hop the train leaving just before dark the following day, give everyone time to rest and him to get a handle on things.

The last thing he did, that stunned the hell out of Freed was get the Inn Keeper to let Lucy into Cristoffs room.

"You two have been apart too long, you need to be close to him, so go in there, curl up with him and sleep Blondie." He insisted all but shoving the woman into the room once she'd gotten Virgo to hand out everyones bags.

Lucy didn't object much, she was beyond anxious to see Cristoff, to touch him, know he really was ok and once inside the room she locked the door and walked to the bed, pressing her hand to her mouth.

He was stretched out on his back, blankets low on his hips, one arm tucked up partly under the pillow sound asleep.

"Princess, I have your sleep attire." Virgo said softly and Lucy managed to tear her eyes off the sleeping Dragon Slayer to smile gratefully at the maid spirit that helped her distracted mistress get out of her clothes and into a soft peach colored nighty.

"You should get into bed with him Princess, close contact will help you both to feel better." Virgo said with a faint smile and Lucy blushed but nodded and climbed under the blankets, sliding up against him she smiled when he turned into her, arms wrapping around her and she was suddenly wrapped up in his embrace and it felt so good, peace, comfort, safety, his skin against hers, it all flooded her and the painful edge to everything was gone and she was simply exhausted pressing in as tight against him as she could make herself she fell into the first real sleep she'd had since they had left Capresa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

Laxus narrowed storm colored eyes on the Redhead who glared back at him completely unperturbed by a look that would have had most people running for cover when he used it.

"You and Icebucket can both fuck off Erza, this is a dragon thing, it can't be changed now because Lucy wants it and by accepting it all, she's added so much strength to it, we have to make allowances. Cristoff didn't plan this, he didn't know Lucy was meant to be his mate, if he had, I seriously doubt they would be with us on a mission keeping him from actually claiming her for Gods know how long." He growled.

"I am Lucys friend, she's like a sister to me and I won't have some Boscan Incubus of a man seducing her!" Erza snapped but Laxus didn't budge, firmly planted in the hallway it was a damn good thing he'd been a little slow to rise because fucking Natsu had spilled everything to Erza including the fact Laxus had made Lucy share a room with Cristoff last night, something fucking Natsu had been the one to suggest in the first place.

Erza, horrified by it all, intended to barge into the room to do something about what she felt was Lucy being seduced by Cristoff.

"She's my sister too Erza, I love her as much as you do and if you care about her at all, you will let her get however much time she needs with Cristoff to feel better, being separated from him made her weak, sick and she started suffering physical pain because of it, ask fucking Flametard, he'll tell you like he told me, the best thing for Lucy right now if to be as close to Cristoff as possible and it's the best thing for Cristoff too." He added, Erza knew better than Laxus how bad off Cristoff had been last night, she still felt guilty about it, if she hadn't flung that robe like she had…

Still.

"I'll bet it is, look, I know he was fucked up last night, I'm the one who helped him get into bed, but we all know how fast Dragon Slayers recover from shit and you put Lucy, our Lucy, in a bedroom with a guy like Cristoff?! Did you forget how many women he fucked on the flight to Caelum Laxus?" Gray sneered.

"Maybe a few more than you did icebucket but not by much, you were plenty busy." Laxus growled back making Gray frown.

"How many women Gray has had sex with on this mission isn't the issue, Cristoff is the one in there with Lucy, now let me through Laxus, I will have my talk with the Lunar Dragon Slayer and end this seduction that's been happening. I blame myself for being to distracted by our travels to notice it was becoming such and issue in the first place, it should have been ended in Caelum." Erza said.

"I told you, you can't stop it now Erza, not without hurting Lucy, and I don't give a shit what kinship you claim on her, I won't allow you to hurt her over some twisted sense of duty you feel you have." Laxus snarled and Erza glared back at him.

"Enough, Erza, Good morning, it's good to see you now you and Gray can take any ideas you have about bothering Cristoff and just fuck the hell off with them ok? I'm hungry, Cristoff is starving I can smell fucking pancakes and coffee and you are in my damn way, all three of you." Laxus turned to see Lucy standing behind him, dressed, Cristoff behind her both of them with hair damp from a recent shower.

Lucy smiled up at him, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek which made him blush slightly "Thank you Laxus…you were right, we both feel much better now." She said softly, eyes shining like they usually did, she looked happy, and there was a healthy glow to her again that had been missing.

He smiled "They have Strawberries too, I think Bickslow has been decimating the raspberries but if you guys get down there you might get some of them too."

Lucy grinned and stood in front of Erza, leveling a hard look on her friend "No swords, no threats, no protective over the top drive Lucy crazy bullshit, not for you, or you." She said, looking at Gray too "I've been patient about that crap for years because I love you all, but Cristoff and I's relationship is between Cristoff and I and you will stay the fuck out of it or I will leave team Natsu because I'll consider you ignoring me a deep betrayal of my trust in our friendship." She said and both Erza and Grays eyes flew wide.

"I…Cristoff is a handsome Boscan Lucy, skilled in seduction, I…"Erza started and Lucy cut her off by raising a hand.

"Oh he's skilled all right, but his skills aren't the issue here, you're lack of trust in my intelligence, the fact you think I'm too weak and stupid to know what's best for me, that's the real issue here Erza and I'm done being patient about it because I want Cristoff, I'm going to be with him, and you can trust me, trust my judgement and just support my choices and be happy for me, or you can hurt me by not believing in me." Lucy said firmly.

Erza and Gray both were gaping at her, then the stunned expressions melted into guilt and shame.

"I…I trust you Lucy, I don't think you're weak or stupid at all." Erza said.

"Then accept this, accept Cristoff is my choice and be happy for me…please Erza, because I'm happy and I really want to share that with my closest friends." Lucy said, smiling and Erza sighed, nodding and hugging her.

They headed downstairs then, Laxus nudging Cristoff "Lucky bastard." He smirked and Cristoff grinned "I know it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Things changed, the train ride back to Capresa was a long one, and Laxus had some work explaining why the car that was supposed to have been returned to Galegos was in Hectis but Renauld agreed to arrange to have it returned where it needed to be in favor of making sure the team was underway to their next search area.

Cristoff ended up having to explain Dragon Slayer mating to the entire group so nobody was confused or upset by the fact that from that point on, he and Lucy would have to stick together.

"I'm sorry about it, I really am, but I can't control how the magic works, it doesn't give a shit about missions or responsibilities or any of that, its sole purpose is to make a bond happen, to bring Lucy and I together and keep us that way." He explained.

Lucy had just sat beside him leaning against him, she couldn't ever remember waking up as nicely as she had that morning.

Soft kisses on her throat, warm hands rubbing her back, she'd sighed into him so happy and content she was almost boneless she was so relaxed. Days of tension, exhaustion, pain and it was gone, she felt alive, overflowing with a heavy combination of contentment and lust.

Her own mouth had started exploring heated skin to a rumbling growl of approval and once she was moving in minutes he'd had to pull back, groaning when she whined. "I don't have the self control…I wish I did, Gods you have no idea how much I wish I did…" He growled and groaned again when Lucy hooked a leg over his hip and ground herself against the very prominent bulge in his pants.

His hips trust into her reflexively and she moaned and he'd grabbed her hip and pushed her away enough she wouldn't be in contact with his aching member anymore. He really didn't have the control he'd need to actually have sex with her, as intensely as he wanted her, he could feel his fangs, longer than normal, pressing against his lip itching to bury themselves in her flesh just like every fiber of his being wanted to be buried in her willing heat, wanted to plow into her with wanton abandon for hours, days, even knowing there would never be a point he'd ever really be sated.

"I didn't mean to tease you…I just had to touch you…taste you…make sure you were real." He admitted and Lucy tried to press into him again, she was half mad with need for him and he made a pained sound, frowning when she whimpered in frustration at being held at bay.

"Lets shower…I can ease that frustration so well for you in the shower…" He'd purred and Lucy had been all over the idea, having no intention of letting him have all the fun either, getting him fully naked for the first time had sent her heart racing and though she'd seen most of him by that point, she'd never gotten to see everything at once, he'd gotten his eye full back in Capresa when he'd put her in the bath now she had him standing in the steamy shower with her, and she wouldn't let him pin her to the wall, instead she slid down to her knees and he had to slam a hand to the shower wall to remain upright as she'd grabbed him, fingers closing greedily on his firm ass as she'd taken him in her mouth.

"Lu….Lucy….fuck!" He ground out, his other hand hitting the shower wall as the force of her hold on him almost made him loose his footing combined with her taking most of his rather impressive length into her mouth, he felt himself hit the back of her throat more than once as she worked him so hard he could barely keep his feet.

Gods she was strong for her size, and with his cock in her mouth he wasn't exactly in a position to fight that, if he'd wanted to. She licked and sucked, hollowing her cheeks as she pulled back, dragging her teeth along him occasionally making him hiss and he tried to remain still, but she pulled at him, gripping his ass firmly and helping him set a rhythm she was comfortable with.

He had no stamina, not after being apart from her, needing, wanting her, thoughts of her being the only thing to give him a hint of comfort while he'd been under the hold of the goddess.

She hummed and he groaned at the vibration that sent through him, as if her tongue and lips weren't doing enough.

"Lucy…" He warned and she smiled up at him, her golden brown eyes hazed with lust and it sent a shudder through him realizing how much she was enjoying doing this to him, giving him so much pleasure was bringing a lot to her and that was what undid him, made him groan out her name as he came, feeling her fingernails dig into his flesh, the suction in her mouth increase as she worked every drop from him.

She stood, hands drifting up his back, her lips leaving hot kisses on his sensitive skin as the water washed over them and he caught her mouth as soon as she was within reach, a hand closing over one of her breasts, fingers working along the side of it while his thumb teased the peak, he knew she was sensitive, her large breasts were a serious erogenous area for her but easy to overstimulate and he took care, his own breathing hadn't slowed yet and he didn't expect it to, it was fine though, hearing him turned her on and he knew it did.

"You took advantage of me…I wanted to enjoy you first…" He chided and she giggled, her mirth cut short by a gasp then a moan.

Cristoff braced himself carefully, getting a heel set against an edge in the shower and brought his thigh between her legs, lifting her to her tip toes in doing so, setting her hot sex right against his hard thigh and letting her feel his still hardened member against her leg.

"Oh gods…" Lucy moaned as he started pressing rhythmically into her, a hand on her rear pulling her up and then his hip pushing her back down he made her ride his thigh and the feeling was amazing, adding in his other hand on her breast, his lips sealed over hers, tongue plunging into her mouth with the same sensual rhythm and she was clinging to his shoulders groaning, mewling, whimpering as he rubbed her up and down his leg.

He groaned when she started rotating her hips "Gods yes…that's right…you're so sexy…perfect…ride me Lucy…" He purred and she shuddered writhing wantonly, starting to buck into him and once she'd gripped his shoulders and was grinding against him he released her breast and his free hand snaked down to her center, catching her pearl and rubbing it with the rhythm they had and she screamed, coming hard and in a sudden rush or white hot pleasure, delighted to feel him come again, felt his hot seed against her leg and it added to it all way more than she'd expected.

He held her, supporting her for several minutes while they both panted, trying to catch their breath, He hadn't though he'd cum again so soon, he rarely did even in the throws of a full moons influence, but it had been perfect, her body moving against his had just been too much, watching her face tighten up with pleasure, hearing the sounds she made, he couldn't have hoped to control himself.

He hadn't been inside of her, and Gods did he still ache to be, but it was still good, and he sagged against the shower wall, finally lowering her and they languidly cleaned each other, smiling, kissing, almost drunk on their contact, the intimacy they'd both been needing so badly.

That delightful shower had held Lucy together to confront Erza and the rest of the team, but once that was done, once the questions were answered, everyone accepted it, and she was peacefully snuggled into Cristoffs side, dozing while he did little magic control exercises with Wendy as if they hadn't just bared themselves to everyone a short while ago.

The trip back to Capresa was long but peaceful, now that everyone knew, she found herself free to touch him, lean up for soft chaste kisses he was never shy about giving and Erza relaxed, even smiling watching them, looking a little wistful watching her friend lean against Cristoff and idly twirl her fingers in her mate to bes black hair.

She couldn't deny she'd never seen Lucy happier and Cristoff looked at her like she was the only woman in the world, she couldn't help the tiny bit of jealousy that nagged at her, she wanted to be looked at that way, wanted to be able to snuggle into a man like Lucy did Cristoff tilt her head back and be kissed.

Lucy broke out the books again, Crux had provided her with information on Atla and its national religion which was based in fire magic and centered around old pantheon Gods similar to Minstrel but in where Minstrel followed the gods of art, music, wine and fertility, Atla worshipped Vulcan the God of fire, and the fire priests who served the temples dedicated to him despised those that served Draconian temples dedicated to Fire dragons but the tamed fire wyverns kept by the Draconian temples afforded those worshippers the ability to take on the fire priests rather effectively, so there was a shaky truce born mostly out of the fact the two religions knew they would destroy each other if they went all out.

The Draconian followers though had lost ground over the years in Atla, though they remained strong through the rest of Desierto. Draconians didn't believe in slavery, and Atlas second largest industry to the Lacrima trade was slavery. So the draconian religion had lost its footing there.

So, it seemed they would be dealing with the Fire priests of Vulcan that reined as the national religion for Atla. She glanced over at Natsu, their Dragon Slayers would not be kindly received in Atla by the Fire Priests, they would need to be careful about keeping the true nature of their magic hidden if possible and Natsu would be the most difficult of them to hide that about.

Lucy passed a couple of books over to Freed, who grinned and greedily accepted them, content for the rest of the ride to Capresa.

"Ok, so we're coming into Capresa in about 30 minutes, we have rooms at the same hotel for the night, get to the skyport first thing in the morning, we're flying aboard a ship called the Minduth, it's not a passenger ship, passenger ships don't fly into Atla, only trade and gunships. The Minduth is a gunship so don't be expecting comfortable cabins but we'll sure as hell be safe. The Minduth departs at 7am so don't be late, it's a fucking military ship it won't wait for your asses." Laxus said gruffly.

They arrived into Capresa just before lunch again like before but this time everyone wanted to get to certain things in the limited time they had so once they had checked into the hotel they took off into the city in a variety of groups or even individually. Freed went to visit one of the older libraries then a gallery, Erza and Evergreen took Wendy for a last shopping trip, Bickslow Cobra and Laxus wanted to check out a burlesque show and Gray and Natsu went to find a good place to eat.

Nobody questioned Lucy hanging back with Cristoff, letting the couple have their space, something Lucy loved them for.

So the team spent a leisurely day in Capresa, that turned into an amazing night for Lucy, since Laxus had just quit the pretense and gotten her a room with Cristoff so they played, bathing together, Lucy finding that even laying in a bath tub with her back to him Cristoff could send her body into bone melting pleasure and that he didn't seem to lack at all different ways to give that to her, or the desire to do so.

It was late into the night when he slowed down, sensing he was tiring her out. He could have kept going, wanted to, his inner dragon was pleased, happy that he was satisfying the woman who would be his mate, reveling in her cries of pleasure and it was enough that the demand to claim her eased just a little, enough he was able to hold her, his lips pressed against her pulse point on her neck as she came down from another high, panting and smiling.

"You don't get tired…" She breathed and he smiled against her skin "You have no idea what I am going to do with you when we can finally be together the way I want…" He said, pulling back so he could look at her.

"Oh don't think I don't have plans for you myself…" Lucy smirked and he laughed, pulling her firmly against him and nuzzling into her hair, sighing when she did the same to him before they drifted off, Herologium would wake them in a few hours, but Cristoff had been on Boscan Gunships before, he knew they wouldn't have privacy again for Gods knew how long, and that they could nap all they wanted during the three day flight to Atla so he'd drowned himself in Lucy as much as she could handle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The captain of the Minduth was a brusque Boscan man, who was normally somewhat cold to passengers his government required him to transport now and then. He ran a gunship, not a passenger liner. His patrol area usually included dealing with Wyvern riding religious fanatics in air temperatures soaring over 130 degrees. He never coddled the fools that demanded transport.

The mages that filed aboard the Minduth didn't impress him until he spotted a familiar uniform among them.

Cristoff had flown into Atla more than once, usually aboard Gunships, and he understood the Boscan military, had served in it most of his life. The key to decent passage was a good first impression. Lucys reaction when he'd emerged clad in his Royal Order of Immaculate Light uniform had made it worth the somewhat uncomfortable dark silver molded armor he'd had to buckle securely over his chest/ The bracers, greaves and pauldrons were all light weight, held up and weren't unbearable in Atla only because of the kind of magic he used, were he not a Lunar Slayer who could cool his skin at will, he'd roast inside the armor but he'd worn in into Atla before because of the impression it made and nothing else.

His sisters had always said he looked good in it, and he'd certainly gotten plenty of welcome female attention while wearing it in Atla, that Lucy liked it though made him glad he'd thought to pull it out.

"Holy hell…" She'd breathed, staring at him with appreciative eyes and he'd smirked, adjusting the clasp that held the white and silver cloak in place at his shoulders so the damn thing didn't fall over his arm and get in his way.

It was real armor, he'd fought in it, it even had some marred spots where buffing hadn't been able to fully hide places where swords had hit him.

"Hell has little to do with this armor." Cristoff chuckled. The seal of the order was emblazoned on the pauldrons and the upper right side of the chest plate as well as on the fronts of the greaves, the Knights wanted their people to be identifiable in battle and the Royal family loved having a guard that stood out a little.

Usually the armor was skin tight on him, made that way custom for his body so it wouldn't shift in combat, but he'd lost a little weight in Minstrel and it had a little give, but not much.

"It's enchanted, forged under immaculate light, what I wear when I am in service with the order and, to make a positive impression on cranky Gunship personnel expecting pampered highborns to babysit." He smiled while Lucy had run her hands over the smooth cool metal and soft leather that made up the suit, the tight dark gray leather pants were her favorite part and she trailed her fingers over his thigh "Soft…" She noted. He smirked "Heavily enchanted and usually I have leg plates I wear over them but there's no need for those, I'm not going into actual combat."

The uniform had the desired effect, just like when his father and Farron made him wear it when he travelled with them, the captain of the ships whole demeanor changed and he was smiling faintly when he came up to them.

"I wasn't expecting a knight of the realm…I'm Captain Wirren, and I'm pleased to be transporting you to Atla." The man said sincerely. The Knights never went anywhere without purpose, they were honorable, fought on the front lines of every war, every dispute, and his experienced eye didn't miss the blemishes in this knights armor put in the smooth dark metal by direct involvement in combat for his homeland, for the crown of Bosco.

The Knights commanded hard earned respect from any Boscan in the military. Cristoff bowed slightly "Thank you Captain, I am under the command of this man." He said, indicating Laxus who stood with a cold hard look on his face. Bickslow had told Laxus his brother would likely board the ship in his armor to make sure the personnel took them seriously and didn't think they were coddled rich people, even though it was a coddled rich archeologist who had arranged this the Captain wouldn't know that, their first impression mattered.

So Laxus nodded, exchanging a hand shake with the Captain and a couple of brief pleasantries while the team filed onto the ship then the Captain himself showed them to the bunk area they would be staying in.

"We don't have private cabins, just bunk sections, the showers are through there, meal hall in the center lower deck and its open round the clock since we fly a dangerous patrol area and have people working round the clock. We leave in 20 minutes, will make dock in Josta in three days. If you need anything you can stop most any crewman and ask." He said, a courtesy he rarely extended, usually he told passengers to stick to the bunks and stay the fuck out of his way.

Laxus nodded "I doubt we will, we're grateful you could give us a ride Captain, I'll keep my people out of your way."

The Captain nodded and left them and Laxus smiled at Cristoff "Now I see why your dad makes you wear that when you travel with him."

"Hey, I earned the treatment this uniform brings with it, It's not just for show." Cristoff said, but would be grateful to take it off later once he'd been seen enough in it and word went through the crew.

The Gunship was hugely different from the passenger ships they had been on, there was no luxury to it. It was all purpose, with massive guns mounted all the way around above and below the decks.

Once they were underway she was looking at the bunks and sighing, Wendy thought they were fun but all she saw was single beds, though, if she worked herself in nice and snug she was betting she could still fit in one with Cristoff and that thought had her smiling.

The showers were like on the passenger ship, except no partitions, no private stalls, so that was going to be "fun", though, as she looked at them with Erza she realized she could just go with Cristoff and suddenly that didn't bother her anymore either.

The flight was uneventful except for one thing that happened more and more as they travelled. The heat, the intense, heavy, miserable heat.

The ship had barriers and special lacrima that kept the interior cool but if you stepped out onto the upper deck it was like stepping out onto the surface of the sun.

Lucy had never felt anything like it, and as the green lush beauty of Minstrel gave way to a pale cinnamon colored sands of Desierto it just got worse.

When the sun went down heat retained in the sands still radiated upwards and as dawn was lighting the sky the third day Lucy was looking out over the impressive expanses of nothingness and could see a "sand devil" swirling of in the distance below them, it was miles off but massive and Cristoff told her those were deadly, with winds topping 200mph in a swirling vortex of course sands that would blast the flesh off bone in seconds if you got caught out in one.

The massive sands storms that blew through sometimes were also dangerous since the churning walls of dust and sand usually hid hundreds of sand devils and other horrors. There were beetles that travelled in the churning dusts that bored into people and ate them from within, snakes, massive lizard-like wyrms called Boro that people actually rode and scorpions that could get as large as horses and were even sometimes tamed and ridden.

The people were as hard and harsh as the environment and Laxus, Cristoff and Bickslow were very stern in their warnings about them, about keeping their mouths shut and not causing problems. Natsu was warned over and over to stay quiet, just stay with everyone else while they were in Atla.

Josta was easy to spot even in the heat wavering air, Atla had the one capital city, and it was massive, a sprawling affair that served as the center of Atla. There were smaller outlying villages, but the only actual civilization and commerce occurred in Josta.

Lucy had never seen such massive lacrima as the ones that topped the spires of Josta, nor a city on the same scale in the midst of a seeming sandy wasteland. Something was wrapped over her shoulders and she turned, meeting warm dark blue eyes. "You have to stay covered once the sun is up, you wont notice it burning you until your well past he worst sunburn you can imagine and only cloaks like these offer any protection, they're limited too so try to keep your hood up and these goggles on." He handed her the goggles too and she sighed. She was wearing what he'd advised, she really didn't have clothes suited for Atla, only Cristoff did, the cloak he was putting on her was his, he'd cut it down in size so it would fit her.

"We'll buy proper Atlan protective gear in Josta before we head for the mines." He'd said last night as he'd sat on the bed they were sharing cutting the cloak down with a sharp dagger he borrowed from Erza.

She blinked at him, wearing his Atlan gear, boots with re-enforced enchanted leather feet to withstand the heat of the sands, buckskin colored skin tight pants made out of some sort of sueded leather that was soft and breathed but so strong she couldn't get a dagger through it, a long sleeved shirt made from a type of cloth she'd never seen before, also an interesting flexible and strong weave in off white under a brown sleeveless leather jerkin.

He assured her he'd be fine under the sun until they could purchase gear and he'd buy himself another cloak.

"Then don't cut that one down if we're just buying gear, I'll buy one." Lucy had protested but he'd shaken his head.

"I can't buy a cloak like this one, this one is fully enchanted, spellwoven to protect you from the sun, they don't sell anything this good here I had this made and enhanced after my first trip here. You have fair skin Lucy, you need the best protection we can get for you. I'm Boscan, I won't burn before we get to the markets for gear but you absolutely would." He'd insisted and she'd relented.

"Why are the clothes tight? Shouldn't loose be better?" She asked and Bickslow had shaken his head.

"Not with the sands here Cosplayer, you don't want anything able to get between your clothes and your skin, especially not the sand, its sharp and course, it will rub you raw and bleeding fast, so the trick is to wear a skin tight breathable layer then put good cloaks or jerkins over the top that can catch and move air over and around you to help you stay cool as you move." He'd told her, gratefully accepting a spare set of beige breeches Cristoff had and grateful he and his brother wore almost the same size. Cristoff was bigger than Bickslow, but not by much, and with clothes like these it was more the length that mattered since the material was meant to stretch like a second skin.

Had they known Atla would be coming Bickslow would have ordered the specialized gear his brother had with him.

They had taken the special cloth he'd cut from the cloak and made head wraps but aside from that, only Lucy had any real protection from the brutal sun as they left the ship a short time later.

They were back in the pairs they had been assigned to search the ruins in Caelum, ordered to not lose sight of each other period for any reason as they moved through the busy streets.

The awnings holding sun scorched material meant to shade the streets offered little protecting and Lucy was grateful of the cloak around her suddenly as they made their way to the market.

The slave trade in Atla was huge, and she recoiled in horror when they came across their first line of slaves being moved toward the slave docks, a special sky port built just for the slave ships so that precious produce and such being brought in didn't get tainted by the disease and filth that was an endless problem in the slave market around the docks.

The slaves were chained, neck and ankle, one behind another in a long line of 20, strongest and biggest in the front and back with the smallest and weakest in the middle so the movement of the others in front and behind would keep them moving.

One was a small girl with dirty tangled hair, her face swollen and bruised on one side, blood on her legs suggesting horrible things Lucy couldn't even think about, she was being almost lifted off the ground by the collar around her neck and the one on her ankle as the others moved and drug her along with them but nobody moved to help her and blood ran freely from her raw ankle and neck.

It absolutely horrified Lucy who had stopped and stared and made and pained noise.

Cristoff grabbed her arm and pulled her along when she started staring in horror and one of the Atlan mercenary guards with the slaves glared at her.

"There were children…" Lucy hissed.

"You can not undo hundreds of years of the hell that is Atlan society in one horrified act of kindness Lucy, but you can get us all arrested, tried and sentenced to slavery ourselves with one moment of righteous indignance. Atlans are easy to offend and forgiveness, apologies, mercy, none of that exists here. Lets get our gear, get to the mines, find what we're after and get the fuck out of Atla as fast as possible." He whispered quickly.

"That girl couldn't have been 7 or 8…." She said miserably. Those eyes, the child had such large and miserable but beautiful green eyes.

"I know…Lucy, your compassion is admirable and something I love about you, but please, keep it in check here. Believe me, my oldest brother and father are Ambassadors, I've been here with them several times, people are working to change things, you must leave fights of that scale to those like them who are equipped to fight them." He told her.

She pressed her lips together, keeping her eyes down and letting Cristoff lead her. Once in the markets they found suppliers who carried the specialized clothing, boots, cloaks and eye wear for desert travel and Lucy was soon with Erza, Evergreen and Wendy changing into clothes similar to what Cristoff was wearing.

Cristoff had steered her straight to the oddly textured "Sada Skeel" breeches and she'd frowned at the price but didn't argue with him.

"What is "Sada Skeel?" She asked and Cristoff had looked a little uncomfortable "I'll tell you later, just get them on." He'd said, everyone had opted for the costly gear, Laxus not even hesitating a minute about it, snatching the best the outfitter had and not even bothering to haggle with him.

"I've had the burns you can get here, never again. Not when a few thousand jewel can spare me." He said firmly, so nobody had really argued about the necessity, and the outfitters spoke only Atlan, which Cristoff and Bickslow could both speak but nobody else so they handled the exchanges and bargaining.

Cristoff purchased a costly set of canteens, making sure everyone had one then purchased a large one and stepped into the shade by the outfitters stall, Bickslow stepping to block anyones view of what Cristoff was doing and Lucy frowned. She felt his magic surge for a few moments then he was screwing the lid shut tight on the vessel and shouldering it so they could walk.

"Renauld secured a skiff for us but we'll have to make the trade for it ourselves since the majority of the merchants here will only do exchanges face to face." Cristoff told her and she frowned. "So what's with the big canteen?" She asked and he smiled "You'll see. My magic is valuable here, highly marketable, between Gray and I we should be able to do some good bartering."

The skiffs were basically SE-vehicles that used lacrima to hover a little above the hot sand, using the heat from the sand to stay afloat. Since there were 11 of them, they needed a decent sized one, and Renauld had gotten that door opened for them with an outfitter on the southern edge of the city. Cristoff and Bickslow handled speaking with him, and the man suddenly became very willing to deal when Cristoff handed him the large canteen and he poured the water from it into a glass.

The glass started sweating immediately and the man grinned, drinking it down greedily.

A couple hunks of ice made by Gray and a barrel filled with Cristoffs lunar water that stayed cold, pure, and had minor healing qualities and they left on a nice skiff complete with a somewhat tattered but still shade providing cover attached to it and headed out of the city.

Once far enough from the city they wouldn't be seen Cristoff cast a misting spell that kept the area they stood in on the flat bed of the skiff to the cover over it filled with a cooling mist. Once it was in place they all groaned in relief.

"Fuck, no wonder your father and brother drag you here." Laxus smiled, sitting down on the hard bed of the skiff, it was basically just a moving platform with lacrima powered hover engines along its base and a sort of awning that held the cover along with the control panel on the front that they would take turns operating.

The skiff wouldn't cause disruption of the sand as it moved so wouldn't stir anything that lived under the sand and Cristoff assured them, there were a lot of things that did so they weren't to step off the skiff if they could avoid it.

"The sand is boiling hot on its own anyway and barely cools much at night." Bickslow sighed. He really did hate Atla, always had.

They ate a sparse lunch, not even Natsu especially hungry as much as thirsty And decided to travel through the night instead of stop so they could get to the mining areas quicker.

They reached the first cluster just after dark and Cristoff was elected to speak with the foreman, show papers, and it took nothing more than a canteen of cold water to convince the foreman the let them search his mines.

They had to split up some, but stayed in groups to keep safe. The mines were like their own cities, and had law far stricter than Josta itself did. They had to be careful.

Breaking their former trend of luck though, after searching all night and into the following day Bickslow, just randomly leaning against some recently cleared wall while Freed and Laxus went over maps of the mines, looked up and saw a sparkle of yellow.

Now there were white and blue lacrima in this mine but yellow was not an expected color for this region of the desert, so he stepped up on his totems and flew up to the ceiling of the cavern they were in and investigated, cackling like an idiot a few minutes later.

A few strategic digs with his dagger and a yellow keypiece was slipped into his pocket and went down to see if he was right about what he had.

"It can't be…" Freed gaped and Laxus handed it immediately to Lucy who summoned Virgo without question, the maid vanished with it to keep it safe with the others and they were almost giddy hurrying back to the surface.

"Don't question it, you'll fucking jinx us!" Laxus spat when Freed started stammering about odds.

Two days without rest had them tempted badly to try and find a place to stay for the night but when an explosion and fighting broke out in the northern part of the city it was clear things were'nt safe in Josta.

The Atlan people were unhappy, the king was tyrannical, the Fire Priests burned people in the market square for crimes they didn't bother to prove, revolutionaries randomly attacked random places within the city, there just wasn't a safe place to be.

They had found a tavern that wasn't too horrifying and waited while Laxus and Freed talked with Renauld, the Lightning slayer came back smiling faintly.

"We're leaving for Lapridus in Sin on a trade ship called the Sunlion, lets move, we can fucking sleep on the ship." He growled and they all rose, following him outside just as the tavern erupted in flames.

There was screaming, a couple of explosions, one so close Lucy and Gray were blasted off their feet and thrown across the street. Laying on her back, stunned Lucy saw dark red Wyverns flying overhead, breathing columns of churning fire down into the city streets.

Laxus hauled Gray up as Cristoff swept Lucy into his arms and they all ran, where they were there was no way to fight and far too many ways to get trapped and killed.

Fire Priests were in the streets, trying to fight the Wyvern along with the Atlan guards and their group struggled to stay together and weave through the scattering people running every direction, avoid explosions and the occasional columns of fire breathed down by a wyvern.

"We need to help!" Erza cried.

"Which side? The fucking fanatic priests, the wyvern riders or the Atlan guards who would arrest you for being an undocumented mage?" Bickslow asked her, shoving her along.

Lucy was in tears, it was horrible what was happening here, too many factions, none seemed better than another, and all the innocents people caught between them all. Atla was a place drowning in turmoil.

She was barely holding on to her consciousness, exhausted from no rest, still in turmoil about the little girl she'd watched walk by in chains…she'd had the most beautiful green eyes that had been so haunted and full of suffering for one so young.

None of them were really much better, she could see it in the faces of her friends, in Cristoffs strained dark eyes since they had arrived here. They may have been quick to find the keypiece, and hadn't had to battle any creature or appease a God to get it, but they were dealing with the oppressive, miserable atmosphere of Atla.

He'd been aware Lucy was quiet, withdrawn after seeing those slaves but there was nothing he could do. He hadn't been kidding, if they had said anything, those Atlan guard would have arrested them as revolutionaries.

When you were in Atla, you kept your eyes down, stuck to your own business and didn't stir the boiling hornets nest of endless bullshit that was the countries fucked up way of life.

He'd learned it the hard way, he'd tried to step in when he'd caught a man in his 50s fucking a little girl in an ally, the girl was screaming, crying, and nobody was doing a damn thing to help and he'd left the Boscan embassy, crossed to where the man was and stopped him.

The man turned out to be one of the damn upper ranked fire priests with the citys temple of Vulcan, he'd paid for the girl, bought the right to take her virginity and Cristoff had nearly been executed as a revolutionary. Had his older brother not been in audience with the King himself when word reached him, the Fire priests would have carried out his sentence immediately and burned him alive in the market square within an hour of him interrupting that priests "legal" fucking of the little girl in that filthy ally.

He was held, magic cancelling cuffs on him, swords crossed in front of his throat by Atlan guards, forced to watch the priest finish fucking the girl then, to spite him, the man had slit the childs throat and she'd bled out all over Cristoffs boots.

Bishop Erlan had been the mans name. The unrest caused by Cristoffs actions, spurring Farront o call in security and Vander had arrived on the next airship from Bosco a few days later. His youngest brother was the ultimate in personal guards, and after telling him what had happened, Vander had smiled thinly.

"Yeah, saw some similar shit last time I was here with Dad, this place is messed up as all hell…" He'd said. "I have some orders from Dad, see you in a few hours…" and with that Vander had vanished into the shadows.

A few hours later he'd come into the dining room where Cristoff was sitting, still having trouble finding it in himself to eat or function right and after snatching up a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table he dropped a Fire Bishops prayer beads in Cristoffs lap and patted his shoulder, exchanged a look with Farron who had smiled faintly and returned to his meal and Cristoff was on a ship the next day out of Atla, Vander taking his place guarding their oldest brother.

He knew better than to question Vander about any of it, His brother would joke and change the subject, fix him with one of his charming lazy smiles and suggest they go get some female staff to help them with a nice long bath to relax. There was a reason Vander bore the tattoo of the black shield on the back of his right shoulder, he was one of the deadliest operatives Bosco had, hard to imagine in his youngest brother, who was always so quick with a smart ass joke and so relaxed and seemingly at ease in life.

Cristoff envied him his seeming detachment at times, like now, he wanted nothing as much as to turn and fight, but like Bickslow had said, who would he fight? He held Lucy tightly against him, she was his only priority, her and the team of mages he was with, and they wouldn't have much time, the Wyverns were unlikely to go near the skyport, there were Boscan Gunships that could turn even the biggest Wyvern into bloody confetti if they dared, but getting there was proving to be incredibly difficult.

"Laxus!" He called, feeling Lucy losing consciousness and seeing Gray staggering even with Natsus help. They dodged into a narrow ally and Laxus was at his side, looking with large worried eyes at Lucy as everyone piled in around them.

She was bleeding from her ears and he knew her eardrums had probably been ruptured in the blast, he could heal it, but it would take time…and more guards were coming, and people were hiding, the fighting was getting worse, arrests were going to be harsh, and would start happening soon.

He pushed his magic into her, closing off a head wound he hadn't even known she had, grimacing at the fractured wrist and gash in her thigh.

Wendy was at Grays side, getting him stable just like Cristoff was doing for Lucy.

"Ok, he's as good as he gets without more time…" Wendy said and Laxus looked at Cristoff who nodded "I've got everything set for the moment, I have more to do, we have to reach the skyport…" He said emphatically "If we aren't on a Boscan ship before they either send them up to escape or ground them we could be stuck here for a long time while this gets sorted out!" He warned and Laxus grit his teeth.

"Bix, Freed, run with me, we clear the way and we aren't stopping until we're on our damn ship…" He growled. Bickslow grinned "Sounds good to me boss."

"Natsu, Evergreen, Erza, you keep the others safe. Cristoff you hold the fuck on to Lucy and get her to that ship…"

They all nodded and Laxus drew a breath, charging back out onto the street with the team falling in with him to fight their way to the Skyport.


	9. Chapter 9 From fire to the Sea

A/N...little shorter than usual chapter, but I wanted to get this out since I promised Sassy. Kairi1780, Vander is currently in a great story by MoonbeamMadness called "Of Barren Design" if you would like to see more of him, he's in all his glory in that story and it's a really, really good story, I borrowed her Atla for RLT (Thank you Moonbeam!) More of the Pradesh clan may also be showing up in another authors recently started work but I'll get her permission first before I let everyone know what story that is. WhyX, your reviews are wonderful, helpful, insightful, never too long. Western, Amber Pen, J.D. Purple, Music, all of you, guests and those who PM me, THANK YOU, I'm happy to answer questions and if something isn't clear, hearing that makes it so I can clarify things in subsequent chapters. Well, I'm sure you all want to see what happens next...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus had lightning crackling down his arms, he'd already sent one Wyvern spiraling down into a building but had also vaporized a fire priest, Bickslow and Freed were working at his sides and he'd already felt Cristoffs magic protect them from a fire attack that likely would have ended their run.

He knew Erza and Evergreen were leaving wounded and petrified people in their wake as well they were beyond the point where they could do anything but get on a ship and the Boscan amnesty it would provide them.

He'd already called ahead, great fun while running and fighting but he had to know if they were wasting time running for the skyport. They had Bickslow and Cristoff with them, two Boscan citizens one of which was a member of the Boscan Royal families private force of knights.

Atla wouldn't function with the Boscan airships, as a country they had to have them because regular travel by land was simply impractical. Even the skiffs employed were Boscan, using their engine designs for hovering. It had created a dependency that enabled Bosco to be the only country that could negotiate well with Atla.

The king might resent being dependent on Bosco for his countries two major industries, but unless his own people, who he refused to educate and Gods knew scholars certainly were in no rush to move there, could design their own methods of import and export, Atla would remain dependent on the airships.

The King had tried to negotiate purchasing his own, but Boscan ships were not for sale to anyone, every single one belonged to the government of Bosco and was maintained, monitored and staffed by the Steel Council, Bocsos governing body that worked under its king.

Trying to make a call while running and fighting hadn't been fun, but Laxus had managed and was deeply relieved the captain of the ship hadn't left, he wouldn't wait too long though, he couldn't afford to, the Boscan Gunships were providing protection and the ships were being ordered into the sky one by one so they could be escorted to safe altitudes above where the wyvern riders could safely follow.

That was when the wyvern riders made a more concerted effort and one of the Boscan ships they could see far above was rocked and exploded.

"Fuck! This way!" Laxus yelled back and led them west through an ally, he had no idea where he was going, he sure as hell didn't know his way around Josta, he'd spent most of his last visit in the damn infirmary of the Boscan embassy thanking the Gods Bickslow was Boscan and had family with connections.

He did know though that embassy was west of the skyport, and by west that was directly, as in the embassy had their own skyways built into the skyport because Bosco owned it and maintained it and had been smart enough to know that with the atmosphere in Atla like it was, they needed to always have a quick doorway out of the fucking city.

They narrowly avoided the flaming wreckage of the airship, and the screaming of its crew as they fell from the sky was something all of them would probably have nightmares about. Two Gunships moved then, while the wyverns themselves hadn't visibly done anything, they were what the Gunships could move on, there was no telling if the Draconians were who had blown up that ship or not, but they were unfortunate enough to be what the Gunships could target.

Trouble was, the gunships couldn't take a side, the fight happening was civil, and while a Boscan ship had been destroyed and Boscan people were now dead, this had just become a political spider web worse than before. If the Gunships got drawn into it then Bosco had committed military might to a civil issue in a foreign country where they had no right to do so.

The wyvern riders were banking on that and moved their assaults farther from the skyports area. The Gunships retreated without firing a shot as soon as they did.

"We're grounded, they won't risk putting anymore of us in the air, we've been told we're going to be boarded and searched to make sure bombs aren't aboard." The captain of the Sunlion told him and Laxus groaned inwardly.

"Ok, they grounded the ships, I say we head for the embassy…" Laxus said and Bickslow nodded "No safer place in the city until they sort this shit out."

There were agreeing nods and Laxus resumed his swift pace. It took them hours to work their way through the city, the fighting was everywhere and they finally were forced to take cover.

"Less than a fucking mile…can't be 4 blocks" Laxus growled as they got up onto the roof of a building and used it to climb through the window of a bigger one.

They'd just snuck into the back of a brothel Laxus realized, shaking his head but they had no choice, Atlan guards and the kings hired mercenary squads had started leveling anyone they met in the streets and they needed to ride that out, let them get past their location then, once the major force was past, they could continue.

He looked around at his team carefully. Wendy was wavering as she moved to work on Gray again, everyone was now nursing injuries, the very least of which were blistering burns from all the fire aided by the relentless blistering sun.

Cristoff had laid Lucy down and was healing her while demanding Evergreen sit down beside the unconscious Celestial Mage.

"Sit your ass down, I don't want to have to heal some broken wrist or bruises because you fell down." He snapped at her and Evergreen flopped down and glared at him.

Explosions rocked the building and Laxus nodded to Natsu who dashed to the window and through it, returning moments later "There's a grounded Wyvern fighting some priests on the next block and the Atlan forces just reached them." He reported "Maybe 10 more minutes before they're past and we can continue."

Laxus nodded, letting Natsu remain in the window while he crouched beside Cristoff looking down at Lucy, it was always amazing watching healing magic work. He stared, mesmerized for a moment as the injury on Lucys head closed, her hair even being restored before Cristoff moved to work on her wrist. "Tell me when you're ready." He said quietly to Cristoff who looked up at him and gathered Lucy into his arms again.

"She's more stable than before, I'll finish healing her up once we're safe but what rendered her unconscious is taken care of now." He said.

"Gray?" Laxus looked over, Wendy looked pale, and her magic was low, she was still pouring too much energy into her healing when under stress, something that didn't escape Cristoffs notice but there was nothing for it right now.

Gray nodded "I'm good man, leg feels better, I can run and I can help defend us." He said firmly.

Laxus nodded, and heaved a breath, heading for the window Natsu was still in. The fire slayer nodded the all clear and they were on the move again, exhaustion, pain and emotions set aside to address the need for swift movement.

2 blocks and Laxus would have sworn a dozen times they weren't going to make it but someone in the team would stop a priest, hit a wyvern right or send guards running the other way and they'd keep going.

The gates of the embassy weren't sealed but they were heavily guarded. Cristoff handed Lucy to Laxus and walked forward with Bickslow.

"We're Boscan citizens, I'm Cristoff Pradesh, son of Arman and brother of Farron two of the Boscan…" He was saying.

"Let them all in, NOW!" A deep voice snapped and the guards winced, quickly stepping aside. Cristoff visibly sagged with relief as soon as they were through the gates and he met concerned pale blue eyes. "Farron!" Bickslow gasped, rushing forward to hug the slightly taller man.

"We should get inside, some fucking wyvern or…" Laxus was starting to say but Farron pointed upwards and the Dragon slayer followed his gaze to a massive gunship hovering over the Embassy silently. "Nobody is going to trouble the embassy with the Aisipal above it. But we should get inside, there are doctors, and you all look like you need to rest…"Farron said and led them across the courtyard into the main building.

"I saw the flag was up when we came in but I was hoping it wasn't you or father, I know neither of you exactly enjoy getting sent here." Bickslow was saying.

Farron heaved a sigh "and the Counsel hates sending us, but the latest Ambassador was poisoned so I was sent to run things until he can recover. I can't say this latest uprising was unexpected either, the King declared Vulcan the patron God of Atla and the Draconians are obviously not thrilled and there have been so many other things going on, this place is always a mess, Father or I get it sorted out and hand it over to whoever the counsel appoints and then this. I really don't believe we should keep an Ambassador on staff here, it should only be handled through multinational ranked Ambassadors." He said in a frustrated tone.

He turned then watching Laxus slide a very pretty blonde woman into Cristoffs arms and his younger brother held her to him, pressed a kiss to her forehead and the young Ambassador stared a moment in surprise.

"Long story, so…you said rest, doctors…yeah sounds like a plan…" Bickslow nudged his older brother and Farron shook his head, turning to an attendant and nodding.

"She'll take you to chambers, we've plenty of space right now, most of the visiting dignitaries and business men are currently making good their evacuation, except those aboard the Fraulice…" He sighed. "I'll talk to you all after you've had time to rest and clean up, physicians will be up shortly."

He followed Laxus, knowing him for a leader of Bickslows team in Fairy Tail and having spent a good bit of time with him during his exile from Fairy tail, he'd spent a long while in Bosco at their families estate.

Farron was the eldest of Arman Pradesh' children, the only one actually related to Arman too, Farron was Armans actual son, his mother killed during a brutal attack on the embassy in Bellum when Farron was only 3.

He'd followed in his fathers footsteps, completely devoted to his family and to sharing the work load his father bore. He'd become a well decorated diplomat in his own right and was sadly accustomed to being sent into situations like the endless mess in Atla.

He watched his brothers and their friends retreat to chambers and turned on his heel, there was little Bosco could do during this whole mess except try to protect their Skyport, ships and citizens. Civil unrest was a hallmark of Atla, had become almost a part of its culture, so his job here was to keep Bosco neutral and detached and he needed to return to the busy, daunting task of maintaining that.

He'd been told a group of foreign mages had arrived on a gunship and that one had been identified as a Knight of the royal order, since he hadn't been told of any being sent, he'd looked into it and known Cristoff was the knight in question.

"So the Fire Priests were all cheeky fucks as usual and they're down a bishop. My doing, he was being a complete asshole and was a Pedo anyway, and the deacon may or may not survive the night…NOT my doing by the way, but I saw the Draconian Shadow mage who did the work, decent control, lets his edges bleed so you can follow his movements though…" A lazy voice drawled and Farron heaved a sigh as his youngest brother emerged from shadows falling into step beside him.

"Did you find the Draconian staging area?" He asked.

"Yep, they're using the third Spire, haven't disturbed any of the heat gathering Lacrima up there so that's why no alarms have gone off to pinpoint them by. General Kreedan is about to have fucking kittens over this, I'm willing to wager the King will consider demoting him to dead for letting this whole thing start without warning and that he never figures out where the fuck the Wyverns are staging from." His brother replied.

"Ok, I'm going to the control room, I'll be safe there, you check in on our brothers and find out who the blonde Cristoff was carrying is." He said.

The youngest Pradesh smirked "I saw her, nice tits on that one, I wouldn't mind carrying her myself. Cristoff sure can pull in the pretty ones…" He mused and Farron gave him an impatient look that made him snicker and vanish back into the shadows.

Cristoff had Lucy stretched out on the large bed in the chambers he'd been assigned, noting that he'd stayed in the same ones the last time he'd been there.

Bickslow had the room that shared the common sitting area with Cristoffs and Laxus'

Farron planned everything, and wanted the trio he knew could explain things all accessible into the same sitting area for a chat later no doubt. Farron was brilliant, and incredibly fast with his plans and at solving horrible situations. Just like their father, it was what made him the success he was in diplomatic work.

He had her fully healed in short order and sighed, deciding he wouldn't bother changing out of his desert clothes until he was done making sure his team mates were cared for.

He knew Boscan physicians would be up, but he also knew they possessed only potions and non-magical healing abilities. They didn't have time for long recoveries…or at least he hoped they didn't.

It would depend on how long the Boscan airships were grounded.

He knocked on Laxus' door, knowing the big blonde had suffered a few decent wounds and burns and Laxus pulled the door open, already down to just his leather pants, two very happy looking Boscan attendants flanking him.

Smirking slightly Cristoff waved the women back, grimacing at the strong smell of the burn salve already smeared on Laxus' chest and shoulders.

"Yeah, ugh…I just wasn't sure you were up to healing, you got Lucy all set right because of not…" Laxus was saying and Cristoff waved his hand as his other started sending magic through it and wiping away the blistered peeling burns.

Laxus groaned in spite of himself "Fuck I love healing magic…" He mumbled and Cristoff chuckled.

"Yeah, nasty burns but they're gone now, let me clear this gash in your arm then these ladies can bathe you and get all this stinking salve off of you." He smirked and Laxus smiled.

"They were very eager to apply it in the first place…" He said.

"They are Boscan, and you're a big blue eyed blonde, you know that drives Boscan women crazy…" Cristoff snorted, finishing the wound and then moving toward the door he caught the arm of one of the women as she started eagerly toward the Dragon Slayer "Make sure he gets at least some sleep please."

She smiled at him and was suddenly sliding a hand up his chest "Shall I attend you once he's asleep?"

Cristoff would have said yes, in fact, last time he was there he'd kept 4 attendants happily busy every evening. He shook his head "No, I'm…." He faltered a moment, he technically wasn't mated yet, wasn't promised, wasn't anything official with Lucy but it didn't matter. "My promised is in my chambers already, let the others know I am taken if you would, my promised is…possessive." He managed. It wasn't true, he wasn't promised to Lucy, but it was the closest thing Boscan culture had to what he and Lucy were right now.

He seriously doubted Lucy would appreciate the very forward approaches the attendants would make on him right in front of her if they didn't think there was something formal between them. Maybe there should be though, it occurred to him a little later as he finally returned to his chamber, exhausted, and shed his clothes before climbing into the bed, gathering Lucy to him and settling into the soft mattress, he should change that.

Becoming "Promised" would legally attach Lucy to him enough that if anything happened to him, all he had would go to her and he found he liked that idea, liked it a lot. He would have to talk to her about it and see if he could convince her.

"Lucy…" He breathed, pushing her bangs from her eyes, she was peaceful, comfortably asleep, even smiling faintly and he kissed her forehead before burying his nose in her hair.

"I love you."

Vander almost fell out of the shadows as his older brother breathed out his confession to the woman asleep in his arms. _Lucy huh? And he's in love with her…well fuck_. Slipping from the room he headed for Farron with the information he'd gotten, it was going to shock the hell out of Farron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nightmares gripped her, and Lucy was running through burning streets, watching green eyed children burn or cut down but hulking men with huge swords. No matter how fast she ran she couldn't see to get anywhere, it was all around her, and she knew, deep inside, her escape was somewhere, not in the release of the green eyed child, as much as she wanted that, but instead she had to reach Cristoff, he was with her guildmates, they were calling for her, waiting for her, and if she didn't get to them so they could escape they would all die and it would be her fault.

She was exhausted, and though she poured all she had into her legs seemed as though she were running through thick mud.

Ahead she saw hulking men, in Atlan uniforms and in Priest regalia, they had Cristoff and Laxus on their knees, they were going to kill them if she didn't reach them in seconds and she tried, she gave all she was, but screamed in utter agony and despair as sword pierced the two men.

Cristoffs head was yanked back, blood pouring from his chest they slit his throat right as she reached him and she felt his blood hit her, felt him die through her heart, her body, her very soul, all of it shattering and twisting in agony.

She woke sobbing eyes flying open and she had no idea where she was, on some massive four poster bed in a room with beautiful dark wood furniture but she didn't care how pretty it was, where was she? Where was everyone else? Where was Cristoff?!

"Lucy?" She jerked her head around and he was there, moving onto the bed and she flung herself at him, wailing into his chest, and sobbing wildly for several minutes "I…I saw you die….Atlan men and those priests they killed you right in front of me, and Laxus too!" She sobbed and He was holding her against him, let her ride out her sobs for several minutes more before she felt him kissing her hair, her forehead and the feel of his lips was soothing, his hand was rubbing circles on her back, another held her waist and had her pulled tight against him.

"Laxus is fine, sleeping, we're in the Boscan Embassy, safe, just waiting for our ship to be cleared to fly. It's ok…we're safe, everyone is safe, everyone is here in the embassy." He soothed and she pushed herself up and shoved him backwards so he landed on his back with her on top of him, she was kissing him, holding his face in her hands pushing her tongue into his mouth, desperate to taste him, feel him, prove he was real, alive, well, safe and so was she.

He explained what had happened when she finally let him up for air, though she made him do it around more kisses.

He had her summon Plue out, Virgo as well and she cuddled with Plue while Virgo delivered bags to everyone. "There's a hot bath in the room over here, come on…I would love to help you with it." He smirked and she got out of the bed realizing as she did she'd already been stripped down to her underwear.

She didn't have it in her to blush anymore though, Cristoff had seen, kissed, licked and nibbled or bitten most of her body at this point, on that front she had some catching up to do, but she already had favorite places she knew she could touch on his body certain ways to get delightful reactions out of him.

She didn't want to think, didn't want to remember the dream, and knew from blissful experience Cristoff was very good at reducing her to a point she would struggle to remember her own name so once they were free of their clothes and in the water she wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him hungrily.

He knew where she was going, understood why, and readily welcomed her advances, lifted her up onto the edge of the pool and she groaned, leaning back on her hands as he spread her legs and dipped down between them.

He drove her to the edge and kept her there, teasing her until she was writhing and huffing in frustration, pulling at his damp hair and trying to press into his hand and mouth but he delayed her, kissing over her belly.

"Just feel Lucy…I'll help you think of nothing else." He promised and his hands were manipulating her again, fingers moving her flesh at the inside base of her rearm pulling and releasing the flesh there as his tongue slid up her center and two of the fingers of his other hand were plunging in and out of her.

Once he'd switched from languid play to searing hot manipulation of her erogenous areas she was screaming over the edge, hands slapping on the stone of the pathway that circled the large bath and Cristoff pulled her down into the steaming water and his waiting arms, letting her ride out her orgasm with his fingers still working her and steaming fragrant water enveloping her body.

It was uncanny how much it helped her, she was droopy eyed, thoroughly enjoyed the bath, especially the part when she got to bathe him, she absolutely loved gliding her hands over Cristoffs body. Until him the men she'd been with had been slender, muscular, but nowhere near on Cristoffs level and she'd never thought she would ever be with a man like him, had always sort of pictured herself with someone along the lines of Hibikis looks, build and stature.

Yet here she was, and her was hers, or would be, a large powerfully built man with eyes like the star filled sky, her man, all hers. It was a good and satisfying thought.

Once bathed they dressed and Cristoff, who knew his way around the embassy pretty well, led her through it.

"I want you to meet my oldest brother, he's the Ambassador in residence right now for Bosco here…" He was telling her, holding her hand as they walked.

"Farron Pradesh?" She asked and Cristoff smiled, he knew she admired his father, she'd told him so, so since she followed the political happenings, it made sense she would know who his oldest brother was.

He'd hoped to catch Farron in the study, instead, both of his brothers came around the corner ahead and stopped.

"Was looking for you…Vander, glad to see you. Lucy Heartfillia, my brothers, Farron and Vander Pradesh, the eldest and youngest of my family, Vander is a year younger than me. Farron, Vander…Lucy is…my mate." As soon as he said both of his brothers, even elegant refined and inhumanly self-controlled Farrons jaw fell open.

The gape turned into a grin quickly though and Lucy was suddenly swept into a huge, crushed between two very tall, very strong men.

It was almost bizarre the stark differences yet huge similarities between the men. Farron wore the elegant hand made tailored suit with Boscan flags on the shoulders and commendation pins and medals on the lapel, had pale sky blue eyes that were incredibly expressive and warm and mahogany colored thick hair that fell in well kept layers brushing the tops of his shoulders. He had the thick lashes, the tan skin, was fit, healthy, muscular under the suit and had the same mischievous glint in his gaze, the same easy smile as Cristoff and Bickslow.

He had a refinement, and elegance about him but he also held a large enough magic energy about him it surprised Lucy but she figured it shouldn't have.

Vander had black hair like Cristoff though his was wavy and a little shorter, where the sun had snuck in highlights on Cristoff they were deep blue on Vander they were a rusty red and Vanders eyes were the color of rich red wine. He had the thick lashes, the smile, the look of someone who was playful, like his brothers, and a sharp edge to him, just like his brothers, you could tell underneath the smile was someone you shouldn't make angry.

As opposed to the flawless suit Farron wore, Vander was in dark blood red lightly padded armor head to foot that was skin tight, like all the clothes here had to be, showing off a tall powerfully built body more lithe than Cristoffs, very similar to Bickslow.

That made four out the five Pradesh brothers she had now met, and whatever Arman had raised them on worked and should be distributed world wide, all of them were handsome on the level of panty dropping girls fainting hoping to be caught in their arms sort of a level.

There were congratulations but Farron hardened his expression after a few minutes.

"You know, much as I love seeing you all, especially Bix since the ass hasn't come home in years, your ship will be cleared in two hours and escorted to safe airspace once it leaves the skyport, we were coming to tell you and see if you might want something to eat before you leave?" Farron asked.

"We haven't had much more than granola bars in two days." Lucy admitted and Farron sighed "Well, than let me feed you all before I get you the hell out of this mess I'm trying to get sorted out. I might leave myself, the Aisipel isn't hovering just to protect the Embassy, if things get much worse I'll have Vander steal me aboard the Aisipel and get out of here until Atla pulls their collective head out of their ass." He spat.

"Just don't wait till last minute for that evacuation big brother." Cristoff said as they walked to the hall the rooms all branched off of and started waking/ inviting everyone.

"So the factions continue to grapple for power, the King is sluggish at best at responding to the issue so we've learned to just get the hell out of town when thing get really bad and don't return until they're clamoring for us to." Farrons said.

They chatted for a little longer but when bellies were full it wasn't long before an aid came to tell Farron the Sunlion was ready to leave.

Smiling Farron led them to the Embassy's own skyway since the others were all sealed.

The Captain of the Sunlion took them aboard grinning, rather liking having been moved to the Embassys private dock, usually reserved for gun ships. They boarded and were shown to two rooms that had 6 beds with little night stands beside them and the standard Boscan community showers, a dining room and with rushed hugs from Lucy for Farron and Vander that had both men smiling the Sunlion lifted away from the Skyport and They all looked out over the burning areas of Josta, could see Wyverns circling, fighting still raging across the city.

It was a place Lucy never wanted to see again and was deeply grateful to leave behind as they were escorted high into the sky by a Boscan gunship that stayed with them until they were well underway, peeling off after a couple of hours to head back to Josta and the turmoil that seemed to represent the small country of Atla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 10

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sin was a country all about fishing and emeralds, opals and various kinds of clams, muscles, oysters, shrimp and other types of shellfish. Surrounded by a variety of waters on three sides they built some of the finest ships on the sea and boasted the finest emeralds, pearls and opals in all of Earthland.

Theirs was a culture of hard working people proud of their seaside home and it took the team just over 4 days to get there, half of that still over Desierto though at their altitude the heat wasn't as stifling.

They were all still very grateful to watch Desierto recede behind the ship as it flew out over the water and crossed the straight of Eastsea to Sin and it's rocky peninsula landscape. Trading sands for the cool grays and subdued greens of a country by the sea.

Lapsida was about the size of Hargeon at home, with much more extensive dock systems that stretched out over the waters. The Skyport was as busy as the docks though, mostly with exports since Sin produced more than it needed in most things, crops grew well, the climate was distinctly four seasons but only Fall could really be harsh with a lot of rain and sleet.

The people were friendly, not Capresa friendly, but easy to approach and they found the inn they were booked to stay at and everyone checked into their rooms delighted they would be staying here in Lapsida since their search covered the rocky hills and shorelines around it. Lapsida sat at the tip of Sin, a strategic decision meant to keep the capital as far from Pergrande as possible lest it just end up absorbed by their massive neighbor.

Lucy literally giggled in delight upon finding a large bathtub in the bathroom of the room she was sharing with Cristoff and the Lunar slayer smiled, shaking his head at her when she announced it was her favorite thing so far about Sin.

She came up behind him while he was helping Rastaban sort through which clothes would be most appropriate for the climate and wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead against him back and he stilled, turning his head "You ok?" He asked.

"Just so glad to be away from the desert…" Lucy breathed and he nodded, he couldn't agree more with that sentiment. He'd spent the first day aboard the Sunlion dealing with occasional little bouts of tears from her and she'd been having nightmares that even the descriptions when she could calm enough to give them, made him uncomfortable.

Last night he'd put her to sleep and forced her in softer dreams with his magic because she needed better sleep and that had made a difference, she was smiling today.

Once settled everyone filed down to meet at a café across from the inn.

"Ok search team like we had in Caelum, we're looking for a cave of some sort, this is a simple straight forward culture centered on worship and respect for the sea. Prefer nobody search after dark since the waters are pretty strong surrounding us and storms tend to come up quick according to the locals. You can start whenever you're ready, our next stop is going to be in Enca across the straight then north into Pergrande so the sooner we're done here, the faster we can keep moving!"

Freed told them and they all headed out, eager to get out into the city and begin preparing to search.

Something bothered Laxus as he walked with Evergreen, Freed, Gray and Wendy and he was having trouble putting his finger on it for nearly an hour as they walked slowly through the City because Evergreen was determined to purchase at least one set of Emerald earrings and a true Harlequin Opal, a rare type of black opal that she had always wanted.

As he looked around trying to figure out what it was about the city that was bothering him it dawned on him. He hadn't seen hardly any men.

The desk clerk at the Inn was a woman, every staff member at the café had been female that he'd seen, and so far every store they had walked into had been run by women.

To top it off, they were getting plenty of attention. That in itself wasn't entirely new for Laxus, he usually tended to gather female attention, but with no men seeming to be anywhere….it was beyond strange.

"How many men have you seen so far Gray?" He asked and the Ice Make wizard frowned, redirecting his attention from the two pretty women running a booth selling fresh clams and oysters to Laxus and looking around with a sudden frown, seeming to do a mental tally and coming up with an unsettling conclusion just like he had.

"Not one…" He said. Evergreen frowned "That's ridiculous…" she said and went to the stand "We just got in…I haven't seen any hunky fisherman yet…" She said brightly and the women giggled "Well they're out fishing of course, they can be gone for months, all of the men fish. They can handle the heavy nets and such better." One said.

"I bet your blonde friend there could haul one in all by himself…" the brunette at the stand said, openly licking her lips and almost drooling looking Laxus up and down.

Evergreen recoiled a little. "Ah, well, I bet you miss them a lot." She said. The women both had their eyes locked on Laxus now nodding and looking hungry.

"Little less tonight…so nice you all came into town…a few of us have been without for months now. None of the ships have come into port recently, we know some are grouping before they come in, they do that sometimes so no small group of men have to come in alone, " The woman laughed "Your big blonde looks like he can handle it though, I kinda like the green haired one too…."

The brunette smacked the other pointing up the street behind Laxus and the others, Evergreen turned and saw Lucy and Erza walking with Cristoff and Natsu.

"Oh Gods of water, another nice big one….and look at the one with the pink hair… hey are any of you married?" The Brunette asked. Evergreen blinked, taken aback by the womens odd behavior. "uh…well…no, not officially…the Blonde woman and the tall guy with the black hair are a couple, but other than them…"

The brunette nodded "Oh, thank you, what's the Blonde womans name?"

"Lucy, that's Lucy." Evergreen replied. Confused.

"So none of the other men are actually taken…makes it perfect." The darker haired woman smiled at her companion.

"Almost, perfect would be if tall dark and gorgeous weren't spoken for."

"Well Mildred can sort that out before the fires light." The other said and Evergreen was frowning, shaking her head and going back to Laxus and the others.

"I heard…I think maybe we should all get back to the inn…" Laxus said and lifted his com, calling Bickslow while he sent Gray to gather Cristoff and the others so they could all go back together.

Evergreen wasn't happy about it, wanting to shop, but she agreed it was probably best to stay inside for the night, they were in a foreign country, knew nothing about it, and the locals were acting funny.

Once inside they sat around the bar and Evergreen sighed. "I'm suddenly homesick, is that strange?" She asked.

"No, I am too, I miss Wessermans Strawberry Cake." Erza sighed.

"Didn't you pack some Erza?" Lucy asked, remembering going through all of that with Virgo.

"Yes but I am trying to make that last and I have not encountered finer strawberry cake yet, I was hoping perhaps I would." Erza said.

"Beers cold, wings are spicy and I like the fresh seafood so I'm good." Bickslow grinned.

They had all relaxed into comfortable camaraderie when the innkeeper who had ckecked them in approached. She was a sweet looking woman in her late 40s by the looks of her and smiled at Lucy.

"You're Lucy right? May I speak with you in private for a few minutes dear?" She asked.

Lucy had been happily leaning on Cristoff, munching celery sticks while he and Bickslow worked through a plate of hotwings and she exchanged glances with him, he shrugged and she stood and followed the woman into the connecting room.

"Your group has 7 men in it, Two in particular are big very attractive men, all of them look strong and capable and I've been eavesdropping a bit and everyone seems so good to each other, they're good men, I can tell." She said smiling and Lucy tried not to frown rudely in confusion but it was a weird thing for someone to say, She supposed though it had to be a compliment?

"Yeah they are, uh…thanks." She managed, what did you say to something like that?!

"The tall one with the black hair, you two are sharing a room, is he your husband?" She asked and Lucy bit her lip, suddenly a little alarmed, they should have thought about this, they couldn't necessarily share a room in some of the places they were travelling to, maybe this was one of those, there were few men around, maybe the people here didn't believe in men and women living together?

Somehow, instinct though told her not to admit she and Cristoff weren't legal and she said "We will be soon, we're on an extended job right now with the team so we had to postpone everything and wait, rent and work come first." She said.

The woman nodded firmly respect in her eyes. "Yes, yes of course, labor, your trade, it is always first and always should be, I am relieved you and your group believe that. So he is yours, you must be impatient to get married, waiting can be so hard. My husband was delayed by a storm at sea and we had to postpone our wedding twice so I understand." She patted Lucys shoulder and Lucy smiled, feeling a little better but still a little un-nerved by the strange conversation.

"Our little city here only gets to see its men a few times a year because they fish and work trap lines or descend into the mines to support us and our families. Tonight we are expecting a few ships in, and there will be much celebrating, many of the womens haven't seen their men in months, some will not tonight, so those men who are not attached, and attached ones who's wives approve, they participate in a ritual in the temple below the city. The Sirens come and feed on the energy produced and they then leave our ships alone. So you see, participation, it helps the women lonely for their men, and keeps the men at sea safe from the Sirens and Hags who would harm them if not for the rituals." She explained. Lucys eyes widening as she went on.

"So I am asking if your man can participate, he's big and strong, handsome, him and the big Blonde could probably produce a lot, help more than one woman, and of course, you're welcome to participate yourself, or, if you prefer, we can place you and your man in a chamber of your own, the women who will not be sharing, they take chambers and directly produce energy with their men to fill lacrima we give to the Hags and Sirens, so no matter how you chose to help it's all wonderful, your women can participate of course, there will be many strong, virile fisherman and miners there…" She said brightly, smiling.

"I…I'll need to talk it over with my group and see what everyone wants to do…" She stammered. The woman smiled "Of course! And…please, several of the women saw you out earlier with your man, he would be so well received, would make so many of these women happy, consider being in the open ceremony instead of a private chamber…please. What's his name if I may?" She asked offhandedly.

"Cristoff, uh, I need to go talk with my friends…" She excused herself and hurried back out into the tavern, sliding into Cristoffs lap and pushing his hair aside so she could speak quietly by his ear, knowing the other Slayers would listen and she saw Cobra tense and look up when the woman came back in, busying herself filling a couple more pitchers of beer and bringing them to their tables, clearing away empty glasses and asking if they wanted more hotwings or oysters.

Laxus' eyes widened as Lucy whispered what the woman had told her to Cristoff, who remained stoic until she was done then exchanged glances with Bickslow who was frowning.

"You gave her my name?" He asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, she asked, which is weird isn't it? I mean you signed to check in log book to check into the room so she already has your name." Lucy slowed as she spoke, blinking watching Cristoffs eyes harden on Bickslow and flick to Laxus.

"She had to get your permission, by giving her his name willingly, you gave her access to him through you, opened up a pathway, it's very old magic Lucy, Siren magic…it's why sailors have nicknames who travel deep waters, speaking someones true name opens them up for full weakness to Siren calls." Bickslow said softly and Lucy recoiled, looking hard at Cristoff.

"Maybe the Dragon magic will protect me some…" He said softly "I'm resistant to Succubus…" Bicksow shook his head "Not likely, you aren't mated yet, haven't even started it so that magic can't be all that insurmountable, and a succubus is a far cry from a Siren or Sea hag and they have your name willingly given to them by the woman you belong to."

Lucy looked stricken, "I…I didn't know….what can we do? Can we leave?" She asked.

"No airships in the port right now, Sunlion left once their cargo was unloaded, to dangerous to try the water and we don't know the land, being out in the open isn't a better idea in a foreign country." Freed said.

"I can put up rune barriers, traps to hold him and the rest of us for the night…" He suggested. Laxus stood, "Get on it, everyone into your rooms and Freed will trap us all into them so we can't be taken out with magic." He ordered and Lucy stood, Cristoff grasping her hand, he brought it to his lips and smiled reassuringly at her before they hurried upstairs, theirs was the first room Freed did because it was a certainty since they had Cristoffs name given that he would try to go if called.

"Actually, super enforce this room Freed, we'll all stay in here and that way we can watch out for each other." Laxus said and everyone then scrambled to get their things and bring extra blankets and pillows, Freed set the traps, re-enforced everything from every angle he could think of, then they all settled in and hoped the plan would protect them.


	10. Chapter 10 Not all bad

A/N I think I've said before, if I leave a cliffhanger, I'll always post the next chapter soon afterward. So here you go I hope you enjoy! Many thanks to Whyx, Moonbeam, Sassy, Kieri, Western, J.D., Amber, Ash, Sas, Music, Lara, Kitten, your reviews/feedback are really great, helpful and and appreciated, to the guests, the people who PM, all of you, thank you!...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a little after 10 at night it started. Cristoff was Laying back, Lucy asleep on top of him. Evergreen and Natsu were both snoring and suddenly Cristoff stiffened.

Lucy was instantly awake, not just feeling Cristoffs body become rigid, but also suddenly feeling the gentle connection she had to him, the sweet link that had been slowly, softly building between them, vanish into nothingness and leaving a nightmarish void behind in its wake. All she could do as she felt it, watching it happen was make a strangled sound like a whimper.

His beautiful eyes, like a midnight sky, faded and turned dull and he shoved her aside, starting to rise. Laxus' head snapped up when he heard Lucys pained whimper saw Cristoff suddenly shove her from him and get to his feet and the Lightning slayer jumped up, trying to take Cristoff to the floor.

Only he couldn't, the Lunar Dragon brought his shoulder down to meet Laxus' lunge and suddenly the two big men were grappling with each other, Laxus trying to get Cristoff to the ground, Cristoff trying to shrug off his hold.

Bickslow and Natsu jumped in and the three men wrestled Cristoff down to the floor, Bickslow yanking his visor back and trying to regain control of his brother.

"Holy fuck they've got a strong link…." He groaned, trying to cut the chain-like connection that had wrapped around Cristoffs being.

"Just for one night, it will all end at sunrise, nobody will be harmed, just come, give pleasure, receive pleasure for one night…" a Soft voice reached Bickslow and he slid off Cristoff, leaving the struggling man, abandoning his effort to severe the connection to him because there was something calling him.

"Come Bickslow, it is only pleasure, given and taken freely, come, how many times have you already been to such things? This is no different, lots of women, all willing, all wanting you, nobody cares what magic you have, just come." The voice called. It was so true, he'd been to many open things like this in his life, usually with his brothers but he could see Cristoff was ready to go as well so it would be fine, perfectly fine.

He had nothing to lose, nothing at all, it's what he'd be wanting to do anyway!

Cristoff shrugged the men off and headed for the door but magic stopped him…a barrier, Bickslow tried to get through it but it wouldn't let him pass either.

He could see Laxus starting to attack the barrier, lightning snaking all around the room, furniture exploding, a woman screamed.

The first scream didn't reach Cristoff, the others didn't either, but then there was another, one of pain, fear, mixed with a sob and his name and he stopped, trying to look for the source, his eyes were hazy, everything was muddy, why was that?

Another sob, he felt it, guilt, fear, pain, somewhere inside of him he felt another part of him stir, it was angry, furiously so, how dare someone do this, how dare they try to take him, how dare they disrupt what they were building, harm his mate….his mate…He slammed his hands o his face and his hearing sharpened.

"Cristoff….I'm so sorry…Don't go, fight this!" The cry was strangled, it sounded pained and he snapped his head around, Lucy was clinging to him, pulling back on his arm.

The room was ruined, furniture had been blasted to splinters and a large chunk of wood was protruding from the blondes arm.

His eyes flew wide, instantly sharp, clear "LUCY!"

The others were pushing on him, working on the barrier and he narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, the blood running down Lucys arm, Evergreen laying on the floor a bruise already forming on the side of her head from being hit by something, Erza hit Natsu over the head with the hit of her sword and the Fire slayer went down like a sack of bricks.

"Sleep" He said firmly, meeting his brothers dull eyes and watched the eyes roll back and his brother crumpled to the floor.

In moments Cobra, Laxus and Freed were down, Erza knocking Gray out.

"It's a conscious state, just a hazed one….sleep will hold them here but…" Cristoff told Erza who was eying him suspiciously. He ignored that, gripping Lucys arm and frowning.

"This isn't going to feel good…" He warned and she pressed her lips together, her eyes searching his, relief more than anything else filling her golden brown eyes.

"You'll heal it…." She said and he nodded and with no further warning he ripped the chunk of wood out, staying calm as she shrieked and clamping his hand over the wound as blood poured out. A flare of magic and Lucy was standing panting for a moment, mind trying to catch up to how fast she'd gone from an agonizing pain and gaping wound to zero pain and just a few scratches.

She looked up as soon as she'd collected herself, searching those dark blue eyes again and Cristoff smiled thinly.

"We have to go, we don't have the keypiece and we can't exactly let this just go." He said.

"I agree, we must find where they're gathered and stop this, it can not be allowed to continue." Erza agreed firmly.

"We don't know what we're walking into though…" Wendy said, she was helping Evergreen up, attending her injury.

"Yeah and the guys won't be any help…" Lucy observed.

"Wait…you were invited…Cristoff can fake still being under the spell….how did you break that Cristoff?" Erza asked.

The Lunar Slayer smiled, nodding at Lucy "our bond, my inner dragon wasn't standing for letting it get fucked with. I should be fine now, I have it blocked, it's a psychic link, mind control, you shut the mind off to it and it can't hold you though I can still feel the pull. Normal sleep doesn't protect you but clearly the depth my spell uses does." He said waving toward the sleeping men on the floor.

"We'll leave them, do you think you can follow its pull?" Erza asked as Evergreen got to her feet, she kicked Laxus in the hip "Jerk hit me…" She grumbled. Lucy summoned Virgo "Punishment Princess?" She asked bowing. Cristoff smirked, that always got him and he loved teasing Lucy about it.

"I need you to tie the guys up and anchor them into the room, magic cancelling rope please." She said, and Virgo produced rope, Erza helping the maid secure the men. "With the rune barrier in place they won't be able to leave the room since they won't have their magic available to break the runes if they regain consciousness." Virgo said and Lucy nodded, dismissing the maid after thanking her.

"So we'll just go like Lucy is following me down accepting the invitation and…Lucy?" Cristoff stilled, feeling her shudder at his side "Sorry, whole things got me a little freaked out, I'm fine, lets go before they come looking for us…" She prompted and Cristoff frowned, everything felt fine…the feel of her hand in his held its usual warmth so he nodded and they cautiously stepped through the barrier, as long as they were going of their own free will, they could walk through it without trouble.

Once outside the defenses the pull hit Cristoff a lot harder and he could hear the Siren again, he winced and Lucys hand tightened on his.

"It's ok, I've got this…just…damn the thing is strong that's pulling me." He admitted. They fell in behind him, Lucy walking beside him and they crossed the city, which was all but completely abandoned, the streets dark.

There was a trail, narrow and a little nerve racking that Cristoff went right to even though it wasn't visible, it took them down the cliff face overlooking the sea down and finally turning inward under the city and continuing to curl downward until it came out of the damp narrow tunnel into a massive cavern that was lit by hundreds of torches.

The sea came in here from beneath the rock and provided a large pool of gently moving water at the center of the cavern.

"This has been here…a very long time…" Erza breathed, looking around in wonder. It was true, markings along the walls, depictions of things from another era, merfolk were talking with men on ships, standing upright on their tails on a beach seeming to be making some sort of agreement with a group, with a human King shaking the hand of an elegant looking mermaid.

There were already over a hundred people spread out through the cavern, mostly women, where there was a man a group of women were around him and each man wore some sort of collar, from it, because they were mages, they could see magic flowing to a pillar in the middle of the water that disappeared down into the depths below it.

The pillar had a statue of a Mermaid and Merman wrapped around a man and woman, Mermaid kissing the human male, Merman kissing the human female, it was beautiful if a little disturbing.

Erza spotted it then…gleaming a blue in the human womans hair, a blue keypiece. She pointed it out to the others. They hovered a bit at a rise in the rock on the side facing the cavern dipping, too low for them to hide behand from that point downward.

"It's too open, there's no way to get to it without being seen…" Erza hissed. Lucy narrowed her eyes and slid a hand over her keys…"I think I can get it…" She said and a moment later Gemini popped up in front of them, the twins floating before them.

Lucy looked at the keypiece then Gemini. "Can you get it for me?" She asked and the twins grinned, vanishing and they saw them appear at the statue, work together to pull the blue stone from the statues hair, then they vanished again and Lucy grinned, feeling the keys warm under her hand.

"They're giving it to Virgo to keep with the others, so we have it…now what?" She asked.

"I say we get out of here, get the guys and get the hell out of town until we can run into the skyport and onto a damn ship to get out of here." Evergreen said.

"That does not free these people, nor does it stop what is happening here, I'm frankly amazed there's a skyport here, why would Bosco endanger their people this way…" She said.

"Well, the Captain said there was a standing order not to stay in port over night or enter the port at night, the ships only dock during the day, unload, load and leave." Wendy reminded her and Erza shook her head, to her it still made no sense.

"There were people staying at the inn, remember those merchants? Look there." She said, pointing and there was one of the men they had seen in the tavern, collared, looking perfectly happy too.

"Some men come for far across Sin to be here for the ritual, it happens every three months with the crescent moon that is the symbol of the Sea people we enjoy peace with because of this." A voice said and they snapped their heads to the staircase below them where the Innkeeper stood.

"Those men are here willingly, they come every three months to join us. But I can tell you…all of you…you do not wish to participate at all?" She asked. Erza stood "Nobody would want to be forced into this, of course we don't." She snapped.

The woman frowned. "I…I apologize, We grew up here, answering the call is part of who we are, it keeps peace, the ritual is pleasant and hurts nobody yet feeding the pleasure, the love to the seafolk means they help our loved ones who are out on the sea, protect our ships during storms, they have even rescued our people when storms sunk ships, bringing them home to us, all because our people share a peace, an understanding. We share ourselves, human passions, love, they can't experience it like we do." The woman sighed, walking up the stairs and pointing to one of the murals, a Mermaid kissing a sailor.

"That is Amena, Queen of the seafolk, she saw a couple making love on the beach and approached a fisherman, wanting to experience what she had seen. She found she could not, they are not physically able, our people had feared each other for centuries, killed each other, and she felt this could unify us if seafolk could taste humanity, they could appreciate them, and then share a common ground." The woman explained.

She pointed to each of the murals. "She found a way, created this chamber with the help of our ancestors centuries ago, and every three months ever since, the people of Lapsida come here. Usually many more women than men simply because the men are at sea so much, but those who are not, always are here when they can be, a night of love, passion, to share the best of humanity with the people of the sea. But always it has been the willing….usually those who travel here and stay overnight, they know and come just to be part of this…they just don't know how to participate, that's why I asked for your mans name, he would not answer the call if you were not willing to give his name…I really did believe you were willing…everyone always has been…" She said.

"So…this is all consensual?" Erza asked.

The woman nodded "Of course! We all want to preserve our agreement, our peace with the seafolk, our men rarely are lost at sea anymore, even if a ship sinks the seafolk are there to save them and bring them home. It has been this way for centuries…I really…it didn't occur to any of us you might not know, I'm sorry…we saw your men, handsome and young, all so interesting, I guess maybe we were less worried about if you knew and understood everything than we were about making sure you could participate…."

"You know…if you had explained I'm about willing to bet at least a couple of the men in our group would have happily participated…" Cristoff said, he was certain his brother would have, hell, Bickslow might be upset he'd missed out on this, Laxus, probably Gray too…

"They would want to be in control of themselves though, not mind controlled." He added.

The womans eyes widened "Oh! The call just brings them here safely, people have fallen from those stairs, they're slick and very old and we don't want this cavern to become a tourist attraction or something, so we don't change how treacherous the path here is, so new participants are brought here by the Princess." She waved toward the water and they could see near the shore a few Merfolk, leaning their arms on a small dock idly swishing their tails, watching the proceedings, one wore a crown.

"Her siren call stops controlling you once you reach the chamber." She looked past them frowning "Your friends…they….didn't hear it?" She asked.

"We kept them from answering it, Lucy broke Cristoff free from it…to be honest, you terrified us, we were injured fighting the call, we were prepared to come and fight to protect our friends who are restrained back at the inn." Erza said and the woman frowned, looking horrified.

"I am so sorry, like I said…we're not used to people not knowing, understanding…we should have talked with you more but…well…like I said, I think some of us were more excited about your men being involved than we were about making sure you understood everything and agreed to it all…"

Cristoff smiled slightly "Well, the nights still young, we could go back and let them loose. If they "come to" here they can decide then if they want to leave or not right?" He was, after looking around the cavern, certain Bickslow would want to be here, hell, he'd be sure to tell Vander about this, his youngest brother would just love this, he would have himself before he found Lucy.

"You should honestly, share this event, let the Boscan government know about it, a freely shared event that fosters peace and assistance like this between two cultures? I know Boscans who would include this as a regular vacation for them. You'd get more people…lots more…" He said.

The woman stared at him "You think so? Tourists would help our economy a lot…Sins King, he's sort of kept this a secret…"

"He shouldn't…I…uh…know some people who can open up a dialog with your king, maybe reach some sort of arrangement…" Cristoff was smiling, he knew Boscans would think this was just a perfect get away, lovely seaside city, great seafood, shopping, and a ritual sharing passion with sea people…hell, maybe a dialogue could be opened to establish more trade with them.

"I'll go back and let the guys go…" Evergreen offered and Wendy nodded eagerly, this whole thing was a little out of her young comfort zone.

"I would be happy to introduce you to the Princess…she can answer more of your questions…" The woman offered and smiling, still more than a little weirded out but now keenly interested, Lucy Cristoff and Erza followed her, coming down the stairs onto the sand and following a narrow pathway to the little floating dock.

All around there were mostly open but some tented areas with people enjoying themselves…Erza was maintaining a blush now on par with her hair color and Lucy was clutching Cristoffs arm now.

Her Boscan boyfriend seemed more intrigued than embarrassed, which shouldn't have surprised her she supposed but there were people having sex all around them, not everyone, some were just making out….one young man and his girl were laying side by side, kissing frequently playing a board game of all things, both wore the collars though. Looking around she did, honestly, see several people like that.

The Princess was odd, but lovely, human like features but also very different, her skin a pale blueish color, scales edging a smooth face, eyes larger than human ones and dark, no white. Her teeth were also sharp and she had long hooked claws at the end of each finger, thick webbing between each as well. From just below two rounded "breasts" which were not really breasts, having no nipple or distinct center to them, the thicker dark blue scales that covered her tail started. She didn't have much hair, some, between ornate spines, but it was blue and very coarse and thick looking and not long.

Her crown sat among her spines, and the soft magic coming from the pillar flowed to it.

The three other merfolk at the dock wore less ornate bands on their heads that also received the magic and Lucy suddenly saw dozens, likely many many more merfolk swimming beneath the water around the pillar. Still, she sensed no actual "power" being exchanged, just the soft magic flowing to and from the pillar.

"I am Amena the 19th, crown princess of my people." The Princess said and the voice was in their heads, the Princess had a mouth, but possibly not the vocal ability to speak Lucy imagined.

"I'm Cristoff…my mate…Lucy, our friend Erza, it is an honor to meet you." He was, after all, the son of an Ambassador, and he had a feeling, his brother and father were both seriously going to want to come and investigate this once he told them about it.

"Mildred forgot herself it seems, I apologize if my call alarmed you or caused harm, I can sense your men still up there, we would not harm any of you, this ritual is purely consensual….my people, we do not know the wonderful sensation, the feelings your people do, we can not produce them, though over the centuries we have developed a deep appreciation of them and have been trying to…recreate…some of what we perceive while this happens." The princess said.

She explained their bodies didn't have the receptors humans did, reproduction for them was done in caves, females laid eggs, males came and fertilized them after the female left, there really wasn't much intimacy and away from the ritual every three months, even when they tried to reproduce the feelings they had come to enjoy so much, they couldn't without the help of the ritual.

No power was taken, they didn't technically "feed" on what happened, just shared, were able to through the magic the first Amena had created centuries ago. Merfolk lived long lives, this Amena was the 19th, her mother the 18th to bear the name and mantle of leader the princess was, by her best guess, about 300 years old herself, her mother much older, and there had been 17 Amenas before her, the ritual had been going on for many many centuries, since before the holy wars.

In exchange for the people of Lapsida maintaining the ritual, the sea people watched over the fisherman, and the women whose loves were at sea got companionship, intimacy, whatever they wanted at least every three months.

Strange…yes…but the whole thing wasn't the sinister thing they had feared it was.

"Um…hey bro…" Cristoff turned as his brother and the others walked up, looking around more than a little wide eyed, Freed dabbing at a bloody nose with a handkerchief trying to keep his eyes on the dock.

"Bix, did Mildred explain?" Cristoff asked, seeing the woman smiling behind them and noting some other women looking up hopefully from lounges and such on the sand surrounding the water.

"Yeah…so…" Bickslow was a little overwhelmed, had just woken from a dazed trance on the stairs overlooking a cavern full of people doing all sorts of things from kissing, cuddling and making out to full on group sex in some spots.

Cristoff introduced the group to the Princess, who chatted with them, answered their questions, and Freeds nose stopped bleeding, his eyes becoming keen as he started asking questions himself, many having nothing at all to do with the ritual and instead more to do with the sea people, their culture, lifestyle and such.

Bickslow was now grinning "So yeah, Vander is going to be fucking jealous as hell…" Bickslow said. Cristoff smirked "And I figured you'd want to be here."

"You figured right…so there's a blonde over there smiling at me…" Bickslow said and stepped off the dock and headed for a beautiful woman grinning at him from a little ways away. Mildred handed him a collar "Wear this, whatever you share is up to you, wearing this means the Princess and her people will know it, we try to only share the best of ourselves." Mildred said, Bickslow smiled, snapping the collar around his neck "Oh…I'll give em my best all right…" He promised.

Cristoff was still chuckling when he felt a collar slip around his own neck and turned in surprise to see Lucy locking it in place. His mouth fell open.

"You….want to be here? You know I don't mind but I wasn't figuring you'd want to stay…" He said.

Lucy smiled "Not everyone is fucking their brains out, and it's not just about sex is it? Like she said, share the best…" Lucy said and Cristoff smiled "True…so…lets find someplace to relax then…" Mildred smiled at him "There's a free tent over there, comfortable, nobody will bother you, do what you wish, just sleep if it's all you want…if you decide to share him…just wave to me, I'll bring others to your tent." She waved toward a tent a short distance away and Lucy grinned, tugging him after her over to it.

Erza drew a deep breath, opting to sit down with Freed and join the discussion he was having, even Natsu had wandered off, accepted a collar, and she had one in her hand but couldn't bring herself to put it on.

"Wine? You are welcome to sit as long as you wish, but we'd love for you to feel welcome…" Mildred said, offering her a glass Erza accepted and the woman filled it for her, leaving the carafe.

Once the tent was closed Lucy started undoing her dress. There were large soft cushions filling the floor of the tent, a table with a bottle of wine chilling in it, blankets, even a variety of bottles labeled for massage filled with different oils.

"I am not sharing you…" She said firmly and Cristoff chuckled "Well I wasn't expecting you would even want to stay down here…" He admitted.

It was true, he'd though once everyone was down here, made their choices, that he and Lucy would go back up to the Inn and get some sleep. He'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd snapped the collar on him.

"Not a minute of privacy in days, DAYS, lots of them, in succession…" She growled and he smirked. "Feeling deprived?" He asked.

She dropped her dress on the ground and stepped out of it, Cristoffs smile fell, no bra, just lacey panties and a whole lot of Lucys creamy skin and luscious curves. He'd been in comfortable control of himself, the whole disconnect from Lucy and re-establishment of their bond seeming to have made his dragon appreciate what it had enough it wasn't rattling its cage as much as usual even in a cavern thick with the scent of arousal and passion.

He'd been fine until he saw her body, scented her arousal…then he was undone…

Her hands were almost shaking as she pulled his shirt free from his pants and he helped, tossing it off dropping his pants and stepping from them before greedily pulling her to him and sinking down with her into the soft cushions.

His dragon was back full force in moments and he was struggling with it, something about the collar, it almost relaxed his usual resistance, eased his desire to keep firm control of himself.

He was kissing her, and she was tangling her hands in his hair, kissing him back fervently, her lips parting begging for him to deepen the kiss and he did, laying half on top of her a hand palming one of her full breasts while his tongue curved into hers.

She arched up into him, always so deeply responsive, so hungry for him and he ached so bad for her, wanted so much to make her his, to claim her, see his mark in her skin, know she was truly his, not just meant to be.

A little over a month now, and it hurt more every day waiting. How many dragons waited so long? None, Nurem hadn't even said it was an option, told him he'd be an idiot if he waited a minute before he had his mate in his bed, his teeth in her flesh once he'd found her.

Yet here he was, struggling again with himself, suffering more, needing and wanting, his dragon out of its mind with lust, pumping that lust into him making his heart race, his blood burn in his veins. His fangs hurt, the itch had given way to ache a while ago.

Maybe he could…there were three bites after all, some dragon slayers would set that first one and have to wait before they had the time and privacy to deliver the rest. It wasn't ideal, it wasn't advised, Nurem had said only fools did it, that the desire grew, but he couldn't even comprehend the idea of wanting Lucy more than he already did.

He knew slayers had sex with their mates before they began mating, maybe they could, Gods he'd resisted this long, he could keep his fangs to himself couldn't he? Sure he'd doubted it all along, Nurem said the compulsion was hugely powerful once he was within his mate, once they were actually having sex, her orgasm would drive him to it, his own would hold off until he did…so he couldn't cum inside of her unless he bit her once the bonding had started, and he knew very well it had.

He could kick himself, if they'd fucked before at least he'd know what it was like to be with her that completely, but no, he'd waited, because Nurem said physical union would make the need painful faster and he'd been all certain they had to wait until the job was over because he knew once he started he wouldn't be able to stop.

Lucy was moaning, gasping, mewling in sweet deep lusty pleasure beneath him, his touch, his kiss, he knew her body so well, knew how to give her pleasure, but he didn't know how to take it yet, it gave him a great deal just doing what he was doing, and when she went to work on his body herself, Gods…she was to the point she really could drive him as hard as she wanted and they hadn't even had full sex yet.

He ground himself against her and she groaned, wrapping her legs around him, meeting his movements with her own and he grit his teeth, his boxer briefs, her little lace panties kept them apart but at least the sensation was there on a level he got some enjoyment from.

Rubbing himself into her center, the heat came right through the thin cloth, and his fingers slid under her panties, a pained groan escaping him when he felt how wet she was.

"Your so wet for me…Gods…when I finally get inside you I'm going to fuck you for days…" He growled and Lucy bucked her hips against him, he pushed two fingers into her tight entrance letting his hips push his movement, he'd use his damn fingers as a surrogate for his deprived cock, at least it was something…

Lucy absolutely went wild beneath him, rolling her hips into him and he hissed but kept going, it had to be the most agonizing sweet pleasure he'd ever felt. Her full breasts rubbing against his bare chest, her lips latched onto his neck she was going to leave a hell of a mark but he didn't care, he'd wear it with pride.

"More…Gods…more Cristoff…"She begged and he complied his thumb working her little bud, his free hand assaulting a nipple. He felt one of hers grasping his shoulder but the other, dear Gods she got it between them and into his underwear, her slender fingers closing on him and he snarled and their movements made her hand slide along his length.

There was no hope of lasting long, Lucy was about out of her mind, her own body knew he wasn't giving her everything he had to give, wanted what her hand was caressing deep inside of her, she knew he'd probably almost hurt he was so big, but Gods to be filled by him, to have him inside of her, she ached so badly for it, his fingers felt incredibly good, better than any actual man she'd been with, she just sensed, knew, he had so much more to offer and there was a deep part of her that wanted all of him, every bit, needed it, needed that deeper connection, the full and complete union they were so close to but not quite giving each other.

She loved him, all of her did, heart, mind, body, soul. From his mischievous smile to his deep dark blue eyes, to his delectable body, his humor, his kindness, his affection, his respect and appreciation for her, for her magic, her spirits. He was everything she had ever wanted and so much more.

Waiting was terrible but he was so very worth it. When she came her body convulsed with the waves of pleasure that raked through her, she felt him lose control, his shaft pulsing in her hand, seed spilling hot up her wrist and onto her belly, it was an erotic sensation, she looked forward to feeling that within her, but for now she was exhausted, sated, panting, body slick with sweat.

Cristoff sagged, dropping to her side so he didn't crush her. Not the ideal ending, messy, but he didn't really care, he'd held enough little bits of control her skin was unmarked still, he was hers, knew it, she owned him completely already, but he was happy with that, just wishing he could go farther, give her more of himself, take her, claim her, make her as much his as he was hers in every way possible.

4 more keypieces left to find. Then they could go home, 4 more and he could finally claim his mate, Gods he'd meant what he'd said too, once he started he was going to fuck her for days, weeks, until neither one of them could damn well move, until the mark was black and bold in her skin and his dragon was quiet.

Those thoughts carried him to sleep, still clutching Lucy to him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy stirred slowly, she could hear people talking, could smell food too, delicious food, and coffee, and she was so hungry…Opening her eyes she was a little startled for a moment then memories of the night before flooded in and she wriggled.

Cristoffs arms were still snug around her, and she had to admit this was comfortable, but she was hungry, and wanted to find a bathroom, and clothes…and seriously needed to clean up….

"Punishment princess?" Virgo popped in and Lucy grinned up at her.

"Help he untangle myself from the sleeping dragon here." She giggled and saw Cristoffs lips curl into a smile though his eyes remained closed.

"You could ask…" He pointed out huskily.

"Would you let me go so I can clean up and find a bathroom and food?" She asked sweetly and the arms loosened around her, Cristoff rolling to his back, an arm sliding up under his head.

Virgo produced a robe. "There is the pool, and over against the wall beneath the stairs there are mens and womens restrooms princess, including showers…" She said and Lucy gratefully accepted the robe, wrapping herself in it and looking at Cristoff who heaved a sigh.

"Ok, the food smells good, got a spare robe Virgo?" He asked and the maid grinned, holding up a large black robe. Lucy frowned slightly "Where did you get that?" She asked. Virgo smiled "Rastaban Princess, it is his, he offered it when we sensed you waking and I said you would both need one."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the maid "Wait…you were with Rastaban? Are you two…" she waved her hands and the maid blinked at her "We are lovers princess, since you and Master Cristoff are together now, the stars of Draco have been able to speak with us, it happened very quickly, Rastaban provides amazing punishment."

Cristoff snorted and started laughing at Lucys wide eyed expression, wrapping himself in the robe and leaning over Lucy shoulder to grin at the Maid "I bet he does." He kissed the ring on his finger and put an arm around Lucy "You may want to help her to the showers Virgo…you might have broken her a bit." He snickered, kissing her temple.

Lucy shook her head, Angel had told her she should keep track of the relationships the spirits had with each other and now Cristoffs two stars were apparently mingling with her spirits?

The showers were open, but at least separated men and women. Virgo helped her in and brought her clothes to change into, promising to wash her clothes from the night before and asking if she should check with the other team members still in the cavern which Lucy agreed she should and thanked her for.

When she emerged, carrying her sandals, in a simple pair of denim capris and a white button down shirt, hair pulled back into a single braid, she smiled seeing Cristoff, standing by Mildred in snug jeans that were rolled up because of the sand, barefoot, a plain white v-neck t-shirt hugging his torso, stretching over his bicep as he lifted a mug to his lips, black hair hung loose and damp to his shoulders her heart just warmed in her chest.

He was hers…that tall gorgeous man, who was smiling and chatting with the older woman grilling something on a large grill, was really, truly hers and he looked up, caught her eye and she could feel the warmth in that dark blue gaze, love…did he love her? She sure as hell loved him, he did didn't he? He wanted her, was going to commit himself for all eternity to her, even if he didn't love her now, he could, would, she would earn his love, she was sure of it.

"What's cooking?" She asked as she came up to them, slid happily under Cristoffs arm and felt it tighten around her, felt him press a warm kiss to her temple.

"I've got griddle cakes, eggs, flounder, and over here some fresh coffee or tea…" Mildred offered. Lucy had actually taken the mug from Cristoffs hand and was greedily drinking down the steaming deliciousness. He took his coffee like she did, with a little cream and ungodly amounts of sugar since they both had brutal sweet tooth's. She wasn't sure when she had started just taking drinks out of his hands, or food from his plate, but she knew she'd been doing it and he never seemed to object.

Mildred grinned "So Coffee it seems." She smiled, pouring a little more into the mug. "She has a habit of just taking whatever I'm having." Cristoff chuckled. Mildred nodded "and you don't mind." She said, he shook his head "Not a bit."

Mildred handed them both plates with eggs, and griddle cakes that were some of the best Lucy had ever had, cooked in butter on the griddle over the fire they even had this crust of seared butter and batter around the edges.

"Mildred says she always cooks a huge breakfast for everyone after the ritual, and she's not worried about the damage we caused." Cristoff said and Lucy looked up sheepishly, they had demolished that room…

"Not at all, my fault really, I should have explained things…and I'll give you two a different room since that one will need repairs I'll make arrangements for later today." Mildred said warmly.

"We won't need them, forgive me…I hate to interrupt, Good Morning…" Freed had come up, smiling, gratefully accepting a mug and tea.

"You won't need a room?" Mildred asked.

"No, 6pm tonight we will be leaving aboard a cargo ship called the Vermana for Sodella Enca, the next stop on our journey, short trip, just a few hours it seems." Freed said, eyes widening as Mildred handed him a plate heaped with Griddle cakes and eggs.

"Oh nice! I've ridden on the Vermana, it flies back and forth between Sodella and Lapsida, we do a nice trade with them for milk, cheese, butter and textiles for fish, pearls and opals. My sister runs the Inn near the port with her husband, I could get you rooms there if you'd like, she runs a nice place. She would have been here last night but her daughter took a fall, got knocked down by one of their milk cows and broke her leg." Mildred offered.

Cristoff grinned "I could help her daughter, I'm a healer…"

Mildreds eyes widened. "You're a doctor?" She asked. Cristoff shook his head "Not a doctor, I'm a mage, I use healing magic. So similar, but I went through different schooling you could say."

Mildred bit her lip, almost tearing up. "Could you…could you help my shoulder? I took a bad fall a few months ago, broke it I think…we have a doctor here but he's limited, Lapsida may be the capital of our little country but the big time healers, the nobles and such they live inland closer to Pergrande now where they built the new Palace about 10 years ago. Honestly things are nicer without them, as long as fish and gems keep getting into cargo ships they leave us be, but we don't have the finer things noblemen bring."

Cristoff pulled his arm from around Lucy and moved to Mildred, Lucy smiled watching him set his hands on the womans shoulders and her blush was adorable considering the woman had pretty much hosted a semi-orgy over night.

Still, she was an older woman with gray hair streaking through brunette locks so she probably wasn't used to men like Cristoff putting their hands on her anymore, though you could tell looking at her when she was young she'd probably been breathtaking, she still really was.

"Sorry, been about 16 years since a handsome thing has touched me…" Mildred laughed at her own reaction.

Lucy frowned slightly "I was wondering if you were married…" She said, she hadn't seen a ring.

"Oh I was, Jestin passed 16 years ago in an accident, the horses spooked that were pulling the wagon he and another man were taking to Emella, the next town over and he…well…they told me he didn't suffer. He gave me two beautiful daughters, your friend with the funny hair was with Greta last night and I think Rori was with your big blonde friend…they were both very happy this morning." She chuckled.

"I'm so sorry…" Lucy breathed but Mildred suddenly groaned and almost collapsed, eyes rolling back and Cristoff smiled sheepishly, catching her with one arm around her and holding her up.

"Uh…yeah, fixed the shoulder…lots of pinched nerves because it didn't set right but I uh…fixed that…" He said chuckling.

"Oh my GODS….that….it's been hurting so bad for so long….you have no idea…." Mildred groaned.

She was still leaning back against Cristoff, blinking wide eyes for a couple of minutes and Freed chuckled pouring himself some more tea and handing a mug to Bickslow as he came up looking curiously at Cristoff holding Mildred.

"He healed her old shoulder injury." Lucy told him and Bickslow grinned nodding "Ahh, good, was wondering why you weren't getting all jealous what with brother dear holding another woman and making her moan and all." He set the collar he'd worn through the night into the box by the grills that was marked and already near full of others, Lucys and Cristoffs already in it.

She punched his shoulder and the Seith cackled, greedily accepting a plate that Freed piled up with food.

They ate, enjoyed talking with Mildred for a bit, the sea fold had gone some time near dawn they learned from Freed, who had stayed up most of the night talking with them.

Erza was with me too…" He looked around curiously not spotting her. "Maybe she went back to the inn…"

As he said it though Laxus and Erza suddenly emerged from a nearby tent and Lucy about dropped her plate.

Freed did drop his.

Natsu, who had been greedily shoveling food in his face choked on his current mouthful and Gray just stared.

Cristoff had just managed to set Mildred right and was wrapping an arm around Lucy, narrowly saving the coffee mug from dropping from her loose fingers.

Laxus was glaring as he came up to them, Erza was blushing as red as her hair. "All right, don't lose your shit people." Laxus growled, accepting a mug from a still gaping Freed.

"I…" Freed couldn't seem to speak.

"Nice, you shagged the amazon, bout time, you've been drooling over her for like…years." Bickslow said around mouthfuls of griddle cake not even looking at them and clearly not surprised. He wouldn't be, he'd seen Erzas soul, and his best friends, known way before either of them had they were leaning toward each other, even teased Laxus about it from time to time, suffering some electrocutions for his meddling more than once.

"I…you have?" Erza was about to say something but then blushed even brighter and looked wide eyed at Laxus.

He glared at Bickslow, rubbing the back of his neck…"Well…oh come on, you're beautiful Erza, there's not a man in the guild that hasn't wanted you." He said.

"Not me." Natsu said.

"Me neither, not that way anyway." Gray added.

"Yeah well you two are idiots." Laxus snapped "I'm going to get packed." Just that fast he turned and was marching to the stairs.

"There's an easier way back up over on the north wall!" Mildred called and Laxus waved, changing directions.

Erza stared into her mug, and chewed her lip.

"Oh I am so giving him every level of hell…" Cristoff said grinning.

"Just make sure you're correctly grounded to avoid getting …uh…dead." Bickslow warned.

"Well…I plan to help and Laxus had better not shock me or kill my mate." Lucy smirked, earning a wicked chuckle from Cristoff and hard kiss on the mouth "You're sexy when you're evil." He declared. Looking at Erza he frowned a bit and nudged Lucy toward her. "Come on guys, we need to get ready to be on the ship this evening and I know you all had things you wanted to pick up in town, lets leave the ladies alone…" Natsu and Gray were fast on their feet, thanking Mildred and hurrying along, they saw "dangerous girl time" and knew to keep their distance.

Freed bowed to Mildred, thanked her, and Bickslow sighed, thanking Mildred and letting his brother shove him toward the door with only a few whines about still being hungry.

"Ok…what happened?" Lucy asked.

Erza heaved a sigh. "I saw him come back from the other side of the beach where he'd been with a few women and I wanted to ask him about our next stop." She said.

"You were with Freed Erza, you could have asked him, come on…seriously, you can talk to me you're practically my sister!" Lucy urged and Erza bit her lip.

"Ok, I went into the tent I saw him go into and we did honestly start talking about the mission, but then…he's so…handsome…so strong…and since Jellal married Meridy… I really didn't think he felt anything for me but he told me I looked beautiful and…I couldn't stop myself…I almost attacked him Lucy, threw him down on the pillows in that tent and started tearing his clothes off and the next thing I knew I was riding him so hard he was struggling to breathe….it was…glorious…I didn't have to hold back at all…he's strong enough for me to just…let go…we…we went through the rest of the night just tearing at each other like animals…I still…want more too…I'm a slut!" She cried suddenly and Lucys eyes flew wide and she managed to grab the mug from the womans hands and set it on the table before wrapping her arms around her crying friend.

"Dear you're no slut, the collars sort of encourage you to be a little more open with yourself and your feelings and my own daughter went after that big blonde beast and she doesn't even know him. You just went after what your heart desired, nothing slut-like about that." Mildred said firmly and Lucy smiled at the woman "Yeah, Erza, come on, Laxus is great, and you've said a few times he's hot, hell every woman in the guild thinks he is, Cana has his ass ranked number 1 on her "best ass" list!" Lucy reminded her and Erza chuckled a little, wiping tears from her face.

"After having my hands on it a few times last night I would have to agree with the ranking." She declared. Lucy grinned at her "Yeah? Well, I don't know, Cristoff has a damn fine ass, I may need to talk to Cana about re-evaluating, you may need to defend Laxus' ranking after we get home."

Erza narrowed her eyes "Cristoff does seem to have a nice ass, but Laxus' is superior…and Laxus is guild." She pointed out, eyes sparking at the challenge just like Lucy knew they would.

"Bacchus isn't and he's number 6 right now so guild membership is not required." Lucy pointed out. Erza frowned. "I still think Laxus' would be better…" She said.

"But Cristoffs hasn't been judged, when we get home I am so having Cana redo the list." She said.

Erza narrowed her eyes "I can not offer an opinion until I've had my hands on the ass in question, I have…thoroughly…evaluated Laxus…" She said.

"Well he's ranked number one right now but you know Bickslow is number two on that list, Gajeel is number three, then Gray than Elfman." Lucy said.

"Giving us three of the top five to compare with…very well Lucy, I will consider the challenge to my favorite of the rears in question. We will need to do further evaluations…" Erza said firmly, turning and heading for the north wall. Lucy grinned, waving to Mildred and hurrying after her friend. Erza was all about competition and assuring things were properly weighed and considered when possible.

Lucy had no idea how her roll in the sack with Laxus would play out, but at least she'd gotten her friend out of the seeming emotional shock she'd been in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I said DROP IT." Laxus snarled as he headed up the stairs. They had just landed in Enca, Sodella was a small city like Lapsida had been but just as beautiful, perched on the edge of the sea.

Where Sin was rocky, Enca was more pastoral and boasted farms. It wasn't a wealthy country, but it had a fine fleet of ships and was proud of its athletes, something it seemed to produce a lot of. Physical "games" were held every other year in Sodella challenging the physical strength of the athletes who now would come from all over Earthland to compete in them. The "Encan Games" Were famous and winning an event there was very prestigious. The ground for the games sprawled across the City that, according to brochures, population quadrupled on game years, which this was not, so the city was a little sleepy.

Tourism for the games had become the countries major industry more than 100 years ago so it was very important to the natives who earned most of their livings during the 3 months every other year the games were held and were somewhat lazy the rest of the time unless they were an individual training to compete.

Lucy planned to pick up some souvenirs, she'd always wanted to attend one of the games, she watched them on Lacrima screen when they were happening, but she had always wanted to see them in person.

Laxus had been not so nicely fending off the curiosity of their team mates, once Evergreen had found out about what had happened between him and Erza the Fairy Mage had turned downright evil trying to get more information out of Laxus and Erza.

Lucy had to admit, it was nice not being on the receiving end of the groups relentless scrutiny for a change. She didn't like seeing Erza get embarrassed, but her friend was bearing up well, and it left Lucy able to hang back with Cristoff and sneak in some nice long kisses, they'd even gotten enough privacy she'd gotten a couple of hickeys on her neck and nobody had noticed them on the flight over to Enca. Being able to reach down and sneak a couple of gropes in had also been fun, she could hardly wait now to get checked into their room so she could enjoy more and Cristoffs leering smile told her he shared that sentiment.

At dinner Laxus finally got everyone to quit pestering him by threatening to shock them all unconscious and drag them to their rooms by their ankles to sleep it off until they were due to start searching tomorrow.

Lucy was beyond thrilled to learn they would be searching the multiple venues for the games, the Keypiece was hidden somewhere in one of the old complexes according to Renauld, either among the construction, beneath it or somehow incorporated. Since every piece they had recovered so far had, in some way, been integrated into a religious or important to the region feature, they could expect it to possibly have some relation to the Gods worshipped on Enca and the likenesses of which were represented throughout the Games venues in homage.

"So Hermes and Nike are the big ones here. Hermes is the God of athletes and athletics and Nike is the Goddess of victory." Lucy said, Freed smiled "Indeed, I've been reading a good bit about them since Renauld told me we were coming here, we should search areas dedicated to paying tribute to them in addition to the rest of course, but given the trend so far that we've seen, it's likely the piece here will be somewhere close to something related to the Gods." He said.

Laxus was more than happy to shift the conversation to the work at hand.

"We'll head out early, breakfast at 6am so everyone get to bed. We'll start searching after breakfast, split into teams and search one venue at a time until it starts getting dark every day until we find it." He announced.

There were a few groans and he smiled maliciously. "If you all weren't being such nosy pests I might give you time to explore, shop and sleep in…" He said darkly.

"Yeah well if you hadn't turned up after an obvious fuckfest with Titania and acted like an embarrassed teenager maybe they wouldn't be so nosy." Cobra snapped back when electricity crackled along Laxus' hand the Poison slayer smiled defiantly at him "You shock me and I say more…" he warned.

Laxus narrowed his eyes and reached for his beer, the electricity fading. Cobra tried to keep out of things, kept his head down for the most part, he hated drama and he hated people messing with him, but Laxus had some things going on he was refusing to face and now it was stirring shit up to the point it was annoying Cobra, Cristoff had at least kept a pretty good lid on shit, Lucy sure hadn't, but even she'd been straight with everyone once she'd gotten it sorted out for herself.

He understood what the Lunar Slayer was going through, sympathized with the man, but at least he was owning it and doing all he could about it. Laxus on the other hand was all wrapped up in denial and angst and so much arrogant bullshit Cobra was ready to strangle him because his thoughts were driving the Poison slayer batty and now he had Titania all fucked up and in turmoil herself and that woman was always a buzzing hornets' nest of messed up emotions as it was.

Cobra liked Laxus, respected him and would honestly follow the man anywhere at this point, he was happy to be a part of the Raijinshuu, but holy hell could the man be a mess.

Laxus knew he couldn't hide what was going on from Cobra, knew the guy probably knew more than he did himself, also knew he'd keep his mouth shut if he didn't give him a reason not to, so he gulped down the last of his beer, stood and went to his room. He'd set them up for an early morning and he was tired after no sleep the night before, smirking to himself and glancing at Erza as he passed her he decided it was worth it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Laxus is talking with Master Makerov, I've made up the team assignments and everyone will head out immediately, Laxus will catch up as soon as he's finished." Freed announced, they had all shuffled unhappily downstairs, even the morning types weren't pleased about being up before the sun was.

There was much coffee drank down and mutinous muttering about Laxus not being present until Freeds announcement. "Ok, Wendy with Laxus and Erza, Gray you're with me and Evergreen, Natsu your with Lucy and Cristoff, Cobra your with Bickslow. Everyone head for the main coliseum, we're starting there because it by itself could take a couple of days." Freed said.

Everyone stood and headed out grumbling. Cobra smirking, Laxus keeping him with Bickslow, who was probably his best friend these days was a nod acknowledging he'd been annoying the Poison slayer. He couldn't hear Bickslow, loved that about the Seith, that he could just relax around the guy, so he listened to Bickslows groggy grumbling with a faint smile, grateful he was being given a sort of "break".

Lucy was actually happy to be working with Natsu and Happy, the Fire slayer was, and always would be, her best friend, and while Happy often annoyed her, she still loved the blue exceed, add in Cristoff and her day was looking pretty good. With Natsu around they wouldn't be getting to handsy with each other, but then she'd spent a good part of the night enjoying Cristoffs skilled hands…and tongue…and lips…

She shook herself, yeah, getting hot and bothered wasn't a good way to start the day.

As they were let into the coliseum Lucy had her little happy giddy Lucy time about being inside the actual Encan Games coliseum and Natsu and Cristoff smiled watching her.

"What's it like?" Natsu asked suddenly and Cristoff looked at him, frowning slightly.

"What's what like?" He asked.

"Finding your mate." Natsu turned serious eyes on Cristoff and the Lunar slayer drew a breath, he'd figured when Freed announced they would work with Natsu Lucys best and closest friend would probably take the opportunity to talk to him, he'd planned on trying to open that door himself. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Lucy, Natsu was going to be involved and he knew it.

"Not "like" anything really, I can't compare it to anything, it's…past everything…I really didn't think I ever would find mine, I wanted to, I'm sure you want to as well, but I sure didn't expect to find her in Fiore, and during a lengthy mission all over Earthland…" He sighed. It was far from the way he'd dreamed finding his mate would be like. Lucy herself was even better than he had even hoped for, he sure hadn't pictured himself with a buxom drop dead gorgeous blonde, no, those dreams hadn't involved much more than driving him to go seek female attention.

"I mean…how does it feel? How did you know? Was there some feeling before? What made it different? What made Lucy different to you?" Natsu tried again. He'd been waiting for a chance to kind of be alone with Cristoff, he hadn't gotten it and still really didn't have it since Lucy was only about thirty feet away looking in wonder at some of the murals along the walkways around the coliseum.

Cristoff he knew had a lot of experience with women, a lot more than he did by a large margin he was sure since Natsus first sexual experience had come with a very pushy eager fangirl after the Grand Magic Games and that had just been a blowjob, though the girl had certainly wanted more.

He'd had full blown sex now a few times, and in Sin he'd had it a few more times too, he definitely enjoyed it, but was eager to understand the difference between time spent with a regular woman, and how his mate would make him feel.

"Phew…ok, uh…well, everything is just…bigger, deeper, more intense with her. You fucked some women at the ritual, I saw you, so I know you know what that feels like. You know the tension, that good anticipation, feeling close to a womans body, seeing her pleased, how that makes you feel?" He asked and Natsu nodded blushing a little and Cristoff had to smile. Bold and loud as Natsu was he was still on the innocent side of things.

"Imagine that just from holding a woman, just from being near her, kissing her giving you more than being inside a normal woman does." Cristoff said, enjoying Natsus blushing awkwardness.

"Everything feels just more with her, stronger, better, more intense. I want her more, hugely painfully more than I've ever wanted any woman in my life, I need her, like I need air. I can feel a void in myself I never knew was there and I know she will fill it, I'm incomplete because we aren't mated yet and I feel that now because I've found her." He said. Natsu smiled "I'm glad, she deserves it you know, every bit of you, there's no amount of good things you could do for Luce that would ever be too much you know, she's a great person, kinda girlie and all lovy and romancy like, even made me cringe some times but you…you seem to like it." He eyed Cristoff and the Lunar slayer smiled "I do actually, my brothers have teased me a lot most of my life because I'm a bit of a romantic at heart, I like pampering a woman, I want to touch, be touched, hugs, kisses, all I can get." He admitted and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're perfect for her." He snorted shaking his head. "I hope I find mine….Igneel told me each of us has someone we're meant for, that I would grow up and be exactly what my mate would want. Seeing you come to Lucy…well…I never doubted my Dad but, now I've seen it happen ya know? I mean, you're from Bosco, what are the odds you'd come to Fairy Tail where she was? I know Bickslows your brother, but it all had to happen just right for you two to get together, even if you are having to wait to mate, and I don't envy that part at all because I can tell it's getting to both of you, still, of everyone I know, Lucy, the way she is, she kind of needed a Dragon Slayer, that level of someone being devoted to her, and with her magic…you're like…." He shook his head.

"He's perfect for me." Lucy said and both men looked up and realized they'd walked up on the celestial mage, caught up to her without realizing they had.

Natsu smiled at her "He really is ya know? I mean Cristoffs like a human celestial spirit." Natsu chuckled and Lucy grinned, she hadn't thought of it that way, but she could see it, Cristoffs magic was wrapped up in the moon and stars like hers.

"Once you're mated, he'll be bonded to you closer than one of your spirits too." Natsu added with another grin and laughed "Come on happy, I wanna look from the air." He called. "Aye sir!" The blue exceed snatched him up and the pair flew out one of the openings, they were quite a few stories up, starting at the top of the coliseum while other teams started in different locations.

"I won't be able to summon you like one of my spirits." Lucy smiled and Cristoff pulled her against him "Not like you do them, but yes, you'll be able to….once the mating mark is set, all you have to do is run your fingers over it a certain way and I'll feel it…I'll want you…and I'll come to get you…" He growled the last against her neck and she leaned into him smiling, humming in approval, feeling every bit of her heat up. She was coming to really love it when her Dragon got playful this way. She smiled more "her Dragon"…he was…and she loved it.

They searched the whole day, breaking briefly for lunch and Lucy had to rein in the desire to say something about the fact Laxus had ended up teamed with Erza. She knew Freed had selected the teams and that the Rune Mage had his reasons for them which likely involved way more thought than Lucy would ever devote to such a thing, but still, seeing him walking in with Erza and Wendy made her smile.

"They really are a nice looking couple." She whispered to Cristoff, knowing full well Laxus would hear her and catching his blue-gray glare only to smile back sweetly.

"I'm just glad we're not everyones main focus anymore." Cristoff whispered back, sitting back in the booth they had claimed and placing an arm around her so she could press better into his side where he liked her.

It was true, and if Bickslow asked him one more time what Lucys breasts felt like in his mouth he might just gravely injure his own brother, but Bickslows teasing had stopped the moment Laxus and Erza had stumbled out of that tent.

His brother had gone back to one of his favorite pass times, teasing the Lightning Slayer and trying to goad him but get to an edge with it just beneath where Laxus actually shocked him unconscious.

So he was content to sit and enjoy having Lucy close, enjoy a light lunch and return to searching.. murals had to be checked and there were hundreds of them, statues, fountains, all the rooms where athletes prepared for events, press boxes, announcers stands, the coliseum could hold over 60,000 people comfortably, it was massive.

Lucy had wanted to go shopping after dinner but found herself too tired and too into the idea of the large bath tub their room had, well, that and the fact Cristoff volunteered to help with her bath, which would only mean wonderful things for her.

She returned the attention though, pinning him in the shower again, she rather liked their showers together because it was a nice place to push him into a corner and have her way with him.

It helped ease the aching need both of them dealt with all the time now. They were never sated fully, couldn't be, not until they could really be together completely, until Cristoff could finally sink his fangs into her. It was odd looking forward to that but Lucy was there to the point she dreamed sometimes about just that, just Cristoff nuzzling her neck and then biting her, she was starting to crave it.

The next day Laxus allowed them to sleep a little, and even called it a day at lunch, told them to go have fun and he'd see them at dinner, it was like letting school out early.

Lucy drug Natsu and Cristoff along to find some good stores, there were many she wanted to visit and Natsu was groaning and whining early on, enough that by the second store Lucy whirled around "If you hate shopping with me so much go back to the inn!" She snapped.

Natsu ducked his head, muttered something about scary Lucy and left.

Cristoff snickered and kissed her "The store owner says he has games t-shirts on that rack over there." He chuckled, pointing and Lucys eyes lit up and she kissed him back. "Gods I love you!" She said in delight and rushed in the direction he'd pointed, not realizing until she was pushing some shirts apart to look at what all they had printed on them what she had just said.

She nibbled her lip, staring unseeing at the brightly printed pink t-shirt. Wondering if Cristoff had even really noticed what she'd said, how he would take it. He was her mate, she knew he wouldn't run, but what would he say?

She felt hands on her shoulders and he pushed her hair aside, kissed her neck sending shivers through her. "I love you too." He said by her ear and her heart about burst from her, she spun and threw her arms around his neck, yanking him down to kiss him fiercely.

"Do you really?" She breathed, grinning so much her face hurt. "With all I am, Love." He replied smiling back at her. She kissed him again, suddenly just deliriously happy and wanting him more than she ever had before.

"Pick out your shirts…I need to get you back to the room…" Cristoff growled and she giggled. Grabbing a few different shirts, in several sizes, figuring Levy would dearly love one and Cana, Mira, she even got one for the Master, hauling the shirts to the counter along with a few knick knacks. When they got outside she was pulled into his arms and he smiled down at her.

"Hold on." He warned and she frowned slightly at his look, then in the blink of an eye, they were standing in front of the inn and she was wide eyed and gaping at him.

"Lunar shift…I can teleport pretty good distances anywhere I can visualize that the moon can touch." He told her and she laughed. "It doesn't make me motion sick! Laxus can do that with his lightning but it always turns my stomach."

"Well, you were meant to ride the moon, not lightning." He whispered, kissing her neck and she moaned softly, pushing him toward the door.

A couple of hours later she was straddling his hips but he was face down on the bed and she was rubbing his back smiling at the noises she was getting out of him while he hung his arms of the foot of the bed and was playing with Plue who thoroughly enjoyed Cristoffs attention, especially when there were belly rubs in it for him.

"You know, you are so facing the wrong way for this to be as fun as it could be." Lucy observed, though she'd admit sitting on Cristoffs firm bare ass wasn't totally without a level of enjoyment.

He growled "I agree, and no teasing the already frustrated Dragon…I would love nothing more than to stick something a lot bigger than my fingers between your legs Lucy." She felt a little thrill at those words and nibbled her lip, trailing her hands down his hips to squeeze his butt before behaving herself again and rubbing his shoulders, she liked tracing her fingers over the tattoos, the wolf on his back was gorgeous, intricate, looking like it could almost run right from him.

The various symbols from his clan, the cross on the back of his left shoulder that indicated he had been submerged in Immaculate light. He'd explained them all to her once, letting her linger over each, kiss them, trail her tongue over his skin, she'd driven him wild that night, and it had been another night where they'd barely had to do anything before they had both come undone.

She leaned down, laying on his back, breasts pressing against his skin and he growled softly at the feeling. "What if we did that…you on the bottom, if I rode you would it still be…too much?" She asked, trying not to sound too desperately hopeful but she really was, she wanted him, so intensely it hurt, especially now with their confessions, knowing he was as in love with her as she was with him.

"Sadly…I know it sounds amazing, and the other night in Lapsida I seriously considered just fucking you for real in that tent, but it would make the frustration worse, make us want each other worse than we do already…because we got closer to mating, teasing the dragon magic doesn't make it go easier on you. The desire, the ache…its for the mating, not just the sex, you want me to bite you…don't you?…you've been biting me a lot more…" He said softly and she nodded against his shoulder "I do…I'm not afraid of it anymore, now…thinking about it turns me on…I dream about you sinking your fangs into me…even the pain sounds so good now." She breathed and he groaned.

"4 more keys, three after we find the one here…" He rasped and Lucy sighed, kissing his bare shoulder right above the golden cross tattoo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus had a new respect for Cristoff, and a growing hatred of his own magic. Laying in his bed all he could think about was Erza. Years, he had been around her for fucking YEARS, had hugged her, seen her naked, and nothing, not so much as a shiver. Sure he'd thought about her, even jerked off a few times thinking about her, hell, he'd even done that thinking about Lucy before he'd known her and made her his kin. (Now the idea repulsed him)

Then Erza comes into that tent, asks him something vague about where they were going next because they had gotten the keypiece in Lapsida, and then she was on top of him, ripping his shirt off over his head, kissing him, and he was just drunk instantly on that kiss, reeling, unable to think, unable to do anything but respond to her wild aggression, when she ripped his pants down his legs he'd slammed himself up into her as hard as she'd come down on him and the rest of the night had been the roughest, most satisfying sex he'd had in his life.

No matter how hard he went she begged him for more. She'd never, not once been afraid of him, intimidated by him, in fact, in a fair fight, he wasn't even completely sure he could beat her and that had always been an idea that had seriously turned him on.

The whole time he'd just been trying not to bite her because damn did his dragon want to and now his head was a fucking mess, he couldn't stop thinking about her and being around her searching for the next keypiece was driving him crazy, he'd given Freed hell over teaming her with him but knew it wasn't Freeds fault.

He was going to have to figure this out and soon, calm the hell down, get over the whole thing in Lapsida. He'd had her, he'd fucked Erza Scarlett and it had been awesome, but it was done, he had work to do, there was no time for all this shit.

Growling he rolled over, trying to get comfortable and knowing he wasn't likely to so he went to the bathroom, a cold shower might calm his overheated body down, at least he hoped it would.


	11. Chapter 11 Slow burns

A/N, Ok 12 is already dang near done, I just realized I hadn't posted this yet, life has been hectic. I won't bore you with a huge note, just an ongoing THANK YOU, to the reviewers and their feedback/observations that help me so much...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was one of the longest searches they'd had since the first ones in Fiore. 6 days before finally, out on an equestrian course, Evergreen had found it in the crown of a statue of Nike in the middle of nothing but grass and trees. Getting it had been easy, just prying it out of its place on the statue and then the long walk back to the others.

Everyone had been stunned, no Gods, no vicious creature, no warzones to run through. Renauld had been elated, the final three were all tracked to locations now. One in Pergrande outside a small City called Iesla in the mountains north of Bellum somewhere in a cave. Another in Iceburg just south of Grestol, the second largest city in that country, and the final one somewhere within the abandoned town of Hujan in Stella, 60 miles east of its Capital of Bules.

So the rest of their mission was now mapped. The difficult parts would be travel in Pergrande, which was hard to arrange. Bosco did not fly airships into Pergrande because of the shaky relationship they had with the country. So they would be flown to the Bellum city of Drustag near the border and would have to work out their own travel from there and back.

They would also have to figure out getting from Bules in Stella to the abandoned town 60 miles east of it since there were no trains and the known road had not been maintained for years. It didn't worry Laxus though, travel had usually been up to them to figure out for jobs, the organization and help from their client through this job had been highly out of the ordinary.

So they boarded a cargo ship to Drustag, Bellum and spent 8 days crossing over Sin, the inlet, and then Bellum.

"Bellum is pretty harsh, they have industry, logging, farming, steel and iron, heavily forested we're going to be heading north through the foothills on the south eastern edge of what are called the Starskimmer mountains then we'll cut North west along the mountain range until we reach Iesla. It's likely to be cold, this is the rainy early fall for them, there may even be some snow. The trek should take us about 5 days one way from Drustag." Freed said.

"It would be better if nobody tries to go out shopping or anything here, slavery is legal in Bellum and there are a lot of dark guilds in this country, they're legal here too. Renauld has us booked into a hotel called the Iron Guard, it has a good restaurant and is close to the edge of Drustag, we should be fine if we stick together and don't leave the hotel until morning. The Iron Guard maintains its own force of guards to protect those staying there so they can have restful stays. The slavers don't bother it, it belongs to Kings younger brother." Freed explained.

Everyone agreed and after walking the somewhat dank, more than a little intimidating streets of Durstag from the skyport to the hotel, nobody even considered leaving once they were safe inside behind large terrifying heavily armed guards.

Lucy and Erza got the most attention, their hair seemed to attract it to the point Cristoff actually walked past one man leaving him passed out asleep though he had dearly wanted to punch his face in, and would have, but they didn't need the trouble, didn't need to draw that much attention.

The guy near their hotel though got Cristoff frustrated wrath, first a comment toward Erza, then he tried to grab Lucy.

Cristoff had been blindingly fast, one moment at Lucys side the next behind the man, kicked his knee in and when the man jerked backwards punched him in the face slamming him down unconscious and bleeding the crack of bone making Laxus smirk as Cristoff had stepped over the mans unmoving body to rejoin Lucy and get to the hotel a few yards away.

He'd gotten approving smiles from the guards by the door. Though Lucy had given him a hard look for going so far. "I wouldn't have let him touch me." She said and Cristoff had shrugged "Not really the point, Love. You could have handled it, but I'm already a little…testy and that felt good so let me have it." He replied and she'd stifled a smile, refusing to let him see she was actually a little pleased he was so protective. She'd not really gotten to see him fight much, she knew he could, but had never really witnessed it, now she'd had a little taste. She'd be lying if she said seeing him move that fast, take someone down that hard and that completely, wasn't thrilling.

They retired early and dressed warm the following morning. Lucy soaked long that night in the tub, they were in for a 5 day trek through unknown territory, she wanted a hot bath, and besides, she had a hot Boscan who was always willing to help her with them.

It was foggy when they left the hotel, and Lucy had her cloak on, the hood pulled over her head so her blonde hair wasn't visible, most of the group was well covered. The grey cobblestone streets were empty, the street lights still lit though the sun had just risen.

In spite of the unknown they were heading into, it was still a relief to get out of the city. There had been too many eyes on them, too much of a feeling of being gauged, measured, almost like they were on display for sale somehow.

It was doubtful much of anything could really attack them and fair well, the two combined teams represented a huge amount of power and fighting ability. Still, as Freed had said, dark magic and guilds were legal as was slavery in Bellum. It was best to be careful.

Pergrande wasn't much better, a military juggernaut, people were often taken, enslaved, turned into soldiers or worse, berserks were created in Pergrande, they had mastered the magic manipulation of the human body to where they could infuse animal tendencies and behaviors into them, turn human beings into monsters purely to fight for Pergrande.

Women were seen as property in Pergrande, they had no value other than for sex, housework and producing children and were traded for those things in the same markets cattle and horses were traded in. They had discussed it all at length on the flight to Bellum. Erza and Lucy would be in danger because of their looks, Evergreen slightly less so because of her hair color, Wendy would be because of her age, and Laxus and Cristoff because of their size and clear strength. Their group held a lot of potential profit for a slaver, but taking it on with all the strength and power they clearly had among them was also a powerful deterrent. Slavers weren't paid for getting themselves killed.

A few hours out of the city, as they were about to gross into Pergrande, Laxus signaled they had company. They had expected it, someone along their ways in Durstag was likely to decide the risk was worth the potential for profit. Nobody had seen them before, they were not dressed like military or noble types, just commoners, and thus, prey.

Cristoff scented them, heard them, his sharp eyes picking out shapes trying to move quickly a ways from the road in the dense trees and he growled low, spreading his senses, Natsu was less than 5 feet from Lucy and she had her hand on her keys, she'd be fine. In an instant he vanished and when he appeared it was directly behind a tall man with greying hair and pinched eyes. Cristoff caught him by the collar and slammed him into a tree so hard the trunk cracked. Spinning and knocking aside a sword swung by the next man before grabbing him, teleporting about 500 feet up and releasing him before teleporting back to the ground behind another whose neck he snapped with one swift grab and twist.

He was back at Lucys side a moment later as men started rushing, shouts coming from the trees and the screams of the man he'd dropped finally getting loud before with a thud, they stopped abruptly and a man who was close when the other dropped from the sky screamed "Fucking mage! They have at least one mage!"

Laxus shot Cristoff a smirk and the Lunar slayer nodded at him, gave him a challenging look and Laxus growled, Cristoff was not the only one who could fight nasty and fast. Lightning arcing along him Laxus shot forward and caught the two men in front so hard on his arms their knees hit them in their faces, bones cracked, all of the air was driven out of them and the Lightning mage stopped abruptly, just letting the men fly with the momentum he'd piled into their guts into the trees until they finally hit enough things they fell to the ground in unmoving lumps.

It was far from a fair fight, and by the time the slavers realized there wasn't just one mage, that the entire group of 11 was all mages, all incredibly powerful, and each capable of probably handling all of the slavers combined by themselves. It was too late.

Only a couple of them could possibly walk under their own power from the area and those were running for their lives, one smelling strongly of pissing himself.

Lucy thanked Virgo, who bowed and vanished and gave Cristoff a wry smile, he winked at her before smiling at Natsu, the fire slayer was somewhat content, he'd gotten three, and had enjoyed the fight.

"Next time I'll have to flip you for who gets to dig in first…" Laxus said and Cristoff shrugged "Just setting the mood."

"Show off." Lucy snorted as they resumed their walking.

"I am not, I really was just testing them to see what we were up against real quick, that's all that was." Cristoff defended himself.

"Uh huh, how far up did you take that guy who's a little greasy spot now back there?" She asked and he shrugged "I don't know…maybe 4…500 feet? Not far, showing off would have been a couple thousand so he'd have Ice on him when he hit the ground." He smirked.

She snickered in spite of herself, she really wouldn't have found it funny at all if she didn't know those men were slave runners, and had horrible plans for them, had probably ruined hundreds of lives and would ruin hundreds more if not stopped.

Years ago using death as a way to stop an enemy would have been unthinkable to her, but Lucy had been through too much now for it not to be practical in situations like they were in. They had no authorities to call, no guild that could come rescue them, they couldn't leave people to chase after them later, they had to keep problems from following them.

It was maybe odd to joke about it, but she was surrounded by people she cared deeply for, and the man beside her she loved with her whole heart and desperately wanted the future they had ahead of them. If horrible people had to die for them all to finish this mission safely? Then they were going to die, making light of it somehow made it easier to let go.

They encountered nothing else the entire day, passed into Pergrande and started along the mountains, Laxus calling them to make camp a little before dark so they moved well off the road into the deep trees and put up their tents.

It was damp, trying to rain, and Lucy had always had trouble with wet cold weather so she was chilled by the time the tents were all up and the fire was built. Freed went all around the area setting up careful barriers and traps, Cristoff set out one of his moonwells so they had fresh water since there wasn't a nearby source and as everyone gathered around the fire to get their dinner from Bickslow, who had done the cooking for the night, Lucy gladly sat down between Cristoffs long legs and leaned back against him, his heavy cloak getting pulled around her, covering their legs and keeping them off the damp grass beneath them.

He was the Lunar Dragon Slayer, and his magic was cool temperature in general, but he still had a warm body and Lucy was smiling slightly wrapped up against him while she ate, remembering how cold she had been back in Fiore when they had been after the first keypiece of this adventure.

She hadn't even known the man behind her existed then, and now, she was warm, comfortable, and wouldn't be sleeping alone in a cold bedroll tonight. Once everyone was finished with their food, Virgo appeared, helping clean dishes and provide everyone with their bags like she had the tents and bedding earlier.

A short while later, smiling, Lucy wiggled in tightly against Cristoff, sighing as his warm skin touched hers, his lips slanting over her own and instead of shivering and wishing she was sleeping next to the fire, she happily had a long make out session with her dragon that warmed her up very nicely and eased her into a comfortable sleep in his arms, secure knowing they had 5 dragon slayers, nothing could sneak up on them.

It remained cold and wet, and while they luckily didn't have to deal with full on deluges of rain, the never ending fog and drizzle meant nobody was ever fully dry.

They made Iesla in the 5 days they'd expected. The city was a small one, about the same size as Durstag but without the dark forboding air about it.

Iesla was a sort of crossroads city nestled along the mountain range in between two major trade routes, one heading into Bellum, the other into Iceburg.

So there were a lot of travelers, merchants heading here or there, and they didn't stick out or attract attention at all. They checked into the inn Renauld had booked for them and everyone wanted hot showers, or in Lucys case a hot bath and to get dry before they would all meet at the Tavern across from the inn for dinner and to discuss plans for the following day.

Lucy emerged from the bath smiling, finding Cristoff lounging in the small couch wearing dark blue jeans and a dark blue sweater that fit him like a glove and looked wonderfully soft like she could bury her face in it and be happy. He was studying one of the new books from Crux, Pergrande religions were…dark, as hard and harsh as the country itself.

It wasn't that Pergrande was harsh as an environment either, not like Atla was, the country was very large, had extensive forests, hills, mountains, lakes, every type of industry. Slavery was legal, women were without value or rights, dark magic and dark guilds were regulated but legal and the country had a terrifying military but it's might was centered far in the northeast of the country, there were countries beyond it that nobody in the outlying peninsulas of Earthland had seen, though they were mentioned in older texts, there had been no contact because of Pergrande for over a thousand years.

It seemed Pergrande kept its eyes, it's sword, pointed toward those places too, and while it was rumored there might be some kind of alliance with Seven, and Bellum and Sin had sort of been unofficially absorbed by it, their royal families kissing Pergrandes feet enough it was clear who ran things. There had been no open hostility toward the countries to its south west in centuries, but there weren't friendships either.

"Aries is big here, the God of war…not surprising." Cristoff scoffed softly but set the book down smiling, Lucy wrapped in nothing but a towel was more of a distraction than he could resist.

"I'm hoping for no more giant spiders….that's all I ask for." Lucy said firmly shaking out a fluffy dusty pink sweater and soft khaki colored pants.

"and no more Natsu created backdrafts of poison laced fire." Cristoff added.

"That would be nice too." She smiled, dropping her towel, she'd pulled on her panties already but needed to wriggle into her bra and smirked when she heard a growl from the couch.

"You stay over there, we have to get to the tavern and meet everyone for dinner." Lucy warned, knowing full well if he came over and started teasing her she would have no hope of resisting him as badly as she was constantly aching for him anymore and they would end up naked and needing fresh showers and be terribly late to dinner.

"What if I promise to keep my hands to myself?" His voice was close and she bit her lip, pulling her sweater on. "Then fine, but no touching…well…teasing type touching…" She amended, because she really did want those thick arms around her, and fully intended to be in his damn lap if she could get away with it while they ate depending on how the Tavern was laid out.

She pulled on her pants and he hugged her into him from behind, reaching around her and smoothing his hands across her belly before sliding them to rest on her hips. She couldn't help the soft moan he pulled out of her. "You're so warm." She hummed, already wanting to just snuggle into him.

"Dragon slayer, our bodies are always warmer than normal, makes us easy to cuddle with." He was smiling against her neck and she leaned back into him, not sure how many times she could thank Gods before they tired of hearing her, but she seemed to do it a lot every day since Cristoff had come into her life.

Tilting her head back she caught his lips and the kiss about melted her knees, making her sag against him, when he turned from it she kissed his neck and he growled "What was that about teasing touches?" He chided and she huffed, pulling from him to put on her boots and grab her cloak.

"When we get back to the room I'm kissing you everywhere I want." She declared firmly and he smirked "You can't expect me to argue that…"

The Tavern was no different from the probably hundreds Lucy had been in at that point in her life. Booths were large, but not large enough for 11 mages so they pushed a couple tables together with a barmaids help and sat down, Lucy happy to push in close to Cristoff, he'd ordered a spiced warm apple wine she fully intended to steal some of, she was getting fond of being able to try things at meals because Cristoff wasn't possessive or bothered by her tendency to "taste" things.

Natsu narrowed his eyes across from them when he saw Lucy take Cristoffs mug and drink from it, removing it right from the mans hand and he didn't react, just let her.

"Why do you let her do that? I've been fending her off of my French fries and stuff for years." Natsu asked. Cristoff was a Dragon Slayer, he should be possessive, protective of things as valuable as food, Natsu knew he sure was and that he'd been slapping Lucys hands away from his plates as long as he'd known her, so had Gray.

Lucy gave him a dark look and Cristoff shrugged "I really don't care, she's my mate…she can have whatever she wants." He replied calmly and Lucy reached down and squeezed his thigh, taking another drink of his wine with a defiant smirk at Natsu and wishing she'd ordered one herself, her tea was kind of boring by comparison.

"Anything?" She gave Cristoff a smile and he narrowed his eyes "Within reason. I don't mind if you want to drink what I'm drinking or try things off my plate, I can get more and I think it's cute." He replied and Lucy grinned, sticking her tongue out at Natsu who rolled his eyes.

"I think it's annoying and weird." He returned. Cristoff shrugged, reclaiming his mug to hold it out to the waitress who smiled and took it to refill it "Well she's not your mate, you can think what you want."

He narrowed his eyes on Natsus, suddenly giving the Fire slayer a harder look and nodding past him. The almost imperceptible gesture made the slayer instantly sharpen his senses and stretch them behind him.

"…think the redhead would probably fetch over a million, I'd keep the blonde for myself though, see those tits? Man I'll be using them as a pillow tonight. Just make sure Enda is in place, we can't let them get back to the inn, I won't piss Ruchard off by fighting in his inn he'd have my ass but I want those women, all four of em will bring nice prices on Tallisfell next week even if none of em are virgins." A man was saying.

"Blonde looks to be with the big guy with the black hair Trence, he looks like a fucking beast, him and the big blonde guy, we get them down either one would bring more than all four girls combined sold to the Berserk labs." Another said, low, quiet voices brimming with greed.

"No, I told ya, I aint getting into gladiator or berserk selling, just women, it's safer, people who trade in big guys like those two end up dead or so crippled they can't fuck a good woman anymore, I plan to be healthy enough to be fucking whores into my 70s, so we're just taking the women, kill the men." The other replied. Natus eyes narrowed on Cristoffs and he saw Cristoff look over at Laxus, who met his gaze and nodded.

Cobra stood suddenly, pretending to stagger a bit as if what he'd been drinking had gotten to him and Cristoff watched intently as the Poison slayer brushed a hand over one of the mens bare necks and laid his other on the other mans arm before stepping back quick "Oh! Ssssorry bou that, heh, I'll buy ya both a round huh? Hey sweetheart, I'll pay for these guys drinks huh?" He took the two tankards the barmaid had been bringing and Natsu smirked slightly seeing the slayers claws tip into the rims before he set them down in front of the men "Yeah…just be careful there man." One grunted. Cobra grinned and followed the barmaid to the bar to pay for the drinks.

When he walked back to sit back down between Laxus and Bickslow, he nodded at Cristoff then exchanged a look with Laxus and returned to his drink while the Barmaid returned with their meals.

A little while later, while Cristoff was enjoying seeing Natsu cringe at Lucy reaching with her fork and nabbing potatoes off Cristoffs plate, something she was doing much more since it was bothering Natsu so much, usually she'd just take a bite or two, she just wanted to taste what he had, she was curious and loved food so it was a great way to sample things without ordering them and being a total pig.

She had taken to asking him what he was ordering on purpose anymore just because he so often got things she wanted to try and she didn't want to order the same thing and miss out on new things.

With Natsu making faces she'd probably eaten half of what was in front of Cristoff and he was silently enjoying it as much as she was, they even deliberately ordered some apple pie to share and Cristoff snickered.

"I really don't see why it bothers you so much." He shook his head and Natsu narrowed his eyes "It's food man, you're a Dragon Slayer, you hoard valuable things…what's more valuable than food?!" He demanded incredulously and Cristoff leaned over and kissed Lucy, took his time with it to make his point and looked at Natsu when he pulled back, the pink haired slayer had a surprised look on his face, but there was no missing the hint of longing "That, is worth more…no contest…when you find your mate, if she does little things like this, you really won't care, not that it would have bothered me before I knew she was my mate, I'm not really as into food as you are, but trust me, there isn't much I wouldn't give Lucy if she asked." He said.

"That is so sweet…" Evergreen sighed and smiled at Lucy "I would so make him go shopping with me if he were mine." She said wickedly and Lucy smirked "He already does, you should see all the things he's let me buy." Evergreens eyes widened and Cristoff leaned over "You always pay for your own things even when I've offered…" He pointed out in a whisper. Lucy grinned, kissing him "She doesn't need to know who paid, just that you're a willing shopping partner, believe me, in Evers book…" Lucy said back.

As far as Evergreen was concerned the ultimate man would trail along with her while she shopped without complaint, carry her purchases, pay for them and encourage her to buy more.

Elfman did a decent job of at least being sort of willing, and carrying things but as a member of the Raijinshuu Evergreen made substantially more money than Elfman did. She often drug Bickslow or Freed shopping with her too since they were always with her while travelling on jobs. So, whoever landed either of them as a boyfriend would have her to thank for their shopping skills.

It was just after their apple pie came that one of the two men got up and left, Cristoff narrowed his eyes when it happened, the man looked a little unstable and he knew it wasn't because of the beer. The other man was leaning on his hand, Cristoff could smell him sweating, and glanced at Cobra who smiled faintly, happily eating his own slice of pie.

When the second man collapsed, passed out and fell out of his chair the bartender groaned and sent two men to haul him outside "Let the fresh air bring him to, I don't want him puking in here, fucking idiot, he only had four beers, Trence is getting to be a lightweight." The bartender snorted.

The men hauled "Trence" outside and left him somewhere to sleep it off returning laughing because they'd found his friend passed out in the street. "We put em together, wrapped their arms around each other, Trence is gonna shit himself when he wakes up!" One laughed and Laxus called the barmaid over so everyone could pay their bills and the group headed back to the inn across the street, none of them looking much at the two unconscious men laying by the ally wrapped in each others arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day they ate breakfast at a café a few doors down from the Tavern, none of them looking over at the town authorities gathered around the lump under a white cloth by the tavern ally, the bartender from the night before frowning down at the lump rubbing the back of his head talking with the men gathered.

Cobra gave Laxus and Cristoff a smug look and both rolled their eyes.

"So we're searching caves, which the barmaid said last night there are a lot of in the area. We'll divide into two teams. Laxus, Wendy, Myself, Natsu and Erza in one, Cristoff, Cobra, Lucy,Bix Gray and Evergreen in the other. Gives both teams healers. Lets get going, there's a lot of ground to cover, come back to the inn tonight but we may have to take overnight searches to reach everything." Freed said, passing out maps of the immediate area and they all headed out.

The caves gave Lucy a distinct feeling of déjà vu, not helped by the drizzle of rain though the heavy fog was a new thing it made the forest feel too close, too quiet, but she trusted the Dragon Slayers, and knew not much could hope to sneak up on them especially with Cobra present.

It was nice to have Gray close, she wasn't as close to him as she was with Natsu, but close enough his presence was a comfort in such an eerie setting. "Man the vibe in this cave is something…" Bix commented quietly.

"It's not unoccupied…" Cobra said and Lucys skin crawled as she saw a small spider creeping up the wall. There was no way she could get that unlucky that there would be two fucking spider things to deal with on one mission, no way.

"Not spiders Bright Eyes, not sure exactly what's in here, but the spiders aren't an issue." Cobra said quietly and she glared at him. She refused to control her damn thoughts just because he could hear them. He chuckled quietly but didn't comment, and they continued deeper, Bickslow producing a flashlight.

"Yeah well, they're a fucking issue for me, I hate spiders." Evergreen said and Lucy gave her an agreeing nod.

"Snakes…holy shit that's a lot of them too…" Bickslow said and Cristoff frowned. There were hundreds of them. "Mating…they're just about to hibernate for the winter, the females are in season." Cobra said, smiling faintly "Venomous too, cave doesn't go deeper, let me get in there and look around a bit, they'll figure out quick not to bite me and I know how to handle them…" he volunteered and strode past Bickslow and Cristoff, literally wading into the writhing mass of snakes. Cobra searched around through the small chamber and came back, carefully removing some snakes from his clothing that had slithered under sleeves, then couldn't get up pant legs because he had his pants tucked into his boots but the sleeves were enough to have both Lucy and Evergreen and even Gray shuddering.

They left the cave, marked it off on their map and found another, it consumed the rest of their day and they returned to town frowning, aside from the snakes and entirely too many spiders, they'd turned up nothing. They were walking into the inn when Freed jumped up from where he'd been sitting by the stairs "Cristoff, Cobra…we need you, it's Erza…" He said in a rush and everyone hurried after the man upstairs to the room Erza was sharing with Wendy.

The requip mage was laying on the bed soaked in sweat, Laxus pacing on the far side of the bed, Wendy hovering over her frowning and almost in tears.

"There was this huge weird lizard thing…it had the keypiece…we killed it but Erza got bit…" Laxus ground out. Natsu was sitting on the far side of the room watching Laxus and when Cristoff and Cobra moved forward Laxus snarled. Cobra glared at him "You best shove that shit aside Boss, if the brat can't handle the toxin I'm your best bet."

Laxus looked miserable, grit his teeth and nodded. "You get the poison, that bite can't be healed until its gone, Wendy, stop, you're throwing magic away." Cristoff snapped and Wendy made a frustrated sound but backed away and let Cobra move in over Erzas gasping sweat soaked form.

"Holy shit…" Cobra breathed, the bite was bad, whatever the thing had been it was big and had torn up Erzas left leg and her shoulder, the fact neither was bleeding, just oozing a little deep purple ooze that reeked horribly was a very bad sign.

He bent and drew in some of the venom, almost gagging on it, it was thick, heavy, and incredibly potent, that Erza wasn't already dead was a serious testament to how strong she really was.

Closing his eyes he could feel his magic go into overdrive, breaking the venom down, producing an antivenin that started flooding through him while it converted the toxins into magic energy. He sank his fangs into Erzas shoulder above and below the wound, pushing the antivenin through his fangs right into her veins, bit into her neck, ignoring Laxus' growl and pumping more still right into an artery then he went to her leg and did the same above and below the wounds.

Once that was done he waited a few moments "Got antivenin into her, gotta give it a sec to move through her and start hitting the heavier spots of venom then I'll draw the shit out." He explained at Cristoffs look.

The Lunar slayer nodded and waited. Cobra finally moved again a few minutes later and bit into the shoulder wound, Erza convulsed, groaning in pain and Laxus made an angry noise but remained where he was, glaring furiously at the Poison slayer.

The venom was nasty, thick and rank but it converted at a high level for Cobra and he was already feeling it buzzing through him before he finished pulling it from Erzas shoulder and moved to her leg, shifting so Cristoff could get past him and start closing up the shoulder injury.

He twitched a bit, felt Cristoffs magic flow into the woman and a sort of purification flood her system that suddenly have the venom tasting better but he didn't stop what he was doing to ask about it, instead focusing on pulling out every drop of the stuff then staggering back and wiping the blood from his mouth while Cristoff finished closing Erzas injuries, pulling Wendy to his side and having her place her hands on the backs of his own so she could be reminded about how much magic energy she was supposed to channel.

The two healers started bickering mildly, Cristoff chiding Wendy for being careless about her magic consumption and Wendy being a teenager that knew everything and refused to admit he was right.

Laxus slumped down on the bed beside Erza, Wendy storming over to start telling Lucy what an ass her boyfriend was the Lunar Slayer watched the older slayer closely.

"She's the one for you…you know that." He said in a low voice that wouldn't carry or get through Wendy having a teenaged fit.

Laxus growled at him, refusing to look at him, staring down at Erza. "I'm the leader of this mission, I'm responsible…I'd be upset if it was anyone." He said roughly.

"Bullshit. I'm going to repeat your own advice to you. Figure this out, do what's right by her or I'll tell Lucy what's going on and she'll kick your ass." He said, Laxus snorted at that, his glare turning softer. "I'll respect your right to handle her your way, you gave me that…sort of…but only for so long. I won't lie to Lucy for you either, if she asks me…I'll tell her." He said quietly and Laxus met his gaze, Cristoff a little shaken seeing fear in the older mans eyes.

"If she rejects me?" He whispered.

"Then you suffer, live on and stay away from her, respect it. Or just fucking take her, whichever you can live with but there's no negotiating. Make peace with it whatever you decide." Cristoff replied and turned to go wash the blood off his hands, leaving Laxus sitting by Erza and making an offhanded comment to Wendy that had her growling at him.

"He feels responsible for her getting hurt." He told Lucy as they went into their room, hoping that would satisfy the curiosity she had in her eyes. Lucky for both him and Laxus it worked.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Like anyone could ever stop Erza from rushing into a fight, the womans almost as bad as Natsu. She'll be ok though right? Cobra got it all and you healed it?" She asked.

"Yeah, she'll sleep hard, Laxus said we might stay an extra night to let her recover before we head back to Durstag, it wont mess our timeline up, he was figuring we might be here a week or more searching caves, we got lucky…well…sort of." He sighed.

"Wendy was about ready to go Dragon on you." Lucy chuckled and Cristoff smirked "She'd get all sorts of lessons she wouldn't enjoy if she did."

"Oh? More to teach her huh?" Lucy was smiling, removing her clothes planning on a long hot bath to clear away the heebie jeebies and bone chilling fog and damp she'd been in all day. Cristoff pulled his shirt off, clearly planning to join her.

"Yeah the one involving pulling her over my damn knee is about in order. Fucking teenager….I've drilled her endlessly on her control, it's her biggest damn issue and she acts like I'm unreasonable when I see her pouring three times the magic energy a spell needs into it because she's too damn emotional." He sighed. Lucy smiled, watching him remove the last of his clothes.

He still took her breath away, she knew his body so well now, but she doubted she'd ever reach a point when Cristoff standing naked in front of her didn't make her bones go soft and her center boil. It wasn't just that though, it was the sudden unexpected idea that popped into her head, the realization he was going to be a wonderful father.

Firm, patient, loving, she could so easily see him in the role, he could be complaining about their own teenager like this one day and the thought made her heart warm and tighten in her chest to the point tears brightened her eyes.

Never in her life had she imagined having children with someone, she'd barely thought about having children at all, she was still young, still wanted to do so many things, but she could see it, and the idea felt shockingly good.

So when Cristoff turned around he met a watery eyed Lucy whose expression made his own chest tighten, He had no idea what was going through her mind right then but he hoped she looked at him like that a lot more in the future.

He smiled, moving close and helping her remove the last of her clothes. He was curious, but content to let her tell him if she wanted to and right now she looked almost ready to cry over something so he'd let her sort it out.

They sat on the edge of the tub and he started kissing her while the bath filled and when he pulled her back against his chest in the steaming water, he took her body to a slow building peak and whispered things to her, some that made her blood boil more, others that made her heart pound.

He bent her over the edge of the tub, fingers pushing into her, his hip adding force to each thrust and she was consumed, aching, her body knew there was more, all of her knew and yearned for it so badly.

Cristoff pressed against Lucys body, his hard length rubbing along the inside of her silky thigh and it was torture, one shift of his hips and he'd plunge into the hot wet tightness his fingers were being clenched by, his dragon knew it, and he'd started growing accustomed to letting it rage, he couldn't separate himself from the pain of the need anymore, that ability had left him in the tent in Lapsida. All he could do now was fix his will, drive toward completion, knowing when she came he would and he'd get little satisfaction from it, just more need.

He couldn't deny her though, it eased the frustration for her still, and he could enjoy knowing he'd given her that at least, though he knew she was coming to where he was, that it was as much pain as pleasure, it drove the need higher instead of helping it ease.

2 more keypieces. Then he was tearing down his own vault doors.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They stayed an extra two days, letting Erza get back on her feet, Laxus deciding he wasn't letting them trek in the cold fog and drizzle until there was a familiar impatient spark in the requip mages dark brown eyes.

Cristoffs words hung heavy on the Lightning Slayer. No negotiating, no wondering either, the other slayers knew just like he'd known Cristoff was Lucys, he just hadn't known how much Cristoff belonged to Lucy because he had, until then, no idea how that all came together.

He knew Cristoff and Lucy still hadn't completely been together, their frustration was becoming palpable but he honestly wished he hadn't slept with Erza already because his dragon haunted him with it. Made him remember every touch, sound, taste and smell, flooded every dream and it was maddening.

At least Cristoff had no knowledge of how it felt to be with his mate only to have it out of his reach by the necessities of where they were and what they were doing. There was no way half crazed dragon slayers in a mating frenzy could be handled so far from home. They'd be dangerous, as likely to turn on the men in their teams as strangers in their mating haze of lust and jealous protectiveness.

Ironically they wouldn't see each other as threats, when Cristoff and Cobra had approached the injured Erza, it had been Cobra, the unmated male Laxus' dragon had wanted to attack and drive back, Cristoff was seen as no threat because he was bonded to Lucy.

So they wouldn't bother each other, but any of the rest of the men, particularly Natsu and Cobra, they would be at serious risk. Of course, that was all assuming Erza even wanted him. It wasn't like they were close, or he even knew any way to get that way. He wasn't Cristoff, and he envied the Lunar Slayers easy social skills. He'd struck up a friendship with Lucy and had her falling for him before he'd even known she was his mate.

Laxus had always struggled with getting close to people, trust came slowly for him, and relaxing around people was also a painful process, the Raijinshuu were exceptional, each one fit into his personal world like puzzle pieces, even Cobra, who he'd been comfortable with quickly because the man was so damn blunt and plain spoken it was simple to know where you stood with him.

The other dragon slayers were simple too, he had things in common with them, understood them and they understood him. Lucy had slid in easily because of her open gregarious nature, sweetness, her "light" that even he hadn't been able to turn from.

Erza though, powerful strong, fearless and commanding Erza, tougher than most men but still giggled, shopped, had her nails done and was, from her lustrous red hair to her lusciously curved body she was so very much woman.

No blubbering, no squeaking, no girlie bullshit unless she was among other women, certainly alone with a man, naked, riding him relentlessly, she was all the woman any man alive could ever pray for. All Laxus had ever wanted, from her ease in handling things, to her lack of need for conversation. Erza he knew from pleasant experience could sit peacefully silent for hours without needing to start chattering, most women just couldn't handle that, but Erza was naturally self contained.

She didn't mind getting rough, dirty, violent, didn't shy away from pain, hard travel or being outdoors, she was so wonderfully strong. Her passion for Fairy Tail matched his own, her loyalty, devotion and then her ability to get even the rowdiest wildest members in line, all of it just appealed so much to him.

She could fight, contain a guild brawl, organize things all day…and then rock a mans world all night. Perfection, with that silky long deep red hair that smelled like roses. Gods help him.

He had to talk to her, tell her what was happening, she'd been looking his way, watching him, he'd seen everything from worry and pain, that made him feel terrible, to lust, that thrilled him and his dragon in those dark brown eyes. Cristoff said to make his choices and make peace with them, whether it be telling her and accepting whatever she decided, or just going full Dragon on the whole thing, claiming her and letting things sort themselves out afterward.

He was currently leaning more toward the later, he wasn't entirely proud of it, but it was more his style. Kick the fucking door in, and fight whatever came at him. Ultimately though, he had to wait no matter what he decided, so he grit his teeth and focused on just getting up the cold wet road.

Erza followed stoically. She didn't regret ripping into the beast that had nearly killed her, it had lunged for Wendy and gotten too close for Laxus to safely use his lighting to stop it so she had rushed in, killed it, they had the Keypiece, only needed two more.

She tried to be subtle, watched Laxus ahead of her, she couldn't figure out why she was so drawn to him, it made no sense. Power for power they matched up, he'd changed a lot since his exile, was a good man now, strong, loyal and passionate about the guild. His dedication was just plain sexy to Erza, who admired that quality so much, the grandson of the Master, tall strong, powerful and handsome. He wasn't one to waste words, wasn't careless or reckless, he was a born leader and that too, appealed intensely to her.

She'd mentioned it among the other women, that fighting him had been almost too hot for her, it turned her on watching him fight, seeing him take command of things. Even more so when she knew, in the tent, he had allowed her some control over him, let her ride him, he could have stopped her that night, could have walked away and she would have been ashamed but he no doubt would have forgotten it. Instead he'd accepted her, had sex with her repeatedly through the night and it had all been so incredibly good.

She had a hard time dismissing it as he had always wanted to fuck her, now he had, it was done. She felt more than that, but did she really? She'd thought there was a connection between her and Jellal too but she'd been wrong, there had been too little for the heavenly body mage, after a few stolen trysts he'd ended their little affair, he'd married Meredy, told her that while she was beautiful, there was too much, too many painful memories when he looked at her, he couldn't get past that, and they were through.

Laxus had been both fierce and gentle that whole night in Lapsida, they had gone at each other like animals, but also, at the end he'd held her, been slow, soft, tender. She awakened wrapped up in his arms legs tangled with his, that glorious body of his pressed against hers and they'd started again, kissing, hands sliding over each other until he'd heard something, people wondering where they were, and he'd suddenly seemed embarrassed, uncertain, pulled on his clothes and left her to get her own, she'd barely gotten out of the tent behind him.

It didn't make sense and Erza knew if things made no sense there was more to be learned she just didn't know who to turn to. Lucy was probably her best resource where Laxus was concerned, the two had become close after the guild disbanded, Laxus had taken her as kin, become protective of her, like a big brother while Erza had been away, making her mistakes with Jellal.

She was allright with being single, alone. It warmed her heart seeing Lucy fall in love, watching a good man fall in love with her and treat her with such care. Cristoff had shocked Erza, it was clear he was going to stay with Lucy, clear he loved her and had only good intentions.

She was all right…she just wouldn't be happy, watching Lucy snuggle down in Cristoffs arms each night, leaning back against him during their meals, climbing into the tent she shared with him to sleep in those same arms. The couple was always talking quietly, or just touching somehow, kissing randomly just whenever they felt like it, even watching Lucy annoy Natsu but taking food off Cristoffs plate, watching the ease with which they shared everything, she knew a lot of it was their personalities, both mages were compassionate people, naturally affectionate, but that bond that was growing steadily between them played its part too.

She had watched Cristoff suffer being separated from Lucy, his lack of energy, pained expression , loss of interest in eating all of it, just because he was separated from Lucy. They weren't even mated yet, once they were…well, she knew she would never be going bar hopping and dancing with random men with Lucy anymore. Cana was going to flip. Erza snapped her head up.

Cana! The list! She narrowed her eyes waiting until they were making camp the third night to approach Lucy.

"So I have been thinking about what you said, about Canas list and making certain it was accurate and included all the best men we know/" She said. Lucy blinked a moment then grinned "The best ass list?"

Erza nodded seriously. "Yes, and since we have three of the top five present I feel I am obligated to give your assertions a chance. Cristoff should be considered since he's a part of your life and you did, like the rest of us, suggest people for the list." Erza said calmly.

It was true, when Cana had started talking about rating butts they had all nominated possibilities and Lucy had, since she sparred with both, nominated Laxus and Gajeel, Levy of course seconding the Iron Slayers nomination and also being the one who got the man to stand still and let Cana feel his ass.

No small thing, nobody knew what Levy had agreed to in exchange for Gajeels cooperation there, but she'd seemed pretty happy after he'd collected.

Laxus had been easy, the offer of a bottle of Gold label and he'd played right along, let Cana handle him all she'd wanted to.

Bickslow had been as simple as Laxus, just a bottle of spiced Boscan wine that had proven a little pricey but they had all pitched in and the Seith mage had been laughing while Cana had wrapped her arms around him and grabbed his ass.

Gray had taken some serious work, Erza finally had gotten something on him and just blackmailed him into it. He'd glared daggers at them all when Cana had "graded" him.

Bickslow and Gajeel and both teased him about being a good sport. After all, Laxus had a boob list and several of the women were on it. Not Lucy, who you would expect to see on it though, the Lightning slayer had told Bickslow if he tried to "grade" Lucy he'd shock him until he pissed himself and the Seith had let Lucys nomination drop, though he had seemed to consider if it was worth it for a moment.

"So…" Lucy prompted, smiling and glancing over to where Cristoff was helping Bickslow assemble the tents for the night with Gray and Laxus.

"Have Cristoff agree to my evaluation and I will second the motion if I feel he is as competitive as I admit he looks like he would be. Cana of course being the final judge. I may also need Bickslows consent, I have already gotten a "feel" of Gray what with all of the times we have fought side by side over the years." She said, making it sound oh so practical.

"You two are serious…out here?" Evergreen was grinning, listening in, she'd nominated Bickslow, knowing how hard the man trained that tall body of his and also knowing what all of his armor and padding hid because she'd seen him in swim trunks so many times over the years.

"Yes of course, why not? We've little to do…" Erza shrugged "Cana would likely enjoy re-evaluating the list if Cristoff should be included, and Lucy seems fine with letting him be."

Evergreen snickered. "Well I'm sure Bickslow will cooperate, can you get your man to agree Lucy?"

Lucy smiled "He's not shy, it's all in good fun, why not?"

Erza nodded at her "Well then, go get him." She prodded and Lucy smiled, crossing the camp and biting her lip for a moment, Cristoff was a good sport about things but this was sort of pushing limits. Still, he was Boscan and she was sure his rear was her favorite of all the men.

She beckoned him and he exchanged glances with the other dragon slayer and gave her a "really? You think they wont hear anyway?" sort of look so she sighed and stalked right up to them.

"Ok, so…Cana has a list, all of the guilds women participated in putting it together, nominating who they thought should be on it and all." Lucy started, Gray groaned "Not the best ass list…or…Gods tell me she doesn't have others…" His semi-panicked look made Lucy grin "She does, and Juvia wants you considered but those aren't important, I'm nominating you." She said, poking Cristoff in the chest.

The Lunar slayer frowned but his lips were curled up at the edges. "For best ass…really?"

Lucy nodded and Laxus frowned "Wait I thought that was just guild." He protested. Lucy shook her head.

"Nope, Bacchus is on it and so is Orga." She added the last because it was true, and she knew it would instantly annoy Laxus who hated Orga Nanagear with a passion.

"Bacchus? Where's he rank?" Bickslow asked curiously. Gray frowned at him "What the hell do you care?" The Ice Make wizard asked incredulously.

"Because, I know I'm top five somewhere and want to be sure I outrank non-guild dudes, pride is pride man." Bickslow said with a solemn nod. Laxus just looked annoyed. "Nanagear shouldn't even be on the list, guys a wus, bet he doesn't even lift." He growled.

"Bacchus is 6th just above Natsu." Lucy replied and Bix snorted "Hah! Natsus ass loses to a dog!"

"The fuck you say Bickslow?!" Natsu called from where he was gathering wood for the fire.

"That you have a scrawny ass!" Bickslow called back cackling.

"I am not scrawny!" Natsu snarled.

Bickslow was laughing now "No, just your ass man, Bacchus from Quatro puppy dog has his butt cheeks ranked on Cana and the guild ladies best ass list above yours. Don't get lippy with me about it either, not like I was asked to do the judging, I just had to stand and get judged and I'm top 5 thank you very much."

Natsu frowned, looking at Lucy "Luce…is that true?"

"I'm afraid it is Natsu, I wasn't a judge but Erza was, you'd have to talk to her, Mira and Cana. They're the judges." Lucy replied.

"So you want little brother on the list huh Cosplayer?" Bickslow smirked and Lucy nodded "I do, I like his ass better than any of yours." She said and even Laxus snorted at that.

"Ok so wait, what's it mean then?" Cristoff asked, smiling now.

"You need to come over here and let Erza feel you up." Evergreen called.

"I got a bottle of 782 Spiced Boscan Burgandy for cooperating." Bickslow told him.

"Bottle of Gold label for me." Laxus added.

"I got to burn something that shouldn't have existed…" Gray muttered.

Cristoffs brows went up and he smiled at Lucy "So wait…I let Erza cop a feel and I get a bottle of spiced Boscan wine? Show me the wine." He demanded.

Lucy glared at him.

"I don't have any spiced wine on me, I just want you to agree to do this because….I want you to." She said.

"And you'll let Lucy have just about anything she wants right Cristoff? I mean, you said so while she was eating half your damn dinner." Natsu sneered. "Or was that just bullshit?"

Lucy gave Natsu a huge grin and he winked at her, Gods he was the best friend ever.

Called out the Lunar Slayer shook his head. Getting jeers from Laxus and Bickslow as he let Lucy pull him over to Erza.

"I really fucking love you…this is proof." He chuckled and she grinned at him, kissing his chin. "Yes it is." She agreed.

"Allright, stand still." Erza told him seriously.

"Take his cloak off! I want to make sure you really grab that ass!" Bickslow called earning a hard look from Cristoff that made the Seith laugh.

Lucy, smirking, unclipped Cristoffs heavy black cloak and happily wrapped it around herself to the approving whistles of the men, now joined by a grinning Cobra and chuckling Freed.

Cristoff started to cross his arms over his chest but Erza stopped him "Hold them out to the sides please." She said seriously, stepping up to him. Cristoff looked skyward praying for patience and possibly lightning strikes to all the men except Laxus, because that shit would like it.

He then fixed his amused eyes on Lucy who was nibbling her bottom lip, eyes alight with humor as Erza thoroughly felt up her boyfriend and he stood for it while the men hooted and whistled.

Yep, she adored the man.

"I expect a bottle of spiced wine, circa 780 burgundy Solseer label." Cristoff said firmly.

"Solseer….Gods….what I wouldn't give…" Bickslow groaned.

Erza stepped back and looked at Lucy "I'll second the nomination." She agreed and Lucy grinned.

She met Cristoffs humor filled eyes again and slid her arms around him, letting him grab his cloak and us it to pull her tight against him.

"So I have two more woman who will do that to me huh? And you want them to, are just fine with it…." He was smiling at her and she nodded "Of course! It's for purely academic reasons." She said.

"Yeah like Laxus and Is best tits list…purely academic, meant completely just to assert which guild members are doing the best at uh…staying healthy." Bickslow said as he came over to help Natsu set the fire pit up.

Cristoffs brow went up "And where are you ranked on that?" He asked her.

"She's not on it." Laxus growled.

"Yeah I totally nominated her and was willing to do the judging and all but Laxus threatened me with immense bodily harm." Bickslow said. Cristoff narrowed his eyes on his brother.

"Good." He said, sweeping his cloak away from Lucy who protested the sudden loss of the wonderful warmth it provided.

"You'll be sitting in it with me in a little bit." He growled at her with a warm smile, turning to help finish getting the camp set so they could all relax.


	12. Chapter 12 Full Moon Hassles

A/N I won't even waste time. THANK YOU, reviewers, this story would be seeing one update a week if not for all of you who review and PM me and, whether you mean to or not, inspire ideas with your observations and reviews. Enjoy...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durstag was just passed through, they had opted to stay outside the city, Laxus feeling it was honestly safer since nobody was expecting them or knew they were out there.

Lucy was unhappy about missing a chance at a hot bath after 5 days out in the cold and wet but she had to agree, moving swiftly through the city to the Skyport and directly onto the passenger ship that would carry them into Iceburg worked out for the best.

The feeling of being watched was heavier than it had been the first time, and passing into the Skyport, with hefty Boscan guards glaring out past them at the city, knowing they were now again in Boscan hands was a big relief.

Iceburg was aptly named, a country of frozen landscapes it flourished off of its rich mines that yielded Gold, Copper, diamonds and rubies.

Like trains couldn't function in the extreme heat of Atla, so too they couldn't be maintained in Iceburg so travel was limited to the precious Boscan airships that connected Iceburg to the rest of Earthland and sleds drawn by large shaggy horses called Icelanders that were native to the country. 6 days to Grestol from Durstag stretched before them. They were on a passenger ship though, similar to the Newstar except this one ran northern routes and didn't have an outdoor pool, it had one below deck.

Cristoff pulled Laxus aside right after they had arrived and were getting settled. "Two more days, there's a full moon in two days and I'll need to be either retrained, drugged or somehow kept isolated." He admitted.

Laxus frowned. "You can't just….I don't know, control yourself? Rub it out?" The lightning slayer almost winced saying it, he really did know better, but he wasn't certain what they could do.

"No Laxus, I can't…Dragon Lust isn't that easy and with my magic overfilling I'll be drunk on it and my judgement will be…impaired. I'll need to be either confined or…well shit there's no way to drug me…" He admitted. There wasn't, his magic purified out toxins, it was why he'd never really been traditionally drunk even though he'd gone out drinking plenty over the years.

"I don't know, maybe Cobra could put you under…Freed could barricade you into a cabin…" Laxus suggested and Cristoff nodded "That would work…I couldn't get through the one he had on the room in Lapsida." He admitted.

"Allright, we'll do that then, you'll need the night of only or are we talking three nights confined?" He asked. Cristoff sat a moment. Considering his issues with control with Lucy he wasn't really sure. "If Lucy keeps her distance, I should only need the night of the full moon. We'll have to stay in separate rooms all three nights though." He replied and Laxus nodded. It wasn't a problem, he'd have Lucy stay with Erza or Wendy and have Freed set up the barrier all three nights just to be on the safe side.

Cristoff stood "I need to go tell Lucy." He said and Laxus nodded "Yeah, I'll grab Freed and everyone should know really, circumstances what they are, we need to keep shit together we only have two keypieces left to go." Laxus said.

It was odd, as eager as he'd been to leave for this mission, as exciting as it was, now, near the end he was anxious to finish it and get home. There was so much they needed to do, he loved travelling, loved the work, but he realized, this would be the third time since they had left Cristoff was dealing with a full moon and the cycle did vary a little based on where they were but it was about every 30 days.

Of course Cristoff always knew when he was going to feel it no matter where he was, but it meant three full cycles of the moon had happened, two completing during the mission itself because the first one, well, they'd just happened to start a little before that.

That was still two months away from home and he'd been gone longer than that, taken jobs that had lasted upwards of 8 months a couple of times, but this one had been riddled with dangers, challenges and close calls.

Add in Lucy and Cristoff, and whether he admitted it or not, himself and Erza and this mission had been a real test for some of them.

Heaving a sigh he laid back on his bed, grateful to be on an airship, it was on board the ships he'd gotten the most rest and been able to relax.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cristoff lay back on the bed in the cabin he should be sharing with Lucy and could honestly say for once he'd been behaving himself. He'd come into the room and closed the door, told Lucy that he needed to talk to her about the full moon that was coming.

She'd sat on the dresser and he'd sat on the bed and all he'd done was look out the window a minute to collect his thoughts, the next thing he knew he had a beautiful blonde on top of him, yanking his shirt open, buttons flying and her teeth digging into his flesh on his chest her hands skimming over his skin.

He managed to roll them over, pin her to the bed, catch her hungry mouth and nearly loose all of his already overtaxed control as she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit it.

When he growled she moaned, hands fisting in his hair pulling him harder to her and he gasped at the ferocity of her, her legs were wrapped tight around his body. "Please…please just once…" She begged and he groaned in very real pain. "No…no…Lucy…I love you…Gods know how much I want you, we can't, honey…please…the moon will be full night after this one, we're going to have to keep some distance between us, my resolve, my will…it's coming undone but once the moon is full I simply won't have it…" He sighed.

Oh how he wanted to continue, to strip them both down and just lose himself in her for days but not yet, this short flight wouldn't even be long enough for all he needed to do, not by a long shot.

She eased her grip on him, kissing him more softly and he winced when he scented the tears of frustration, moving and kissing over her eyes in understanding, Gods he hurt as bad as she did about this waiting, he really did.

"I love you…and this fucking sucks…" Se growled and he laughed humorlessly. "Amen to that."

She slid from the bed and went back to sitting on the dresser, sniffling a bit, wiping her eyes and smiling ruefully at him.

"So…you'll sleep in here and I'll stay with Erza." Lucy sighed. She already hated it and could tell looking at him Cristoff didn't like it either.

"Two more keys beautiful, just two, and we can go back to Magnolia and I…Gods what I'm going to do to you…" He sighed.

She smiled "I really like it when you say things like that." She admitted and he smirked "I mean it." He told her and she squirmed a little on the dresser.

"Probably best…I'm getting to where I can't stop, don't want to stop, when we're…doing things, I was trying the other night to figure out how to just force you to…to fuck me, I want it so bad, I want you, all of you…" She admitted and Cristoffs breath hitched, her words going straight to his groin and his soft growl made Lucy bite her, lip.

"I'm going to Erzas room, I love you…" She managed, and stood and hurried from the cabin.

Cristoff flopped back on the bed with a groan, 2 more keypieces, just two more and they would go back to Magnolia and he was going to lock them away in the house he'd bought near Bickslows for a fucking month and not let her out of the damn bedroom.

He'd make every moment of this frustration up to her. He had grown up thrilled with his magic, proud of his Dragon soul, with being a Dragon Slayer, but right now it just plain sucked.

They were fully in a damned if they did damned if they didn't thing right now. Any sort of intimacy made them hungry for something deeper. If he buckled now and they had sex, he couldn't even pretend to himself he would be able to keep from biting her. Of course he wouldn't be able to, and yes they would wait probably a week or so for that first bite to heal, for her to adjust to his magic, but during that time he would be intensely driven to protect her, to keep fucking her endlessly so that the bond could be deepened, so they were are joined, as close as possible as much as possible during that time, protecting what they had started, building it until the next bite until finally the third would finish it, seal it, everything would be permanent, and even then for a while he'd be on edge and wouldn't be able to be far from her or her far from him.

No matter what they did, until the mission was over and they were home, they would be suffering and he hated that now she was where he had been with it since Lapsida, where there wasn't relief anymore.

Growling he slid from the bed and went to find Laxus, they were going to need to lock him up all three nights, he already could barely take it after seeing Lucys face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy glared at Erza "What?!" She hissed and the re-quip mage sighed holding her hands up.

"I'm just saying, you and Cristoff have endured so much and if it's become this much of a strain that we're having to magically seal him in a cabin at night and you two are both suffering, maybe you should remain on this ship, It goes to Bosco, to Pelerno and Cristoffs family is there, you could…mate, complete the process and come home afterward, we should be able to finish the last two keys without you…it may be harder, but we could do it." Erza said.

Lucy shook her head "No! Absolutely not, I've never given up on a job before and I'm not going to now, not when we're so close to being done! NO. I can stand it, I love him, I can take anything….he's damn well worth it." She growled and Erza smiled, when Lucy had come in she'd been a shaking crying mess, sobbing about how the Dragon magic was driving her and Cristoff crazy and it was so bad she could barely stand to be with him but at the same time suffered when she was apart from him.

Her heart went out to her friend, her own intensely chaotic feelings about Laxus were driving her to distraction, to the point her focus was bad and she'd damn near been killed by a giant lizard thing but at least she wasn't in Lucys place. Caught like she was.

But the angry woman before her almost spitting fire was more like the Lucy she knew. "Well then. I will help all I can Lucy, you know that." She said.

The night before the full moon Cristoff didn't do too badly, the flood of magic was almost a relief, it gave him something else to think about other than his beautiful mate and how much he missed having her tucked up against him at night. With the curtains of the room thrown wide open he lay naked on the bed washed in moonlight and focused on drills, swirls of light moving about the room, balls of star fire formed and vanished in his hands.

Meditation had been one of the first things he'd learned from Nurem and he used it now pouring his magic into small complex spells, manipulating moonlight, starlight, star fire and testing whether or not his eclipse spell would block the flow of the moonlight and spare him a little of the overload, delighted to find that it in fact could he started working on prolonging the spells duration and it gave him something to focus on that he actually felt was productive.

Laxus, Bickslow and Freed stood outside the cabin and Freed shook his head "That's a huge amount of magic energy….I'll re-enforce everything tomorrow, put triple back ups on each barrier…has he ever tried magic cancelling cuffs?"

"Yeah, when they were removed the guild lost a section of roof and everything around him that wasn't alive was vaporized in a 50 foot radius around him, he almost died from the flood of magic too, was in a coma for a month and that was when he was 6. He's 22 and a double s-class mage now with three origins open…he'd fucking blow up the ship." Bickslow snorted and Freed shook his head "Well then…"

Laxus frowned "We'll take turns keeping an eye on him, Lucy isn't allowed to see him no matter what she says you got it?" Bickslow settled himself in the chair they had pulled out into the hallway.

"No sweat boss, see you in a few hours." The Seith grinned and Laxus nodded, Turning to his room then stopping.

"Bix…you have those don't you? Magic cancelling cuffs?" He asked, Bickslow nodded "Two sets…when I'm with more than one woman…I can get a little loose on my control over my eyes…" He chuckled.

"They in your room? I want to check something…" Laxus said and Bickslow nodded "In my bag, front pocket."

Laxus went into Bickslows room and got a set of cuffs out along with the key. Clapped one on one of his wrists and felt his magic dip, as it did, the dull ache, never ending compulsion to go find Erza, fell with it and he smiled.

"Fuck…" He said unclipping the cuff and hurrying from Bickslows room.

"Borrowing these." He told Bickslow as he walked by and Bix grinned "NICE, have fun boss!" he called and Laxus rolled his eyes, rapping on Erzas door.

When she pulled it open the smell of roses and strawberries wafted over him and he swallowed hard, he wasn't here for his own issues.

"Lucy put these on." He said moving past Erza and holding the cuffs out.

Lucy looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Are you crazy?"

Laxus heaved a sigh "They're magic cancelling, are you feeling Cristoff right now? The pull to go to him?"

She nodded "Every second." She sighed.

He shoved the cuffs at her again and she rolled her eyes, clamping a cuff on her wrist once he'd given her the key (She took no chances) when her magic dipped, so did the drive. It wasn't full, she still missed him, her heart ached and wanted him, but the burning mind blanking need decreased and she blinked at Laxus in amazement.

"Yup, thought so, since the compulsion is mostly magic driven, you cut the magic off…we can't do it to Cristoff until after the full moon, but I'm betting it would give you both a little break." Laxus was smiling and Lucy hugged him, tears in her eyes. This was fine, she could handle this…all the love, all the rest, the deeper things, all still there, just the heated drive to have Cristoff was lessened.

It actually made her chest hurt, if you took the magic away, she still loved him just as much, it didn't change how she felt for him at all, didn't even lessen the attraction, only the lust.

Laxus took the cuffs and pulled, muscles going taught and Lucys eyes widened as, with a grunt, he snapped the chain between the two cuffs.

"I'll buy Bixy a new set when we get home, his kinky ass can do without until then." The lightning slayer smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0

The full moon, Cristoff had loved it since childhood and his love for all things related to the moon and stars had only grown as he had. Normally the full moon meant luxuriating in his magic, long nights of sex and drunken fun with as many women as he could bring to his bed.

This time though he was frustrated, angry. Drunk with power he tapped on the barriers all around him, he'd forgotten just why they were there, all he knew was his body was humming with energy, surging with strength and power and he really wanted to get out and go have some fun with it.

"Biiiiixyyyyyyy" He whined, resting his forehead on the door, knowing his brother was on the other side because while the barriers held him and his magic, they didn't suppress basic things like scents and sounds.

"Come onnnn, I can probably get four or more women into this cabin in less than an hour, seriously, I'm so…." He snorted then dissolved into snickering and almost fell over "so…fucking horny….shit….you know I attract them when I'm like this….come on Biiiiix." He whined.

Bickslow glared at yet another woman who had shown up in the hallway just curious, drawn there by something she probably didn't even understand but Bickslow did, he had a damn woman magnet locked in the room behind him set on overload, an oversexed Dragon Slayer pumping pheromones on some kind of ridiculous level that normally? Bickslow would have been all about having fun with, but right now, trying to keep his brother safe, keep him from ruining his own damn life was Bickslows priority.

"Knock it off you damn brat, you're all moon drunk, Lucy wouldn't want to see you like this." He snapped. Actually, he'd bet Lucy would very much enjoy his brother like this, all goofy and dripping sex appeal and horny as hell, the Celestial mage would get her chance playing with a moon drunk Lunar Slayer later though, maybe the next full moon if they were lucky she could hole up with his brother and get all sorts of good times out of him like this but right now? Cristoff was a damn menace.

"Lucy? Gods….I need her…. Aww come on Bixyyyyy, we always have so much fun on full moons, I can smell one, holy fuck she's seriously on fire Bix, damnit, bring her in here…I'll help her…." He started snickering again and Bickslow heard him hit the floor with a thud, silence…then more snickers. "Fucking airship isn't fucking stable, floor hit me…" More snickering.

"Keep it up and I'm helping the floor hit you." Bickslow said, no venom in his tone anymore though. He really did love his brother, and knew he couldn't help this, the full moon made him more than a little off balance, drunk, and Cristoff was a happy, friendly, horny as hell drunk, always had been.

"Bring Lucy in here and I won't mind, maybe I can get her to agree to a three way…hmmm…probably not, but while I'm fucking her we could leave the door open and any other women who wander along you could entertain….I just…want….NEED…Lucy…" Cristoff offered.

"No deal. You two can't do the dirty till we're done with this mission little bro, you said so yourself." Bickslow replied.

"Oh just once….well…one night….Gods what I could do in a night…you know it's been 2 months since I had sex last? ME two whole Gods forsaken months! Gods when I do finally get to I'll be lucky to last 5 minutes!" He groaned.

"Better than average!" they both shouted at once and Bickslow dissolved into peals of laughter with Cristoff laying on the floor by the door doing the same.

Bickslow was smirking as he climbed upright in his chair, still chuckling in spite of himself at his brothers antics when he looked up and saw Lucy staring at the door behind him, eyes wide.

"Cosplayer, you need to go back to Erzas room, you're not supposed to be down here…" Bickslow said.

Lucy closed her eyes, seeming to almost be drinking something in and she moaned, Bickslow cursed, hearing a growl on the other side of the door.

"Bix….who is that….I….Lucy….Lucy" Cristoffs voice dropped into a husky purr and Lucy groaned, lunging for the door and Bickslow caught her "NO! Cosplayer, snap out of it…Fuck! LAXUS!" Bickslow heard Cristoff start attacking the barrier and with the amount of power his brother had right now the whole ship shuddered. Lucys Maid spirit suddenly appeared and grabbed the Seith mage "You will not keep the Princess from Master Cristoff!" The maid shouted, he even saw the little snowman thing pop out and start beating his leg with its paws.

Laxus came stumbling out of his room wide eyed, seeing Bickslow wrestling with Lucy and her maid spirit and even Plue was biting Bickslows ankle while the Maid had him in a strangle hold but he was still holding onto Lucy keeping her from reaching Cristoffs door.

"Luuuucyy, come to me…." Cristoffs voice had Lucy in a frenzy and Laxus cursed under his breath yanking out the magic cancelling cuffs and slapping one on to one of Lucys wrists then the other. Virgo and Plue vanished and Bickslow sucked in a badly needed breath of air raggedly, dropping to the chair panting while Laxus held a sagging Lucy.

"Go lay down you little shit!" Bickslow shouted at the door.

"I want Lucy….I miss her…Bix….she's my mate, my everything….I love her….please let her in…" He heard, less whine, more pained desperation.

"You wait until you're not drunk, you know the rules, too drunk to remember right you're too drunk to be with anyone you care about…" He snapped.

"You're such a killjoy." Cristoff growled.

"Yeah? You damn well better not have damaged anything in that cabin a minute ago." Bickslow said.

No reply.

"Cristoff…you didn't cause damage did you? Dad will so kill you if you fuck with a Boscan airship…"

No answer again.

"Maybe I'll take a nap." Cristoff said.

"Cris? Come here you fucker, answer me, did you damage anything in that cabin?!"

Laxus picked Lucy up and carried her to Erzas room.

"Keep the cuffs on her until tomorrow ok? You allright?" He asked her, Erza was rubbing a lump on her head "Her maid packs a hell of a punch." She acknowledged and Laxus snorted "Yeah Bickslow almost got choked out, Cristoff can heal that with some of his fucking extra magic energy tomorrow." He said gruffly and Erza chuckled "I might just get Wendy to deal with it, it hurts."

He frowned, leaning over her to look and touching her, it was a mistake, he felt the desire to do more swell up in his body instantly but he bit it back, just prodding the bump, no blood.

"Yeah, well, I'll send her in here, maybe you girls can do a sleep over thing and look after Lucy." He said not pulling back, he wanted to, told his body to move but he hovered over the requip mage and her big brown eyes lifted and met his.

"That's a good idea…" She smiled and like before, when the impulse hit her Erza just wasn't one to ignore them. She reached up and slid a hand over his cheek and Laxus closed his eyes at the feeling, her touch, holy hell, shooting bolts of so much and all of it was good, all of it had his dragon purring, begging for more.

 _Take her….she's yours, meant to be your mate…claim her_.

Warm lips were on his and he was drowning in the smell of roses, kissing her back, thrilling at her soft moan when his tongue slid into her mouth.

"Laxus…" She breathed and he almost came unhinged wanting to climb over her then, but Lucy was laying there on the bed behind her…they couldn't…

"Erza…I…I want this…I want you….just….give me time…after this mission ok? We'll sit down, I'll….take you to dinner or something…" He promised and she smiled, leaning up and placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"I can wait. The mission comes first." She said firmly and he smiled, leaning in and kissing her again, "You're fucking amazing." He growled and turned away to the door. "I'll send Wendy in…" he said again before he left, running his hand through his spiked blonde hair and shaking his head, trying to clear it. Fuck his life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A split dresser was the price of a moon drunk Lunar slayer. Laxus could live with that, and Cristoff could certainly pay for it. He spent one more night locked in his cabin then Laxus called it good, since the following night Cristoff just sat and read and meditated, going to bed early out of boredom.

Lucy was just two doors down, close enough he could smell her, hear her at times, and she could feel him too.

One more day without seeing each other and the day before they were to reach Iceburg Laxus eased up and let them see each other again.

Lucy about flew into the cabin as soon as Laxus opened the door and tackled Cristoff to the bed laughing, drowning the man in kisses and Laxus rolled his eyes and left them as soon as he saw Cristoff trying to keep Lucys hands out of his pants, if the man had the presence of mind to resist now, they were ok, Laxus had better things to do than babysit.

As soon as the cabin door closed Cristoff quit fighting Lucys hands off and let her do what she pleased, Gods he'd missed her, she felt so good, smelled even better.

"I missed you…I don't care if it makes me ache…I need to be with you any way I can…I can wait for the rest…ahhh…I need to touch you!…" She gasped, yanking his shirt up and he helped her remove it, smiling as she tossed her own along with her bra aside.

She pressed down against him, skin smoothing against skin and she sighed, lips sealing over his "Lucy…I love you Lucy…" He breathed kissing her back, rolling her to her back so his weight bore her down into the mattress, she wrapped her legs around him, groaning as he settled between them and she felt the hardness of his erection confined in his jeans pressing into her, he rolled his hips and she gasped, arching up into him as his mouth latched over the peak of a breast, his hands cupping her ass and bringing her against him in a searing hot rhythm that had them both panting raggedly, moaning against each other until she crested it and he shuddered in her arms feeling her, hearing her cum.

He nuzzled against her neck and she smiled, Gods she loved when he did that, she really did. "Guess Rastaban will be washing these clothes again…" He chuckled and Lucy laughed. She felt so good, so relieved, the ache was there, building again, but the brief separation had almost been good for them.

That and the magic cancelling cuff on her left wrist that she saw the mate of on Cristoffs wrist.

"These help…" She sighed.

"Yeah, we can't wear them once were off the ship but for now…we can relax a little…have a break from that…need." He said.

Wearing only one didn't cancel all of her magic, just dampened it a good bit, but it wasn't bad and the relief from the dragon magics hard pull was worth the drain. "I missed you…" She said, threading her fingers into thick black hair and smiling up into his now lazy half lidded eyes, she hadn't seen that wonderful dazed and sated look on him in a long time.

"I missed you too, too much apparently, but if the worst I did was break a dresser, I think Laxus played a good babysitter, I owe Bixy and Freed too." He smiled, starting to kiss along her jaw, down her neck and nuzzle into her again.

"Someone else missed you…" She smiled, sliding her hand to her waist she slid her fingers over a silver key and Cristoff was suddenly being snuggled furiously by a little white fluffball. "Hey buddy…" He chuckled, getting an earful from the little dog he rolled from Lucy to his side so she could hunt down her bra and shirt, smiling over her shoulder at the picture of Cristoff laying on his back, Plue sitting in the center of his broad chest talking to him while he lifted his hips to shed his clothes.

Virgo appeared, smiling a little too much looking down at the Dragon Slayer who made no effort, because nudity wasn't an issue with him, to cover himself.

"I will take care of Master Cristoffs clothes." Virgo announced. Lucy blinked at her "Rastaban usually does that for me Virgo, but…thank you." Cristoff told her.

"It is a pleasure to serve my princess and her mate. I can take yours as well Princess…" She added and Lucy sighed, shedding her clothes and letting Virgo take them, accepting the clean outfit handed to her.

Once Virgo vanished Lucy eyed Cristoff. "You're just not shy at all." She noted. He shrugged, rubbing Plues tummy laying fully nude on the bed.

Gods he was gorgeous. "You know, just for now, not permanently because I really…and I mean very much, love you lounging around me naked. Until we get home and dragon lust isn't making me hornier than a Vulcan, could you try to not lay all stretched out Godlike naked in front of me?" She asked wryly and He smirked.

"You like me like this and I know it…but yes…if it will help, I'll do better about not being naked in front of you. Temporarily. Once we're home, neither one of us is putting clothes on for a while." He said and set Plue on the bed reaching to the recently replaced dresser and pulling out clean clothes and tossing Plue a lollipop from a bag in the same drawer.

Lucy gave him a sharp look and Cristoff smiled, "I didn't give him anything for four days!" Pushing the grinning Dragon Slayer aside she confiscated the bag of candy.

"Sorry man, you know I'm no good at hiding things from her anyway…" Cristoff said and Plue shrugged, busy with his lollipop.

He turned to reach into the little closet and Lucy bit her lip. 6'2" of raven haired Dragon Slayer, topless, in snug jeans, tan skin, muscle and tattoos all moving fluidly as he pulled out a shirt and slid his arms into it, shrugging it on and Lucy smiled.

The dark blue silk shirt she had picked out for him in Prentice the first time they had spent a real day together. The silver cross over the left breast and another on the right shoulder, it fit him perfectly. "That really does look good on you…" She decided as he buttoned the shirt up, leaving the top three open.

"You have good taste." He smiled.

Getting to finally spend time again with Cristoff made Lucy very happy, they met everyone in the dining hall for lunch, then put on swimsuits and went swimming with everybody.

The ship was comfortable below decks but outside the windows the full cold of Iceburg enveloped them the following day and the captain announced that due to the weather they would be remaining aloft over night, docking the following morning so they got one more night aboard the ship before they had to walk out of its warmth into the painfully frigid temperatures of Grestol, Iceburg.

Snow didn't accumulate on the streets due to special enchantments and lacrima around the city, but it still blew through, over and around it. They hired sleds and Evergreen decided that the large Icelander horses were officially cute, and bickered with Bickslow about whether or not she should name them herself since their drivers looked at her funny when she asked what the horses names were.

The ruins they were heading for the drivers were familiar with and laid only 10 miles south of Grestol.

"Ruins stretch down under ground a ways, like lots of building in Iceburg, you build down to get out of the wind and cold." The driver told them.

They were given com numbers to both of the drivers, who promised to come back out for them as soon as they called and advised them not to come above ground after nightfall.

"Airs so cold once the suns down you can damage your lungs breathing it." The driver told them. Unloading everyone the two sleds turned and headed back the way they had come in a matter of minutes vanishing into the detail-less wastes and blowing snow.

Lucy had made a real effort, but as soon as he'd seen her Cristoff had frowned at her clothes. "Not used to cold weather huh?" He asked and she frowned. "I've been out in the cold a lot thank you." She retorted and he smiled "Yet you dress like you're going someplace that doesn't drop below freezing." He'd made her put pants on over her leggings and a turtle neck on under the sweater, held her puffy pink coat like it was a dead roach and asked Virgo if she could come up with a good cloak or something along those lines instead.

"Layers, a tight one under a looser one and those puffy coats let cold air into the insulation. Cloaks are better, you like mine don't you?" He asked and Lucy had smiled "Well yeah because it has a warm man in it." She chuckled and Cristoff had hugged her to him and kissed her.

Riding in the sled had been fine, wrapped in thick blankets and Cristoffs cloak with his warm body to cuddle into she'd been down right cozy but now as they started moving around carefully searching the snow drifts and hints of ruins poking through the snow she was cold, very cold.

She worked through it though, but was concentrating on not letting her teeth chatter when Cobra finally found a way down into the ruins.

The stair case wasn't in great shape but it was sturdy and once down out of the relentless wind all they had to deal with was the bone numbing cold.

Lucy was rubbing her arms when she was enfolded in the black fur lined warmth of Cristoffs heavy cloak and pulled against his warm body.

Her pride didn't matter right then she wrapped her arms around Cristoff and pressed against him shivering, looking up he saw Bickslow doing the same thing for Evergreen that he was doing for Lucy. A faint smile lifted his lips and he nudged Lucy turning so she could see Laxus helping Erza warm back up.

She grinned at him, tilting her head back to better see him. "Ok, you were right about my clothes." She sighed and he hugged her "Gives me an excuse to hold you and run my hands all over you so we're good." He chuckled.

Natsu had come over to help Laxus warm Erza up and the big man stepped aside quickly, heading over to Freed to sort through the maps they had and see if there was anything for the ruins themselves now that they were inside.

He watched Lucy and Cristoff quietly, saw Lucys mouth form "I love you" to the Lunar Slayer and raven haired mage kissed her. "She looks so happy." He said quietly.

"She is, she's in love and Cristoff loves her. He's a good man, I am betting on Blonde hair and dark blue eyes for the first baby, I'm sure Cana will start a good betting pool when she finds out about this." Erza said. Natsu sighed and Erza turned her head to look at him.

"What is it Natsu?" She demanded, trying not to sound harsh but knowing it came out that way.

"Things haven't been great between Luce and I since I got back from the year I took to train." He said wistfully.

Erza couldn't help her glare, she had apologized to Lucy a few times now since finding out that had happened, and that she, in her sloppy effort to pursue Jellal, had unintentionally added to Lucys painful abandonment because she had believed Natsu was taking Lucy with him, not leaving her with nothing but a stupid note.

"You abandoned her Natsu, you were her closest most trusted friend and you left for a year without a word, leaving nothing but that ridiculous note. She lost Aquarius, then us and the whole guild. If Laxus hadn't stepped in when he did…" She didn't shudder, she had before, she'd cried, sobbed when she'd realized this before, when she'd found out what had happened with Lucy.

None of them had any right to expect anything from Lucy, all of them had abandoned her each thinking the other would be there for her but not bothering to make sure about that.

The depression had consumed their friend, who had lost everything in the course of a week clear down to her guild.

She'd tried to kill herself, taken an overdose of sleeping drugs which had, fortunately, made her sick and she'd thrown most of them up. Staggering to work the next day she had collapsed on the steps outside Sorcerers weekly and that was where Laxus found her.

He'd been going in for an interview, unhappily accepting it at Master Bobs order with Bickslow and Bickslow had warned him Lucys soul looked about worse than any he'd seen. The two men had scooped her up, taken her out for coffee and Laxus had ended up taking Lucy back to Blue Pegasus with him.

He'd made her his kin, watched over her, trained with her and been there for her when nobody else had been. Under his watchful eye she had come back from the edge of self destruction, even dated Hibiki for a while, learned her Stardress abilities, worked alongside the Raijinshuu until Laxus had finally decided the world had been without Fairy Tail long enough and when Natsu re-appeared, Laxus had been the one that sent him with Lucy to start bringing everyone back, and now, it was stronger than it had ever been.

Seeing Lucy giggling, cuddling in the arms of a man like Cristoff made Erzas heart warm. Cristoff would never leave her, the man adored her, plus, the re-quip mage smiled faintly, he did have a really nice ass.

She frowned then, looking at Natsu "Why? Why did you leave her the way you did Natsu? It was so unlike you…" Erza said and she knew that was true, Natsu had never done something like that, run off with barely a word, especially right after something as tremendous as they had just been through.

"I…I had so much going on in my head, I…couldn't face her and talk to her…I was in love with her…" He said the last in barely a whisper, Erza had to strain to hear him. "I was…only I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if she was my mate, I couldn't figure it out, I needed to step back, needed distance, I needed time." He breathed.

He'd been so in love with her by then, just hopeless with it, but the dragon inside of him had been silent, he was protective of her, but no more than he was of Erza, and the dragons silence in him had terrified him, he'd desperately wanted to ask Igneel, but then Igneel was gone, he'd lost him forever, and with the death of his father, any chance of knowing for certain why his dragon didn't demand Lucy.

He knew taking a mate his dragon didn't want was wrong, no matter how his heart felt, there was someone out there meant for him and if that person came and he'd been mated to Lucy…it would kill Lucy in the worst possible way.

He couldn't risk that, couldn't get his head clear looking into those golden brown eyes every day. Now, he'd watched it happen right in front of him, Cristoff was meant for Lucy, and maybe some part of Natsu had known Lucy was supposed to be a Dragon Slayers mate and that just made it harder for him to figure things out, but he'd seen how it happened now, watched Cristoff and Lucy come together and it was bittersweet.

His questions were answered, he knew better what to expect now when he finally found his own mate, but he truly had been in love with Lucy and his heart ached watching her love another man.

"Ok, we have a vague map, we're going to stick together for this search but fan out, this was a temple complex, the halls are pretty big." Laxus called and they started into the place, coming back together from the sprawled out waiting and chatting thing they were doing.

The cold still had a bite to it but without the howling wind it didn't cut through clothing as well and Cristoffs gentle prodding that morning had at least gotten some layers onto Lucy, enough she was chilly but not freezing as they moved along old halls.

"Iceburg worships a variety of deities, some are just…creepy, but this is a temple of Hroth, according to texts, Iceburgs people believe Hroth was killed by the God of summer and Iceburg is the remains of his body that's why the wind howls and the winter never ends here. Loyal worshippers of Wroth revere the cold and storms of Iceburg and detest all things related to fire…sorry Natsu, but Gray would be quite popular." Freed smirked.

Natsu rolled his eyes as Gray grinned and continued inward.

Hours of walking got them far down, Lucy couldn't even tell how far they were anymore, she just knew they were deep beneath the surface.

There were a lot of various rooms, chambers where there were rows of seats, some with old broken cooking equipment, beds, it was creepy though, how dark and still it was.

Cobra huffed a breath nearby and stilled "We got company ahead…" He said quietly but the way purple scales slid out to cover his hands Lucy put a hand on her keys.

"The fuck is that…" Laxus growled in front, there was an odd scraping noise, he couldn't identify it, he heard it getting steadily closer now, but it was…weird…

"One moment…" Cristoff extended a hand and suddenly the ceiling all the down over 100 feet ahead of them lit up in silvery light, every one of the dead lacrima that lined the walls flared to life and Lucys stomach dropped.

Lurching toward them were frozen…things. They shuffled on two legs and might have been human once but now, the sinew, muscle, it was blue and white and dead, frozen like the rest of them, skin, where there was any, was pale, grey and none of them had eyes, just holes where there once had been eyes.

Bone showed, greyish white in places, and they all bore weapons. "Th-the books say these are Frostwraiths, undead worshippers of Hroth that protect the gods holy places from non-believers." Freed stammered, yanking his rapier out and sweeping it into forming a tide of runes that lined the floor, walls and wrapped around the ceiling.

The things bumped into it and immediately started trying to hack at it with their weapons. "Cristoff, you can use holy magic right? The Immaculate light stuff? See what it does, undead can't like that…" Laxus called and Cristoff nodded, channeling his magic differently, letting the light he'd taken in feed into it before he cast a fresh light spell into the hallway and the creatures hissed, jerking downward away from the light radiating down from the ceiling, staggering around bumping into each other and the walls and the barrier unable to escape it.

"That answers that, lets see how they like lightning…" Laxus drew in his magic, channeling it out into a cascade of snaking electricity that writhed forward flowing through the barrier and hitting the creatures, as the lightning struck them it did considerable damage, they looked dry, brittle, and the lightning cracked through them like tinder igniting several of them and the others hissed and became enraged by the flames, instantly attacking the ones that were on fire.

Laxus froze, staring like everyone else as the group of creatures tore each other apart, the ones not on fire attacking those that were and in the process catching themselves on fire so others attacked them until they were all burning and hacking at each other in a wild frenzy, the final one writhing and hacking at its own burning body until it was finally consumed and damaged enough it stopped moving and fell to the floor burning.

"That was one of the creepiest fucking things I have ever witnessed…." Bickslow said.

"Cool outdid creepy, that was just awesome…" Cobra said, smiling darkly and Bickslow gave him a disgusted look. "Yeah so you just got creepier than those things." He declared and Cobra gave him a nasty grin devoid of any remorse.

Laxus had Natsu finish burning the things to ash and the Fire Slayer shook himself, he'd been a little creeped out by the whole thing himself.

"So they really hate fire it seems." Freed said "It makes sense, Hroth as a God was supposed to despise the God of summer for killing his body and beings of Fire are of the Summer plains of existance…so, followers of Hroth would hate fire…"

"So they would hate you Natsu, I mean fuck, your name means "Summer" you'd piss em off on every level." Cobra chuckled Natsu gave him a dark glare and they stopped, Cristoffs light had run out but so had the hallway, beyond the narrow passage it opened out into darkness about 20 feet ahead of them.

"Cobra?" Laxus called back, Cobra came forward, reaching out, knowing he could pick out the presence of more of those things.

"Yeah, more of em…lots more, and from what I can hear, that's a big ass chamber in front of us." He said.

Laxus looked at Cristoff. "Think you could light it up?" He asked. Cristoff drew a breath stepping away from Lucy and joining Laxus at the front of the group he reached out with his senses, let his magic feed them so they could extend as far as possible, Cobra was right, the chamber in front of them could have held the Coliseum of Enca.

"It's a huge….but yeah." He drew in his magic, far underground, the moon couldn't reach him, the stars were beyond him, but there were reasons he'd gone through the immense agony of opening a third origin and enduring days sealed in a small chamber washed in Immaculate light. Being able to bring his full power to bear without access to the Moon or stars was one of them.

Natsu took a step back eyes widening and a small suddenly sharp interest sparking. He knew Cristoff was high ranked, he'd heard it somewhere, and he'd seen him fight in the forest outside Durstag, he knew the man wielded some power but this was impressive, this was Laxus and Gildarts level building, levels he himself hadn't reached yet, but was damn close to getting to.

When the spell went off there was a small shudder in the stone beneath their feet and they all had to turn their heads away from the intensity of the light but it was the shrieking and rasping cries of what was in that immense chamber before them that had them all gritting their teeth and clapping their hands over their ears.

The things, for a few moments, hit pitches that had the Dragon Slayers reeling because even the others staggered a bit, like a thousand nails scrapping over a dry chalkboard.

It settled though and they were looking out into a massive sunken chamber, stairs descended about 30 feet into it from where they were and there were easily more than 100 of the undead Frostwraiths cowering and trying to get shelter from the light Cristoff had shining like a silver sun from the ceiling.

"That will last about an hour before I would need to recast it, so lets not linger, that took a shit ton of magic to cast, I'd rather not do it again." He said.

Laxus nodded and they started down.

"Stay together, DO NOT separate I don't want anyone getting isolated, I'll get some of them to catch fire, Natsu…have fun but stay with the group, the rest of you, hunt for the keypiece and stay together." Laxus was barking as they went down into the room.

Lucy called out Loke and slid into her Leo Stardress, earning an appreciative look from Cristoff before he drew one himself from her and Erza both, light flaring briefly and him walking forward in his armor. "Minor re-quip, required learning when I trained with the Knights." He smirked, it wasn't partial either like when boarding the airship for Atla, he was head to foot dark mat grey gold edged plate armor wielding a pair of swords Erza got a glazed half drool thing going over before combat forced her to pay attention to what she was doing.

"I will be wanted a duel." Erza commented as they fought their way toward the center of the chamber. Aldhibah and Rastaban had both come out and Lucy smiled faintly, she knew Cristoff couldn't have summoned them, he was in scaled gauntlets that had long claws at the end of each finger in more of the gold edged dark mat gray metal. He couldn't touch flesh to the rings on his fingers, so the stars had emerged on their own sensing him being in combat.

What surprised her, was Aldhibah didn't stay close to Cristoff like Rastaban did, instead flanking her and guarding her, earning himself an appreciative glance from Loke.

Lucy couldn't pay him much attention, they were thick in Frostwraiths, and while Loke regulus magic worked extremely well against them, and sparked enough fire dozens were now fighting each other, there were a fucking LOT of Frostwraiths to contend with.

She saw Natsus roar rip across the chamber, mowing down dozens of the things, igniting so many more that if Laxus' lightning, Erzas flame empress and Cristoffs star fire attacks weren't also in the mix he might have, over time, take the whole room out himself.

But the group combined levelled the place in less than an hour and Lucy was standing, breathing hard, her magic a little low, watching Cristoff toss one of his swords to Erza who acted like he'd just handed her a slice of cake.

"Such light construction, the forging is exceptional and I like the balance being set a little further up the hilt…." She was saying, swinging it, he handed her the other and she grinned hugely "Balanced back! Oh I've always wanted a close combat balanced pair." She was moving about, testing the swords with a grin and Cristoff was doing a shift back into his regular clothes which Erza also watched closely.

"Slow, but I understand requiping into mundane clothing is a little more difficult than enchanted items like the armor set, I have quite a selection of mundane outfits in magic stasis now though." She smiled and Cristoff nodded. "I can only do the one re-quip and it takes almost as much magic as a healing spell for me because it's not something I'm great at, but the knights require it, everyone maintains their assigned armor sets in stasis and re-quips in and out of them. Imbued armor sets are never to be kept where any but the Orders own smiths may touch them." He recited the last part as it had been drilled into him very firmly by the commander who had taught him.

"Here…" Laxus pointed, up on the large statue of Hroth that dominated the center of the chamber, far up dangling from the statues ear, was a crystal clear keypiece.

"I got it." Bickslow said, riding his totems up the near 60 foot tall statue and sliding the stone from the golden hoop.

"Just like the others, it wasn't meant to be there, it was put in that long after it was made." The Seith observed.

They had noticed a trend with the keypieces, none of them had been built into the places where they were found, rather, they had been placed, integrated into things long after they had been created for other purposes. Even the one in the snake and the one in the Lizard had been implanted into those creatures, not part of their creations.

Like someone had travelled around Earthland and placed them at random. And maybe that was what had happened. Maybe once the vault was opened, they would learn more.

All of them were beyond curious now, it wasn't a big leap to conclude if this much effort had been put into trying to make sure the keys weren't brought together to unlock the vault that it must contain something substantial.

Lucy, Freed, Cristoff and Erza had all been spending time trying to find out all they could about the vault. Freed and Cristoff had both called in favors, Lucy had contacted Hibiki and had him looking into it too but so far no information had come back to them that they didn't already have, and what they had wasn't much.

"It's already after dark on the surface, the drivers won't come out for us until after the sun is up so I think we should get back up near the surface, seal ourselves in one of the rooms off the entrance and call it a night." Laxus said as they headed back.

"I'll set up enough wards we should be safe…" Freed said, though he didn't sound certain. There was an ominous feel to the place now, they had made noise, there were piles and piles of burning Frostwraiths, some of them still trying to destroy each other in the central chamber of the temple complex. As they walked Freed set trap after trap, wards, barriers to stop things from following them, but there were so many passageways, so many rooms within rooms in the place what good it would do he wasn't certain of.

Cristoff had a ball of light about the size of a beach ball floating along ahead of them, if any of the things had some how come in behind them, they wouldn't enjoy meeting that.

"Why not just torches?" Natsu asked, they'd told him no to that idea when they had first come in and he was wishing they had some going, a snack off a nice flaming torch would do him good.

"The frostwraiths are drawn to attack fire Natsu, the holy light repels them. This way is safer." Lucy said.

It took them a little less time getting back since they weren't investigating every room or fighting and luckily, they didn't encounter more wraiths, reaching the large entry chamber and Lucy noted it was far colder than it had been the closer they had gotten to that chamber.

They picked a room and Freed went to work while Lucy called out Virgo and bed rolls, blankets and a camp stove Virgo supplied was set up, fired up to start heating the room while Natsu started heating up stones he'd collected from the rubble in the outer chamber.

Soon Lucy was happily working with Erza and Cristoff on a rich stew for dinner then everyone sort of enjoyed crawling into their bedrolls, Aries having provided fluffy wool beneath the bedding so the icy cold floor wouldn't bleed the heat away so fast.

Cristoff noted being watched as Lucy slid into his sleeping bag with him. Though everyone knew they had been sharing a bed for a while this was the first time it was out in plain sight.

He didn't care if they looked, it wasn't like they were stripped naked putting on a show or something. Besides he was tired and more than ready for sleep though he knew he wouldn't be getting a lot, he had a watch in just 3 hours, so he lay quietly, holding Lucy smiling and breathing a heavy sigh when her hands slid up under his shirt.

She always ended up getting to skin at some point in the night if he wore a shirt to bed, which under normal circumstances he didn't, preferring to sleep in his boxer briefs if given a choice and nothing else, sleep clothes made him feel like he was suffocating.

The night passed without incident and nobody complained about that, Laxus on guard when dawn came called the drivers and let everyone sleep until they reported they were close, then he was kicking feet through the bedrolls.

Only Natsu and Bickslow put up any resistance, everyone else groggily rising, Virgo and Aries both being summoned to help put everything away. Since they were heading back to the city and the inn with rooms to go to for the night, their next ship not departing until the following day, they weren't bothering with changes of clothes, they would all be enjoying showers when they got back to the city.

Grestol was the largest city in Iceburg, constructed above and below ground over a warm area that had natural springs providing the city with its water and allowing the construction of plumbing and sewer systems so the city was even a clean one.

The mages happily poured into the warm inn and vanished into their rooms. Bickslow muttering about sleeping until tomorrow. "I saw some clothing stores…I think I want to look at getting some warmer cold weather things…" Lucy commented as she sat soaking in the tub.

Cristoff came and sat on the edge, hair still damp from his shower, magic cancelling cuff glinting on his wrist like the one on Lucy. Now that they were safe in their room they put them on, it made being around each other so much easier, back to being pleasant and comfortable. Plue was on his leg and dabbing a paw down in the steamy water seeming to be contemplating just diving in and joining his mistress.

It was becoming habit for Lucy, summoning Plue whenever they were relaxing. Cristoff got along with him so well and the little spirit seemed to love the Lunar Slayer too, Lucy just loved watching them interact.

"Lets go see what they have once you're dried off, maybe ask the others if any of them are interested in going." Cristoff offered.

Erza and Evergreen, of course, would never, ever pass up a chance to shop so, with Freed as his only male counterpart besides Plue, Cristoff trailed behind the women, enjoying having his magic back but also back to dealing with the Dragon magic driving him to distraction.

Fortunately, Grestol offered nothing in the way of skimpy or suggestive clothing. Just sturdy serious winter gear. Still, the women all bought themselves cloaks, pants, gloves and about lost their minds over a store selling fur lined boots.

Freed blinked as they watched the women trying on shoes. "You would think, after following Evergreen on dozens of drawn out shopping adventures I would be adjusted…this is like a feeding frenzy." He said quietly.

"Women are supposed to be gatherers and nurturers, but that's never been my experience, they hunt as seriously as men do, it's just their trophy game is usually on a sales rack in a store." Cristoff chuckled.

Freed shook his head returning his eyes to his book while Cristoff watched Lucy trying on a kneehigh pair of tan colored boots and laughing at something Erza was saying. His heart just ached in his chest at the sound. Gods how he'd changed, one woman, the right one, and he was just a lovesick sap anymore.

One more keypiece. Then they returned to Fiore, he'd already called ahead, set things up so that when he and Lucy finally got back, they wouldn't need to leave for a solid month, he'd talked to master Makarov, even finally sucked it up and talked to his older brother and Guild Master back home, who wasn't surprised at all and had promised to get right on helping him sort through everything.

It wasn't going to be easy, he was a Boscan mage, with a well established life in Bosco, but he'd started things to make the changes that had to happen. Some of it was painful, but she was worth all of it, watching her, hearing her laugh, seeing the light that she was, no matter what had to happen to make her his, to make himself hers, he was going to see it done.


	13. Chapter 13 One more

It was only a day aboard a cargo ship to Stella and the bustling city of Bulles. It was cold, but nothing like what they left behind them and Laxus agreed to a break, letting them have the day of their arrival in Stella and the day after off to do what they wanted to, which for the most part was just eat, sleep and the women went shopping.

Stella was another somewhat academic country. Having no hostile nation on any of its borders and enjoying good relations with Bosco and Minstrell it boasted healthy universities, large libraries and was probably best known for its book making, boasting the largest banks of writers of any country in Earthland. It made sense, the country was picturesque, had four distinct season none of which were overly harsh, gorgeous mountain ranges and lush grasslands.

They bred the finest horses anywhere in Stella, their chargers well known for having immense stamina and speed. Knowing this, Bickslow and Cristoff had made calls as they had flown to Stella and had landed tickets for the group to sit and watch some of the Royal Stellan Mounted Cavalry drill heir most advanced horses on the night they arrived.

Lucy sat between Cristoff and Bickslow, transfixed through the whole thing, two hours of elegant, gorgeous horses trained to precise and breathtaking maneuvers and their motionless riders.

Lucy had always loved horses, her father wouldn't have them, declaring them useless in light of the trains he owned. They had only kept a small group of carriage horses and her father refused to let her ride any of them so she watched in wonder through the whole display wishing all the while she'd ever been able to even try something like that.

"You really enjoyed that." Cristoff observed and Lucy nodded, drawing a breath and recounting what she'd been thinking while watching, about her father refusing to own riding horses, no matter how much she begged for one, for riding lessons, he wouldn't hear of it.

Bickslow and Erza both frowned "I always thought the wealthy liked keeping horses, riding is far from a useless skill, trains don't go everywhere and sometimes an SE-Car isn't practical." Erza said.

"Yeah, even our dad made sure we knew how and in Bosco, unless you're riding a Grass Runner, horses really aren't practical, but we all learned how to ride on Horses outside Palerno near where we grew up and Kaleb and Cristoff even own Grass Runners of their own." He waved toward Cristoff who nodded.

"Those are predatory aren't they? Grass Runners? I remember reading about them somewhere." Freed said as they all walked from the Equestrian center toward the Hotel they were staying at.

"Yeah, like wolves they're pack hunters but they look like horses, just they have sharp teeth and clawed webbed paws to run on the Grass Seas moving surface. They tame like horses do, and you use mostly the same equipment on them, saddles and such. I only own one, Cora, I've had her since I was 6. Kaleb has 4 of them." Cristoff said.

Bickslow went on about his own riding experiences and Erza offered some of hers as well, Cristoff noticed Laxus seemed quiet, and when they reached the hotel, the Lightning slayer caught his attention.

He and Lucy stopped, the others heading in to go to their rooms after just a few curious glances.

"Ok if I steal him for a bit Blondie? I need to talk to him." Laxus said, Lucy eyed him suspiciously but nodded "Ok, I'll head up to our room, a nice long soak in a hot tub would be nice anyway." She said and left them, following the others to the elevators.

Laxus headed to the bar and Cristoff followed him, taking a seat next to him and ordering a drink he doubted he'd touch but with Laxus it really would depend on what the older slayer wanted.

"So whats up?" He asked.

Laxus pulled his sleeve up, shaking his wrist from which a magic cancelling cuff hung.

Cristoff rolled his eyes. "You still haven't told her."

"No, but I did tell her we would talk when the mission was over and I am happy as fuck these cuffs help like they do." He said, drinking down some of his beer and sighing.

"I need to know…So, I know there are three bites, but when do I do them? Gajeel said it involves sex and I gotta admit, when Erza and I were in Lapsida, I…well…my fucking fangs got longer and started itching so is that what he meant, I just bite her while we're having sex?" Laxus stumbled awkwardly through the question, hating having to ask.

"You bite her while she's having her orgasm and you push your magic through the bite into her, your dragon will actually sort of take over that part, I haven't done it yet so I'm not sure about the details, but that's when, the orgasm helps her cope with the bite, which is going to be fucking painful. Then you let that heal, when it's not bruised anymore you're ready for the next one. In between, you'll get progressively more protective and possessive until the third bite is in place and sets, which is why I'm not doing a damn bit until we're done with this mission. You've felt the possessive thing already, you acted like you were going to bite Cobras head off when he moved to help Erza." Cristoff explained.

Laxus sighed, and for the next two hours the men sat and Laxus let it all out all over Cristoff, his worries about taking a mate, how he wasn't the easiest man to get along with and wasn't sure any woman could really deal with him.

"Trust the magic Laxus, it was created like it was to make sure we had the right mate for us, each one of us, and while it will change you as you bond with her it will also change her, make you balance each other, you have to trust it." Cristoff sighed. Nurem had been so clear about it all and he really did feel terrible for second gen slayers, all of this knowledge they didn't have, were forced to either figure out for themselves or blunder through things.

"It's got a lot to balance…I just…I'm not ready…" Laxus sighed, that was the thing, he wasn't ready to share his life yet, he still had so much to do, he was trying to ease into becoming the next guild master and this just, well, he couldn't see how worrying about Erza, trying to keep her happy and such was going to fit in.

"I wasn't either. Fuck I'm still trying to sort out how to do this…I have a life, a really good life I've worked my damn ass off to build Laxus. Our family is successful, but each of us has worked really hard to get where we are, Dad never gave us much, expected us to work and we have, I have, and its all in Bosco, which is far as hell from Magnolia, and the life Lucy has worked just as fucking hard for. I don't want her stressing out over it either, I'm already putting her through hell with mating, well…with waiting for it, I'll be damned if she has to suffer so we can be together too." Cristoff growled and Laxus smiled faintly.

"Gramps told me what you talked to him about, all you're doing…you're good on our end, just so you know." He said quietly and Cristoff heaved a sigh.

"Good, now if I can get the Holy order to release my contract, the military to sign off, and White Sea to do so as well as sell two houses and figure out how the fuck to handle Cora, Reice and Lucy, I'll be golden." He groaned.

Laxus shook his head "You win, at least Erza lives in the same city I do and is in the same guild…" He chuckled.

"And country." Cristoff added bitterly and Laxus laughed.

"Yeah, so, I guess I don't have it as bad as I could, but we'll be after the last piece day after tomarrow, the abandoned town is 60 miles east of here, no maintained roads so we're renting a couple of SE-trucks to take out there. The town was wiped out by a dark guild attack…ugly history, Bickslow says he's betting there will be wandering souls, even poltergeists out there so…should be fun…" He said.

They finished their drinks and Laxus went to his room waving a thanks while Cristoff slid quietly into his own.

Lucy was asleep, having taken her bath and laid on the bed with the lamp on reading, planning to wait up for him but she hadn't succeeded.

Smiling faintly he gently maneuvered her so she was laying down under the blankets, shed his clothes and slid in next to her, reaching over her to shut off the light and smiling again when she snuggled into his warm body immediately. The woman was a heat vampire, she really was…good thing she was to be a Dragon Slayers mate, all of them were warmer than normal people and cuddlers too, he loved curling himself around her small form, and once he had, sleep came easy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For once, Cristoff begged off on the shopping, deciding to go with the men, Laxus had found a gym was near the hotel and by paying at the door, they were all allowed in to enjoy it.

The work out proved to be exactly what he was needing to, heavy exertion, and Cobra was happy to pile on the weights as his spotter, shaking his head as he hit Cristoffs limits and glancing over to see Laxus just a little ahead of the Lunar Slayer.

"You two are fucking ridiculous…." He snorted but remained a careful and watchful spotter, getting the bar set back when Cristoff finished his reps and sat up taking deep breaths and snatching up a towel to clear the sweat from his face.

Laxus had, as usual, beat him by over 100lbs but he didn't mind it, he was still progressing, still working 50lbs heavier now than he had been in Bosco before he'd gone to Fiore.

He kept the gawkers at bay too, Stella had its mages, but watching men benching more than 800lbs still made people stare because it wasn't common.

The Equipment at the gym couldn't even accommodate the 1K+lbs the two men could handle with their legs so they ran out the end of their workouts on inclined treadmills then went for a swim before showering and heading back to the hotel.

Cristoff got to enjoy Lucy modeling some gorgeous dresses and outfits she'd found, helped her wrap up a bunch of the souvenirs she'd bought for their guildmates so Virgo could get it all stored then enjoyed room service and a movie on the rooms lacrima screen, falling asleep before Lucy did this time.

The following morning they hurried through breakfast and down to pick up their trucks. Laxus driving one, Erza the other, and it wasn't as bad as they had expected getting most of the way to the abandoned town of Hujan, the road was safe until they were only a few miles out, then they had to get off of it and go overland but the trucks were built for it.

The forest got too dense o get any farther with the trucks when they were about ¼ mile outside the town and Lucy was frowning. She was beyond creeped out. It was still morning, only about 9am and it was dark, the trees thick with some sort of moss that was black and gray hanging all over everything, along with….she shuddered…webs.

Cobra was frowning, he heard too much, the static of things in this place was forcing him to shield himself and that was never a good thing.

Bickslow stood on the old road looking into the town wide eyed "I…the place is….the most haunted place I've ever fucking seen." He breathed and Laxus frowned.

He'd never been one to let ghosts and the like get to him, the departed had too little they could do to the living and he knew that from Bickslow, as long as he didn't acknowledge them, they couldn't do much, make some noise, tug clothes, scratch and grab a little, but that was really it, as far as they could go.

"So like the haunted forests south of Rosegarden right? Same rules and we just go in, search, find the piece and get back to town…" He said and frowned when Bickslow was shaking his head.

"No man, there's shit in there that's bad messed up, poltergeists I can fucking see glowing all sorts of wrong ways. We need light…Cristoff can probably flood the place like he did in Iceburg and that will help for moving around, but we gotta search the buildings and there's only so much he can do inside haunted buildings." Bickslow said.

"Well, lets get that going at least, Cristoff, you're up, everyone knows what Bix said at breakfast about not acknowledging being pulled on and such so….holy fuck…" Laxus trailed off when Cristoffs spell went off and the town reacted to a sudden flood of holy lunar light.

The screeching, howling, a couple of the buildings collapsed, street posts twisted, things started striking at the light, lobbing blackness at it.

Cristoff was free of the spell once it was cast, it wasn't bound to him, which was a good thing because the things rushing toward the darkness, toward THEM probably would have attacked him if they'd known the source of their pain.

"Fuck…probably should have cast one over us…." Cristoff muttered, bringing up a hard and fast burst of light, silvery magic wheels spinning above and below so the light came from both directions and everything caught in it shrieked and writhed and most faded to dust.

Bickslows babies went into overdrive, green blasts flying everywhere but the big problem wasn't the ghosts or the poltergeists, it was the pale green creature the size of a barn that emerged from under one of the buildings.

"aaaannd that's a fucking beast of Ammit" Bickslow blanched and that made Laxus take everything more seriously.

"What the fuck is Ammit?" He demanded.

"Ammit, shit Laxus, the devourer of the dead the eater of hearts, she's the Goddess of death among souls…wandering souls are the primary food for her and her damn beasts, like that fucking thing….That's probably big like that because this place is a fucking buffet for it!"

The thing was huge, had a massive maw of a mouth and long horns curving out of its head. Glowing eyeless sockets in a hideous head and long limbs, eight of them, black fangs stretched out of the maw of a mouth and the way it moved mad Lucy sick to her stomach with terror.

It rose onto back limbs using four to "walk" on, though each limb ended in a long fingered hand and its tail held nasty looking pinchers.

"Forehead" Cobra pointed and they all groaned, there in the forehead, glowing orange, was a keypiece.

"If we can get it away from the town, it won't be able to suck down souls for power while it fights…" Bickslow said, still looking too nervous, too worried for Laus' liking but he nodded to Cristoff, who dismissed the light barrier he'd created and Freed laid down others, allowing the big beast to come but nothing else and they all backed up the broken old road until fallen trees started hindering their progress and the thing was clear of the town.

It was focusing in on Bickslow and his souls, and Bickslow was not the least bit happy about that but if anyone in the group had practice maintaining distance in a fight it was him.

Taking three of his souls he took to the air but couldn't go far, the tree canopy was too thick to allow comfortable maneuvering.

Lucy pulled out sagitarius and bought up her stardress, she would stay back, there was no way she could handle that thing getting close to her.

Erza equipped her Heavens Wheel armor and Cristoff created a light field, bringing up blinding light behind the thing then over and under and to each side of it with lesser light above the rest of them. Evergreen moved in with her attacks, Cobra setting up a poison scale wing attack but aiming it above them, hacking away at the tree cover and causing breaks that let sunlight join their fight and Laxus lit everything up further, lightning snaking all around the thing.

It was enraged by the light, and finally seemed to make the grim connection Cristoff had hoped it wouldn't and suddenly he was dodging attacks. It's tail swung hard, but in spite of the heavy pincher at the end the beast had amazing control over it and the thing snaked around, knocking Lucy down.

Snarling as the pincer opened to try and close on Lucy, the celestial mage trying to scramble from its reach even though she'd been dazed and knocked flat on her back and she wasn't going to escape it unless something happened so Cristoff shot a shooting star attack at it and the light was just too clear, it knocked the pincher but refocused the beast and instead of shooting its tail down to grab Lucy it speared it right into Cristoffs side.

Lucy screamed, watching the thing heft Cristoff into the air, opening its pincher so that he remained securely impaled on its tail. "NO!" Lucy screamed, agony riping through her as she watched Cristoff struggle, holding onto the things tail, saw him light up, watched him initiate a requip as Erza and Natsu ripped at its legs trying to help.

The requip did something that shocked Lucy, even as she was screaming at Sagittarius to get the things eyes, its mouth, anything sensitive she saw the armor form and as it did it sliced through the tail and cut Cristoff free, slicing off the pincher and the Lunar slayer crashed to the ground laying still to the side of it. Laxus and Wendy opened up with all they had

Big as it was, strong as it was, 10 mages was too much for it, the things pinchers had caught Erza and Cobra both at points during the fight, and it grabbed Natsu, trying to suck his soul out through his chest but getting a face full of fire dragon roar for its efforts. Cristoff though go it the worst.

Wendy and Laxus combined their roars with Natsus and that ended the fight, shredding the thing and it slumped to the ground. Wendy and Lucy racing to Cristoff.

He lay in a steadily growing pool of blood on his side, the requip had released when he'd fallen so he wasn't in the armor, the hunk of tail was still in his side and Wendy was frantically looking from his front to his back.

"Push it out…heal the…worst…don't fucking drown me in your damn magic energy…" Cristoff rasped and Lucy crouched down, cupping his face in her hands and so relieved to meet pained dark blue eyes she cried.

"Help her…" He prodded and Lucy started, getting a grasp on Cristoff and meeting Wendys eyes, the girl was scared, this wasn't a small wound and when the chunk of tail came out the bleeding would be bad, worse than it already was.

"Ok, pull it out quickly through his back, the scales will make the damage worse if we go the other way…" Wendy said shakily.

"You can handle it Wendy…I…I'm going to…lose…con…consciousness…" He warned and Lucy bit her lip, ripping the hunk of tail out through his back and he grunted, body going rigid for a moment then falling lax, unconscious.

The blood came fast then and Wendy grit her teeth.

"Don't push too much magic energy, remember that Wendy! Conserve so you can last until he's healed!" Lucy breathed gently and the girl nodded, face pinched in concentration she regulated her magic energy flow, it was so much HARDER to heal this way, just shooting it all out was so much easier but, as she worked from within him, outward, mending, reconnecting tissue, all she thought about was Cristoffs steady directions about how to heal a wound like this.

His stern tone telling her not to leave so much as a scar, to pay attention to the details. "Open his shirt I need to see to finish…" Wendy said firmly and Lucy pulled Cristoffs shirt out of the way, watching with wide eyes as even the small details of the mans tattoo came together flawlessly and Wendy finally sat back, nearly half an hour later, wiping sweat from her face and grinning.

She still had magic to spare, she had just healed what could have been a mortal injury and even drawn the skin together just right so no scar would be there and she could still do something else, nothing as big as this, but she still had magic left!

"Burn the trees down Natsu, seriously, this shit has to go or this town will be cursed forever." Bickslow said and Natsu nodded, and as they drove away the forest fire Natsu had started raged behind them.

Cristoff came to relatively quickly, stirring once in the bed of the truck and forcing himself to sit upright, seeing Wendy not nearby he mended what she'd missed, and sent purification through himself, she hadn't cleaned well as she'd gone, but, the vast majority of the healing was good, tight, and while he might have fought a minor infection or something a few days down the road, all in all, he was proud of her and would tell her so later,

Cristoff hugged Lucy to his good side where he wasn't tender, pressing a kiss to her temple. They had it, the final piece, and they were going HOME.

She met his happy eyes chewing her lip, turning in the keypieces, getting their payment, then they could go home. There had been a few moments during that fight she'd been terrified she was going to lose him, that all they had been through, everything, would be gone in a heartbeat, in the flick of an evil beasts tail she could have been sitting here trying to figure out how she could survive without him.

Instead though, she would finally be with the man she loved, the man she had wanted painfully for months now. She grit her teeth, not wearing the cuff left her wide open for the waves of painful need that came whenever she thought about her and Cristoff finally mating.

Cristoff shuddered next to her, feeling her, scenting her, grateful they were sitting in the open bed of a truck with Laxus and Cobra in the cab not out where they would be exposed to Lucys desire. Natsu and wendy were in the other truck with Erza, so they had a bit of relief from being under scrutiny. Still she wanted him, he could feel it, and his dragon knew it, felt it, sensed all of it. "Soon." He groaned when she squeezed his thigh and whimpered next to him. He wrapped his cloak around them both, curling around her and leaning his head against the back side of the bed of the truck. Gray was asleep across from them, Freed reading, facing the cab so it blocked the wind.

With all of that taken in Cristoff relaxed but Lucy didn't, and she noted it all too, and the close call they had just been through, the blood still damp on his shirt and pants spurred her need all the more. The Lunar slayer tensed when he felt her hand slide into the front of his pants, growled low knowing she could feel but not hear it and she smiled wickedly up at him, grasping him, her fingers gliding over the firm rapidly hardening flesh.

"L…Lucy…not here…" He growled and she grinned and he knew he couldn't stop her, he didn't even want to, he'd wondered as that damn thing had flung him around if he'd ever see her, touch her again, if that was it for them, he would die before they were together.

The idea at least Lucy wouldn't die with him, because the mating wasn't done was not much consolation either. She might not ultimately survive his loss even without the mating done, the bond was there, and unless she held strong, his death now might end her too. But he hadn't died, he was going to have a tender spot in his side for a while, but he had healed away even the bruising, now a good meal and a nights sleep in Lucys arms was all he would need to be alright.

So as she positioned herself under the shelter of his black cloak, watching his eyes hungrily and her hands slid hi pants open pulled his clothing out of her way.

He couldn't fight her, not without making a scene, and the way they were sitting, his arms wrapped around her shoulders holding the cloak around them, if he moved his cloak would fall and she had, somehow without him noticing, undone his pants and they lay open so she could pull him free of the confines of his clothing.

"Here…now…let me…I need to touch you, I need to see those eyes turn silver for me…I need to know you're…alive." She whispered against his cheek and he couldn't do a thing except tip his head back while she drove his body wild.

It didn't take long, with no cuff on he had nothing in the way of restraint anymore and with Lucy placing soft kisses on his neck, the cool wind blowing over them as the truck moved along the road behind the other one, he was at her mercy.

Lucy loved the feeling of power, Cristoff almost never let her play on top of him, he said it made his dragon frantic and so she generally didn't try it, but now she sat on her knees between his spread thighs and pumped his shaft with her hand, playing over it with her fingers, her palm until he was growling at her, and his eyes turned that pale color, like the night sky when the moon was high and the stars were brightest, that silvery deep twilight color that meant passion was consuming him.

She adored it, his inability to hide how much she got to him, how far she was getting him all because of his eyes. She felt his tensing heard him rasp "Lucy…Im…" and she glanced around them, Gray asleep, Freed sheltering his book facing the cab, Laxus and Cobra talking in the cab. Dipping under the cloak she slid her lips over him and delighted in feeling his stomach go taught under her fingers, heard him grunt as he bit back crying out and came in her mouth. She sucked him hard until he stopped shuddering under her then gave him one last lingering lick and gently tucked him back in his clothes, even zipping and buttoning his jeans before sliding back up against him and kissing his mouth,

"You're fucking evil…just wait till I get you to the room…" He growled.

Magic cancelling bracelets in place Lucy found out magic certainly wasn't needed, nor was dragon lust for Cristoff to take her body to incredible heights. She writhed on the bed, clutched his black hair as he lay, arms wrapped firmly around her thighs, keeping them spread wide while his mouth devoured her core, his lips, his teeth, his tongue, twice he drove her mercilessly up and this time as she shrieked his name and came he finally released her and let her raggedly pant and try to regain some semblance of control over herself again.

"I…only made you….cum…once…" She panted and he kissed her hip as he crawled up to lay beside her "Payback with interest." He grinned, nuzzling into her neck and she hugged him closer, hating he still had pants on, but knowing he'd probably not stripped down completely for a reason. His side ached, and would, he'd been way to active after such an injury and a good bit of blood loss, but it all felt too good to resist.

Tomorrow they boarded the Bluestar, a passenger liner, for the week long trip from Stella, across Bosco, to Fiore. Complete with a layover in Palerno, where Bickslow and Cristoff had spent their childhoods.

They would stay overnight there, and she was going to get to meet Arman Pradesh, a man her own father had always admired, who had as a single father, raised 7 mages including Bickslow and Cristoff. She was excited about that, though not half as excited as she was about getting to Crocus and meeting Renauld to turn in the Keypieces, get paid and return to Magnolia to finally mate with Cristoff.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Bluestar was filled with tourists, and once over Bosco, Lucy learned what the Grass Sea was, what it meant to the people of that country, and saw for the first time the immense beauty of it when the sun went down and the moon rose.

The plants that formed the "Grass" of the Grass Sea were moth solar and lunar feeding, the sea itself at it's deepest only went a few dozen feet in depth, the tightly knit grass on the surface ever moving over the shallow sea and forming a surface you could walk on, it moved, shifted, as plants died, grew, life above and below pierced the surface, islands floated free on it hundreds of them, some barely bigger than a few feet, others large enough they had trees and such living on them.

The lunar feeding plants lit, glowed, in an array of lush and beautiful colors that stretched out beneath the ship as it flew as far as the eye could see. The smell of it was amazing too, the lush scents of sea water and citrus and exotic plant life that lived nowhere else on Earthland but here fed by the shallow, rich waters that bubbled up from the Earth below and fed the Grass Sea, kept its waters warm and so well suited for supporting life

Cristoff was both elated and the most aggravated and frustrated since he'd found out Lucy was his mate that he'd been. He knew how fast these ships were, and how far they had to go but still, he just wanted the time to go, wasn't even entirely happy to be seeing his own father.

He watched as Lucy sat on a lounge by the pool, talking with Erza and Natsu and laid back, remaining silent, keeping his breathing slow, everything relaxed.

He'd heard what Natsu had said to Erza in Iceburg, that he'd been in love with Lucy, and everything sort of fit better, the looks Natsu would get from time to time, the faint longing, the sadness and quilt.

Erza hadn't finished an important sentence during that talk, she hadn't said what exactly had happened to Lucy that upset her so much, made her so angry with Natsu, and that bothered him. He knew it was a while ago, but it was Lucy, something bad had happened, she had been through a terrible time and something had happened with her none of her close friends even wanted to speak of.

He'd decided he needed to find out, and watching Natsu, seeing those little glimmers of pain, sadness, guilt, flicker here and there in the man, drove him harder to need answers. Lucy was the love of his life, his mate, the woman he'd been born to be with and he wanted to know all he could about her. The good, and the bad. The light of Fairy Tail had become his as well and he would protect her, love her, be at her side for the rest of their lives.

Natsu still loved Lucy on a level Cristoff wasn't entirely happy about, he knew Natsu wouldn't interfere, that he respected Cristoffs claim of Lucy, he'd sat back and watched that bond grow to the deep love it was now. Still, to remain in her life, his reasons for abandoning her, Cristoff wasn't sure what to do about that. He was a firm believer in truth, even if it hurt, and this, it would hurt her.

He wanted this to wait, until after they were mated, until the bond was firm, complete, and she could get strength from it, from him, directly. He was already empathic on a mild level, the bond would enhance that hugely, and he'd know what she needed, how she felt, he'd be able to help her handle things.

He needed to know though, what had happened to her when Fairy Tail had fallen apart. He knew who to ask to, and his brother was even in the pool, flirting with some pretty girls from Stella on their way to the magic schools in Palerno. Stella taught academics, and was an amazing resource of them, but Stellans went to Bosco to train to become mages.

If Bickslow played his cards right, and listening in on his brother and the girls he could tell he probably was doing just that, Bickslow would be occupied tonight with a couple of college girls.

Not a bad thing, but certainly kept Cristoff at bay, and with Laxus dealing with his own issues now, Cristoff wasn't sure he wanted to add anything to the mans burden.

So he would wait until there was a better time, and keep an eye on Natsu. It was just a few days now, they would land in Pelerno tomorrow, spend the night at the family estate just outside the city with his father, then be back aboard the Bluestar the following afternoon for the 1 and a half day flight to Crocus. Turn in the keypieces, collect their reward and then a 10 hour train ride to Magnolia. Once there, he was taking Lucy to the house he lived in on Park Street near Bickslows house and they would stay there until the mating was complete, until the mark was deep and dark.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy loved watching airships come into docks, and being on one, looking out over the railing while one she was on docked was even more fun. They waited until the skyway was secured and the crew had the doors opened then followed the crowds of people spilling from the ship to head into Pelerno.

Out front were two large black SE-Cars waiting, drivers holding up signs with the Fairy Tail emblem on them.

"We're Fairy Tail." Bickslow told them and they nodded. "Your father sent us to bring you to the estate," one said and they all piled into the cars, Lucy gaping out the windows. Crocus had always impressed her, but Pelerno was a glittering city, with buildings that climbed high into the sky. Cristoff pointed at one that had to be more than 50 stories. "That's the Boscan consulate building where my father and oldest brother work, they have the entire 58th floor dedicated to their teams and the work they do.'

Lucy shook her head in amazement. A "branch" of the guild Cristoff was in stood dozens of stories high not far from the consulate and other government buildings. "This is where we all started with White Sea, at this branch." Cristoff smiled and Lucy nodded in wonder, the "branch" was bigger than Fairy Tails home.

His life in Bosco she knew was full, he'd accomplished so much already at 22, and it had all begun here. She wasn't sure what they were going to do, they both had lives, and those lives were very far apart. She didn't want him giving his up for her, but at the same time, Fairy Tail was her family, she couldn't leave it.

She felt Cristoff squeeze her hand and looked at him, realizing she'd been frowning and that had caught his attention, he rarely missed it when she would get upset about anything anymore, they were so close to finally becoming mates the hours almost hurt like the days had before waiting, but at least now they knew how to keep the magic at bay.

"We do need to talk about everything, don't we?" He asked, smiling and she nodded with worry spilling into her eyes. Not certain what they would do or how they would work it out but now, at this point, there was no question, they had to, she couldn't live without him and couldn't imagine being separated from him for any real amount of time, any more than she could imagine leaving Fairy Tail, Laxus, Erza, Levy, all of her friends that had become her family.

He kissed her temple "We'll work it out Lucy, I know that's one of your hobbies but try not to worry it to death." He chuckled and she pinched his thigh beneath her, she was sitting on his lap since the car was crowded and she wanted to sit up to better see out the window anyway. He growled softly but just tightened his arm around her.

Lucy smiled watching the other slayers in the car, Natsu and Cobra both tense instinctively when Cristoff rumbled out his warning at her for pinching him, Cobra rolled his eye and looked back out the window and Natsu stared for a couple of moments but when Lucy bent and kissed Cristoffs forehead he turned his eyes back out the window.

The ride to the estate only took about 10 minutes and Lucy stared at the beautiful peach colored sand beach to the right of the car as they turned inland along a tall wrought iron fenceline then up a winding driveway through some beautiful old trees to a large white house with black shutters and a large wrap around porch.

A couple of maids came out flanking a tall man in a tailored black suit. His black hair was peppered with grey but his smile made him look young, he just radiated a warm welcome and happiness that had Lucy grinning as they all got out of the cars.

Bickslow rushed past everyone almost lifting the man off his feet in his enthusiasm "Dad!" She'd never seen the Seith look like he did right then, no visor, he'd shed it and thrown back the hood, he even had tears shining in his deep red eyes.  
"Bix, Gods I've missed you, you know Farron and I have gotten you removed from that wanted list, we're even working on getting a pardon done, you should come home more often…I've missed you my boy." The jade colored eyes of Arman Pradesh were as wet as his sons but he didn't seem to care, kissing Bickslows forehead and hugging him again before turning his attention to everyone else.

"Laxus! Gods, have you gotten bigger?! You look fantastic, you know you should bring the Raijinshuu to visit, maybe once a year all of you come and stay for a bit, time with the Sea is good for the soul." He said, and Lucy pressed her lips together watching Laxus, of all people, enthusiastically hug the Ambassador.

She knew during his exile Arman and Bickslows family had taken him in for a while, been there for him, given him a place to stay and Bickslows brother had let him take jobs through White Sea so he didn't have to chew through savings or scrape for work.

Laxus loved the Pradesh family, had said a couple of times after Fairy Tail had disbanded that if things with Blue Pegasus didn't sort out he'd take them all to Bosco and White Sea, confident Arman would make it happen for them.

They hadn't had to but Lucy could tell now it wouldn't have been a bad thing if they had.

Bickslow enthusiastically led everyone into the house and Arman stood smiling, Cristoff had held back with Lucy, as much as he wanted to greet his father, a moment just for them mattered.

"Cristoff…" Armans smile was a little shaky with emotion and Lucy wanted to rush right into the mans arms when those green eyes came to her.

"Dad, this is Lucy Heartfillia…my mate. Lucy, Arman Pradesh, my father." Introduction done Arman tossed protocol and swept Lucy up into a hug that had her laughing.

"Oh dear woman, I've prayed for you more than my son has I think! I'm so happy you found each other at last! I met your parents a few times at functions in Crocus, come inside, Cristoffs room has been prepared for you, once you've settled and had a bit to relax we'll talk more." He ushered them inside and Cristoff led her upstairs to his room.

"You grew up here…." Lucy was smiling, looking at pictures on the dresser, on the wall and stopped, eyes widening.

A large picture showed a massive dark blue scaled dragon with silver eyes and silver horns curling out of the sides of its head, it lay on the grass, the distinct peachy sands of the beach behind it and between its huge front legs stood a small boy with long black hair leaning against it.

"That's Nurem and I. Father has a big portrait of her with the whole family down stairs." Cristoff said softly. Lucy swallowed, she'd seen dragons, stood by Natsu before Igneel, met Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weislogia and Skiadrum, each was elegant, unique. Nurem was a living creature of the night sky, her eyes were like the moon and iridescent scales down either side of her neck seemed to almost glow. She was stunningly beautiful "The mate of Draco…" Lucy breathed and Cristoff smiled "my mother. She found me when I was just over a year old, was going to take me to Dad then, but said my eyes made her stop, she loved my eyes like you do." He said, kissing her hair, hands resting on her hips she leaned back into him

"So she adopted me, started teaching me from that age, dragons speak into your mind, your soul, like your spirits do, like Plue, I knew her voice, understood it even as a tiny child, before I could even speak I could talk to her. When I was 5 she decided I needed more human interaction because Dracos visiting spirits, and Virgo who came with messages interacted with me so well and she brought me to my father. She lived right here on the estate too, there are probably still places on the property scored by her claws, I know the large oak out back will bear her claw mark, she scard it to show me once how easily her talons could rend hard things. I used to run my hands over that mark after she was gone." He said.

Lucy ran a finger along the elegant bend of the dragons neck in the picture. "She loves you." She said softly and Cristoff kissed her neck "She would love you too, she would be happy to see me with you, a celestial mage, holder of so many of the Zodiac keys." He was taking slow deep breaths of her scent, felt his fangs lengthen in his mouth and pulled back when they did.

Just a couple more days, he had to hold it together, it was oddly harder here, in his childhood home, looking at pictures of his dragon, knowing she wouldn't give a damn about any missions or seeing them to their ends, not in the face of claiming a mate, she'd be furious with him if she knew he was waiting.

Lucy shuddered against him, not missing the way his voice had gotten husky "Three days…we can last three days…but when we get to Magnolia…" she growled and he bit back the moan that drew into his throat. He stepped away from her, had to give her space because her scent had gotten to heavy for him, even the magic cancelling bracelet was failing to contain it all now, it was like the dragon in him knew it was close to getting its desires and wanted to break him, shatter his will and prove to him what he was.

 _Your mate, you must claim her, tomorrow may not come, the next hour may not see its end, you don't know, claim her_!

He drew a breath, the dragon soul didn't care about his human concerns, it wouldn't mind at all killing Cobra, Natsu, anyone who it perceived as a threat once the mating began. He had a responsibility not just to himself and Lucy, but to everyone around them to make sure they didn't start before they could be safely away in private for all the time that he would need, and he suspected because of the long painful wait, he was going to need more time for his dragon to accept the bond was strong enough.

"The cuffs aren't helping as much." Lucy breathed, watching him lean in the dresser.

"Yeah…lets get down to the others, distraction is a good thing right now, and my father really wants to talk with us." He smiled and Lucys heart tightened in her chest, she nodded and followed him, even with just a small bit of the dragon magic sifting through the cuffs they were both about going crazy wanting each other, she knew the attraction was still intense even when she had both cuffs on and no magic was flowing at all and that was just how she felt for him, how much he just physically drew her, had since the first moment she'd laid eyes on him.

Her doubts about the magic being the cause of it were gone now, like Loke had said, take the magic away and the two of them would still want each other, still have fallen in love just as hard and deep, what was meant to be would happen with or without the magics push.

Bickslow was in the kitchen gleefully assaulting a large platter piled high with some sort of fresh warm cookies that smelled strongly of cinnamon and chocolate and made Lucys mouth water.

The Seith grinned when they walked into the dining room and held one of the treats out to her "Mr. Elan makes the best cookies, cakes, just food in general in all of Earthland." Bickslow declared and the gray haired man by the stove smiled fondly at him "He knows I'm a sucker for flattery, if he wants his favorites he knows to butter me up." He chuckled and Bickslow beamed "Hells yeah, I'm hoping for some bags of these and some of your spice cookies to take home with me!" He declared.

"As if a bag of cookies would last you all the way home." Arman said, coming around the kitchen island to ruffle his sons hair and smile while Lucy closed her eyes having bitten into the warm soft cookie Bickslow had handed her.

"Those are Cristoffs favorite, he brought home a future daughter in-law for me so I had Elan make them." He declared "That Bickslow will eat them by the dozen too is no surprise."

He led them into his study off the dining room, snatching the plate of cookies and leaving Bickslow looking crestfallen until handed him a bowl of batter for the spice cookies to clean, which he instantly started to do with his fingers.

"Alright, so, there is more than love and the obvious joy of mine at having one of my sons finally start settling down. Cristoff is Boscan, a Knight of the Holy order, first officer of White Sea with obligations and ties here we're going to need to sort out, you two have discussed it I'm sure but where have you decided your guild affiliation and primary residence will be? I know Cristoff is living in the house I bought in Magnolia with him so our family had a place to stay there for extended visits and if you wish to buy it outright for your home together I would be fine with that, or I'll buy out what Cristoff invested and you two can purchase your own home there if you plan to make Magnolia your home." Arman was pulling paperwork out, smiling, seeming completely thrilled to be doing this.

Lucy stared in stunned silence, the truth was, they hadn't talked about any of it and she was somewhat afraid of the subject.

"We haven't Dad….the stress of the mission and having to wait to start the mating process has been hard on both of us, I've been…waiting, you know I started some things though." Cristoff said, shifting in the chair beside Lucy uncomfortably.

Arman frowned "Have you even asked her about marriage?" He asked, refusing to cater to his sons lack of progress. He wanted a daughter in-law, he wanted grandchildren while he was young enough to play with them. He loved Cristoff, he was a kind hearted young man who made him proud and aside from his unintentional habit of leaving a wake of broken hearted women everywhere he went, Cristoff had been a low stress child to raise. Quite the opposite from Bickslow and Vander who were endless trials for their father for different reasons.

Of course, having a massive dragon living in the back yard had taken some getting used to and he was sure Nurem had a lot to do with how Cristoff had turned out but Arman liked to think he'd had some good influence too.

Lucy was owl eyed, no they had not talked about marriage, oh Gods, marriage…sweet Mavis save her heart it was about to burst out of her chest at the moment. Really though, if she and Cristoff were mates, it wasn't like they would turn around and marry anyone else. Mating was more intense, more permanent, but Lucy had been raised with marriage held like a fist in her face by her father.

Like any woman she wanted it, and how would it be to become a member of the Pradesh family? To bear the name. She looked nervously at Cristoff who was locking eyes with his father but he turned when he felt her gaze on him, finding her hand and lacing her fingers with his.

Had he not brought it up because he didn't want to? She couldn't wrap her head around everything shooting around her mind suddenly.

Cristoffs reasons though weren't complex at all, it was as simple as him wanting to put as little stress on his mate as he could knowing his magic was already doing way more than he wanted.

"I was planning to ask you after we were mated, with everything happening, all we've already been dealing with I didn't see the good in adding one more thing to it all, but I want to marry you…I want you to have my name…" He trailed off watching her reaction and seeing mostly stunned chaos for a few moments, then she blinked, blushing "Is that a proposal?" She asked.

"Not a good one by any stretch of the imagination, really Cristoff, at least get down on a knee and give her a ring." Arman sighed rolling his eyes.

Cristoff gave his father a frustrated look "Not like I was prepared for this Dad, I really had planned to not lay this all on her while we were here." He snapped back but he did slide from his chair to one knee and kissed her fingers as he did so, making her smile.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" He asked and was surprised by how his own heart started racing, the lump that formed in his throat and his own inability to breathe right until she was nodding, smiling "Yes, of course I will!" then he shocked Lucy, and his father, and Lucy felt a tug on her magic, her keys warming on her hip suddenly as Cristoff pulled the ring from his right hand, Aldhibah, and held her hand "I Cristoff Pradesh, son of Nurem and Draco, bid you Aldhibah to protect and watch over this woman who will be my eternal mate." And Lucy didn't even breathe as the ring slid onto her finger, it sized to her, instantly forming to her finger and she felt a bone deep surge of magic flow through her entire being.

Loke was suddenly there, standing behind Cristoff, who stood and stepped back as the knight in gray armor suddenly appeared. He dropped to a knee before Lucy. "I Aldhibah, star of Draco accept the charge of protecting Lucy, eternal mate of Cristoff the Lunar Dragon Slayer, son of Nurem and my lord Draco. I will ever be with you, I will eternally protect you, you may call on me any time, anywhere and I will be at your side, I shall watch over you, and should danger come and you can not call, I will be there to face it for you." The star said then turned to Loke, who was wide eyed but smiling.

"Leo the Lion, I Aldhibah servant star of Draco will adhere to the rules of those who serve this lady, do you accept my service?" He asked. Leo bowed low "Your service is accepted." He replied and Aldhibah stood, bowing again to Lucy. "My Lady Lucy, I am proud to belong to you now." He turned to Cristoff and bowed "Your father is proud of your choice, your mother Nurem wishes you to…um…Hurry the hell up and make her your mate already…" The star looked a little awkward repeating Nurems message but bowed once more before vanishing.

"Well, that's one hell of an engagement ring…" Loke breathed and Lucy was staring down at the gleaming silver band on her finger, in the center of it was a dark blue stone which itself held a glittering diamond at its center, a star in the night sky…Cristoff had given her a star.

"I…Cristoff…" Lucy was unable to stop the tears sliding down her face, she'd done reading during their journey on the stars that served the constellations. She'd known Lokes own rings were bridges to his own stars, so he could call on them and their powers when he needed them, it was incredibly rare for those rings to even leave the possession of the constellation. Draco had given them to Nurem to protect her since he'd been recalled to the celestial realms and forced to leave his mortal body. She bore all of the rings if the pictures Lucy had seen were indication, she'd seen a ring on each horn on the Dragon Queens head, and a ring on each talon.

Now, a star of Draco would watch over her, be part of her like her spirits were. She…remembered Virgo saying she was "seeing" Aldhibah too, did this mean the two could be closer since Aldhibah was now Lucys? She smiled, she hoped so.

"Considering the depth of meaning I know those rings have…I'm inclined to forget you hadn't asked Lucy before now to be your wife son. This still leaves us with very important questions about where you will be living primarily, houses, guilds, I need to know because I will be personally handling making sure everything is seen through to help you both start your life together." Arman said, smiling at Loke then giving both Lucy and Cristoff serious looks.

"Yes Dad, but…it's the same as the marriage proposal, there has been too much to put this on Lucys plate." Cristoff sighed.

Arman narrowed his eyes just as Lucy did. "Hang on, no, no there hasn't been, I've been worrying about this and wanting to talk to you about it but you dodged or changed the subject when I brought it up." She said, and he had too, she'd started to ask him where he wanted to live and he had changed the subject, twice.

Cristoff drew a breath, he had, he remembered doing it, but he'd been thinking at the time they didn't need to deal with it yet, he still had several months he had to spend in Magnolia yet, time enough to get things sorted out.

"There was time, I wanted to wait until we were back in Magnolia to dig into these things." He said and Lucy frowned. "Communication matters to me Cristoff, I'm in love with you, I'm going to be your mate…your wife, so you'd better stop protecting me from every little bitty thing now so I don't have to be nasty about things later, and I will be, I'm no meek woman, I want to share decisions with you, not have you carry every burden on your own."

Arman was smiling, oh he was liking his daughter in law to be more by the moment.

"I've not once even thought you were meek, nor did I mean to keep you from sharing the decisions, I was just waiting, I've got months left in Magnolia, we have time to sort these things out, every little thing didn't have to be done right away." He said defensively.

"In other words, he was procrastinating, something you will find he's good at." Arman smirked and reveled in his sons dark glare.

Lucy smiled at Arman "Well, he won't find it easy to do around me." She declared confidently and Cristoff rolled his eyes, he couldn't argue with them both.

"Ok, so, primary residence?" Arman prompted. Cristoff looked at Lucy "Magnolia is my vote, Kaleb can replace me in White Sea, Vander is old enough to be considered as a lieutenant and Gaza can fill in until he's been prepared for the position, with over 4000 members, I can leave the guild and it won't hurt it. Lucy is important to Fairy Tail, they can't lose her and me joining Fairy Tail would bring an adult healer to them and to Fiore in general which needs me and my magic more than White Sea does." He said, Lucy stared at him, he'd obviously given this some serious thought even if he hadn't said anything.

"What about Reice?" She asked quietly.

"My student? He'll have the option to come to Fairy Tail, I've already spoken to Master Makarov about it and he's agreed, Kaleb is going to talk with Reice when he comes back from a mission Gaza took him on. Cora will go to Kaleb, who is all too happy to have her, I'm selling my house in White Sea, already have offers on it, and you and I will need to decide if we want to buy out Dad or buy our own home we both pick out in Magnolia." He said.

"and if I want to come here frequently? If I was interested in maybe spending some time in Bosco? Getting to know your family?" She challenged and he smiled at her.

"OUR family would love that. I still own a townhouse in Palerno by the guild branch and of course we can always stay here, Dad won't mind." He said.

"Indeed, once you've given me grandchildren I'll be offended if you don't stay here with them." Arman said firmly.

"I'd like to…find our own home, I mean, I haven't seen the one you've been staying at in Magnolia, but…there a street in Magnolia where all of the houses are so unique and beautiful…I've always kind of dreamed of having a house there, Freed lives on that street…" She added.

Cristoff smiled, he'd been to Freeds home a few times with Bickslow, Fairybrook Lane was a beautiful area and the houses were beautiful, he had to agree with that. "I've seen Freeds house, we can contact the realtor when we get back." He said, smiling.

"Then I'll buy you out on that house by Bickslows, hopefully it's not far from the area you want to live in is it Lucy?" Arman asked and Lucy shook her head.

"Well them, primary residence will be Magnolia with plenty of visits here I hope, and Cristoff will transfer his guild membership to Fairy Tail so I'll get together with Makarov about his citizenship, once he's married to you though Lucy that will make him a Fioran citizen and make you a Boscan so both of you will have dual status. When should we plan the wedding and will it be Boscan or Fioran? The knights will want you to go through a ceremony Cristoff, there's no way around that, if you return once a year for your training at the court your status with them should remain unchanged." Arman was going down a list he'd made and Cristoff looked at Lucy "The wedding is up to you love, Boscan weddings are all about the womans choices anyway, so regardless, it's your day." He said.

Lucy looked at Arman, "I don't know anything about Boscan weddings, I want to learn though, I want to learn about Bosco, traditions and things important to the family…" She said and Armans warm smile made her feel so…safe.

Cristoffs eyes narrowed on his father, he felt magic stir, knew his father would trigger sometimes when he was tired and really involved in something. He knew his dad was deeply invested in this, was ecstatic that he had found his mate, and Cristoff was too, that his Dad clearly liked her made it even better.

Still, his fathers magic, it was incredibly subtle, he'd grown up around it, felt it flow through him for as long as he could remember. Arman, like Farron, was primarily a sound mage, used and manipulated sound, but he was also a deeply talented empath with the unique ability of being able to heal or soothe emotions, Cristoff had developed his sleep spell feeling how his fathers subtle magic worked since he was a child, Nurem had encouraged him developing the skill set, had spent time with his father just going over how his skills worked with him so she could help Cristoff learn his own versions, increase his own lesser empathic abilities to make him a better healer.

His father was softly radiating a warm comfort, probably unintentionally, so Cristoff held his tongue and watched Lucy relax with it.

"I'll get you a book…one moment, I know I have one…" Arman had risen and gone to the book shelves that lined the wall behind his desk, searching and finding what he was after, holding the book out to her.

"It's written in a common, a book on Boscan wedding ceremonies, the traditions, rituals and ceremony involved and where each part came from." He said warmly.

Lucy took it gratefully. "I'll read it right away but I need to talk to friends, people at home before I decide on a date." She told him and Arman smiled "Just call me when you figure it out, let me know when you've completed the mating Son, I won't bother you both until it's done but, I will be once you're done, I want to come to Magnolia, see everything, everyone, and maybe plan a vacation around you twos marriage ceremonies, whatever Lucy chooses." He said brightly.

They chatted a little while longer, then Cristoff took Lucy outside, wanting to show her Nurems tree and watch the sunset with her, there was nothing that compared to watching the Grass Sea come alive with light when the moon rose.

They shared a wonderful breakfast with Arman and he went with them to the skyport, rolling his eyes as Bickslow hefted a couple of bags full of cookies aside to hug him before hurrying across the skyway to the ship. Lucy kissed the mans cheek and he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I look forward to calling you my daughter." He said warmly and she grinned, hugging him once more before Cristoff stepped in and hugged them both making Arman and Lucy laugh.

They were careful, both in two cuffs now, Bickslow producing another set he'd had stashed in his room at the estate. Loke agreed to play chaperone, something he learned quickly wasn't fun because Lucy got cranky being denied and wasn't pleasant about being reminded she couldn't keep going when she started making out with Cristoff.

Renauld was a kindly slightly pudgy man who met them in the beautiful house Dr. Grinoir owned in Crocus. They went over each keypiece, where it had been found, under what circumstances. Renauld left them to go call the Doctor and when he returned nearly an hour later he was smiling and followed by a man rolling a cart that held 12 boxes.

Renauld passed them out, each had a party members name on it.

"Your final reward Dr. Grinoir decided to be 3.5 million jewel each, your money has already been wired to Fairy Tails accounts to be paid out to you each, in the boxes you will find the information on the Vault we have so far along with invitations to the opening of the vault which we hope to be ready for in 2 months time since the Keypieces will need to be studied before assembly and use. Dr. Grinoir extends his thanks for your hard work! It has been a great pleasure working with you!"

And with that, it was over, it was a strange feeling after so long in the field to be climbing onto the train from Crocus to Magnolia, one Lucy had ridden more times than she could count.

She sat next to Cristoff, cuddled into his side, his arm around her and it wasn't like other ride on this train, she was going home with him, she was in love, loved by a good, strong, handsome man and she didn't feel like she ever had when riding this train because of that.

"Sleep lucy, you're going to need the rest." Cristoff said in a soft purr and she couldn't fight it, realized as she drifted off he'd used his magic to ensure she would rest on the 10 hour ride.

Cristoff himself was far too restless to hope for sleep, he'd removed a bracelet when they'd sat down so he could get Lucy to sleep and clamped it back into place, feeling his magic drain away and the dragon lust dwindle with it. He'd try to doze on the ride, mildly watching Laxus sleep, Erza and Wendy play a card game and Bickslow happily munch the last of the cookies from home.

When the train pulled into Magnolia, it was just after sunrise and he waved everyone off "I'm taking her home…do NOT stop by." He growled and there were knowing smirks, grins and a few rude comments all of which he ignored before gathering Lucy in his arms and carrying her from the train. As soon as they were outside, he teleported right to the front door of the house on Park Street, managing to hold Lucy and get the door unlocked.

He carried her to the master bedroom, smiling faintly and laid her on the bed before returning to the kitchen, a note on the fridge told him Gajeel and Levy had been there and opening the fridge and Pantry he smiled. More than enough food and such for them for a good while.

When he returned to the bedroom he stood a moment, letting it all sink in. Lucy lay on the bed, her blonde hair on the dark blue pillowcase, sound asleep. They were home, she'd had almost 10 hours of sleep too. Him not so much but he knew once the cuffs were off his wrists it wouldn't matter at all.

Drawing a breath he went and sat beside her on the bed, removing the cuffs from her wrists and there was a soft flash of gold, he turned, meeting Lokes eyes. "I'm keeping everyone away, Virgo wanted to bring you some…uh…toys and such, but I wanted to let you know, we all are happy about this, about her having you. This union, it has all of the blessings of the stars." He said softly and Cristoff nodded, bowing his head "I'll protect her, love her with all I am, I'll be good to her, make her happy…I swear it." He replied and Loke nodded "You had better." He winked and was gone and Cristoff drew a breath and moved a little ways away to the other side of the bed.

The cuffs hit the floor with a dull thud and Cristoff felt his magic flood into him, along with the overwhelming lust he'd lived with for over two months.

"Lucy…wake up…" He called softly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N... I would not be so cruel as to leave you hang there for long. 14 is almost done, I had to cut this chapter because Lucy and Cristoff coming together took 13 chapters to get to, gotta give them their due ya know? 14 will be shorter than a normal chapter, but it will be out today. So if you don't get the notice for it, keep checking, the site is weird about multiple updates on the same day...DESNA


	14. Chapter 14 Mating and Dragons

A/N...Told you I would not leave you hanging there for long. I won't hold you up, enjoy, review, let me know if it lives up...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He watched her stir slowly, he could call people from sleep, responses were slower than those going to sleep, but they always responded. He waited,drawing slow breaths, he refused to attack her, he damn sure wanted to, still he knew he was capable of doing things to bring her awake though and slid onto the bed, hovering over her, slowly undoing her pants, her shirt, stripping her clothes away until she was in her bra and panties and he had to concentrate on breathing, removing his own clothes until he was naked beside her and placed a hand on the bed across her body from the side he lay on, leaning over her, kissing across her chest, smiling faintly when her body was wonderfully quick to respond to him. The heavy scent of it reaching him even before Lucy was awake.

His dragon was fully awake though, and his silent vows to it that he was going to finally do what it wished did nothing to slow its harsh demands for action.

Golden brown eyes fluttered open and Lucy squirmed on the bed, warm lips trailing burning kisses over her skin and the feel of long fingered hands working over her skin had her body on fire and tingling before she realized what was happening.

"Cristoff…" She breathed, arching up into him, seeking contact but he was hovering to her side, smiling, already half dazed by her scent, he didn't have to stop this time, he didn't have to rein it all in and he let the heavy excitement of his dragons soul flow through him, reveling in it, already hard and hungry, his thoughts had narrowed down to one focus, the woman before him and making her his.

"Where…are we?" She asked, leaning up to reach for him, wanting to kiss his smiling mouth. "Magnolia…my place…" He mumbled against her lips between kisses.

Lucys eyes flew wide and she pulled back looking up into eyes already silvery blue and half lidded with lust and she felt it, the cuffs were gone, her magic was there and Gods so was the rest.

"We can…finally…" She breathed, kissing his neck pulling him down to her smiling when her hands slid around him and found nothing but bare warm skin, "oh and you already got your clothes out of my way…" she purred and felt him chuckle then cut it short with a strangled growl because one of her hands had found his hard erection.

"No teasing…I can't wait…" She couldn't keep the frantic edge out of her voice and his mouth closed over hers, his hand sliding under her panties and he groaned, she'd been awake less than a minute and was already soaked.

He wanted to apologize in advance to her, but couldn't form any sort of thought, not once his fingers slid between her legs and found her so very ready for him, the ripping fabric didn't register for either of them but Lucy felt herself get pulled across the bed, firm hands guide her legs to wrap around him and then she was moaning as he was pushing into her.

While she wasn't a virgin, she also had never been with a man Cristoffs size, he was taller, bigger in every way than any of her boyfriends had been and she'd known his cock sure was bigger, she'd become wonderfully familiar with that part of him over the last two months and had fantasized plenty about what he would feel like inside of her.

She'd known he was likely going to cause her some discomfort the first time, but she couldn't have cared less, and even now as she felt herself stretched to limits she didn't know she had she didn't care, the pain and discomfort were welcome. He rocked their bodies together, knowing his size could be a lot to take, he had enough experience to know how to keep himself from turning something all about pleasure into pain though these bits of restraint were as hard on him as adjusting to him was on Lucy.

She was already moving though, nails raking his shoulders, hips pushing up into him with a depth seeking grind that set his teeth on edge it felt so good. Closing his eyes he let out a breath as he rolled his hips again and their bodies met, bringing him fully into her and she took a shuddering breath.

He was going to wait a moment, give her those seconds, but Lucy wasn't having any delays at this point. She could feel him, filling her more than she had ever been, hitting a deep point inside her she knew was near pain, flirted with it, but she didn't care, she ground herself against him, bit his neck growling at him "Where is my dragon? Take me Cristoff….make me your mate!"

His rumbling growl in answer, the way muscle went taught under her hands and against her body gave her a thrill of concern, maybe she shouldn't taunt a Dragon that had been reining in its passions and needs for two long months…

 _Please don't break me_ … _But dear Gods I need him to fuck me until I can't move my legs_ …

Pressing his elbows into the mattress on either side of her, Cristoff started moving, his dragon had no interest in gentle or slow or play, and he had no control anymore, eyes as silver as the moon met Lucys when she looked up at him and she couldn't speak, couldn't think, just clung to him as his took up a merciless hard and powerful thrusting pace, he hit her in deep places she'd never known were there, that made her lower back tingle, sent shooting tendrils of fire through her limbs and pleasure coursing through her veins, at the end of each stroke he would rub into a delicious spot that made her whimper.

She'd never felt anything so good, never been taken this way, she felt small, feminine, and he felt so incredibly male, hard everywhere, she wanted to touch him, kiss him, but all she could do was cling to him, dig her nails into his skin and make a variety of strangled noises that would get cut off when he would plunge back into her.

Their bodies denied too long wanted none of anything but reaching completion, that first one with their bodies joined being something the Dragon Lust had been demanding for so long.

Face buried in Lucys neck, Cristoff was consumed by the feel of her…so impossibly tight, hot, silken constriction around him, each thrust her body gripped him and pulling back took effort because her body didn't want him to. It was mind shattering, his fangs were long in his mouth, his vision gone after the first thrust, all of his senses were on her, the sounds she was making, her body straining to take him in as deeply as possible, he could give her a deeper angle but his dragon wanted their bodies pressed together like this, skin on skin as much as possible as he hammered into her, arms under her, hands gripping her shoulders from behind to keep her from sliding up the bed with the force of his thrusts, he pulled her to him with each one and the force of it was keeping her from being able to do much, it had become bone jarring and relentless but he couldn't stop, the Dragon had him.

He felt it then, her walls fluttering around him, her breathing long since ragged and gasping hitched and she came with a strangled cry, his fangs sank into her, her blood flowed into his mouth and he pushed the magic into her body, his Dragon rejoicing inside of him, racing through him into her greedily and he couldn't cut it off, couldn't curb it, knew it was a lot, he had no idea how much was too much or even if he could overdo it, he prayed the dragon would stop before it hurt her, that the magic would do what it needed to and no more.

Lucys body went rigid but he was moving inside of her, cumming himself, filling her with his seed and the sensations were powerful, his movements drawing out her pleasure, helping to overcome the pain, the body-wide flood of foreign magic. She could taste it, it filled her so completely, that subtle mint and coolness she associated with him.

She sagged soaked with sweat, gasping for air and felt him kissing her, licking the spot where he had bitten her, murmuring soft things in Boscan and she smiled faintly, it had started, she would be his, his magic was coursing through her and the sensation was as wonderful as it was alarming, the dragon magic was foreign but it also, because it was his, seemed to take right to her own. He was immensely more powerful than her and she felt that now more than she'd ever had a hint at until now, she could feel more of him, right now just his magic, and her magic reserves were hefty being a Celestial mage, but his simply dwarfed hers, she knew from hearing him talk to Wendy healing took huge amounts of magic energy, she could feel that now, 3 origins, each one bigger than the one before it and oddly, when she reached out to it, it willingly opened to her, he opened, she could touch his magic inside of him, trail her spirit through his, lace them together, almost embrace.

His soft purring rumble brought her back to her physical awareness and she gasped, feeling him moving slowly inside of her. He was still as hard as he had been, and when she looked up some of the midnight blue had seeped into his eyes again but the wicked smile hadn't changed.

"You can play later with our bond, right now…I am not anywhere close to done with enjoying your body…my mate…" He purred and she moaned, smiling "You…are so deliciously huge you know that?" She breathed and he chuckled, hot kisses across her throat rewarding her as one of his hands gripped her hip and he pulled back, pulling her with him, not breaking the slow rhythm he'd started as he pulled himself up to sit back on his bent legs and settled her against him Lucy groaned at the new angle, she hadn't thought he could get deeper into her but she'd been wrong, wonderfully so.

Now she could tighten her legs on his hips and gain some control over the pace too and she very much liked that, She leaned back in his arms, sucking in a breath and letting out a wanton moan as he lunged in to scrape his teeth over one of her breasts. She ripped control right from him then because she wasn't ready for slow yet, no, she wanted all he could give still, still wanted, needed, the dragon in him.

"Lucy…dear Gods…" He groaned as she started to ride him far harder than he'd meant to have her this time, he'd wanted slower, less punishing sex, but she clearly wasn't interested in that, not yet anyway and he smiled against her chest grunting as she tipped back more and clenched her thighs into his hips so she could draw herself down on him and twist her hips as she did so, she was just….somehow…undulating her body and he was being shattered by her, his calm was flying out of his grasp, the delicious satisfaction of having bitten her, started the process, having finally gotten to be inside of her, cum inside her body, all of that, that had given him back his control, made him feel so sated and relaxed was just gone, the frantic need surging up again as she rode his body.

She gripped his upper arms for leverage, tipped back, eyes closed and her beautiful face contorted slightly in pleasure as she concentrated on getting what she was after.

The sight of her like this alone could have undone him, no woman had ever done this and he'd been with quite a few that knew how to get what they wanted from him, Lucy was innocent, less experienced, yet she was taking pleasure, and dear Gods above was she giving it.

Her breasts lifted and fell, making it hard for him to think of anything but getting his mouth on them and when he caught a peak in his mouth her moan made him shudder. He drew deep breaths, she'd damn near made him cum and he knew she wasn't there and he'd be damned if her let her undo him to the point her had no more control than a teenager.

He was Boscan, a grown man, with more experience with sex than even he wanted to try to recall, he just hadn't thought Lucy would have this in her, not yet anyway, he sure hoped to get her to this point but facing it already just astounded him.

"Ahh! Yes! Cristoff!...YES!" She was bucking against him and he grabbed her, arms beneath her supporting her, hands gripping her sides and he started to better match her pace, meeting her thrusts and snapping his hips into her which made her mouth fall open slightly, breaths coming raggedly again. His own eyes closed, teeth clenched as he felt her reaching her end, her body wasn't subtle about her orgasms, Gods help him when it hit he felt like his back would break from what it drew out of him. She screamed his name this time and he groaned out hers, the two convulsing against each other as he pulled her firmly to his chest.

"Ahh…so…good…" Lucy breathed out and he smiled as much as that has just taken out of him, his dragon wasn't done with her, he could already feel himself hardening again as he lay her back on the bed, keeping her on his thighs, angled up so as he started moving again his thrusts were downward into her and he took up a new pace before she had come all the way down, before he even had.

"Oh!...Ahh!...sweet Gods again?!...I….oh Crostoff…"She moaned breathlessly.

She was slightly alarmed, her whole body was almost numb, still trying to just adjust to the fact Cristoff was easily twice the size of any man she'd ever been with before and her veins were singing with magic, muscles quivering from exertion and dear Gods he was lighting fire in her fanning flames that licked through her center as if they hadn't already been at it twice.

"Again….I can't get enough of you…move those hips….yes…Gods yes…" He purred and his husky voice, the delicious low rumble of him brought her back, ignited the need again she thought she'd sated a few minutes ago.

He drove into her, hands gliding up her sides, caressing her sweat slicked skin, squeezing into her flesh, teasing her breasts until coming to rest gripping the cheeks of her ass, bringing her hard into his intensely deep reaching thrusts, hitting that end inside of her that flirted with being painful. Stretching, filling, and she could only grip the sheets of the bed, writhe, meet his thrusts and scream herself hoarse until she unbelievably came again, so hard it made spots appear in her vision, and as she was coming down from it, trying to catch her breath, trying to find feeling in her limbs, he wasn't done, drew her up to her hands and knees, pressing her shoulders down into the bed as he thrust into her again.

Five times was the point where he finally let her attempt to leave the bed, growling as she slid from his grip.

"Nap, we can take a nap…" He allowed

"I'm hungry…and someone has me sweaty, I want a shower…"Lucy giggled when he drew her back to him before she could reach the edge of the bed.

He smirked "Mmm, shower sex…you know how many times I've wanted to fuck you in the shower the last two months?" He asked huskily and she grinned "Half as many as I've wanted I'd bet." She returned "I've been neglected…" She announced, knowing saying that had always irritated Laxus, somehow dragons couldn't bear the idea they had neglected anything they cherished.

It had the same effect on Cristoff, he growled, hugging her tighter "I'll make it up to you…so, which first…sex in the kitchen or in the shower?" He asked, kissing her neck, trailing his tongue hotly over the mark on her neck.

Lucy giggled "Kitchen first if that's your plan…I need food."

He released her and she tried to stand but her legs were just lacking anything resembling coordination and she crumpled to the floor on her second step with a pained groan.

There was a deep chuckle from the bed "Need help?"

"Don't you laugh at me you did this! Get your lazy dragon ass out of that bed and help me to the kitchen, or is starving me part of this process?!" She snapped indignantly from the floor.

He laughed "Ok ok." She heard him slide from the bed, no groans, no stumbling…damn him and his damn dragon stamina.

As he pulled her to her feet she leaned into him, glaring up at his laughing dark blue eyes. "I warned you…said a nap would be a good idea…" He said.

"I can't sleep, I'm hungry and I'm all sweaty." She growled and he smirked, seeming very satisfied with that, he scooped her up and carried her down a short hallway into a large gorgeous kitchen and Lucys eyes were wide, she'd never been here.

He sat her on a cushioned barstool "Ok, what would you like to eat love…the kitchen is well stocked, I sort of had Gajeel and Levy go shopping for us yesterday." He smiled and she grinned at him "Well, with all the souvenirs I have for her I can pay her and Gajeel both back and then some for the help…pancakes…" She smiled and he rolled his eyes, he'd been hoping for something less time consuming.

She frowned, when he'd gotten up he'd apparently pulled some sleep shorts on so she wasn't getting to watch him move around naked yet here she sat on a barstool naked as a jaybird.

She also, watching his body move, muscle slide under tan skin, his long legs, toned hard thighs all busy gathering ingredients to cook for her, felt her body betraying her.

Five times, they had just had bone melting, earth rocking sex five times and she still wanted him, she couldn't even damn well stand on her own two legs and her body still wanted him more.

He looked back over his shoulder at her and smirked, damn his sense of smell too he knew she was over there getting all hot watching him.

When he got the batter for the pancakes mixed and stretched over to grab something out of a cupboard she whimpered and he stopped, turning and walking to her "I said…sex in the kitchen didn't i…" He purred and she bit her lip, stomach waring with her libido.

Her stomach growled and he chuckled, kissing her long and hard before going back to the stove, and she saw him reach over and flip on a coffee machine right on the island near her and smiled, spotting mugs, sugar, and a moment later he set a small carton of cream there and pulled her stool around so she could reach everything, earning himself a kiss on the shoulder.

So she had a distraction then, getting herself a cup of coffee, then she could sip the steaming rich mana of the Gods that was coffee while she watched Cristoff.

She touched the bit on her neck, he'd gotten her below her left ear and it felt odd, cool to the touch, it didn't hurt, just felt…strange.

"I can't heal it for you, it has to do that on its own, Nurem said it would work like a marker for us, when its closed and not swollen anymore, you've adjusted and we can do the next one." He told her, catching her moving her fingers over it. He'd known the moment she touched it too, which surprised him, his ability to feel her touching that shouldn't set in until after the third bite but he'd FELT her touch the mark.

Lucy didn't miss that either, when she'd slid her finger over the mark she saw him instantly look at her and sat sipping her coffee thoughtfully. "How long will that take?" She asked, she didn't honestly care, she had more than 3 million jewel going into her account, she was beyond happy with the idea of spending time holed up in bed with Cristoff after waiting so long for this.

"Different for everyone. Nurem said since I'm a healer, if might take less time between the first and second bites but between the second and third is always at least a week because the second sets full intent, once its in…" He turned and brought a plate full of steaming warm pancakes to her, butter maple syrup, he set it all on the bar before her and she hummed in approval, greedily slathering butter on the pancakes and munching a piece of bacon.

"once the second bite is in…we stay in the house until the third." He growled, moving behind her to slid his arms around her and she smiled, there was something incredibly sinful about popping a hunk of hot pancake dripping in butter and maple syrup into her mouth while Cristoffs lips were leaving hot kisses across her shoulders.

She felt him, already pressing against her left thigh where it hung from the chair and reached over her shoulder, sticking a forkful of food in his mouth. "He smirked but took it. "I need food, and if I have to share to get my tummy full…" She said and he growled, licking away a drop of syrup from her shoulder, He hummed and turned her, making her squeak when he lifted her from the chair and set her on the counter.

He pulled her plate to the counter next to her when she gave her a dark look. "You taste good with syrup…just warning you since you're giving me ideas…" He said and she bit her lip before grabbing another mouthful, she hung the fork in front of her mouth, eyes locked on his and tilted it, letting syrup fall and drawing a breath when the warm syrup hit the sensitive skin of her left breast.

He narrowed his eyes "now you're teasing…" He growled and leaned in, she was grateful the pancakes were easy to chew because having him licking and sucking at her breast when she put that into her mouth would have resulted in her choking had it not pretty much melted on her tongue.

She did tease him, but he teased back and when he pulled her to the edge of the counter and thrust into her she groaned, "Gods….so…deep…" She barely got it out of her, he just filled her so completely and he kept feeding her while he fucked her, which was as intense an experience as she'd ever had in a kitchen, she sure would never think of pancakes again without remembering having them like this.

When they came she was clinging to him and they were both a sticky sweaty mess. "Glad I…chose the kitchen first…" She breathed giggling.

"Mmmm, two trips to the shower wouldn't have been bad…wait till you see the bathroom…" he drawled and that got her attention. Cristoff picked her up, holding her against him by her ass, still buried in her and she bit her lip as he carried her back down the hall to the master bedroom, through it and nodded for her to flip on the light in the bathroom.

She gasped, it was as big as her apartment, with a huge garden tub and a walk in shower with a rain bar showerhead, the room was all muted green and earth tones, the back wall of the shower and bath done in pale river rock.

"Dads big into spa-like bathrooms." Cristoff said, he'd figured Lucy would probably love this bathroom as much as she enjoyed baths.

He turned on the shower and she moaned as steaming water cascaded over them, letting her legs reach down for the ground she held onto him, her knees were weak, her muscles still utterly fatigued to the point she had no real strength left, but he held her, helped her wash away the stickiness and sweat, washed out her hair, and she was washing over his skin while he did, smiling as she drug soapy hands over his body and felt him shiver under her touch.

He lifted her onto a shelf made out of the rock in the shower and as water flowed over them he took her again, less play than in the kitchen, he didn't tease her, just made love to her, his movement more fluid, languid and dragging skin over skin, nuzzling and pressing into her so she really felt his body moving under her hands and against hers.

His soft huffs, growls and sultry purrs had her just drunk on him and when she came she breathed out his name in a long moan and let her head fall back against the warm wet stone behind her as he filled her, groaning her name into her neck.

She was so spent, so exhausted, so full of him she could scarcely move and he knew it.

He rinsed her off, turned off the water and toweled her dry with a thick fluffy dark grey towel before carrying her into the bedroom and sliding her onto the bed, sliding in with her and pulling the sheets over them he held her "I love you Lucy…" He breathed into her hair and she smiled faintly "mmm, I love you…too" she managed and then was asleep.

He slept beside her for a couple of hours then slid from her arms, pulling on his shorts again and cleaning up the mess they'd made in the kitchen before drawing a steaming bath for Lucy, one he knew her body would need.

When he returned to the bed she was smiling at him, stretching like a cat in the bed. "Think you can wobble your way to the bathtub for a soak?" He asked, smiling when she held her arms out to him and sliding into them, letting her move over him and drinking in the long kisses she wanted.

"I so want that bath…" she admitted a few minutes later "I hurt in places I've never hurt before and muscles I didn't know I had are checking in…" she chuckled and he grinned wickedly at her.

"Just the first day my beautiful mate…your body will adjust, the bond is getting stronger and my strength will start augmenting yours." He promised and she smiled "You bathing with me?" She asked hopefully and he smiled "I intend to help…and you should get Plue out, he hasn't seen us since we were in Iceburg." He said, handing her her keys.

"You're as attached to my spirits as I am." She grinned and he smiled "I won't bother to deny that."

She summoned Plue and the little spirit joyfully was hugging them both, chattering away at them and Lucy held him while Cristoff helped her get into the tub, which was jetted and worthy of her rapt and immediate adoration.

Plue was very happy to float along in the steaming water while Lucy climbed into Cristoffs lap, the tub so big even his large frame fit fine in it and they could face each other, arms wrapped around each other, kissing and playing with each others hair, smiling at Plue and promising him treats as soon as they were done.

The hot water shimmered and she watched and felt Cristoffs magic come into play, felt the cool soothing touch of it reach into her flesh as his massaged her weary muscles.

"Feels..so good." She breathed and he kissed her, nipping her lip before pulling back "advantages of having a healer for a mate…you wont suffer the aches and pains this process can cause, not for long anyway…" He promised and he did what he said, making the water itself work more to soothe her body, and when they climbed out and dried off she could walk again. And pulled on soft shorts and a loose T-shirt as he grabbed track pants and T-shirt himself before taking her to the livingroom.

The days melted together from that point, Cristoff checking in with his brother and Makarov every few days. They were both thrilled to find on the 4th day he was able to set in the second bite but the flood of magic almost made Lucy ill and she spent the following day sleeping, overwhelmed by it.

Cristoff looked after her carefully, and by the end of the third week her body had adjusted to being with him as she was, the endless play, sex and attention strengthening a bond that had been strong before they had even started.

She'd tapped into the strength he'd said she'd reach at some point, and was suddenly able to not just keep up with him but to challenge him in bed, to wear him out, leave him barely able to move when she finished with him at times. As the fourth week ended it changed again, the need for each other hitting peaks near where it had been before.

"Last one….last bite…" He warned as she clung to him, gasping his name with every hard thrust he took into her. She met his silver eyes, she was ready, she was, weeks tangled in an endless wonderful isolation with him, she could trail herself through his magic and he could reach into hers, his strength supported her, hers supported him so when she came, he came with her and she delved into him as his fangs sank into her flesh again and felt it rush through them both, the ancient magic that made them one.

Bringing hearts into sync, breathing, everything, he felt what she did and she felt him and the pleasure surged with the pain in a strange flood of sensation as it all happened. Leaving them both equally spent, equally dazed and sated and he rolled to his back, pulling her to him, letting it take the time it had to, their bodies still twitching as it all passed through them.

"Mine….you're mine now…forever…" Cristoff breathed and Lucy smiled faintly, kissing his chest "You're mine too…" she said and his arms tightened around her before sagging again, he was exhausted but in the best of ways, and couldn't help the stupid smile he knew he had. Pushing her hair back he saw the lines forming, his name taking shape in ancient draconian along with the symbols of his magic, a moon and star "How does it look?" Lucy asked and he smirked "You're going to love it…" He chuckled, knowing she would.

She slid from his arms and he sighed, letting her go and biting his lip watching her stumble on wobbly legs again to the bathroom. A moment later the keening squeal of delight made him grimace. "Oh Gods! It's beautiful! What is the writing?!" She demanded.

"My name in draconian." Cristoff chuckled.

She re-appeared beaming and crawled into the bed with him "You need a tattoo with my name and maybe the symbol of the Zodiac…" She was contemplating it, already sold on the idea of getting him just flat branded, she wanted everyone to see he was hers and she was going to be wearing her hair up a LOT, she loved the mark.

"Gonna put a brand on me huh?" He smiled, kissing her and she grinned "I want my mark on you like you've put your on me." She said firmly and he smiled, kissing her again "I like the idea…we'll have to see about it later….I…I have something for you." His eyes became uncertain which sobered Lucy, she titled her head "What is it?" She asked.

"I don't actually know…" Cristoff admitted. He slid from the bed and opened the locked drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a box that must have consumed most of the drawer. It was a lacquered black box with the symbol of the moon and stars and words in the same script as was on Lucys neck.

"It says "For the Love of the Moon." In draconic. Nurem gave it to me, told me it was for my mate, and I couldn't open it…she was right too…I wasn't greatly obedient and was terribly curious so I tried many times to open it and find out what's in it but I never could. Nurem said only my mate could…" He admitted, smiling at her a little shyly. He really had no idea what was in it, you could shake it and nothing shifted or rattled inside there was no keyhole, no seams to it, it was just a smooth black lacquered box.

Lucy smiled and sat up beside him, taking the box and setting it in her lap she pulled lightly and, just like that, it opened with a soft click and she flipped the lid back to reveal a thick bed of deep dark blue silk holding a platinum key. There was no mistaking the symbol on it, she'd heard of platinum keys, there were few of them, they were keys that could not be found, they had to be earned, would be gifted in unique ways and bound to a family line remaining in a family for generations once they joined one.

Cristoff recognized the symbol when Lucy did and stared in amazement at it. "Draco." Lucy breathed. She picked it up and it was warm in her hand, the key of Draco the Dragon in her hand…No celestial mage in anything she had ever read had held this key.

"I…can we go…out into the park…I want to make the contract…" Lucy breathed and Cristoff nodded, leaned in an kissed her before both of them scrambled to get dressed and hurry out into the early evening air.

They crossed the street and headed down into the park that "Park Street" wrapped in a "u" shape around going just past the little lake in the center of the park to an open area before Lucy held the key and summoned.

In a wash of glittering sparkling silver and gold light they blinked and moments later were standing at the feet of a tremendous dragon with glittering scales that reflected the stars, silver eyes and long silvery horns and talons. Cristoff smiled faintly, he wasn't as big as Nurem had been, but he was no less impressive.

"Mistress Lucy Heartfilia, mate of my son, I can sense the magic of my mate Nurem in you…it suits you." The great creature said, bringing his head down to look more closely at her. Then turning and nudging Cristoff with his large snout almost knocking the Dragon Slayer down.

"You sure took your damn time." The dragon huffed.

"We didn't have a choice." Cristoff responded, a little embarrassed getting chastised first thing.

The dragon snorted, giving him a doubtful look then looked back at Lucy expectantly.

"Will you make a contract with me Draco?" She asked and the dragon bowed his head "I will indeed, you've already one of my stars at your side my mistress, Aldhibah!" He called and Lucy felt the ring on her finger warm, a moment later her knight knelt facing the massive dragon.

"My Lord Draco." The knight said.

"I rather like you being an engagement ring for Cristoffs mate. Serve her well my loyal star, her protection is your only purpose now. Aldhibah will cost you no magic to have out Mistress, unlike myself, I will always be costly to call but once out I will not drain your magic, I only need you to create the bridge, once here I can maintain myself, so unlike some spirits…I can't be dispelled." He said proudly.

"I heard that, damn show off." Lucy gasped, Loke had appeared at her side and she hadn't even felt him come through his gate.

"Don't be jealous little kitten, Lucy and I are making a contract and I am merely telling her what I bring to her service. I have not contracted to a mage in thousands of years." The dragon said.

"Don't call me that." Loke growled and Draco raised the ridge of a large silver eye like an eyebrow. "What? Kitten? You prefer something else?" He asked.

"I am the Lion constellation Draco, leader of the Zodiac." Loke said.

"Still a pussy." The dragon sniffed raising his head and cocking it to look down pointedly on the lion spirit.

"Fucking disco ball." Loke snarled out.

"You know I could shake some catnip for you, maybe toss a ball of yarn?" Draco purred out and Loke started to open his mouth but Lucy grabbed his shoulder "THANK you Loke, I need to make this contract and while I love you…you're interfering, go back…please don't make me force your gate closed." She said the last in a whisper to him and Loke frowned "You wouldn't! And Lucy, this glitter lizard….he's…" He huffed, unable to think of what to say, just so angry and frustrated he was beside himself.

"He's my spirit Loke, like you, one I am getting because I am Cristoffs mate now…you have any idea how happy that makes me?" She stared at him and Loke met her eyes and sagged slightly, he knew…he couldn't help but know…he just fucking hated Draco and his superior arrogant ways.

"Fine… I am happy for you, both of you…just…" He glared up at the dragon that was decidedly managing a smirk.

"You'd better serve her well you damn sprinkle serpent!" He snarled.

"I shall serve with the utmost in loyalty and devotion, she is a daughter to me as well as my keyholder…Pussy cat." He emphasized the last and Lucy heard Lokes teeth grind. The lion turned and bowed to her, turning to do so, so that his ass was pointed at the Dragon and smirking when the beast growled not missing the insult. Then he vanished, satisfied.

Lucy shook her head "Is this your only form?" Lucy asked, Draco drew a breath and his eyes gleamed, the glittering and sparkling of his scales intensified until Lucy and Cristoff both had to close their eyes for a moment, then before them stood a man a little bigger than Cristoff even, in a black suit, black shirt, and long dark blue hair. He was wickedly handsome too, powerfully built like Laxus and Cristoff with fully gleaming silver eyes.

"I can fight in either form Mistress." He told her "Lucy, call me Lucy…some of my spirits call me Princess." She said and he nodded "Lucy, my daughter now, I offer the fires of Draconis major, the ice and snow of draconis minor and flash and light abilities that can stun or blind an opponent. Like I said, once out I will cost you no magic, though I am costly to summon as you no doubt felt. Because you have Cristoffs magic in you now through the mating you will be able to tap strength from me like you can him, stardress from me as you can your other spirits as well, I am both a ranged and melee capable fighter, in my stardress you will gain Cristoffs teleportation abilities and even minor healing powers too." Lucys eyes flew wide and she lifted the key.

"Lend me your powers Draco…" She breathed and felt his magic swirl around and through her.

She stood in a snug black bustier covered in glittering scales, scaled gauntlets, pauldrons, true armor that would make Erza drool gleamed on her and she felt a sword in her hand "Cristoff can spar with us, you can develop skill, summon just the sword at will, from the moment you don this you will be guided by me and my knowledge of swordplay unless you ask for control." He told her and Lucy smiled nodding, noting Cristoff looking at her wide eyed but decidedly appreciative.

"What times are you available?" She asked. Draco smiled "any time any day but Sunday, I spend Sundays with Nurem. Who sends her love to you both." Draco said smiling.

Lucy bowed, and after hugs from Draco, who had no problem admitting he liked them, Draco went back and so did Aldhibah.

She slid the platinum key onto her ring and welcomed the arms that came around her. "Want to get dinner at the guild?" Cristoff asked and smiled when she gasped and gave him a wide eyed gleeful smile. He hadn't wanted any contact with anyone in 4 weeks and she'd accepted that because she wanted the mating to go smoothly but she did very much miss her friends and hadn't sat in the guild in now 3 months, hadn't seen Cana or Mira or so many others.

"YES!" She cried and drug him back to the house to shower and get changed before he changed his mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I really need to find a man…seriously…Mira…I'm dying." Cana groaned over her beer and Mira rolled her eyes "You're not dying Cana, you barely broke things off with…who was it?" She frowned slightly.

"Orga…Orga Nanagear, a God in bed but an ass everywhere else." Cana sighed. She'd held that relationship just because of the sex, which she had to admit had been incredible from the get go, but Orga was an arrogant, pompous jerk silent, cold and just dull anywhere but in the sack, in bed? He was definitely a Godslayer, but his personality was way too sullen and dry for Cana.

"You're picky." Mira said sagely and Cana snorted "All I want is a guy with a decent personality, good body and a dick I can feel when it's in me." She cackled and Mira shook her head.

The guild doors opening again made both women look up and Cana gaped "Ok…yeah…I'd happily ride that home. Who the hell is he?!" Cana hissed.

Mira shook her head, tall, black hair, they watched him look around the guild and immediately move toward the table where the Raijinshuu were sitting. Saw Bickslow jump from his seat and lunge forward to hug the man. Mira narrowed her eyes slightly, was that Bickslows brother? If it was then…

The doors opened again and in walked Lucy, arm in arm with Levy, Gajeel a short ways behind the pair that were laughing and clearly delighted to see each other. They had run into each other a short ways from the guild.

"LU!" Cana cried and Lucy looked up, beaming and hurrying forward to hug the brunette then reach across the bar to hug Mira "Cana! Mira! I have souvenirs for you both! Dozens of them! Gods I've missed you guys!" Lucy cried.

"Yeah? Levy said when you got back you just went right to bed and have been fucking your brains out with some Dragon Slayer you met on the mission?!" Cana prodded and Lucy turned, her hair was up in a high ponytail and once she turned the mating mark was clearly visible on her neck similar to the one Levy sported on hers but instead of crossed swords, Lucys had a Moon and Star.

"Woman! Mated to a Dragon Slayer! Where is he?" Cana demanded and Lucy turned, spotting Cristoff standing with Bickslow by the Raijinshuu, talking with Evergreen. She pointed "Next to Bickslow, that's Cristoff." She smiled and Cana groaned "You are fucking kidding me?! You've been riding that for four weeks? I fucking hate you! Holy shit he's gorgeous."

"All mine bitch! So…oh! Wait, did Erza tell you? She and I want him considered for the list." Lecy smirked and Cana grinned, looking at Mira, both women smiling.

"As in the best Ass list…as in…I get to feel that tasty thing up list?" Cana asked and Lucy smirked, nodding firmly. "I want a strawberry milkshake please Mira, and while I enjoy that I'll call Cristoff over here, I'm betting he is top five…"

"Right away!" Mira sang, twirling to make up lucys milkshake.

Once it was set in front of her and Lucys eyes had rolled back in her head, Gods she'd missed her strawberry milkshakes. Lucy Looked over at Cristoff and focused her attention, reach up and just touching a fingertip to the mark on her neck.

His head snapped around, black hair falling over his shoulder, and met her eyes instantly and she smiled, oh Gods help her she was going to enjoy that little perk.

He said something to Bickslow who laughed and patted his shoulder before he headed toward the women at the bar.

"Lucy…did you just…" Levy asked, having seen her friend touch the mark and knowing if she did that what it did to Gajeel…she'd played with it a bit admittedly, but knew better than to touch it in public.

"I did…nice way to get his attention." She smiled, his narrowed eyes said otherwise though. "You need to be careful with that." He growled and Lucy bit her lip, she was overly happy right now, surrounded by her friends, she very much liked being able to show him off a little, she was proud this tall dark haired man was hers, wanted the world to know it.

"You promised you'd indulge this…" Lucy started and Cristoffs eyes narrowed again. "Cana, Mira, this is Cristoff, Bickslows brother and…" She held out her hand, the stars ring did have a diamond after all. "My fiancé." Mira squealed, already highly worked up because she knew Lucy had mated with the man but engaged too? Mirajane meltdown occurred, the woman crashing to the floor, soft giggles and mutters about beautiful babies drifting up from behind the bar.

Cristoff looked stunned "Is she…ok?"

"Yeah yeah, she'll be on her feet in a minute, I get first dibs, and hands, on the merchandise here though, come here big boy." Cana leered and once he'd looked at the brunette it all clicked into place who she was and why Lucy had "summoned" him over. He gave his mate a look but she just smiled back, sipping at her milkshake.

A couple moments later Cristoff was realizing he probably should have worn something heavier than the soft faded jean he had on, Cana had one hell of a grip and didn't mind working her hands over his ass one bit. He wasn't shy, in Bosco, little games were common in public, nobody had open sex in front of everyone, but public displays of affection were part of daily life and sometimes people got pretty handsy.

So he kept his eyes on Canas as she handled him, smiling faintly, challenging her to think for a moment she could actually get to him. If it were Lucy doing this, well, he knew there were rooms back the hallway to the left of the bar and he wasn't above pressing his mate against a wall in one of those rooms and fucking her senseless for stirring him up. He should have warned her about playing with that mating mark, just that one touch, with them newly mated, completion only a few hours ago, she was lucky he hadn't bent her over the bar in front of everyone.

But Cana? She could do whatever she wanted, he was mated now, no woman but Lucy could get a reaction out of him anymore. He saw the disappointment fill in with the mischief in Canas dark eyes and she let him go, moving to let Mira step up to him and he held his arms out so she could wrap her arms around him, she didn't touch as much, and didn't pull him against her like Cana had either, but her grip almost made him gasp, like Erzas.

There were whistles from the Raijinshuu table and Cristoff glanced back, holding up a middle finger for his brother who was cackling like an idiot watching.

When they released him Cristoff saw the guild Master standing looking at Mira oddly. The barmaid blushed "Master! It's uh…" She stammered. Cana slapped Makarov on the back "Considering him for the best ass list Master!" She said and Makarov pursed his lips and shrugged "Ok…alright then."

Cristoff sighed, well, he couldn't save that little modicum of lost respect but he looked over at Lucy and then at Makarov. "Master?"

Makarov smiled, pulling his hands from beneath his cloak and revealing the guild stamp in his hand, he'd come out when he'd heard Cristoffs voice.

Cana and Mira both grinned "You're joining Fairy Tail?!" Cana asked.

Cristoff nodded, looking back at Lucy again who sat in her chair by Levy looking about overjoyed. "Where and what color? You know White Seas will vanish when this is placed…" Makarov said and Cristoff pushed up his sleeve, there was smooth skin without a mark on his bicep where White Seas symbol had been.

"Dark blue…my chest…" He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it, ignoring Canas little catcall he pointed to his right pectoral alongside the swirl of his clan insignia and dropped to a knee so Makarov could reach and apply the stamp. The Fairy Tail emblem seemed to flow perfectly in with the arching clan symbols.

Makarov grinned at him "Welcome to Fairy Tail Cristoff, and congratulations to you and Lucy too."

Cristoff stood, pulling his shirt back on and buttoning it up again while Makarov walked over to Macao and Wakaba to chat and Mira and Cana smiled, joining arms.

The two women moved back up the hallway to confer and Cristoff turned to Lucy "You don't know because I didn't tell you, but don't play with the mark, don't touch it, unless you want me to fuck you in public…the same "not shy" I am for this…" He waved his hand toward where Mira and Cana went "also means I won't care one bit about making a scene if you rile me up that way…we just mated….the mark isn't even dark yet…I'm on edge honey, so respect this." He said, trailing his fingers over it and Lucy felt a huge, body raking surge of passion slam through her and Cristoff took the glass from her hand or she would have dropped it.

She sat, sucking in some much needed air and gaping at him. "Oh Gods…" She breathed and Cristoff nodded, leaning down to kiss her mouth, meaning it to be chaste but Lucys tongue touched his lip and he growled, pressing in and deepening it, feeling her clutch his shirt until he pulled back, "I love you…order me whatever you think I'd like, I'll be over at the table with the Raijinshuu, I see Laxus but no Erza and have some questions for our kin."

Lucy nodded silently, cheeks flushed, breathing a little hard and Cristoff nodded to Levy who had her lips pressed firmly together. She knew what Lucy had done, and Cristoff had handled that better than Gajeel would have and Levy knew it. She almost blushed just imagining how Gajeel would react if she did something like that, she already knew those storage rooms, he'd already carried her into one once to show her teasing him in public wouldn't stop him.

Lucy looked at Levy who smiled "Yeah, not good to do that, you made him feel what he made you feel when you touched the mark Lu." She said quietly. Lucy swallowed hard, she'd thought he might get a little tickle or something but Gods and Mavis…

Mira and Cana emerged and Cana took her seat, looking over to where Cristoff was just sitting down beside Bickslow.

"Second place, Bixys third and only because Cristoff, well holy fuck I mean the mans body…tasty as Laxus just a little more art in the skin…damn Lu, I really do envy the hell out of you getting to go home and fuck that man. I would have stayed in bed another month." Cana said. Mira rolled her eyes "He's harder than Bickslow, more muscle, to me that means he puts a little more effort into his body so that's why I voted like I did." Mira said and Lucy smirked, she'd kind of hoped he would dethrone Laxus from number one, but she was perfectly happy this way.

"I've taken her out once but Flamebrain interrupted us with the mission she is currently ON, that's why I haven't done anything, now drop it Moony, I'm not exactly happy these days, I feel like shit." Laxus snapped at Cristoff who heaved a sigh "You're separated from her, so of COURSE you feel like shit and you can bet she does too the only difference is she has no fucking idea why and that's not fair to her Laxus." Cristoff returned. It was a little strange standing in the position Laxus had been in just a short time ago, reminding Laxus of pretty much the same responsibilities and obligations Laxus had been pointing out to him.

"I…fuck…look, I couldn't stop her, I don't want to talk to her in front of fucking Natsu…" Laxus sighed.

"Like I didn't want to talk to Lucy that night on the ship…in front of you?" Cristoff shot back and Laxus groaned, slamming his fist down on the table "Ok, I get it, I didn't think she'd be gone so long but fucking Gray met up with them and they're helping him finish whatever shit he had…maybe I'll…go find her…" Laxus sighed.

"Not maybe…you should, go out there and find her, she could get hurt bad being run down by being separated from you Laxus and then how would you feel?" Cristoff asked and Laxus glared at him, was still glaring at him when Lucy and Mira came over carrying food and Lucy sat beside Cristoff, between him and Laxus, while Mira set a plate with a burger and fries in front of Cristoff, Lucy setting a salad down in front of herself but immediately grabbing some of Cristoffs fries.

Laxus stood "I'll go find her.." Laxus sighed and Lucy grinned, she hadn't heard the conversation, but she was happy about the outcome. Cristoff had told her Erza was Laxus' mate, and she'd been planning to get after him herself, it looked like Cristoff had beat her to it.

Squeezing her mates thigh and smiling when he kissed her temple she watched Laxus stride quickly to Makarovs office to find out where Erza was. Bout time Laxus lived up to some of what he preached at others.


	15. Chapter 15 The Dark Eagle

A/N Ok, big chapter. I'm dropping a bit of a bomb in this one. Hope everyone likes it...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following day had Cristoff returning to early morning work outs, something Bickslow was more than a little happy about since Laxus was now out of town looking for Erza.

"Cosplayer ok with you leaving her alone?" He asked as they stretched out and got ready to take a long run. Cristoff smiled "Yes, perfectly fine, she's going to see the realtor today and line up houses for us to look at this afternoon." He replied. Bickslow snorted and Cristoff narrowed his eyes on his brother.

"And that's got you snorting why?" Cristoff asked.

Bickslow grinned "YOU, looking at houses with Lucy, when's the wedding?" He asked, still, even after three months of the couple coming together it still staggered Bickslow that his brother really had a mate and was really getting married. To Lucy fucking Heartfillia no less.

"Lucy's working on picking a date and yes your ass will be best man if she decides we're doing the whole Fioran thing. Now come on, tomorrow is the full moon and I have entirely too much energy to lay on my mate already, I need to work some of this out!" He growled and Bickslow punched his shoulder, sprinting past him "So then lets go slow ass!"

That day, after lunch at the guild, Cristoff ignored his brothers laughing and went with Lucy to meet the realtor over on Fairybrook Lane. There were two houses to see and the man let them know homes on that street didn't come up often but in one case, the house still hadn't been repaired after Tartaros and the damage from that whole thing the other the family relocated near Crocus.

The house that needed repairs was charming, but the one the family had moved out of was a beautiful single story that was shaped like a horse shoe around a gorgeous back yard. There was a deck and the house was designed like something out of a story book, with stonework up half the outside, the top being white washed with flowering vines along a good bit of it, the rounded corners featuring beautiful window seats and built in book shelves in one of the rooms with such a window further got Lucy going and Cristoff was smiling as she pulled him from room to room while the realtor waited outside.

He knew, they weren't going to be looking beyond this house. For all of Lucys talk about finding the best deal, the lovely cozy four bedroom four bath with the steepled roof and round rooms on two corners she even called a "Dream type house like something I'd write in a story!"

So while Lucy went to check the built ins again and see if the kitchen appliances were modern enough, Cristoff leaned on the beautiful white fucking picket fence as in dear Gods was Bickslow going to pick on him over this, and looked at the Realtor.

"See if they'll accept an offer, cash with no allowances 30k under their asking price and if they say yes, we'll take it." He sighed. It was a womans house, it really was, not an inch had masculine practicality on it, but Lucy was a writer, a Celestial Mage who loved the stars and romance and dreaming, and this house fit her, so, Cristoff would accept it as his home too, Freed lived two doors down across the street too, so holidays and the like would be really easy to sort out.

The realtor grinned, it would be a nice commission for the man and Cristoff left him to go back inside with Lucy.

"Ok, so the stove and the fridge are older than me, but we could probably get an allowance and I know the yard would probably be a lot of work but I've always wanted to try my hand at gardening and I'm sure Droy could come over…" She was going on about the countertops being old and the cabinets too but she didn't mind when the Realtor came in grinning.

"They accepted your offer Mr. Pradesh! If you want to sign some papers I can hand over the keys today!" He said and Lucys mouth fell open, eyes widening and Cristoff pulled her to him and kissed her to break her out of her stunned silence.

"You love it, I know it, you don't need to sell it to me I bought it…" He smiled and Lucy screamed, jumping up and down then kissing him so hard he almost fell over.

She hovered and gaped again when he had her sign with him on everything. Blinking at the fact he'd made a cash offer. "Cristoff…" She pointed at the agreed terms, all cash, 18 million jewel. He smiled "Lucy, I've been S-class for 6 years, living in a paid off house taking either s-class missions or working for the Royal family…the money my father gave me to buy me out on Park Street damn near covers this by itself, that was 10 and I'm still selling one of the houses I own in White Sea getting more than this for that house, we have this, and we can buy the appliances you want, redo the kitchen, whatever you want to make this house exactly what you want It to be. It's fine. We can do it." He told her, tilting her chin up so she looked at him.

"It's going to be our home…I want you to love it." He said and she smiled "I do…" She breathed and he signed the paperwork that drafted the money over, the realtor gathering everything and giving them their copies before handing them their keys. "I'll get all the rest of the paperwork to you by the end of the week along with the deed to the house. THANK YOU, I have to say…I've never sold a house the same day someone looked at it before."

After he left Lucy pushed into Cristoffs arms looking around at the beautiful house, the hardwood floors, the soft muted colors of the walls, the beautiful windows…the fireplaces, one in the livingroom one in the master bedroom…she LOVED this house and it was theirs…

Cristoff lifted her up, growling slightly as he nibbled at her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling then getting wide eyed as he sat her on the kitchen counter and started opening her blouse.

"Cristoff!" She laughed.

"What? We need to make it ours…" He purred and she laughed more, the sound giving way to a moan quickly as he pushed her skirt up, long fingers digging into her thighs and sharp teeth playing over her throat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus grit his teeth, trying not to gag on the smoke, looking around as people ran screaming past him and he headed for the explosions, for the end of town where fire lit the sky and he heard Natsus distinct "Fire Dragons ROAR!" Before he saw more rubble shoot flaming into the sky catching more things on fire.

He picked up a jog and came out onto the street he was after just in time to dive back as a wall of fire shot up the street that was followed closely by a cackling fire slayer and, a grinning red haired re-quip mage.

He stepped out of the alley again after them, seeing Gray freeze the fronts of most of the buildings on the left. It had been a lovely little residential street, you could tell, pretty little two story row houses done up like gingerbread houses with lovely wood and stonework fronts.

Not anymore though…

The dark guild that Grays mission had asked be captured had taken cover in the streets of the town, hoping the mages wouldn't attack them among so many innocent civilians and homes…the poor slobs hadn't counted on Team destruction coming after them.

Narrowing his eyes he caught up to the group and watched Natsu over attack a man who only had to duck the wing attack and it shot over the mans head ripping through the front of a house.

It was the last thing Laxus let happen. In an instant he used his lightning to teleport to the mages trying to escape between a couple houses and blasted them back right into Natsu and Gray sending all five men plus his two guildmates tumbling into the narrow waterway that ran down the middle of the lovely street.

"Laxus!" Erza blinked in disbelief as the Lightning slayer emerged from the ally and stalked past her, she watched him and as soon as Natsu, Gray and the dark mages emerged from the water he sent a tide of lightning into it, shocking all of the men unconscious and then reaching down and plucking them out one by one, piling the dark mages on one pile and Natsu and Gray in another.

"Why? Why attack them here with innocent people and houses all around huh?" He demanded and Erza blinked, he could tell looking at her she was worn down, dark circles under her eyes, she wasn't holding her swords up, resting the tips on the ground, her normally glowing skin was pale, even her usually pink lips were pale, dry.

"I…we were not fighting them here when it began, the cowards tried to hide from us and use innocents as shields." Erza replied.

Laxus shoved his hand through his hair, he could tell by looking the vast majority of the damage was Gray and Natsus doing.

"I…I was trying to get to the men, get them down so Natsu would stop…but I've been so tired…I couldn't hardly keep up and I just didn't have the energy to yell like I usually do…I'm sorry Laxus…I don't know what's wrong with me…" Erza hung her head and Laxus groaned inwardly.

"I do…" He sighed and she frowned and looked at him but he busied himself flagging down town guards that came running "These men here are responsible for the damages, the dark mages who have been attacked people and raiding the merchant wagons." Laxus told them as they came up with weapons out looking like scared rabbits. No non-magical soldier ever wanted to get into fights concerning mages, It was way too easy to end up dead.

One produced magic cancelling ropes and bound the dark mages, looking at the passed out Gray and Natsu then to Laxus who didn't miss Erzas narrowing eyes. "No, they're Fairy Tail, though they did cause some damage while fighting these other mages it was that or let the mages hide inside the town and harm people right on your streets." He said.

He was no diplomat, but he had a sharp, quick, analytical mind just like his grandfather, he had to sell these guards on the idea Fairy Tail had done them a favor by destroying a bunch of houses to get at the dark mages, they would help him subsequently sell the mayor on the idea with their reports.

"Yeah…well, we'll take them into the city jail and call the Rune Knights…you'll need to report to the Mayor…with them." The guard nodded toward Natsu and Gray and Laxus nodded. Gods help him he was in Lucys position in Team Natsu…Fuck his life.

Once the guards started moving off Laxus hefted Gray over his shoulder, watching Erza stagger a bit grabbing Natsu, something she'd never done, and he'd seen her drag Natsu around in all sorts of different ways over the years.

"So you know what's happening to me? Is it an illness of some sort? You seem to be afflicted as well." Erza said, looking at him and he heaved a sigh "Not exactly…and yeah, I am…lets get these guys to your hotel and we can sit down and talk…"

Once Natsu and Gray had been tossed none too kindly onto beds and left to sleep they headed to a café down the street and Erza tried her best to move like she normally would, hold her head high, keep her back straight. She'd just gotten so intensely exhausted on this trip, her head pounding, her chest hurting, she couldn't figure it out, there was no fever, coughing, anything, just terrible exhaustion and a general feeling of being ill.

It was somehow better now though, and she wasn't sure why. She knew being around Laxus made her insides flutter, her heart race, it always had, she'd always admired him, his strength, she'd seen him endure a lot, watched him struggle and fight to become powerful, lust after that power until doing so had consumed him for a time.

Seeing him on Tenrou, sacrificing himself to save them like he did, that had been a turning point in her, made her reckless wanting to get things sorted out with Jellal because she'd thought then she would be at peace, be with a man she loved and stop obsessing about the Masters grandson.

She'd thought it was all lust, Laxus was just gorgeous, intensely so, even as a teenager he'd been handsome and as he'd grown, so too had his raw sex appeal, his pure physical attractiveness, the scar over his eye just added to it for her.

She'd thought, once she had slept with him, the fascination would end, be quenched, but that hadn't been the case, her heart ached for Laxus now more than it ever had for Jellal and maybe that was what was dragging her down. Laxus seemed fine with just leaving things in the tent in Lapsida, they had spent a night having mind blowing sex together and it seemed to satisfy him even though it had left her just deeply wanting more of him.

It was embarrassing how badly she wanted him, she dreamed about him, even awake images of their night in Lapsida would come to her unexpectedly, like now, walking beside him glancing down she saw his legs, wrapped in snug black denim that was tight over his powerfully muscled thighs. She remembered running her nails over them as she'd crawled up his body, gripping that firm rounded ass tightly as he'd pounded into her.

She'd love to wrap her legs around those trim hips again, suck on the smooth tanned skin at his throat while their bodies ground together.

Shaking her head she grit her teeth, this was the problem, she was, beneath her refined and calm exterior of honor and virtue, a woman with no morals where Laxus Dreyar stood, she'd give anything to have him again, to have him want her like she wanted him.

It was so shameful, it had to be what was making her sick and she stiffened for a moment, almost stumbling, what if he knew?! Dear Gods the humiliation she'd suffer if he knew how she touched herself thinking about him, how she dreamed about him, how she'd just now thought lewd and filthy things about him.

He said he knew what was wrong with her…Gods she'd die if that were actually true.

Silently she followed him to the café and they sat in a booth off and away from everyone, placing their orders then Laxus was looking at her and she felt those blue/gray eyes on her, she kept her eyes trained on the table top, ashamed of herself.

"So, you said you knew what was happening…why I'm…sick?" She said when the silence stretched out too long even for her and she really was terrified he knew the truth about her.

"Like Lucy was, well…I guess you saw Cristoffs side of it, but the same thing…it's…because of me." Laxus said and she looked up, met his eyes in surprise. He knew it was because of him but what did Lucy and Cristoff have to do with it?

"Erza….you're sick because you left Magnolia, where I was…we both felt it, I don't know if it was as bad for you as it was for me but looking at you…I'm thinking it was. I know Lucy sure got sick….separated from Cristoff and they hadn't even had sex. We did." He said, watching her. Erza frowned, shaking her head, what did Lucy and Cristoff have to do with why she was so beat down and sick?

They had nothing to do with her having sex with Laxus, she couldn't figure out what he meant. "I don't understand Laxus, why would what happened to Lucy and Cristoff have anything to do with us?"

Laxus groaned, pushing his hands through his hair, he was not good at this, not good at admitting wrongs, he'd own them silently and about kill himself not to repeat them, but talking through anything with someone else was not a skill he had.

"You're my mate Erza, my MATE, I didn't find out until we had sex in Lapsida, up until then I just thought I had the hots for you like lots of other men in the guild. Figured once we'd fucked I'd get over it, but I didn't…because…you're my mate. And we started bonding just like Lucy and Cristoff did when they kissed in Caelum, the difference was you and I, we actually had sex…a whole lot of really really good sex…" His voice got husky, eyes darkening and Erzas breath caught in her chest.

"I…..I'm your mate? You…you're mine?" She breathed, her brain having serious problems absorbing this information.

Laxus Dreyar, the Thunder God himself, the most gorgeous man in the guild, handsome, sexy, the grandson of Makarov, the man she admired most in all of Earthland, who had saved her, taken her under his wing and cared for her, been a father to her, his only grandson, the last of the Dreyars, who would become the Master of Fairy Tail one day…was…hers?!

"Yeah…I…I wanted to tell you that night in Magnolia…" He said.

Erza rolled her eyes "But Natsu came rushing up…yes…I'll have to THANK him for that…I…do you…want me?" She asked, suddenly uncharacteristically timid. Give her a pack of Vulcans and she'd wade in laughing, a guild of dark mages would bring smiles to her face, but romance…matters of the heart? She was lost.

Laxus frowned "You're my mate Erza, Of course I want you, the question is…really…do you want me? Will you…accept me? If not…I understand from Cristoff we can keep our distance and…" He started to give her the way out even though he really didn't want to, the whole grab her, throw her on a bed fuck her senseless and claim her option really was so much more his style, less option for agony and an early grave for him too.

She was out of her seat and tackling him back into the booth against the wall so hard his teeth rattled and he winced when his head hit the wall but she was kissing him, fiercely, savagely kissing him and damn if his dragon didn't just love it, hell, he loved it.

When she pulled back he was a little dazed but managed his signature smirk anyway "So…I guess you want me?" He asked and Erza glared at him "Get up, we're going to the hotel where I intend to fuck you until you can't breathe and feel your teeth in my flesh tonight." Erza growled.

Laxus' mouth fell open a little, and not taking his eyes off the heated stare of the redhead, he tossed jewel on the table and followed her.

Once the door to the hotel room was closed their clothes were gone before they reached the bed and Laxus was happily stunned by Erzas ferocity with him, he should have expected it, he knew her, he'd known her for years, she was a passionate fierce woman about everything, hell she was even savage about her damned cake.

He liked it though, in him there was just as much of that ferocity, a level of devotion to their guild, to their Nakama that matched hers, the guild came first, the mission came first and he didn't doubt with her there would never be a moments question about that.

How could any woman fit at his side better than her? How had he not seen that? Maybe a part of him had, Gods knew his dragon sure had.

They were on the bed, tore the sheets from it as they wrestled, kissing, licking, biting, trying to gain dominance and the pair were closely matched in strength and determination on that front.

Laxus needed to dominate her, she wanted to dominate him and wouldn't give herself up easily even as badly as she wanted him, something drove her to challenge him, as if somewhere in her she knew he needed that, his dragon did, and she reveled in doing it.

He would gain control, bury himself inside of her, start driving into her and his own pleasure would make his care go lax enough she would flip their positions and she'd start riding him, bit the heavy muscle at the top of his arm so hard he bled and he hissed, snarling at her, fisting a hand in her wild red hair and slamming her down on the bed, his other hand gripping her hip and he plowed into her with all of his strength, reveling in her defiant laugh as he did, her wanton cries and moans until finally he drove her to that end, where her body clamped down on him so hard he couldn't breathe, and his teeth sank into her flesh, on the top of her left shoulder, her blood spilling hot over his touch, lighting coursing from him into her and she was screaming, nails tearing at his back.

He came so hard he thought he'd pass out for a moment, so overwhelmed by it his body shuddered and convulsed as it rode that high with hers. He sagged, barely holding his weight off of her, running his tongue over the bite on her shoulder until it stopped yielding blood then he rolled to her side dragging her against him.

"Fuck…I might kill Natsu on the train ride home…" He breathed.

Erza pushed herself up to smile a dazed, sated smile at him, "He'd deserve it." She replied and he chuckled, pulling her to him and kissing her. "This wasn't the best place to start this…I wanted to do it at my house in Magnolia….where we didn't have to deal with Icebucket and the Flametard while I'm more than a little short fused and protective over you…my mate…Mine." He purred the last, kissing her again and Erza kissed him back, greedily moving over his body, loving the warning growl that came when she straddled him.

"Oh come on now, you've marked me…don't I get a turn on top…or do I have to just force you to let me…" Her eyes flashed and Laxus bared his teeth at her, rumbling a mixture of a purr and a growl, his own eyes flashing at her brazen challenge, no…no woman could be this for him but her, he loved this, needed it and as he lunged up and they started wrestling again for dominance he knew there was no way he'd ever get tired of it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arman followed some regular routines. As an Ambassador who travelled all of Earthland in his countries interests, he'd learned some that helped him cope well with stress, kept his emotions easily controlled so he was always poised, ready, sharp and able to handle just about anything.

He didn't advertise his magic, having never joined a guild it wasn't recorded anywhere like Farrons was, so no country he went to knew that in advance about him. Occasionally, though the consulate only divulged the base nature of Farrons magical talents, a country would choose not to work with him because he was a mage, so Arman had always kept his magic undocumented, and the consulate was more than happy to turn a blind eye and pretend he had none.

Breakfast with Farron was a routine he deeply enjoyed whenever the two were in the same place, which wasn't near often enough even though technically Farron worked under him for his offices.

He looked so like his mother, the same eyes the color of a mid-day sky, the mahogany hair, he had Armans masculine features, but his wife Ganier had given him his striking eyes and her immense magical talent that had always far surpassed Armans.

His sons had returned from Atla last night and so he was having breakfast with them, grateful they were both unharmed considering Atla had gone through a mini-civil war while they were there.

Vander, his youngest, had again proven his skills were not just good for sneaking in and out of womens bedrooms, having successfully protected Farron throughout their stay and also infiltrated both the Fire Priest and the Draconian temples to gather intelligence for Bosco.

Arman knew his youngest wasn't really meant for the work he'd fallen into, and it concerned him, he knew being a spy was fine for Vander, but the bloodier, darker things the government asked of his youngest, that Vander never spoke of but Arman knew happened, that he didn't think his son could take for too much longer. As flippant and sarcastic, carefree as he seemed, Vander had started getting quiet of late, not taking jabs at his brothers when presented with opportunities, and that concerned Arman, it was something he meant to discuss with him.

Glancing at the clock in his office he sighed, he'd come in early to get a few things done before meeting his sons so that he could relax with them and now he'd finished those tasks and was at odds.

When his com lacrima lit he smiled, hoping it was any of his children, Xally and Cristoff were usually the best about checking in with him regularly, Kaleb tried but was always so busy and Farron, well, he usually knew where Farron was even if he hadn't spoken to him.

His family had grown large, but he didn't regret it, he loved each of his children deeply, couldn't imagine his life without any one of them, they had all brought so much into his life and he'd needed that.

The loss of Ganier had been heart shattering, soul rending, he'd adopted Kaleb thinking he had to give Farron siblings, he'd lost his mother and little brother both at the same time and as much as Kaleb had helped Farron, nurturing the wonderful boy had also helped Arman, whose soul ached over the loss of his wife and their 1 year old son, who had been with her when that bomb had taken out the embassy in Pergrande.

Little Zen, his baby….Ganier, his heart, gone in one act of horrific terrorism.

So he had devoted himself to his remaining child, and to Kaleb, and then to Bickslow, Cristoff, Emzadi, Xally and finally Vander, and to his work for peace and prosperity for his country.

He'd dealt with their magic, adopted children close in age so they could grow up together and be close and he'd been blessed with that happening, his children adored each other, were loyal and devoted to their siblings even though teasing was something they all could be pretty merciless about.

Answering his com he almost dropped it when a face he hadn't seen in years appeared.

"Tesso? I…hello, it's good to see you old friend." He smiled, his sentiment was genuine. Tesso was a general now with the Royal Order of Immaculate Light, the Knights who protected the Royal family. Cristoff had become one, called to military service at 15 like all Boscans, boy or girl, were and then trained into the knighthood even as he was schooled by his dragon and the wonderful mages of White Sea.

The Holy order was the front line of everything concerning the Royal family, and while Cristoff could back off, serve less, if ever the call came, he would have to leave Fiore even now and go to serve.

Tesso and Arman had been childhood friends, Ganier had been Tessos sister, and they'd nearly not been friends anymore when Tesso had found out Arman had been seeing his sister, having sex with her, had promised with her and gotten her pregnant.

He'd also been the man who had investigated the bombing of the embassy, who had found Ganiers engagement ring and earing…the only things left of her, the bomb had been nightmarish, the poisons and flames it spilled designed to wipe away organic things but leave the buildings in tact for later use, every living thing inside had been…vaporized.

He'd been the one to tell Arman that his wife and year old son were gone. Since then, that memory tied to him, Arman had drifted away from the friendship, unintentionally, but seeing Tesso reminded him of that horrible day, and he still missed his wife and child every day, so Tesso had never blamed him or held it against him.

Arman knew Farron had a good relationship with his uncle, visited him regularily and that Tesso regarded Farron like a son, having never had children of his own, he'd always loved Farron like the child he'd never had, he'd mourned Ganier and Zen as much as Arman had and Arman knew that.

"Arman, old friend, I…I can't talk long, it's important, can you meet me in White Seas library in an hour?" He asked, Arman frowned, he was to be meeting Farron and Vander then but he nodded "Of course Tesso, yes, I'll be there…I… can Farron and Vander come? I'm supposed to be seeing them at the same time."

Tesso grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck "Yes…Farron really…should be there anyway, bring them, I'll see you in an hour."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was biting her lip…she'd been at the new house all day, overseeing the installation of the new appliances and going over cabinet and counter top options, she loved the lay out of the kitchen, so open an inviting with its huge center island featuring a deep sink, dishwasher and cabinets. She just needed to replace the worn out cabinets and ancient countertops and appliances.

Cristoff had spent the day working out, sparing with his brother and then gone on some huge 10 mile run, all in an effort to "Take the edge off" of the full moonrise tonight.

He admitted he'd never tried anything to reduce the impact of the full moon on himself, he'd always had entirely too much fun with it, but, newly mated, after spending 4 weeks essentially fucking Lucy out of her mind, something she really had no complaints about, he was worried he'd be too much for her to handle.

She wasn't sure, she knew he turned into a pheromone producing, happy, goofy, horny magic drunk man on the full moon, and she rather liked the idea.

It was Canas birthday party tonight too, and Lucy badly wanted to go, so Cristoff had been working on wearing himself out all day, planning to drain down his magic taking on Bickslow and Freed in the practice ring after the ten mile run he'd planned with Gajeel. She was hurrying to her apartment to take a shower and change, most of her things were already at the house on Park street, since everything she'd taken on the mission had been unpacked there, but she still had a lot of her party clothes at her apartment, so she was going to shower and dress for the party there.

Cana had accepted, as a birthday gift, Lucy signing her apartment lease over to the Card Mage, and she, her spirits, Cristoff and Bickslow were going to move her things out tomorrow over to the new house. She wanted to move in there, the Park Street house was very nice, but work had started turning the master bathroom at the Fairybrook Lane house into Lucys dream bathroom, the kitchen was being remodeled, and Lucy wanted to be in the home that she and Cristoff were going to make theirs.

Starting her future with her mate and Fiancé just sounded so incredibly good to her, she couldn't wait for everything to be done, reasoning it was better they were there to oversee the work anyway.

As was his way, Cristoff wanted whatever made Lucy happy, so he'd agreed, and she didn't need Levys reminder she should limit how much she pushed her Dragon Slayer, she knew she pushed him, had been pretty demanding recently, but she wanted things a certain way, needed to….nest.

When she'd put it that way, Gajeel had smirked and told Levy to leave it alone, told her he'd expect no less from her and even sort of teased her about seeming more interested in building book cases than a home with him. That had ended Levys lectures about how to be a good Mate to a Dragon Slayer.

Showered and wrapped in one of her pink towels, that she grinned at, imagining what it would look like wrapped around the hips of a 6'2" Dragon Slayer and vowing to make sure she would find out as soon as possible, hatching a devious plan of making his masculine dark gray assortment of towels mysteriously vanish temporarily until she got to see him in one of hers.

That decided, she pulled on a red halter dress she knew clung to her body and hung just right, definitely accentuating her assets, pulling the top half of her hair back into a loose red band leaving the rest hanging around her shoulders. Slid on some red pumps with heels she could dance in and grinned at herself in the mirror.

Cristoff wouldn't know what hit him. Knowing she was supposed to be there before the moonrise she grabbed a black cardigan to ward off the chilly evening air and hurried for the guild, Cristoff would already be there with Bickslow and the Rainjinshuu, minus Laxus of course who she dearly hoped had found Erza.

She felt him long before she even saw the guild and her eyes widened, her steps speeding up. A heavy carnal lust, deep deep power that was just mind blowing, Lucys eyelids got a little heavy, her steps wavered a little as she got in sight of the guild. Music could already be heard, Canas party had already started. What was that scent? Something delicious…enticing…she couldn't put a finger on it but whatever Mira had cooked…she wanted some…

When she walked into the Guild it was already crowded with people, and she scanned the crowd, Cristoff was tall, taller than average, shouldn't be hard to spot. "Lu!" Levy called and she snapped her head around, spotting Levy sitting at a nearby table, Gajeel, Bickslow, Cobra and Elfman all semi-surrounding Cristoff, who was drinking something, in the middle of arm wrestling with Elfman. As big as Cristoff was, Elfman still had him in height and weight by more than Laxus did but apparently that wasn't helping the Take over mage, he was straining, gripping the other side of the table, leaned into the match, Cristoff doing the same, though he was smiling, almost relaxed, eyes gleaming a pale silvery blue, his fangs showing, not a drop of sweat on him unlike Elfman who was gritting his teeth and had white hair sticking to his damp forehead.

Removing his hand from where it had been braced opposite Elfmans elbow, the Dragon Slayer reached over and lifted his mug to his lips, taking a drink and setting it back down like he wasn't pitched against the biggest man in Fairy Tail.

Lucy gaped, "They've been at it for 20 minutes now…" Levy said.

Gajeel smirked "I warned Elfman, told him not to fuck with Cristoff, that he's all jacked up on power tonight and Elf just challenged him right then, said he'd prove who was the real man." The Iron Slayer chuckled.

Lucy was just staring, because Cristoff looked ridiculously good, snug black jeans, white button down with the sleeves rolled up, his blue black hair loose around his shoulders. His arm straining had the muscles looking ready to tear the fabric of the shirt, even making it tight across his broad shoulders.

He smelled so damn good too, she had no idea what it was, like his usual sexy scent turned up ten notches everything about him just looked…better somehow, and she really hadn't thought something like that was possible, Cristoff wasn't exactly hard on the eyes as it was.

She nibbled her lip, rubbing her thighs together, suddenly all sorts of turned on and a moment later Cristoff growled, narrowing his eyes and looking over his straining shoulder at her, silver/blue eyes raked over her and got a little paler and she felt his surge of need for her through the bond, just like she could feel his overwhelming energy, his lack of focus, pure drunkenness.

"You know…I'm thinking they probably should have stayed home…" Bickslow said softly.

Cobra rolled his eye "Long as they focus on each other worst thing that happens is a free show." He smiled and Bickslow elbowed him in the side, earning a snarl from the Poison Slayer.

"Win for me…" Lucy whispered, knowing Cristoff could hear her and she saw him react, his eyes locked on her again and in the next moment Elfman was thrown to the floor and the table snapped.

Cristoff stood, holding a hand out and Lucy started walking blindly "Come dance with me Lucy…" He purred and her steps quickened until she was in his arms.

"Welp…this should be fun." Bickslow grinned, heading toward the dance area, he'd been to clubs with Cristoff during fullmoons, unless him being mated had changed things a lot, and so far women had been showing up at random who weren't even members of the guild, tripping over themselves, searching the crowd, then staring raptly at his brother unless some other opportunistic male, and there were many of those present, stepped in and started giving them attention.

Bickslow had warned Lucy too.

"You don't get it Cosplayer, he's like a male siren on the full moon, makes women all horny and he's got no self control, gets all happy and friendly and horny as fuck himself." Seriously, our brother Kaleb banned him from coming into the guild on fullmoons, he did once when he was 18 and ended up on a table with a bunch of female guildmates all over him. Caused all sorts of trouble. He can't help it, and we've done the work outs before, maybe not this much, but it's never seemed to make any difference." He'd told her but Lucy wanted to be at Canas party, she'd already missed Levys birthday, she didn't want to miss this and besides, she and Cristoff had to learn how to manage it.

But as he whirled with her onto the dance floor she had no grasp of anything, no thoughts about managing anything, houses, marriage, the future, it all faded. All that mattered was now, the center of everything had silvery eyes and a sexy smile and his hands were sliding up and down her sides as she ground against him with the music.

She was vaguely aware other women had moved closer, even saw one start pressing against Cristoffs back, hands grasping his hips as she slid her body against him.

Bickslow was there though, whirling the woman off of Cristoff and she wrapped herself around him, kissing him, her dazed eyes closing as she groaned and put her arms around him.

Bickslow couldn't stop the steady flow though, and Lucy was soon among three other women that were trying to touch her mate, groping his body, pressing against him, trying to get his attention that was solely on Lucy.

When one finally got impatient and grabbed Cristoffs hair, pulling his head down so she could kiss him, Lucy kicked the heel off the womans pump and with a brutal left hook, sent the woman flying back to sprawl out on the ground.

Gajeel and Cobra stepped in rapidly, having been hovering not far away, and drug Lucy and Cristoff from the main hall upstairs, Freed close on their heels.

Lucy put the brakes on, "Wait, wait…I'm ok…" She insisted, "Just…can you guys get us home?"

"No…Lucy…you wanted to be here, it's a party! We're fine…perfectly fine…" Cristoffs voice was silken and Lucys eyes started to glaze over. She started to reach for Cristoff who was still in Gajeels grasp, though the Iron Dragon could sense if the man decided to fight him, he wouldn't be able to hold him long. Cobra rolled his "That's it, you two can fuck like bunnies at home you don't need to be here stirring shit up."

They were escorted to the house on Fairybrook, Freed making comments about how nice a house they had chosen and how pleasant the neighborhood was. He set up a rune barrier to prevent Lucy and Cristoff from leaving but also to prevent anyone from entering that wasn't a member of the guild and Lucy looked at Freed seriously "Barrier the bedroom to hold Cristoff but let me pass…I…I want to see if I can stay away from him…this is something I have to learn to handle and…well…no time like the present…" She said and Freed nodded, setting it up and Gajeel released Cristoff and left the man standing by the bed wavering a little on his feet for a second before suddenly tipping over and falling on the bed in a fit of laughter.

Freed and Gajeel rolled their eyes.

"Good luck Bunny. call if you need us, we'll be here quick if something happens ok?" Gajeel told her and Lucy smiled "Thanks guys!" She called gratefully and the men left, closing the door behind them. Lucy drew a breath, Cristoff adjusted himself so he could sit up and looked at her seriously.

"You know, we could have just stayed here and had sex all night…" He reminded her and she frowned at him.

"I already told you why I wanted to go." She replied.

"Wanted to get me all riled up with that sexy dress is why." He smiled and she glared at him.

"That is…"His brow went up and she knew he'd know the instant she lied, the bond wouldn't let her. "..NOT the only reason." She said and felt ok with that, it was true, showing up in her slinky red dress to turn him on wasn't the only thing she wanted out of the evening.

"Oh honey….it doesn't matter…just come in here to bed with me…we can still enjoy the rest of the night." He smiled and his voice had that silken purr to it that made her eyes start to glaze over.

"No! I need to be able to handle you like this, it's going to happen what, every 30 days or so?" She asked and he nodded.

"and every time I'll be overpowered, overflowing with magic energy that courses through me like ice and fire…make me want you…makes me able to be anything you want of me…" His husky voice went right through her, setting her body on fire and he smiled slyly. "you want to ride me Lucy? I'll let you… let you tie me down if you want…you can have your way with me and I'll be so good…I'm so willing….I want you Lucy…any way I can have you…"

Lucy gasped faintly and he slid to the edge of the bed, unbuttoning the white shirt and letting it fall, the sleeves had bunched at his biceps earlier so the shirt hung there while he unbuttoned his black jeans.

"Did I ever tell you Vander and I completed a mission about two months before I was sent to Fiore…undercover…we were trying to find the leader of a human trafficking ring, knew a lot of the sales happened through a strip club just across the border in Fiore in Autumn City…I spent 3 months working as a stripper in that club, got good at it…" He shed the shirt and lifted his arms, moving slowly, letting the muscle tighten and relax in a slow undulation.

His hips moved, and Lucys mouth fell open watching his body move, his eyes on hers were so intense, mixed with silver, and he was smiling, ran his tongue over his lower lip and Lucy bit back a moan.

Without touching them just moving his body, keeping his arms up the jeans fell and he was in nothing but the snug fitting black boxer briefs that really did little to hide what he offered.

She knew very very well what he had in them, and bit her lip when he stepped out of his jeans and walked to the door, he didn't try to come through it, braced his hands on either side of the door and stood smiling at her.

"I give an amazing lap dance…" He purred, "and all the happy endings you want…"

His eyes narrowed on her "Luuucyyy, I'm yours…I belong to you…." He breathed, tilting his head back he pressed against his hands, bending his arms slightly so the muscles bunched deliciously. He looked at her again and she could scarcely breathe. "Lucy….I want you…I want you to ride me….come in here and take me…I neeeeed you…" he growled and Lucy was on her feet, lunging through the door, tackling him to the floor and he caught her, took the fall to the hard wood floor with a grunt and was meeting her hungry mouth, letting her slam his hands down on either side of his head.

She tore her dress off over her head and he groaned seeing her red lacy bra and panties but those were gone quickly too and she had to put his hands back, glare at him "interfere and I'll walk out of this room…" she warned and he growled but let his hands rest where she'd placed them back on the floor by his head.

She yanked his briefs down his legs, whimpering when his erection came free, hard and thick and so ready for her she licked up it once she'd tossed the last piece of his clothing off somewhere and he shuddered, groaned "Gods…yes….Lucy…" He writhed but remained on his back, didn't reach for her and she stood, beckoning him to his feet then pushing him onto the bed and climbing over him quickly she caught his hands and put them firmly on the mattress before grasping him and rubbing herself on him. His hips jerked up off the bed and he hissed then writhed, growling but stayed down, kept his hands where she'd put them.

She positioned herself and sank down on him, impaling herself and groaning as he filled her to the edges of her ability to handle it, giving herself a moment, reminding herself that just the night before she'd spent plenty of time enjoying this body beneath her and knew hers could handle him.

His skin felt just amazing, touching him she could feel it, the overflow of magic and she hummed, that was it, the intensity of him right now was because he was like a well of magic, touching him made her feel better and not just how she would expect, his magic was radiating off of him, and she knew he could use it to make her more sensitive, bring her touch, taste, everything just alive and that was what he was doing without trying.

She laid forward, pressing their skin together and he eagerly caught her mouth, kissing her, devouring her lips and starting to move himself, rolling his hips up into her.

"Lucy…mei' sen…" He was whispering to her, sweet things, mostly in Boscan that she didn't understand but it didn't matter his voice was just intoxicating and Lucy was moving against him, reluctant to pull away to sit up but she did, bracing herself with her hands on his hard stomach she started lifting herself and he tipped his head back growling, saying more in a language she didn't think was Boscan now.

"More…I need more of you Lucy…"He begged and the sound drove her, the idea of him wanting her so badly, needing her she was sweating, straining, riding him hard and he was meeting her downward thrusts, the muscle under her hands going taught until finally she gasped out her release, body shuddering, muscles quaking, he caught her as she slumped forward onto him, rolled her to her back keeping himself inside of her and he didn't stop moving, instead reaching down and lifting her legs over his arms, spreading her lax body wide and matching the rolling shudders of her orgasm, holding that rhythm until she'd reached its end then taking up a ruthless pace.

The angle he'd tipped her into had him plunging so deep her teeth clenched the first couple of thrusts "Too…too deep!" She gasped out, clutching at the sheets and he shook his head, black hair falling over his shoulders, over the glowing silver eyes "You can take me mei' sen, I was made for you…"

Those words had her reeling, he was, from the moment the dragon soul was placed in him Cristoff had belonged to her, no other man she'd been with could do to her body what he could, he'd long since proven she wasn't defective like she'd thought. The first time they'd had real sex she'd been worried, that she wouldn't come, wouldn't reach the peak she needed to for his bite, but she'd learned fast he had no problems at all getting her there.

Gods he could bring her there long after her body was too tired to move right, after her muscles had given out and she'd been unable to think her body would still respond to him.

This was so intense now that it took only a handful of his deep hard thrusts and her body exploded around him again, clamping down like a vice and he closed his eyes, clenching his jaw "Gods….I…Lucy!" In this state he was normally a machine, could go for hours on end, woman after woman and not let up or even slow down but Lucys tight heat gripped him, the muscles of her walls worked him and he had no control, her pleasure was shared with him through the bond and he shuddered, came with her unable to stop it as her body milked him for all he had.

He released her legs, sliding down next to her on the bed, almost tired. It was almost 3am now, he could feel the moon, and this bed had come with the house so it wasn't as comfortable as the one in the other house…but the sheets and blankets were soft and smelled good, Lucy had cleaned every inch of the house.

"We need to buy furniture for the house…" She sighed, snuggling into him and he smiled, his head wasn't clear yet, wouldn't be for a few more hours, but he wasn't out of his mind anymore needing her. This just felt…perfect.

"Next full moon we stay home…in bed…" He smirked, kissing her temple as she nuzzled in more. "Mmm, and I get to be on top." She smiled sleepily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The smell of blood varied from each individual if came from. There were subtle differences, some smelled sweeter, or more salted, some sour, sick. It varied a good bit and Zen had long since learned to tell the differences.

The manacles on his wrists and ankles were heavy ones, there was now even a belt he had to wear, his magic had become so strong, so resistant to the restraints they kept on him that he was able to use it, even locked in the cage with its magic cancelling walls. He'd seen newer slaves fade and die in minutes tossed into a cage like his, unable to take the drain, but he'd been in one for as long as he could remember, only out to fight in the coliseum at night since he was tall enough the people wouldn't laugh when they saw him, or get upset, even Pergrandians didn't enjoy watching children fight.

His sharp amethyst eyes slid over the tattoo the ran down his right side. Eagles wheeled among the symbolic arcing symbols. He knew it was because he'd been born to parents with ties to a Boscan clan. He was Boscan, taken from his family when he was so small he had no memories of them in some sort of attack the trainers here had always enjoyed bragging about it.

He'd had his family used to taunt him for as long as he could remember, a ruby womans earing hung from his right ear, they told him it was taken from what little remained of his mother after the attack and he was forced to wear it, other gladiators used to sneer and taunt him over it, but they hadn't dared to do that in the last few years.

He was tall now, over 6 feet, every inch of it powerfully muscled from a lifetime of combat and torture. His dark red/brown hair hung nearly to his waist, the trainers refused to cut it, wouldn't let him do so either, sneering that he was a clan-born Boscan, and they wore their hair long like a woman.

His father he only knew had been a diplomat, and had been out with his brother when the attack had happened that killed his mother.

He'd been born with his magic, and somehow had been protected by it. He had uncanny fast healing abilities, so he'd wondering if that had been what saved him. Likely that or his wings, he figured. Across his shoulders was the mark, wings, and from that brand long black wings would come, wings that could carry him and large competitors into the sky for him to slam down into the arena floor.

Wings no sword or axe had ever been able to damage so much as a feather on and he could wrap them around him to protect himself when he needed to, something her rarely needed to do though. Not when they could also strike out and slice men in half.

He was brutally deadly with swords, halberds, lances, really any weapon, he'd handled every type since he was a child.

They made him use long swords though, taunted him that his family served the Royals in Bosco, that he had a brother who was even a knight, had a grandfather who had been one and had an Uncle who was a general. They loved to taunt him with the family he'd never known.

"You'll never see a one of them, they think you're dead, melted to nothingness like the whore mother you had whose remains were still wrapped around you when you were found. Your father still cries like a woman over you, your brothers and sisters all do, weak, weak damned Boscans, just like you, weak!" They would laugh.

He knew of his family because the trainers did, he had an older brother who had become a "Prissy ass kisser diplomat" like his father and his father had adopted more children, never re-married because he'd been "a typical pussy whipped Boscan sap that puts value on a woman beyond what her cunt can yield."

He had 5 brothers and 2 sisters out there somewhere, and all of them thought he had died, they were all close to his age too, their father had adopted children close in age, the trainers never speculated much on it and he knew better than to ask.

He stood, stretching, the cage didn't afford him much movement but he could stand, stretch, relieve himself in the provided receptacles, he'd long since earned a matt instead of dirty straw to sleep on.

Wins in the ring meant he had better things than most, even women were brought for him, and the trainers laughed about how he handled them, thought it was hugely funny how they would run to him instead of try to stay away, some would even almost attack him, climbing onto his body to please him. The trainers called him "pretty" and he'd suffered plenty because he was apparently attractive looking.

He didn't know what he looked like beyond what he'd seen reflected in a shield a few times.

He didn't know how many times he'd been raped, tossed in with bigger older gladiators that wanted a boy. That had stopped after he'd killed five in a row. Now if they raped him they had to chain him down, and the chains had to be serious ones because he'd broken out of racks and killed more than one trainer.

That hadn't happened in the last couple of years though, his magic bled through too much now, he could tap it even now, with 5 restraints and the cage he could call his wings if he wanted to, and his wings could cut a man in half very quickly.

They'd tried countless methods to restrain those wings, but hadn't come up with anything yet. They'd tried to burn away the marks, cut them out, tried magics, nothing worked, they always came back, he had scars, so they could leave scars, but they couldn't stop the wings from coming back no matter what they did.

They'd tried breeding him, to see if he could produce children with wings, the Pergrande King dearly loved the idea of winged soldiers, but six children born without the marks they knew he'd been born with had stopped that experiment, the children killed because, like Zen, from a young age they'd been defiant and resistant to control. The king wouldn't have warriors in his breeding programs that weren't obedient and easy to train, so Zen remained a gladiator and the children he'd sired were all dead, killed because they were defiant and too much trouble to train and without their fathers wings, they had no special value.

The woman they'd brought him last night was up, running her hands over him eagerly.

"We all hope they bring us to you…you don't beat us…you..give as much pleasure as you take…" She'd told him when she had been thrown into his cage. He saw no reason to hurt any of them, they didn't want the lives they had any more than he wanted his, and when he was gentle, they were responsive, eager, he liked a womans body too, very much.

Knew that about himself, the trainers had laughed "Typical Boscan…all fuck no brain." They would say. They'd tried giving him boys too but he had no interest, not even in men, which seemed to satisfy the trainers, they didn't taunt him about his preference for women, just in how he handled them.

But when the woman in his cage knelt before him, he gripped the bars above his head that made up the ceiling of the cage and smiled as she began sucking him. The trainers could taunt all they wanted, but he was one of very few the women willingly did things for like this one was doing.

Most of the men had to beat it out of them, and still a few women had been willing to have their heads cut off for biting mens dicks off. Zen though always had pleasant times with the women they gave him. They were always clean, he was a valuable gladiator, had not lost a battle in the last 7 years, the people called him the Dark Eagle because of his tattoos and black wings and they cheered wildly for him when he would enter the ring.

She stopped, looking up at him hopefully and he smiled faintly nodding to her and she grinned laying back on his mat as he came down into her arms and settled between her wide spread legs. He made sure she was moaning and happy before he sought his release. Laying back on the mat, the woman now nuzzling lazily into his neck he had nothing but pity for the trainers, even their own woman had to be forced, he heard them complain about it from time to time, but Zen had rarely met an unwilling woman. If they were thrown in with him and too frightened to be near him, he left them alone, he'd been raped himself, he wouldn't visit that on anyone, even when he was frustrated and angry and could have used the sex to relax.

He'd fought last night, won, defeated four opponents, he wouldn't fight tonight, they never fought him twice in a row anymore unless there were special visitors, so he wasn't in any hurry to be active. He'd usually work his body, but then, sex was pretty strenuous, so he could call his morning with the woman a warm up he supposed. He smoothed over some bruises he saw on her, she was pretty, so dealt with worse treatment than the less attractive ones. He pushed at his magic, it was sluggish as usual because of the restraints, but he cleared away the ones on her breasts, making her smile.

The women knew he could do magic, the guards and trainers feared him like no other because no matter what they did the Dark Eagle always was able to fight them. He healed them when they were with him, was gentle, and very good to be with, when any got to be with him they returned to the pens smiling, with giggling stories about what pleasures he'd given them.

Saja was like all the others, hoping to get put in with him when the guards came, and this time, she'd gotten the luck and found the women didn't lie, they sometimes did, would say one or another of the gladiators had some terrifying kink he liked, so you would be horrified and act scared when given to him and get yourself beaten or worse.

But the pleasant ones usually weren't lied about, and the Dark Eagle was the one they all hoped to get and now Saja knew why. They had no say who they were given to, but the gladiators could request women if they won, and this man always won. He was handsome too, she'd caught glimpses of him, even seen him fight while she'd been in the stands serving the crowds food and drink.

A Boscan, and she supposed that was why he was a good lover, the women said all Boscan men were.

They wouldn't come for her until after they'd been fed, and she knew he was fed well, and that he shared it with the women given to him, so she was sitting quietly when the guard came and pushed his tray into the cage, seeing the fresh bread, meats, cheeses and fruits her mouth watered and he nudged her. "Go get it and bring it here." He prompted and she hurried over, bringing him the food and the large tankard of wine and presenting it to him from her knees.

"Sit and eat, have all you want, I know they barely feed you." He urged and she grinned, gratefully taking a warm hunk of bread from the plate and a thick slice of roasted meat.

She was lucky to get bread, usually it was just a little scrap here or there, never got meat, fruit and cheese and thin soup and never much of any was what she usually had, so this was a feast to her, and it wasn't cold or bug ridden either, it was all fresh and delicious like the wine, something she very rarely tasted.

He watched the woman eat, smiling slightly. He knew women had no value here, Pergrande saw them only as property and there were sayings of pity in the language of the country revolving around the curse of having daughters in a land that only valued men.

"What's your name?" He asked, seeing her eyes light with hope, he didn't ask often, he knew he could ask for specific women, but if he over favored one the guards or trainers would use it against him, and hurt or kill her, so he tended not to.

"Saja." She replied around a mouthful.

He smiled "I'll ask for you…not often, it's not safe you know, the trainers like to use the women we prefer…but I'll ask." He told her and she could have cried. She'd get to sleep safely on a soft mat in a clean cage, eat good food, have her injuries healed away and be able to enjoy a good lover, it was the best thing that had ever happened to her!

"Thank you Master." She breathed and he waved a hand frowning "don't call me master, those monsters who keep us wear that title and they can fucking keep it." He growled and she nodded frowning "I…I'm sorry.." She whispered, he smiled at her, amethyst eyes warm "No Saja, It's fine…I'm Zen, my name is Zen Pradesh."

Saja was blessed with getting to be with Zen several more times before she was suddenly sold, she almost cried, she was going to a farm near the border with Iceburg, a wealthy land owners vassal had seen her serving the crowd at the coliseum and taking a liking to her, asked his master and she'd been bought for him, her birth control collar removed so she could bear him children.

It was a year later she and her now husband were in Stella visiting his relatives that she saw the Boscan Knights staying at the same inn. Conversation was all around the Tavern the barmaids regaling the group of knights about a group of mages who had just been through Stella, two of the men being Boscans, sons of the Ambassador. "What were their names?" The eldest of the knights demanded.

"Bickslow was the fun one….the other was with a blonde girl, didn't pay us any attention…um…Cristoff! That's it, Bickslow and Cristoff Pradesh!"

Hearing the name jarred Saja and she stood and went to the mens table, her husband frowning slightly but he was indulgent, he loved Saja, she was kind and had born him a son. She mentioned to the knights then seeing the Boscan gladiator, told them about him, that he was called the Dark Eagle and he had told her his real name was Zen Pradesh.


	16. Chapter 16 Rescue the Eagle

A/N...been busy at work, but THANK YOU everyone who reviewed, I was wondering how my bomb went over, worried you all wouldn't be ready for the 8th Pradesh who I've been hinting at since FD when Kaleb mentioned the old Archangel magic. I explain more here, hope you all enjoy...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tesso looked like he hadn't aged much. Aside from grey in his dark hair much like what Arman knew was laced through his own, he looked much like he had years ago when He had last seen him.

Farron was happy, stepping forward to hug his Uncle, and Vander did the same, having gone with Farron on a few visits over the years to see Tesso like most of the Pradesh children had. Tesso had no family with Ganier gone, he'd come to view Armans brood as his own and had a very good relationship with Farron and Cristoff in particular.

Still his eyes warmed on the two young men, an odd look Arman knew few saw from the hard edged General of the Knights.

"You look well Tesso…I…well…it's good to see you." Arman managed. Gods he couldn't prevent the memories, of Tessos misery ridden face, the mans broken voice telling him what had happened through strangled attempts not to break down.

"I wanted to meet you in White Seas halls because the Steel and Magic councils have no reach here…it's…beyond crucial what I tell you isn't spoken outside these walls Arman…you know how well the councils listen." He said quietly and Arman tensed. He'd suspected the news Tesso was bringing couldn't be pleasant, the man really wouldn't have asked him for this meeting if it weren't something dire.

"Just…please tell me what it is Tesso." Arman said.

"It's Zen Arman, Zen is alive." Tesso said bluntly.

Arman narrowed his eyes, his head suddenly spinning, his stomach bottoming out, he held himself tall though even as his eyes started to swim "How…how do you know for sure?" He demanded, he wouldn't let hope even start edging in if this was some rumor.

"I was in Stella, we were accompanying the Prince there, and met a woman in the tavern across from the inn. The barmaids were talking about two of your boys having recently passed through, Bickslow and Cristoff and when they mentioned their last name, the woman came over and told us she'd met a Pradesh in Pergrande, she'd been a slave in the coliseum and met Zen Pradesh. I had our spies, al of the contacts I had check this Arman, called in every favor…." He met Armans eyes with a hard look, fierce with hope "It's true, he's there, they're using him as a gladiator, he was raised in the fucking pits there, they call him the Dark Eagle because of those fucking wings of his and the Boscan Clan Tattoos Ganier insisted he get as a baby, the same ones Farron and I have from the Alesiti clan we're from. It's HIM, he's alive!" Tesso said.

Arman reeled, taking a shaky step back and Vander was there, steadying him "Dad? You ok?" His youngest said softly. Armans hand flew to his mouth, his son….his baby…was in the gladiator pits of Pergrande? He'd grown up in them? The horrors of those pits were one of the reasons Bosco had never tried to restore relations with Pergrande after the attack on the Boscan embassy there. The atrocities committed there were incredible, and his child, his baby boy, was there?!

"My son…" He whispered, a little broken for a moment but then resolve flooded into him, his pale green eyes snapping to Vander and a plan forming swiftly.

"I…I have no idea what to do Arman…if Pergrande finds out we know he's alive they'll kill him quickly…he's apparently earned himself a place as one of the top gladiators in the pits but that won't protect him…hell if our King found out about this…." Tesso trailed off. Arman knew the king well, Boscos King was a great man, and while he struggled with some of the most obnoxious children any man could pray not to have, he was still a great man and a friend. If the King knew Pergrande had recovered Armans son and put him into the coliseum and kept him as a slave…their countries could end up at war.

The King would be livid that a Boscan child, bearing clan tattoos, was taken from the assaulted buildings of the Boscan Embassy and made into a slave, it was a gross insult, worthy of war.

Pergrande would kill Zen swiftly to prevent that, get rid of his body so there was no evidence he'd ever been there and deny everything.

If they could recover him though, not only would Arman have his son back, but Bosco would have a huge piece of evidence of Pergrandes horrible disrespect for the other kingdoms.

Vander met his fathers eyes, his own growing hard "I can get in there father…I've done it before…" He said firmly.

Arman felt another stab in his already aching chest "Gods…I'm not sure I want to know…." He breathed.

"Buldois, the Boscan councilman who defected to Pergrande, turned out to be a Pergrandian spy…I was sent to deal with him two years ago, and I did, right in the stands of that coliseum…I can get into it, I've done it before, I drug him back to the Steel council and he wasn't exactly willing, if I can get a fat terrified traitor from there…I can get my own brother." He said in a cold hard determined tone that had Arman staring at him.

There were ways Vander, of all of Armans children, would probably be able to help Zen, who Arman knew, if they could get him back, would be suffering from trauma that was unimaginable. "I won't lose you both…this has to be done carefully, Pergrande stands to lose to much if Zen is rescued, the reaction to him going missing will be severe." Arman said.

"The king wont want it to happen, he'll send Berserks onto the trail the instant he finds out with compulsions built into them to kill him and anyone with him, you're path will be wet with blood behind you, anyone who sees you will die." Tesso said firmly.

The Royal guard had once tried to aid in the recovery of a noblemans daughter, who had been abducted and sold as a Pergrandian slave out of Bellum years ago, Pergrande themselves killed all of the traders involved but butchered a path to the girl herself, slaughtered her and her rescuers and every living soul who had seen them along their route trying to escape into Sin before they could get out of the country to prevent the world from seeing what they were like within their own borders, to also make a message clear to the world, if someone became a slave in Pergrande, that was the end of them, rescue would not happen.

"I'll help with the planning…I'd love to go in with Vander…" Farron said in a deadly tone but at his fathers sharp look he raised a hand "but I know that's not practical…I can help with the escape though…Dad…we should call in everyone, would any of us not want to be part of this? I can't think of a brother or sister of mine who would forgive us for leaving them out…" He said.

Tesso was smiling, eyes bright, pride gleaming in his dark eyes. It wasn't really his family, this was Armans family, but Zen was his blood, just like Farron, and he loved all of Armans children, had always admired his brother-in-law the way he had chosen to handle his grief over losing Ganier and honor her wishes for a large family.

Ganier had wanted 8 children, and Arman had adopted Vander and stopped there, making the number of children he called his own the 8 Ganier had always wanted, counting Zen forever though he had been thought dead and gone.

"If I can…I want to help as well, I can get you to northern Iceburg, I have contacts, friends who can get whoever is going to the border with Pergrande and then others inside who can help further." Tesso said.

He'd lived vicariously through Arman, understanding the other mans reluctance to have him too far within his family, but the Pradesh children had all embraced him, and once Farron had told his siblings their Uncle Tesso was wonderful, well, he'd been blessed with nieces and nephews who wrote and visited and made sure he was never lonely on holidays.

He'd taken great pride in Cristoff being appointed and knighted, and Kaleb as well, two of his nephews shared his deep love and commitment to Bosco, he wondered if Zen had been able to grow up in Bosco under his fathers loving care if he'd have become a knight, that he was still alive after years in the pits spoke volumes about his heart and strength, like Ganier, like Arman, he had a strength without limits.

"We'll probably need that Uncle…Father…can you arrange an airship to bring, Cristoff and Bix to Pelerno? We'll assemble, plan, and get underway faster if we can get together quickly." Farron asked and Arman drew himself up, pulled himself together and nodded "Yes, Tesso, keep checking in, Farron will be the organization point, and plan me in…I'm not just a suit and I will be directly involved in recovering my child!" He snapped.

Farron smiled faintly "I already was Father. Uncle Tesso, you can stay at the estate with Father, everyone will gather there and we know there is no way to spy on it because…well, Cristoffs dragon secured the property years ago and a dragons wards are beyond the abilities of human mages to overcome." Farron smiled. Tesso looked at Arman who nodded to him and the General smiled, nodding. "I've already taken leave from work and it won't look odd since you're the only family I have that I'm here, so…yes."

0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was grinning, nibbling her lower lip and riveted. Cristoff came into the bedroom with a pink towel around his hips. They were having to use the bathroom in the hall instead of the en-suite for the master because the master bathroom wasn't quite done yet, though the contractor would probably be there in another hour or so with his men.

She had boxed but neatly "forgotten" The dark gray towels at the Park Street house when they had moved everything into their home. Cristoff wasn't overly in love with the idea of living in a construction zone, reasoning staying at the Park Street house until theirs was finished made more sense, but he was very much in love with his mate and since he didn't want to sleep in an empty bed alone, he'd grudgingly agreed and moved all of his things along with hers.

Virgo and Lucys spirits had made the whole process swift, and they were completely unpacked, moved in, had even bought a new super deliciously soft king sized bed for their master bedroom.

Lucy had agreed to leave her bed and linens at her old apartment for Cana, who was joyfully taking over her lease thrilled about paying less rent for more space and the wonderful bathroom Lucys apartment had. So they were going to need to buy beds for the other rooms and she'd bought new linens since this bed was freaking huge and she loved it. Cristoff wouldn't entertain anything pink, no matter how much she'd tried to convince him, his indulgence had limits he seemed and there was a pink line he wouldn't let her cross.

So, seeing the muscular, sexy body, tattoos, tanned skin, the whole picture of powerful masculinity Cristoff was, with her fluffy pink towel wrapped low around those trim hips had her grinning.

Score one for Lucy and her wonderful strategic planning.

She'd pat herself on the back when she wasn't drooling over her near naked mate though, and she was drooling, Gods above the man was walking sex.

He was rubbing another pink towel in his thick black hair and stopped, lowering it and she saw him draw a breath, knew he'd just caught her lusting after him.

"wanting something again?" He asked, smirking at her, they'd just had sex, and because she'd needed it too, she liked her good morning rolls in the bed with Cristoff, he was a slow riser in the morning, but his cock sure wasn't, he sported a semi erection most mornings and it took little encouragement to get him hard before he was even fully awake but she still hadn't managed to get to climb on top of him and ride him as much as she wanted to, no, that seemed to be something she'd get when he was drunk on full moons, and now that she knew that, well, the next full moon was now marked on the calendar in the bathroom.

"Lucys riding night" was written on the day the full moon would happen, Cristoff had laughed heartily when he'd seen it too. She warned him "I really like you all drunk and compliant like you get…" she'd purred and he'd rolled his eyes "You know I can't help it right? I have no self control those nights, nothing…just more energy than I know what to do with…" He'd chuckled.

Well, she knew how to handle his energy, and had her plans for it now too.

She smiled starting over to him when both of their com lacrimas lit up on the dresser, frowning she turned and grabbed them tossing his to him and he stepped out of the room to answer it while she stood and answered hers.

"Lucy! Hey is Cristoff up yet?" Bickslow asked her, his expression had her concerned, the Seith was red eyed, like he'd been crying too, not just because his eyes were that beautiful crimson color. "Y-yeah he's up Bix, we both are, and dressed do you want to come over?" She asked.

"I'm already outside, can I come in?" He asked and Lucy nodded "I'll open the door just a sec." She said and clicked off the com, walking past the guest room she hesitated a moment, seeing Cristoff inside leaning on the dresser, tears running down his face, she felt pain, terrible horrible deep pain but hope too?

The door opened, she heard it, but she was moving toward Cristoff, wrapping her arms around him from behind, kissing his shoulder so he knew she was there.

"…Bickslow should be coming to your house, the ship will be able to come down low enough you can teleport up to it, you've got about 30 minutes to get out to that field so hurry." She saw Arman, as red eyed as Bickslow and now Cristoff.

"Cris!? Lucy?!" She heard Bickslow calling "Bickslow is here Mr. Pradesh" She said hugging Cristoff tighter, he was shaking, actually shaking and it completely alarmed her.

"Thank you Lucy, I'll see you both Tomorrow morning at the Skyport…" Arman said and the com cut off. Bickslow came into the room arms going around both of them and Lucy was stunned, confused, frightened all at once.

"What is it? What's happening?" Lucy whimpered, feeling two of the most powerful men she knew shaking and both were in tears was undoing her.

"Lu…Lucy…our Dad….before he adopted any of us…he was married…." Bickslow said but his voice broke.

"Yes, I know, Farrons mother, she died when Farron was 3." She said.

"It was an assault on the Boscan Embassy, the final results of the investigation were never made public…." Cristoff breathed.

"The woman who would have been our mother, she died, but so did her and Dads one year old son, Zen…or at least, everyone believed he'd died, the weapon used vaporized the bodies, destroyed everything organic but left the buildings, furniture, even cloths and paper and such untouched, undamaged, it was made only to destroy living things, they found her engagement and wedding rings, her earrings, even some of her clothes, but no sign at all of Zen…" Cristoff said.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, no wonder they said so little about how Armans wife had died, it was nightmarish.

"They found him…Zen, he's not dead, he's been kept as a slave in Pergrande, in the gladiator pits, fighting his entire fucking life…like an animal…"Bickslows voice shook, this time a mixture of rage and pain in it and Lucy jerked her head around to look into his face, finding his eyes glowing green behind his visor.

"They…kept him?! Made a slave out of…?" Lucy was horrified, completely horrified, governments didn't do that, even when wars happened children were usually spared, returned to their homes if possible and Pergrande wasn't at war with Bosco, Bosco had been trying to reach agreements with Pergrande for decades but the nations horrible treatment of women didn't agree with the way Bosco semi-revered women and gave them fully equal rights in everything with men.

Even so, taking the baby of an Ambassador right from the remains of the dead mother? Hiding him, turning him into a slave, especially in the pits of the Gladiator Coliseum….the stories about that were the stuff of nightmares.

"I need to get dressed, pack Lucy, a Boscan airship is on its way to pick us up just beyond the practice fields behind the guild." Cristoff said, bending and kissing her lightly before hurrying to their bedroom.

Lucy summoned Virgo "…I have it Princess, go get ready, I shall pack for you and Master Cristoff."

There was a knock at the door, and Bickslow pushed her after Cristoff "I got it, go help Cris…" He told her "It's probably the contractors for the kitchen and Bathroom, just let them in!" Lucy called and Bickslow nodded.

There were hurried explanations to the contractors, a quick call to Freed who came and got a set of keys for their house and agreed to watch over everything while they were gone, earning himself hugs from all three of the serious faced mages.

Lucy almost had to run to keep up as she moved swiftly, Cristoff on her right, Bickslow on her left to the field behind the guilds practice areas, they arrived to find the airship already waiting, the massive Lacrima engines making the trees shudder at the edges of the field. In the blink of an eye Lucy found herself in Cristoffs arms then on the deck and he was gone, a moment later returned with Bickslow and the ship didn't even wait from an exchange of pleasantries before starting to climb, confused Fairy Tail members staring in shock at the massive Gunship rising up into the sky.

The Aisipal was a flagship, one of the best gunships in the Boscan fleets, in Fiore for maneuvers and to carry the Fioran Princess Hisui back from a diplomatic trip somewhere. That it was rerouted to get them spoke volumes about the pull Arman Pradesh was capable of.

They were met by a crewman who showed them to the bunk area and Bickslow claimed a top bunk, Cristoff claiming the one below and smiling when Lucy placed her bag there without question.

She was watching him closely, and he knew she was feeling his riotous emotional struggle. She met his eyes and stepped up against him, arms sliding around him and her face nuzzling against his chest, he sighed into her hair, needing her so much right then, her strength, her faith, her light.

They sat on their bunk and Bickslow came down and sat with them, Lucy in the middle between the two brothers.

"Dad has set a place at the table for him every Christmas and Thanksgiving for as long as I can remember." Bickslow said quietly.

"He always said Ganier wanted 8 so he had to have all of us to honor his wifes wishes." Cristoff agreed.

"22 years…he's been in those pits for fucking 22 years." Bickslow growled.

"There wont BE any pits when we're done…" Cristoff said darkly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen adjusted his shoulders under the pauldrons he'd been given. He always found it funny how they gave the gladiators "armor" but it left a whole lot of skin bare. He'd been brought to wealthy men when younger, either to "entertain" them or their bored wives. In a few cases Gladiators were selected as breeders by the wealthy when the pompous asses couldn't manage to get their wives pregnant they would select one of the gladiators to do it for them. Zen was careful with those, he wasn't willing to have a child he'd sired be raised by the elite of Pergrand, when they had bred him before he hadn't known they were doing it until afterward, the women being sent in with collars just like the regular birth control collars they always wore.

So Zen made sure any noblewomen he was brought to were happy, but he refrained from giving them what they were after from him. They hadn't come for him for those things though in more than a year. Still, being sent to the ring in a set of Pauldrons and a fairly short leather wrap that he had low on his hips so it covered more of his thighs, it was easier to protect his waist than his thighs.

He was taken down to the magic canceling ankle manacles and he was fine with that, he'd brained several opponents with the ankle manacles, they were a nice addition to his arsenal and he knew they were letting him use his wings, they knew taking the waist and wrist manacles meant he'd have access to his magic, they just didn't know how much of his magic he could use.

His body had developed tremendous magic regeneration rates, torn open wells inside of him to hold magic power twice in his life, so he had three and all three regenerated fast enough to keep him from dying because of the steady drain from his endless restraints and what his cage did around the clock.

It still was usually a sign something was going on when he was forced into skimpy attire for a fight. Lotha, one of the other seasoned star gladiators whose cage was across from Zens had gone out today also barely clothed, he'd come back in sporting a few nasty gashes armor could have prevented but had been taken away shortly after, what for Zen didn't care enough about to speculate on.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the Dark Eagle, who will try his hand as a wyvern slayer!" The announcer called and Zen would have groaned if he didn't know it would draw a whip across his back. Wyverns, he'd fought them before, usually with a team mate, two men against a wyvern was a spectacle enough, his team mate hadn't faired well, and he'd emerged with injuries himself but he knew he was the only one pulled for the last show of the night.

With less armor than normal he'd have less defense, they'd provided him no shield, he knew there were swords, axes and other assorted weapons along the walls.

His best bet was to go straight for some spears and get the creature skewered as much as possible before it could do much damage to him.

Wyverns weren't stupid beasts, they were intelligent pack hunters, this wasn't going to be easy.

The crowd about losing their minds when his name was announced wasn't going to help him, it would agitate the creature, and he didn't give a damn about them anyway. Their love of him had kept him from being sold as a laborer, something he could have escaped from, gone home to find his family. That they thought he was dead he knew had to be true, because nobody had ever come looking for him that he knew of.

Such was Pergrandian deceit, the King was a liar, cruel, blood thirsty and dripping in lies. He understood all of that, he wanted to get back to his family, prayed they would accept him, he had little to offer, no education beyond for combat. He spoke very little Boscan, knew common and Pergrandian fluently. The gladiators had to interact some with people, so a small bit of education had been provided, but fighting was what they fed him and kept him alive for, so he had the most education in that.

Sometimes he contemplated throwing a fight, but now, after so long without a loss, anyone who defeated him would need his head or they could fear having him brought against them again. He had become a victim of his own success and now he had to maintain his momentum. The king would never release him, his existence would be a disgrace on the King, the world knew the king loved his coliseum, and knew the gladiators, where they came from, what their bloodlines were he couldn't pretend not to have known he had the child of a widower diplomat in his gladiator pits. He'd look like a fool if he tried, or a monster if he didn't.

So Zen was doomed to fight in the rings until one day an opponent killed him. But he could dream of escape, of finding his family and them accepting him, of brothers and sisters and a father who he did remember vaguely. Green eyes, his father had green eyes, and his mother had blue. He didn't know how he remembered that, it was really all he remembered at all, but he knew their eyes.

He wasn't sure how he would act, it wasn't like he had been taught, he knew from his interactions with the women brought to him that basic kindness and respect for dignity went a long way. He'd been unhappy hearing Saja had been sold, she'd been his favorite for a while and he hadn't been given another girl quite like her, though the black haired girl with the gray eyes they had brought him a couple of days ago had been nice, had spoken back to him when he'd talked to her. Most were too in awe of him, too afraid of offending him somehow to speak to him.

Lotha still laughed at him for talking to them, sharing his food and bed with them but Lotha was an asshole, like most of the other gladiators, born and bred Pergrandian asshole.

When he strode into the ring his eyes didn't bother with the crowd, instantly assessing his opponent. A grey wyvern, ice breather or white fire. Since the king valued the rarer ones that breathed the intensely hot white fire, he'd bet on ice. He cut left and was going to get a spear when he saw the Berserker.

He'd fought those before too, human animal hybrids created in a magic lab using slaves. Pergrande was famous for them. This one had a smattering of "skeel" on him, insect skin that covered their outer armor. So he was some sort of insect laced thing, interesting they would put him against a berserker and a wyvern…this was a death match, designed to kill him.

They hadn't made an open shot like this in months since it had cost them a couple of good gladiators and a pricey giant scorpion from Atla. He narrowed his eyes as the Berserker started toward him. He'd make them lose some more valuable assets tonight.

As the Berserker closed the distance Zen drew his magic, feeling the slight flex his shoulders had to make to allow the wings to form but withholding their formation until the Berserker got a little closer. The people wanted spectacle, they hated swift kills, so he'd go ahead and slow feed them this, they loved when he did that and he wasn't a fool, he knew the crowds essentially kept him alive by loving him.

When the Berserker was close enough his right wing formed and he slammed it open, using It to sweep the berserker into the air and fling him. He was heavy, over 300lbs easily, but Zen was over 6 feet tall himself, and plenty strong enough to toss the man beast a ways. Which he did, right into the hissing wyvern that had been looking between the two humanoids trying to decide which one presented a threat to it.

When the Berserker landed on its neck and jerked it down a moment the decision was made and the wyvern went after the Berserker while Zen kept himself small, low to the ground, never making eye contact with the wyvern when it would glance his way and he gathered spears. The first one the threw he was very careful with, it was important the wyvern didn't see him throw it, that he could crouch low and remain unmoving before it turned seeking the source, so he had to move swiftly around the ring before he threw the first spear, it neatly drove through the left thigh of the Berserk and the Wyvern glanced briefly, found no movement or threat and redoubled its attempts to grab the creature before it with teeth or claw.

The Berserker was slowed, and was now struggling to fight the wyvern, it was trying to move so it could draw Zen into the fight but the Boscan kept opposite the wyvern, behind it, so if the berserker wanted to do anything to him, it had to take the Wyvern and the wyvern didn't care one bit who it fought, it was going to kill threats in the order they presented a danger to it.

Zen gathered swords off the wall, dodging a poorly aimed spear thrown by the Berserker with ease, yanking it from the ground and hurling it back before stepping behind a post in case the wyvern looked his way. It didn't, the Berserker had its undivided attention as it had openly attacked the wyvern now, realizing it had to get through it to get to the gladiator its command collar was probably compelling it to kill.

Reaching the bow Zen smiled faintly, he enjoyed ranged weapons, didn't get to use them much since Gladiators were rarely given weapons they could easily direct onto the crowds. Two arrows, they didn't give him much but he'd get the Berserker crippled enough the wyvern could kill it.

One arrow through a knee, another through the neck just below the collar and the Berserker couldn't fight well anymore. The wyvern now moving it, getting its teeth into the Berserker as blood sprayed and bones crunched and the berserker screeched in agony Zen took the swords he'd gathered and ran, leaping into the air, his wings carried him up about 20 feet before he saw guardsmen aiming their bows, ready to take him down, he ignored them, he knew better, he'd already done the whole riddled with arrows nearly dead thing a couple of times and wasn't going to test the archers today.

Instead he shot downward with all his strength flowing through his wings and drove the swords into the Wyverns neck, using them to hold on while he snapped his wings forward and sliced through the beasts throat with them.

The Wyvern went down and the crowd was going wild as Zen stepped down from its writhing dying body ripping the swords free and heading for the berserk that was still clamped in the jaws of the wyverns mostly severed head it snarled at him, snapping its jaws. Zen held a sword up to the crowd, knowing to "ask" their will for his opponent and the thumbs down were everywhere he could see, chants of "death" all around him and in a swift clean swing he took the berserks head before bowing to the stands where the nobles always sat, because he'd be whipped if he didn't and while sometimes he was fine with that, he wasn't in the mood tonight.

The assembled nobles looked like the standard fare. Pergrandian pigs, all of them, with their "wives" that were just glorified slaves, male children and if they had daughters not yet old enough to trade for things those sat on the floor at their feet.

He saw the blue and gold trappings of Bellum on some of them, including a couple of older women and almost groaned knowing that meant some of the gladiators might end up served up as entertainment for visiting female nobility. It was unlikely he would be though, they'd learned better with him, he never sired children for them anymore and women who were with him seemed to have long "dry spells" with fertility.

He could use his magic, he'd taught himself some things. Preventing children was one of them, he'd give none of himself to this damned country ever again after what they had done when he'd been 18 with those 6 children trying to get him to give the king winged slaves.

They'd showed him the dead children, the trainers had made a point of it.

His hadn't been an easy existence, in the Berserker labs until he was 10 and they had finally given up trying to meld him with things or get mind control devices to work on him.

He knew what he was thanks to those doctors and alchemists, an "Archangel" mage. The first born in over 1000 years, the magic long lost and thought dead. The extent of his abilities he didn't know, they'd kept him in magic canceling manacles and rooms for as long as he could remember.

He knew he could heal, manipulate health, give pleasure with the healing magic, or incredible pain. He had his wings, which were seemingly indestructible, they had experimented heavily on them, or tried to, he rarely cooperated even as a small child.

His wings had saved him from his mothers fate it seemed, he didn't remember, but the scientists had told him that.

He could manipulate electricity, certain types, and the sun and stars gave him strength. Beyond that, he knew little. At 10 he'd been given to the pits to train for combat, his defiance and refusal to follow orders had led to him enduring a great deal of pain, torture, his "virginity" had been sold at that age. That had nearly broken him, the men hadn't been gentle who had paid for that. But one had died, the other would never father children and Zen had stood for the beatings and smiled until they had beaten him unconscious for what he'd done.

He'd been occasionally overcome by other gladiators in the practice rings after that, but after a few died at his hand and a few others suffered the pain his magic could dole out in spite of the manacles, word had gotten around and by 15 he was fighting grown men and winning.

He wished he could read more, he knew a little, the scientists had taught him so he could understand command cards, and read simple childrens books to keep him from getting destructive but once he'd gone to the pits reading wasn't an option.

He hated the only languages they would teach him were common and Pergrandian, he despised anything to do with Pergrande, had grown up deliberately valuing anything the trainers ridiculed or said was worthless and distrusting or hating anything they valued. The more they spat on Bosco and made fun of its customs and culture, the more he treasured his birthplace.

He'd hated that they let his hair grow and refused to trim it short like the other gladiators until he'd learned they did it to mock his Boscan heritage, that the tattoos on his body identified him as being from a Boscan Clan and Boscan clansmen wore their hair usually beneath their shoulders in length, so his was kept that way.

Others could grab it, pull it, had ripped out handfuls over the years but he'd learned how to keep it bound out of his way and one of the women given to him had showed him how to braid it telling him she admired Boscans because their women were adored, treated with respect, held up in society instead of beaten down like they were in Pergrande.

Like Minstrel, Bosco would release female slaves, rarely men, it was legal to keep slaves in Bosco, but they had to be treated well and the women had the same rights as regular Boscan women, slaves or not. The women slaves of the coliseum dreamed of escaping to Bosco and it was another reason he was favored by all of them.

Zen left the ring, tossing the bloody swords to the sand and walking through the door opened for him. He was dripping blood, covered in it from the Wyvern and the Berserk so he was led to the wash area. The Gladiator keepers who owned the gladiators at this coliseum in the Capital city of Romell took very good care of their star attractions.

Zen was the best gladiator his owner had and he was meticulously looked after, cleaned thoroughly and checked for injuries after every battle. In truth, The Dark Eagle hadn't bathed himself since he was 15 and his current owner had made some savy trades and gotten him.

He saw him, in the viewing area where the owners could walk above the cages and care areas for the gladiators. Bertana Hillus, a Duke, he nodded at Zen when their eyes met and Zen nodded back. Bertana had sold breedings to him to the Crown, and had sold him into plenty of other unpleasant things but as owners went, seeing how the other Gladiators were handled, his wasn't as bad as he could have been.

He saw the women who would clean him up holding out manacles for his wrists, as if he'd hurt any of them. He saved his violence for when it was needed, but the trainers and his owner didn't get that. He shoved his hands through the manacles, felt the familiar clamp and drain as his arms were lifted and the women stripped away the minimal armor he'd been given.

Bertana heaved a sigh, smiling, his chief trainer frowning. "We can't do anything more to stop him from using his magic without killing him and the King would kill us if his favorite Gladiator died like that, he wants him to go in battle." The trainer sighed.

"Yes his majesty has made that clear. Though he did approve of the Bellum lords having their go at my bread winner. Over 800 million jewel last year alone, that's what he made me. Make sure when the damn Bellum women are done with him he gets another wash down. I warned the men they were risking fertility issues with their daughters but they don't care. Extra rations tonight for obvious reasons and make certain he's not given a woman, four will do too much to tire him as it is." Bertana sighed.

He hated the position he was in with the King, loved owning the best Gladiator currently competing in the 10 coliseums of Pergrande but the Eagle required special care, and caution in handling. He'd already killed one owner. If he had his way he'd retire the young man and set him up with a large harem of slaves and hope he produced more like himself. He knew none of the experimental children had worked out, but the Crown wasn't willing to work with defiance, Bertana was.

He had no choices though, he hated when there were visiting nobility that wanted "fun" with his prized fighters, it messed with them, riled them up being used that way, especially his Eagle, the man was touchy, deadly, had to be handled just so. He tolerated some of this stuff but 4 women in one night…still Bertana was being paid handsomely for letting the Bellum women enjoy the Eagle.

As long as they weren't rough with him, and he'd warned them harshly not to be, the Eagle wouldn't harm them, he rarely harmed women, only if they got violent or too demanding with him.

He watched the slave women wash down his fighter, getting all the blood off of him, washing out his long hair and taking care to brush it out thoroughly. They lingered on him, all of the slave women liked him, he stood like he always did in the wash stall, eyes closed, arms stretched up and out by the restraints while the women washed and re-washed his tall body. The man was all muscle, like any Gladiator, the Eagle wore it well, Boscan genetics had gifted him with tawny skin and he was easy to look at. Bertana sighed, pity he didn't tolerate men handling him, Bertana would make a fortune selling time with the Eagle, with his tan skin, tattoos and long hair, he got requests all the time, huge cash offers, but the Eagle had killed enough men Bertana knew not to set him up for any.

He watched the women release the restraints, and the Eagle followed one of them placidly, until she turned in a direction other than his usual cage.

"You're entertaining the Bellum guests." Bertana called and watched the man stiffen, felt the purple eyes burn into him. "Just give them a good time, it's important." He said sternly.

"To you it is, to me it's just a loss of sleep." The Eagle replied and Bertana glared, insolence was expected.

"Don't harm any of them." He sighed. The Eagle shrugged and followed the slave to the chambers set up so Gladiators could "entertain" nobles.

At least he'd get extra rations.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen laid back on his mat, happier since he'd been returned to his cage, not entirely grateful for the cold wash down but it got the stink of perfume and sex off of him, so that was good.

The extra rations were good, so was the entire carafe of wine, and he worked his way through most of it, fighting and killing then "entertaining" for his owner was always hungry work.

He was about to let himself drift off when he noticed a shadow move…and it shouldn't have. Instantly aware, every sense sharpened and he was grateful his owner had put him away without the fifth magic cancelling band around his waist. His magic was readily at hand.

"Zen?" A voice asked softly and he narrowed his eyes, sitting up slowly.

"Who knows that name?" He demanded. "Your family. Your brother…I'm Vander Pradesh…your younger brother…" The shadows replied in whispers.

"Bullshit, who are you really?" Zen growled. The trainers had played these games with him since he was small, pretending to be family come to rescue him, checking to see how strong his desire to leave was. They'd done it for years, the bastards still got his heart racing every damn time too.

"I'm really who I say, I can slip you from this place, get you outside, our sister Emzadi and brother Kaleb are here, prepared to start some very large distractions." The shadows said.

"I need you to trust me Zen, we…we would have been here sooner…years sooner…but until Saja told our uncle about you, we didn't know you were alive." The shadows said.

Zen had been ready to keep scoffing, he rarely held out hope anymore, a lifetime of having it dangled in front of him and shattered to the tune of vicious laughter and ridicule had hardened him more than a little. But the mention of the slave girl he'd been with a year ago, who had been sold…nobody knew her or remembered her name anymore, he'd never even said he liked her to anyone. They didn't know he knew her name either.

"Where is…father?" He asked softly.

"Waiting really fucking impatiently along the route we're taking. Look, this is going to be rough, really rough, getting you out of here, the fucking king of this Gods forsaken piece of shit country has some sort of mancrush on you or some shit, all of us are here working to get you out, and we're going to do it big brother…but you have to trust me…" The shadows said.

"There's a camera, no sound just video top right hand corner of my cage south wall." Zen said and waited, watched the camera suddenly shut off and his heart sped up. This was real…

"Van….Vander? You said you're…Vander, my little brother? Did our father re-marry?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"No big bro, he never did, loved mom too much, he adopted 6 of us after mom and he thought you had died. Look, I want to talk…I really do, we are gonna do a lot of it I swear but we gotta go, you don't know your little sister Emzadi…patience is not her thing." Vander said.

"How are you getting me out? This cage cancels magic, I see you're not inside…." Zen asked.

A couple of moments and a familiar guard walked up to the cage and Zen stiffened, this was the end before it began…but…the mans eyes…they glowed a faint green…

"our brother Bickslow is using this lovely piece of Pergrandian crap to let you out…" Vander snickered. Zen watched as a guard that had always ridiculed him, sneered at him, silently opened the cage door, came in and undid all four of his manacles then started stripping off his clothes and caressing himself, fondling the lamp on the small table by Zens sleeping mat.

Zen blinked but stepped from the cage and felt his magic washing into him in a flood like it never had in his entire life.

"Bix! Quit being an ass, is the way clear?" Vander hissed. The guard stopped using the lamp to touch himself and looked in the direction beside Zen. "Yeah you're good, sis and big bro are about to light this fucker up so get moving…see you soon Zen." The guard spoke, apparently for Bickslow.

"Ok, no time for real explanations, I'm a shadow equip and manipulation mage, I'm going to pull you into the shadow realm with me and use it to get us out of the coliseum swiftly, this is the only level with slaves right?" Vander asked, Zen nodded, unable to breathe right, this was happening so fast and nothing like his dreams, guards weren't electrocuting themselves fucking lamps in his dreams…

Hands came and grasped him, his instinct was to fight and maybe he should have, but he wanted this to be real, wanted it so bad no matter what happened, it was worth the risk.

He let himself get pulled back and the shadows surrounded him, folding him into darkness, they hissed and whispered all around him but stayed at bay, he could feel his brother, as tall as he was, strong, not as heavily built as him maybe, more lithe, but when they started moving, Vanders strength became obvious because Zen was carried along incredibly fast and like he weighed nothing.

As they cleared the Coliseum the reality started hitting Zen that this was real, it wasn't a cruel farce being put on as a mental conditioning exercise, he wasn't going to be laughed at, flogged and thrown back into his cage to bleed for a while.

Explosions rocked the city then, and he could see and feel incredible power causing them "Our family is going to have the city in an uproar for a while so we can get the fuck out of here with you and be as far away as possible before they realize you're gone." He heard, Vanders voice was odd, distorted by the shadows, like the sounds of the explosions and screams of terrified people.

Nearly an hour went by, and Zen was feeling displaced, dizzy in an extreme so when they emerged, standing outside a small barn in the middle of a farm somewhere, Zen, who was rarely sick, vomited as soon as he was set on his feet, falling to his knees.

"Yeah…sorry bout that…" Vander was breathing hard, carrying people usually wasn't that hard on him but it was crucial he take Zen a relatively huge distance from the city, more than 30 miles, giving the hunters who would be sent out to start hunting for him a very hard time catching even a hint of his scent until they expanded their search to hit this little barn in the middle of fucking nowhere 30 miles out of the city.

Zen turned, looking hard at the man leaning on the wall behind him, wiped his mouth and smiled faintly "If that's the price of freedom and finding my family?...yeah, I'm fine…" He said.

It was dark, the moon was up and nearly full and Vander smiled down at his older brother, just over a month of planning it had taken them to get to this point, to smuggle everyone into Pergrande and set everything up for the relay about to start to get Zen out of the country as fast as possible.

He couldn't believe his part with Zen was complete now, Zen…whose plate had sat at every meal, whose pictures his father kept in his desk along with those of their mother.

His whole life Zen had been a painful loss always there, and while it had happened before Vander was born, he still felt it because his father, his oldest brother Farron, felt it so strongly. Kaleb had grown up studying the Archangel mages, even had an earring he wore representing Galasfriel, the last Archangel mage who had died over 800 years ago, he and Farron had both taken interest in learning about the lost ancient magic because their lost brother, Zen, was the first Archangel born in centuries and his loss was heavy in so many ways, studying about the magic he would have practiced had been their easiest way of feeling connected, of not fully letting go.

He had an angel on his dresser in his room too, all of the Pradesh children kept one somehow, honoring their lost brother. And here he was, tall, a little heavier built than himself, yet not as big as Cristoff or Kaleb. With hair in the deep mahogany color like Farrons, he so strongly resembled their father too, it was uncanny. More than Farron, who their father said resembled their mother, it was striking though the resemblance.

He couldn't stand all night staring, though he smiled faintly realizing Zen was openly staring at him too, in equal wonder and amazement.

He knocked on the wall twice and put a hand on his brothers shoulder "We're taking you home big brother, you won't see me again probably for a week or so, but….I am so glad to lay eyes on you….you have no idea how happy we all are you're alive…" He managed, looking up to see one of White Seas teleportation mages emerge from the barn.

"So I am Alnia of the guild White Sea…I am pleased to be here to help you Zen," The woman said and looked at Vander "You will be extracting Master Kaleb, Trinta will be getting Bickslow and Gaza has Emzadi." She said and Vander nodded, reaching out to hug his brother as he stood before stepping back grinning at him "Man…holy fuck…Alnia, you take good care of him, Cristoff and Lucy are waiting….Love you Zen…see you soon…" He grinned again and vanished back into the shadows while Alnia held her hand out. "Come Zen, I've three teleport points to take you too before my magic is spent and I hand you off to your brother Cristoff and his mate." She said smiling and Zen, in a state of disoriented shock now, reached out for her hand, he had absolutely nothing to lose at this point.

Three jumps, and Zen was clutching at his stomach by the end of the third, he had nothing left to heave up at this point, Vanders hour long skip through disorientation in the shadows had purged his stomach thoroughly but his gut rolled anyway, just in case some dry heaves might manage to help him somehow.

He staggered a couple steps, trying to get his eye on a fixed point, noting it was cold, bitterly cold. Alnia dropped heavily to her knees gasping for air. She'd said this would drain her, each jump was as far as she could reach and three in a row was a huge strain, but there was simply no way to track Zen now, no chance anything, no matter what the King himself might try, nothing could track what Vander and Alnia had just done, what Cristoff and Lucy were going to add to and Alnia smiled, here, the moon was full, she could feel her former guildmate nearby in the small abandoned hunting cabin she was going to be recovering in.

Cristoffs magic was overflowing right now, his reach was tremendous on a full moon after basking in its light since it had risen.

The beautiful blonde who was his mate now approached them and Alnia accepted her hand to help her stand. Zen watched the woman approach, wrapped in a heavy dark red cloak lined with white fur. "Zen…I'm Lucy, your brother Cristoffs mate…he and I will be taking you to Grestol." She told him.

Zen nodded, suppressing the urge to shiver now. He wore only thin shorts, all he ever wore when not in the ring, there weren't even shoes on his feet and he was standing in snow up to his knees. Lucy pulled heavy black furlined cloak from her arm and slung it around his shoulders and he clutched it around him gratefully.

"Lets' get you inside, you look about Cristoffs size, you can put on one of his sweaters and hopefully his spare pair of boots." She smiled. And he followed her and Alnia into the little cabin, noting it was wonderfully warm, and there were a few articles of clothing laying out on a large comfortable looking bed near a roaring fire.

He sensed huge amounts of power, not inside the cabin but outside, and wondered if that was Cristoff because it was staggering. Lucy held up a couple of thick soft sweaters finally apparently deciding he needed the black one and he dutifully pulled it on, almost shuddering at the feel. Aside from metal or leather armor, he couldn't recall ever wearing anything over his torso before.

Lucy held up a pair of furlined black boots and he pulled them on, smiling at the fit, he'd never worn any so comfortable either. The blonde grinned "Perfect, same size as Cristoff, that will be handy. Ok, come on, lets get outside to him and let Alnia get some rest, the fridge and everything is stocked Alnia, the sled driver will be here tomorrow as planned." Lucy said and Alnia floppwed down on the bed smiling "Thank you Lucy, it was a pleasure working with you, be careful." The woman said firmly and Lucy smiled nodding and leading Zen outside.

About 20 yards from the cabin a tall man stood, long black hair blown by the soft wind, topless, face turned up toward the moon he seemed untouched by the cold, though he wore thick pants and furlined boots similar to the ones on Zens feet.

He turned and Zen was taken aback by luminous silver eyes and a warm smile.

"Um, he gets…drunk on the full moon, too much magic…so…yeah. If he acts weird, that's why…" Lucy warned quickly. Zen was almost yanked off his feet in a hug. "GODS! It's really you! You're alive! This just…I wish I could think straight enough to say something meaningful here…I'm Cristoff, your younger brother, you've met my mate, Lucy, come here Lucy…time to go…I've got more magic than fucking sense at the moment, lets drain it…" He snorted and Zen smiled, having no idea why but his brother was just…very bubbly and his humor was infectious.

"Cristoff…I…I can't tell you…" He started and his brother waved a hand "You can try later, theres a tavern with our intensely impatient father waiting in it in Grestol we need to get you to!. Now, come here Lucy my love, we'll just sandwich you between two Pradesh men…you know, there are women who would pay a lot for this…" He snickered, the blonde smacked him and the man sighed looking at Zen "She really does love me…I'm irresistible when I'm like this normally, but she's got hormones protecting her now…" Lucy smacked him again "We'll freeze to death if you don't do this, now MOVE you moon drunk dragon!" She snapped and Cristoff sobered, hugged them both and there was a moment where the chill lessened and Zen felt himself wrapped in light and an almost crisp coolness, then suddenly they were standing on a windblown street in front of a brightly lit building in the middle of what looked to be a city.

Lucy shoved a sweater in Cristoffs face "Dress you crazy man." She said firmly and Cristoff sighed, pulling the sweater on. Lucy shoved both men toward the doors and they went inside.

It took a moment but Zens eyes adjusted and when they did he staggered and almost fell to his knees at what he saw.

Standing now were two men, both dressed as most of the people in the tavern were, in warm heavy cloths. One had pale blue eyes the color of the sky…he knew those eyes…identical to his mothers. The other…pale green eyes he had seen in his dreams for as long as he could remember, black hair pulled back in a neat band and streaked with silver a face like his own except creased at the eyes with laugh lines and bearing the signs of some years…he had loved those eyes his entire life and prayed to see them again one day.

"Father…." The word came out strangled, he was beyond disoriented, exhausted, drained emotionally and in other stranger ways by the repeated teleportations and travelling in shadows.

Tears fell down the mans face "Oh Zen…my child…my boy…it really is you…." A moment later he was in his fathers arms and Zen could have died then, would have been happy to, nothing ever in his memory was so tremendous, so joyful, as feeling his fathers arms around him.

He had no idea how long they stood there, he heard his father saying things in Boscan that he painfully did not understand, and common that he did.

Finally he pulled back, eyes reddened from crying and Zen was certain his own were no better.

He was turned then and embraced again, this time by the man the same height as him, with the same color hair and their mothers eyes. "Farron…" Zen rasped, emotion choking him.

They were guided into a private room usually used to host parties, the tavern owner all grins and misty eyed brought in a few trays of food while a barmaid carried in a large pitcher of something that was steaming and smelled incredible.

They sat, Zen dropping heavily into a chair, a mug full of whatever heavenly thing was in the pitcher placed in front of him by the barmaid who did the same for the rest.

"Hot spiced apple wine…trust me, you'll love it." Lucy told him bending and kissing his cheek before taking a seat beside his brother Cristoff. He was looking around wide eyed. "The…the others?" He croaked, then took a drink of the hot wine only to greedily take more, Lucy had been right…

"They will rejoin us in Bosco, our airship departs in an hour my son, no stops, we're flying straight to Pelerno…home…I'm taking you home, your brothers and sisters will get there within the week to come, they're spread out now, handling the details that had to be dealt with to assure your safe and permanent departure from Pergrande. I spoke to Bickslow only minutes before your arrival, they're all safe and heading for home. All of them were involved in this, and several members of your brother Kalebs guild, White Sea, your uncle, Tesso, him and a few of his most trusted knights as well, all came to bring you home as soon as we knew you were alive…" His father said, looking at him sadly.

"They told me you would never find out, that I shouldn't have been alive, nobody else survived…I…don't remember it…" Zen admitted.

"We did find out though, and as soon as we did, we came for you as quickly as we could figure out how. I…never…not a day…stopped missing and thinking of you." Arman said quietly.

"Dad…airship…" Cristoff prodded, smiling, his own eyes bright from crying like everyone else.

"Yes, come…lets go children, lets get underway…"

They left the Tavern, and boarded the smaller passenger liner that would take then to Pelerno, courtesy of Princess Kurino herself, who did not know exactly why Arman had asked for such a tremendous favor, but she told his un-attached sons they would be returning it and even Farron had agreed.

They were not the only people aboard, the ship usually transported the Princess and her entourage or one of her younger siblings though so it was beyond well appointed and boasted guns that would have made the biggest gunships in the fleet look a little smaller in comparison. When a royal liner was built, the kingdom made it special.

Some nobles and dignitaries who had been visiting Iceburgs capital were also aboard, but for the most part, they saw nobody. Zen was given a suite with a connecting door to his fathers, with Farron in the one next to that connecting to Lucy and Cristoffs.

Cristoff was staring out the window at the moon and Lucy came up slowly behind him, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled, turning to her and lifting her up to kiss her fiercely.

The distance of the teleport had taken out a huge chunk from his magic, initially Lucy was going to be at the cabin and would teleport Zen to meet Cristoff inside the Iceburg border. He slanted his mouth over hers, feeling her happiness.

They'd been in Grestol, preparing to go and awakened that morning like they did a lot of mornings, he was up before her and was teasing her, trailing kisses over her breasts and down her body, intending to wake her up by burying his face between her legs, one of his favorite methods, when he'd slid his hand over her body, his magic flowing over her, he hadn't checked her over in a while, not since he had stalled her cycle for their mating because they weren't ready to start a family and she kept forgetting her potion.

That had worn off though, and she'd gone to Porlyusica for a potion, had left with Levy to do that. But, apparently, she hadn't because when his magic had drifted through her body, he'd found something that had stopped his heart for a second then sent it racing.

Lucy was pregnant.

In typical Dragon slayer form too, there were two tiny lives growing within her, their unborn children, he'd probed then, magic carefully flowing through the little lifes, realizing he must have gotten her pregnant as soon as his spell had worn off too because she was almost a month in and since her pregnancy as the mate of a Dragon Slayer was only 6 months long? That meant she was far along.

He'd woken her with his strong probing and sudden elated terrified and happy emotional chaos. "What….what are you doing?" She asked groggily, finding him laying between her legs, both hands drifting in slow small circles over her belly.

He'd looked at her with eyes so full of so much she'd instantly come fully awake in alarm "Cristoff?!" She'd prodded.

"You never got a potion from Porlyusica did you?" He asked.

She sighed "No, Levy and I found that couch and chair remember? We were heading there and decided to stop in and look at the furniture store on the way then found the sectional and the recliner and ended up just…well…you know, you said you liked that! Why is…oh Gods…." It dawned on her then, why he would ask, why he was hovering over her belly.

Her hands had flown to her mouth, eyes flown wide and she'd been about to faint from terrified shock but Cristoffs smile, his elated overjoyed happiness reached her.

"You…you're not upset…" she breathed, he shook his head, unable to speak.

"Not if you're not…I mean…we wanted to wait but…well…all this happened and I haven't been thinking about that, you know…long lost thought dead brother and all." He breathed "But…I love children Lucy…I…I want them…" He added and she'd laughed, cried, reached for him and he'd come up and pulled her into his arms.

So Lucy couldn't do a huge magic draining teleport, so they had delayed the operation a few days so the moon was full, so Cristoff could handle it, and it had almost drained him completely, but he'd pulled it off.

So now, his brother was on board the ship, and they would all gather in his fathers suite tonight as soon as everyone was settled, to talk…to just…be, with Zen, and his mate was carrying his first children, something his father had been about beside himself to find out a few days ago. Lucy had been lucky not to be with him when he found out, he would have smothered her, she was spared now because well…the babies wouldn't be here for a bit but Zen was…Zen.

"Lets go invade Dad, I can't wait anymore…I, need to see him…" Cristoff said, grateful his magic had been run dry because he could think, and he needed to be able to, because the next few days aboard the airship, he was going to do a lot of it…


	17. Chapter 17 Homecomings price

A/N Ok, lots to cover, this chapter gets fluffy in places but it also gets very dark. Trigger warning, only one I'll give. There is death and loss coming so if you don't want to ride it out with the story, skip this chapter. Yeah you'll miss decent hunk of things, but this is a long somewhat rough chapter in places. I had a hard time writing some of it. On that note, I do hope you do enjoy it and that it reaches you...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy sat quietly, snuggled against Cristoffs side on the loveseat in the sitting area of Arman and Zens suite. They listened as Zen told them what he could remember, the progression of misery his life had been. He was plain spoken, none of the lilting accent his family had when they spoke common, Arman alternated between a shaky silence and quiet tears filled with clear rage and grief.

"They teased me with you all, I knew that…Dad…had adopted children after he lost mother and I, I didn't know how many but the trainers said you were replacing me…" Zen shook his head and Arman sighed "No…never…your mother wanted at least 8 children, she laughed about it, I always figured we might get to 4 but she insisted it had to be 8, she wanted a large family since I was an only child and she had one brother…she loved that idea, had a list of 16 names, eight girls, 8 boys. I didn't get to name all of my children, but I did a couple, Emzadi and Vander because I got them so young didn't have names when I got them. Or, well, nobody knew what they were." Arman said softly.

"I never thought I would actually…see you…I hoped, but they have a way of making hope small…I….I don't know…" Zen said, his voice breaking an Arman stood "It's enough for tonight, we're safe, your brothers and sisters have all checked in. This is…a huge amount to take in so suddenly my son…but you are with your family now and forever will be from this day forward. You need to rest….Cristoff is going to help you get settled in for the night, he's a healer and…" Arman looked at Cristoff smiling thinly "I think we all may need his special skills assisting with sleep tonight. So go, rest, we will talk more tomorrow, start discussing what all we need to do to get your life back to where it should be." He said and Cristoff stood, Lucy blinked a moment, hesitating, but her mate didn't let go of the hand he was holding and pulled her with him.

For the last month she had worked alongside Cristoff and his family, there was never a question about whether or not she belonged with them, everyone simply accepted her. She was Cristoffs mate and fiancé, and that meant she was family. The Pradesh family enfolded her into their ranks with such ease she was left in utter awe.

She'd been an only child and now she suddenly had brothers, older and younger, sisters, and a father who was firm, strong, but deeply loving, understanding, and quick to listen.

Arman and Farron both came to press kisses to Lucys temple before heading to their rooms. She'd learned pregnant women were revered in Boscan culture, "The greatest treasure we ever have is the miracle of life only women can bring, you my dear are a mother, you carry growing life within you, to kiss you is to embrace life, to invite joy and prosperity. Once you start truly showing, in Bosco, there won't be anyone who won't hurry to touch you, usually your hand, they will do this…" Arman had lifted her hand to his lips, kissed the back of it, then touched it to his forehead "Showing their love for all you represent, and asking for the joy and prosperity you embody to visit them. Every door will open for you, if any danger comes near you no Boscan will let it reach you. It is our way. Our women are precious, and right now, you remind us of a great reason why."

She'd come to like the attention, Arman had vowed once things calmed with Zen, and they were all home, they would celebrate properly all of the blessings that had been brought to their family, but with Zens rescue paramount, and so much work to be done getting his rapid extraction from the country arranged and set up, there wasn't much time for the family to dote on Lucy, and she didn't want them to.

She'd come to share the urgency, the grief, the rage the family shook with as they prepared everything. Arman, Farron and Tesso had tremendous pull, contacts everywhere, some immensely powerful, Farron was close with the King and Queen of Iceburg, so getting Zen to Grestol was the goal, Grestol hid the royal ship, setting up a special dock on their skyport above the control tower for it to connect to that put it above the massive structure and thus out of sight to the city beneath it. City street warming lacrima were turned up enough that icy fog hung heavy for the time the ship was there too, nobody had seen it come or leave and the tavern owner was a friend of Tessos, who owed him a great debt he didn't speak of, he was grateful to have a chance to help.

The places along the route had to be scouted, selected for their remoteness and random positions as well as visual markers to aid with the teleportation work.

Lucy got to ride a horse for the first time, sitting before Cristoff on an Icelander they rode out to the cabin, Alnia behind them on another one. The great horses had carried them past the small ranch that raised them out into the frozen nothingness and she'd gotten to experience how Iceburgens were able to travel their lands because of the horses.

When it came time to camp, the horses layed down side by side and slept heads resting on each others rumps forming a tight circle around the three people, blocking the wind with their massive bodies. They'd made a fire and the little area between the horses was almost warm, tucked up against the side of their horse, lucy had been comfortable, more so than she had been in that spider cave months ago.

They'd slept encircled by the warmth of their horses and when dawn came, the great beasts had stood when commanded, shaken off the snow and ice that had collected on them and were ready to carry them further.

Once at the cabin they had ridden out to find Alnia her teleport points after meeting the hunters who were Tessos contact that were going to help them.

They met up with Vander and from a distance, Lucy saw the city of Romell, the capital of Pergrande and, from almost 50 miles away, she could see the coliseums, the larger one, they knew, was where Zen was.

Two days they had searched for a place Vander and Alnia could meet for their hand off and finally found the farm. The owners were away, crops had been harvested and they had taken them to market and would be visiting family for a bit after selling them. Nobody would be home, nobody would see them.

They stayed off roads, away from towns and villages, avoided being seen except by those brought in to help.

Contact was kept at a minimum with anyone outside the family or White Sea. Lucy was in awe of Cristoffs older brother Kaleb. A young man who led a massive guild in Bosco, he was a light and mindbender mage, able to use any form of light make it hot, cold, solid, dim, bright enough to permanently blind, hot enough to melt eyes from sockets and take flesh from bone. His platinum colored hair and pale lavender eyes made him striking and his commanding presence left no doubts, no hesitations in the people who they worked with, who obeyed his commands without hesitation, sometimes, because he simply altered their minds so they had no choice.

He could strip memories and place new ones, alter people, bend them completely and totally to his will in moments, Lucy hadn't wondered long why he'd been named a wizard saint in Bosco. Cristoff had told her his light abilities had come after he had absorbed a huge amount of immaculate light during his induction to the Royal Knights of the Immaculate Light. It was rare for someone to be able to wield that light, but Kaleb had taken to it, and with his already powerful mindbender magic, he'd become a serious powerhouse Bosco was proud of.

Emzadi had been a joy, bright, energetic, bold, she was the embodiment of a Boscan woman, as bold as her brothers, no hesitation, no doubts about herself, she reminded Lucy of Natsu at times, her solar dragon slayer magic creating fires she sometimes didn't bother to try to control. She was more strategic though, more contained, only letting that recklessness surface when the time really was right for it.

Xally was confident, but so amazingly calm. The water mage could heal, not on the scale Cristoff could but she was incredible with rain on the same level as Juvia but without the endless self doubt. She was sweet, soft spoken, kind and Lucy liked her a lot from the very first time she met her.

Vander…the youngest Pradesh brother was like Bickslow in a lot of ways but with even less of a filter. He was brazen, dripped cocky confidence but after a little while around him, Lucy understood why. From the age of 15 Vander had been a covert mission agent for the Steel Council. Still a mage of White Sea, but the Boscan military was required to all mages from the age of 15 on and the Steel council had greedily latched on to Vanders unique magical abilities.

He was a variety of shadow mage called a Shadowquip, could mold shadows, control them, turn them into armor, weapons, even placed a gun he formed in from of her eyes in Lucys hands at one point when they had been semi-found by some bandits while camping one night. "If anyone comes near you, shoot them with this, aim is less important that pointing it and looking at your target ok?" Vander had said and then he'd vanished. Lucy had heard screams, gargled cries, but nobody had reached her where Vander had put her and covered her in shadows that hung over her like a cloak.

He'd brought Cristoff to her, and Cristoff had promptly teleported her elsewhere, refusing to tell her how many bandits there had been "Vander handled them, how many doesn't matter, none will be a problem…he'll make sure nobody finds any trace of them or us…" He'd said grimly and refused to talk more, telling her his brother would deal with it and not to ask questions he promised she didn't want the answers to.

Vander had eyes that could do terrifying things to people too, she watched him take out a man who had questioned them, saw the red light, the smoky shadows shoot into the mans eyes and the men had convulsed a couple of times and fallen to the ground dead, blood running out his ears mouth and eyes.

Vander fought sometimes with a sash wrapped around his head covering those eyes because he could lose control of them, and fighting with allies he couldn't risk that, so would cover them. Cristoff told her he could see without his eyes because of the shadow magic, he could see through shadows and Lucy had never doubted the source of Vanders confidence again, his magic was terrifying.

Bickslow had smiled when she'd said it softly "Yeah, mine is too cosplayer, it's why Van and I have always been close, we both have magic that inspires that fear, difference is, Bosco drove me out for mine because other Seiths abused the magic and the fear got too great, it's why I have this brand on my face identifying me as a Seith. Vander…his magic is more rare than mine his clan was wiped out because of it, while Bosco killed off their Seiths, the Steel Council latched onto Van, put his magic to use…too much. Vanders a good person, has a good heart, he's just…had to do too much, it's jaded him. But believe me, if you're ever in a horrible spot, he's one person you want with you." The Seith had said.

"I don't think I've bathed since I was small…my owner wouldn't allow that, we had to be checked after every fight or whenever we were sent to use for entertainment…a team of female slaves would wash us down and go over us for injuries." Zen admitted, looking unhappily at the bathroom. Cristoff smiled at him, patting his shoulder.

"You'll get comfortable with it. The ship has a community bath and showers anyway, and because it's a royal liner, there are a lot of attendants. Lucy? Would you pull out some clothes for Zen? I'll take him to the baths." Cristoff asked, Lucy smiled nodding "Of course! I'll see if Virgo can help me get some clothes for him to wear on the ship." She said and Cristoff leaned down, kissed her giving her a grateful look before leading his somewhat dazed brother to the baths.

"So you've heard of the Grass Sea." Cristoff looked at Zen while the man shed the tattered short pants, borrowed boots and sweater. Zen nodded "The heart of Bosco." He replied, he knew, he'd dreamed of seeing it one day. Some of the nobility who had used him for entertainment had told him about seeing it themselves, promised to take him there if he would willingly submit to becoming a slave in their service, said they would buy him from his owner if he would. He'd never taken the promises made after sex seriously though, had learned not to. But the stories about Boscos Grass Sea he'd believed. It's amazing lights and colors at night, the healing and soothing properties of the waters.

"Well our family home sits on a piece of property with its own private beach, so you'll get to swim in it, but because of the Grass Sea, our people take bathing pretty seriously, you already know we're comfortable with our bodies, women are treated as equals, if anything held a bit above us men in some things and sex is…well, we're a culture that believes the body is precious, something to enjoy, pleasure for pleasure between willing adults is smiled upon. When you go to community baths attendants will happily assist you, the embassies father and Farron visit always have eager attendants, I'd bet this ship has them too. You'll be bluntly asked for a sex if a woman wants it with you, I'm telling you because bath attendants are usually also trained courtesans, a very highly esteemed profession in Bosco. They're likely to ask." Crsitoff shrugged, shedding his own clothes, he wouldn't leave Zen on his own, wanted to be there for the questions and any…worries, his brother had.

"If you don't want them, just nicely decline, it's considered very bad form to be rude refusing a request since a request is a compliment." He said. Zen nodded, accepting the soft robe Cristoff held out with a baffled look and Cristoff smirked, pulling his own on and showing his brother how to belt it, "You wear these to and from the baths usually, public nudity is frowned on. We like to enjoy our bodies, but we don't flaunt them." Cristoff explained and Zen nodded.

The pair went to the bath and the attendants, who had been bored sitting around, looked up smiling, three beautiful women and a handsome young blonde man. "Would you be needing assistance?" One of the women asked hopefully. Cristoff nodded "Yes, my brother has been through some rough things, been away from Bosco too long," He smiled at Zen who could only manage a tired look back. "He's sore, weary." Cristoff added, seeing it was true and Zens eyes widened in mild alarm as the women crowded around them, stripping away their robes.

"We can help with sore muscles, ease your tensions…" One said and Zen was led down into the water. Cristoff stopped the women from touching him, smiling at them "I'm very much promised." He told them and they bowed their heads and focused on Zen.

"Promised?" Zen asked. Cristoff nodded, "Engaged really, Lucy and I are, and already mated and expecting our first children now…though that wasn't exactly planned, I got a little side tracked and so did she and well….twins are on the way now." Cristoff grinned, watching the women handling Zen and watching his brothers reactions carefully.

The Boscan attendants were trained, they weren't slaves, they took real pride in what they did and he could see Zen was enjoying their attention, which was a relief, he didn't mind being touched, handled, he'd been worried that it would be an issue but it wasn't, all the better, a Boscan afraid of touching wouldn't be happy in Bosco. Their society was just too intimate, too open with their affection and friendliness.

"So promised is…what…like being engaged?" Zen asked. Cristoff made a face "Not really, being promised is a vow of monogamy made with someone when you both intend to pursue a committed relationship, you want to work toward becoming engaged, Lucy and I are beyond that, by…a lot." He smiled.

Zens faint smile was heartening to see. "I would hope so since she'd carrying your children." Cristoff kept a calm smile, Zen would need to learn Boscan, an education would need to be provided, he was sure his father had already thought of it but he'd be sure to check with him, that Zen spoke common without a Boscan accent, but instead a Pergrandian one likely would upset him if Cristoff pointed it out, it was something they could fix though, something they would help him with.

"Yeah, like I said, we weren't planning to start a family so soon, but I'm happy about it, so you're going to be an uncle in 5 months." Cristoff said brightly.

"Congratulations young Master. Is the blonde woman who came aboard with your family the one expecting?" One of the women asked.

"Yes, that's my fiancé, Lucy." Cristoff replied. Everyone on the ship would be eager to be around Lucy knowing she was pregnant and Cristoff liked the idea of Lucy being pampered and doted on.

"Twins! How amazing and exciting, a great blessing!" One of the others said brightly and Cristoff smirked. They were lucky it wasn't triplets truthfully, he was betting he'd gotten her pregnant the last full moon and ramped up as he was during those, he was…well…fertile, more so than usual during full moons. Most slayers only had to worry about that if they mated during mating season, and all slayers got more active in the spring, it was normal, but Cristoff, for him it was every full moon was like his first mating season.

Multiple births were common for Dragon Slayers too, it was rare for them to father single children and Emzadi? Well, Female dragon slayers never had single babies, always twins or triplets. It was all information Zen didn't need right now though, the man was relaxed, exhausted, and the attendants were clearly enjoying his brothers tall impressively built body.

Cristoff wasn't a small man himself, he'd conditioned himself into his size, his lifestyle promoted it and he honed it, keeping his strength up kept his magic strong. He was curious about Zen strength, made a mental note to take him to the gym and teach him to use it if he didn't already know about strength building machines, Gladiators were carefully maintained athletes, it was possible that Zen would be familiar with weights.

"I'm happy for you…I…I like children…" Zen said quietly and was leaning back, held by the women who were bathing him, massaging his body, washing out his long hair and working softly scented conditioners into it.

Once bathed they left the bath area to return to Zens room, Cristoff hearing Zens gently turn down offers from the attendants, promising them he would likely take them up on those offers when he wasn't so tired.

Back in his room they found Lucy and Virgo sorting, folding and hanging clothes.

"Virgo put together 4 pairs of pants, and I've got 6 of your shirts here Cristoff along with some sleep shorts and sleep pants I don't know what you prefer Zen." Lucy said.

"I sleep naked, I feel like I'm suffocating sleeping clothed." Zen admitted. Lucy wasn't bothered, didn't even react, just smiled and gave Cristoff and look "Like Cristoff, he usually prefers to sleep without anything on, Ok, undergarments I'll leave you to help him with Cristoff, but he's got a good start." Lucy smiled and was surprised when Zen hugged her.

He wasn't even sure himself why he did it, he was just so overwhelmed by everything and Lucy was so calm and smiling and confident, relaxed, like a healthy woman should be. Knowing she was carrying his brothers children did something to him too, triggered a desire to protect her, honor her, help her somehow and he had no idea why, he'd never been around pregnant women before. Lucy was beautiful, tremendously so, with her flaxen hair and deep golden brown eyes, sweet kind smile and voluptuous body, it was no surprise his brother cherished her like he did.

Cristoffs own protectiveness was triggered but he shoved it aside, smiling and letting his brother hold his wide eyed mate. When he was stressed, he really couldn't think of anything he'd want more than to hold Lucy, so, he was willing to let his brother take comfort wherever he wanted.

Lucy hugged him back too. "You're with your family now…free…and we all love you, you know that right? I may be new to the family…but I can feel through Cristoff because we're mates…he loves you, and I do too, brother…" Lucy said softly and Cristoffs chest tightened, so proud of his mate in that moment, and agreeing so much with every word she said.

Zen choked on hearing her, tears welling in his eyes, he hadn't cried much yet, hadn't cried in many many years as doing so brought ridicule, torture. But it meant so much, he'd held hope for this his entire life, hidden hope buried so deep inside of him he himself forgot it was there sometimes, not willing to look at it or think on it because it hurt too much watching the years go by alone in his cage.

But his days alone were over, there would be no more battles to entertain screaming bloodthirsty crowds. Lucy was his sister-in-law to be…Gods…he was going to be there for a wedding….he couldn't even wrap his head around that. She loved him, Cristoff did, he could see it in his brothers dark eyes. His siblings, his father, had dropped everything to come for him as soon as they had known he was alive.

Cristoff had brought his pregnant woman…to matter like this, for more than the blood he could spill…it staggered him.

"You're tired, Lucy honey…I'm going to get him settled, I'll be in our room in a few minutes ok?" Cristoff said and Lucy hugged Zen once more before stepping back, kissing his cheek and smiling "We'll have a big breakfast and talk all day tomorrow I'm sure." She grinned and Zen nodded, eyes heavy "I'm looking forward to it…" He said honestly, letting her go, watching the soft, warm expression his brothers face got when Lucy turned to him, pulled him down so he would kiss her before she left them.

"So…you can help me sleep? I…I tend to have…nightmares….bad ones…" Zen admitted.

Cristoff smiled "Just get into bed, you won't have nightmares under the sleep my magic brings you, I promise." He said confidently. Zen looked at the bed and shed the robe, climbing into it, he'd slept in beds with some of the nobles he'd been sent to over the years, so it wasn't foreign, how soft it was he actually enjoyed.

Cristoff sat on the bed beside him "I'm happy we have you back big brother, Lucy was right…we all love you…we would have gone to war with all of Pergrande to get you back without a second thought, so…sleep…and if dreams come to you, let them only be soothing happy ones." Zen heard the subtle change in his brothers voice, saw the way the dark blue eyes changed just a bit and felt the cool touch of magic, it was gentle, soothing magic, and as sleep took him, he welcomed the comfort it offered.

Cristoff stood once Zen was out, smiling looking up and seeing Rastaban bow "I shall watch over him." The knight promised.

"Don't let him see you, you might alarm him, but…thank you." Cristoff replied and the knight bowed.

Cristoff went to his fathers room, finding him in a fitful sleep and getting him calmed and into a healthy, restful sleep then went to Farrons, finding the same thing and settling his older brother too. It wasn't surprising, he wasn't sure how he would sleep tonight himself if not for Lucy.

Eyes a little pink from tears looked up at him when he finally got to their room and he shed his robe and slid down into her open arms wordlessly, burying his face in her hair.

"He looks…so good, so…sad though….dazed." She breathed.

"We'll know a lot more when Kaleb and Bix get back, they can see into him, I can mend the body, but the rest, my brothers will be the big help there…" Cristoff said, for all his power, for as strong as his magic was, he felt a little weak in the face of what his brother carried on his shoulders. He wanted so much to help with more.

"Well, sleep without nightmares is a damn good start." Lucy said firmly, trailing kisses softly along his neck, pushing his heavy black hair aside to get more skin bare to her. He rumbled softly and turned, looking down into her eyes. "I love you...so much more than I can say…" He said softly and she smiled pulling him down to kiss her, humming in approval as he started pushing her nightgown up her body.

"I want to marry you…when we get to Bosco…we can still have the Fioran wedding if you want…but I want you to be my wife Lucy…now…" He whispered and she shivered under his kisses as they moved over the mating mark on her neck.

"Yes…we can marry in Bosco Cristoff…." She breathed, she just didn't care, she was his, if he wanted to elope to some cheap marriage spot in fucking Hargeon she would have done it. She just wanted him, needed him, wanted to belong to him in every way she could and the details mattered less than the outcome did to her.

He was sliding her panties down her legs, kissing her everywhere and she lost all thoughts then, relaxing into his touch, forever wasn't long enough she thought, she could live a million lives with him and it wouldn't be enough.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ride to Bosco took several days, and Zen stood on the deck, looking out over Pelerno as the ship approached the dock, his father at his side. This was where he had been born, here in this beautiful white city along the shore of the Grass Sea.

He'd seen it last night, lit up in all its glory, even his dreams about it hadn't done it justice, the scent of it, the colors, the heart of Bosco was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He felt odd in the clothes he'd been given, he'd never covered so much of his skin before and it felt strange, but his brothers wore much the same, in fact, he was wearing Cristoffs clothes for the most part. His father and brothers were taking him somewhere when the ship docked to buy clothes of his own, His father about beside himself excited to be doing so.

There was so much to do, endless talking with his brothers, father and Lucy had clarified a lot of things for him, given him new goals.

He would be meeting the rest of his siblings in a few days, they had all met up and were leaving Stella the same day he was arriving in Pelerno. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Lucy smiling at him. Cristoff told his Lucy was like a light in the dark, had a special way about her, and Zen understood it now.

If she weren't his brothers mate, something he'd finally asked about and spent a few hours in a question and answer with Lucy and his brother learning all about his brothers magic and what it meant, if she weren't Cristoffs, he might have pursued that light, she was amazing, and a source of comfort for him already. Not that his brothers or Father were less so, but Lucy offered a womans touch, and the same odd urges to protect her, that she needed him to somehow, were there.

He couldn't explain that, Cristoff had spent time with him in the gym on the ship, he liked those times working his body probably too much, it was soothing to him, concentrating on something so basic. Cristoff said it was to check his strength and he'd been able to keep up with or top his brothers abilities. But seeing his brother work beside him he didn't doubt Cristoff was well able to protect Lucy, it was just a feeling though, one he'd never had before.

In the pits "work outs" were a daily thing but they consisted of running a track built beneath the coliseums and then sparing with other gladiators, which could end up in an untimely death and often did for less careful men.

Working out using a machine was a totally new experience for Zen and he'd found he enjoyed it. He also deeply enjoyed books, his reading skills needed a lot of work, but Lucy had gotten him some less complicated books and had sat with him a couple of times a day on the ship and read with him. It was embarrassing at first, but once it was clear Lucy didn't think less of him over his lack of education, and his Father had joined in, starting to teach him Boscan, both how to speak it and read it, well, now it was a promise from his father that they would be doing that every day until Zen was fluent in his native language.

"I saw it for the first time just a couple of months ago myself, it's a beautiful city." Lucy was saying, looking out over Pelerno beside him.

"It is…Romell I never saw too much of, when they transported us it was always in enclosed carts and we were often hooded so we didn't know where we were. But Romell didn't have white buildings so tall, or the beaches and greenery." He replied.

"Crocus is a pretty city, back home in Fiore, but I think my favorite anywhere is Capresa in Minstrel, that's the most beautiful city anywhere I think." Lucy smiled.

"Really? What's it like?" Zen asked and smiled faintly when the blonde launched into an animated description of her favorite city. Lucy was a writer, and had what his father fondly called "A writers tongue." In that she was descriptive and painted pictures with words, usually beautiful ones, it was another thing about Lucy, she found beauty in things.

Zen knew what love looked like now, watching his brother with Lucy, the man could heft weights over 800lbs, but he was gentle, tender with his mate, they were a playful couple, and their eyes when they looked at each other, how much they touched and kissed, he'd asked his father if it was normal, he'd never seen so much affection, women were like dogs to Pergrandians and while he'd never seen them that way, or treated them badly himself, he'd never seen any man handle a woman like his brother did Lucy.

Arman had smiled a slightly sad smile. Wishing his son could have seen him with his mother, he and Ganier would have rivaled how affectionate Cristoff and Lucy were with each other. He was grateful Zen was able to see it though, in the calm environment on the ship, where Cristoff and Lucy were happy and relaxed and so more prone to letting themselves get pretty intimate.

"It's wonderfully normal, Zen, they're very much in love, and it's right for them to show that, to let the world see it. Hiding love is an affront to the gift it is. You're Boscan, and Boscans embrace it, encourage it, as a society we value and protect it. There is nothing in this world stronger than love." Arman said.

"Of your siblings Cristoff has always been the biggest hearted, the one who loved the easiest, I think the dragon who helped raise him until he was 10 played a big part in that, Nurem believed in love, and of course I certainly do. I hope you find it someday…love like that, everyone deserves to know it. When you find it, grab hold of it, protect it, cherish every moment…the world does not always let you keep it for long…" He'd said the last wistfully, finding Zen had brought his grief back, not that it ever fully left him, he never went a day without missing his wife, but now he would not be missing his child too.

They went from the skyport straight to the fashion district of the city. Zen had never owned any clothes, needed underwear too, so Elluris called. The mens clothing company was the most famed in Earthland for its high quality, if expensive clothes and since he'd not bought a lifetime of clothing for his son growing up, Arman gladly stepped in to make sure his son was thoroughly outfitted now.

Lucy was thrilled being involved too, offering a womans eye and opinion. She and Arman and Farron got into an extended debate about the best colors for Zen, Arman finally conceding as a woman, she was allowed the prevailing opinion and declaring he would simply concentrate on making sure Zen had some suits and a couple of tuxedos made for him, while Elluris' tailors measured his son Lucy continued to debate with Farron.

"Darker colors suit our hair color…I really have lived with it my whole life." Farron said, holding up a dark blue shirt. Lucy made a face "That's fine Farron, but his EYES, Gods your eyes too! You should wear brighter blues and Zen will look hot as hell in this!" She held up a purple long sleeved shirt, almost wishing Laxus was there, he would have agreed with her, he owned like 8 of the damn things.

Zen was watching and listening in confused uncertainty while being measured. Cristoff leaning against a display of socks completely staying out of the conversation.

"Do I get any say?…I like the one Lucy has…" He said quietly. Cristoff grinned "I'd stay out of it if I were you, Lucy won't let Dad NOT buy what she has picked out and neither will Farron, you'll end up with both. I don't argue with Lucy about clothes, I put my foot down about not wearing pink or having too many pink things in our home, but I know better than to push farther than that with her…my mate is a force to be reckoned with." He chuckled. Zen smiled, he felt so at ease with Cristoff, his younger brother had a way about him, a calm that was soothing to be around. Add in his beautiful mate and Zen gravitated toward being with the couple even over being with his Father.

He'd never slept so well either as when Cristoff sent him to sleep, there were no nightmares under Cristoffs magic, and the sleep was deep, restful. After several nights of it, and the massages in the baths…and the attention of the brown eyed bath attendant who made requests to him every time she saw him until finally he had accepted, curious, and honestly after so much food and rest and all of his magic flowing through him he had more energy than he knew what to do with.

That had become a daily thing as well, something even his father had smiled and left him to enjoy after baths, the brown eyed woman, Charly, pulling him to a private massage room where she would finish his massage from the bath with her by having sex with him, it was new, very different. No shyness or fear, Charly not only knew her way around a mans body, she really liked his, and showed him things she liked, he was eager to learn it all too.

"We'll have you work with a Surapah when we get home." Arman had smiled when Zen had come to their suite after a couple of hours with Charly relaxed and smiling crookedly.

"What's a "Surapah?" He'd asked and Farron had smirked "Boscan men start lessons with a Surapah at 10 to prepare for their induction ceremony then most continue with them for at least a couple of years, they're teachers in sex, how to give pleasure, how to receive it. The intricacies and art of pleasure, Surapah usually teach small groups of youths, but since you're an adult…I know a very good one Dad….come to think of it, I dated one for a while, Keiresh, remember her? Oh she's good, she'd be discrete, tell nobody about Zen, she's one of the Surapah the consulate sends to foreign nobility when they ask for preparation of someone for marriage." Farron said.

Arman had smiled and nodded "Find out if she'll be available, If you're up for it Zen the sooner you start in your studies the better." Arman said, he'd already gotten himself a full 6 months off from his duties, thanking the Gods over and over that Lucy was pregnant, because that was his given reason for taking the time off and nobody questioned Arman in wanting time off to be there for the birth of his first grandchildren, overseeing his daughter-in-law etc. Cristoff and Lucy would go back to Fiore in a couple of weeks, but had agreed to return to Bosco before the twins were born, Cristoff wouldn't completely agree to letting someone else handle the birth of his children, he was a very skilled healer and had delivered a lot of babies in his time, but he'd allow a traditional Boscan midwife handle it with him right there, and was grateful Lucy had agreed to their children being born in the house he'd grown up in.

So Arman had an unquestioned reason to take time off that was valid and truthful, he absolutely meant to be right there when his grandchildren were born. It just happened he would use her pregnancy helping his son settle into life at home, his grandchildren would not miss him while they were still in their mother and he could lavish Lucy with all the attention she could stand and still spend the time he needed with his son.

Zen stood and Lucy and Farron seemed to agree finally with the finished product. Black jeans, boots, the purple shirt, black silver buckled belt. He felt odd in the boxer briefs, but he couldn't handle the way boxers bunched up in places under the jeans and briefs were too constricting, of the undergarments these had irritated him the least.

"Now, you look just mouthwatering, Cana would label you a panty dropper." Lucy grinned and held her chin high refusing to acknowledge the looks from Farron and her future father in-law while Cristoff chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind leaning down to kiss her hair "Think he'd make it on one of Canas lists?" He asked.

"Oh he'd give you and Laxus a run for your money." Lucy snickered and Arman eyed the couple but turned to the manager of the store "Have everything sent to my home Jerimiah and thank you for all your time, a rush on one of the suits and the black tux, we've a wedding ceremony next week for those two." He smiled nodding toward Cristoff and Lucy who were now laughing talking about Farron also making various lists belonging to this "Cana" woman back in Fiore that didn't sound very respectful.

Zen was somewhat quiet, it seemed to be his nature, he felt somewhat ashamed of his language skills, and no assurances from his family made him feel better about that. He wasn't one to settle for acceptable, it was a damn embarrassment he couldn't speak his native language, and while he was already learning it and quickly, it irritated him.

He was in awe of the family home, it was stunningly beautiful, all the greenery, flowers, trees around the stately white house with black shutters. The house was massive too.

"16 bedrooms 18 bathrooms, indoor and outdoor seawater hot baths, and it's on 40 acres." Cristoff said, when Zen asked how big it was. "Barely big enough for your siblings though, and 40 acres seems large, I hold the permit for adjoining government owned land beyond ours too, but with Cristoff coming to us with a dragon three times the size of the house it was barely enough." Arman chuckled.

Arman took him to his room while the others went to the kitchen, Lucy talking about craving some sort of "cookie" the family cook made.

Zen looked around in amazement, it nibbled at the edges of memories he felt were there, the room, the way the light filtered through the curtains, the cool pale gray walls. "I…had the maids remove the crib…it was still in here, I…had never had the heart to remove it, or the bedding you had slept on when you had last slept in it. But you need a bed obviously, so I had the crib put in storage, it's yours, you may want it for your own children one day, but I had appropriate furniture set up, Elsie here is the head maid, if you need help with anything, would like assistance in the baths, she'll be the one to help." He nodded toward the woman standing a little behind him in the hall.

Zen nodded to her, spotting a picture on the dresser that made his heart clench in his chest.

His mother..it was a picture of his father and mother, his father holding what had to be Farron on his hip, his mother cradling…him.

"I…if you're not ready for these I can have them removed, they've always been in here…" Arman said, noting what he was staring at.

"No…no I want them…Dad." He added the last, he was learning "Dad" was more…appropriate than the formal "Father" when talking to his father, it made the man smile faintly every time he said it and it was all his brothers called him, even Lucy called Arman "Dad" now.

"Can I…have a few minutes?" He asked, Arman nodded, looking pained but he left the room and closed the door, leaving Zen to himself and once the door clicked shut, Zen snatched the picture from the dresser and clutched it to his chest sinking to his knees, too overwhelmed to stand anymore.

He'd never grieved his mothers death, it was odd but he'd grown up thinking about it often, her earing hung from his ear, she wore them in the picture, those ruby earrings. His father had noticed the earring instantly, and finally reached out and touched it on the ship on morning.

"I…gave her the earrings for our first anniversary, she loved rubies…" He had whispered.

"They put it on me when I was too small to remember, I fought to keep it, there were many who tried to take it from me…" Zen said quietly, he couldn't count how many fingers, hands he'd removed that had tried to take that earring, he'd killed a scientist at the labs who had taken it while he was under for experiments, broken from his cage hunted the man down in another part of the facility and strangled him to death with his bare hands before putting the earring back in his ear and returning to his cage. He'd been 9, it wasn't long after that the labs had given him to the pits.

In the pits it had been brutal, he'd paid dearly to keep the earring a few times, always exacting revenge eventually. The man who had paid to take his virginity from him died two years later when he'd returned to have Zen again, his death hadn't been a pleasant one either, it had taken Zen almost a month to heal after the beatings he'd been given for that, he'd killed two trainers before they had finally grudgingly realized he would keep killing men if they kept trying to beat him into submission, submission wasn't in him, he'd die first.

The trainers had learned to ridicule the earring, and did often, but nobody tried to take it, and the other fighters in the pits, they learned to leave it alone too, losing a hand in the pits was a death sentence, crippled slaves were not well treated, and it was Zens reaction to anyone trying to take that earring from him, he'd remove body parts, usually fingers or a whole hand from anyone who tried.

He'd learned doing that instilled more fear and respect in the other fighters than just killing assailants did, seeing someone crippled and suffering the horrible things crippled slaves were used for made the others not want to suffer the same fate.

His father had looked pained, sad, and had nodded in understanding, leaving the subject alone then. That Zen had retained that earring through all his years as a slave said enough about its importance to him.

He'd been offered others, even wore others on his other ear over the years, wealthy nobles liked having their baubles on him when they saw him fight. Atlan nobility had gotten his nose pierced and for a time he'd worn a ring or bar in his nose, gold, silver, platinum, sometimes diamonds emeralds or rubies would adorn whatever was there, he paid little attention, the collar around his neck often was adorned with fine things too, they'd given up on mind control collars early with him, tried them intermittently still in case something had changed in him, but he could block them out, ignore them, enjoyed defying them doing the opposite of what they tried to compel him to do, especially when the king was there and the ruby encrusted collar was put on him, he was identified with rubies because of the earring he kept.

The king would try to control him, to get him to do certain things in the rings while he fought, and he would sneer toward the throne and do the opposite, hating it only made the king laugh.

It took him a while to get back to his feet, put the picture back. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. Cristoff could scent tears he'd learned, oddly enough his brother had the same heightened senses he did, Dragon Slayer magic seemed to have a lot in common with Archangel magic.

He was looking forward to meeting Kaleb, his older brother was an authority on the magic he had, having taken a strong interest in it when he'd learned about Zen having been born with it.

Satisfied he had himself together again, Zen went downstairs and found his family in the kitchen with "Mr. Elan" the families long time cook who had made a huge pot of some sort of stew that smelled incredible and a platter of "cinnamon and chocolate cookies" which were apparently Lucy and Cristoffs favorite and, Zen learned when he had one thrust at him, his too. "Gods….what are the dark melty things?" He asked, savoring some melting on his tongue.

Cristoff grinned "Escaban chocolate from the central Grass Sea." He purred, savoring some himself.

"Chocolate?" Zen questioned and everyone froze.

"Well damn, another kind of torture, they didn't ever give you chocolate…I hate them even more…" Lucy said, moving around Mr. Elan and reaching into a cupboard to pull out a tin and setting it on the island bar in front of Zen after pulling the lid off, the smell alone drew him to it.

He breathed it in closing his eyes.

"Those are the chocolate morsels in the cookies." Cristoff said smiling, "Have at big brother." He reached in and grabbed a few, popping them in his mouth and Mr. Elans stern look for him wasn't given to Zen when he grabbed some and did the same.

Groaning the man sat and everyone smiled "Well, you're a Pradesh alright." Arman grinned "Every one of us adores chocolate of one variety or another."

The following day his "Surapah" arrived to meet with him and Arman and begin what was immediately his favorite lessons. Keiresh was gorgeous, with long black hair and bright golden eyes and when they went to his room, because she and his father both said he was unlikely to have energy to do more than sleep after his first lessons, he found she had an incredible body under the shimmering veils she wore.

She guided his hands on her, explained Boscan ceremonies, starting with weddings because he asked if weddings had special handling, if he'd be expected to do certain things when he married one day, and as she went over it with him, showed him the intimate lovemaking he'd be expected to give to consummate his vows, he let it take over him, let his mind drift and focus on nothing else.

Maybe it was his Boscan blood that made it one of his most savored escapes, best releases of stress and tension, but he'd always loved losing himself in women. Keiresh worked with him for four hours and she and his father hadn't been wrong, he had no energy left when she said they were done, but then neither did she, something she didn't admit to him but told Arman when she emerged from the bath downstairs.

"He's…vigorous, and has remarkable stamina for one so inexperienced, I shall come better rested tomorrow." She promised before taking her leave. Arman had kept himself from smirking only because he was so well practiced at it, Zen was so very much his son.

The calm was shattered less than an hour later. The Pradesh home was built and had been rebuilt, fortified, a dragon had set wards and re-enforcements into it to handle the powerful young mages who grew up within it. Even so the whole house rocked, shuddered, and the explosion of magic had everyone drop. Cristoff, Farron and Arman were sitting in the kitchen, and all of them ducked, lunging to catch things shaken or sent flying before Cristoff was sprinting for the stairs.

There had been the sound of glass shattering, and he knew where it had come from, but what was worse, what had his heart racing in horror, was Lucy had gone upstairs to nap only a few minutes ago, and suddenly, his bond with her was ablaze, the dragon in him instantly insane to get to her, to protect her, she was dying and he felt it.

He tore the door to Zens room from it's hinges he ripped it open so hard and in seconds his eyes flew around the shattered bedroom finding blood on the wall by the double doors that let out onto the balcony that overlooked the front lawns, he instantly knew it was Lucys and someone eleses…an intruder. The doors were shattered outward, neither his brother or his mate in the room and he shot to the balcony, finding the heavy wrought iron that provided safe railing for it torn outward from it, ripped apart, and some 50 yards from the house, out on the grass, his brother was fighting someone, had them bleeding, they were vanishing over and over, swirls of dark purple vapor all around Zen as they tried over and over to get behind him, get into his flanks but they met wings with razor sharp feathers.

In less than the blink of an eye he was there, eyes flying wide, Lucy lay on her back, her side torn open and a slash was across her middle blood gushing out onto the grass and Cristoff fell over her with a soul wrenched sound his magic flared, and he dove into her with all he was. She was already fading, he could smell her blood on the person Zen was fighting, they had torn right through her like butter.

Zen finally swung, and caught the person by the throat, one of his wings thrusting forward, long feathers slicing into the person all up their left leg, into their flank, their side even catching their arm and piercing through it rendering them unable to move.

"Don't kill me! When I don't return they'll know you're here, I was sent by the king to check the Pradesh home…to find you…kill you…let me go…I'll tell them you aren't here…"He pleaded.

"Don't kill him…we'll need him…Bix and Kaleb will be here tonight…" Arman was there, his voice soft and soothing in Zens ears and the Archangel mage sagged slightly leaning forward he slammed his fist into the mans skull and let him drop limp to the grass, spinning and staggering toward where Cristoff was bent over Lucy, he almost gagged on the smell of her blood, on the other blood he smelled, his brothers magic was heavy in the air and Arman and Farron were there as well, Armans eyes immediately shedding tears even as his steady voice was speaking into his com lacrima, getting help.

A couple of hours later a balding elder man emerged from Cristoff and Lucys room, grim faced, looking at the fearful faces of Arman, Farron and Zen. "She'll pull through, Cristoff is as always a miraculously talented healer…I always said he was….but…Arman…I'm sorry, one of the babies…the boy…he…he couldn't be saved…the girl is safe was not hit, will be fine as long as Lucy rests and Cristoff stays close. He saved Lucy and the female baby…he's…tearing himself up over being unable to save them all…" He said shaking his head and Arman nodded, unable to prevent his tears, hearing Farron and Zen both make strangled sounds themselves.

The maid saw the doctor out and Arman turned to Zen, grabbed his sons chin and forced him to meet his eyes "You will not blame yourself for any of this you hear me?! This was Pergrandes doing, that man bound in the study did this to her not you, you stopped him from completely disemboweling her and killing you too…it is NOT your fault Pergrandes king is a devil…do you hear me?!" He demanded, Zen nodded slowly, how his father had known he was drowning in guilt was beyond him, but he was, were he not there, had they not found him, brought him here, Lucy wouldn't have been attacked when she came into his room because she'd heard something, his brother, his family, would still be blissfully awaiting two beautiful babies.

He'd brought this nightmare to them.

"Promise me Zen, and I know enough about your magic to know a promise binds you, promise me you will not accept blame for this, you will not! Promise me!" Arman demanded and his father was more compelling than any torture, any collar, any spell or drug he'd ever been given because he was nodding, eyes locked with his father watery pale green gaze.

"I promise father." And once the words were out of his mouth, he vowed he wasn't to blame, but he'd damn sure make sure it never happened again, he would protect his family, he would slaughter any who threatened them without hesitation or mercy.

Starting with the thing in the study…his father had plans for the man, had made Zen himself heal him, and stumbling with his unpracticed magic he'd managed to close the mans wounds, but he'd inflicted plenty of pain while he'd done it until the man had passed out.

"He's something like Vander…I hear those shadows, like the little whispers you hear around Vander sometimes…more sinister, darker, but similar." Farron had said as he'd bound the man in magic cancelling cuffs and chained him to one of the support pillars in the Study that managed his fathers massive bookshelves.

"Now …your brother is hurting and Lucy will be too, Farron, contact the rest of the family and let them know what they're coming home to…." Arman said and while Farron went to handle that, Arman went into Cristoffs room with Zen silently behind him.

Cristoff was sitting beside Lucy on their bed, an arm on either side of her, head bent, face pressed into her shoulder.

He heard, felt his father and Zen come in, but couldn't bring himself to move, even when his fathers hand was rubbing a small circle on his shoulder.

"I…I always knew you hurted so bad because you lost Zen…I knew, but now…I understand." Cristoff whispered, he looked up, his eyes dark and miserable "I…I couldn't save him Dad…the blade the guy used just…took him apart inside her…I tried everything…I've pulled people back from death as they've fallen into it but my son….my unborn son…Dad…how will I tell Lucy when she wakes up?" He asked brokenly. The baby was just over a month into its development, in human pregnancies it would have been the equivalent of four months along in growth, a boy…he'd been a boy, the other baby was a girl, and she was ok, Lucys pregnancy had just gone from difficult to extremely high risk now too and there was nothing that could be done about that, the assassin had used a magically enchanted blade meant to stop healing, meant to make bleeding severe, meant to kill Zen, Lucy and the babies hadn't stood a chance.

"Had you not been there as fast as you were Cristoff, had you not acted as fast as you did….there are so many what ifs. And as for Lucy….Cristoff, she will know no matter how you tell her, women always know, we're here my son…we'll take care of Lucy, protect this family, even if we have to fight the whole of Pergrande itself to do it." Arman said and Cristoff let his father pull him into an embrace.

Zen stood quietly nearby and noticed Lucy stir before even Cristoff did, he didn't know what to do, the grief in the room was huge, and while he would accept it was not his fault, that didn't lessen the pain. He liked Lucy, loved her already like she loved him, and he loved his brother, their loss was his too.

"Cristoff…" Lucy rasped and as her eyes cleared they filled with grief, searching her mates and finding only a mirror of her pain there. "We….we lost one Lucy…our son….I'm so sorry….I did everything I could, the damage was too much and he was…so tiny…too small and frail….too young…and I saved you first…I…I had to…there was so much damage…I'm sorry…" He whispered voice breaking, tears falling from his dark eyes and Lucy sobbed, pulling him to her, it wasn't his fault, she knew it wasn't no matter how much he tried to take on responsibility.

She'd heard strange sounds, worried Zen was having a nightmare she'd stepped into his room to check, she wouldn't have tried to touch him, would have gone to get Cristoff if she'd been right, she knew better than to disturb some who had been through what Zen had if they were having a nightmare, what she'd found was a man cloaked in swirling shadows, trying to push his magic into Zens sleeping form, holding a long dagger poised to strike and she'd made a sound, reached for her keys, and in an instant, he'd vanished from beside Zen to appear before her and she'd felt the dagger drag across her belly, plunge into her body and she'd known, known that the babies would die and so would she as the dagger was ripped out her side by the smiling dark man before her. But Zen had lunged and ripped the man away from her before he could finish what he'd begun, the man had grabbed her though and the three of them had plunged out through the glass doors and Lucy had blacked out, laying on her back looking up at the afternoon sky her soul screaming out for her unborn children, for Cristoff.

"The other one?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper a few minutes later. "Safe…unharmed, but the blade was enchanted Lucy…I repaired everything but the assassin used shadow magic and laced that through you, if Vander were here he could draw them out, but he wont be here for hours, so you have to stay here, I have to keep healing you as the shadows pull and try to reopen the wound…they aren't bothering the baby…but I don't know if that will change…" Cristoff said quietly.

Zen stirred, infuriated Lucy wasn't completely safe yet, that the man responsible was still breathing, Vander could withdraw the shadows, but not for hours…he could feel Cristoffs strength, it was still high, he could pull off keeping his wife and child together but the shadows could do other things to the baby and that was terrifying.

"I…I want to help…I can heal…and my magic…it works against shadows, it's light based…" He said hesitantly. He barely understood his magic, didn't want to offer hope but he couldn't just stand there.

Cristoffs head snapped up and the dark eyes contemplated him seriously for a moment. Zen almost stepped back, he'd understand if Cristoff rejected the offer, Cristoff knew how little Zen knew about his own magic. But what Zen didn't know was just how much his brother knew about healing regardless of the base it came from.

"Come here…" Cristoff said, his voice firm and surprising. Zen slid onto the bed, coming to Lucys other side and Cristoff took his hand, he felt a cool strong magic flow through his flesh "That's me, my magic, see how I it feels, how it's flowing? Concentrate on it…" He said. Zen did as told, and nodded a few moments later, pushing back with his own magic and concentrating so hard on mimicking the way Cristoffs flowed he didn't see his brother smile faintly, or the hope light in his eyes. Cristoff pulled the blanket covering Lucy down and nobody flinched at her lack of clothes, all eyes instead on the red and purple mark across her belly.

Cristoff put Zens hand over the worst of it "Now, feel how my magic moves into her, where it goes, mimic it with yours, let it do all that mine does but focus on that light yours has." Cristoffs hand closed over the back of Zens and he felt what Cristoff described, the magic going right through his own hand and into Lucy, how it threaded into vein, tissue and sinew, created a lacework in the damaged dark areas, banished the darkness…no, that was his magic he realized, his magic as it mimicked Cristoffs banished the darkness, didn't drive it away, didn't push it out or move it, it banished it, removing it wherever it touched.

He felt the baby then and let his magic flow through her, there were no shadows in her, she was pure, tiny and frail but beautifully pure. He'd damn sure make sure she stayed that way too and his magic flared then and Cristoff gasped and so did Lucy and a moment later the mark across her belly faded and there was just smooth flawless flesh and Lucy was smiling faintly and Cristoff grabbed Zen and wrapped an arm around the mans neck hugging him.

"You fucking got them…you may not know how to use that magic, your control is all over, but holy Gods is it strong…ha…thank you…thank you Zen…" Zen was blinking, still stunned when Lucy sat up and hugged him too. "You stopped him from killing me…if you hadn't come out of that nightmare when you did…he would have left me dead on the floor…" She breathed.

"I…I heard you cry out…I…had to protect you…" Zen said uncertainly and Cristoff kissed his temple before Lucy moved into her mates arms, smiling weakly at Zen. "You did…" she said softly, then turned, pressing her face into Cristoffs chest and silently crying.

When the rest of the family arrived that evening Zen expected nothing, what had happened to Lucy and Cristoff was monumental in his opinion and he didn't feel like celebrating now, all he wanted was revenge, and the assassin was still in his fathers study, Cristoffs magic holding him in nightmarish sleep if the occasional screams were any indication.

Bickslow huddled close to Lucy on the bed, and took his turn holding her, hugging Cristoff, and then he was lifting Zen off the ground in a powerful hug, it was more than an emotional rollercoaster they were all on right then, hugely overjoyed at Zens return, then crushed by the loss of one of the babies.

Still, the Seith couldn't contain his happiness and felt like he shouldn't. Yes Lucy and Cristoff had lost one of their babies, he'd lost a nephew before he'd even gotten to meet him, but Zen was here and that was huge too.

They had all known there were huge risks in this, it was horrific how Pergrande seemed to target the youngest of their family somehow, and when Arman led him with Zen and Kaleb to his study while Vander spent time going over Lucy under Cristoffs watchful eye with Xally and Emzadi doing their best not to cry.

Bickslow felt a dark excitement grip him at the chance to do more to Pergrande. "We'll need Vander, he can render this mans magic useless, this magic is engineered, he has Lacrima in him, two of them, and there have been modifications to his body too, he reeks of the Pergrandian labs and see the collar? This man is Pergrande attempt to re-create what Vander naturally is." Kaleb said, stealing another glance at Zen, there was so much he wanted to say, he hadn't even had the chance to really greet his brother yet.

"So we wait a bit more, I don't want Vander rushing through what he's doing. So sit down children." Arman said, sitting himself on the edge of his desk, still glaring at the writhing sweating man chained to the pillar.

"Zen, Kaleb has become something of an authority on Archangel magic, as much as one can be anyway with what is considered a lost magic. Since Kaleb uses a light based magic, I was thinking he could become your tutor and help you work toward mastering your magic. Your sister is a healer, she's never taught anyone like Cristoff has, but given the circumstances, I'd like to bring her in to start working with you on your healing when Cristoff is busy with Lucy. I'm rather hoping I can convince them to stay here until the baby is born since she's at such high risk now. Fiore is a day and a half away by airship. Her friends from there can all come to visit, Gods know I'd be happy to play host." Arman said.

"Father, considering what Lucy and Cristoff have just lost…whatever Lucy wants I am betting Cristoff will make happen." Farron said.

"Yeah well I intend to be right next to him helping with that myself." Bickslow said and there were agreeing murmurs from Kaleb and Zen both.

It was a few minutes later Vander appeared, stepping from the shadows frowning "Ok Kaleb, you asshat, I was wanting some of those cookies…" Vander cast his brother a nasty look but then stilled, looking at the man chained to the pillar, everyone turned their heads when they saw red start to glow in his eyes. Arman tossed his son a silken sash from his desk and Vander tried it over his eyes "Sorry…but this is the fuck that killed my nephew right? He's still breathing why?" Vander demanded. Zen smiled a little, his own feelings were along the same lines.

"Because he'll suffer more handed over to the Royal guard for killing an unborn child, the execution will be a public one, the king will send it to Pergrande because the man is wearing a Pergrandian control collar and…what happened to Lucy and my grandson will make it look like the man just went haywire to Pergrande, they may send others to check this home for Zen but we're ready now. What he did, letting it be public, will Earn Lucy tremendous support from everyone in this country, and Pergrandes king may decide it isn't worth risking sending more after Zen for a while because our King won't be kind about Pergrande sending an assassin into Bosco who killed an unborn child. The child of one of the Royal knights and Grandson of an Ambassador too. As miserable as it all is…I would be a fool not to use it, in our position right now, turning our tragedy into help for our great miracle of finding Zen." Arman said.

All of the men were nodding then, and Zen was in awe, his father seemed to miss…nothing, having clearly considered everything, and found a way to turn the tragic loss of Cristoff and Lucys son into an advantage to help protect her and the whole family going forward.

"There is still baby to protect, still your brothers safety to secure, this man may know things that could help us do that, and I want Bickslow and Kaleb to….find out." Arman stated.

Bickslow exchanged a look with Kaleb, both men smiling darkly. "Oh Dad…you have no idea how helpful I want to be with this…" Bix said rubbing his hands together.

"Vander will assure any shadows the man tries to use are crushed, so, lets find out what he knows, Kaleb you can wake someone under your brothers magic…" Arman prompted and a moment later the man stirred, eyes opening, he was breathing a little hard, having been under the hold of a nightmare for hours.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You can't…" His eyes widened and locked on Kaleb who smiled faintly, narrowing his pale eyes. "Ok Bix, I've got his mind, you get the soul…"

Bickslow came beside him, pulling off his visor his eyes flared and the mans vacant eyes were suddenly covered with a green haze.

"My name is Fuhlos, I am a servant of the Black Guard created to serve the king of Pergrande. I was sent here to see if the Gladiator called the Dark Eagle was somehow returned to his family during the assault on the Coliseum district of Romell. I was ordered to kill him if he was here and his entire family, if I found him I would contact the team assigned to find him and we would eliminate every possible witness to his escape. If I did not find him I was to report back and move to the next assignment that would be given. The king will not stop, the Gladiator must be killed, no slave escapes Pergrande." The man said.

"So you meant to kill the woman with the blonde hair?" Arman asked and Zen realized his father was recording this, had a lacrima turned on.

"Yes, she came into the room as I was starting to lace poisonous shadows into the Eagle, interrupted my work, was clearly someone of importance, I sensed she was with child and knew her death had to be bad, the king would want it so, so I killed the babies first, would have killed her next but the Eagle stopped me…I was not prepared for his fighting skills. Could not handle his wings…" The man said.

"So you admit to attacking a pregnant woman with intent to kill her unborn children?" Arman asked. The man nodded "It is a common thing, I would not hesitate to kill a woman, they are without value and the children of an enemy must not be allowed to be born. She was nothing but a broodbitch, worth less than a horse in Pergrande."

Arman shut off the Lacrima. "Did the king have plans for the Eagle before he escaped?" He asked.

"There was to be another breeding attempt, female slaves that are mages were going to be used this time, since breeding him to mundane women produced no Archangels, the king hoped breeding him to powerful mage female would." The man replied and Armans eyes widened and he looked at Zen who kept his gaze on the floor.

"Ze…the Eagle has been bred before?" Arman demanded. The man nodded "Six women produced six children, five males one female, the female child was killed after birth since she did not have the wing markings and there is no need for slave females as they are abundant. The five males were all terminated the last one killed at age six because they were defiant and resistant to mind control and conditioning, all were magically gifted, but none with the magic the king sought. Attempts to breed him to good noble women failed as the Eagle discovered what was being done and somehow managed to sterilize the women without physically harming them. The inability to keep him from using his magic was something the scientists were studying but unable to explain." The man said.

"I figured out how to sterilize women when I was 19 after they told me about the six children they had tricked me into producing for them…" Zen said quietly.

"Not an easy task, the trainers and your owner just wanted to force you, but the King insisted the fake collars be put on the women so you would believe them to be under birth control like all of the slaves of the coliseum are, he always selected the scared ones for you because he knew you would be kind to them, that was your weakness." The man said. Zen glared at him but said nothing. He wanted no conversation with the assassin, he only wanted the man to die a miserable death.

"Does the king plan to try to abduct more rare magic users?" Arman demanded.

"Yes, he intends to capture more. There are plans to capture a Dragon Slayer, a Godslayer a Seith mage, the shadowquip from the same family as the Eagle who was seen taking a Pergrandian patriot from Romell a while ago. Then he is hoping to find a strong mindbender." The man replied.

Bickslow pulled hard, deep into the man, and Kaleb left no corner of his mind untouched, by the time they were done, he didn't remember anything but that he had come to Bosco to kill the Pradesh family and had started with the new mate of the Knight, Cristoff, attempting to kill her unborn children first.

The doctor who had seen her would have already reported what he'd dealt with, and Farron and Arman both received calls about it before they were done with the assassin.

"The Boscan knights will be here to collect him soon. Make sure he wont be easy to wake up then we can all settle down, I know you all want to talk with Zen." Arman said in a tired voice.

He was exhausted and trying not to show it. His children needed him to be strong right now, and he wouldn't let them down.

"Uncle Tesso is coming for him." Farron smirked suddenly and all of the Pradesh family smiled darkly, once Tesso found out all that had happened, this man would be made one hell of an example of.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two weeks passed, the assassins execution had been carried out, it was even shown over Lacrima Vision. The King himself had sent flowers and promised some sort of special things for Lucy.

She and Cristoff spent a lot of time apart from the family for the first few days, and Lucy cried a lot on many different shoulders, Cristoff not as much, and he tended to reserve his worst moments for Bickslow or his Father.

Bickslow though told his father that Lucys soul was healing, and so was Cristoffs, and the couple were with the family more and more. Lucy regained her strength and accepted Armans insistant invitation to remain at the estate until the baby was born.

She was safer in Bosco now than she would be anywhere on Earthland, and Laxus brought the old "Keypiece Team" to Bosco to visit. Reporting that the attempt to open the vault had failed, and Dr. Grinoir was researching like a madman trying to figure out why and what he needed to change, promising invites to them for the next attempt.

Once the Fairy Tail mages had arrived, Lucy decided she wasn't waiting anymore, and stood in a soft set of veils, smiling faintly at the way the traditional Boscan veil gown looked on her. Erza was smiling, the mating mark on her neck was nearly as dark as the one on Lucys now and Lucy had to admit she was enjoying seeing Laxus and Erza as a couple, the pair "fit" each other. Laxus was a firm straight forward and confident man, Erza was similar, the main difference being she preferred not to lead, but rather to hold up a leader, and since Laxus was a born leader, Erza fit him like a glove.

Erza needed a man who wasn't afraid of her, intimidated by her, or afraid to force her to be a woman at times, Laxus pushed her to get dresses, buy things, indulge, he liked pampering her, getting her flowers and such and she silently loved it.

She mourned her lost baby, but within her she and Cristoffs daughter was growing and needing her parents to be strong. So Lucy did what she did best, she drew herself together, smiled, and pushed forward. Only Cristoff shared the sad moments she hid from the others, mourning their child as much as she did.

Erza was grinning "I might ask for this…I like the Boscan wedding ceremonies…" She said, sitting reading through the book Arman had leant to Lucy.

"Bosco loves us, women are held in high regard, our rights as important as any mans." Xally said, adjusting some of the veils around Lucy. She was showing now, her baby bump getting bigger almost daily. So, since one of the ceremonies included Cristoff pushing himself into her with two Boscan witnesses to prove he could and would be a viable partner in bed with her, as if the fact she was pregnant weren't enough…yeah, she wanted to do this as soon as she could before she looked like a whale.

The saturation in immaculate light excited her because it was possible the light would get absorbed into her own magic like it had with Cristoffs, her spirits were just as excited and Plue was wobbling around shaking, sucking on a lollipop Arman had given him…since Arman it turned out was as bad as his son about spoiling Lucys spirits.

"We're ready." Xally called out of the room and turned and smiled, holding the door for Lucy, Erza following her out.

There was no grand entrance, Boscans did everything on equal footing, She smiled though, very fond of traditional Boscan Clan clothes on Cristoff. The snug pants were slit up his right leg so his clan symbols could be seen and he wore no shirt, again so his clan symbols were visible.

Arman and his brothers stood by and General Tesso was smiling when Lucy came up to stand by Cristoff.

"Boscan weddings are not complex affairs, we like to keep it to close friends and our families. Cristoff." He looked at his nephew who knelt in front of Lucy smiling. "Lucy Heartfilia, I ask to take you as my wife in Boscan ceremony, keep you at my side, a partner for all of our lives, share my bed, bare my children, I will honor you, protect you, keep myself only for you forever, do you accept me?" He asked. Lucy bit her lip and nodded. "I accept." She said. Smiling Cristoff slid a bright white gold band onto her finger up against the ring of Aldhibah.

Laxus stood. "As your eldest Dragon Kin, I accept the Pradesh family and honor it by allowing them to take Fairy Tails daughter and my sister as a wife for their son. Fairy Tail stands with you both for all your lives and the lives of your children to come." Laxus grinned, winking at Lucy who smiled.

Arman stood then. "I give you my son Lucy Heartfilia and promise as your father I shall be here for you for council or comfort, safety or support for as long as I live and vow the Pradesh family will stand by you both and all of your children to come." He smiled and bowed over her finger with the white gold band now snug against the ring of Aldhibah.

Starting with Farron, each of the siblings came and knelt before Lucy, each repeating a vow close to what Arman had said, giving Lucy their brother, and their family. Zen was the one that got to her the most, he was so clearly delighted to be involved, so thrilled to be giving his brother to her and to vow himself to her should she ever need him. She'd hugged him when he was done and he'd smiled, a wide truly happy smile, the first like it she'd seen.

When they were done Tesso and two more knights stepped forward. "Cristoff, your seal…" He said and Cristoff turned so Tesso and the two knights could check the tattoo on his chest that branded him as a knight.

"This way." Tesso led them outside, and they were put into a car that took them to the grand cathedral just outside the palace grounds. Lucy stared in awe as they were led inside the massive white marble structure.

At the center was a sunken area surrounded by prayer candles and a platform above which hung a massive lacrima that was hollow in the middle. Lucy excitement started to give way a little to worry. "This…wont hurt the baby right?" She asked.

Tesso smiled "Your baby is pure Lucy, immaculate light cleanses darkness, protects against it, purifies and invigorates goodness and light and will infuse your union with Holy light. This is the way the Knights assure no member of the order weds someone who would harm them through dark methods. Dark wizards would die in this light."

Cristoff stepped onto the platform and pulled Lucy up with him, wrapping his arms around her as Tesso slid visors over their heads to protect their eyes. Lucy leaned into Cristoff, sliding her own arms around him as she felt the lacrima come down and seal over them, then it happened. The gentle tingling, so similar to how Cristoff magic felt when it was moving through her.

She smiled, then laughed, it was like pure joy, pure…everything. Goodness, light, and she welcomed it, embraced it.

It ended so suddenly Lucy felt like it had barely begun.

"That's it?" She asked and Cristoff grinned when he pulled her visor off, "Lucy, it was an hour in immaculate light, only knights remain in it longer."

There was a small ceremony, Tesso recited things in Boscan Lucy didn't understand but when prompted she said "I Promise" as Cristoff had done, and then Tesso, grinning, led them back to the car and they returned to the estate.

"So the final part for tonight should be ready for you in your room…we'll see you in the morning for the last part." Tesso grinned and Cristoff tugged Lucy behind him up the stairs. She'd read that book cover to cover more than once, she knew what they were about to do.

There were four attendants, two female, two male, and Lucy bit her lip as the two men helped her step into the small crystal basin that held warmed water from the Sea outside. Across the room the two women had done the same with Cristoff, removing his boots, stripping away all of his clothes as the men had done with Lucy.

She heard his growl, saw the men stiffen slightly, they heard it too and kept to their duties. Using soft clothes to wash her body with the sea water.

Watching the women do the same with Cristoff did actually get to her on more than one level, one, him standing there naked with water running over his tall body was serious eye candy, 2, the women may be handling that body for the moment, but it was Lucy who was about to claim it again, this time, as his wife.

Once done two of the attendants left, one male, one female, the other two stood by the wall as Cristoff slid onto the bed and Lucy joined him. The only part she wasn't comfortable or just plain thrilled with. In the book it explained the necessity for this, the importance, how it protected both people from being placed into a marriage that could not bring pleasure to both.

In practice, she was very uncomfortable with two people she didn't know watching her and Cristoff start having sex. Yes, there was a little thrill involved, she couldn't deny it, but also embarrassment, fear of judgement, so many typical Lucy things.

Cristoff though wasn't bothered at all, and as his hands slid over her, his lips tongue and teeth played over her neck, her chest, she forgot those people were even there, moaning wantonly when she wrapped her legs around those trim hips of his, felt his large hard length push into her body and fill her.

She didn't see the attendants leave once Cristoff was inside of her, though she knew they would, they were there to be sure Cristoff could perform and that she was receptive to him.

He could perform…and Lucy was oh so receptive. She lost herself in him easier now, when their bodies joined the little drain on her magic that was steady now all the time, stopped, the baby pulling hard on her father instead. While their bodies were joined, the Baby drew on Cristoff at a rate much higher than it's steady drain on her the rest of the time. When she and Cristoff were intimate, cuddles, made out, it lessened, but when they had sex, it stopped for hours and Lucys magic was able to recover.

So now, beyond all of the usual gratifying and satisfying things their rolls in bed together gave her, her magic would replenish, adding another level of fulfillment and satisfaction to something she was already deliriously happy with.

Cristoff took his time too, knowing all of this, the drain on his magic grew more by the week when he was with Lucy, but it thrilled him, sent his inner dragon purring knowing he was not just pleasuring his mate, he was also caring for her and their unborn child while he was with her. It drove him to stay near, as if his protectiveness weren't already off the charts as it was, now he also wanted to be as close as possible, have as much skin against skin as he could manage.

He'd always believed in love, always wanted it, and even so, he'd never known the depths he could feel it until he'd fallen in love with Lucy, become her mate, was now becoming her husband.

So much had happened over the last couple of weeks, his brothers rescue had been completed, Zen slept nearby now. They had lost one of their babies, the man who had killed their son and almost his sister and Lucy too, had been executed. The king had sent them gifts, flowers, half the nation had.

Bosco revered their women, and pregnant women were cherished, held as the greatest treasure of their country, attacking one was a death sentence, what the assassin had done had brought him a horrific public death that had taken more than an hour to complete. Lucy hadn't watched, Cristoff had wanted to, hell he'd wanted to be the one who did it, but instead he'd laid in the tub soaking with Lucy and holding her while she cried.

The King of Bosco had issued a nasty statement to Pergrande warning them that if a single Pergrandian set foot in Bosco again it would be seen as an act of war. Sanctions had been put into place, Bellum would be seeing no airships, neither would Sin until those countries reduced their ties with Pergrande, Iceburg had already stood by Bosco, as had Joya, Stella, Fiore, Enca and even Minstrel had declared they would have nothing to do with Pergrande and were cutting off their own trade with the country until the King issued an apology to Bosco and to the Pradesh family over what his collared servant had done under what could only be his order because the world knew about the Pergrandian collars.

It had all come together better than Arman had hoped, the Pergrandian King would have to be a fool to send a soul into Bosco now after what his last assassin had done.

It wasn't a guarantee of safety for Zen and Lucy, but it was the closest thing they could hope for.

Now, Cristoff and Lucy would be married, she would legally be a Boscan citizen and a Pradesh.

He kept their lovemaking gentle, though Lucy wouldn't have minded some roughness, the tantric sex had the distinct advantage of when her orgasm finally came it rocked her world and his. Curled into each others arms they slept, vows consummated.

The knock on their door came at 8am and Cristoff growled in annoyance. Warm, comfortable, face nestled against one of Lucys wonderful breasts, he really didn't want to get up yet.

Lucy smiled, she loved her slow to wake Dragon, he was so fun to tease and play with in the morning, and if she played her cards right, his body was very obedient to her wishes for good morning sex most of the time.

"One more ceremony…" He mumbled against her soft skin and she grinned, immediately pushing from him and tearing the blankets back. The idea was to push him toward being awake and getting up, however, the site of her Dragon stretched out on their bed wearing nothing, his thick penis laying along a heavily muscled thigh, already in its typical semi-hard morning state made her thoughts get very wicked very fast.

She climbed onto the bed and started running her hands over him, heart warming when he smiled, then she squealed when he suddenly lunged up and grabbed her, pulling her down onto the bed and displaying a wakefulness she hadn't suspected he was at yet, positioned himself on his knees, her on her side, one of her legs against his chest and was abruptly sliding himself inside her, drawing out a deep groan of pleasure at the angle and all it made his hard length hit inside of her.

The new position coupled with her already established excitement meant she didn't last long but the good thing about being mated was, she usually took him with her when she came.

Panting she grinned up at him and he fell back to the bed, curling up as if to go back to sleep.

"Cristoff! Lucy! The Priest is here to finalize your marriage!" Farrons voice came through the door and Cristoff heaved a sigh "Be down in 30!" He called and Lucy giggled as he scooped her up but whined when he took her to the shower instead of the bath.

"Nope, no time, wicked woman, you gave up your bath for sex." He smirked and she grinned defiantly at him "and I'd do it again!" She declared earning a long kiss that left her knees weak "Me too." He admitted.

Once downstairs they found everyone already gathered, most giving them knowing smirks too.

Arman handed Lucy a thick white gold band "Lucy Heartfilia, I give you this wedding band, if my son pleases you, and you will accept him as your husband, I ask you to place it on his finger." He said and Lucy smiled as Cristoff knelt in front of her again. She had thought about teasing him, making him wait a minute or two, but she didn't have it in her, she absolutely adored him, with every fiber of her being and wouldn't make light of it or put doubt on it.

She took his hand and slid the ring into place "I Lucy Heartfilia, accept you, Cristoff Pradesh as my husband, I will be your partner at your side, share your bed, bare your children and love you above all others forever." She said.

Cristoff stood and kissed her and everyone cheered.

"By the powers vested in us by the country of Bosco, you are witnessed and proclaimed, husband and wife. You are from this day forward, Lucy Pradesh." One of the priests declared and they signed the paperwork laid out, Lucy ogling the marriage agreement more than a little.

Cristoffs holdings, what he was worth, was all spelled out, declared equally hers in the contract, and he held…a lot. When he'd told her they could afford the house, he hadn't been kidding.

"He earned it all himself…I see your look, this contract is only his personal holdings, not what he holds with the family, that you will be included to as well, but all you see, Cristoff earned, worked hard for, I gave him nothing, I like my children to earn their places, contribute to our world." Arman said firmly.

Lucy nodded, accepting Armans hug then as she signed everything for the priests to take and record, then she was pulled to her feet, music brought up and they all went to the back deck to celebrate.


	18. Chapter 18 The Princess

A/N I know the last chapter was rough, I deeply appreciate your reviews and insights, this one is easier I promise, though still longer than I wanted. As ever, I get insight into what I need to cover through reviews so again, THANK YOU, to those who give them!...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A month passed. Laxus and Erza and most of the others returned to Fiore, Freed promising to look after Lucy and Cristoffs house until they came home. Lucy was beyond showing now and had to smile while she was out with Xally, Evergreen and Emzadi on a beautiful afternoon.

Arman hadn't been kidding about how people reacted to her. Boscans loved seeing a pregnant woman and Lucy was stopped often, given flowers, never paid for a drink or treat or meal.

When Emzadi pulled them into a Boscan jewelry store she led her sister in-law to a display of beautiful oddly made bracelets.

"These are Boscan family bands." Emzadi grinned "You'll see them on the truly good married Boscan men. They symbolize a mans devotion to his wife and family. The chains represent his link to them, binding his wedding band to the bracelet that will hold the birthstones of his wife and children. My father wears one, you will rarely see him without it, though his wedding band and the chain are no longer always attached to it. Even if the wife dies though, the bracelet shows they were once married, and they love their wife still, are devoted to their family." Emzadi said, smiling down into the case looking over the different designs.

"You should get one for Cristoff, I'm positive he would wear it with pride." She said brightly. Lucy smiled then looked up at Emzadi "The baby is due in January…would it be appropriate to get two stones for the bracelet?" She asked softly. She didn't know, but she hoped it was, honoring their lost child every way they could was something that was important to her.

"Yes…it is. Dads has an Opal on it for Zens October birth and always has." She said quietly. Lucy smiled brightly, and brought the mood back up, focusing on selecting a band and chain for her husband.

She watched for them then and noted she saw them on many men, asking if there was something similar for women she got a grin from Emzadi "Women get a tattoo, usually on their neck, over their heart or someplace visible, I plan to have mine on my neck." Emzadi declared and Evergreen smiled, she was finding like Lucy she very much liked how Boscans viewed their women.

They were meeting Cristoff and Zen at the White Sea guild hall for dinner so hurried down town, Lucy smiling, she was going to get one of those tattoos, her mind was made up, she just had to get Xally and them to go with her again, Cristoff wouldn't let her out of his sight unless she was with someone he trusted.

They were laughing together, coming to the Guild when Emzadi and Xally slowed, staring at a large white car with the seal of the royal family on the doors. "The Princess…" Emzadi growled and they picked up their pace. Lucy frowned "What? What about her?! Didn't she help us get Zen? Lent us her airship and everything?" She couldn't understand why the sisters would look so concerned.

"She also invokes the old law giving her right to demand the "attendance" of unpromised men and our Princess as the first born of the King was trained for battle to protect the kingdom, she was in several clan wars and it…made her brutal, when she takes men now she likes to chain them, whip them before she pleasures herself and them. Your husband was one of her favorites to take. Technically, a man can still say no to her, but doing so would bring shame on his family, murmurs of disloyalty denying the crown princess her right to seek a husband who would stand to become the King at Kurinos side when she is coronated queen." Xally explained.

"But…I thought there was a Prince?" Lucy frowned, she was sure the King of Bosco had a son, two daughters and a son, she'd read that somewhere.

"Yes but he was second born, the first born child inherits the throne by law, male or female, this is Bosco remember." Emzadi said. "Kurino being the first born is the heir to the throne. She's a great leader, I can't say she's not, and she will be a great Queen for Bosco, but her tastes in pleasure run dark and brutal, she takes domination far beyond healthy limits."

Emzadi was a powerful woman herself, and had a very dominant personality, she wouldn't deny some of the men who shared her bed left with some marks now and then, but she kept it to a minimum, Kurino had just a few days ago taken their older brother Kaleb, and according to Gaza, it had taken healers a few hours to assure he wouldn't be littered with scars from how heavily Kurino had taken the whip to him. They never told their father, her brothers didn't, Cristoff had returned many times from Kurinos bed almost too injured to walk, and never said a word to their father, bore it silently. It didn't happen often, Kurino had a whole country of men to sift through, she didn't come to the Pradesh brothers often, but both Kaleb and Bickslow had been with her since their return from Pergrande and the princess wasn't above reminding them how much she had helped, she was trying to find out why Arman had called in such large favors, what the family had done in Pergrande, suspected it had to be huge since Lucy had been nearly killed and lost one of the twins.

So Kaleb and Bickslow had gone without comment when summoned to attend the Princess, first Bickslow, because Kurino had never had him what with him fleeing Bosco to avoid persecution over his magic. She'd covered his eyes with a silken mask, hadn't been as heavy handed as she was with Kaleb a few days later, but Cristoff had silently spent a good amount of time making sure Bickslow wouldn't have scars to show for his "service" to the Princess.

She hid it all behind the law that gave her the right to demand it while she was searching for a husband. Had done so for the last few years.

Farron was on her list, usually he simply denied her requests, she wouldn't dare to try and get her father involved with that, her father favored the eldest Pradesh son too much for his exceptional service to the country. She flirted with danger as it was by forcing Cristoff, he was a knight, if he wanted to fight her requests, he could cause trouble because of his position with the Royal guard, but like the rest of Bosco, Kurino believed Zen had died long ago.

Hiding him from her was something none of the family believed they could manage for long, Arman wasn't even trying to really, he just wasn't bringing his sons return from the grave up yet, Pergrande had been threatened already, the King was already furious with them over the assassin being sent into his country, that had attacked a pregnant woman and killed an unborn child.

Learning they had also stolen the son of a beloved Ambassador and one of the kings closest friends and made him into a slave for more than 20 years would be enough to drive the king to take more drastic measures to bring Pergrande fully to heel, to force the brutal country to mend it's dark and horrific ways. Bosco didn't like at all how Pergrande treated their people, how Pergrande treated other countries people, but a direct assault on Boscos own would be unforgivable, especially one so heinous as what they had done to Zen.

Bosco had the alliances and support from other nations more than enough to give Pergrande one hell of a war too, to possibly end the country for good.

But war was costly, thousands would die, blood would flow in rivers and Arman wanted to avoid that, he was, at his heart, a man of peace, he'd worked his whole life for it. He wanted the Pergrandian kings blood to flow for what he had done, but he wasn't willing to walk his beloved country into war over it, risk it yes, he'd done that decisively, but he was trying to keep a low profile and the longer he could keep Zen off of Kurinos radar, the easier it would be to explain…once he figured out how to.

That a car bearing the royal families emblems was in front of the White Sea guild branch in Pelerno wasn't really all that exceptional, the Palace was located just outside the city, the Royal family lived here, emissaries from the palace did bring job requests to the guild, but they usually didn't arrive in Royal limousines.

Once inside they didn't get too far before Emzadi stopped short within the main hall "Fuck…" The woman growled softly. Lucy stepped beside her so she could see.

Almost dead center of the hall Cristoff stood with Kaleb and Zen, and before them, in traditional Boscan veils, glossy black hair hanging down her back, deep green eyes narrowed, was Kurino, her attendants behind and at her side, she was standing scarce inches from Zen, who was meeting her look defiantly, his amethyst eyes rebellious and dangerous.

Kurino had been stunned when she'd seen him, she had come to the guild for a few reasons, mostly to harass Kaleb more, congratulate Cristoff on his marriage, which she resented truthfully, the Lunar Dragon Slayer was one of her favorite bedmates, his resilience and stamina were not met by many and he was, like all of Armans sons, stunningly attractive and…well endowed.

The one she'd wanted most had always been Farron, likely, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it, because he was out of her reach and she couldn't figure out a way to maneuver him into her bed without a blatant marriage offer to Arman demanding a formal bedding to find out if theirs could be a good match. But she couldn't get away with her less acceptable pleasures if everything was done formally, no, that had to be kept behind shadows and closed doors, held behind lips kept tight for the sake of family honor and position.

Kurino was determined to find a man of immense strength, who could face anything, she sought more than a husband, she was seeking the man who would rule at her side, with the Warrior Princess of Bosco. She had plans for her rein, and needed a man who would be as strong or stronger than she was, as willing to do anything for the future of Bosco.

So she was brutal with men, she'd been to war herself, fought for Bosco, led armies, bore the tattoo of the Holy Order over her left breast and she had earned it like any other knight had. She had witnessed, endured the atrocities of war personally, and did not believe her husband could be a normal noble.

A mage herself, she used wind and air magic. She would have a mage for a husband and he had to be strong, devoted to Bosco, passionate, things that had her circling the Pradesh brothers, ever returning to them. Kaleb, master of White Sea, a wizard saint already, had the strength and power she sought, the ability to endure anything, but he had strong morals, lines he would not cross and that gave her pause with him. Bickslow was out, his magic alienated him from the people, though she would freely admit, the man was very good in bed.

Cristoff was married now, she'd been hesitating with him because of that soft heart he had, his empathy as a healer. He had the strength and power, and she had dearly enjoyed him in her bed and knew as a woman he would make her a fine husband, but she needed more than just what her own heart could be happy with.

Farron too, though he certainly had the connections to walk into leadership with ease, had a softness to him, lines he likely would not cross and to Kurino, the future safety and prosperity of Bosco could have no line too much to cross to ensure.

Vander had recently caught her interest, the youngest Pradesh served the Steel Council but maintained his independent guild mage status, remaining an active member of White Sea and refusing to contract fully with the government in spite of pressure to do so. He was, Kurino knew, a skilled and deadly covert operative for Bosco, he had no lines he wouldn't cross and he was attractive, with his wavy black hair and wicked wine colored eyes.

She'd planned to lay down a job request for him today, one that would bring him to her, she had a job for him, and while he did it, she planned to get him into her bed and taste him thoroughly, find out if he had all she was after. He was young, but she didn't mind that, he was old enough.

But when she had seen Kaleb and Cristoff with the man before her, there had been no mistake at all he was one of Armans children, he looked so much like his father, had his hair been black and his eyes green, he could have been a young Arman Pradesh.

She had walked in as Kaleb was setting White Seas guild emblem into the mans skin on his left pectoral, feasted her eyes on muscle and skin and the distinct swirls and black eagle of the same clan Armans wife had been born to. She knew, with no doubt, the man was Arman ad Ganeir Pradesh' son, but it wasn't possible. Ganeir had died in Pergrande with their younger son when Farron was three.

Yet this man had the mahogany colored hair like Farron did, and was the image of his father, with intense deep purple eyes that met hers fearlessly, defiantly when he saw his brothers react to her. He had to be a Pradesh son…had to be, Arman had been an only child and Tesso had no children, this man couldn't have come from any but Arman and Ganeir…

"Who is this?" She had demanded and at Kalebs hesitation she'd instantly focused, instantly determined she would know every detail of what was happening. Kaleb and Bickslow had both been tight lipped when she'd had them and it had angered her, driven her to seek out more information and she'd found none but an attendant of her ship, Charly, who had spoken of the purple eyed son of Arman Pradesh and his delightful lack of experience with sex.

That had set off alarms in Kurinos head, Arman had access to the finest Sudapah Bosco had to offer, his sons and daughters were all incredibly skilled and educated in pleasure because of it, no grown son of his should lack those skills.

Aside from that though, nothing, until this moment, and now she was staring into eyes like jewels, that held a savage edge to them beyond anything she'd met before, and she had fought the rebellions of clans, faced the feral people of the Grass Sea.

There was no fear, no hint in him of it, he exuded pure raw, carnal malice, fearless, ferocious, his magic was immense, she could feel it, and the unrestrained defiance and lack of respect for her in his gaze both angered and, excited her.

"Princess…this is the newest member of White Sea, Zen. Zen has been…away for a while, only recently returned to Bosco. Zen, her highness…Princess Kurino Endivosh." Kaleb drew Zens eyes from Kurino, and while he saw understanding flash across the dark amethyst eyes, there was no change in how he looked back at the Princess a moment later.

Zen had stood before royalty before, fought for their entertainment, he'd fucked Princess', hell, he'd fucked a couple of Queens. He didn't give a shit what her title was, respect was something he didn't hand out, people earned it from him and this Noble woman was no different from the ones he'd made writhe and moan beneath him, who had tried to buy everything from sex to murder with jewels and money and their bodies, who had laughed and clapped their hands watching him kill, watching him bleed, until she proved otherwise.

That she made his brothers both recoil and look uneasy only added to his distrust and disdain for her. He would never bow to someone because of a title they held, he'd learned too well they meant nothing about the character of who held them.

He knew they were trying to keep him somewhat hidden, and he knew why, but he would not back down, would not lie or kiss a noble ass just to spare himself hardship, he'd do some of it to protect his family, but to him, the war his father wanted to prevent with Pergrande was inevitable, Pergrande hated Bosco and all it stood for, despised it and its culture and the King joked often about having the Boscan Kings daughters as slaves, how he would force them to fuck animals for his entertainment, let Berserkers have them because they would not be worthy of actual Pergrandian men.

Pergrandes king wanted Boscos people as slaves, relished breaking the strong spirits of their women. All of his personal slaves were women stolen from Bosco and he bragged about that at the Coliseum, Zens hearing missed little. Bosco could not avoid fighting Pergrande forever, Pergrande just cared too little about avoiding the conflict. They would try not to fall into it over small things, but if Bosco thought Pergrande was going to change their ways without being forced? They were wrong.

He loved his father, appreciated his passion as a diplomat and a man of peace, but Zen grew up in a bloodbath, in the heart of Pergrande, a slave to its true nature. He didn't fear war, but he wouldn't rush into any battle mindlessly, he'd learned too well the value of prudence and planning, measured violence. But he knew Pergrande, and knew Bosco and Pergrande were opposites in too many ways that affronted each other.

He'd been told a little about this Princess, first in line for the Boscan throne. When Bosco came under the rein of a Queen instead of a King, Pergande would lose all reservations about destroying it. Her haughty confidence was thrilling, but it wouldn't spare her Pergrandes hatred, it would make it worse.

"Zen what? What is your family name?" She demanded and Zen knew it was over before it had gotten much time, he wouldn't lie, would not hide, he was finally with his family and he was damn well proud of who he was. Consequences be damned.

"Pradesh, I am Zen Pradesh, Cristoff and Kaleb are my brothers…Princess." He replied coldly and saw Kurinos eyes widen, saw confusion, then she narrowed those emerald eyes, "I will have you attend me, Zen Pradesh, I have much to ask you." She said firmly, the guards with her instantly leveled their weapons, making clear choices were not available.

Zen bristled, eyes narrowing "I've done nothing wrong, you've no right to demand anything of me." He retorted and fire started to flow through his veins when she scoffed at that. "I am the crown princess of Bosco, citizen, I may take any man I wish to attend me, to entertain me, to talk with me and answer my questions, have you been away so long you don't know your own countries laws?" She demanded. He glanced at Cristoff and Kaleb who were looking at Kurino with anger, but that anger was laced with fear, he could damn well smell it, it couldn't be.

"Is this true?" He demanded and Kaleb nodded instantly. "The Crown Princess has the right by old law to pull any unpromised male to serve her as she sees fit." Kaleb replied and by his tone Zen knew he didn't like it. "That's what happened to you…why Cristoff had to work so hard healing those whip marks…YOU did that to my brother?!" He snarled and stepped up to Kurino angrily, the guards rushed forward but Zen was far faster than then and far better conditioned for swift responses to attacks.

Black wings snapped out and slammed two of the guards aside, sending them hurtling to the far walls of the hall and crashing against them as he slapped aside a swinging sword, sidestepped it, and rammed a knee into the mans gut wrenching the sword from his hand as he went down and swinging it past the Princess in front of him so hard and fast her hair swirled around her as he parried the sword of the fourth guard, knocked it from the mans grasp, grabbed him by his collar and tossed him aside like he weighed nothing then stood towering over the glaring Princess, eyes flashing as he saw the blade pressed to her throat in her steady grasp.

"You dare attack the Crown Princess?" She hissed.

"Princess, if I had attacked you, you'd be dead, I just brought your dogs to heel, you took a whip to my brother…I am certain no law allows you to do what you did to him, Crown Princess or not, does your Daddy know how his little girl treats his people?" He sneered back and saw her falter, saw the little flash of fear, uncertainty that told him volumes.

She was abusing her power and the King didn't know. He understood Boscos King was a man on honor that loved his people, and the King probably wouldn't like finding out how his daughter was treating the men an old law allowed her to force into her bed. He wasn't sure why his brothers allowed her to do it either, but he had his suspicions social pressures, their fathers position in the government, Farrons position, the families reputation, all things he knew little about yet, played a part. Things Zen had never had to worry about, but things he knew, for his families sake, he had to consider.

Still, glaring into the Princesses eyes, he had no intention of being abused for her entertainment, he'd spent a lifetime as a slave, never again and he didn't give a damn if that meant his non-existent reputation suffered. He'd have to play this out carefully though, he couldn't risk the family he'd just gotten back to, they had suffered enough for his sake.

"You WILL come with me Zen Pradesh, or my father will hear about you attacking me and your brothers allowing it, Kaleb could be stripped of his position, Cristoff exiled from the Knights, your father shamed and you imprisoned or put to death for raising your hand to the Princess." She snarled then and he realized he'd already gone too far.

His eyes remained hard but he stepped back, dropped the sword he'd taken and as two more guards ran in, called by the Princess' attendants she held her hand up to stop them as they drew their weapons, smiling at Zen.

"Smart choice. Put him in my car with me, Master Kaleb you will see my unconscious guards sent to the Palace. I won't be mentioning any of this misunderstanding…as long as Zen satisfies my curiosity." She smiled, and turned, Zen accepting falling in behind her and following her from the building.

Once the door of the car closed him into the back with Kurino he had a moment to note she'd sent her guards to sit in the front on the other side of a black barrier, her two attendants sat on the opposite side facing them, looking at the floor and Kurino herself settled into the seat beside him.

She stared at him for a moment, then, when the car started moving she lunged, slamming him back against the side of the car, on top of him so fast even his responses couldn't prevent it.

"Nobody defies me!" She snarled the blade back at his throat, he smiled at her, defiance radiating from him, her relaxed his body under her, saw her eyes lose a little of their intensity gaining a hint of triumph and the moment he felt the blades pressure lessen, he moved, faster than she could react, slapping the blade from her hand and wrenching her wrist behind her back.

"You'll find I don't bow down mindlessly to anyone…princess." He almost spat her title at her and she glared at him.

"Release me!" She demanded.

"Get off of me and I will." He replied and she slid to the side and he released her wrist, but caught it again a moment later when she went to slap him.

He lunged in, so close his nose brushed alongside hers "I will not be beaten Princess, if you're thinking you'll play your twisted little games with me you're in for a shock." He warned.

"Are you refusing me?!" She demanded. Zen narrowed his eyes "I've been told a little about you, warned, I'm not saying no, but I will have limits you will respect, I am still a free citizen of this country, and I will not suffer for your pleasure…Princess."

"I could have you executed." She sneered.

"Not before I got a trial, and your father would sure be interested in knowing how you abuse that law." He replied and she glared at him.

She slid back to her seat, fuming. Nobody defied her like this, nobody ever had, his brothers served without question, did as she bade them and his family enjoyed the favor of the crown but that didn't seem to concern him. It made no sense, Armans children all were raised understanding the importance of strategic obedience, Kaleb dodged her sometimes, Farron had actually defied her for years she realized, adding him to his brother as the only men she could think of to do so.

He was defying her, but he was here, said he wasn't telling her "no" but trying to put limits on her?! She'd test his fiery spirit, she'd get what she wanted, both in answers and in his flesh. He was as stunning as all of the Pradesh men, that he was the image of his father adding to his appeal, she'd admired Arman Pradesh her entire life, always thought him a greatly handsome and attractive man.

Because of his position, his status as a friend of her father, she couldn't proposition him, request his service, he couldn't be considered a suitor, but this mysterious son certainly could. This son, unlike Farron, she could take.

He'd even given her leverage by taking out her guards, something that had shocked her.

Her guards were powerful, fast, they were knights of the Holy order and he'd taken out four of them in less than a minute. Four of the top knights in the order.

Those wings…long black wings she'd seen emerge from him, that hit her guards with so much force she'd seen their armor crack. She seen mages with wings, mages that could fly, but that had been impressive how he'd used them with such power and precision.

"So what questions do you wish me to answer Princess?" He asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"When we are in the palace, in my chambers, we will talk, and then, you will serve me, pleasure me." She said firmly.

He narrowed those eyes again "Sex is never forced on anyone in Bosco Princess." He said.

"I can demand it." She snapped.

He smirked "You're beautiful, why would you need to demand it? Why not just take men willing to warm your bed? I'm sure there would be plenty for Boscos Crown Princess. What would make you chose forcing a man over taking the willing ones? You can't seriously think a man forced will give you greater pleasure, or be willing to marry you since you toss that law that lets you insist on sex before a marriage offer around as your way to force men to your bed." He was smiling, amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

She glared at him "My reasons are none of your concern." She snapped.

"I disagree, Princess, since you seem to be intending to force me into your bed, you won't by the way. Farron lined out that law to me when he warned me about you. My brothers have their reasons for submitting but I am not like them, I submit to no one, nobody has ever broken me Princess, and believe me, many have tried and with far worse things than some grossly abused law taken out of context." He was smiling again.

"Where have you been? Why have I not seen you before now?" She demanded suddenly.

Zens smile fell and her own lips found theirs, happy to turn the table on him.

"I have not been in Bosco." He replied and she scoffed "Evasion? What happened to the defiant man who all but spat in my face a moment ago? You fear the truth?" She demanded.

They arrived, and her own guard opening the door ended the exchange. She strode from the car, anger quickening her steps. She would get her answers, she had interrogated men before, tortured them to get information she needed, she couldn't go that far, he was a free citizen of Bosco, the son of one of her fathers closest friends, she did have to tread carefully, but he didn't need to know that.

His name bothered her, she remembered it somehow but the memory was evading her and she couldn't figure out why. She'd not seen Bickslow for years either but remembered him and why he didn't live in Bosco anymore readily enough.

She had the guards take positions outside her chambers, bringing in her attendants and handmaids that all went about preparing things like they usually did.

Zens eyes narrowed as he saw some of what they were doing but he took a seat across from her when she sat down, keeping his senses alert. The Princess hadn't earned his trust any better than his respect yet. He admitted her stepping up and putting a blade to his throat after he took out her guards was bold, no woman he'd met short of possibly his sisters and Lucy would ever have had the courage to do something like that.

But then, this wasn't a beaten and abused slave girl either. Kurino was the crown princess of Bosco, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why she forced herself on men, she was beautiful, with her long black hair and dark green eyes, her body was toned and curvy, and she knew how to hold a blade too, which had, if he thought about it, sparked a modicum of respect for her in him.

"Where, exactly, have you been, no more evasions, you promised me no lies." She said. He narrowed his eyes "I promised nothing. But I don't lie, it isn't in me to do so." He retorted. "I was in Pergrande. I returned to Bosco over a month ago…aboard your liner." He admitted. He saw no point in hiding anything, the Princess, whether she knew it or not, had been instrumental in his Families successful rescue of him, he owed her, not that he would tell her so.

She had allowed Tesso to participate, had smoothed over the requests he'd made, the requests his father had made. She, as the Crown Princess, was the Commander of the Holy order of Knights. Knowing that, he had already resolved to be honest with her and just pray she didn't run to her father with everything.

"Pergrande?! What the hell were you doing there?!" She demanded, narrowing her eyes. Arman Pradesh had no ties in Pergrande, as far as Kurino knew, the man hated Pergrande after it had taken his wife….and son.

She hesitated, on the edge of a memory and knowing it.

"I wasn't there willingly Princess, I escaped with my families help." He replied and it all clicked, Zen Pradesh.

"You…you're the one that died with Ganier…" She breathed, Her father had told them, for years reminded them that Bosco wouldn't seek diplomatic relations with Pergrande, Pergrande would either come and ask, apologize for what happened to the Boscan embassy and his good friends wife and child, or Bosco would remain cold to the country and her airships would not serve it.

"I didn't die…I survived, my magic somehow protected me, Pergrande took me, I was in the Berserk labs until I was 10 then I was given to the Pits of Romell and became a Gladiator where I have fought until a little over a month ago when my family rescued me." He replied clamly, face emotionless.

Kurino stared at him in shocked silence then her eyes narrow and fire lit her green eyes. "They TOOK you! Instead of handing you over to our knights when they came? A child of Bosco! The son of our Ambassador they stole you from your family and your country and made you a slave! A Boscan child, the only survivor of that attack and instead of returning you to us, to your father who was THERE! Arman Pradesh was there for nearly a month after the attack! My father begged him to return, to mourn, but he had to be there for the investigation so he was there, your father and they hid you from us?!" She was outraged, standing and almost screaming in fury.

The insult! The absolute disrespect and audacity! Not only did they do next to nothing to help the investigation, they stole a baby from the remains of his mother, knowing his father was there, stole him away and sent him to the Berserker labs! LIED, said noboy was found…then kept him, did Gods knew what nightmarish things to him…" She looked at him, met strong confident eyes, not the eyes of a broken slave, yet he'd spent his life in slavery, the way the Pergrandians disdained Bosco and Boscans there was no way they treated him well.

Her eyes went to the ruby in his ear and she remembered that too, had seen pictures of Armans wife wearing that Ruby earring and its mate. How did he have that? All they had given Arman of Ganeirs remains was her wedding and engagement rings, telling him nothing else was left, but here sat the son believed dead in that attack wearing his mothers earring, how could he still have that?!

"They put it in my ear when I was small and yes, I had to fight to keep it. They used to taunt me about that being all that was left of my mother." He told her. Kurino was shaking she was so furious.

"An act of such horrible disrespect, such disregard…it can't be allowed to go un-answered." She said in a deadly tone.

"It already did, for 22 years Princess. I hate Pergrande more than you, I promise you that, but your father has already slapped them hard recently, more would bring war." He said.

"War that is deserved! Bosco would crush Pergrande, we could make that king come to heel! Explain how he let this happen!" She snarled.

"He didn't let it happen, he MADE it happen. Pergrande hates Bosco, the King sneers at our country, you know he keeps only stolen Boscan women as his personal slaves? He enjoys breaking the spirit Boscan women have. Pergrande holds women as less valuable than dogs, they hate our culture, it's an insult to them that they have to deal with women that dare look them in the face when they talk to them." He said bitterly, narrowing his eyes on her "They were never going to work with us, lured us into building an Embassy at our expense and killed everyone we put into it as an affront to their beliefs, turned the embassy into a brothel and slave market just out of spite. They made me wear my hair long, made me fight near naked many times so my clan markings showed, I grew up learning about Bosco through the disgusted sneers of all the Pergrandians who hate our country and enjoyed making me suffer because I was Boscan. They would joyfully enslave every last one of us and feed our women to the Berserker pits starting with you and your sister."

Kurino gaped at him for a few moments then snapped her mouth shut and glared "You know this?" She demanded.

"Yes, I was told over and over again my entire life Princess, a few times by the king himself while he had guards beat and torture me for his amusement. He liked to tell me how he'd arranged to spit in the face of Bosco, and taken me as a trophy." He said darkly. The memory of his first meeting with Pergrandes King was nightmarish, how the man had enjoyed watching him beaten, chained to the railing of the balcony overlooking the coliseum, he had his guards rape him while he told him the story that first time. Zen had been 15. His growing rage had finally caused his magic to break free of the restraints and his wings had cut the man fucking him in half before beheading the other two and had trainers not been near with whips and steel pronged ropes, he would have killed the King that day, he certainly tried to.

The mages beside the king through had stopped him, but their mind control was frail, slipped fast, and it was the trainers who ultimately saved the king, finally rendering Zen unconscious. He'd woke in his cage, bleeding heavily from far too many injuries, barely able to move broken legs and broken arms but his magic had saved him, healed him enough he survived until his owner had been allowed to bring healers that set his broken limbs and pulled him back together.

The king had admired his spirit, had been determined to see it broken, but Zen had endured, and sat now looking at his future Queen defiantly, gauging her, wondering if she was strong enough to face the nightmare that Pergrande was.

"I am sorry we failed you." She said and he blinked in surprise at her.

"We should have kept up the investigation…I was young when it happened but I do remember it. My father pressured the Commander of the knights to keep up, your uncle Tesso did too but the Commander was…weak…afraid, she was intimidated by the Pergrandian hatred she had to endure, didn't want to continue to deal with it, so after a week the investigation was closed, your father was forced to return to Bosco because the former commander of the Knights saw no reason to deeply investigate the attack when there were no survivors to answer to other than your father." She said and Zen sighed, a lifetime as a slave because one person in the right position didn't want to deal with rude Pergrandians.

"I'd love to thank her some time." He said bitterly. Kurino smiled and snorted, a very unfeminine and improper sound for a princess. "She died a couple of years ago or I'd arrange that." She said darkly.

"So…Arman kept this all quiet because he didn't want to enrage my father, I'm betting that assassin wasn't here just randomly sent to kill a highly regarded family either." She said, sitting again and eyeing him with a wry smile.

He returned it and she bit the inside of her cheek, he really was stunning, his lips were smooth, looked very inviting, and his dark purple shirt still hung open, he'd never buttoned it after getting his guild emblem, muscular well sculpted bodies were not unfamiliar to her, his just appealed even more because she knew what it had endured, that all of it hadn't broken the spirit she could see burning behind those dark eyes.

"He was sent to see if I had returned to Bosco after my escape from the Coliseum." He replied. "Was in the process of preparing to kill me when Lucy walked in because she heard me making odd noises…I was trapped in a nightmare the assassin was keeping me in."

"I'm sure your father is helping you to get back into life here in Bosco now…I…will not stir anything up, you have my word." Kurino said firmly and Zen smiled again, she liked it on him, his smiles lightened his eyes, made him look younger, took away the hard edge he had that added age to him he didn't even have. He was younger than her.

"I would thank you, but really, you're only saving Bosco trouble. I've done nothing wrong, except maybe knocking out a few of your guards…" He admitted with a smirk that made her belly flip and reminded her she really did want him.

She couldn't force a man like this though, and doubted that someone like him would really want her, he didn't seem power hungry, he would have used his escape to garner favor, which would be easy, Bosco, her father would have embraced him for escaping Pergrande unbroken by its worst. She had her appeal and she knew it, but hearing him say she was beautiful before had almost made her blush.

She'd taken that compliment a million times in stride, but from him, it had resonated somehow. "I…" She started to proposition him, she wanted him, to be in the arms of someone like him, to somehow…make up to him on some small level how their country had failed him, her house had failed him. She wasn't even keening for her usual toys either, just wanted to give pleasure to him, all she could, but she was so used to just telling men to strip and serve her she wasn't even sure how to ask.

Him refusing her would be too much of a blow too, she wouldn't admit it, but he'd eeked out respect from her with his defiance and refusal to acquiesce to her demands or let her manipulate or intimidate him. It wasn't a small thing with her either.

"You seem suddenly quiet Princess, are the questions over? Am I free to go now or was there more you wanted? I already told you I won't be commanded to your bed, I've been forced too many times, been enslaved most of my life, I no longer submit to commands I deem unjust. Like I said, you're too beautiful to be forcing men to your bed, it's…beneath you. I want to admire my future Queen, not wonder why she feels men won't willingly come to please her." He said.

"They do, but always with ulterior motives, most who come are seeking power, position, and those who don't care for those things, men I actually am interested in…well…my duties don't give me the luxury of time to spend convincing a good man I am worth the…well…entire country of responsibility that comes with me." She laughed bitterly. It was why she'd started doing this, she'd gotten sick of the greedy conniving asshats that tried to court her.

Men she liked, men she felt would be right for her, she didn't have the time to fucking win over so she started taking them, but that had backfired and she was left just stuck.

"Weak men fear things like that, not all do. You can make time Princess, it's your future, our countries future, you SHOULD make time, find men you want and pursue them, they'll be interested quickly, a woman like you is not a question about what the future would hold should a man win you, any man would know fast if he was prepared for all you come with." He smiled, finding her frustration funny in a way.

The woman brought the rein of a nation with her and couldn't find a good man…that was funny, sad…but funny.

"And if I like chaining up my men? Seeing their faces contort with pain, knowing they have no strength to fight when I finally wrap my legs around them?" She asked, it was somewhat true, she used to get a thrill out of that, out of doing what she did to the men she took. There had been satisfaction especially with the spoiled nobility and powerhungry men, she figured their sincerity wouldn't be in doubt if they endured that and still wanted her knowing, as Boscos next ruler she could force them to keep going through that for sex for the rest of their lives.

His eyes narrowed "I can maybe see that as some attempt at forcing their real desires out of them, but you really don't strike me as someone who prefers pain over pleasure…princess, and what would you do if you got a man who liked that? You know he might want to do the same to you, maybe not as extreme maybe he's submissive, but then you wouldn't put a submissive man on the throne beside you…that's not you either…no…I stick with what I said, you should stop doing it, games are beneath you and not getting you what you're after."

"You think you know what I'm after?" She scoffed at that. He was arrogant, so certain of himself and she didn't like how close to home he was actually getting, not at all.

"You aren't after a cheap fuck, if you were you could just fuck your attendants or proposition anything with a dick on the streets, most men would happily go to your bed and you fucking know it. You want to find a man worthy of ruling Bosco at your side, I get it, I'm just saying you're going about it wrong." He replied.

She frowned, "I'm not going to be lectured by you. I will keep my promise, I'll say nothing about this to my father, you….you may leave now, GUARD!" She called and in an instant the doors slammed open, her private guards hadn't liked being placed outside when she was with this man, she usually kept them in her chamber while she took men, something a few of them very much enjoyed, seeing their Princess break nobility and politicians who thought they could sweet talk their way into a throne.

"Take Mr. Pradesh back to White Sea, we are done talking." She said, rising and moving to gather up some unread letters that had been placed on the low table beside her favorite lounge.

"You know Princess, you really should try asking the men you actually want. None you've already beaten, like my brothers, your whips and chains burned those bridges, but other men…you should try men of the caliber you want when they aren't in chains under a whip. Maybe even fucking talk to them instead of treating them like Pergrandians treat their women." He spat out the last and stood, his long legs carrying him swiftly from her and she watched him, more than a little horrified by what he'd just implied.

Zen watched the white car pull away, almost laughing at the dark glowers Kurinos guards levelled on him before they were gone. Once inside the Guild hall Kaleb was on him within seconds wide eyed and he narrowed his eyes, feeling his brothers magic trying to probe him. Decades he'd spent repelling the best mind control mages and devices, drugs and spells Pergrande had, Kaleb though was as powerful as all hell so blocking him out was an instant head ache.

He'd already had one when he'd walked in too, fucking Kurino either used or had an attendant that used some form of mind magic too and he'd been blocking that out the whole time he was with her.

"Are you…what happened?!" Kaleb asked, not used to having to ask but he had to admit, Zen could slam up walls even he struggled to get around and he knew Zen always sensed when he did that so withdrew his magic quickly when the dark eyes came to his.

"She wanted to know who I was and where I had been…I told her and before you lose your shit, no, she's not telling her father, or at least she promised she wouldn't, you know her better than I do, does she keep her promises?" He asked, walking with Kaleb toward the offices for the branch, seeing Cristoff and Lucy waiting for them by Kalebs office door both with worried looks.

"She usually does…I've never known her not to…that's all that happened…just talk?" Kaleb asked as they went into the office, Cristoff closed the door behind them, sitting beside Lucy on the loveseat while Zen sat back in one of the reclining chairs across from Kaleb who sat behind his desk frowning.

"Just talk, she wanted sex, told me she'd "have me" but I told her nobody forced me to do things anymore and…she agreed not to so, here I am…woman's…strange, gorgeous and good with a blade." He summarized.

Kaleb and Cristoff stared at him in amazement. "Well…I…I guess that's good…" Cristoff managed.

Zen narrowed his eyes on his brothers "I'm fine, nothing terrible happened, she's not going to come after me for taking her guards down, she just wanted to know what Dad had needed her airship for and why all of you were being so tight lipped about it, she's apparently more curious than a cat." He observed and his calm voice seemed to soothe his worried brothers.

Lucy smiled "It's a woman thing, if we know you're hiding something we're relentless about finding out what it is. It's a female compulsion, comes with the uterus." She declared earning a smile from Kaleb and laughs from Cristoff and Zen.

"Good to know. Now, if I'm excused here, I've got a class to get to." Zen said, standing. His family watched him go, Kaleb returning to his work, immensely relieved nothing requiring their family to ultimately flee the country had happened.

Zen had a pretty full schedule that developed over the following couple of months. He was taking languages at home with his father and Farron, working on his healing magic with Cristoff and Wendy, who had come from Fiore to stay until the baby was born so she could work with Cristoff and also help keep an eye on Lucy.

His main magic was becoming refined and between Kaleb and the master of light magic for the guild who taught the discipline and Tesso who was helping him work out his apparently remarkable talent with holy magic which was powerfully involved in every bit of the magic he did be it light or healing he was becoming, according to Kaleb, one of the strongest mages the guild had and fast.

His magic replenishment after a lifetime of developing to keep him alive under heavy magic depleting bonds and cages, was the fastest anyone had ever seen. He had also gone from taking a weapons class just to see how his skills measured up, to teaching them when the guilds chief instructor couldn't keep up with him, not even close, with any weapon he was handed.

His hand to hand combat skills were also better than anyone else the guild had but he refused to teach that, uncomfortable with prolonged bits of time he'd have to stand close to people. He limited the weapons teaching he did to the best the guild had, people who usually taught others too, he'd let the man who'd been teaching the classes keep that privilege, wanting to keep a little more to himself, he liked people, but he'd been isolated most of his life and needed his space, which he found was hard to keep at the guild.

He took to sitting outside in the guilds garden area near the pool. There were a variety of blossoming trees out there and one in particular had thick lush grass that grew all around it. Every day after his magic training with Kaleb he grabbed a coffee and something to eat and went out to sit under the tree and read. He was still researching his magic, now that his reading had gotten up to where he was comfortable doing so.

Kaleb had a lot of books that referred to Archangels, but there was precious little as far as details went. Just a couple of days after she had hauled him to the palace, the Princess had shown up at the guild again, this time with only one attendant on her heels and a hooded cloak that was supposed to be hiding who she was Zen imagined, but there was no mistaking her scent, the Princess smelled of roses and cinnamon and Zen caught it immediately.

He also caught her seeing him, recognizing him and trying to step out of sight as he crossed the hall from the little coffee counter to head outside to his usual reading spot, coffee in one hand, a couple of books in the other, hair still damp from his shower.

He'd smirked slightly as she followed him, he could tell she had some training, and that by herself she might actually be decent and stealthy movement, but her attendant was ridiculously heavy footed.

He slid down to sit against the trunk of "his" tree and settled his long legs stretching them out before bending a knee to support the hand holding his book.

Not looking up he chuckled "You know, if not for your attendant there, you'd only be mostly obvious…princess."

There was a sigh and a moment later she was sitting down before him pushing the hood of her cloak back frowning and casting a glare at her servant.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked mildly, eyes scanning the cover of the book he held and noting what it was "Ancient Holy Magics"

"You have a distinct scent and I have enhanced senses. What are you doing at the Guild again? Come to round up some poor bastard for a beat fest?" He asked, it wasn't the kindest thing to say, but he really didn't have a filter yet, his father and brothers were trying to get one into him, but he didn't see the point and besides, Vander and Bickslow really didn't have one either and they seemed to function just fine.

She glared at him. "No!...I…I'm taking a break from that, I've decided to try other methods out, but I'm not here for anything like that, I just came to post a couple of job requests." She said.

He lifted his eyes from his book and looked at her.

"Why not have your lead footed servant handle that, or a guard or something? You don't need to run errands, you're a Princess." He couldn't see royalty running mundane errands.

"Because I like to get out, and the jobs aren't serious, just things I need done I'd rather not have documented and scrutinized by the palace if you must know. Why are you out here?" She asked, waving a hand at their general area "Wouldn't the library be a better place to read?"

"Not for me, I spent my life in a cage underground, only got out a few hours a day into the coliseum to train and that wasn't exactly peaceful or quiet. I like it out here, I prefer being outside if I have a choice so I come out here every day now to read in between classes." He explained.

His sudehpah came to the guild now for his work with her. The first one Farron had set him up with had passed him to another, who had also passed him to another. Apparently, while he was still new and inexperienced by Boscan standards, the Sudehpah were not used to working with grown young men. The first one had admitted to Arman she was getting to…enjoy Zen too much and couldn't retain her objective detachment.

His father had smiled at him wryly when he'd told him. Zen didn't care, to him it was important education, lessons all Boscans went through that he was lacking and he valued it too much to worry about who taught him.

The second one hadn't lasted three lessons, on the third visit she'd decided to work with him on angling his depths when he was inside a woman, she'd laid back on his bed and beckoned him "Allright then, I want you to push into me slowly, sudden penetrations aren't part of this today…" She had said and he'd done just what she'd said, pushing her knees up and sliding into her.

"Oh…oh Gods…" She'd groaned and after two thrusts she'd come and been thoroughly embarrassed and had tried to get him to an end but he hadn't given out in spite of actual effort on her part and then she'd just let go, he'd thoroughly enjoyed the whole thing, having a woman who was so into what they were doing, it had gone from a lesson to just pure sex and she was gasping and struggling to catch her breath after her second orgasm followed shortly by his first.

She'd ended the session there, and he'd lazily laid on his bed and watched her hurry from his room, too relaxed at that point to care. His father had knocked on his door a little while later, reporting with a smirk that this Sudehpah would be speaking to her superiors about getting him set up with another.

The order had then arranged for his lessons to be at the Guild, in one of the steam rooms of the bath hall, and he no longer had a Sudehpah assigned to him, he got different ones now based on what he was learning that week. It helped the Sudehpah stay detached and objective apparently.

So he came to the guild each day, worked out, trained with Kaleb, showered and went outside to read until he was due to meet his Sudehpah. After that, another shower followed by a Boscan history class he was taking at the University a couple of blocks away then he went home to study language with his father or Farron and usually Lucy.

It kept his days full and busy.

"What classes are you taking?" Kurino asked, genuinely interested, she'd been wondering how Arman was handling bringing his son back into the regular world. Had thought about calling the Ambassador and offering help with tutors, she'd had some of the finest and could easily arrange for them to be available to Zen.

"Magic and weapons in the morning after my work out with Cristoff, then I read, then I see the Sudehpah, after that Boscan history at the University then languages when I get home usually followed by some healing work with Cristoff before bed." He replied, seeing no reason not to tell her, he didn't care if she knew, he was past being ashamed of his lack of education, now he was just working hard playing catch up.

He knew he was doing all he could, he was a little frustrated at times, but years in a cage had taught him patience.

"You see a sudehpah?!" She asked in surprise. He didn't look up from his book but sighed "Yes, not like I had the chance when I was 10 remember?" He asked pointedly and Kurino frowned slightly.

It made sense, of course, every Boscan worked with a sudehpah around their induction age, she certainly had, she'd had three of them, and trained with them for almost 4 years, far more than the usual 2 most Boscans took, but she'd wanted to be sure in her skills and knowledge because at the time she'd been thinking she wanted a foreign husband one day.

That idea she had discarded though, only a Boscan should ever sit on the Boscan throne. She would find a Boscan husband.

"I have limited experience with sex, most of it not pleasant the rest with slave women thrown into my cage with me after I had won a fight and pleased the crowds, more than half of them though were terrified so I didn't touch them." He admitted, again because he just saw no reason not to be honest.

Kurino probably should know how bad Pergrande was, and Zen could certainly tell her.

"Weren't you encouraged to take them?" She asked and he shrugged "Naturally, but I never forced my attentions on anyone, I always let them choose." He said it pointedly, looking hard at her and Kurino huffed, looking away. "Even slaves deserve the right to say no." He added firmly.

"I told you I'm trying other things now. What is that?" She asked indicating his cup. It smelled decadent. "Cinnamon coffee with chocolate." He replied. Since discovering chocolate he'd had a thing for it and made a point of having something chocolatey every day now.

At her look he held the cup out to her and she smiled faintly, taking a sip, her eyes widening as rich chocolate and cinnamon flooded over her tongue, she could barely taste any coffee.

"Gods…I should start having coffee here." She said appreciatively. He smiled "It's not complex stuff Princess." He chuckled, taking the cup back and drinking more.

They sat and talked, Kurino helping him finish off his coffee and having to stop herself from frowning when he stood "I have to get to the Sudehpah…thanks for sitting with me though." He offered her a hand up that she took, brushing off her dress and cloak before pulling the hood back up "Gonna have to work harder on the disguise Princess, not many of the women here dress in clothes with real gold and diamonds embellishing them." He pointed out and she frowned.

"The cloak covers it." She said and he snorted "Not well enough, you almost blinded me when sunlight hit that gold on the hem while you were "sneaking" over here."

"What are you working on today with the Sudehpah?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I think it's all oral this week, never done much of it so I'm enjoying it." He admitted. Kurino bit her lip, the image of him with his face between her legs, those dark eyes looking up at her while he pleasured her made her body heat up.

"One of my favorite things, both giving and receiving." She said smiling. He smirked at her "Yeah? Well, it's only the second day of 5 and I've only been giving, but I've had women go down on me…usually liked it."

She smiled at him wickedly "I'm well studied and practiced…if you ever need a study partner…" She couldn't believe she was saying such a thing, a future Queen, but Zen had an odd effect on her. He relaxed her, made her feel…safe, yes, just that one time seeing him take down her guards, the best warriors in Bosco, had instilled in her the feeling that nothing could touch her if he was close by.

He laughed, one of the finest sounds she'd ever heard. "Well, at least you're not commanding me into chains and readying a whip huh? I'll keep your offer in mind, thank you." He said and she blushed faintly, feeling like a damn idiot when the heat came into her cheeks. She was tempted to just have her guards come get him, haul him to the palace, strip him naked and make him be with her, but after all he'd endured…she didn't want to be one more bad memory for this man.

She was his Princess, would be his Queen, and he deserved her respect, he'd damn sure earned it.

They said their farewells in the hallway that day.

Now, a couple of months later, when he went to his tree in the garden he knew he was likely to find her there, she'd shown up every day since that one, they started taking turns bringing the coffee and pastries they would enjoy while they sat, sometimes they talked, sometimes he'd bring a book out he was struggling with and she would help him, she knew more languages than his father did and that was saying something, his father spoke over 70.

Today he carried a couple of cups and found her sitting on the grass with a basket beside her that he could smell before he saw it and it smelled amazing. She had some of the best chefs in the world working at the Palace, she could always get the best damn treats he'd ever had but they alternated, tomorrow she'd bring the coffee and he'd bring the treats, something from the Guild or the bakery at the end of the block that sold really good muffins.

Food was a new thing for him too which was how the treats had come into their daily meeting by the tree.

She'd found him enjoying a cheese filled croissant and he'd admitted he'd never had one before.

"I was kept on a prescribed diet or starved for defiance my whole life Princess, not like they let us pick from a menu. If they were bulking me up for something I drank disgusting thick concoctions and ate red meat, if they wanted to trim me down it was just these nasty dark greens cooked in some vinegar. I got bread but it was always this seed bread, which wasn't terrible but it sure as hell wasn't anything like this!" He'd said.

The next day she'd arrived with a basket full of pastries.

Her visits didn't go unnoticed, Kaleb brought it up one morning during their training.

"Be careful…she doesn't do relationships." He'd warned. Zen had frowned, deflecting a searing hot ball of light with one of his wings before sending his own at Kaleb.

"There's no "relationship" Kaleb, we're friends, she likes talking to me because I'm honest with her and I don't take her shit or let her dish any out to me." He'd snapped.

She'd pointed that out early on when he'd asked her bluntly why she kept coming to see him. "Because you don't tell me what I want to hear, you're just…honest, brutally at times, and it's….refreshing. Even your brothers measure what they say around me, everybody does, it's an endless game of manipulation, but you…I can relax with, you're always an ass." She'd smirked and he'd smiled "Don't forget it." He'd snickered.

"I'm just saying be careful, I've seen Kurino just…ruin men, hell she put me in the infirmary twice…I know you're not having sex with her but…well…make sur you stick to that. Just my advice…take it for all it's worth." He'd said and Zen had smiled at him "Which is nothing." They'd said in unison and laughed.

Laughing was new to him too, there hadn't been much to laugh about in Pergrande, hell he'd barely ever even smiled, but now, there were times he laughed until it hurt and tears were running down his face. His brothers, particularly Vander and Bickslow, were seriously sarcastic smartasses and when they would get to bickering, Zen usually ended up losing his composure.

"Touch that cookie and I'll ball you up and wrap you in shadows so tight you'll be breathing through your ass." Vander had warned, he had a cookie on his plate but hadn't finished his sandwich yet and Vander had order when he ate, a priority list he followed when working through a meal, sweets were always saved for last, where as Bickslow just stuffed his face randomly and had already eaten his and Mr. Elan had threatened to cut his balls off and serve them in soup if he touched any more of them.

"You'd know best about breathing through asses." Bickslow had returned.

"Least I don't eat them." Vander smirked.

"Not what I heard." Bickslow grinned.

"Yeah? Whose ass you eating that bothers to talk to you?" Vander asked.

"Most of the Steel Council…though they usually list your dick sucking ahead of ass attendance. You need to up your game there." Bickslow nodded at him and gave him a pitying look.

Vander had lunged and Bickslow had dodged him. The two were, unless magic got involved, very evenly matched when it came to quick dexterity, Vander far outclassed Bickslow in hand to hand though and the Seith knew it, his babies hurtling in Vanders face singing "Up your game! Up your game!" So Bix could get out of his reach.

Arman hadn't set his paper down, lifted his glass of wine from the table as it jerked violently a good foot from Vander shoving it so he could get over it after Bickslow, who had slid under the table, reached up over the edge and snatched the cookie and was now pelting for the back door.

Zen, trying not to laugh because if he reacted much his brothers tended to drag him into whatever they were doing, jerked his legs out of the way as Vander came charging past him after Bickslow.

"So would you like to meet me for dinner in town tonight Zen? I was thinking we could walk the museum, there's a display of Clan weapons, some of them from your mothers clan I thought you'd enjoy seeing." His father had said calmly as his sons battled in one the back deck.

He glanced up as a blast from Bickslows babies lit up the wards on the house and shook his head but otherwise didn't even acknowledge what was happening outside.

"I'd like that." Zen had managed over "Fuck you Bixy!" outside and the answering cackle from Bickslow.

So he'd fended off Kalebs objections over him spending time with the Princess, and even dealt with Cristoff and his father having similar concerns.

"As long as you remain friends without the sex you should be fine…I love Kurino as much as I do her father, and she has helped our family tremendously over the last few years, but I'm not unaware of what she's done to your brothers and some other men and honestly, after all you've been through and how well you're doing Zen, I just want to know you won't end up another one of her trophies." His father had said, and that was all he'd said too, had dropped the subject and started into some more complex Boscan leaving Zen focusing too hard on understanding what he was saying to worry about what he had said before.

So when he handed her a tall cup of coffee, extra melted dark chocolate because she loved that, and sat down against the tree like he usually did, it was because he'd defended being there to most of his family.

He was fine with things really, he could handle Kurino, found her occasional propositions amusing, knew she did somewhat mean them too, her eyes didn't lie, she would linger on his lips, brazenly look at his crotch at times too, and he would be lying if he said she didn't tempt him at times herself.

She was beautiful, so brilliantly intelligent, dangerously sharp witted, she was going to make a fierce Queen Bosco would be proud of one day, but he would usually just cock an eyebrow or make some lewd comment back when she would drop one of her little propositions, which usually happened when she'd ask what he was working on with the Sudehpah that day.

"So, how did it go?" He asked as she handed him something wrapped in wax paper that smelled amazing.

"Disappointing. I should have chained him up and whipped him afterward, but I am trying to drop that habit." She smirked. He snorted, eying the fluffy spongy white bun the wax paper held a little suspiciously but his nose never lied to him, it really did smell good.

"Well what disappointed you?" He asked, taking an experimental bite out of the bun and moaning, it was a plain bun, but inside it was filled with juicy meat and some sort of wonderful somewhat spicy yet sweet sauce.

Kurino smiled "Your Sudehpah needs to work harder with you, men shouldn't moan like that over food." She chuckled.

"You kidding? This is better than the work we're doing this week, I mean, I'm enjoying learning erotic pressure points, but holy hell…this is…what is this?" He demanded.

"It's a Bao bun, filled with barbeque pork." She replied, taking a smiling sip of her coffee and humming, she really did love how generous with chocolate the coffee bar was here.

"So pressure points this week huh? They differ in reaction from person to person, something you'll always have to sort of get a feel for, watch responses." She said.

Zen shrugged "I have the elderly head of the order this week so it's difficult to get turned on, much as I think I'd like the content, she is spending more time on me than letting me handle her too." He'd observed this, the 70+ year old woman smiled openly every time he dropped his robe in the steam room, and was always quick to get her hands on him, she was supposed to be the best with pressure points, but time hadn't been too kind to her, and while she was plenty enthusiastic about touching his body he couldn't force himself to be as excited about hers even if she did let him have more opportunities to do so, so he'd try keeping his eyes closed and just enjoying her touch because she did know that really well.

"You should have a practice person in there then while she shows you where to touch, really…I know Elza, she's just being greedy about handling a hot young mans body, it's not fair to you." She sighed, and was honestly annoyed, Zen deserved the best education in his countries ways and she was certain Elza was just having a grand time being able to handle a sexy thing like Zen when she was usually just teaching Sudehpah the intricacies of their craft.

"Maybe, not sure she'd be ok with that…is that normal even? Having someone other than the Sudehpah in the lesson?" He asked seriously.

Kurino nodded "It happens a lot actually, especially with young women because some of the male Sudehpah can have cocks too big for a younger womans body to handle, so they'll bring a young man close to or the same age as the young woman to provide a body she can handle. I'm sure it works the same way for the men, a woman might be too heavy or tall or something so they bring a woman of a better build to provide the hands on experience needed. I'll talk to Elza, I've known her for years." She said offhandedly, smiling again when Zen hummed over another Bao Bun.

"Ok so you said you were disappointed then I had a foodgasm and we got off subject, what happened? I thought this guy was hot stuff" He asked. Kurino had been looking forward to a tryst with a young noble from Northern Bosco who had been away in Minstrel studying abroad.

"He was…short…and I didn't get to finish because he did…way too fast." She sighed and Zen couldn't help but laugh. The Boscan nobility could have the finest of everything, the best Sudehpah, courtesans and servants yet this young man hadn't been able to get someone as experienced as Kurino to her finish?

He'd always held a special contempt for nobility, in Pergrande all nobility had meant to him was pain. It was something he was trying to work on now, especially since Kurino had befriended him like she had.

"I don't see how his height has any…oh" He snorted again when Kurino pointed to his crotch. "Well, size is supposed to be less important than how you use what you have…" He defended, not that he had an issue there, he luckily did not, but his first and second Sudehpah had said the fact he was a grown man and one that was somewhat well endowed in that area wasn't what was making them quit working with him and they had told his father and him size didn't matter.

"It matters when it's that short and he lasts less than 5 minutes after taking so much effort to get him hard in the first place." Kurino snapped and Zen snickered at her frustration. "Well, at least you know he's not a match for you there." He offered, her withering look made him chuckle more.

"I need to get outa these." He told her, heading to the lockers and she nodded, seeking out the steam rooms and finding the one Elza had reserved.

She smiled knowingly when Elzas eyes lit as the door opened, the woman usually had a somewhat bored expression. Seeing Kurino instead of her student made her eyes go wide. "Your majesty!" She bowed, pulling the soft white robe supplied by the baths closer around her.

"Elza, I'm glad to see you, I've been meaning to talk to you and found out you were working with my friend Zen today." Kurino said cooly. The woman blinked and looked uncomfortable as Kurino looked around at the empty steam room and frowned. "I am confused Elza, you're supposed to use a body stand in…especially with men Zens age, who do not usually come for training. Where is your stand in?" She asked, knowing the woman didn't have one, that she'd been taking some advantage of her position, had likely heard enough about the handsome young mage from her underlings she'd decided she wanted to try him herself.

Kurino wouldn't tell Zen any of that, but unlike Zen who just didn't understand political maneuvering yet, Kurino was a genius at it, and never failed to miss seeing when something was being manipulated for somebody elses benefit.

So the old perv had gotten herself set up to enjoy a sexy young man. Kurino wouldn't allow it to continue, maybe she would have if it were someone else, but not Zen, he was a friend she valued now, almost more than anyone else.

"I…well…we're studying trigger points, touch…so…" Elza managed. "He needs to learn them on a body that can really respond Elza, I love you dear but you are too old to be putting yourself through schooling a man like Zen with your own body. I'm sure you weren't spending much lesson time touching HIM, because that's not teaching him much…" Kurino said narrowing her eyes.

"I…I couldn't get someone today…I…ah!" Elza smiled when the door opened and Zen stepped in, wrapped in a white robe like Elza he wasn't surprised to see Kurino who turned to him.

"So Elza had meant to get you a body stand in but couldn't today it seems, I am positive she'll have one for the rest of the week though, right Elza?" She asked and Elza nodded looking between the tall dark eyed man and the Princess.

"I…that is…he's your friend yes your majesty? Perhaps you could sit in and help us today?" Elza smiled then at Kurinos shocked look "Your friend is…a fast learner highness, otherwise, I'm afraid all we can really do is familiarize him further with receiving touches…" Elza sighed and Kurino shook her head "I'll go change." She responded and strode from the room leaving Zen standing blinking in mild confusion.

Elza patted the bench along the back of the room and poured water into the hot rocks so steam wafted up. "Shed the robe and lay down here on your belly." She directed and Zen untied the robe and shrugged free of it, tossing it to the bench by the door and moving to do as Elza asked.

He didn't miss her eyes raking over him, but he really didn't care, years on display in the Coliseum had long since rid him of modesty or embarrassment in most things. Nudity wasn't really ever something he felt self-conscious about, most Boscans didn't.

Elza was quickly at his side, she may have been old but her hands were strong and sure when she put them on him, feeling out where he might have sensitive spots and smiling when she would find one, mentally noting it so she could use it later.

She knew he wasn't ticklish, not anywhere and she'd happily gone hunting the first day she'd had him but she'd been unhappily unable to get him very excited, something that had annoyed and frustrated her because he had plenty to work with.

When the door opened Kurino stepped in in a robe looking a little out of sorts. She'd struggled with herself, it would have been wonderfully easy to just have one of her servants come and sit in, but, for some reason, the thought of one of them doing this with her friend had irritated her so, she'd just shed her clothes, put on a robe and come herself.

Her guards had already made sure security cameras were off in the room and were standing outside the door, she frowned when she saw Elza bent over Zens tall frame, the Archangel mage laying on his stomach with his arms supporting his head.

"Princess, nice of you to help…" He smirked and she nodded stiffly. Heightened senses, he had them and she knew it, she wasn't fully clear on what all he had in that department but he'd always seemed to catch scents well, so she would keep herself calm, no hammering heart, no arousal toward her friend.

She shed the robe, tossing it beside him and Elza smiled at her, eyes swiftly assessing what she had to work with and getting the familiar detached look all good Sudahpah displayed.

"We'll start with simple work, sit on your legs facing each other," Elza directed. Zen moved and Kurinos breath caught, she was already thoroughly distracted by the mans well defined muscular legs, firm ass and muscled back, facing him, well, that made her mind about shut down.

Just last night she'd been with a man barely taller than her, with a small penis and a slim but undeveloped untoned body and now she was facing a walking Adonis. Her eyes caught the brand on his left hip from the Coliseum, she hadn't doubted him at all, but there it was, glaring evidence of where he had been, the ownership brand of a Gladiator, crossed swords above a black eagle, the swords indicating he was a Gladiator, not a normal slave, the Eagle was his owners symbol, and ironically matched the eagles that were present in his clan tattoo.

Zen saw where her eyes went. "Bertana, the man who owned me, adopted my eagle as his legal symbol when he purchased me, I was called the "Dark Eagle" and he was known as the Black Eagle while he owned me." Zen explained. Kurino nodded, shifting, smiling faintly at catching his eyes lingering on her own tattoos, the seal of the royal knights on her breast in particular.

"Kissing is one of the best touches we can provide a partner, Kurino, you are well trained, I would like you to show Zen a chaste kiss, then one meant to arouse." Elza called and Kurino leaned in, trying not to just stare between Zens slightly spread thighs, he was NOT a small man. Nothing short about him.

She kissed him then, her lessons running through her head, she'd been a wicked student, always bent on making her Sudehpah excited, and she rested her hands on Zens thighs, digging her fingers into his flesh as she slid her lips lightly over his and placed a sweet, chaste, brief kiss on his mouth, noting as she did his lips were every bit as warm and soft as she'd imagined they would be the first time she'd met him.

Pulling back she kept her eyes on his mouth, knowing meeting that dark purple gaze would undo her, his eyes were too much for her even when they were idly drinking coffee under the tree in the garden, right now, if she saw the fire she really hoped she was stirring in them, Elza would be forgotten and she'd be pinning the Archangel to the bench and doing a hell of a lot more than just kissing him.

She leaned in again for her next kiss and bit back a moan when his lips parted on her first push of her tongue against them, she sucked in his lower lip and bit it, making him suck a breath in at the pain then she angled herself anew and tried to conquer his mouth but found he wasn't that easy nor was he compliant. A whimper left her as she felt long fingers slide up her sides and stop on the sides of her breasts, Gods she was too sensitive there, had Elza already taught him some of the spots? She must have.

"Good instinct Zen, yes, the sides of the breasts are always sensitive, work you thumbs into the flesh with the object being to move the nipple without touching it directly." Elza instructed and Kurino moaned into Zens mouth and he seized her lower lip and bit down making her gasp, she pulled back glaring at him and he smirked.

"You bit me first." He pointed out.

"I thought you might like it." Kurino said angrily.

Zens smile didn't falter as he looked at Elza, "Elza didn't ask you to bite." He said and Elza nodded "True your majesty, I did not ask for biting."

Kurino rolled her eyes "Fine! But you bit back so we're even."

He smirked "I knew you'd like it."

Kurino made a frustrated noise and glared at Elza. "NEXT?!" She prompted, and Elza almost jumped but proceeded with the lesson, directing them in kissing and touching each other.

Zen learned Kurino had a few ticklish spots, which he exploited and had the Princess about heaving for air after making her laugh until she nearly cried. Kurino learned he didn't, not anywhere, but there were places on his body she could touch that got good reactions and she thoroughly enjoyed finding them, and using them, delighted when visible evidence of her success started happening and gave her something else she could brush her fingers over that drew much stronger reactions from him.

"Yes, Zen, lean back on your arms, if you're willing Princess, keep working him, we'll bring him to completion…" Elza said a little too eagerly, the womans eyes were riveted on the tall muscular body Kurino had gotten thoroughly worked up, he was breathing harder, more than just the warm damp caused by the steam building on his smooth skin.

Kurino needed no encouragement, she was breathing hard herself, making the mistake of meeting burning amethyst eyes as he leaned back, bracing his arms behind him, spread his legs just a little more to give her the access she needed to fully take control of his body.

"Your free hand Princess, run it up his body, seek the spot beneath his pectoral on the inside…yes" Elza smiled watching Zen tense and hiss through his teeth and moment later when Kurino leaned in and bit the sensitive spot.

When his head tipped back Kurino kept kissing over his skin until she finally got back to his mouth and sealed her lips over his, her hand working over his length, teasing, working the sensitive head them, when he shuddered, moving down the length to the base, keeping a tight grip on him so the skin moved.

She'd have given a lot to just climb on top of him, sunk down over that impressive length and ride him to that completion, she didn't doubt he'd get her to hers, just watching his body tense and writhe under her touch was getting her there.

Stamina was something he clearly had, because she had to switch hands, bend and close her mouth over him to finish him, she sure didn't mind, feeling him come undone, the deep sexy rumbling moan he let out ended Kurino, made her cum as his seed came into her mouth. She heard Elza probably had too and didn't care, swallowing and sitting back smiling at him, finding him smiling back.

"Elza didn't say you could use your mouth." He grinned and she laughed.


	19. Chapter 19 A new star

"I really don't see the purpose here…" Cobra was looking over at Evergreen who rolled her eyes. "They're getting married, what's to understand? Honestly Cobra I think you look hard for things to be pissy about at times." Evergreen snapped. They were working guard duty at a wedding for a wealthy woman, there had been rumors that some thieves were going to hit it because the woman owned a chain of jewelry stores and was sporting several million jewels worth in jewelry for the ceremony so the woman had wanted to beef up her security with the mages who had secured the gem keypieces for her friend Dr. Grinoir.

The notoriety and spotlight on that mission had spurred quite a few job requests from high society over the last couple of months.

"But they've been doing fine, she's already pregnant, I mean, why now? He's already got kids and living with her without the tie down, why the wedding and shit?" He asked again, narrowing his eyes, he couldn't read the groom, which annoyed him, there was a void there, not the cool walls he felt around Bickslow and most of his family either, just a…void, like something other than a strong mind was keeping Cobras senses from working right on the man.

"That's a reason right there, she's pregnant, like Lucy and Cristoff went ahead and married because she was so the kids…kid…could be born with his name, what difference does the reason make, we're here to protect jewelry, not worry about the bride and grooms motivations." Laxus snapped, feeling bad about his slip, grateful Lucy was still in Bosco, he still was more than a little heartsick over that loss, and seeing Lucy, having her cry on him one night when he'd slipped and said "Well when the babies come…"

He had already gone with Freed and Erza and taken down the second crib and extra changing table in the nursery in Lucy and Cristoffs house, put the furniture in the attic at Cristoffs request. He'd be lying if he claimed he hadn't had tears in his eyes while he'd done it too. Erza had out right bawled her eyes out over the lost baby several times.

It had gotten them to have already had their own long talk about having children. He felt a little better remembering that, finding they were on the same page with it, they would wait a while, a year or two, have their wedding, which Erza was thoroughly enjoying planning, then, she would go off birth control and they would let nature bring them children whenever it happened.

He'd smirked when she'd said that, as if she thought it would take him long to get her pregnant. He figured it would work out like the whole thing had unintentionally worked for Cristoff and Lucy, Erza would not take that monthly potion and Laxus would knock her up immediately.

Glancing over at his mate who was frowning at Cobra he knew it would happen fast, she wanted children and so did he, and while he'd always been pretty active sexually, he had to admit he'd never been as active as he was now.

If he didn't have Erza a couple of times a day he'd keep her up most of the night playing catch up, he just couldn't keep his hands off of her. He was having to control himself now, she was in that well fitted mint green dress that hugged her full breasts and curved hips before it flared out a little into full skirting, she called it a "mermaid" style dress, to him it was a tempting barrier to what he wanted.

They would be at this damn event until after dark too, he almost hoped the thieves would attack now, then they could kick asses, have the authorities haul off the bad guys and he could drag Erza back to the hotel, peel that dress off of her and bury himself between her legs like he wanted…no...damn well needed to.

"Ok, so the name thing would matter except they already HAVE one kid, the little brat over there I was told is theirs from when he fucked her at Akane Beach, the bride apparently got all drunk as shit and groom took advantage of her, she passed out at the bar and woke up in the ally with him fucking her brains out. While fucking her his wallet fell out of his pants or she never would have tracked him down after that because once he came he pulled out, thanked her for the fuck and left her laying there, the bitch thinks it all worked out so romantic and all, he told her he had to leave her like that when she'd had mages hunt him down because he was on his way to help a sick friend. Really, the brides memories of them coming together are just fucked…" Cobra was saying.

They were too, the bride was far from being a pretty woman, he knew men who were more feminine, hell, Freed would look a fuck ton better in the wedding gown and was by far more fuckable and Cobra wasn't even into men really.

"Seriously?" Laxus made a face and Cobra nodded.

"When she tracked him down the mages told him he'd gotten her pregnant and he'd tried to run for it but they drug him back to her and she was all in love with him because he's so much more handsome than any man who has ever looked more than once at her so she went all buck ass nuts begging him to be her man, I can't read him, I mean, he's a damn void, but I'm thinking once he saw where she lived and found out what she was worth he stuck around, her memories of how he treats her aren't pretty but she thinks they are, and kid number one over there represents him fucking her while she was passed out, pregnancy two accounts for the second time he's fucked her, he usually won't touch her…judging from that face he's making he thinks she's disgusting…" the more he dug the more he found too, Cobra frowned more, so the last bridesmaid was an employee of the woman and was standing watching the man kiss the bride and close the deal all sorts of upset because apparently she was in love with the ass hole too and they were fucking like bunnies on the side…and he was also fucking the maid he now turned to find glaring from the back of the massive ballroom this was taking place in.

No, no way this was a marriage that had anything to do with love…

Laxus was watching the groom kiss the bride and Cobra was right, the man looked like he'd enjoy licking a horses ass more. The bride wasn't much to look at, not that Laxus had lingered long assessing her, he no longer took much interest in any woman but his mate. But it had struck him that while the bride was sort of shapeless and homely to the point you really wouldn't know she was a woman if she didn't dress like one where as the groom was tall, good looking and charismatic enough he could probably have had most any woman he wanted.

"He's fucking one of the bridesmaids, has been since the bride had him drug here, and he's been fucking that maid over there…" He nodded toward the glaring maid and Laxus frowned more.

"Seriously? The fucking ass hole!" Evergreen snarled and Laxus saw Erza go rigid and drew a breath, grateful Natsu and Gray were watching the front of the mansion and weren't present to be hearing this because keeping his mate in check…

"The scoundrel is cheating on her!" Erza snarled and Laxus rolled his eyes and glared at Cobra as the entire ballroom full of people turned to stare at Erza who had just re-quiped out of her gown into her heavens wheel armor.

Cobra didn't notice, he was smirking slightly, smelling a good fight brewing as the bride suddenly started wondering WHO her man was cheating with, she knew he'd been cheating, that crossed her mind and mildly surprised Cobra, but she didn't know who with and she sure wanted to.

"With who?!" The Bride shouted, hand clamping down on her now-husbands wrist and keeping him from heading toward Erza angrily.

When he'd taken that step Laxus had bristled instantly, he wasn't one to fuck up missions over things, would have let this all go, ignored all the drama and just done the damn job, but Erza had spoken up because Cobra hadn't kept his curiosity to himself, Laxus would happily let this go, but if the man whore in the tux up there took one more step toward his mate he'd fry that tux right off his gold digging ass with lightning enough to make the gold fillings in his teeth melt.

"One of your bridesmaids and one of your maids, please, Miss Emry, you must annul this union, terminate the entire thing immediately, he has been dishonest!" Erza said firmly.

"You filthy cunt! You were hired as muscle not investigators, how dare you…" The man snarled but didn't finish, Laxus really wouldn't stand there and let somebody talk to his mate that way, no… Lightning split through the ceiling and lit the groom up flinging him from the brides grasp and he hit the back wall and crumpled. The bride frowned unhappily but turned her gaze back to Erza seriously.

"WHO?" She demanded and Erza looked at Cobra who tried valiantly to wipe off his smile but gave up and pointed at the blonde bridesmaid "Blondie there and your maid over here…who is also pregnant by him by the way…the boyfriend she told you knocked her up is your husband now." He tried, damn he tried not to snicker at the hilarity of it all but seeing the faces of the blonde and the maid just got him and he was almost in tears laughing. Gods he loved seeing rich people suffer in their own drama.

"Jina! You…you fucked Brice?!" one of the groomsmen was looking at the blonde with a stricken face and Cobra almost gagged, he hadn't even picked up that the blonde was engaged herself, to one of the groomsmen.

"WHORE!" The bride was on top of the blonde then and the maid darted for the back door as chaos broke out.

It was then the bandits struck, they had been trying to get around Natsu and Gray, Natsu having caught scent of them, but as a wall of fire took out the widows at the back of the ballroom and two men in black with black masks on their faces started rolling on the ground screeching trying to put themselves out, well, chaos went all to hell.

There were people screaming running everywhere and Laxus tried to hone in on the men who had been kind enough to wear clothes that didn't fit into the crowd so he was able to pick them out as they tried to get to the bride who was still rolling around on the altar with her traitorous friend glittering like a Christmas tree in all the jewels she was wearing.

"He loves me! He thinks you're disgusting! He only fucked you the first time because he was drunk and the second time because you fucking PAID him to!" The Bridesmaid was screaming.

"Loves you so much he was marrying me and fucking my maid right?" The bride screamed back.

"Jina! We're done, so when you're finished fucking over your friend, you won't be doing the same to me! Fucking whore!" The groomsman had gone over to the women, not done a thing to break them apart, just shouted what he needed to say and left them to keep fighting.

Erza thoroughly enjoyed taking down the bandits, wading through screaming running mobs of wedding guests to do so really didn't bother her and she saw Gray freeze one to the floor and watched Laxus' lightning snake around and shock two more unconscious.

All together there were 11 of them that had come to rob the wedding and the mages caught all of them before Evergreen and Freed pried the Bride off the bridesmaid and forced both to sit down.

"Really madam you could hurt the baby you carry!" Freed snapped at the Bride when she tried to lunge for the blonde again and that actually seemed to register with the woman because she sat heavily and rubbed her hand over her belly.

Erza drug the still unconscious and slightly smoldering groom over and dumped him unkindly on the first bench below the altar while Cobra drug one of the bandits up to them.

"So yeah, dig this…" He said snatching away the mask on the man and the bride, bridesmaid, Evergreen and Erza all gasped. The bandit looked just like the groom…small differences, like this man had a scar on his cheek the groom didn't, but from his tawny hair to his handsome face, blue eyes and even his height, he looked the same…a twin.

"I'm his damn brother…" The man admitted when Cobra twisted his arm harder. Cobra reached forward, ripping the grooms shirt open to reveal a pendant he was wearing that he grabbed and ripped away from the man, dropping it to the floor and crushing it under his boot heel, the sparks and flare of dissipating magic made it clear it had more than just cosmetic purposes.

"He…he always wore that…" The bride said.

"Yeah, because it blocked any and all magic that could ferret through his bullshit I'm betting." Cobra snorted.

"Your husband got drunk and fucked you because he's a damn criminal lady, he stole a necklace off you that night that this asshole sold off and they've all been living off of you, the whole gang of em, your husband giving them info about which jewelry stores had what coming and where to intercept shipments, usually shipments FROM your stores were intercepted, leaving people who bought shit from you out of luck. He only agreed to this wedding for two reasons, one because they were going to kill you so he'd get all your shit, and two because you told his ass you had jewels you'd only wear for this him and his gang wanted to get their hands on so they could pay an attorney to help them get around your pre-nup so they could kill you." Cobra told her.

The bride didn't even look surprised.

"I didn't know it was him that took the necklace that night…but I knew he was fucking someone else…and that he was a criminal…I was trying to get better security worked out for my business, I knew he was doing things…not exactly what but I knew he was involved in at least a few of the heists…" She sighed.

"And you were marrying him!?" Erza demanded incredulously.

"Well…yes…look at him…he's the most handsome man I've ever seen and I love him…I know he doesn't fully love me yet but in time he will, my money will keep him with me until he does…our children will help, he loves Grace, he really is a good father, treats our daughter like a princess…I knew getting pregnant with another child for him would really help me win him over easier and I'm willing to deal with it all…I just want to keep him from fucking other women…" She glared at the blonde "and I'll win him over if I can keep him from doing that going forward, I'll hire more guards, keep better track of him, now that his twin is going to jail it will be easier, I knew about him…not the rest of the gang but I'd met Brent before, knew they tricked me a few times so Brice could leave for a few days…" She said.

"He went to Hargeon with me!" The blonde sneered and Cobra back handed her earning warning looks from Erza and Evergreen but a grin from the bride.

"Shut up bitch, you were only her friend so you could steal from her in the first place, started fucking her man the same damn day the mages she hired brought him here, used her to meet that rich boyfriend you just lost because even after he proposed to you your skanky ass wouldn't stop fucking dickstain over there." Cobra snarled, ignoring the looks he'd gotten, they were soon replaced by shocked looks of disgust anyway over the whole situation.

Generally Cobra didn't lay his hands on women, but women as dark and evil as the blonde didn't count was "women" to him, they were a special breed he didn't mind tearing apart as fast as any other scumbag he encountered.

"Bandits are captured, your jewels are safe, damage only from stopping the thieves…" Laxus listed off, he wanted to get away from this, wanted to wash his hands of the whole twisted sickening mess this sad woman had wrapped herself in.

"I'll tell the Rune Knights Brice helped plan all of this, including his plans to murder you as soon as he finds a way around the pre-nup you made him sign, you send me to jail Trudy and I'll make sure Brice comes with me." The man Cobra had by the arm sneered.

"It won't matter, he'll fall in love with me, and my lawyers were meticulous, there's no way about that pre-nup, if he kills me, everything goes into a trust until Grace and this baby are old enough to take everything over, the corporations board will take over running the business, Brice and you won't get a dime, wont even be allowed to live on the compound if anything happens to me, and I'll be able to win him over, he looks at me differently when I can get him alone…I know he can love me…" She said, looking adoringly at the still unconscious man on the bench, Cobra curled his lip "Lady…you're a special kind of fucked up you know that right?" He asked and this time Laxus smacked him "Shut it snakeboy, you've caused enough trouble." He snapped.

Cobra glared at him and jerked the arm of the man he was holding, hearing him hiss in pain made Cobra feel instantly better.

"You've done your jobs and then some, I'll wire your full pay to your guild, please give Brent to my guards, they'll see him taken away with the others, you are all free to go now…I have a husband to take care of…" She smiled, nodding to one of her guards who drug the blonde away "No! He loves ME you cow!" She screamed "I'll press charges against her, make sure she goes with the bandits as the theif she is…" She called to the guard and moved beside the man on the bench while another guard took the furious Brent from Cobra.

"You hideous bitch! He won't love you, Gods, nobody could love you! I'll tell everyone, I'll make sure the judges and knights know he was part of this!" He yelled.

"And I have teams of lawyers that will defend him." Trudy said quietly, running a hand through her husbands hair while Erza and Evergreen made disgusted faces.

Erza started to say something but Laxus took her arm and made her start walking away "You can't fix that Red, seriously, I don't think anyone could." He sighed and the team left the estate.

Later, on the train heading back to Magnolia, Erza sat, absently running her fingers through Laxus' hair, his head in her lap. It didn't help with his motion sickness, the sound pods he was wearing did that, but he liked when she did it so it was something they did now.

Their teams had joined forces again, since Bickslow, Lucy, Cristoff and Wendy were still in Bosco leaving both teams a little depleted.

She glanced down at him, his handsome face relaxed, eyes closed, she could faintly hear the music he was listening to, her mate…her fiancé…she was going to be Erza Dreyar come summer. Thanksgiving was approaching, and Christmas and she was looking forward to both with him.

The master had been deliriously happy about them coming together, two of Fairy Tails strongest mages, most dedicated to the guild, and had hugged her and told her he was delighted she would soon be his child in more ways than one.

She was already hopelessly in love with him, had been teetering around falling for him for a while she realized, becoming his mate had just made letting go and falling completely so easy. They clashed, nearly daily, but it was always over odd things that weren't really all that important, like what to have for dinner often turned into an argument.

He preferred simple things she liked some complexity now and then, romance in her food and Laxus would give her that look and smirk and insist he could give her a lot more than anything food related could in that department.

Which wasn't the point, of course he could, she just liked eating something other than meat and potatoes from time to time. So they would argue, it always ended in one of them finally blurting out something they both agreed on, then usually clothes being ripped off, the stove turned off and ingredients left while they fucked each other senseless somewhere, sometimes on the damn kitchen floor because they couldn't wait to get to the bedroom.

But they both loved it, at least Erza loved it, she loved the way they were, the endless challenge he was, nothing she did ever got him to really back down and he'd step right up to her even when she was at her worst, no other man had ever done that with her. She loved that he wasn't intimidated by her, that he saw her as a beautiful woman, that he had no problem digging in and getting rough with her when she provoked it, begged for it.

When they spared he didn't hold back on her, he made her hurt, made her bleed, and that thrilled her too, he respected her, so much he wouldn't coddle her because he knew she would hate it. Then he was sweet, brought her flowers, there was always cake in the fridge, her favorite wine always in the chiller by his beer.

He'd send her to the spa, refusing to let her help him with work at the guild until she'd gone. He cuddled with her, held her, he was everything to her now so much so she wondered how she ever could have imagined life with any man but him.

She felt a light pang, she missed Lucy, her closest friend was so far away right now, had gone through so much. She had Cristoff, and his whole family there for her, but Erza still wished she could be there too. Maybe she would talk to Laxus, they could go after Christmas to Bosco, Lucy was due in January, and Erza wanted to be there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurino leaned back, pressed into the damp wall of the steam room, biting her lip. She'd sat in on quite a few of Zens lessons now, enjoyed teasing him about them, he teased her right back, reminding her she was the one who chose to come in and watch. She had no arguments for that, would usually just glare at him and lift her chin and refuse to look at him anymore.

She'd never imagined she was voyeuristic, but then she'd never had any chances to be, and it had never crossed her mind until she'd decided to come to his lessons again because he'd told her Elza was teaching him that week and she wanted to make sure the woman wasn't up to her shenanigans.

Still, she was there, watching Zen as he sat back on his legs, the sudehpah who was providing his physical contact for his lesson wrapped around him, Elza standing calmly a few feet away beside the steam brazier.

"Yes, shift her up your body, you must support her lower body through this or she'll not move up high enough and travel enough of your length Master Pradesh, the more she travels, the better her body will be pleasured…better…" Elza was saying, somehow making the teaching sound dull while what was happening certainly was not.

"Can I…hold her…ass?" Zen asked, pulling his lips from the womans eager mouth to look at the instructor, clearly listening, his expression and breathing saying he was enjoying himself, but his eyes were serious, he really was learning, eager to, it amazed Kurino how seriously he took this, most men would just be enjoying the sex, and he did, but he really put effort into following instructions and was never shy about asking questions even when, like now, he was buried inside a womans body fucking her.

"Yes, if it gives you better leverage to aid the movement, you don't have to stay with her hips, grasp her rear, her thighs, whatever helps you most." Elza replied.

So Zen moved his hands and suddenly the woman was doing exactly what Elza had been directing him to get to, traveling his whole rather impressive length, her hands gripping his shoulders, eyes flying wide.

"Ah! AH!...Oh…Oh Gods….Mistress…I'm cumming!...I'm so sorry!" The woman screamed, and Zen closed his eyes, smiling, turning away from the womans moaning to look to Elza who nodded at him "Ok, so she came, prolong it…shallower thrusts timed with her bodys spasms..yes." The woman in Zens arms leaned in then, kissing him pretty fiercely for a sudehpah and Elza slapped her thigh, which made the woman squeak and Zen chuckle.

"Ok, take her up again, good…full length yes…ok, now, get your hands to her ribs, you're going to clamp onto her body with your arm from hand to elbow, use that to grip and move her…yes perfect just like that…" Elza was directing and Zen responding the woman was already rasping and moaning and it was almost comical watching Elza and Zen seem to ignore her.

"Now, tip her upper body back and rise up a bit, you'll start using some other muscles to drive your thrusts, this angle is intense for a woman…" Elza said over the womans gasping mewls of pleasure.

"Not too bad for me…either…" Zen admitted through grit teeth and his face, the pleasure there, Kurino bit her lip again, pressing her thighs together and taking a deep breath to hold on to her calm, Gods he was perfection there, moving fluidly, muscle straining under damp skin, his hair starting to stick to his tanned skin, a heavy lock falling partly over his right eye when he looked at Elza.

"Ahhh! I can't! I can't take it!...Oh Gods!" The woman screamed and Elza frowned "Remember what you are Kiteri! Compose yourself!" She snapped

"Too good! I…I'm cumming!" The woman screamed and Elza glared "Already? Gods Kiteri! Damn it girl!"

Kiteri shuddered with a moan and went limp suddenly, Zen stopped immediately, the smirk on his face gone in a second as he laid her down, hand moving over her forehead then sliding to her neck and he let a breath out, laughing "She fainted…" He snickered.

"It's not funny, I apologize Master Pradesh…" Elza sighed. "What should I do then?" Zen asked, trying to contain his humor and Elza sighed. "Sit back, hopefully she comes to quickly."

Zen looked over and found Kurino with a hand to her mouth struggling not to laugh. "Hey, Elza says this isn't funny, quit the grinning over there." He said sternly, face serious though his eyes weren't.

Kurino instantly stood taller and wiped the mirth from her features "Indeed it's not, a Sudehpah fainting during a lesson, really Elza, is she new? If she is why bring her, you know master Pradesh makes your stand ins…react more than your usual students do. This is embarrassing." Kurinos voice was steady, laced with disappointment, and Elza was frowning.

"She is not new your highness, and honestly she was just back from working with the gentleman you had purchased sessions for, the young lord from the northern region, so she's had recent work with an adult student…" Elza said unhappily.

Kurinos face almost lost its composure, that was the "short" man she'd had issues with, she'd sent a Sudehpah to him, signed him up for sessions and sent him a note encouraging him to take them. He apparently had, but only a few days worth, and if that was this womans most recent work with an adult student…well…no wonder Zen made her faint.

"It's fine, I'll go grab a cold shower and we can try again tomorrow maybe." Zen smiled shaking his head.

"Absolutely not! No Boscan has ever had to take a cold shower after a session with a Sudehpah! Sit back Master Pradesh I shall see you to a fair completion myself." Elza said firmly and seeing Zens eyes fly wide in alarm as the woman reached out and grabbed him.

"Shit!" He gasped "This…No! Seriously Miss Elza…I'm fine!" He managed to detach her, smiling at her as he held her at arms length "I'll be fine…" He insisted. "I can finish him off.." Kurino said then and he eyed her with a lifted brow "Pfft, you had to cheat to manage it last time." He smirked and she scowled at him.

The woman on the bench sat up and Elza turned to her "Kiteri, great Gods woman, compose yourself immediately!" She snapped and Kiteri blushed, blinking rapidly and shaking her head so her light brown hair shook free of the bun it was in, in a couple of places. "I am sorry Mistress Elza!" She managed. Elza shoved her toward Zen "Finish him properly! He was preparing to take a cold shower!" She sneered and Kiteris eyes flew wide and Zen who was starting to wave a hand, because honestly all the chatter had already started calming him down, hell Elza grabbing his dick had been as good as a bucket of ice water anyway.

Zen was grabbed by the hips and Kiteri lunged down, the Archangel gasped, thrown back against the wall and hitting his head hard enough to see stars for a moment but the sudden presence of a hot mouth sucking him in had him grabbing the edge of the bench and clawing at the wall at his side until he grasped the backrest of the wide bench to steady himself.

"Fuck!" He hissed and Kiteris vigorous ministrations had his eyes closing, teeth clenching, breathing getting hard in a matter of moments.

Kurino smirked, Sudehpah were masters of sex, the art of it was theirs, and while Zen may have overwhelmed Kiteri because he honestly was just a gorgeous 6'3" chisled and sexy piece of masculine art himself and his body had to just feel incredible after spending time with the lord from the north who had less in his pants than most rabbits, it didn't alter the fact that he didn't stand a chance of lasting long in a Sudehpahs mouth, hell, he hadn't held out long once Kurino had wrapped her lips around him, though he'd already been under her hands for a while, long enough her arm had gotten tired.

She frowned slightly though as minutes ticked by, more and more of them, and while the man was breathing hard, writhing slightly, and making noises that had Kurino about to damn well cum herself, he held out a while before Kurino glared and stepped forward, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back she sealed her mouth over his and kissed him, her tongue plunging into his mouth when he gasped.

She slid her other hand over his chest scraping nails over the sensitive spot along his pectoral muscle enjoying the hard feel of him under her hand. She moaned into his mouth and felt him smile against her lips which aggravated her, she knew he was gloating over getting to her but she couldn't help it.

He tasted like the chocolate they'd had with lunch and his lips were hot, soft, his tongue wrestling with hers, refusing to let her win. She kept at him, leaving his mouth because damn it he was too good with it and started biting at his neck "Shit! Fucking cheating…" He hissed "Please do continue your majesty, your skill is very refined." Elza said and Kurino smirked, hearing Zen curse.

He stiffened then and that sexy rumble he made when he came had Kurino clamping her legs together but Zens hand had moved up from the bench into her robe and found her center so when she clamped her legs together she ended up driving his hand firmly against her and that was it, she fell apart, already so wound up she couldn't help her gasp and cursed inwardly hearing his chuckle.

Kiteri apologized again and Elza promised the next lesson would go better while Zen pulled his robe on and headed for the showers.

Kurino stepped into the one beside him giving him a frown and he rolled his eyes "Oh come on, you've participated in two for me, I had to give you something…" He chuckled.

"I didn't ask." She said primly.

"Pfft, don't step in if you don't want full participation woman." He returned.

"You were resisting the Sudehpahs efforts." Kurino said.

"I'm supposed to! Stamina building is part of it all, I've been told so several times and it's not my fault your last…um…conquest left the Sudehpah wanting." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

She chuckled suddenly "Your face when Elza grabbed you…"

He blanched and made a face "No…don't bring that up, really…years in the pits and labs of Pergrande didn't steel me enough to handle that, seriously, I realize had the King really wanted to break me he could have with a wrinkled old woman with lust in her eyes…" he shuddered and Kurino almost fell over laughing.

"It's not funny." Zen said seriously, keeping a straight serious face so well she laughed harder. "How would you feel if some wrinkled old man tried to lunge between your legs?" He demanded and she flicked water at him, useless since he was under the shower already but it made a point.

"One of the Sudehpah I worked with was Benri, the old master who was 76 when I started my lessons." She told him wryly "Only the greats for the princess!" She added and Zen laughed.

The pair showered and dressed and Kurino frowned slightly as they walked out of the showers and she was presented with her attendants, handmaids and guards.

"Your turn for treats tomorrow right?" Zen asked as he headed for the doors, bound for his class at the university. She nodded, smiling at him "Yes and I want the largest coffee they have tomorrow!" She called after him, he waved back at her, giving her a parting smile before he was past her people and out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

Lucy was, by anyones standards, a beautiful woman. Her magic had become strong and she'd worked hard to keep herself fit and healthy, she hadn't done weights or anything, her husband did, and he was by any standard a powerhouse of a man, making his wife look very petite in comparison, but that didn't seem to matter as she clutched Cristoffs hand almost sending the Dragon Slayer to his knees.

"You did this! You and the fucking moon!" Lucy snarled, panting, her golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she glared at him. Cristoff did his best not to find humor in it but she was adorable to him when she got mad and at that moment, in the middle of labor, 7 hours into it in fact, she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen and he could feel her pulling on his strength, could feel their child doing the same as she fought to come into the world. So he ignored Lucys fury and leaned close to her, kissing her sweat dampened forehead and letting his magic do what it could to help while the Boscan midwife glared at him.

"You're using your magic." She snapped. Lucy narrowed her eyes "He had fucking BETTER use his damned magic and if you tell him one more time not to I'll kick your teeth in you old bat!" She snarled and Cristoff had to turn his head and bite his lip to keep from snorting out a laugh.

Lucy turned to look at him "You can reduce my pain, I know you can and you had damn well better start or I'll hold onto your dick through my next contraction!" She said and Cristoffs humor fell a bit as his father came in, clad in a plain sweatshirt and track pants, very unlike his father who almost lived in suits.

"Do as she says son, no need for her to suffer or remove your ability to give me more grandchildren in the future. Calla my dear I know you're all about natural birth but magic is the mature of my son and his wife so you had best accept it and stop interfering with that." He said and Calla glared at him from her position at the base of the birthing table but Wendy stepped up beside Calla and then smiled up at Lucy "You're fully dilated Lucy…I can see her!" She cried and Lucys narrowed eyes widened for a moment before the next contraction hit, she felt though Cristoffs magic flow through her unrestrained.

With her insistence and his father staring the midwife down he placed his free hand on her belly and rested his forehead against hers. She watched the deep dark blue eyes light, the silver flecks in them seem to grow bigger and the pain faded and she felt him and she felt her, their daughter, a gleaming light awakening.

"Push Lucy!" Wendy was calling, the midwife backed away, giving the young Dragon Slayer the position, this had already been agreed on, the midwife would perform the rites, which she had done, and she would bathe the child in the prepared water from the Grass Sea and set her clan symbols identical to her fathers, but Wendy would deliver the baby and now, Cristoff helped and Lucy pushed for all her might, screaming until she couldn't anymore and had to stop and breathe.

Again and again she pushed until her body was spent, more exhausted than it had ever been, but she pushed more and finally Wendy cried out and Lucy slumped, feeling the baby pass from her body.

Cristoff left her then, and Wendy held the umbilical cord to his fangs, he felt the heavy drain happen to his magic when he bit through the cord and had to grab the table to keep from staggering. He leaned on the table returning to Lucy and grabbing a cool wet cloth from the basin beside the table to clean her sweaty face before he bent to kiss her.

He helped her then to sit up when she asked, Wendy was already at work making sure her body started rapidly healing and both parents wanted to watch while the midwife washed their child clean in the water from the sea, singing the ritual blessings over her before lifting the heavy staff that was glowing now and looking at Cristoff.

"The father must hold the staff and pass his clans rites through it to his child." The midwife said and Cristoff kissed Lucy and went to the woman, staring in wonder at his daughter who was writhing slightly in the womans hands he grasped the staff where she big him and felt a burn flare all along his right side, everywhere his clan markings were burned but not unpleasantly and his eyes widened as he felt something starting to trace the symbols in his skin and as it did they appeared on his daughter, starting at her shoulder and moving steadily down.

After a few minutes the final wolf appeared on his daughters right hip and the woman pulled the staff from his hands, set it back against the wall no longer glowing, and wrapped the baby in the plush soft pink blanket someone had bought for this moment and placed the infant into Cristoffs arms.

He could almost have held her in one hand she was so tiny, and she fussed, not entirely happy about everything happening to her but Cristoffs arms were warm, his magic was familiar and his scent was soothing.

He moved almost gingerly coming to Lucy who felt her chest about to burst watching Cristoff cuddle their newborn but she yearned to hold her and held out her arms, tears running down her face as Cristoff slid the baby into her embrace.

"Layla…hello Layla…I'm your mommy." She breathed, feeling Cristoffs lips on her temple, tears from him falling against her cheek. "The crying fool here is your daddy." She added and smiled more at his halfhearted growl.

She looked up nodding at Arman who had been standing back, giving them their time with the baby, not wanting to intrude on these first moments. He hurried to her other side when invited though, unable to stop his own tears and not willing to try.

"This is your grandpa Layla." She said softly and Arman choked a little, kissing Lucys temple and pressing a shaking hand to the babys side. Bright eyes stared up at them all and she wriggled a little, making an annoyed noise but her fathers touch to her forehead settled her, and Lucy realized her husbands magic was going to be a huge help, he could soothe with a touch, feel whatever was troubling the baby down to the smallest discomforts.

"I am going to spoil you silly." Arman promised, grinning through his tears. They cuddled with the baby and Lucy looked up at Wendy who came over, Cristoff moving to the door to let the midwife out since she was carrying all of her things, having completed her part she was leaving. As she passed he smiled, seeing his brothers and sisters in the hallway looking wide eyed at him.

"Calm…quiet, come in and meet her." He said and they all beamed, Bickslow the first through the door and to Lucys side.

"Andasa Mei Sensi" Bickslow whispered, kissing the babys forehead.

"It means "Welcome to the family my darling." Arman whispered to Lucy as one by one the siblings came and said something similar, some adding other endearments. Erza and Laxus both did the same, whispering the Boscan words because little Layla was as much a part of their Fairy Tail family as she was the Pradesh.

"It's Layla right? After your mom Lucy?" Bickslow asked and Lucy nodded. "Out, everyone, out, lets leave the new parents to some peace with their new child, Farron, pull out the spiced wine, we'll all toast out new family member." Arman said brightly and ushered his children from the room while Cristoff scooped Lucy up off the birthing table and carried her to their bed, climbing onto it beside her.

Wendy quietly finished cleaning up and left the room, closing the door behind her to go down and join the others in quiet celebration.

Cristoff slid his arms around his wife and child, nuzzling into Lucys neck and she sighed pressing into him, holding Layla close, eyes drifting to the band on Cristoffs wrist.

He'd loved it when she'd given it to him, had worn it every day proudly, the gold chains lay bright on his tanned skin and the deep garnets nestled against the larger Ruby that was Lucys glittered.

Leaning into Cristoff he kissed her cheek, then her mouth and she hummed happily as his lips moved on hers. She was incredibly happy, the pangs of pain because she held only one infant weren't unbearable with Cristoffs arms around her, his warm lips moving on hers and Layla in her arms.

January 11th would be a special day for the rest of their lives now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next few days were active at the Pradesh estate, though not expecting it at all, when the doorbell rang two days after the baby was born Vander yanked the door open and had to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. "Uh…welcome your highness!" He bowed low and the tall man with the silvering brown hair grinned at him. "ARMAN! Come save your son I broke him!" He yelled and Vander felt his fathers hands on his shoulders a moment before he reached past him to clasp the Kings hand.

"Your grace, we weren't expecting a visit!" He said in delight and the king reached back and drug Kurino forward who nodded when Arman and Vander bowed. "My daughter told me the happy news, so I figured I should come and give my blessings to my friends first grandchild! Since my daughter hasn't even married yet so she could give me my own." He added the last with a pointed look at Kurino who rolled her eyes.

"Well, come in, come in!" Arman said brightly and ushered the King and Kurino into the house.

Zen didn't notice the visitors, he was sitting beside Cristoff on the lounge in the den enjoying his turn holding his niece. He was fascinated by her tiny little fingers and her already impressive grip, especially when she got a fistful of anyones hair. He leaned in rubbing his nose against Laylas and smiling when her eyes widened, there were already bets as to which of them would get her first smile out of her.

Honestly, he had his money on Bickslow, the man was a baby whisperer. If anybody but Laylas parents got that first smile it would be Bickslow.

"Your highness!" He heard Cristoff and looked up when both Cristoff and Lucy stood and bowed on either side of him.

"Arman I…" The King was beaming at the baby in Zens arms until he looked up and met Zens eyes. Confusion, followed by recognition then amazement all played over the kings face.

"I…I think we need to talk Arman…" The King said then "As soon as I am done…may I hold her?" He asked and Lucy nodded hastily, gathering Layla from Zen and taking her to the King who carefully took the infant and placed a kiss on her forehead "May the Sea always shine and Boscos light be in your heart child." He said softly and touched his forehead to Laylas before giving her back to Lucy and turning expectantly to Arman who held out an arm toward the door to his study. Kurino exchanged a look with Zen that had him on his feet and he followed his father and the King, Kurino right behind him into his fathers study.

"This is who I think he is…isn't it?" The King demanded and Arman drew a breath, he'd been so wrapped up in being happy about his granddaughter this hadn't occurred to him.

"I'm Zen your highness." Zen said, not caring to be talked about when he was right there, and if his father was going to be in trouble over him he'd damn well make sure he shared the trouble.

The King stared at him, shaking his head "But…but you were…killed, the weapon they used, it…it didn't even leave bodies behind…just…" The Kings green eyes, like his daughters suddenly flew to the Ruby in Zens ear.

"His magic saved him somehow…as soon as I found out he was alive I took the family to get him back." Arman said quietly.

"Get him…back?" The King was looking at Arman now, a frown forming.

"Pergrande kept him father, they lied to us, held him in the Berserker labs until he was 10 then sent him to the Gladiator pits in Romell where he has been all this time." Kurino said, her anger over the truth in her tone.

"They KEPT him?!" The King bellowed.

"Sire, please, we've already sanctions on them for what they did to Lucy and my grandson. Sanctions that are hurting them, Sin has already withdrawn their support of Pergrande, Bellum is sure to do so soon." Arman said

"Arman! Your own son was kept as a slave! Your wife was murdered, the level of utter disrespect and insult to Bosco we are talking about is beyond any I've ever faced regarding that fucking idiot Pergrande calls a King and you don't want more than the sanctions and warnings I've given them already?!" The King demanded.

"More would bring a war that would hurt Bosco your highness, I've seen the Berserk pits, fought the new beasts they've created armies of, nobody hates what they did more than I do, but I don't want thousands of Boscans to die over what happened to me and my mother." Zen said.

"If Bosco does not respond to such an insidious attack against its own then what are we?" The King asked "I admire your position Zen, and I know your father well enough I even understand why he kept this from me, though I'm angry he did. But Bosco can not allow something like this to go, Pergrandes King is a bloodthirsty monster, he will find out you are in fact here and if Bosco does nothing he will take it as us being too afraid of Pergrandes might to do anything about such a horrendous affront to us. He'll see it as permission to do worse!" The King insisted.

Zen couldn't argue, he knew the King was right, knew Pergrande couldn't continue as it was because the very nature of the country was in direct opposition to everything Bosco stood for. So he simply stood.

"We need to figure out a way to handle this that will not lead to a full war between our countries your majesty. I do not doubt our ability to mount and fight such a war, but the cost would be great. If there were a way to remove Karadin from the throne of Pergrande…" Arman was saying.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've sent the finest assassins Earthland has to offer after that man? He doesn't even eat before someone goes over his food, sleep until his bed is checked or piss until the toilet is fucking searched!" The King snarled, kicking one of the wingchairs so it shuddered to the side.

"I'd love nothing so much as to have you personally serve him his own heart on a plate Zen." The King said after several minutes "Honestly, if there were some way to have the King of Pergrande face what he did in some horrible way…" He sighed "Obviously I'm going to give this a great deal of thought." He turned then, "Kurino, you should visit the baby, go and spend time with your friend for a while…and don't think I've not realized you knew about this and also kept it from me since this is obviously the Zen who you've been spending so much time with."

Kurino pressed her lips together but said nothing, following Zen from the room so the King and Arman could talk.

She had never spent much time with babies, but holding one was something that made her smile in spite of herself. Sitting beside Lucy she smiled into the bright curious eyes of little Layla after giving her own blessing to the infant.

Layla was endlessly looking around and wasn't a crier…yet anyway. After a little bit though the baby yawned and Lucy smiled. "That's our que, if you'll excuse me Princess, she's ready for a nap." The blonde said and scooped the baby up, heading for the stairs with Cristoff behind her.

Zen stood, holding a hand out to Kurino who took it and stood from the lounge, following him to the kitchen where he poured them both glasses of wine before leading her out onto the back deck to sit on one of the lounges there, she dropped down beside him, looking out at the Grass Sea.

"I'm not sure what your dad might do, but I don't think attacking Pergrande will be good for Bosco. What they did was over 20 years ago." He said quietly.

"No, their affront was not lessened by time because every minute of every day they made the choice to keep you there and not return you to your people just added to the insult Zen, they became more, not less guilty of slapping our country in the face. 22 years of insult is significant." Kurino insisted.

"I suppose I see the logic in that…I definitely don't mean to defend them. There was never a day I didn't want to go home, to be with my family. To be free." He said quietly.

They'd spent nearly every day seeing each other the last couple of months, she rarely missed meeting him by his tree, and the last three days had gotten to her a little. She knew where he was and why, had been happy for the family, but had finally given up and told her father about the birth of the baby knowing he would want to visit the Pradesh family and bless his friends first grandchild.

It was her fault the king had shown up, and it had been because she missed Zen and wanted to see him, she hadn't seen him since the week before because of meetings that had kept her busy and unable to go see him. She couldn't help it, he was…the only friend she'd ever had, the only person who had ever stood up to her, been honest with her, treated her like another person instead of a princess.

She loved being around him, needed to be, he grounded her, made her feel, amidst the chaos of her life as a Princess, safe and normal.

"Whatever he decides to do, it will be for Bosco Zen, to protect us and our way of life from a country that would ruin everything we believe in." She said firmly and he smiled at her "I have always believed in your father Kurino, and now…knowing you…I believe you will rule as well as he always has when your time comes to take over as Queen…. even if you do have to cheat to get men off." He smirked at the last said in a low voice and Kurino gaped at him, giving him a hard shove.

"I do not! I've gotten you twice with little effort." She sniffed, raising her chin and he nodded "Because you cheated and used unauthorized methods."

"Elza approved of what I did!" She snapped

"Dirty old lady gives you the go ahead, yeah, not a great argument." Zen snorted.

"She is the lead Sudehpah instructor for the female Sudehpah! She teaches women how to become Sudehpah! She is NOT a dirty old woman!" Kurino objected.

"You said she abused her position to get her hands on me at first, and you know the two sessions she had with me before you stepped in were entirely her putting those hands of hers all over me so I'm thinking you had it right…that makes her a dirty old woman…I still like her, but I don't like to delude myself about who people are." He told her eyeing her and implying she was deluding herself.

"Regardless of Elza being a dirty old woman or not, I still did not cheat." She stated firmly.

"You bit me." He returned and she frowned "you LIKED that and you bit me back." She retorted.

"Because I knew you'd like it. And I got to learn some important things about touch work with you." He said and she eyed him a little suspiciously.

"Such as?" She prodded, he turned toward her and suddenly one of his hands was sliding up her side, making her draw in a sharp breath when he started pressing his fingers into the side of her breast.

His eyes were all mischief and fire and Kurino was lost for a moment trying to think of how to counter him, reaching forward to run a nail along the edge of his pec, he had sensitive spots and she knew where to look for them.

"You get excited when I do this…more importantly…you get distracted enough I can get to this…" His hand slid up and she jerked as he hit a ticklish spot "and get your ticklish spots!" He declared attacking her and she screamed, ripping away from him but he caught her. Grabbing her arm though resulted in her yanking him from the lounge to the deck where they grappled to be on top.

Zen had size on his side, and a life time of hand to hand combat, but Kurino had impeccable training and wasn't a tiny woman lacking muscle, she was the opposite at 5'9" and she could actually put up a hell of a fight.

Still, he kept tickling her, and he just didn't have any ticklish spots she could exploit, so she got desperate and rallied all of her strength, managing to heave him off of her and climb on top of him pining one of his hands under her knee and grabbing his other wrist and slamming it with both hands to the deck above his head, both of them still laughing.

"Not bad, but you know your knee doesn't have much of a grip…" He pointed out and his hand slid free from under her knee by yanking toward his hip then he was trailing the back of his fingers up the inside of her thigh, smiling slightly at her instant reaction.

"Careful Princess, can't show much reaction, remember your training." He teased and she almost closed her eyes at the feel of his hand where it was touching her sensitive skin. "Best watch your own." She retorted and lunged down, kissing him, ending his chuckling.

She released his hand in favor of getting hers into his hair and she moaned softly when his lips parted at her first pressure with her tongue, giving her what she wanted, accepting her deepening the kiss one of his hands pushing into her hair at the back of her head while his other kept working the soft flesh on the inside of her thigh, making her writhe on top of him.

She sucked his lower lip between her teeth and got the moan she was wanting from him when she did, grinding herself into him, his hand at the top of her thigh, fingers teasing her center and driving her mad.

She broke for a moment to gasp for air and he pulled her back kissing her throat "Zen…I…oh Gods you feel good…" She breathed and he smiled against her skin "Keep moving those hips like that and you'll find out just how good I can feel…" He warned and she smiled down at him, grinding her hips down against him again and he narrowed his eyes, hand shooting to a ticklish spot and making her squeal and dive away from him.

He let her go this time, propping himself up on an elbow and smiling down at her where she lay on the deck.

"Your dress is a mess." He pointed out and she glared at him.

"Your fault entirely, you touched me first." She pointed out.

"Going to drag me back to the palace and interrogate me?" He smiled.

"No…you have no information I need right now." She sniffed primly and he reached his free hand up to shove his hair back out of his face chuckling at that, when he did she suddenly realized it was shorter, no longer long enough to nearly reach his waist.

"You cut your hair! I thought you preferred it long." She said in mild surprise.

"I wanted it at a traditional length, which is more like Cristoffs, so Lucys spirit Cancer cut it for me, it's a lot easier to manage now and at a more common length." He replied, she nodded, his hair reached about midway down his shoulder blades now, thick mahogany locks streaked with gold and red from time in the sun.

She smiled up at him, when he caught it he returned the smile, leaning closer to her "We should go do something other than just eat pastries and drink coffee by the tree at the guild." He said and she grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

He shrugged "I don't know, I just want to spend a little more time with you…meet me after my class at the University Friday? We'll figure it out then." He offered and Kurino wanted to do hand springs, she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than more time with Zen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N so I should thank you guys, Why, Amber, Ash, Moon, Music, J.D. Keir, Sassy, all of you who are leaving your insight and feedback in reviews. I skipped around a bit with this chapter but I wanted everyone caught up a bit and well, little Layla was ready to come out. My pairings usually just sort of...happen as I write, things will lead into other things and just gel, I hope it flows for everyone like it does for me, I know that can get a little...crackish but I try to listen to what those of you leaving me feedback indicate you'd like to see or think you're seeing, it tells me how the flow of the story is feeling to you all, until 20...DESNA


	20. Chapter 20 What misery left

A/N It is my birthday today, and since MoonbeamMadness gave me two chapters of my current addiction she's writing, I'm giving everyone else one from me...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurino wasn't able to make it to the guild for lunch, wrapped up in more meetings since her father was now looking for a way to punish Pergrande, to remove their King from his throne, via death if at all possible.

Removal of the entire regime was going to have to happen, taking the king wouldn't stop Pergrandes miserable abuse of human beings, their entire government had become wrapped up in a tradition of general inhumanity so the whole thing had to go, but doing that, wiping out the leadership of a nation, even that wouldn't be enough, Kurino wanted the coliseums gone, and the labs where the human experimentation was done.

They also had to be mindful of the fact that Seven was a major Pergrande supporter and was their biggest neighbor. Seven had their own host of issues too, the Alsaidians who reigned there were as vile as King Karadin Trebune was in only mildly different ways. The only thing that kept them from really joining forces was the fact that the King of Seven had died very suspiciously a few years back and the kingdom was now ruled by the Queen who had not handed the throne over to her son when he had come of age.

If reports were true, the Queen of Seven was as twisted as the King of Pergrande, maybe more so in some ways considering the rumors about her relationship with her son.

So Seven hovered, looking for ways to garner favor with Pergrande and if Bosco started things with Pergrande it was possible Seven might attack and they couldn't afford that.

So both the King and Kurino were quietly researching, pulling in advisors and diplomats and getting a deeper feel for how firm Boscos footing was and where Pergrande was weakest.

Kurino was particularly motivated in this, she wanted vengeance, and she intended to find a way to get it. If Pergrandes king found women weak, felt the need to keep them beneath his boot, she'd damn well rip that boot of and beat him to death with it, let his last dying view be that of looking up at her as she stood over him and spat in his face.

So as her limousine took her to the University she sorted through her thoughts gathered over the day and set them aside. She had been looking forward to this all week, two days prior she had gotten to see him by the tree for their usual lunch and he'd admitted he had no plans for the evening, he didn't know Pelerno but wanted to and with so much going on his family had been too busy to help him much.

So, Kurino had smiled and told him she'd think of things to do, Pelerno was her home city, she'd grown up wandering it's streets and enjoying all it had to offer, which was a lot, the capital of Bosco was the never sleeping city.

She planned to show Zen why it was considered one of the most beautiful cities in the world, and, she had plans she hoped he would agree to, plans that would help Bosco but also, Kurino herself. She needed this time with him to talk, to run things by him, he was so intuitive, brilliant, and with the chaos of ideas rattling around in her head she needed his focused calm to ground her so she could think clearly.

With all of the crowns advisors and aids and diplomats, nobody helped her get to the heart of situations like Zen did, he had a way of seeing past all the baggage everything seemed to come with and finding what needed to be faced directly.

Her father was helping, but on the drive home from the Pradesh estate he had laid Pergrande squarely on Kurinos shoulders.

"You will be Queen one day, hopefully soon Kurino, you are the Commander in chief of the Knights of the Immaculate Light, the head of Boscos armies and fleets. Pergrande, with their utter contempt for women being anything more than slaves will become a far greater threat to your rein than it had ever been to mine or my fathers before me, you will be the first Queen to rule Bosco in 5 generations and I want your rein to be glorious. I want you to come up with a way to deal with Pergrande, to end the threat they are to our country. I will help, but I want you to do the planning, and when the time comes, you will command whatever action is taken." He had said.

And thus had begun her endeavors that had kept her from seeing her friend most of the week. When she'd seen him two days ago she'd avoided talking about what she was dealing with, the couple of hours they had between his classes weren't enough time to cover things and he preferred to be relaxed going to work with the Sudehpah anyway. She'd even been unable to stay and watch his lesson, a wicked little pleasure she'd enjoyed a lot.

Especially when he'd had a week working with a trio of Sudehpah, learning how to enjoy multiple partners. That had been intense viewing, two female, one male Sudehpah with Zen every day for a week, she hadn't left once without needing to go home and drag one of her attendants to her bed afterward. She'd even had the male sudehpah sent to her because he was the closest thing she could get to Zen himself and watching the man ease Zen through getting comfortable after all Zen had endured when men had been involved in handling him had been impressive.

Zens preference was clear, he loved women and got nothing from being with men, but all Boscans were open to shared pleasure from a willing partner, and while he wasn't comfortable with it because of what he'd been through, he'd insisted the lessons not be skipped.

"I need to face it, I have a feeling it will help me with some things…some of my nightmares…it might make everything worse for a while, but the only way I'll ever heal is by taking these things on when they come up." He'd said when she asked if he shouldn't just postpone the lessons until some time further down the road, after he'd had more time.

In spite of that, he'd participated, followed instructions like he always did, and by the end of the week had been able to relax regardless of which Sudehpah was touching him. It had been a rollercoaster of a week.

Now though, they had been friends for a while, been through the holidays, she'd even bought him a gift and he'd gotten her one, surprising each other. She'd given him a book on the clans that included history about the clan his mother had been born into and he had given her a beautiful set of head chains, he'd accidentally broken a set she'd been wearing one day, she had dipped In teasing him during a break in his session with the Sudehpah and he'd caught it when he'd run his fingers into her hair and snapped it. So, he'd gone out and gotten her a new one.

She'd even spent New Years eve with him and his family, gotten to watch him dance with his brothers, Vander and Bickslow were impressive, Vanders voice shocking Kurino, she'd had no idea the man could sing but he really could and, so could Zen she'd discovered, him and Vander doing and impressive rendition of "Uptown Funk" with Bickslow and Cristoff that had left everyone gaping and laughing. She'd been stunned, all four of the brothers were tall good sized men but they could move when they wanted to, Bickslow most of all but he'd had years of training in gymnastics, acrobatics and dance. That Zen kept up and fit in without any trouble had inspired Arman to push him to sign up for dance lessons twice a week, adding more to the mans already busy schedule.

The evening had been one of the best Kurino had ever had, sitting with Lucy, Emzadi and Xally, finally being drug to her feet to dance with everyone else and finding herself in Zens arms, pressed into his body as fireworks had exploded ringing in the New Year Vander and Bickslow had both kissed her but Zens had blown her mind, he'd pulled her from Bickslow laughing but there hadn't been humor in his kiss, just fire.

She watched the University students moving quickly, some heading to classes, the University never closed, classes ran around the clock all year providing the best academic and magical education that could be found in Bosco and one of the best in the world. Only Minstrel could really surpass it. She had studied a couple of years in Minstrel, lived in Capresa for a time and enjoyed the city immensely.

Her heart belonged to Bosco though, always to the Grass Sea and the lighted heart of her country.

She spotted Zen sitting on one of the large planters that adorned the courtyards surrounded by young eager faced women. He spotted the car though and stood, pushing through the women and laughing at something one of them had said. She was tempted to get out of the car, to greet him and show them who it was he chose to spend his time with, but she had nothing to prove, she would become these peoples Queen one day, she was the Princess.

Zen was her friend, not her property, it was something she had realized after their first rather harsh conversation.

He pulled open the door and climbed in and once he was seated Kurino tapped the glass partition so the driver would start toward their first destination.

"How was class?" She asked.

"Done, testing everything all done as of today, I have a couple of weeks before the next level of that one starts or I can sign up for something else, I haven't decided yet." He said smiling and leaned over, lips closing over hers in a quick kiss. He was learning all about Boscan culture, kissing was something that was done a lot, between most people it could mean anything from a simple hello to the deep passion lovers shared, Kurino knew this, he'd asked her once when they had first started spending time together if she was alright with it, he was still so new to everything he wanted to be sure there weren't some special barriers regarding Royalty.

There were, of course, but she'd told him she liked it, and she did, there was normalcy in it, familiarity and intimacy she got from nobody else, trouble was, she had wanted Zen from day one, and his innocent kisses, hugs, touches…sometimes they drove her a little crazy.

She knew he had enhanced senses, that he had learned from Cristoff how to distinguish more subtle things involving emotions through scents and that he could identify now when a woman approaching him was doing so in a friendly way or because she was attracted to him, with him it was honestly usually the later.

She could just count herself lucky all of her training made it so she was able to keep her own desires for her friend in check enough he hadn't literally sniffed them out. She couldn't afford to lose what she had with Zen, he'd become too important to her.

"I…I have something I want to ask you anyway that may affect your decisions." She told him and he looked at her curiously, sitting back in the seat and stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Ok…" He prompted when she didn't say more.

"We're going to a Boscan restaurant by the way, they have the best of our native dishes, I thought dinner then I want to show you the Palace honestly, it's one of the oldest structures in Bosco, has an amazing amount of history built into it…" She said, nerves making her run off on a tangeant and he quirked a brow and smirked at her.

"Nice evasion of the subject you brought up yourself…thought we didn't do words games, you know I hate them." He said lightly and she nodded.

"Over dinner, we can discuss it then, does that all sound allright?" she asked. He smiled "Yes, as long as I don't get shown your collection of whips and chains we're good." He said and she glared at him, the tension instantly gone, replaced by their usual banter.

"It's not my collection, it all belongs to the palace, there is an extensive dungeon." She informed him.

"Yeah? You keep lots of guys down there?" He asked and she kicked his shin getting a satisfying yelp out of him before he rubbed his injury laughing.

"I told you I stopped doing that, your observations were sound, it was getting me nowhere in my search for a suitable husband." She retorted.

"Hmm, so how's that going? You haven't mentioned anyone visiting since the guy with the little penis." He asked shifting so he faced her a little more.

He looked mouthwatering, no wonder the women had been crowded around him. Dark charcoal gray jeans and an almost black purple snug fitting long sleeved thermal shirt, black leather boots with polished steel caps over the toes and his long hair was pulled back in a black leather band though a rebellious lock had escaped it and hung near his right eye.

She herself was in a black skirt that hung to her ankles, red sweater and black vest with black knee high boots on. Perfect for the cold early February weather. She was disappointed it had taken so long to make this night happen for them, he asked a while ago…but she'd been so busy…

The restaurant was crowded as always with a line out the door but when the Princess of Bosco wanted a table, she got one.

That was when she realized taking Zen out into the city might not have been wise after all, though it had been his idea, since he was with her reporters and photographers crowded the car and she saw his eyes flash when one got past her guards and tried for a picture, incredibly, the mans camera melted in his hands and he screamed as it fell apart in smoldering bits to the concrete and Zen side stepped the distraught man, clearing the way for Kurino and seeming to have no trouble at all taking over a protective role along with her security detail.

It made her smile and feel better about her plans too.

"Ok, so, what's good?" He asked once they were seated. She smiled and waved a hand over the menu "All of it, they make the best traditional Boscan food in the capital she declared confidently.

He grinned, then looked at her "It's all the traditional style serving too, we'll have to share." He observed. Boscan food was served in large dishes, soft flat breads, crisps and vegetables were used to eat from the larger dishes along with small cups for soups.

It was a close and intimate way to eat a meal, very Boscan and so she smiled and moved to sit next to him on the soft bench that circled most of the round table. She could see pictures being taken and was impressed none of it bothered Zen.

"Pretty much what you have to deal with huh?" He asked and she nodded, sighing then smiled at him. "Want to give them headlines?" She asked and he frowned slightly for a moment then his dark eyes lit with similar mischief "No jail time and I'm in." He agreed.

"Just turn your head to the left a little." She directed and reached up and kissed him, he managed not to laugh, and kept his smile subtle when she pulled back. The cameras had gone wild.

""'m going to be in the paper my father reads every morning tomorrow aren't I?" He asked and she nodded "Likely. "Who is Princess Kurinos latest boy toy?" It will read."

He scoffed "Boy toy?" They talk about you like that? Should be more "Who will Princess Kurino be chaining in the basement next?"

She pinched his side but he retaliated by tickling her and she managed not to scream and just jerk herself into him so he had no angle anymore.

"Nice move." He acknowledged, giving her a wicked look that promised her he'd get her later. The meal was just plain fun. Zen was bent on teasing her and intercepting her attempts at reahing certain dishes and she started stealing bites out of whatever he was holding while he was trying to stop her from reaching something.

They declared a truce when too many people started staring at them.

"What did you think?" She asked as they got back into the car, "The chocolate was the best part." He declared earning a flat look that made him grin "I enjoyed it, a lot, thank you for the idea and for picking it out, I didn't even know the place existed." He admitted.

Once the door was closed and the car was moving his fingers slipped to her side and she screeched, retaliating immediately while trying not to laugh herself to tears again. The two mages rolled all over the back of the car wrestling for supremacy until her guards rolled the partition down and started to come through to her aid and Kurino had to screech at them "NO! No! We're just playing! It's fine!"

She used the distraction of Zen holding up his hands to prove he wasn't doing anything terrible to pin the big man glare down at him.

"Hey, I may have a bruise from that pinch earlier." He defended himself. "You deserved it!" She snapped.

"I absolutely did not…well…ok maybe…yeah…but still! I've warned you I don't let anybody dominate me, you could have chosen a less painful way to shut me up." He grinned, clearly completely unrepentant.

"I have yet to find an effective way to silence you." She said with a laugh. "Oh you've found them…" He smirked and she narrowed her eyes .

"I'm not sucking your dick in a restaurant full of people." She said flatly and he looked aghast, wounded. "It's always sex with you, really, I was thinking of a pat on the knee or some sweet little comment "Zen really, your comments are upsetting me" or maybe somethi..mmph!" She was kissing him, holding his face in her hands and kissing that smiling mouth, tongue sliding over his lip making him moan softly before she pulled back smiling triumphantly.

"Ok…yeah…that works too." He chuckled.

As they were walking through the palace up one flight after another of stairs he had to turn his eyes to look out the frequent windows rather than in front of him where Kurinos swaying hips were right at eye level as she climbed the stairs ahead of him.

He'd admit it to nobody, had denied it to his brothers at first and now just dodged their questions about her but his friendship with the Princess had turned into an endless exercise in patience and self control.

She was just beautiful, graceful, elegant, deadly, could handle bladed weapons, something he found to be a turn on surprisingly enough, and…she didn't coddle him, when she helped him with things she just helped him, she wasn't overly careful about bringing something up that might stir his memories.

His family did that, avoiding certain subjects, Vander got smacked plenty for just talking plainly around Zen, something his younger brother refused to stop doing and was perfectly willing to even go toe to toe with their father over insisting Zen would never overcome everything if it was all just kept from bothering him.

So he appreciated having her in his life more than she knew, because he could relax with her, just be himself and if something did get brought up, and it did bother him, she let him sort through it, just there for him if he needed her.

He wanted more, he'd be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge just how much he got a thrill out of it when she would step in during his sessions with the Sudehpah. He knew sex wasn't something any Boscan shied from, but it was still thrilling having her grab his hair and yank his head back that day, her touch even more exciting than the sudehpah who probably could have sucked the gold plating off Cristoffs armor.

He loved being her friend, and didn't want to lose that, but he would have loved to move into more, become more intimate…he wasn't sure where lines were, he was still so new to everything, even his own feelings he hesitated to act on anything for fear of ruining what he had.

Really, if all he could ever get with Kurino was what they had right now he'd be happy with that, he just wished he could get more because while he dodged her playful advances as often as she dodged his, it was only because that was how their relationship have evolved and he felt stuck sticking with it.

She opened a door and they walked out into a gorgeous garden that was impressively built on the roof of one of the wings of the Palace and looked out over Pelerno.

There were ponds, fountains, even a pool with plush lounge chairs and a pergola built over it made out of white marble.

"The private garden…only the Royal family uses this we…uh…generally don't bring quests here." She admitted but she couldn't think of anywhere that there was a better view of Pelerno and the Grass Sea beyond it.

"I'm grateful you made an exception, Dear Gods what a view…" He breathed, leaning on the railing beside her.

"I love coming out here, you read in the garden behind the Guild, well, this is my private place to read and relax, the servants aren't allowed out here unless we're doing some sort of thing where we need them, just the gardeners and the guards may enter." She said.

The Grass Sea was brightening as she spoke and soon stole their attention as the last of the suns presence left and the moon dominated the sky. "Cristoff, Lucy and Layla went back to Magnolia a couple of days ago." He said absently, the moon always reminded him of his brother Cristoff now.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to get back home. You should visit them some time…in fact…I wanted to ask you…" She said, composing herself and he turned to look at her.

"That's right you were going to ask me to do something…" He remembered and she nodded.

Reaching into her belt she pulled out a folded flyer and put it into his hand. He unfolded it and read it over.

"You're a registered guild mage now, cleared to take jobs according to your guild Master. I'm requesting you formally." She said firmly.

He smiled faintly raising his eyes from the flier "Personal guard?" He questioned and she nodded.

"I'm travelling to a few countries to speak to their leaders about the issue with Pergrande and I will need a personal guard at my side everywhere I go." She said.

"Princess…you have lots of guards…" He pointed out.

She nodded "I do, but you took down four of my best in less than a minute…and…" She sighed, dropping her business façade and being honest "You make me feel safe when you're near, I have no idea what I'll come up against if anything, but you listen, you're incredibly perceptive and I really value your input and opinions, I want you to come with me." She asked softly and he smiled faintly as she explained where all she would be going, how her usual advisors just pissed her off because they were more politics than brains and how was the only person she trusted to be honest with her and help her sort through it all.

She was flustered and certain she had probably, in trying to convince him, had convinced him NOT to go with the crazy princess. She was used to just issuing orders but that never worked with Zen.

She huffed and glared at the grass at their feet until he was suddenly tipping her chin up and her whole world tipped upside down as warm lips glided over hers. Gods he smelled so good, so masculine, and fresh and alive and he damn well tasted like chocolate, the best she'd ever had too with this hint of spice.

His hand was behind her neck, long fingers warm under her hair, another was pressing the small of her back so her body was coming against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted against him.

Gods he felt so good, so steady and firm and powerful. She could sense his magic, his massive amount of it hovering he was one who almost hummed with power, like Kaleb and Cristoff, Vander, they all did, practically radiated it.

The intensity of the kiss rocked her through to her toes though, he kissed her a lot, mostly swift chaste little things, and she'd helped with two different Sudehpah sessions on kissing, once because the young female stand in for Elza just got plain flustered by Zen, who had found it amusing and deliberately flustered her more.

This though had feeling behind it, real feeling, and she knew it and she tightened her arms around him, pushed her hands into his thick hair and drank it in greedily because she wanted anything this man was willing to give her, every scrap.

Zen hadn't meant to pour emotions into a kiss, he'd meant to just reassure her, a friendly kiss to calm her down, but it didn't go that way and usually he knew how to kiss right, could control himself fine but he'd had such a good evening with her at dinner, and the garden was spectacular and he'd been staring at her damn ass going up the stairs and gotten himself a little worked up doing so and she never ever was cold in his arms, always responded so strongly to him. Her lips were soft and pliant and working against his, when he asked for more she tilted her head and parted her lips and hummed happily as his tongue slid against hers.

It was so far from a kiss between friends that neither could call it that after long, their hands were moving where they shouldn't, his trailing down to her ass and when his fingers tightened on her backside he almost groaned at how firm and round and perfect it felt.

He barely noticed one of her leaving his hair, drifting down his side to drag over his well chiseled abs, his hip and then reach back and grab him where he was grabbing her. Friends didn't touch like this.

They also didn't move their bodies against each other like Kurino was doing, she knew how to get her full breasts against a man, drag them against his chest so he felt them well and he felt them…Gods did he feel them.

They were all but devouring each other by the end, the kiss reaching a tipping point where both were about to sink to the grass because knees and wills were getting weak.

When Zen pulled back, finding the will in himself somewhere to tear his lips from hers and gasp for air. They were both heaving in air, both overheated and dazed.

"So…yes…I'll go…" He managed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Since meeting Cristoff Lucys life had been a whirlwind of steadily more wonderful things happening. Discovering the tall sexy beast of a man found her attractive enough to flirt with her on the airship, and then in the jungle of Caelum, then kissing him because she couldn't stop herself and him figuring out she, Lucy Heartfilia, the lonely left behind girl who struggled with her self esteem and abandonment issues, was his mate.

A Dragon Slayers mate, as in bonded soul deep for all eternity Cristoff would never leave her, his soul would always be near hers, his fidelity and loyalty was dragon born and so absolute. His passion was unique to him, and the man just dripped it, he was walking sex on legs, over 6 feet of raven haired gorgeousness with eyes like a midnight sky perfect to make a Celestial Mage just melt at his feet. And he was hers, all hers. He loved her, doted on her, made her feel cherished and needed.

And when they had lost their son, he'd been her rock, he had mourned right with her, and she'd never doubted he hurt as much as she did, she'd felt it through their bond that he did. But he'd been there, cried with her, held her while she had sobbed over and over, woke screaming and sobbing from nightmares, he was there, never left her, never turned from her.

He was also, a seriously sexy daddy. She had come to this realization quickly. First that it was possible for man to be intensely sexy while tending to an infant, and then that her husband had it down to an art. Patent it under his name, no man could look better cuddling an infant.

She leaned against the refrigerator watching him give Layla a bath because uncle Bickslow thought a little wand covered with non toxic glitter was an awesome toy for an infant and Layla had ended up drooling all over it and getting hot pink glitter all over her face. Granted, their daughters death grip with her tiny fingers had also resulted in her smacking her uncle across the face with the drool soaked thing and leaving him eyes squeezed shut, drool and glitter spattered across his face for his efforts, almost giving Evergreen a coronary she laughed so hard.

So Layla was getting a bath from her daddy, who stood by the kitchen sink with her in the little infant tub barefoot and shirtless in his blue jeans, black hair falling over thick muscled shoulders though Lucy could still see the tattoo he'd gotten in Pelerno for her.

On the left side of his neck her name in Draconic and the constellation Draco. Draco had resoundingly approved and Loke and her other spirits had been ready to protest until Lucy had shown them all down Cristoffs left arm were each of the constellations Lucy had keys for. Since his guild seal for White Sea was now a permanent tattoo on his left thigh he'd let Lucy lay all the art she'd wanted into his skin.

She sported a tattoo of the moon and a black wolf with deep blue eyes with silver stars in them beneath it on the back of her right shoulder that he had wanted to see on her. Boscan tattoos were placed using magic handed down through the clans, the art of doing it could only be practiced in Bosco and there weren't better artists anywhere for getting them done. Laxus' own tribal work had been done in Pelerno Bosco.

So she was watching her husband bathe their daughter, admiring the man she loved and the warm love in his eyes and smile as he focused on their daughter.

"Sexy daddy." She said finally and he glanced at her with a smirk that just made it better. "Says the gorgeous woman in a little pink dress and no shoes I can so easily push up out of my way…" He replied and brought Layla from the water all clean, wrapped her in a fluffy gray towel (He had found the box she'd hidden months ago.)

"Someone looks sleepy." Lucy observed, smiling at Laylas wide smile.

"Playtime with Uncle Bickslow and Aunt Evergreen does that." Cristoff chuckled, handing the baby to Lucy when she reached for her.

I'll get her fed and dressed for a nap…you go strip out of those jeans because mommy wants some sexy daddy time." She purred and Cristoff smiled, and when Lucy came to their bedroom a few minutes later she was delighted to find her husband hadn't just listened, he was laying on the bed, wonderfully naked, with a tray full of snacks and two cold beers.

"Gods you really do love me." Lucy breathed. Cristoff set the tray on the table beside the bed as Lucy threw her dress off and practically tore the bra and panties she had on off in her eagerness to get to him.

They only played now when Layla was off being baby napped, Mira, Makarov, Erza, Bickslow even Levy and Gajeel had now greedily snatched Layla away for hours at a time saying they wanted to give the couple some peace and quiet and Lucy and Cristoff never turned them down, but they really didn't need it. Layla wasn't a fussy baby, she had a daddy who radiated soothing calmness and had magic that could make her bedroom sparkle with silvery mist that helped her breathe easy and feel good and calm and happy.

She still cried, she got pissed when her diaper needed to be changed, but for the most part, Layla was a happy calm little baby, a trait from her father Lucy was so very happy she had inherited.

So when their friends came to "Give them a break" they knew it was really to get their baby fixes in and Gajeel and Laxus had both blanched when Cristoff had warned them that when one Dragon Slayer in a group had a baby it could trigger a baby fever in the mates and the slayers, driving them to want, no…need, to reproduce.

Both men had initially tried not to even touch Layla, but Gajeel had caved quick, Layla giggling once melting the Iron Slayer who Levy had to pry the baby from now when they were watching her.

Laxus hadn't lasted 10 minutes, when it was mentioned Layla hadn't smiled for anyone yet he'd plucked her from his mates arms and spent the next hour cooing at her and playing with her until she fell asleep on his broad chest and then he'd swatted away and outright shocked anyone who tried to remove her before she was done napping.

Master Makarov was just as bad, gleefully cradling the baby while he did paperwork and letting her drool all over his reports.

Giving her bottles was a privilege that was argued over, though nobody but Mira, Evergreen, Erza and surprisingly Gajeel would step up willingly to change a diaper.

Groaning in delight as her husband settled his trim hips between her legs, his hard length still stretched her, made her feel almost too full even after delivering a good sized baby.

"Gods…you feel good." He breathed, snapping those hips and making her keen in pleasure. "Harder…please…I want my damn legs to go numb…" Lucy growled and he grinned at her, sealing him mouth over hers and grasping her hips before taking up a punishingly hard trusting pace that made the bed creak, jarred her clean through and was exactly what she needed right then, to feel just completely taken by her Dragon.

Later, after they had shared a shower with Layla rocking in her little lacrima powered rocker chair, a gift from Arman Lucy would need to kiss the man for, the little family dressed and went to the guild for dinner.

Natsu watched them settled from his place at the old table, Gray and Juvia were playing cards with Levy, Gajeel and Wendy, he'd had them deal him out of the current round when he'd seen Lucy come in carrying Layla, Cristoff behind her with the stroller Plue was sitting in.

They looked so happy, he knew what they had been through, he'd been there after with everyone from the Keypiece team. He'd even held Lucy once when she'd started to cry, but she'd pulled from him as soon as Cristoff was near, moving into her mates arms without a thought. She didn't need Natsu.

Watching them now, happy, baby Layla was beautiful and Lucy was just radiant. When Bickslow swept the baby up for uncle cuddles he watched her turn to Cristoff, both cringed and blushed a bit in spite of himself when he heard what she whispered to the other Dragon Slayer too.

He couldn't hate Cristoff though, much as he wanted to, the Lunar Dragon Slayer was a good man, he'd taken Lucys place on team Natsu while she took time to enjoy being a mommy and even Natsu had to admit their missions went well. His own tendency to fly off the handle was curbed by Cristoff, who only had to cast that soft mist of his and Natsu was thinking clearer, able to remember things like plans, towns being within the scope of the attack he wanted to use.

The man was fireproof too, his sister could create fire that honestly made Natsus feel chilly in comparison, able to use the heat of the sun Emzadi was a Solar Dragon Slayer and in full dragon force Cristoff could still stand by her and get a hand on her to calm her, the coolness of the moon, the way his magic could make heat just dissipate like a night sky did in the summer made him immune to Natsus fire.

He also knew. He knew Natsu had been in love with Lucy, that part of him loved her still and when Natsu had gotten into an argument with Gray over whether or not he was being rude to Cristoff by being so quiet around him, Cristoff had ended it.

"It's fine Gray, I know why, and if you don't mind….Natsu and I need to talk." Gray had backed right down from where he was about to punch Natsu in the head and the Fire Slayer had owl eyed the calm looking Lunar slayer and followed him a little nervously to a nearby tavern. They were in a little town a days walk south of Crocus, on a mission, and Erza and Gray had gone to look for cake immediately, Erza suddenly desperately needing some.

"What is it you think you know?" Natsu asked, and while he knew his tone wasn't pleasant he didn't really care, the Lunar Slayer had stepped into Lucys life and…replaced Natsu. In Natsus eyes anyway. He couldn't do a damn thing about it either, because Lucy had been distant, friendly, nice to him like always, but the bond between them was gone and he knew that was his doing. He'd broken it by abandoning her, leaving just that stupid note and not even saying goodbye.

He'd done it for good reasons, he was in love with her, and after all they had just been through, after all the loss and pain and knowing how hard she'd fought and how much she'd sacrificed for everyone, he'd loved her more and if he was around her, that was all he could think about, Dragon be damned,

If he'd gone to her, been alone with her, he would have told her, would have grabbed her and kissed her and begged her to be his even knowing deep down she wasn't. So he'd left, run from her, run from everything, so he could think, drown himself in his training.

When he'd come back, Erza had nearly beaten him to death, demanding to know why he'd left Lucy like he had and Laxus had knocked him clean out the moment he'd seen him.

Laxus had told him the hard stuff, thrown him into a chair in his new office in the new guild hall, told him he was fucking going with Lucy to gather the guild back up and that his actions had driven Lucy into such a depression she'd tried to kill herself.

"Everything, everyone left her, she sacrificed Aquarius Natsu, then when she gets released from the hospital, she finds Erza and Gray gone, almost everyone gone, goes to the guild for comfort, finds it's been disbanded, goes to her apartment and finds your fucking note. She went back to Crocus, accepted a job there and lasted two days before she tried to kill herself. Bixy and I found her in a puddle of her own damn vomit and blood near the office for Sorcerers weekly, I…smelled her, we cleaned her up and I couldn't leave her side for weeks, weeks Natsu, she cried rivers about being abandoned, about how everyone who she thought cared about had left her, kicked her aside just like her fucking father did! The guild I can forgive, Erza and Gray have some serious explaining to do when I find them, but you! You were her best fucking friend you pink haired bastard! You two were supposed to be close, hell the whole time I've known Lucy I've almost never seen her without you within 50 feet somewhere and you fucking dumped her, kicked her aside like she meant nothing, left a stupid fucking note to do it too!" The Lightning Slayer had roared at him.

Laxus had made her his kin so he could watch over her, sense better where she was and what was happening with her. The Lightning slayer and the Raijinshuu had become Lucys friends, all but replacing team Natsu because Lucys own team…had abandoned her when she'd needed them most.

"You love my mate. I know you do, and I also know you hurt her, she hasn't told me details, but I know after she sacrificed Aquarius your guild fell apart. I know from Lucy you left her with nothing but a vague note, that you were her best friend then, and that she still hurts sometimes about that." Cristoff said quietly, not missing Natsus wince.

"I knew she wasn't meant for me…and after everything that happened, all we went through…I just…couldn't face her, I was more in love with her than I ever had been and if I saw her, was around her then, I would have begged her to be mine and I knew, she wasn't mine to take. I had to get distance from her so I could clear my head, try to get her…out of my system…" Natsu breathed.

"Ok, I can understand that, you could have handled it better but I get it, what I don't get is why Erza, Gray and in particular Laxus are still so furious with you. I'm a healer Natsu, a natural Empath, while we were on that mission for the keys there were several times it made more sense to have you with Lucy but Laxus wouldn't do it, I felt pain, deep terrible dark pain in you when you would look at her, in Erza and Gray too, and in Laxus…blame, he blames you guys, tell me why…she's my mate and she won't tell me something…something…dark…and I need to know what it is."

The whole conversation had shaken Natsu badly, Lucy and Cristoff had just returned with their baby, barely been back a couple of days when Cristoff had started digging at the subject.

He laid his head on the table, turning so he could watch the others play cards.

Cristoff saw him, saw and sensed him, his guilt still ate at him and Cristoff wasn't sure what to do about that. In his arms, kissing his neck, whispering wicked things to him, Lucy was happy. The grief over the loss of their son had settled into a healthy feeling of loss, he could sense that, tucked into her heart it would always be there, and it belonged there, he had a similar spot in his own heart that would always feel the void their son had left when he was taken from them before he was even born.

But there was something darker than that, he'd found it in Lucy after they were mated, and he'd been carefully trying to learn what it was, this painful dark thing inside his mate that was wrapped up in her worst pain, all of her issues, abandonment, self doubt, feelings of being worthless and invisible. Those were things that always lurked around Lucy, things he would spend the rest of his existence keeping at bay because he would never abandon her, he loved her, needed her and she was the most cherished precious thing in the world to him alongside their daughter.

He couldn't figure out where it had come from. He'd asked Bickslow who had shaken his head at him.

"Talk to Lucy Cris, ask her what happened after Tartaros, after the guild broke up, I can tell you, now that you two are mated and with little Layla here? Lucys soul has never looked as healthy, mating with you just…healed her and Laylas birth mended the rift losing the baby had caused, but you want details? I can't give em, I don't really understand what happened back then but she went through something bad and I know Natsu was the cause." He'd said.

Lucy though hurt too much to make her dredge it up on her own, so he'd decided to find out what had happened after Tartaros from those who, from what he saw, had hurt her the most.

He'd already figured out during the mission for the keys that Natsu was in love with Lucy and was suffering over it, because he wasn't her mate and he knew it. That pain Cristoff couldn't help him with, he'd kept an eye on the man, his dragon more prone to wanting to kill him as a threat to his claim on Lucy but ultimately, the ancient magic and the destiny it weaved itself with played out. The fact he'd never confronted Natsu and caused an issue over it just meant the whole process with Lucy had gone smoother.

Now though, they were mated, had a beautiful daughter, and his mates heart harbored a dark something he meant to see her free of. Her happiness was something he protected, and he was going to make sure whatever it was that would bring those sad, pained moments to her around Natsu, Erza and Gray was dealt with before she started going on missions with them again.

The loss of their son, if he had anything to say about it, would be the only pain she carried.

The conversation with Natsu he'd managed to get on his second mission with team Natsu hadn't been terribly helpful, it had clarified why Natsu had his guilt like he did somewhat, the man felt awful about leaving Lucy with just a note, Cristoff didn't argue it either, he damn well should feel awful about that.

But Natsu had said he didn't understand what had happened with Lucy after he'd left, he wasn't there for her, and the waves of guilt had been palpable.

Gray hadn't been much more helpful than Natsu, though his own guilt was there too, focused on Lucy. Walking with Lucy to the bar to order dinner his dark eyes travelled over each of the people who seemed to know the most about whatever it was he was digging into and he looked at Lucy smiling.

"Lets have everyone over Friday, the weathers supposed to be nice, we can try out that fire pit you just had to have on the back deck, turn up the jacuzzi, and have a late winter barbeque." He offered. Lucys eyes lit up, she'd deliberately put effort into setting up their backyard so that one, it would have space for Layla to play when she was old enough, and two, so she could host barbeques and have friends over.

She'd been mildly pestering Cristoff about it off and on and he would just promise they would eventually when all the work was finished on the house.

Well, the work was all finished.

She hugged him, pulling his mouth to hers for a hard kiss and Mira was grinning at them when she pulled back.

"Mira! We need to order dinner." Lucy grinned and as soon as Mira had taken their orders she started pulling her husband back toward their table "I want to do steaks and chicken, a couple salads, we'll need lots of beer because Laxus and Bix can both put away a case each and then some! She was saying brightly and Cristoff smiled "Just the Rainjinshuu and Team Natsu, the Keypiece team ok? We'll do something bigger in the spring maybe but for our first party with Layla still small, just them this time." He insisted and Lucy nodded vigorously, she would have agreed to most anything to get him on board, figuring this opened the doors.

He had ulterior motives of course, getting everyone where he could corner them without worrying about other guild members who didn't need to hear anything might overhear.

The week went by quietly, Lucy happily planning out the party, everyone had agreed to come. They even checked in with Dr. Grinoir to get an update on his progress with the Vault. The man had sighed "Not much, we're learning things of course, each keypiece had vanished and oddly enough, though my teams have been on this project for almost 15 years, we didn't start finding references to those key pieces until literally the week before I sent those requests out for help retrieving them. It was like the information wasn't there then it suddenly was." He'd laughed and shaken his head.

"Archeology really is so much more exciting than people realize." He declared then promised to keep them posted and had to leave to go meet with one of his teams.

Erza came over the day of the barbeque to start helping get everything ready and Lucy walked her past the den with a finger over her lips, pointing out and grinning. Erza smiled, eyes finding Cristoff laying stretched out in the window seat, Layla sound asleep on his chest while her father absently rubbed circles on her back and nuzzled her, the image was just heart melting.

Erza followed Lucy to the kitchen and Lucy was just grinning. "Cristoff is going to keep an eye on Layla while we work in here." Lucy said brightly and the women started chopping vegetables and getting potatoes peeled for the salads.

"Cristoff seems like a good father, I had suspected he would be." Erza said, it was something she'd been thinking about a lot since Lucy had the baby, having one herself. She and Laxus had agreed to wait, but seeing Cristoff cuddling with his daughter just then had stirred a lot of things in her, she could Picture Laxus doing much the same, even had the benefit of the visual of him in the guild hall with baby Layla asleep on his chest to add to her daydreams.

"He's…amazing…he can sense when she's about to wake up, when she's starting to get pissed off about her diaper or getting hungry and thanks to the bond? So can I, and she inherited that calm of his, the man is unflappable, so Layla is like that, just a calm happy baby most of the time. I love that she has his eyes too, they've been darkening, and there are distinct little bits of silver in them like his…Cristoffs eyes are just incredible." Lucy grinned, not taking her own off what she was doing, just smiling and peeling potatoes for a serious potato salad she had planned.

"You know he doesn't complain…ever, he takes turns with me getting up at night for her, I have her in the mornings though, and he handles anything between bed time and 1 am." Lucy said, pretty proud of the system she and Cristoff had worked out. Most nights she didn't have to get up at all, Layla would sleep from her latest evening time with daddy until Lucy woke usually around 6 or so and that happened relatively often, so Cristoff being a night owl and Lucy being a morning person translated into both of them getting pretty decent sleep in spite of having a baby.

If he wasn't away on a mission, he wanted time with Layla so Lucy could go out with her friends for lunch or spend time at the gym training with Bickslow and Laxus, something she'd started to enjoy. Bickslow was teaching her gymnastics and acrobatics, flexibility and dexterity exercises and Laxus was just working on her overall stamina.

They were getting into a very nice routine too, she'd get up and take Layla to the Den and do some stretching while Layla was laying on a soft blanket nearby, Bickslow would usually show up around 8 or 8:30 and Cristoff was usually getting up by then, they would put Layla in the jogging stroller Bickslow had bought for them and go for a run, have a light breakfast usually at Lucy and Cristoffs or at Laxus' if he'd joined them for their run, then head to the gym and Lucy alternated between working with Bickslow or Laxus while Cristoff trained with Wendy.

The whole while Layla would alternate between the various adults, Gajeel would immediately move from whatever machine he was on to be as close as possible, and always at some point Lucy would turn and Layla would be in the Iron Dragon Slayers arms getting cuddled.

As the only baby in Fairy Tail at the moment, Layla never lacked cuddles, attention, or babysitters.

They worked and chatted, Erza filling Lucy in on the joys of living with Laxus and how happy she was, Evergreen showed up and was grinning when she came into the kitchen, carrying Layla.

"I stole her from Cristoff, the last time you let Bickslow have her at the guild he didn't let me hold her even once." Evergreen said clearly unhappy about that.

"Bickslow is a dedicated Uncle." Lucy chuckled.

Cristoff appeared and Lucy smiled as he came up behind her and wound his arms around her to kiss her neck. "She's fed and changed, I think we both got a nap in too." He admitted with a grin.

"Good, I need a pound of bacon cooked up so get on that." She told him, turning so she could catch his lips quickly before he went to the fridge to retrieve the bacon and get started.

Laxus arrived with Bickslow and Freed next and Laxus took over getting the grill set up and started on the deck while Freed dove in with the salads and Bickslow started helping Cristoff.

Lucy was just smiling, watching her home fill with her friends and family and seeing the kitchen she'd remodeled handle it all just like she'd designed it to, silently patting herself on the back for her own genius.

Gray and Natsu arrived with Wendy and set up a giant jenga game Lucy had found and started playing that and when the food was ready, everyone dug in greedily.

Like he'd figured he would, Cristoff would get his chances with everyone. Ultimately though, it was Laxus, who had followed him to the nursery to change Layla who listened quietly, and answered him.

"She tried to kill herself Cris, everything just piled up on her, sacrificing Aquarius was like losing her mother again, then the guild, Erza and Gray didn't even come home after the battles, they just drifted off and sent messages that Lucy ended up getting since the guild had disbanded that they didn't know when they would be back, she got that note from Natsu and it was the final straw, she lost everyone, everything she had sacrificed Aquarius to save…gone, abandoned her without a backwards glance." Laxus said softly.

"When Bix and I found her, she was still coughing up some blood and laying by an ally close to the office for the magazine she was working for. She'd taken an overdose of sleeping pills but her stomach didn't take them, she threw most of them up after she passed out, the mess in her apartment was pretty bad…we cleaned her up and I left her with Bix and Evergreen and went to her place, found everything…including the note she'd written explaining and apologizing for killing herself…it was…the worst thing I've ever read" He said with a haunted look, pushing a hand through his hair before continuing, eyes locked on the cooing baby Cristoff was now holding.

"I cleaned everything up, burned the note and forced her to stay with me and the Raijinshuu from that point on, made her my kin after I figured out how to fucking do it…thank fucking God for Gajeel there, he and Levy came and stayed for a bit, having them there helped Lucy a lot, enough she started dating Hibiki…and yes…I hated that she did that I fucking hate that bastard but the whole mess with him seemed to help her get better and I moved Heaven and Earth and we found Aquarius' key when it was remade and it was maybe a week after that I started pushing to get Fairy Tail back, got the guild charter renewed, Natsu showed up…a whole fucking YEAR after he walked out on her, and she was happy to see him, determined to bring Fairy Tail back since we had the charter and I sent their asses out and the Raijinshuu and I we all went and found everyone, got the Guild Hall rebuilt and well…here we are…she found you…or you found her…and she's happier than I've seen her since before Tartaros happened. I mean, look at you two, with a baby and a house and…I mean…I wasn't sure about you, I about wanted to wring your neck when you told me she was your mate, but…you've made her happy…really happy." Laxus said.

Cristoff though was barely listening anymore, Lucy had tried to kill herself…she'd made a real effort to do so…"Does Bix know? That she tried to kill herself?" He demanded.

Laxus frowned, and shook his head "I didn't see a reason to tell him and the others…her team knows though, Natsu, Gray and Erza. I told each one of those fuckers when they came back and started trying to just pick up like nothing had happened, just what they'd done to her."

Cristoff nodded "I need you to watch Layla, can you?" he asked, Laxus frowned but held his arms out and took the baby, cradling her against him, he was getting better and better at handling Layla because Erza insisted they get their "baby fix" every week.

Cristoff moved quickly, went to the kitchen and grabbed Bickslow who, with one look followed him without a word, he caught Lucys hand where she was standing outside watching some of their friends playing the giant jenga game and pulled her with him, leading the two mages to the den and pulling the sliding doors shut.

"You never would tell me what happened after the guild disbanded, I knew you went through a really hard time but Lucy…" He pulled her to him and she fell against him a little stunned. "You should have told me…honey…your harboring something inside you that you can't keep carrying, Lucy…what you did…it puts something into you that…feeds on you but Bix can get it out…we just need to do that…OK?" He was looking into her eyes and her confusion turned to shame, then fear, then she was chewing her lip as all of her typical Lucy issues flowed through her, Cristoff felt them all, hugging her to him and looking at Bickslow, whose eyes had widened, the Seith putting pieces of the puzzle together fast, he'd already suspected Laxus had kept something like this from them.

He understood why Laxus would do it too, it was nobodys business, but if Lucy had tried to end her life, and by Cristoffs look…Bickslow was certain that was what had happened back then and Cristoff had just found out.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy demanded then, mortified Cristoff suddenly seemed to know what she had tried to do, Gods…she was his mate, if she'd succeeded he would have been alone his entire life, they never would have found each other…Layla wouldn't exist…

"When you try to commit suicide Lucy it opens you up, it pulls in dark magic…evil…the things that feed on that depth of despair, and I know you got past it, your strength saw you through, but honey…unless the seed you planted that day is removed it will leave you open for that depth of misery forever and….I don't want that for you, I won't have it in you…I've seen it, felt it inside you since we mated I just didn't know what it was and you wouldn't tell me…" He said and she tensed in his arms.

"What…what seed? What are you talking about? Cristoff…" She looked at him frowning and Bickslows hand fell on her shoulder.

"People can take a huge amount of trauma Cosplayer, huge, and there's this barrier around every human soul that keeps them from being easy prey for the things out there that would love to feast on them, everything from demons to hags, to…shit you don't want to know about, they need either tremendous power to break through what guards our souls, or they need a rift, an opening. See, it's why we're mostly Ok you know, not many Seith mages around anymore, soul eaters are all but extinct too, takes a powerhouse to exist if a thing feeds on souls, but when a human being succumbs, gets broken by misery and tries to end their own life, it causes a rift, a break, in what protects the soul, makes it easier to prey on, easier for bad things to find…they'll drag you down, feed your sadness, insecurities to try and make that rift bigger…" Bickslow explained. Lucys eyes widened, fear in them "It draws trouble…" She breathed, then she glared "You mean that dumb ass stupid shit I did back then could be why terrible things seem to just…fall into my damn lap?!" She snarled.

Cristoff smiled faintly, he loved her spirit, he really did, it was one of the best things about her.

"It can, not saying it's the only thing that does it, but I can remove it…pull that dark nasty out of you, it's a remnant of misery…you don't want to keep it, after this long, it's probably dragging you down now and then, makes it harder to recover from sad things….and well…we've faced some not too long ago, you in particular. If Cristoff is sensing it, then something got in there along the way." Bickslow said. Lucy frowned "I want it out." She said firmly.

Cristoff sighed with relief, this was something that was hard to explain and harder to accept for most people, attempted suicide created something in a human soul that was like a spiritual parasite. It was dampening her light, left alone it could bring depression, leave her open to it no matter how good life was around her.

Seith magic, when it was developed, had been created to heal human souls. Those who had developed it had never meant it to become the weaponized horror it had become in the hands of so many misguided wizards. Cristoff knew Bickslow had always walked the brighter side with his magic and while he didn't advertise it, his brother knew how to use his magic to heal a damaged soul.

"It'll just take a bit, sit down, in Cristoffs lap would be best…he comforts you, I know he does, fuck the two of you just are all wound around each other where your souls are concerned, so contact with him will keep you steady while I do this, gimme a sec, I'll be right back…" Bickslow darted from the room, finding Laxus sitting out on the deck by the fit pit, Layla wrapped in a thick blanket in Erzas arms beside him.

"Everything ok Bix?" Laxus asked and Bix nodded "Yeah boss, hey, y'all, just give us like 30 minutes alone ok? Lucy, Cristoff and I, ok?" He asked and everyone looked at him curiously but there were nods.

Bickslow went back in through the kitchen, grabbing his bag up and returning to the den, closing the doors and finding Lucy in Cristoffs lap, eyes a little wet but wrapped in his brothers arms, surrounded by people who loved her, once this was done, they might just get the Lucy they had known before back a little more.

Bickslow pulled one of his soul jars out, the magically re-enforced jar could hold pissed off poltergeists, it could handle what he was going to dump into it.

"Ok cosplayer, just look into my eyes breathe and hold on to Cristoff." Bickslow said, drawing a breath himself and focusing his magic.

Lucys soul had always been bright, like the sun, it had been almost blinding when she'd first come to Fairy Tail but had taken its share of hits, the disbandment of the guild, that had left it pale in comparison and it had never really come back, even when she'd mated with Cristoff, which had strengthened it and lent his brothers fucking blinding silver soul to hers, threading the two together into this complex, beautiful lacework, Lucys part had never shined as brightly as Cristoffs parts did and for the "light of Fairy Tail" that had been something that had troubled Bickslow but he couldn't figure out what was keeping her soul from restoring itself.

The fractures she'd had Cristoffs had mended, silver threading with Lucys brilliant yellow, he strengthened every weak part in her, like she was laced through every weak part in him. There was now this beautiful silvery blue too, Layla, in both of them and Bickslow was warmed by it all, his own soul just drawn to such harmony, but of the three he saw, Lucys still remained dimmer, grayish, like it was soiled somehow, and now he knew why.

He pushed through it all and it wasn't hard to find knowing what he was after, he just had to find where the darker parts were and dive through the threads that created them, follow them to their source.

Sure enough, she wasn't alone, like most souls that had gone through a suicide attempt, Lucys had drawn in a dark essence that had latched onto her and was feeding off of her, preventing her from getting past things well, keeping her natural joy from shining like it should and prying it out wasn't easy, it had a vibrant soul it wanted, it couldn't overpower her, she was too strong for it, but she'd suffered enough, it had a good grip.

Bit by bit he pried each of its tendrils out of Lucys soul, they were like spider web strands piercing into her essence. Once he'd yanked out the last one he ripped it out of her and in a moment, slammed the lid on the jar as he shoved it inside.

Instantly the pure water in the jar turned dark and the surface of the glass became cold.

Lucy had gasped, shuddered, she felt something but couldn't hope to explain it while Bickslow had worked, and then there was a jolt and she was clinging to Cristoff, smiling, suddenly feeling better than she had in…she didn't know how long…

Cristoff felt it, felt the darkness leave, only the grief of loss remained a shadow within his beautiful mate but that now, like in himself, was joining with, becoming swallowed by, love, because lost or not, they had and still did love their son.

"Bleah, yeah, you didn't need this in you." Bickslow made a face at the jar and Lucy looked at it wide eyed. "That was in my SOUL?!" She squeaked and Bickslow nodded. "Not anymore, I'll take it to the Cathedral and get rid of it properly tomorrow." He said, stowing it back in his bag until then and rising. "Welp, I saw the Jucuzzi was fired up and I brought my trunks so I think I'm gonna change!" He said brightly.

Lucy grinned and watched him hurry from the room, before she could stand though her husband pulled her back, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Don't…never again…don't hide anything like that from me…please. I…I almost lost you…I never would have found you…" He breathed and Lucy shuddered, she'd had the same thought and it was chilling.

She cuddled into him, nuzzling against him, feeling tears on his face and wincing inwardly, knowing he was hurt both by nearly losing her before he'd even known who she was, and the fact she'd…hid it from him…but she just…

"There's no excuse, I don't know why I couldn't tell you…you asked and I almost did but I couldn't…I was…ashamed, afraid…." She said quietly.

"Are you now?" He asked and she stilled, opening her eyes, she wasn't…now she felt like she could talk about it…

"No…but just before I was so ashamed you'd found out…"She breathed.

"But now the thing in you, that pushed those feelings…to protect itself from anything that might help you resist its presence…is gone." He said and she smiled at him, and Cristoff drew a deep breath…he wouldn't linger on it, she was here, in his arms, safe, smiling, happy, and the dark spot in her had been taken away and she would heal better.

"Lets get back to the others, I'm liking the idea of seeing you in your bikini…" He smirked and Lucy grinned, kissing him, pushing him back on the lounge they were sitting on the edge of until his back hit the cushion.

He growled when she moved over him better, never one to accept being held down well, but she pushed her tongue into his mouth and felt his tensed muscles relax, his hands slide from her sides down to her hips to pull her more firmly against him and she smiled against his lips as her tongue moved with his.

Her own hands were griping the firm muscle of his pectorals holding him down his growl resonated through her and she ignored it, defied it, thighs gripping his hips as she ground into him and made him lose containment of a moan. "I love you." She said against his lips and he smiled, midnight eyes narrowing "I love you too…wicked woman." He kissed her again and there was a knocking on the doors behind them making them both sigh.

"You wanted to have a party…" He reminded her. She grinned down at him "I did, and I'm going to have fun for the rest of the night but when they go home and Layla is asleep…." Her hand slid down over the front of his jeans and he growled at her but she was on her feet heading for the door with a laugh, leaving him to linger a few minutes because he was too riled up to be in public right away.


	21. Chapter 21 What must be done

A/N. I have this theme song I listen to when I'm writing both Vander and Zen. Someone asked how I tuned into them and I do use music sometimes to focus me in. "Indestructible" by Disturbed is what I turn to in order to refocus my two darkest hero type OCs, It helps me write Gajeel too. So there you go, a little insight into my twisted process LOL...Hope you all enjoy, I've been asked about the Vault, and about Natsu...you'll get some more insight into them in this chapter...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Six months had passed since Dr. Grinoir had spoken with the Fairy Tail mages the last time, he was beyond frustrated, beyond ready to pull his hair out. He had the keypieces, had paid a good sum to have them recovered, but still his people couldn't figure out how to use them and he hadn't been able to either. The obvious piecing them together inside the space on the Vault clearly meant for them had resulted in nothing.

His people were good, very good at research and excavations, but they were missing something. Heaving a sigh he stared at the keypieces spread over the table and looked back at the vault door. He needed fresh eyes, fresh minds on this.

Lifting his com lacrima from his pocket he pushed a little magic into it and spoke "Fairy Tail."

A moment later a white haired beauty was smiling at him. "Thank you for calling Fairy Tail, I'm Mirajane, how can I help you?" She asked in a bright sing song voice that almost made Dr. Grinoir cringe.

"I need to post a request, specifically I want Lucy..um…Gods she married…um" He knew her name had changed, from Heartfilia to another equally famous one…

"Pradesh? Lucy Pradesh our celestial mage?" Mira asked and he smiled "Yes. Yes, I want her, Levy McGarden and Freed Justine for this. Set the reward at 6 million jewel. The job will be for them to find out how to open the Keystone Vault, the secret of the keys. Mostly a research mission I'm thinking." He told her.

"They can come to Oshibana to collect my research so far. If the work takes more than 2 months I will adjust the pay to compensate them for their time and I do not mind if they work other short jobs while doing this, I know what the demand is for mages." He said.

Mirajane nodded "I will contact them immediately Dr. Grinoir! You should hear from them before the day is out."

The moment she hung up Mira finished the flier, recorded it and was calling Freed, he lived across the street from Lucy and Cristoff and Levy and Gajeels apartment was between where those two lived and the guild so they could collect Levy and come to get their flier and sign up for the job.

She was beaming when about an hour later Lucy, Levy and Freed walked in, Lucy pushing the stroller with a bright eyed Layla sitting up grinning out at the world. She was 7 months old now and an active happy child. Mira knew Cristoff was away with Team Natsu again so she'd been hoping, since Gajeel had gone with Team Natsu as well, that Lucy would bring Layla and not have Bickslow or Evergreen come over to watch her.

She swooped in and swept Layla into her arms "OH! Hello sweety! Auntie Mira has some of your favorite icecream!" She cried and looked beseechingly at Lucy who rolled her eyes. "She hasn't had lunch yet, I was going to get her something here…" She admitted and Mira grinned "Oh I'd be happy to feed her!" She cast a look at Kinana who chuckled "I'll cover the bar Mira." At 7 months, in typical Dragon Slayer baby form it seemed, Layla already had teeth top and bottom out to glittering pearly fangs and was cutting molars, she was an alarmingly fast crawler and could pull herself up to stand though she couldn't walk yet without someone steadying her.

She still was as cuddly as she ever had been but now she returned hugs and kisses with giggles and grins that melted every heart in the guild. There were large betting pools already about what her first word would be and who she would say it to.

Born with her magic, she sported a curling mark on her right arm of a deep black dragon covered in stars. Loke had about flipped when it had come in, Draco gloating and preening at the meaning. Layla was a Celestial Dragon Slayer, and Draco would be her first spirit when she was old enough to wield one. She already had, around her wrist, Thuban, the North pole star was already her guardian and popped out relatively frequently, Lucy and Cristoff were no longer awakened at night by Layla because if she started to wake, Thuban would pop out and look after her.

It had already created one embarrassing (for Lucy at least) incident where she and Cristoff had been in the middle of sex, Lucy wrapped around him in his lap moaning and half out of her mind with enjoyment and she'd looked over and seen Thuban carrying Layla, Laylas wide eyes on her parents naked on their bed fucking each others brains out as Thuban had reached in to pull the door closed, Lucys wanton cries of pleasure had apparently disturbed their child and Thuban had come to see to her.

She'd frozen and Cristoff had looked but had barely hesitated in his actions, continuing to thrust up into her and returning to scrape his teeth over her neck and make her shudder.

"She saw us!" Lucy had said in horror, unable to stop her fingers from tightening in Cristoffs hair when he didn't stop, he wasn't letting her body cool down in spite of her mental ice water moment of meeting her daughters eyes while having sex.

"Mmm, relax come back to me Lucy…" Cristoff had purred and his body moving against hers, inside of her, soon had her mind hazy again, enough she couldn't stop herself from, with his suddenly forceful and bone jarring thrusts, reaching that peak and dragging him over it with her.

When he had laid her back on the bed, pressing her down into the mattress though holding a good bit of his weight from her leaning on his forearms she had looked at the closed door then back at him.

"She saw us!" She repeated and Cristoff had laughed.

"So? No child of mine will ever wonder if their parents love each other, so she sees what love looks like, passion, that's not a bad thing Lucy." He said, clearly not sharing Lucys embarrassment.

"But…it's a private thing!" She protested and Cristoff gave her a doubtful look "You are mated and married to a Boscan Lucy, Layla will grow up comfortable with her body, and I refuse to hide the fact we take great pleasure in each other from our children, they should know that, take comfort in knowing their parents love, need and want each other like we do. There is no shame in it, it's beautiful." He replied.

"But Thuban saw!" She protested and Cristoffs brow rose "You think the stars don't watch us? You think your spirits don't? I'd bet about anything Loke and Virgo have watched us have sex plenty of times." He smiled and Lucy felt her magic shift, the indication of a gate push, maybe the spirit didn't use her magic to pass through but she knew she held the pathway used.

"He masturbates to it I'm sure." The deep amused voice was unmistakable and Cristoff chuckled again when Lucy squeaked.

"DRACO! We…I'm…oh fuck it.." Lucy heaved a sigh, Cristoff had already yanked the blankets over them when the shift of magic happened and had rolled to his back, pulling his blushing flustered wife to his side and making sure she was covered, he was Boscan but still a Dragon Slayer, he was fine with the spirits seeing him having sex with her, claiming her, proving he made his mate happy and satisfied, but unless they were fucking, her naked body was for his eyes only.

Lucy frowned at Draco but only for a moment before another shift heralded Lokes arrival, he was already glaring at Draco.

"Leave it to you to make something beautiful dirty." He snapped.

"You, masturbating in front of the view mirror while our Princess is being pleasured by her mate is hardly anything I'd call beautiful." Draco replied. Not even looking up, pre-occupied with adjusting the cuffs of his shirt.

Loke growled "I do NOT masturbate in front of the view mirror!" Loke roared.

"Calm down kitty cat, Lions rub themselves out on trees and kills in the wild, it seems a common thing, watching a dragon pleasure a woman has to be thrilling for you." Draco said mildly, smiling at the Lion who was now red faced.

"You're a….I do not need to masturbate I do just fine, I date a hell of a lot more than you do!" Loke snapped. Draco snorted.

"Of course you do, I have a mate you silly kitten, when I need attention I have only to visit our mountain lair for days and nights on end of delicious female attention." Draco replied purring out the last.

Loke lunged and the two vanished in a flash of glittering gold, Lucy and even Cristoff wide eyed.

"What…" Lucy breathed staring after the spirits. Cristoff turned to her, leaning in for a long kiss "Let them sort it out, if it gets bad the King will kick both their asses, we have some privacy and I'm thinking another round is in order…"

Lucy hadn't objected, though she did put a hand on his chest as he'd started to move over her.

"You're going to get a Sudehpah for her aren't you?" She asked, she'd learned all about that when Arman had gotten Zen into sessions.

Cristoff shrugged "Of course, when she turns 12 or has her first cycle, whichever comes first she should start that part of her education." He'd replied.

She looked up at him, she'd asked Xally and Emzadi about this but hadn't asked Cristoff yet because it just hadn't ever seemed like a good time and she was a little embarrassed.

"Would…would you work with one…with me? Emzadi said there were Sudehpah who worked with couples because Boscans marry people from other cultures enough an education system was developed to help a person who wasn't born to Boscan ways…learn to enjoy them…" She'd watched his eyes warm and the smile lift his lips.

"Gods yes….I'd love to…you sure you could handle it? Someone instructing you while we have sex? I know it's very pleasurable…very good for a couple…I'd been thinking about asking you but you're still a little shy sometimes…" He'd replied and Lucy had grinned, pulling him in for a long hard kiss, deciding an answer wasn't as important as showing him just how willing she was to embrace his culture.

So they had planned to look into sessions with a couples trained Sudehpah. Sudehpah travelled all of Earthland, the order had endless requests for their services. It was possible to bring one to Magnolia or delight the heck out of Grandpa Arman and go to Bosco for a few weeks.

Her daughter whisked away for lunch with Auntie Mira, a flier shoved in Freeds face before the Demon carried Layla over to the highchair the guild had purchased for their favorite new child.

Freed looked over the flier and passed it to Levy, Lucy looking over the bluenettes shoulder to read it with her.

"We get to work for Dr. Grinoir himself! I get to meet him!" Levy hugged the flier to her chest, it had been over a year since the keypiece team had returned from their mission, and jobs still came in regularly because of Dr. Grinoirs glowing recommendations. Levy had worked two of them, but had only ever met Renauld, Dr. Grinoirs assistant. She'd been praying for this sort of chance.

"We'll need to go to Oshibana, team Natsu is due back tonight aren't they? So Cristoff can look after Layla? If not I certainly wouldn't mind having her along with us." Freed said, feeling the need to voice that he rather enjoyed having the child around. He'd gotten plenty of brief babysitting times with Layla, living across the street from Lucy and Cristoff when something came up suddenly if Bickslow, Levy or Erza couldn't be reached he was asked to watch her while her Lucy ran an errand. He certainly had never minded it either.

Lucy smiled at him "They're due in before dinner, when I talked to Cristoff this morning he said they were done and handing everything in and heading home."

So they sat and discussed options, went down into the guilds library and pulled a few books deciding to wait until they had spoken with Dr. Grinoir and seen his research before they really got going.

Team Natsu did make it in before dinner, and While Erza bolted upstairs to find her mate Cristoff and Gajeel had to stagger to keep from getting knocked to the floor by theirs flaying into their arms.

Natsu side stepped Lucy, knowing she was heading for the Lunar Slayer behind him, grateful there was only a small twinge of sadness in him that she wasn't running to greet him that way.

Cristoff had talked with him about it all, and he was grateful the Lunar Slayer didn't see him as a threat or ask him to stay clear of Lucy. He hadn't been kind to any of the team though after that barbeque months ago. Natsu had finally gotten a look at the mans temper, and felt just how formidable he actually was.

"You…more than anyone…you hurt her…you were the final blow she couldn't endure, her best friend…how could you do that? I understand why you left, you were in love with her and felt your self control slipping, I GET that, but how could you not have known she was already hurting before you left her? If you cared at ALL, how could you not have known?!" He'd demanded, furious.

It was the thing Cristoff couldn't resolve in his head, Lucy had sacrificed Aquarius, so was already hurting badly before Natsu had left, he'd seen her, been around her, he had to have known, he was a damned Dragon Slayer and supposedly her closest friend and damn well in love with her, he had to know, so if he did, how could he leave her like that?!

He could have told Erza, Gray, ANYONE, told them to keep an eye on her, warned them she was hurting badly and needed help and she wouldn't have ended up like she had, wouldn't have come so close to…death at her own hand.

He didn't have to be there himself if he was losing control but he could have at least made sure somebody knew.

"I wasn't thinking about her! I mean I was, but I was more concerned about how I felt for her, about getting those feelings out of me!" Natsu snarled back at him and then Cristoff had lost his control, "You self-centered ass, your obsession with your own feelings over hers…she almost died!" And the Lunar Slayer had attacked him, landing a nasty punch to Natsus jaw and sending the Fire Slayer hurtling out into a field. The team had been walking back from a mission, was, fortunately, in the middle of nowhere, and Cristoff and Natsu had dropped back to talk letting Erza, Gray and Wendy walk ahead.

Cristoff had already had it out with Erza and Gray privately, Natsu he'd been waiting to get alone but the Fire Slayer was either impossible to find or with his team mates all the time.

When Natsu went flying though everyone whirled around in shock but not fast enough. Cristoff vanished, teleporting to where Natsu tumbled to a stop and ripping him up from the ground by his vest with one hand.

"Let me go…" Natsu growled and Cristoff growled menacingly back at him, dark blue scales covering his arms, eyes fully shifted to silver and glowing.

"You hurt my mate…left her to die in the wake of your careless obsession over her, you couldn't have loved her…if you had you wouldn't have abandoned her." Her growled and Natsus hands were covered in flames when he grabbed Cristoffs wrist. The Lunar slayer narrowed his eyes, grinning, fangs glinting in the waning light of the sunset.

"Your flames wont work on me…I can walk in the fire of the sun, eclipse it, your flames can't touch me." He said in a deadly low voice.

Natsu felt it, the coolness under his hands, not like Gray who was frosty, whose ice negated the effects of Natsus magic, but misty, cool, and no matter how hot he made them, his flames just hissed over the Lunar slayers scales and the heat radiating off of him, while Cristoffs clothes started to smolder a little, the man himself wasn't effected.

Natsu deflated suddenly, flames flickering out, there was no anger he could hold on to, Cristoff was right, and guilt had been eating at him since long before Cristoff had even come into their lives.

"You're right…I knew she was hurting…I felt it…and she reeked of tears, pain, grief, all of it, I didn't know why…and I was too lost in my own grief over my father, my own need for comfort and control, to bother with finding out why. So I didn't just leave…I ran away…like a coward…I ran away and told myself she'd be fine, Lucy was strong, she could handle anything…or I believed she could…I was wrong and I should have been there for her but I wasn't because I was afraid and hurting myself!" He roared out, tears running down his face.

Gray, Wendy and Erza all had been running to break up the brewing fight, terrified about what it's outcome could be, two Dragon Slayers, fighting over Lucy, one her mate, Erza and Gray both knew why too, and were all the more terrified about what Cristoff might do, what Natsu might do.

At Natsu tearful shouting they stopped, standing wide eyed.

Cristoff set Natsu on his feet and stepped back, letting the man fall to his knees in front of him and not helping him.

"You need to talk to her…apologize…you owe it to her." Cristoff said firmly, ignoring the mans pain, as far as he was concerned Natsu deserved every tear.

Natsu looked up at him "I've tried, I've apologized dozens of times for leaving her." He said. Cristoff glared at him, turning his eyes on Erza and Gray too before looking back at Natsu.

"No, you don't apologize just for leaving, you need to apologize for abandoning her, let her know you understand she needed you and you know you left her in spite of that, apologize for being self-centered assholes that didn't live up to being the friends you were supposed to be. She needs to know you get the depth of what you did to her and that you're sorry for it all or she can never trust you again." Cristoff growled coldly.

Natsu had nodded, Erza and Gray hanging their heads too, Wendy crying and not even fully understanding what they were all talking about, but knowing it concerned Lucy, knowing somehow Gray, Natsu and Erza had hurt her badly and Cristoff was demanding they fix it.

The very idea of these people who Lucy loved so much hurting her left Wendy in tears.

That had been a while ago, and Natsu still hadn't found the right time to talk to Lucy, Cristoff had just reminded him on this mission he needed to do it too, or doubts and distrust would start undoing whatever Bickslow had done at the Barbeque that had seemed to brighten Lucy so much. Erza had, Cristoff had retreated to the back yard with Layla, letting the women sob all over each other in the den when Erza had come to confess all she knew and apologize for being part of the cause. Laxus had buried his face in Laylas little chest, letting the child pull his hair, riding out sharing his mates painful conversation with Lucy.

He'd looked at Cristoff more than once, a little amazed the man held himself together like he did, but Cristoff already knew what he'd be facing, Lucy needed him strong, calm, so did Layla, who could, through the bond she had with her parents, feel her mothers distress and got fussy, anxious until her father pulled her from Laxus and nuzzled her face and let his calm strength comfort her too. He hurt with Lucy, felt everything she did when emotions ran this high, but he had to be the strength she needed to get through it, so she could accept the apology, let herself love and trust her friend again.

Lucy needed these bonds and Cristoff knew it, felt it, as surely as she felt his need for his siblings and his father.

She had been by his side through recovering his brother, and it had been a hard emotionally difficult time they had spent preparing for that and seeing it through. She'd remained strong for him even after learning she was pregnant. He'd damn well see this through for her, return the bonds she needed with her friends to her, see her able to love and trust them like she had before.

Gray had been at their home the day after they had returned from that mission where he'd attacked Natsu, and he'd ridden that out, playing with Layla in the nursery, Virgo and Plue trying to help Cristoff keep the baby from crying because if Layla cried Lucy would instantly leave Gray and the pair needed to get through their talk.

Only Natsu still hadn't come to her. He knew he needed to, Cristoff had told him on the train ride back that he would expect him to come by their house, that it was the best place for them to talk because he and Layla could be near and yet separated so they had privacy.

Watching for a moment while Lucy showered Cristoff with happy kisses Natsu drew a breath, he had to do it soon, every day he put it off was an insult to their friendship and he knew that.

Hugging Lucy Cristoff looked over her shoulder and met Natsus eyes, nodding to him and Natsu smiled faintly, nodding back. He'd had a hell of a bruise from Cristoffs punch, hadn't let Wendy heal it either, had let it be a painful reminder to him of what he needed to do. He promised himself he'd talk to her as soon as possible, he wouldn't wait for the right time anymore, there wasn't going to be a right time anyway, not for something like this.

He would mend what he had broken.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen had worked his swordsmanship, his hand to hand, all of his fighting skills for most of his life, some of it so familiar it was soothing in a way. So when Tesso wanted to test him before letting him take the position as the personal guard of the Princess of Bosco, he didn't hesitate, promised his father it was fine, he wouldn't suffer any trauma doing anything Tesso wanted.

Armans look at Tesso spoke volumes when his uncle came to get him for his testing, but even Kaleb stood up for him.

"Dad…you're being over protective, I've been working with him almost every day since he came home, Gods, I don't think there's a Knight in the order who could stand up against him…I barely can and I can mow down most of the knights." He'd said.

"Yes well, you're a wizard saint Kaleb, and also a Knight yourself, a wielder of the Immaculate light, I would expect you to be able to but Zen has been…" Arman protested

"Fighting everything from soldiers to Berserkers, to mages and wyverns and any and everything horrible they could throw at me for the last 12 years Dad…I'll be fine." Zen interrupted, patting his fathers shoulder and moving past him to follow his Uncle to the waiting car. He adored his father, was immensely happy to be home and have his family back, but getting out to see some of the world while working toward taking Pergrande down? He was more than happy to step up to that task.

So that had seen him finally in the practice rings beside the palace beneath the hulking tower that was the home of the Knights of Immaculate Light, a holy order that had guarded the reigning family of Bosco for all of the recorded history of the country. It had been a good while since Kurino had first asked him and he'd accepted, she'd had to get things sorted out and figure out what visits she could manage that would best benefit Bosco.

His uncle was pleasantly surprised to learn he did in fact know how to ride a horse, he'd had to for the coliseum, fights were often staged including mounted combat, and Zen was lethal at it, he liked the horses, loved the speed and power he could achieve from their backs. Zen was smiling, adjusting the stirrups on the saddle, eyes running appreciatively over the shining hide of the tall chestnut gelding he had been given to use for the testing.

So Tesso added the riding test and smiled, holding the sheet up to the Princess who was frowning. "You're putting him through the full induction testing? Are you insane?! I don't approve of this. It's one thing to demand he be tested before our trip starts but he's had no training to be a knight, this isn't fair!" She protested and Tesso shrugged "Your father will only approve of you using him as your personal guard if I approve him, he's my nephew Princess, I promise you, I'm not out to prevent him from going with you….I just have a feeling he might be able to do it with a title. You really should have run this by me sooner, you've been planning this trip for months and just yesterday tell me Zen is going as your personal guard."

Kurino stared out at the ring below refusing to acknowledge Tesso or in any way admit she may have been somewhat hiding her intentions, watching Zen swing up on the antsy horse and start warming up. Her anxiety and worry started fading quickly as she watched him maneuver the horse around the ring and when Tesso blew the whistle he held and the knight on the far side on the big grey horse turned toward Zen, she narrowed her eyes and smiled faintly.

Zen heeled his horse, holding his sword low, reins in his left hand, the horse was well trained, better than most he'd ridden, he didn't even need the damn reins and was likely going to drop them once he engaged this knight. The other man was on a horse about the same size as his, in armor far finer than the not so well fitted borrowed stuff Zen was in. The swords were sharp, if mistakes were made blood would spill, but Tesso had assured him he'd fight the best the order had for these tests.

As soon as the swords crossed he knew Tesso hadn't lied about that, the other man was skilled, but, Zen was just plain better, at home in a fight, calm, comfortable, his horse listened better because his rider wasn't excited or clenching muscles, wasn't clamping legs on its sides or clutching reins.

As the men maneuvered around each other by the third time they came in close, the chestnut gelding side stepping into the gray and making it stumble, Zen used the moment of distraction and disarmed his opponent, kicking him off of his horse and circling away from him, the gelding not even sweating, Zen not even breathing hard.

Tesso suppressed a proud grin, called for the swordsmanship testing to be set up and showed Kurino the scores Zen had gotten from the judges stationed around the ring.

One faulted him for not tying his reins off and letting them hang, otherwise, flawless.

Four on one, the test started with just one, but as it progressed one man after the next joined in until Zen was fighting four seasoned, very skilled swordsmen. He disarmed one, snatching the fallen sword up and once he had a sword in each hand, the others didn't last a minute. When he stood back Tesso stepped forward and called down, four new knights walking into the ring. "This time…use your magic Zen, these men will be using theirs." He called and Zen nodded, pushing a wayward strand of dark hair from his face and smiling, he wasn't even sweating yet and was enjoying himself, these men didn't fight dirty, there were no crowds of jeering Pergrandians, no chains weighing him down or clamps in place to inflict pain from an unknown trainer when he wasn't fighting the way they wanted him to.

This time the fight was more intense, but it didn't last as long either, and when Zens wings snapped out Tesso gasped, watching as Zen deflected attacks and leveled his opponents ruthlessly with those long wings, his magic crackling along them, blazing light attacks flaring along the sword he held as well as those incredible wings. He didn't emerge unscathed, one of the mages landed a very good shot to Zens right arm and his sword layed the Archangel mage open in a long line from the top of his shoulder to nearly his elbow before Zens wing snapped up and batted the sword away.

The trouble then was the puckered rended armor that was now bent into his skin where the sword had pierced it.

Zen tossed the sword in that hand to his left and didn't miss a step, didn't falter, kept fighting until all opponents were down. Tesso signaled and a white robed woman hurried into the ring, Zen was the only one bleeding, Tessos practiced eye looked for injuries on his men but there were none, Zen had rendered them unconscious with well placed blows, but he hadn't left any serious injuries, and considering the intensity of the fight, that was impressive, it spoke of control.

"Still think this was a mistake? I'm surprised you didn't want him tested….almost like you were worried he would be injured?" Tesso asked, Kurino narrowed her eyes in a sharp glance at the old Knight before returning her gaze to the ring to watch the healer close and bandage Zens injury.

"He's my friend Tesso, and it's not like I have many so yes, I take an interest in his well being." She snapped in response. The next figures were already in the ring, waiting while the knights were removed and Zens injury tended. The healer removed that section of armor from Zens arm while the 4 robed opponents took places.

A test of magic combat. Zen wouldn't be given rests during the testing because real life provided none and this was a test also of his endurance under maintained heavy pressure on his skills.

As soon as the woman was out of the way the robed opponents attacked and Zen had to scramble a little. He'd trained plenty with Kaleb and a few other mages in the guild, but illusion magic was new to him, one the of the opponents used it, or tried to, it came out oddly before Zen, like everything was two dimensional and partially see-through and he saw the man straining, because clearly as Zen ignored the illusions and started taking out the mans comrades it was clear he was meant to provide some sort of special support they relied on to keep Zen at a distance and positioned a certain way because when they didn't have that, his job was as simple as deflecting attacks while closing on them to knock them out one by one until he started for the illusion mage and saw interesting two dimensional beasts slither out of the sand floor of the ring and he felt their attacks, but unless he reacted to them, acknowledged them, they did no harm and he had figured that out when a two dimensional troll had bitten his arm and he'd felt nothing but a tingle of magic as he'd ignored the presence of the hulking thing.

"Do you…not have sight?" The illusion mage asked and Zen laughed at that "My vision is fine your illusions were just obvious. Two dimensional." He replied and the mans eyes widened, he bowed "I yield…you don't see them as three dimensional?" He asked.

Zen shook his head "No, they looked like pieces of paper to me, the scents are wrong, the sounds are wrong, they aren't real. Does that actually ever work?" He asked.

The man smiled "Only on people without true sight…which you seem to have." He looked up to where Tesso and Kurino were standing in a booth. "True Sight General…he has it." The man called.

Tesso laughed "Kinda made you pointless then! Get your ass out of the ring, he's testing not chatting."

"Zen has true sight?" Kurino asked quietly, Tesso nodded, "So it seems, best illusionist I have didn't work at all on him, I suppose it fits the profile of the Archangel, the magic set was named after what it emulated, holy guardians of the divine, warriors of the heavens, you couldn't deceive a real seraphim, so, you can't do it to someone who has magic intended to emulate one."

Kurino drew a breath, the General could be flippant about it but it was significant. True sight wasn't all that common even among mages in the order, the innate ability to see through illusions, to see them for what they really were. It added a depth to Zens abilities.

Zen didn't know it, and Kurino wasn't entirely happy about it, but the Order already had two researchers studying him, sitting in the stands while he trained with his brothers at the guild, collecting notes from the Sudehpah. They were even now sitting in the stands above this testing ring watching, noting things.

Archangel mages had died out with the Archangel mage, who had served in the Order, Galasfriel, who had not married or fathered any children over 800 years ago. He had been golden haired with golden wings, the image of an angel, and it was sparse information about him that had given any insight at all into Zens potential.

His own brother Kaleb had already run that well dry years ago though, Kurino had seen his papers on the subject, even knew the man wore a silver earing shaped like an angel.

No, the greatest source of information they had on Archangel magic was the man she was looking at, and he knew little about his magic because he'd spent his life in cages with it being suppressed.

The testing went on through the day, Zen dropped through the floor of the ring into the catacombs beneath to fight his way out, forced to use strategy and innate direction senses to do so. There were places below with pretty terrible traps, rooms that if he entered them he'd face 20+ opponents, beasts were set lose in the corridors controlled by strong beast masters with orders to hunt Zen down, test him.

It was all standard induction testing for the Knights, the difference was, Zen hadn't been trained for this, he'd spent no time working on the skills that would serve him best here, nobody had given him insight to help him. Until this morning he hadn't even known he was facing any of this.

He was here because she had wanted him to accompany her in an official capacity on her upcoming trip. Normally, that wouldn't bother her in the least, she'd placed people into worse situations over less and not cared at all, she was a ruler, a commander, Tesso served beneath her, she was the Commander here as she was with all of the armed forces of Bosco.

She was usually cool and detached, but with Zen she found herself stifling worried gasps and struggling to keep concern off of her face with a far too observant General at her side.

She hoped the "friend" card would excuse her obvious excessive interest in how Zen was faring, because if her father caught the faintest hint she was truly interested in Zen as anything more than the friend she claimed him to be, he would gleefully step in and try to get a marriage agreement signed, because he would love her to marry one of Armans sons, it would tickle her father to his toes to see that happen, it was why she had gotten away with all she had done before, forcing Cristoff and Kaleb and even Bickslow into her bed, because the King wanted his daughter to marry a man he himself could trust and admire, and Arman had raised his children well, they were all worthy of a Kings trust and the hand of a Princess.

He'd pushed her for years to take interest in Farron, and she had, but it really had been a combination of physical attraction, something no woman could help with any of Armans sons, and the fact she couldn't control him, couldn't force him to her bed because manipulation and political pressure just didn't work on him.

He, Vander and Zen she had not experienced, though Vander was only because the Steel Council kept him very busy on missions and the man was just impossible to pin down, if she had ever bothered to really try, which she had been planning to do when she had met Zen, Vander would have come to her bed like his brothers.

Kaleb. Cristoff and Bickslow had not disappointed her, unlike any other men she'd taken, all three of them had endured what she'd put them through and still performed, still given her gratifying pleasure, and Cristoff and Kaleb she'd had more than once, Cristoff having been pulled into her bed more than dozen times over the last few years because he served missions with the knights more and was easy to maneuver into positions where she had access to him.

When she thought about that now though, she was ashamed of how she had treated them, like Pergrande slaves…that they still were kind to her, still served loyally and after a few initial warnings hadn't stopped her friendship with their brother, spoke volumes about the type of men they were, men who had not deserved what she had done to them.

Cristoff had stood and let her hold his daughter, accepted her placing blessings on the infant, smiled at her as if she hadn't whipped him bloody and chained him to her bed and taken his body for her pleasure time and again. He'd forgiven her was all he'd said when she'd apologized while there for New Years eve.

"Treat my brother well, never hurt him and I won't hold any of it against you…you seem to have changed for the better, I'm willing to accept that and forget what you did." He'd told her.

Kaleb had also brushed it aside "Just don't call me to your bed again, you know I don't want to be there, be the friend you say you are to my brother, and as far as I'm concerned, it was…a misunderstanding." He'd said.

Bickslow, her last forceful conquest, had laughed it off like he seemed to do with most things. "I've willingly gone through worse kinky shit than that Princess. Just be careful with Zen, we just got him back…he's been through hell and you know it, don't be his friend if you're just going to use him."

So she was…ok…sort of, with Zens brothers, who were willing to forgive the woman who would be their Queen. She was having more trouble forgiving herself for alienating men like them, establishing a distance she could never bridge now. She'd used pain, used it a lot to free people of the clutches of the primal magics of the clans on the Grass Sea, had been forced into brutality during the war with the Succubi covens of Joya.

She'd used pain to test the endurance and honesty of men, to break them free of the holds of Succubi who had commanded their minds, had come to trust pain as a way to sniff out truth and loyalty. She had become, perhaps, a little twisted by the atrocities she had seen, endured, and been forced to inflict in order to save her people.

She couldn't imagine though, putting chains on Zen, seeing those amethyst eyes ignite in fury at the thought of it, seeing the ferocity of a man willing to die before submitting to that sort of thing again, she knew if she'd gone through with her plan the day she'd met him, to chain him up and use him like she'd done to others, he might have injured or even killed her fighting it, would have died under the swords of her guards or been executed publicly for harming her.

Her order, the knights he was being tested by, had failed him and made him endure the miseries he had. She'd long since vowed she would make it up to him.

By nightfall Zen had passed every test, most with scores higher than even the best of the knights had achieved, higher than herself and Tesso.

Bruised, battered, sweaty and dirty, he stood looking up at the massive Lacrima above, molded by Crystal Mages to the shape of the orders cross, it was a conduit of Immaculate Light and the final test.

He would be encased in it for 3 days, drowned in Immaculate Light without rest. If he harbored darkness, evil of any kind it would find it and burn it from him, kill him in the process if he held too much of it.

If he survived, he would emerge a Knight, like his uncle, Kaleb and Cristoff, like Kurino. It would become part of him, forever more his magic would be laced with its holy energy. He wasn't sure how it would work, Kaleb and Tesso both said he already used this magic.

Even Tesso was unsure how this would effect him.

"You do not have to…the testing you have already passed is enough, I am the Commander of the order, I say it is enough, you do not need to be a knight to serve as my personal guard." Kurino said firmly.

"No… but it would be best if I were…and…I want this." Zen replied. Tesso patting his shoulder and grinning.

Zen gave Kurino a cocky grin but she saw the well controlled edge in his eyes. 3 days in tight confinement unable to see or hear or feel anything but the light was hard on anyone, it had been a strange sweet torment for Kurino, but for Zen, who had endured so much trauma in captivity, who had been tortured using sensory deprivation and close confinement, had been sealed in lacrima cases to be experimented on, this presented a horrible plethora of possible misery.

Still, he stepped onto the platform, and closed his eyes as the Lacrima slid down over him and sealed around him, and she heard no screams when the light flowed into the lacrima. Often when the light first flooded the chamber the candidate within screamed in pain, any darkness they harbored instantly was agony as it was purged from them. But there was no sound.

For three days and nights there were no sounds from the cross. Guards were there around the clock, Kurino herself hovered, the silence worried her, she herself had sobbed in that chamber, screamed until her throat bled.

When the Lacrima hissed and released its seal, rising back to the ceiling, Zen, like every candidate did, collapsed but there were smiling knights there to catch him, to help their new brother come down from the platform. Tesso was one of them and Kurino rushed up before they got far, holding Zens face, looking into dazed but steadily sharpening eyes.

She drew a breath, the deep dark amethyst eyes had changed, there were spots of gold among the rich purple color now, she knew they hadn't been there before, she knew Zens eyes, she had long since memorized them.

There was more gold in his hair, streaks of it, though he hadn't changed like Kaleb had it was clear he'd taken in some of the light.

"You never made a sound…" Kurino said quietly and he smiled faintly. "No…it didn't hurt, some burning…but it felt…like my magic coming back on itself…it wasn't bad." He said in a dry croaking voice, no food or water for three days, he was exhausted, dehydrated and weak but he was standing on his own within moments. Years of being tortured had built into him a natural need to stand and move under his own power quickly, weakness was punished, there had been times he'd endured days of torture and been tossed bleeding and barely conscious into the ring to fight.

So he was standing, managing a weak smile for Kurino, seeing she needed reassurance this hadn't been too much for him.

"We'll place his brand." Tesso said and Kurino turned, frowning, Tesso stood with the lacrima cross used to place the emblem of the knights onto a new inductee, she knew how that thing burned, placing the seal of the knights over the heart of the new knight, but she stepped aside, she had endured it, everyone in the room had, for many it was the final thing that took consciousness from them, but Zen stood for it, opened the thin robe he'd been in for the ritual and only winced slightly when it was placed firmly against his flesh and flashed into brilliance for several seconds.

What it looked like when Tesso withdrew the seal would determine Zens rank and placement in the Order. The light chose those things, advancement wasn't something you maneuvered for, it was something the light granted, seals changed over time on their own.

Her own, because the blood of the royal family flowed in her veins, had begun the pure white with the deep blue and gold edges of an officer, the image of the crown had appeared in the center of the cross, acknowledging her as royalty, the crossed swords behind the cross branding her as a commander.

When the General pulled the seal back the light faded and all eyes widened, the cross was white, with blue and gold edges, even the crossed swords were not even really a surprise, but the black wings behind the cross and swords certainly were.

"What does it mean…" Kurino breathed and Tesso shook his head "I'll have the priests research it, but…he's good to take the job with you your highness." Tesso was smiling and He helped get Zen to the locker rooms and showers for the Knights so he could clean up, when he emerged he still looked completely spent, but was smiling, pulling at his shirt because it itched on the newly placed brand in his skin.

Arman was there, waiting for him, smiling alongside Kaleb, pride in his pale green eyes as he watched his son get measured for his own set of armor. He would learn the re-quip spell for it, and Arman and Kaleb were both grinning, not stepping forward to help Zen when he staggered. It would have been an insult, every inductee into the knights walked out after their ritual on their own two feet, it was tradition.

So in a simple black shirt and jeans, Zen shuffled out to the car his father had brought and sat down with his father and brother in the back and headed home, a Knight.

He sure hadn't been expecting to become one, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed most every minute of the testing, even the time in the light hadn't been unpleasant, exhausting, but not unpleasant.

He'd been a little surprised by his own eyes when he'd seen himself in the mirror in the locker room, Kurino wasn't wrong, his eyes had always been a dark purple color, but they had lightened some and had flecks of gold in them now, and he had golden streaks in his dark hair, much more than he'd ever had before.

Looking at Kaleb though he decided not to mention it, Kaleb had also had dark hair and dark purple eyes when he'd gone into the light, and now his hair was a silvery platinum blonde and his eyes a pale lavender, so Zens changes were subtle by comparison.

The light did different things with everyone, he knew that from what Tesso had been teaching him, he should have expected this really, Tesso so wanted him to become a knight.

Once home Mr. Elan had delicious roast beef and a plethora of Zens favorite foods ready and his father pulled out some spiced wine and after finding he was in fact more hungry than sleepy and putting away three plates of food and 6 glasses of wine Zen finally retreated to his bed, collapsing on the soft mattress asleep in moments.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen didn't get much time to recover, not that he needed it, but an extra day of sleeping in as late as he wanted and bickering with Vander would have been fun. He did miss Kurino though, so when she called while he was sitting at the dining room table talking with Vander, watching his brother conjure up a long black sword.

He'd found nobody could challenge him at swordplay like Vander could, magic for magic the two were pretty evenly matched when it came to close combat, Vander could shift through shadows and get position instantly, but Zens wings were blindingly fast and nothing Vander hit them with was able to damage them, but Vander could counter them, fend them off better than anyone Zen had ever come against.

So Vander was by far his favorite sparring partner, and his younger brother had such a brilliant flair for life, and endless well of humor but unlike Bickslow, whos humor leaned toward lighter things, Vanders humor ran a little dark, because Zen suspected his brother had seen as much blood as he had, likely shed as much or more too.

"Can you create them so they last, away from you?" Zen asked, taking the sword his brother held out to him.

"Yep, bit of a drain, the magic it takes to give them full form and separate them from me is costly, but all of the daggers I have I made, the swords hanging in my room I made, Dads favorite gun too. I can dissipate them regardless, reclaim any item I make, but the metal is stronger than any steel I've handled and I can adjust the weight, I play with it a lot…trying to make small complex things…" Vander said softly, the faint pink that graced his brothers face pricked his interest.

"What sort of small things?" He asked and Vander eyed him, the deep wine color of his eyes leaning more into a bloody red with the morning sun streaming through the wall of glass that looked out over the deck and the beach beyond it.

He drew a breath and reached into the snug leather jerkin he wore, Vander tended to wear a lot of leather, favored softer cloth pants but everything was always close fitting because when he travelled in shadows loose things created drag and could snag or slip from his influence too easily in combat. From a hidden pocket inside the breast of the jerkin he pulled a small gold watch and tossed it to Zen who caught it with his left hand and set the sword down to examine the watch. Opened the watch was intricate, a combination of the black metal he knew Vander could create with his shadows, gold and silver.

"You made this…" Zen was ginning, the work was beyond intricate, it was amazing.

"Sort of, I honestly work better in fabrics than I do in metals, creating the shadow metals is a hefty drain, fabrics are easier but I have more fun with the metals. That's actually Dads, on one of his missions he was caught up in a terrorist attack in Stella and his watch got all mangled so I've been fixing it…I like the work…it's relaxing." He admitted catching the watched when Zen tossed it back to him and tucking it back into his jerkin.

"I thought you had more physically active methods of relaxing." Zen grinned. Vander smiled wickedly "Oh I do, but when I'm at home this doesn't get Dad mad at me for…making the maids tired."

Zen laughed. Vander had his own house in the city, a pretty large home in one of the skyscrapers near the Guild. Zen had stayed there once when his classes ran long because of a lecture, enjoyed laying on the terrace that looked out over the Grass Sea from 40 stories up, he hadn't gotten to enjoy the view much though, Vander had brought these amazing twins home that night and Zen had been kept deliciously busy.

He'd had fun, always did when he was with Vander, and while sex certainly was up there in his favorite things to do to relieve stress and relax, Vander had a next level drive in that department Zen would readily admit he didn't possess.

Zen liked the intimacy, the closeness involved, wasn't driving toward bone melting ends, he could, and sometimes did, especially with the Sudehpah he'd occasionally work with that were not used to handling grown men, that had become a wicked pleasure of his, making those detached professionals come unhinged. Zen just enjoyed a more languid pace in that area where Vander seemed driven to get women to numbers they normally couldn't get to until they were exhausted and shaking and usually struggling to walk.

The maids who worked at the estate were pretty too, and honestly, they had all made an effort to have their taste of him since he'd arrived, the lead Maid had gotten him too, he hadn't been able to resist her advances one night, riled up after a bone melting kiss with Kurino he'd taken his frustrations out on the lead maid when she'd brought fresh towels into his bathroom, walking brazenly in while he was in the shower.

He wasn't sure why he'd felt guilty about that either but he had, though the maid had been all too happy about it and his father had simply smiled knowingly at him the following morning after seeing the maid emerge from his sons bedroom still setting her clothing right.

He'd felt better and worse after that. It was all still so new to him, the feelings and trying to figure out how he should be reacting to things.

His com lacrima went off and Vander rolled his eyes when Zen answered it and Kurino was smiling at him.

"Recovered and ready to start getting prepared for the trip?" She asked and Zeb smiled, throwing the sword at Vander, who caught it neatly and flipping him off before picking up his cup of coffee and going to grab a few more slices of bacon from the plate on the island, dodging Mr. Elans swiftly swung spoon "Those are for lunch!" The cook snapped and Vander was grinning when he vanished into shadows with his salty loot.

"Yeah, I'm fine, couldn't handle much more down time to be honest. Should I come to the Palace?" He asked.

"I have a car on the way to get you, pack for a month. Your armor is finished so the car will take you to the Knights tower to collect that and have your re-quip spell set to it before they bring you to meet with the guards you'll be commanding during the trip." She told him and Zen nodded, smiling faintly "I'll be commanding a security team huh?"

Kurino smiled "The light ranked you Zen, we do not question its judgement, it's never been wrong. It branded you a leader so a leader you will be. You can learn as you go, many knights have done so, people inducted who had never been anything but beaten down and lost have become leaders in the Knights. You are now one of 5 Commanders the Light has chosen, your Uncle and I are the only ones who outrank you…I always will because I am royalty, but we don't know what the wings mean, Tesso is having that researched." Kurino told him and he nodded.

"I'll be packed and on my wat when the car gets here. See you soon." He responded and the lacrima went dark.

"How long will you be gone?" Vander asked him, appearing where he had been sitting earlier.

Zen shrugged "The Princess is expecting the trip to take about a month, she has 4 kings to visit." He replied and Vander nodded.

"Well, I am currently on a father forced hiatus from duty to the Steel Council, so if you need any help watching over her, well, I wouldn't mind not sitting around bored out of my damn mind." His brother offered.

Their father wasn't going to allow Vander to continue to be exploited by Bosco for his unique and exceptional talents, no more assassinations or bloody information retrieval would be given to Vander to handle so long as their father and older brother worked in the consulate.

Vander had been ordered to take a break from mission work in general, though Zen knew if he asked their father would hesitate to send Vander along with him…and Vander would appreciate it…a lot.

"Pack for a month, I'll talk to Kurino when I get to the Palace, I'm not sure just what all my position means…I've never held any title or position before, but if I'm allowed to select someone to help me, I'll ask for you, Dad will let you go if you're going with me." Zen smirked and Vander grinned

"Dad would let me fuck every willing woman on his staff if it would help you Zen…not that I haven't already mind you, but he'd knowingly allow it, you're the best! I need out of here, I'm going nuts cooped up like this." Vander declared, rising again and following him upstairs. He'd barely closed his bags when he saw the familiar white limousine pull up in front of the house beneath his balcony.

Shoulder his small pack and hefting the other he hurried out to it and arrived at the Knights Tower a short time later to have his new armor set to re-quip for him. He was helped into it by the Metal mage who had made it.

"Each set is unique, designed to fit the vision I have when I measure the knight, the Royal family never believed in a uniform appearance for their guards." He was saying as he adjusted the armor and it all fell into place.

It was flawlessly molded to him, to his body. Matte black metal with a narrow band of purple then gold around the edges. The seal of the order on the breast plate and also on the fronts of his greaves, it was light, moved well on him and recently added enchantments shined on it, runes dancing barely visible through the metal.

He hadn't been given a shield, his wings however were indicated, the metal across the black slotted so it could flex out and accommodate them. The mage had him stretch his wings out so he could make adjustments to the fit and let him test the matching black swords with their gold filled blood grooves and the purple and gold inlaid hilts.

"Generally we don't ever make black armor, it's too closely associated to dark magic and a Knight of the order is meant to represent the light. But the Princess approved my vision for you. I told her you've the wings of an angel, if the Gods made them black then the color must be right for you." The man smiled. He'd loved making this set, had always wanted to do black armor.

Zen was moving, swinging the swords experimentally, the re-quip spell was simple and he barely felt it pull on his magic when he started trying it in different ways, the Mage fitting him wanted him to be able to equip each part of the armor and each of the swords independently before he had him do the whole set a few times.

"You're to head to the Palace now, keep the armor on, it identifies you as a Knight of the order so nobody will question you or slow you down." The mage suggested and Zen agreed returning to the car and finding his way into the palace.

The armor smith had been right, the armor set drew some looks but most heads bowed to him, the same symbol that was on his chest was also on the chest plate of the armor, he out ranked most of the Knights he passed it seemed.

Kurino was in a meeting hall with her advisors and he was let in without question, all eyes went to him, he struck an imposing figure now in the dark armor.

Kurino was grateful Zens entrance distracted everyone and not just her, when she'd approved the use of black for his armor set she hadn't expected it to look…sexy. But then, Zen seemed to make everything look that way.

"Captain, good, I have your list of the knights who will be filling in the security detail for my trip, most have travelled with me before and are seasoned, general Tesso wants to go over some things with you as well." She said lightly, offering Zen the papers when he reached her and he bowed slightly before he took them, having been warned to do so around her advisors and staff whenever he could remember to. Her personal attendants knew their friendship well, had watched it from the beginning, but the rest of the palace and royal staff did not and Kurino wanted to keep it that way for Zens sake.

Her taking a lover was expected, encouraged even, but Zen wasn't that even if she wished he was and she didn't want him to be handled like he was.

She refrained from biting her lip but had to mentally stop herself, she had a habit of chewing her lower lip when first seeing Zen, even if she'd seen him the day before. Right now he just looked…incredible. The molded armor fit him flawlessly, his hair falling over the matte black metal while he nodded at whatever the General was now saying to him as they went over the list and Kurinos advisors kept talking to her preventing her from hearing what was being said but judging by the Generals smile and Zens, followed by the General clapping the younger man on the shoulder, it wasn't an unpleasant exchange.

She'd missed him, worried about how he was recovering, had been having sordid dreams about him lately too, since the heated kissing they had done in the private garden she couldn't get those thoughts to leave her alone. She was alarmed by how much she wanted him now, during the last few months they hadn't been able to spend much time together because of her preparations for the trip.

Boscan culture didn't prevent her, she'd slept with several of her guards, as long as they were willing, she could have any man she wanted regardless of his position, Zen she had maneuvered into the position of Captain of her personal guard. Initially when he had come up her father had been inclined to take him into his own detail of guards but Kurino had intercepted the order and pleaded with her father to let her have her "friend".

The King had always had a hard time denying his children things, since his wife had passed a few years ago in an accident while traveling he had become more indulgent of them. So he'd agreed and Zen was appointed the position even though he had no experience in such a thing and serving in her fathers detail would have prepared him.

Kurino reasoned she was trained herself, knew what she was doing, hadn't even ever had a Captain for her detail so she could train Zen to suit the position she was creating for him. She hadn't asked him though and nobody had even asked him if becoming a knight was something he really wanted, however, with her, she could adjust his duties however she needed to.

If serving full time wasn't what he wanted, she'd just adjust things around what he did want. She figured Bosco owed Zen some accommodation since it had failed to recover him as a child.

She watched the General take Zen to an adjoining room and frowned slightly, she'd been enjoying skimming her ayes up and down the tall man, he really did look intensely good in armor.

Zen meanwhile was in fact happy to learn he was Captain of the Princess' private guard, and once his uncle had gone with him to an adjoining room to the hall the Princess and her advisors were still talking in, he called Vander.

"Yep, got good news for me big brother?" Vander asked hopefully.

"Yes on a lot of fronts, you're coming with us, uncle Tesso is sending a car for you so be ready to leave, and, if you're willing, I'm going to appoint you to a position with the guard team I'm now Captain of as a private contractor…since your sorry ass just HAD to fuck a Maiden of Light and get booted out of the Knights…seriously Van, you made it into the Knights and get yourself kicked out so you could screw a woman in the temple?" He kept his face straight, but he'd almost laughed out loud a few moments ago when his uncle had told him about that.

Vander shrugged "It wasn't just any woman Zen…she had this amazing sandy blonde hair and firm tits that just fit in my palms like…oh…hi Uncle Tesso…" Vander smiled tightly when Tesso leaned over Zens shoulder to glower at him.

"You trained for months, made it into the knights, the light chose you for leadership and in less than a year you squandered the opportunity…firm tits and pretty hair aren't as uncommon as a position with the Royal Guards of Bosco Vander." Tesso snapped.

"Depends on the tits Uncle…you really might change your mind if you'd ever had them in your mouth…" Vander was smiling and Tesso growled "Enough! Your brother will be responsible for you this time, try not to dishonor him too badly, he actually wants to hold on to his new position."

Zen just kept quiet, too damn amused to trust himself not to laugh and encourage his brother or piss his uncle off more.

Once Vander was there and everything was set up for him as far as official designation and everything, Zen met the knights he was in charge of and talked to each before going over the trip plans and heading for the airship. He and Vander would have the rooms right off the Princess' and Zen liked the idea of getting settled in the night before they were to depart.

First stop was going to be Minstrel. The king there had declared his position, that he would not condone Pergrandes actions regarding the assassin that had killed Cristoff and Lucys son and nearly Lucy and their daughter too.

While Minstrel always stayed out of disagreements other countries had with each other, he'd been vocal about his anger and slapped trade restrictions on Pergrande and terminated all of the student Visas held by Pergrandian students studying in Minstrel.

It was a hefty blow to Pergrandes upper class, they sent their precious sons to Minstrel to be educated, having them all sent home, no degrees, no titles with the possibility of never getting to come back had probably caused a hell of a lot of grief for Pergrandes King, whose own son had been kicked out of Minstrel too.

Kurino was hoping to expand a little on that, if not gain any troops for possible war with Pergrande, at least see if the country would support Bosco in other ways should something like that happen.

Zen would be with her, a brand on his hip that couldn't have gotten there any way except via the Coliseum. His story alongside what had happened to Lucy and her unborn child made for a hell of a compelling case against Pergrandes current attitude toward other countries.

The Liner was ready to depart when Kurino boarded it the following morning, she hadn't even reached her rooms yet when it lifted away from the Skyport at Zens order. Her new Captain didn't believe in delays and knew the Princess could get settled while they were getting under way.

Uniforms had been provided to him and Vander, the deep marron and Gold of Bosco now clothed both men. Zen stood quietly on one side of the door, Vander on the other of the Princess' entry and sitting room while she spoke briefly with her attendants before turning to face them.

She smiled faintly, two incredibly handsome guards she could certainly be proud of. Joya was on her list of places to visit this trip, the women there were going to flip over these two. She would maybe have them in helmets, guard her guards.

Joya was a matriarchal country, formerly ruled by Succubi covens until Bosco had joined forces with Stella and gone in and cleaned things up, tired of losing men to the ridiculous slavers of Joya.

Since then a Queen had come to power and things in Joya had become more…civilized. Their warriors were fierce, like the women of Atla Joyans were ruthless, fearless and dedicated to their country.

Men like Zen and Vander would be temptations on a huge scale there for the women of the royal court so Kurino would have to be cautious.

She had a couple of the Maidens with her for this trip, specifically for her time in Joya too, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized her best protection really was with the brothers.

Vanders reputation was a dark one, but when he worked protection jobs, the person he was assigned to protect rarely came through with so much as a scratch on them. He was known for being lethally effective in all of his work.

Months of planning, getting the schedules of Kings and Queens to line up so she could make this trip and she's distracted by two men. She shook her head to clear it. She had a job to do, a damn important one.

Once everyone had left her to settle, her attendants off to her other rooms to get them set up for her she faced the brothers.

"Hopefully, you will be little more than bored on this trip." She smiled. Both men smiled. "Depends on what rules I have regarding the staff…" Vander said and Zen snorted, looking at the Princess, in her traditional Boscan veils, gold embellished bodice hugging her torso, pushing up her breasts so they swelled temptingly above the firm hold of the dark green and gold.

"I've simple rules, do not exhaust each other, distract each other from your duties and anyone willing may do anything they like with each other." She replied, her deep red painted lips curling, making Zen draw a breath. He hadn't tasted that mouth in weeks. Probably a good thing, his Uncle had kindly warned him how frequently he kissed the Princess was beyond normal friendship.

Zen had been a little embarrassed by that, admitted to Tesso he really didn't know where limits were, was still learning everything. Assured him he'd asked Kurino and she'd encouraged him.

"I bet she did, you're a handsome young man and frankly I'm surprised she hasn't already hauled you into her damn bed, just be careful ok? Kurino takes her pleasures, I've never seen her return real affection though…I'll admit, she seems to genuinely like you, respects you, I know all about the stunt you pulled with those guards when you met her, was worried I'd be losing my position and becoming a wanted criminal for breaking you out of prison to avoid an execution over that, but still, even though she seems genuine, that woman has become a shrewd as fuck politician as well as a warrior, ease up on the kissing, keep it light. Friends don't tongue each other either…" He'd narrowed his eyes at Zen who had choked on his next breath.

So he knew now where limits were a little better, and while he wanted to kiss Kurino, greet her like they'd greeted each other daily in the garden, sometimes with kisses that lasted until they were gasping for air and involved plenty of tongue, he didn't.

Vander was smiling. "Fantastic, so the ship has been swept, I've placed my own wards around it, if you've got no further need of us…" he trailed off, now that he knew the gorgeous handmaids were fair game, he planned to see if rumors were true about how incredibly skilled the Princess' entourage was.

Kurino smiled "You may go." She said and Vander was gone, vanished through the shadows before she'd closed her lips from speaking.

Zen shook his head. "I would apologize for him but…well…you know him already."

"Yes and I'm glad he's here, he's one of the best shadow mages in Bosco, and because of his rare type of shadow magic, very well suited to this kind of work, he'll be able to go with me where guards are usually restricted." Kurino said, turning to go to the sideboard and pour herself some tea, offering it to Zen who smiled and nodded, crossing the room to join her.

"That's why I wanted him along. Even if they won't let me into a throne room with you, they won't even know Vander is there." He said.

Kurino made up two cups of tea and placed them on the low table by the lounge, taking a seat and waiting for Zen to sit beside her, grateful he did instead of sitting across from her because if he had, when she lunged for him it would have been more effort.

Her arms were around his neck in an instant and she was kissing him, Zen surprised, but managing not to be thrown onto his back, he did give in to her steady pushing to get him there though.

"You know…friends….don't kiss like this…" He breathed out between kisses and Kurino tensed, she knew that of course, but him mentioning it…did it mean he didn't like it…wanted stricter boundaries?

She pulled back, and he sat up, moving so he was a little farther from her but twisting on the lounge so he faced her.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't think it bothered you…we've…" She trailed off, not sure what to say. She didn't want to mess things up, Zen was too important.

He smiled "It doesn't, at least not if it doesn't bother you…I'm new to all of this Princess, still learning, I don't even understand a lot of what I feel when I'm around you in particular, I know I want to be your friend, I value what we have…but I won't lie to you…I want…more someday. If you don't…well, I guess I need to know that, you've always been honest with me…I want you to keep that up." He said.

If she said she didn't, he'd be fine with it, disappointed, but fine, he would accept whatever she would give, she was his Princess, would be his Queen, and now she was his employer, his first one too. Until now he'd been enjoying the trust fund his father had kept putting money into even though he'd been believed dead. Arman had set it up so when he died Zens money would go to the orphan organizations across Bosco, but since Zen was alive, well, like his siblings, he had a comfortable amount in the bank.

Arman had given him more access than his siblings had, none of them could access theirs until they married, and if they didn't marry, then they wouldn't ever collect the funds, they would simply be given to charities when they passed on.

Arman hadn't ever pampered his children. He'd loved them, provided them with every opportunity he could, but he'd made sure they worked for what they had.

Zen was happy to be working, even if it was for a friend, it was more than just going to school and living off his father. Arman insisted all of his siblings had been supported while they had gone through whatever schooling they had chosen too, so he shouldn't feel bad about it, but still, Zen had a strong work ethic in him, he'd fought for everything his entire life, it felt wrong not to at least work in some capacity.

Kurino was looking at him her green eyes wide "You…would want more than friendship with me?" She asked and he almost laughed, was she serious? She looked it.

He smiled "You know, I really wouldn't be kissing you like I have been, in ways I know now for sure aren't appropriate for friends if I didn't. I refused to be forced into your bed Kurino, but that never meant I didn't want to be there." He told her.

She gaped at him, stunned by the admission and when he leaned in and kissed her she drank it in hungrily. Letting the idea that Zen wanted her the same way she wanted him sink in.

The sound of her servants closing the doors to the outer access of the bedroom meant they would be in the room they were in soon to let her know everything was set up and to ask for further instructions.

She pushed away from Zen and he frowned. "Ok…you do or do not want me? I'm too unsure about all of this to just guess what you're thinking." He sighed.

She smiled at him, blushing in spite of herself and a little amazed she was. Only he drew these shy feelings out of her. "I want you, the same way you want me Zen, I've said so before, but it's your reputation I value." She said glancing meaningfully toward where the staff was no doubt getting ready to come from.

"I really don't care now any more than I ever have what people think about me Princess." He replied.

She frowned, no, that wouldn't do, that had to end, she wanted him in a specific designated position in her life and him keeping her removed from him by calling her Princess or your majesty or any other respectful thing was something she wanted to end.

"Kurino. You know my name, I want you to call me by it." She said firmly. Zen frowned again, he'd learned something about that, with royalty you didn't use their first names, even his Father who was good friends with the King, didn't call him by his name.

"Doesn't that imply something? Break some etiquette?" He asked, uncertain what it meant exactly but he knew he'd been corrected on it by someone.

Kurino nodded "It…it does…if you call me by my name in front of others and I accept it, it…it means I've told you to, and in doing so…accepted you as a suitor." She had no idea why she tripped over telling him that, maybe because she didn't know if he was that serious, maybe he only wanted to be her lover, a consort, but she wouldn't lie to herself or to him…she wanted him…all of him…and if she wanted any man in that position…it was him.

"Suitor…ok…way more than just a bedwarmer…" He said softly, looking a little overwhelmed but still smiling, Kurino was almost holding her breath while he seemed to be rushing through thoughts.

"Suitor is a specific designation…formal isn't it?" He wasn't sure…hated he didn't really know, he just hadn't gotten to that, his father had started teaching him some basics about court behavior and such as soon as it was clear he couldn't talk Zen out of going through with working for the Princess, but the official status of the men in her life…how they were designated, he knew she had taken plenty of men to her bed, most for one time trysts, Cristoff and Kaleb had been considered lovers because she had been with them more than just a couple of times, Cristoff bordering on being designated a consort though he would have fought that title because he'd never wanted to be in Kurinos bed in the first place.

"Yes…it means I would consider you for a husband…you wouldn't just be…disposable, you would have recourse if I rejected you." She said. It was a designation she'd never placed on anyone, she'd never let any man but her father call her by her name.

His eyes widened and she bit her lip "It doesn't mean you'd have to marry me, just that…it would be possible…if you became a consort it wouldn't be, a Consort is just a sexual partner of convenience, nobility take them when they want to have heirs but not tie themselves down to a marriage…I wouldn't want you in that position…you…mean more than that…to me."

A rejected suitor could protest rejection in Bosco, be compensated by the crown in as much as titles and lands for their troubles, consorts and lovers could be cast off with no chance at such things.

He smiled faintly, leaning back into her, lips near hers "Than I'll call you by your name…Kurino." He said and kissed her, and she pressed into him, almost overjoyed, he accepted it…knew what it meant and accepted it just that fast, and suddenly, possibilities she hadn't even dared hope for opened up, and also…having him was possible, being with him, taking him to her bed as a suitor…the first real one she would be with…

"Zen…" She breathed, her lips on his jaw, hands weaving into his hair as his arms closed around her. She saw her attendants enter over his shoulder, felt him tense slightly because he certainly knew they were there.

"Say my name." She begged and he smiled against her neck "Kurino." He said and she sighed, heard a few subtle gasps from the servants that quickly removed themselves from the room, hurrying to the outer sitting area, they were not allowed to interfere or intrude when the Princess was with a real suitor, and just that fast, Zen had become that.

She knew her handmaids would be calling the Palace to let the Kings aids know the Princess had designated a suitor and had him calling her by her name. The palace had to know, the King had to know…and now everything would change, but they were already in the air, flying toward Minstrel for more than a month away from Bosco, separated from the influence of the Palace and Zens family, they would have time to adjust…she hoped. The last thing she wanted was to overwhelm him, drive him from her, not when he was just coming into her arms like she'd wanted from the moment she'd met him.


	22. Chapter 22 What happened next

A/N Ok, In honor of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry, which I saw last night and am seeing again tomorrow incredibly thrilled it is finally here in the US. A Bridge chapter, it's small, but everyone wanted this sooner rather than later, so here you all go!...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Simple things like privacy were not easy for royalty, and demands on Zen as her personal guard/suitor had suddenly been called on, interrupting them before Kurino had even gotten her hands under the mans shirt, and damn her designers for making the royal uniforms so hard to get through in the first place.

Her father had managed to reach out even though Kurino had thought they were beyond him aboard her airship. She certainly hadn't expected her father to be so excited at the news he'd have her Handmaid walk in on her and Zen minutes after walking out and, ashen faced looking like she (rightfully) feared for her very life interrupt them. "Your highness…forgive me…your father demands you contact him this instant…I tried to explain you were…occupied with your suitor….it only made him more adamant…please forgive me!" She held out the Com lacrima, dropping to her knees and hanging her head low.

Kurino groaned, her body was just about ablaze, her panties were soaked, Zen was breathing hard, those gorgeous eyes dark and he was feeling so good, tasting incredible, she'd almost had the damn shirt detached so she could get her hands on skin and his hands were cupping her rear, had been pulling her hard against wonderful evidence of his desire for her, and now…ice water all over everything. Months she had wanted him, MONTHS! She hadn't even gotten to run her hands over his skin because of the damn uniform he was in!

Glaring she slid from her place astride Zens lap, almost whimpering when she saw the firm bulge in the front of his black pants and stalked over to the handmaid, snatching the Com from her hands and turned her blazing furious eyes onto the image of her smiling father.

"Father! I was BUSY!" She snapped and the King grinned. "Yes I was told you were having some private time with Zen and that you had told him to call you by your given name and he did so…he does know what that makes him right?" The King demanded, narrowing his eyes a little on his daughter. He loved his daughter, but she could be very very manipulative and underhanded when she wanted something.

Arman was his friend, Zen held a special place in the Kings heart now, and he wouldn't let even his own beloved daughter take advantage of Zen, even if it was steering the young man toward exactly what the King was now praying he would become.

"I am aware your majesty." Zen said, having adjusted himself so he could stand and come up behind Kurino.

"So you are her suitor…accepting that she can consider you for a husband, and freeing me to create a contract suggesting marriage to your father so our families can begin preparing in the event your relationship works out?" The King wasn't going to mince words, courting a Princess wasn't easy, and Zen in particular might find it very difficult just because of his lack of knowledge about how things were done, however, he knew Kurino would be there, if she valued this man like he hoped she did, nothing would stop his daughter from helping him through every challenge that came and if Zen really was the strong men he believed he was, he wouldn't let those challenges deter him if he cared for Kurino.

"I'll be honest Sire, I'm a little lost, I can't promise anything…less than a year ago I was sitting in a cage waiting for the coliseums next attempt to kill me. Now I'm here…I have my family back, I'm learning how to be…normal still." He admitted. Kurino looked over her shoulder up at him, her chest tightening, she hated being a source of stress for him, hated that she wasn't easy to be with, that it couldn't be private and simple and easy for him with her.

"It's enough that you understand. Not every couple that starts dating works out, granted, courting the Crown Princess of Bosco is more than just dating someone…you sure chose quite a woman to pursue my boy, I'll speak with your father…you both have my blessing to pursue this…whether it works or not." He said "You should know you don't have to marry her before you give me grandchildren, I wouldn't mind that at all. " He added and Zen stiffened, paling a little and Kurino glared at her father "Father! If and when I decide to have children it will be when I am ready! Stop terrifying Zen!" She shouted and flipped off the com, placing it roughly into the handmaids hands and jerking the womans chin up so she met Kurinos fierce green eyes.

"There will be no more intrusions am I clear? If my father calls again he can damn well wait until I am ready to talk to him!" She snarled and the woman nodded rapidly, eyes wide with fear "Yes your majesty!" She whispered.

"Now get OUT!" Kurino seethed and the woman bowed low as Kurino whirled and went for the sideboard, she needed something stronger than tea now.

Zen caught the womans eye and winked at her "It'll be alright…just go." He whispered and she nodded, scrambling from the room while Zen drew a breath and went to handle his now seething and red faced…Gods, what was she to him now? Girlfriend…that was the only thing he could think of, he knew it wasn't quite right, but it was as close as he could get with what he knew.

Kurino turned to look at him, she could feel her cheeks just blazing and was embarrassed by her own embarrassment, not a good feeling for her and certainly very foreign to the usually haughty and confident woman.

Zen seemed, alright though…still wearing a faint smile, eyes dark…there was still desire for her in the amethyst and gold depths of that gaze. In spite of her father.

"There's no rush….I don't want you to feel pressured at all…I know that there will be…people are going to want to know everything from our wedding date to how often we have sex…" She was sighing and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, head dipping to catch her mouth in a searing kiss that made her lose all sense of herself to the point she dropped the wine glass she was holding but he caught it, pulling back and taking a drink from it before setting it on the sideboard "I'm curious myself how often we'll be having sex…I'd like to start working on figuring that out for my own knowledge…" He said in a low husky voice that had her eyes widening and breath catching she leaned in to close the distance between them.

As soon as her lips sealed over his she felt him bend and grab the backs of her legs, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around him, whimpering into his mouth at how it felt. Her arms were around his shoulders, hands in his hair, Gods she swore if anyone interrupted them now she'd kill first and ask questions later. He heard him kick the bedroom door closed behind him, followed shortly by the feel of being laid back on the bed but she wouldn't let him go even when he was grinning against her mouth and started laughing.

"Kurino…I need to move so I can get onto the bed." He laughed and she was smiling up at him "Promise me you will render unconscious or dead anyone who bothers us?" She demanded and he laughed more, nodding "I promise I won't stop until you're screaming my name…" He growled and she bit her lip, letting him stand up, he unfastened the overshirt that had so frustrated her "I'm punishing the designers of that uniform…" She grumbled. Zen smiled, tossing the shirt aside "I won't wear it again, was going to tell you I don't like it, wearing it makes me too easy to spot, Vander and I shouldn't dress to stand out."

He said and she nodded distractedly, getting to her knees before him on the bed and yanking the snug tshirt that was under the formal one free of his pants impatiently and he smirked "I can undress myself…" He pointed out, helping her by raising his arms and tugging the shirt up before tossing it aside, she lunged in, teeth closing on the ridge of a muscle and making him hiss through his teeth.

"You're too slow…" Kurino said, hands at his belt, eagerly yanking it loose and then just ripping the front of his pants open, the button clattering against something and making him laugh.

His own hands had already undone the side clasps of her bodice and it fell from her, she was a little startled he'd gotten it so easily, most men struggled with her clothes, though traditional Boscan veil dresses like hers were meant to be easy to remove…then again…he was working with Sudehpah now, unlike most men his age his knowledge of removing various clothes was fresh.

Her hands shoved his pants down, as she felt him undo the clasp at her hip that held up the bottoms of her veil dress, the little bikini like bottoms were mostly gold lined with silk that she had long since drenched wanting him.

The heavy gold drug the chains and veils away from her hips so only the ones held to her arms by soft silk ribbons remained as he stepped free of his clothes and climbed over her onto the bed, forcing her back.

She'd seen him naked many times now, watched his sessions with the Sudehpah, even participated a few times and had him drive her to orgasms but she'd never actually truly been in his arms, not like this, when it was the two of them, and he wanted her and she wanted him and they were together because they meant to be.

This meant something, a whole lot actually, enough it staggered her. They were more than friends now, so much more, and she focused in on him, determined to show him what she could do, to show him how much she could please him, no Sudehpah alive could compete with her, not when she wanted a man like she wanted Zen.

Once he was on the bed she lunged into him again, forcing him back so he sat on his legs and she could get her hands on his hard body, shove his arms back from her so she could grasp his sides and get her mouth onto a sensitive spot he had just above and to the side of his belly button where the cut of his abs really began.

She heard him make a soft sound, expel a breath at the contact and sealed her lips there, rasping her tongue over the smooth skin and pushing at the hard muscle, feeling it tense and him shudder when her hand trailed down the V breath to grasp his hard erection.

"Ah!...Kurino!" He gasped and she smiled faintly, loving pulling these reactions from him, she'd seen Sudehpah try and he never reacted like this, his body never tensed or shuddered for any of them like it was for her now.

When her hand closed on him and started stroking his length he threw his head back with a gasp thrusting his hips, pushing into her grip and she was moving her mouth, trailing firm bites and wet kisses up his body. She had no intention of relenting, wanting their first time together to be all about the pleasure she wanted to give. He had heard too much about what she had taken from men, she felt she needed to prove to him that wasn't what she wanted, not with him.

So she pressed relentlessly into him, with practiced hands and an eager mouth, when she reached his shoulders she shoved him onto his back and remained on top of him, straddling him, she set his erection between her soaked folds and started grinding over him while she sucked on the skin of his neck and rubbed her breasts against his chest.

Zen was overwhelmed, even the sudehpah had never just, taken him, and that was what Kurino was doing, just overwhelming him with sensations, deep fiery lustful pleasure that had his head swimming trying to keep up. He didn't want her to be the only one giving though, when she tried to push his hand down as he reached up to grip her hips, he growled at her.

"Woman…I am not letting you just…nngh!" He threw his head back when she rolled her hips over him, she was dragging herself up and down his length but he'd be damned if she was going to make him completely mindless, he meant to give as much as he got.

"I'm…having fun." She breathed into his ear before sucking his earlobe with the ruby in it into her mouth.

He writhed "You…want me to just…lay here?" He rasped, groaning out the last as she pressed down into him making their hips meet.

"This round…let me…pleasure you…" She purred and he moaned into her mouth as she kissed him, lifting up and on her next roll with her body she sat up and took him into her, sinking down hard and letting out a long moan at the feel of him filling her, stretching her, the sight of his lips parting as he let out a breath then sucked it back in through his teeth, eyes searing into hers as she moved on him.

He was almost growling with each breath as she rode him, letting him grasp her hips but nothing more she slid her hands over his sweaty chest, she couldn't prevent him from thrusting upward and meeting her movements, and damn him he was able to match her no matter how she moved, driving into her so he hit sweet spots inside of her and he was too observant, too quick to catch those spots, then he'd angle himself and hit them better, stealing some of her carefully held control so she was climbing ecstasy as well as he was, losing track of her careful plan for what she would do next.

He was passionate, moving, not conservative with his moans or noises either, unashamed and letting her pull them out of him but he drew answers out of her more and more , she wasn't going to finish him off without him taking her with him.

Slow movements meant to tease turned into harder ones, until their bodies were driving into each other ruthlessly in a fevered pace, Kurino struggling to breathe as she rode him and he was driving up into her so hard he'd cut her breaths short when their bodies met with a lewd sound over and over until she was falling forward, unable to quite get there at this angle, needing him deeper, desperately needing him deeper and he grabbed her when she faltered, rolling her to her back and when his weight settled between her legs and he slid his arms under her, hands gripping her shoulders to hold her while he drive hard into her she clenched her teeth on the immense perfect wall of pleasure that crashed over her with the first deep hard thrust that finally got him to where she needed him, and when her body clenched down on him she heard both her own strangled cry of his name mixing with his groan of hers.

They shuddered, bodies jerking together as it kept crashing over them, their orgasms wrenching through them both deeper than either had gotten before, leaving her boneless and limp gasping for air and he held his weight mostly off of her, chest heaving as he struggled to even remember his own damn name in the wake of it. He recovered far quicker than she did though, and Kurino was suddenly gasping, eyes widening in surprise as he started moving, amethyst eyes sharp and heated on hers.

"A…again?" She breathed, her body was responding to him, heating as he started trailing kisses along her jaw and his hips rolled into her, Gods he was hard already, was that normal? She was suddenly unsure, it had been a long time since she'd been with a willing man, and if she was honest, she'd never been with a man like him that was willing when she had him, when she took them once they came that was usually it for hours, she had to let them rest and normally, because she always only demanded a night with them, she only ever got one.

She knew men could do better, her handmaids spoke of enjoying 2 even three orgasms in a night with their men. Kurino had always chalked it up to maybe her Handmaids exaggerating.

Between forcing men and the sniffy nosed soft bodied aristocrats she'd been with, she'd never experienced that sort of thing.

Yet here was Zen, driving her body back up, making her writhe beneath him, overcome by him, and as the muscle along his back beneath her hands flexed and torqued so he could start into a deep heavy rhythm with her, his hands sliding along those wonderful spots on her body that increased her pleasure, his lips sealed over the peak of one of her breasts.

She was not heavy breasted, not a buxom woman like Cristoffs wife was, but Zen certainly seemed to be enjoying what she had to offer and she arched up into his hot mouth, sliding her hands down his sides, loving the feel of his hardened muscular body moving under her fingers.

He flirted with the edge with her, careful with his touches, his lips and teeth, the thrusts of his hardened length into her very sensitive womanhood, her walls clutched at him, and he groaned when his tongue moved over a nipple and made her clench down in response, he began seeking that reaction out of her, finding where and how he could touch her that would shoot right to her center and make it hotter, tighter on him.

Kurino was out of her mind after a while, whimpering and moaning, gasping in ragged breaths and begging him.

"Please…Gods…oh please…" She gasped out.

"You're inpatient…demanding…" He teased but he was almost hurting himself at this point, keeping her going as long as he was, but he loved seeing her like this, out of control, just wild for him, she'd been so meticulous their first round, so focused, but now she was barely able to talk, writhing and clawing at him, begging for her release.

"No more…I…please!" She begged when he slowed into longer thrusts just as she'd been getting to the edge again and Zen was kissing her, long and hard and she was breathless and desperate and aching, burning apart with need.

His hands moved to her hips then slid under her, gripping her ass and lifting her up to meet his next thrust which was mind numbingly hard and he took up a brutally forceful assault on her body then, by the third deep jarring thrust, pulled up and into him the angle hitting her right in the most intense soft spot she had deep within her she screamed. Body going rigid then spasming through waves of pleasure, he drove her through several of them before suddenly pulling from her and pulling her to her knees…

"Oh!...AH! Zen…I…I can't…" She gasped as he rammed back into her body.

"You can…I'll get you there…" He promised in a rough whisper by her ear. He gripped her shoulders, pulling her back into his thrusts and she shot back up as he relentlessly pounded into her. Her arms wouldn't hold her up and she fell down, face against the mattress, hands gripping at the sheets, she groaned or mewled with every thrust, the angle deep and hitting new places in her.

He adjusted his grip on her, grabbing her thighs, lifting her and spreading her more and she screamed as her third orgasm hit her suddenly and raked through her body, Zen groaned, finally coming himself and collapsing with her to the matress, rolling to her side to lay with his chest heaving for air while she did the same.

Kurino could scarcely move, just getting to her side so she could see him was an effort but his arm came around her, sliding under her and pulling her against his solid body. She was out cold in moments and Zen smiled, feeling her breathing even out.

He still wasn't sure where his feelings were in everything but he knew he was right where he wanted to be at that moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurino had never woken in the morning in someones arms before, but as she woke, she smiled, feeling the firm warm body she was halfway laying on, her eyes as they opened were near the brand of the knights on his chest and she traced those black wings they still were trying to figure out with a finger, turning her head to press her lips to his warm skin.

"Ok…I like waking up like this…" Zen said softly and she pushed herself up so she could meet smiling dark eyes and kiss his warm lips. "I do too." She admitted, experimentally stretching her legs, they felt loose, but not like the almost numb jelly they had become last night.

He pulled her more firmly on top of him, and she was kissing her over and over, unable to stop, just so enjoying having him there, knowing he wanted to be where he was, feeling his smile, his hands on her rear squeezing into her flesh and then she felt him shift, felt him hardening and she grinned.

"Oh yes please…" She purred and he growled, suddenly sitting up and dragging her with him from the bed. She squeaked but held on as he carried her through the bedroom to the bath chamber. Her quarters were the only ones with a private bath and he took her right into it, setting her on the edge and smirking when he found the height just perfect "what are you…ah!" She gasped as she was pulled into the water with him, but he was kissing her neck, lifting her up so he could trail open mouthed kisses over her now wet breasts before turning her so she faced away from him and drawing her back against him, his length between her legs and he started sliding it against her tilting her shoulders forward just enough so the head of his cock rubbed over the bundle of nerves and made her groan in delight.

He didn't make her wait long, he wanted to, he liked the begging writhing Kurino he'd seen last night, but he knew what time it was, the servants would be wanting to bring in breakfast soon and officially a suitor or not he was still Captain of her personal guard on this trip and he couldn't spend it naked in her bed, whether or not he'd like to being beside the point.

So he moved them to the edge of the small swimming pool sized bath and bent Kurino over the ledge just enough so everything important was out of the water and he slid into her, both of them groaning as he filled her, she clutched at the rim of the bath as he worked up into a swift pace that had her panting in moments, he didn't drag it out, taking her swiftly to her peak, his fingers digging into her hips to keep her centered until she cried out her release and he let himself follow before dragging them both back into the steaming waters of the bath.

Bathing each other was another new delight Kurino found she liked immensely. She'd been bathed by servants for as long as she could remember, but never by a lover who wanted to touch her everywhere, tickled her, made her laugh then silenced her laughs with long slow kisses while he washed out her hair, pulled her legs from the water and massaged soap over her skin…it was the most fun she had ever had getting clean, then dirty, then clean again.

Zen wasn't able to dodge the handmaids, they came into the bath worried their Princess would be angry at their not being there when she was ready to bathe and found himself being fussed over under Kurinos wicked grin. It worked out though, Kurino had ruined his pants the night before ripping them open so he'd needed one of the handmaids to bring him a fresh set of clothing.

He didn't evade Vander either, while Kurino was getting dressed he was walking into the sitting room and his brother materialized on the lounge smirking way too knowingly at him.

Toying with one of his endless black daggers Vander pinned him with amused deep red eyes. "So…Dad called…in a fucking panic, because the King called him…and the family is losing their shit because they think you've lost yours." He said quietly. "I come to check on you, to, according to our fathers orders, "grab you and bang your head against the nearest wall a few times to hopefully create a spark of thought." And when I came in here…yeah…you had the Princess on her knees and were…busy so I told Dad you were fine, seemed lucid and I'd make sure you called him first thing this morning but uh…yeah…the bath happened."

Zen sighed, his brother was a spy, had been for years, privacy around him really wasn't possible, Vander could get into anyplace where shadows were present silent and invisible, undetectable by all but the most powerful mages and they had to be looking for him, hard, to find even traces of his presence. So it didn't surprise Zen that Vander had seen him with Kurino.

"Yeah keep that information from Kurino if you value your ass." He said and Vander shrugged, tossing a com lacrima at him that he caught.

Zen had no real fears anymore, a lifetime as a slave in Pergrande had beaten and tortured it all out of him, but facing his father admittedly had him nervous.

"There you are! Zen, I do not doubt our sovereign king, he is a good friend and my loyalty runs deep, however, when my King calls me almost…giddy and grinning like a maniac to discuss marriage contracts because my son has apparently begun calling our Crown Princess by her first name…as a suitor…well…do you know what you've agreed to be? Truly know?" Arman said everything in a rush, maintaining his normal calm expression but his expressive green eyes made it clear he was worried.

"Kurino explained it Dad, then the King did too when I spoke with him…I do know what I've agreed to be…and I wanted it Dad…I admit I'm still…sorting out what emotion is what and everything, and maybe my timing is off because it's all so new to me, but it feels right to me, Dad and I even told the King I wasn't rushing into anything, not making any promises, I just want to…figure out just what Kurino and I have, and I can't exactly date Kurino like I would a regular woman." He said.

Arman heaved a sigh.

"True, and I will respect your decisions, you're a grown man and have every right to do this. Just…well…you saw the paper after you and the Princess were seen in that restaurant kissing and I know you were just playing around but son…Pergrande has eyes in Bosco, you just about advertised you were alive and well and spending time with the crown Princess, you couldn't have made yourself into a bigger threat." He pointed out.

"He didn't do it alone Ambassador." Kurino emerged into the sitting area, looking beautiful as always in a blue pair of harem pants and a blue and silver wrap around top that clung to her curves and left a hint of her tanned mid section skin visible. Silver sandals and a chain dangling over her forehead holding deep blue sapphires in silver along with matching earrings had her looking like the royalty she was. Zen felt her smile run right through his body too and didn't hesitate to let her slide her arms around him, his own closing around her.

"I do understand your highness, I am a concerned father, we just got Zen back from Pergrande, their King has always been brutally vocal about how proud he is that no Pergrandian slave has ever escaped his country alive. I don't doubt the two of you have feelings for each other you want to pursue, it's just…your relationship would be a huge threat to Pergrande." Arman said delicately and Zen felt Kurinos arms tighten a little around him, his hand moving in a small circle on her back.

"Pergrande will face what they have done, they are a direct threat to Bosco and our way of life and I won't sit idle and wait for them to bring that threat to our door forever Ambassador, this trip I'm taking is to address that very thing with some of the rulers of our allied nations. Whatever comes of Zen and I, Bosco will no longer sit complacent to Pergrandes atrocities." Kurino said firmly, chin lifting slightly.

Arman bowed his head "I serve Bosco and you my Princess, and I give my blessing to my son pursuing whatever comes between you and him, as a Father, it is my duty to protect my children no matter how old they are and…I just got him back…I could not bear losing him again."

Kurino leveled a hard look at Arman "I would not pursue him if I thought my presence in his life endangered him beyond Boscos ability to protect him." She said firmly.

"I can protect myself to a pretty large extent, like I can protect you, " He said, looking at her with narrowed eyes, he didn't care for the turn in the conversation, as if her were somehow helpless, he was far from helpless.

"I love you Dad, and I am happy to be home and have my family back. If it's alright…I'm working, I have guards to check in with even though we're airborn." He said and Arman smiled faintly.

"I love you too son, watch over our Princess and your brother. Check in with me as often as you can…I've been away from you for a long time Zen…I want opportunities to be in your life." The man said and Zen smiled, loving his father more before shutting off the com.

"I doubt I need much watching over." Vander drawled, Kurino glanced over her shoulder subtly and her handmaids grinned, moving forward eagerly, one sitting across from the shadow mage, the other coming behind the lounge and threading her fingers through his hair making him smile at Kurino.

"But then I guess it depends on whose watching…" he tilted his head back into the handmaids fingers closing his eyes.

"While Zen handles updates with the guards, you can keep my Handmaids company while I make some calls." Kurino offered turning though and catching Zen before her could move from her arms and tilting her face up, smiling hopefully at him.

His lips slanted over hers a moment later making her sigh and lean into him. For just a few moments, before they dug into what promised to be a terribly busy day, they could enjoy each others warmth. It was a simple thing, but huge to both of them because they both knew it was only going to get more complicated once they separated and started the day.


	23. Chapter 23 Golden Swan

A/N...Lots happening in this chapter. 24 already in the works I promise. Thank you to MoonbeamMadness, who gifted me with an extra chapter of her amazing story (Of Barren Design...OMG I am so addicted to it) for my birthday last Friday, to Sassy who lights fires under me to write and to everyone who wished me a happy birthday and who take the time to review. Writers here get no pay for what we do, you might say our "pay" is your reviews, the insight and observations that help us focus and improve what you enjoy reading (or I sure hope you enjoy it anyway!) So here is 23, enjoy, and to those asking when Vander will find a woman...well...dang if that man isn't hard to pin down, I am open to suggestions...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minstrel actually turned out better than Kurino had expected. The King himself saw her and listened intently, eyes going to Zen often until finally he stood and nodded to tall mage.

"I know your father, and I remember when your mother died…when you were thought dead with her. Show me the brand…I know they brand the gladiators, I know what those brands look like…I want to see it." He demanded and Zen hadn't hesitated, pulling the black leather jerkin open and then the black button down up and free of his pants before pushing the waist of his pants down to expose the brand on his left hip.

Minstrels King looked at it, even leaning in closer to the taller man waving his guards back when they started forward, their king was in a vulnerable position in front of a man who was a branded ex-gladiator of Pergrande and while now a Knight of the Immaculate Light of Bosco, the personal guard of its crown Princess, they were prepared to protect their King should the man prove to be a Pergrandian puppet, the nations talent for mind control was infamous.

King Weislan wasn't worried though, he had a good feel for people, and Zen gave him a good feeling. The young mans eyes were fierce, and held a haunted edge that was unavoidable considering all he had been through, but he honestly, liked him more than the Princess he served.

He respected Princess Kurino, her reputation in battle and as a leader was great, but there were other things she was known for, one of the nobles from her own country had needed almost a month to recover from a tryst with her.

There was no doubting the authenticity of the brand on the man, Pergrande used a magically enhanced branding iron on their Gladiators, the brands could never be removed and had a distinct faint sheen to them from the magic that bound them to the person they were put on.

Nobody knew it, but his aid, who was standing close by, eyes on that brand, bore one of his own on his chest, he'd been kept as a house slave in Pergrande, the King had bought him and paid a great deal to smuggle him from Pergrande after his wife had seen the man being beaten for dropping some towels and demanded he do something.

He'd had the mans death staged so he could get him free and safe into Minstrel, had his appearance magically altered too, and Gunter had served him with unyielding loyalty for more than 17 years now. Pergrande slave trade and their treatment of their women had always been a sore spot with King Weislan, who had 3 daughters and two sons and loved and respected his wife.

Minstrel was home to so many talented artists and scholars, many of which were women, the atrocities Pergrande visited on women were unforgivable, and now this.

This man was the son of Arman Pradesh, his mother had been a wonderful person, murdered at a young age, and Zen believed dead, that he had not died, but instead had been taken by Pergrande, turned into a slave while they lied to Bosco and his family about his death was…horrific, and spoke volumes about how little respect Pergrande had for other nations.

The King looked up at Zen, who tucked his shirt back in and started buttoning the jerkin closed again.

He had sorted out with Kurino that he and his brother would wear black, simple, easy to move in, Black leather leggings, silk shirts under black leather jerkins, all belonging to Vander with Zens set adjusted by Kurinos Handmaid Lula, who had decidedly enjoyed measuring the man while Kurino watched with one of her wicked smiles.

Zen was a couple inches taller than Vander, and a little heavier built, so she'd used leather from one of Vanders enchanted cloaks to make the alterations, and now both men sported black leather armor sets fitted well enough they were perfectly suited for both following the Princess into her meetings and for fighting if necessary.

Vander had been joking about it the whole time, laying on the lounge, Kurinos other Handmaid very happily draped over him kissing his neck and playing with his hair.

"You know that Cloak cost me a fortune, then I had to pay Xenbry at the Guild to do all of the enchantments to the leather so it was more flexible, resistant to magic attacks and impacts from most metals. Now you're cutting it up like a cheap bolt of fabric." He'd sighed, smiling at Nena and kissing her, his hands brazenly massaging the flesh of her ass.

Keeping Vander happy had been as easy as Kurino instructing her attendants that Zens brother was free game and she wanted them to keep him happy. There had been arguments among the women over who got how much of the shadow mages time after that and Vander had been nothing but relaxed and content for the rest of their flight into Minstrel, even handing over his assortment of enchanted leather armor sets that he coveted and had spent a small fortune on so he and Zen had less conspicuous practical attire while they watched over Kurino.

"I treat nothing like it's cheap Master Vander, I see the Elluris label here, my father would cry if he knew I was cutting up one of their cloaks, but you know I need the leather to adjust the armor set for Master Zen." Lula had returned, giving Nena a jealous frown as the woman slid more fully on top of the handsome shadow mage. The women attendants had been very happy Kurino had given them permission, even encouragement in enjoying her suitors brother. They weren't often given access to men like him, especially not along with the Princess' encouragement. Usually the Princess kept them for herself, but with Kurino very well occupied with her suitor, her staff had the rare and delightful opportunity to get some pleasure and relaxation in the arms of a handsome young man, a bachelor any of them would have loved to keep for themselves but were happy to share.

The armor sets were far less conspicuous than the maroon and gold uniforms they'd been given that were standard for Royal attendants of the Bosco. That and Kurino had a say in how the clasps for Zens were set up, no more struggling to remove his clothes at the end of the day.

"Minstrel will support you Princess…weapons, and my third battalion should you need it. We have already cancelled all Pergrandian student visas and limited trade with Pergrande, when you are ready to move forward to dethrone Pergrandes current regime…Minstrel will stand with Bosco. The atrocities Pergrande visits upon human beings can not continue." The King declared.

It had stunned Kurino, who had been simply hoping for a complete end of all trade with Pergrande from Minstrel, knowing that would be a major blow. She hadn't expected actual support in military resources.

"Thank you King Weislan, Bosco will be prudent in how it handles this, but you have seen our intent and the reasons for it clearly and I thank you for your time and vow of assistance." She said, smiling and rising to bow to the King who returned the gesture.

"Captain Pradesh, I would also like to extend an offer of help to you personally. It is rumored you use Archangel magic…a lost rare magic once cherished across Earthland before the Holy Wars saw most of the mages wiped out that practiced it, killed fighting to free Earthland of the siege of Hell spawned beasts and magic users. Minstrellan researchers are renowned, and I have the name of one who is an authority on Archangel mages here in Capresa that you may talk with, I authorize our libraries to give you what books we have that may help you better understand and use your magic." He put a hand on Zens shoulder.

"You endured, you survived, and emerged sane and still your own man. Nobody could look upon you and not appreciate that, least of all a leader of men. You deserve the resources to fully embrace all of your potential." The King smiled and nodded to his aid who stepped up and gave Zen a paper with the Kings seal on it, a letter of introduction to a "Professor Sallas"

Zen thanked the King, and followed Kurino from the throne room, they had no time for him to visit with the man now, on a tight schedule, he looked forward to being able to pursue it.

Stella didn't hesitate, well willing to step up against Pergrande, the King recounting a noble losing his two daughters to Pergrandes slave trade and their king being unwilling to help recover them.

"The arrogant bastard told me slaves of Pergrande forever belong to it and forfeit their very souls to Pergrande the moment the brand is placed in their flesh. Those girls were only 5 and 8!" He'd snarled "I would love little so much as to see that regime wiped from the face of Earthland, what happened to your Captain could happen to any citizen of any free country and Pergrande has no concern or respect for anyone but themselves."

As they flew to Joya, Kurino lay atop Zen, fingers sliding over his warm skin, drawing a soft hum of approval from him that made her smile as she nipped at his ear, careful of the ruby earring.

"You and Vander will need to be careful how you act in Joya, it is a matriarchal society, men are expected to be quiet and obedient." She said softly.

His hands were kneading her thighs, causing friction in places that were making her want him again though they were already sweaty and still heated from a long round of lovemaking that had left her legs shaky. She didn't tire of him, wanted him more instead of less every time they were together.

She had never been prone to romanticizing or fantasies, she had grown up raised to be a Queen that could lead a powerful vibrant country. But she could get lost looking into Zens eyes, and she felt content just being a woman in his arms, titles, traditions, everything drifted to the background when his lips covered hers and his arms held her against him. She caught herself letting her thoughts drift to the next time she would be able to be alone with him, the wicked things she wanted to try on his hard wonderful body, the sounds she wanted to hear him make. She'd have her thoughts drift in the middle of meetings with her advisors, or while taking on the com she would look up and he'd be sitting nearby, going over information on their next stop, absently running his tongue over his lower lip and her whole brain would shut off and hone in on every detail of him.

She had come to both love and hate the black leather armor, when he walked it hugged his body, especially his ass and thighs which were hard as rock, toned and she knew amazing to run her hands over. He was sensitive, had spots just to the inside of where the brand and his clan symbols were on his hips, where she could trail her fingers and he'd make a wonderful sound, writhe under her touch.

She did it then, sliding her hands greedily down his body to reach those sensitive places and felt him tense, got the rumbling moan she wanted.

"I can be obedient." He breathed and she felt her whole body surge with need. Lips closing over his skin above where her hands were, scraping her teeth over him and feeling his hand slide into her hair but she wouldn't be lured away from her enjoyment. She had discovered that pleasuring Zen was a deep pleasure for her because of how responsive he was, how enthusiastically he gave himself over to what she was doing.

"No you don't" He growled and she squeaked when strong hands caught her and she was twisted around, suddenly facing the foot of the bed, he didn't deny her what she wanted access to, just repositioned her so she was suddenly straddling his head and as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her down, his hot tongue drug through her center and she keened, crying out in startled pleasure.

She returned the attention, grasping his rapidly hardening member and closing her lips over the head, her tongue working the velvety flesh and she felt delicious vibration as he moaned into her sensitive folds, teeth nipping and making her gasp a moment later.

It turned into a wicked game of one upping each other, who could distract the other and make them stop what they were doing, ultimately though, he made her cum first.

"Kurino….Gods yes….nngh! You taste so sweet…cum for me Princess…into my mouth…" He'd purred and she'd lost her flimsy control and groaned as he'd speared his tongue into her while his thumbs had worked the sensitive flesh around her bud of nerves then suddenly pressed together right over it. His growling chuckle of victory hadn't upset her though because she cut it short by taking nearly all of his length into her and then sucking all the way back to the tip while teasing the sensitive skin beneath his heavy sack. His strangled cry of her name had preceded him cuming in her mouth. And she'd smiled, swallowing all she got from him before releasing him and resting her head on his thigh as she rolled off him.

"So…obedient and quiet…will they let both Vander and I escort you in or should Vander shadow you?" He asked once his breathing came back to normal.

"Shadow me, they would never let me bring in two guards to the throne room, but just you, especially since you're my suitor? I can argue as potentially becoming my husband one day, I want you with me on all negotiations. Imply I am teaching you to be a good and dutiful mate for me…they'll like that." She smiled at him, propping herself up on an elbow, fingers idly tracing his clan symbols, especially the eagle.

"Like a slave…much as I hate it…I know how to carry myself that way." He admitted and she pressed her lips together "I don't like it either, but until the war 6 years ago believe me, Joya was as bad toward men and Pergrande is toward women, maybe worse, Succubi can use a mans life force as energy so some men, that was all they were…living batteries. It's better now, the Succubi removed from power and all but destroyed." She told him.

"You were the leader through that, how long did you fight?" Zen asked, grasping her hand where it was playing over his skin and pulling her so she slid up and lay partly on his chest, a distant look coming into her dark green eyes.

"The war lasted almost a year, not bad as wars go I suppose, we had the advantage of numbers, power, the air fleets of course." She said quietly.

"It took a toll on you…I can see it." He observed, fingers threading through her glossy black hair, he loved her hair, blue/black and blade straight it positively shimmered with blue and purple hints to it. It felt thick and silky against his fingers and she leaned into his hand, closing her eyes, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"It did…the succubi mind control can only be broken with pain…a lot of very intense and terrible pain…I got good at inflicting that, bringing men back to themselves by torturing them so I didn't lose them to the Succubi…" She said, frowning at bad memories.

He was kissing her then, soft warm lips moving over hers, bringing her back from the past before she got too lost there. He knew how that worked, it happened to him far too often, and Kurino had become good at seeing it start and stopping him just like he was doing for her. Her touch, her voice, even her scent, all of it grounded him…soothed him.

She'd told him he did the same for her and it had pleased him a lot knowing that, he liked the idea of her getting that from him.

She hummed into the kiss, smiling at him "That's where the torturing possible suitors came from…" She sighed, and snuggled then into him, loving that she could, that she had him, a man she could…cuddle with. She'd never thought herself one who would like that, but feeling him pull the blankets over them while she settled better against him, his arm closing around her his other hand coming to brush her hair back so he could kiss her forehead…she just loved it.

Kurino, the Warrior Princess of Bosco, the slayer of the 4 Dark Clans of Empry, destroyer of the 30 covens of Joya, sighed contentedly into a mans arms, pushing her nose against the warm skin beneath his jaw and breathing in the masculine scent of him, perfectly happy to be just what she was in that moment alone with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Natsu, I don't have time for this, I have to meet Levy and Freed in an hour and you said you were coming over three hours ago or I would have told you no." Lucy was on the floor in the Den getting in her last minute play time with Layla. Her bags were packed, she was going with Levy and Freed to ERA to the grand library for a couple of days, a total of 4 days away, and until now, she'd not gone a night away from Layla since she'd been born.

Layla was happily playing with the light up singing giraffe toy Arman had sent, Lucy squeezing the little song button for her when she missed it, she didn't often, for a seven month old Layla was exceptionally bright, already trying to mimic words she heard her parents say, though she'd not gotten an actual word out yet, and she could make most of her interactive toys do the things they were made to do to entertain her.

She could also push magic into the magic motivating toys Kaleb had sent, crafted by a gifted artisan in Minstrel that he knew, Laylas Uncle Kaleb had provided her with 4 remarkable toys she had to use magic to interact with, toys even Lucy liked to use sometimes because she had to concentrate on her magic flow in order to get the toys to sing or dance and the ballerina toy was just beautiful to watch and played bright lovely music when you held your flow right into it.

Natsu had finally arrived, and she was annoyed, he'd called that morning asking if he could come over and they could talk before she left, and so she hadn't gone into the den after Layla was settled in her playpen with toys and a fresh bottle, climbed over Cristoff where he was sitting playing piano, something she had been delighted to find her husband was incredibly good at when Arman had sent them the baby grand that now graced their dens back corner.

She so very much wanted to have sex with him on that piano, when it had arrived the day before and she'd watched Cristoff work with the master tuner who had come with the delivery people to set it up it had been one of the first thoughts she'd had, it was just the right height to, her tall mate could lay her on that piano and oh the image in her head, or drop the key guard over the keys and she could sit there, legs wrapped around his trim hips, gods even better right on the keys…

But she hadn't gotten to lure her probably willing husband into piano sex because Natsu had said he was coming over and she didn't want the Fire Slayer who never bothered to knock to walk in while she was fucking Cristoff senseless.

She hadn't gotten to have any sex with her husband that morning and was about to leave for four whole days. Lucy had become happily used to having unlimited access to a willing, creative, wickedly well educated in techniques lover and she wasn't ashamed of the fact that most every night and morning saw her and her mate tangled in each others arms enjoying each other.

She hadn't said anything to Cristoff about it yet but she was thinking maybe she did want to get pregnant again, maybe shortly after Layla turned a year old so Layla had siblings close to her age to grow up with. Their daughter hadn't been meant to be an only child, a Pergrandian nightmare had just made her that. She wanted more children, wanted a good sized family and now, after seeing just how much Cristoff really did help, what an involved father he was and knowing without doubt anymore they really could handle parenting, and would probably do just fine with more. Better than fine really. She wanted those children, wanted their family to grow. She knew it would mean less missions for her that were dangerous, and that while pregnant there would be none that even might put her in harms way, but she was fine with that too.

So she was annoyed with Natsu, that he had messed up her plans for the morning by saying he was coming over then not showing up until an hour before she was to leave for the train station.

"I just need to tell you I'm sorry Luce…I'm sorry for how I ran out on you, left nothing but a stupid note. I knew you were hurting, I knew something was wrong, knew you were crying all the time and miserable and terrified but I left you anyway." Natsu said in a rush suddenly and Lucy stared at him, barely aware Layla was hugging the giraffe away from her hand.

"I knew it better than anyone, I didn't know just what had happened to devastate you, but I knew you were torn apart, suffering, lost and in a dark place, I knew it, but I was all fucked up in my own head, torn up about Igneels death…and…I was…in love with you." The last words were a whisper that made Lucys heart seize in her chest, and she didn't see Cristoff come into the den.

Her mate silently bent and gathered their daughter, giving Natsu an encouraging nod before turning and carrying Layla from the room. He didn't go far, just settled Layla in the playpen in the kitchen and watched her play, carefully tuned into his mate, if Natsu went too far, he'd make the man pay dearly, he was already annoyed the man had waited all morning to get his reluctant ass down here after calling early and saying he was coming but he felt it would be ok….Natsu and Lucy both needed to get through this.

"You…you were in love with me?!" Lucy breathed, staring at Natsu who kept his dark eyes on the floor.

"I still am a little…I'm getting over it…it helps and hurts at the same time seeing you with Cristoff, I mean, you're so happy, and he treats you good, loves you just….just the way your mate is meant to, he's perfect for you…" Natsu chuckled humorlessly "Born for you, and it shows you know? I wasn't born to be yours, I knew it…as much as I wanted you to be my mate my dragon just…didn't and I knew it, my heart wanted what my soul did not and…I had to get away from you or I was going to be on my knees in front of you." He said.

"The more you hurt the more I wanted to comfort you, but I was too in love with you to do that without….trying to have you Luce, I would have…I would have begged you and what would you have done?" He asked.

He'd wondered, wondered if she felt the same way for him in some way, if she'd come to want more than friendship like he had. It was a sort of agony, a morbid curiosity that made him ask, because no matter what she said nothing would change, she was mated, married, had a beautiful daughter.

She still wasn't his and had never been meant to be.

Lucy was blinking, staring at him thoughts racing. What would she have done? She would have tackled him to the floor, taken him in a heartbeat, because she'd been in love with him too, it had made what he'd done hurt all the more, made it so much more devastating.

But Cristoff was out there…and if they had done it, if they had come together and he'd claimed her as his mate, they would have killed each other in time, ended Cristoff and whoever Natsus mate was meant to be because one day, Cristoff would have come, he already visited Magnolia to see Bickslow, and he would have found her…

Her heart would have died before it had ever known what it was to be with the man she'd been born for.

"I…I would have…Gods…Natsu, it's why it hurt so bad, why it almost killed me…why I wanted to die…I was in love with you too…" She breathed and they stared at each other and both of them knew, the realization of it all hit them both.

If Natsu hadn't left like he had, if he'd even just spoken to her before he'd left, told her any part of this, that he had feelings for her and had to take time to work them out, she would have waited and been right in his arms when he returned, or if he'd stayed then he would have claimed her, would have set his mark into her then, or when he returned, either way.

If he hadn't hurt her like he had, driven her so deep into despair she'd wanted death, broken her trust so she couldn't forgive him and just welcome him back with open arms, then when Cristoff finally came, or Natsus mate, whichever found them first…they would have died…slow…miserable, horrific deaths of their souls, and Cristoff would be dead, and whoever Natsu mate was would die…by just…destroying her…he'd saved them all.

They both realized that, what had happened, was the only thing that could have, for them to be where they were right then. Lucy mated and the mother of a beautiful little girl, happily in love and loved by a man she never would have believed she could have.

"It had to happen Natsu…" Lucy said softly and she was lunging forward, arms tight around him where he sat on the edge of the wing chair by the window. Tears running down her face, she felt him jerking softly in her arms, heard his own soft sobs.

"I'm so sorry…." He choked out.

In the kitchen Cristoff smiled, hugging his daughter to his chest. He'd sorted out a while ago that what Natsu had done had been the only thing that could have happened for everything to come to where it was now. It was why he hadn't tried to just tear the man apart when he'd found out what he'd actually done, how badly he had hurt Lucy. His dragon sure wanted to, right now the dragon in him was pissed off an unmated male was in the other room holding their mate after confessing he'd been in love with her, hearing she had loved him.

That had stung a little, hearing his beloved mate admit she'd loved Natsu had made him cringe and a low growl rumble in his chest, but Laylas wide eyes suddenly jerking to his face had calmed him. Lucy loved him now, with all her heart and soul and he could feel that, the precious child looking up at him smiling was living proof of how much Lucy loved him.

He glanced at the clock and sighed just moments before there was a knock on the door and he scooped Layla up and went to the door, greeting Levy, Gajeel and Freed and smiling when Levy slapped Gajeels hands aside before he could fully reach for the beaming little girl in Cristoffs arms.

"I get to hold her, you'll have all the time you want, I'm the one leaving for four days so I want my cuddles." Levy declared and Layla held her little arms out to her grinning blue haired "aunt" Levy, giggling when the woman pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come in, Lucy and Natsu are…talking, so it'll be a minute, I have a pot of tea made…" He offered, leading them back to the kitchen, he'd closed the doors to the den when he'd taken Layla earlier, but he saw Gajeel look hard at the doors as they passed them, the other Dragon Slayer hearing as clearly as Cristoff could that Natsu and Lucy were still crying.

He said nothing though, meeting Cristoffs eyes briefly, if Lucys protective mate was ok with her crying in Natsus arms then Gajeel wasn't going to utter a word about it or question it.

He heard the doors open a few minutes later, and the front door open and close then Lucy go to the bathroom and he excused himself, nodding to the others and going quickly to find her.

She was washing her face, shaky, eyes puffy and lips swollen from crying when she looked at him and gave him a watery smile.

"You…you did that…Natsu said you've been after him for months…" Lucy said and Cristoff held his arms out, she dove into them, moaning a little when his arms closed around her and hugged her into his body. She had been comforted by Natsu, they had cried all over each other, cried out the hurt and anger and bitterness and when he'd left, she knew…they were ok, she could…trust him to be a real friend going forward, she had felt that, what had been missing since he'd fled all that time ago, it was back now.

"Yeah…he had to face some things, truths he didn't want to deal with." He replied. She tipped her head back, looking up into those midnight eyes she loved so much, seeing how much love for her was in them made her feel so happy, so wonderfully at peace in that moment.

"You knew…you knew he was in love with me didn't you?" She asked and he nodded "since we were in Enca, wandering around that coliseum…yes, I knew." He replied and Lucy narrowed her eyes a little.

"No jealous dragon?" She teased a little and he smiled at her "Remember after we first got back from Bosco and Natsu came back with the black eye and swollen jaw? Yeah…that was me, I wouldn't let Wendy heal it, he got to heal on his own with that shit…that was me letting my dragon have a piece of what it wanted to do to him…what I wanted to do to him for harboring feelings for you…for not admitting them, facing the shit he'd done to you…I thought it was a decent compromise, the dragon in me wanted to kill him." He admitted honestly.

Lucy shook her head, stilling when he lifted his hands to cup her face

"I didn't know you had loved him though…it makes sense more I guess, why you would want to die over what he did back then…you were in love with him and he abandoned you like that…I admit…that I didn't know." He was kissing her though, and she was pressing into him, demanding more, Gods if she had her way, all she wanted, they would do more than kiss, she needed to feel him…needed the intimate deep feeling of their love she only got when he was inside of her, making love to her.

He groaned "No time…Gods I want you though, I swear Natsus getting another black eye for putting this off all morning…" He growled and Lucy laughed, kissing him again.

"Everyone is here love, we need to get you to the train station." He sighed, nibbling at her lower lip and she pulled reluctantly from his arms, sliding a hand over his cheek and meeting his eyes.

"I love you…more than I ever loved him you know. I thought the love I felt for him was so deep and strong and wanted to die when he kicked it aside like he did, but I know now…I love you so much more than that, so much deeper, you're my life Cristoff…I'll always cherish Natsu…and now…I think we can…be friends like we always were again…but you…you I love…I lust after you, need you…crave you like nothing else ever…" She breathed and he slid into her arms again, kissing her fervently.

It staggered her, the comparison of the love she'd felt for Natsu, that she had believed at the time to be the greatest, deepest love her heart would ever know, a love she wanted to die rather than live without at the time.

But it was so small, so weak compared to how she felt for Cristoff, how much she loved him, needed him, ached for him with everything in her. What she had with him was just…more, so staggeringly much more it amazed her, and she was grateful Natsu had left, had done what he did, because this, what she had now, she had because of what Natsu had done.

Cristoff and Layla, her entire being was happy, enriched and joyful, brimming with love and being loved. What she had suffered and endured to get to this point…it had been worth it, a million times over, worth it.

"I want another baby." She said against his lips and he grinned "You have a train to catch, after you get home we can talk about that." He promised chuckling.

She pulled back, smiling wickedly up at him "Oh…when I get back, once Layla is settled, we won't be doing any talking…" her wolfish grin made him growl at her and she kissed him again before turning, groaning at her disheveled appearance in the mirror, a few strokes of a brush through her hair and a sigh later she let Cristoff usher her to the others and they were out the door minutes later walking to the train station. Levy pushing the stroller.

She kissed and hugged her daughter then brazenly, not caring a bit about all the people around, kissed Cristoff until he staggered a step back and groaned softly into her mouth at her hands clenching his ass so hard he'd likely be bruised and her tongue tangled with his and lips rushed against his, in a few moments she'd just shut his brain down and ravaged him, pulling back breathing hard and grinning at Levys wolf whistle and Gajeels "Damn Bunny…"

"Just so you don't miss me too little while I'm gone." She said, pulling from his arms to bend and kiss Layla who was sitting up in her stroller beating a stuffed black cat (a gift from Lily) on the front of it beaming at her parents.

"Momma" She giggled and everyone gasped, Freed even dropped his bag and Lucy was on her knees hugging her "Oh baby! You said Momma! Your first word!" She cried. Layla was beaming, looking over her shoulder at her grinning father she held her arms out to him "Dada!" She called and Cristoff was on his knees too, arms around his wife and child in an instant, laughing while Layla pulled his hair until she was able to kiss both of her parents happy faces.

"Well…shit…but it was still Momma first…" Gajeel was saying, Freed was grinning, nodding "Tell Cana she can put my winnings into my bet on her walking by next month." Gajeel nodded and smiled "Yeah…I think I might recover what I just lost betting on that, Fuck…I was sure it would be Daddy first."

The last call for boarding came and a tearful Lucy was drug aboard by Levy and Freed after Levy placed a last kiss on Gajeels mouth.

As the train pulled away the two Dragon Slayers watched it for a moment then Gajeel scooped Layla out of the stroller "Dragon…your next word needs to be Dragon, little peanut." He told her, smiling as she hit him in the chin with her stuffed cat but then leaned in and placed a slobbery kiss there.

Cristoff smiled, pushing the stroller and walking alongside Gajeel "Yeah, I'm trying to say that as much as I can to her." He said as they headed from the train station. "So…breakfast at the guild?" He suggested and Gajeel nodded "Sounds good man, didn't have time this morning with Shrimp running around, she always waits till the last minute to pack." He said gruffly, but the affection in his tone was obvious.

"When are you two gonna have your own hatchling?" Cristoff asked and Gajeel, who had been holding Layla up blowing raspberries on her tummy making her squeal pulled the child to him and gave Cristoff a wide eyed look of surprise, but then he smiled faintly.

"Shrimps off birth control…so…whenever I guess." He admitted and Cristoff grinned, clapping the man on the back.

Gajeels fears about how he'd be with babies had been pretty well eliminated by babysitting Layla the last few months, he and Levy had both gotten to sort of…try out, being parents using their friends darling baby, and the last time they had watched Layla, Gajeel had come into their livingroom and found Levy laying on the floor face to face with the baby, Lily at her shoulder, the two cooing at the child trying to get her to laugh and the immense love he'd felt for his mate had about floored him, the desire to see her doing that with their own child.

Suddenly he'd wanted it so badly, to see Levys slender body swell with his offspring, to care for her while she was pregnant, to watch her and Lily on the floor playing with their own children…he wanted it desperately. There were no more doubts in him, he was happy handling Layla, he enjoyed it, never would have thought that about himself but it was true, he adored little Layla and liked taking care of her, even her diapers didn't put him off.

"We should do it." He'd said and Levy had turned from cooing at Layla, looked up at him with her wide honeyed hazel eyes curiously.

"Do what?" She'd asked as Lily had taken the moment of her distraction to shift to his battle form and steal Layla away, retreating to the couch to cuddle and only making small pained faces when the baby pulled his round fluffy ear because Layla just loved Lilys ears.

"Make a baby…you look so perfect with Layla Shrimp…I want some of our own.." He'd admitted and Levys face had slowly split into a huge grin filled with excitement. She'd jumped up and leaped into his arms, kissing him furiously.

"You mean it? You really want to?" She asked when she pulled back, holding his face in her hands and searching his eyes, hope and excitement and love battling for supremacy in hers and he'd grinned.

"I mean it Shrimp…I want us to start a family." He'd said and she'd squealed in delight, peppered his face with kisses and turned to look over at the grinning Lily.

"You ready to have little Gajeel spawned hellions pulling your tail?" She'd asked and Lily and Gajeel had both laughed.

"Since they'll be half as much your sweetness as his wickedness, I think I'd love it." Lily had declared and then lifted and buddle Layla "Besides, they can grow up with this little angel!" He grinned and Gajeel had smiled "Oh one of my sons will be after that beautiful girl one day." He vowed with a grin and Levy and Lily had laughed.

So Levy had tossed out her birth control potion, and had he'd been after her relentlessly, not that he didn't get her screaming almost every day as it was, he just got more serious about cuming inside of her…as many times as possible every day.

Lucy had told Levy Cristoff had gotten her pregnant the first time they'd slipped up and missed her birth control because they'd been so pre-occupied rescuing Cristoffs older brother from Pergrande.

Gajeel fully intended not to outdone, he wanted to get his gorgeous little mate pregnant the first time it was possible. Levy didn't seem to mind at all, as ready as he was to start their family, and she enjoyed the process just as much as he did too. She may be tiny and quiet, but Levy was wild in bed, reduced the Iron Slayer to a sweaty exhausted mess some times and he fucking loved it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Joya was still getting its identity sorted out. The war with Stella and Bosco had ended the horrible rein of the Succubi but left the country struggling to find its way. Queen Eireth had risen to power, part of the revolutionaries who had joined Stella and Bosco in overthrowing the Succubi, Eireth had taken the rule of Joya in hand and was seeing it recover.

The process wasn't swift, but Stella, Bosco and Minstrel had all been there to aid Queen Eireth and her parliament. Joya was still heavily matriarchal, women held all of the positions of power in the government and military, but men were gaining ground. Marriage existed now instead of simple consort designations, and men had rights in Joya they had never enjoyed before.

Still, as Kurino strode into the throne room, the 8 elders of parliament, 4 seated on each side of the Queen herself, she didn't miss how the women openly admired Zen, softly but openly said things.

"Oh Gods, she's got a nice one there."

"Now that's the kind of personal guard I want..in that leather too…look at that ass!"

"He has a nice ass, but he fills the front of those pants nicely too and look at those thighs, he's got some thrust any woman would enjoy."

Kurino knew she had to ignore it all, let them talk, it was how things were here, they always leered at whatever guards she had with her. She was glad Vander was with them unseen though, two Pradesh men might have boon too tempting for these women who were used to getting any man that caught their fancy.

Joyan men, after centuries of being slaves to their women, were rarely as tall and never as built as Zen was. Zens body was serious eye candy for these women, and he'd asked Kurino if he should maybe wear his regular armor instead of the somewhat snug leather but she'd shaken her head.

"No, they wouldn't let you into the throne room in it, they're going to say lewd things, and you can't react, just ignore them." She'd said and Zen had shrugged. He'd been paraded nude in front of leering noble women, been forced to stand while groups of them ran their hands all over his body, grabbed and pulled at him, groped and taunted him, he'd even been chained to the center of a bed with a group of women from Joya once, and had to "entertain" them when Pergrande had allowed a contingency from Joya to come to Pergrande.

It hadn't ended well for the Joyans from what he'd seen, the four in the room with him had been drug away after only a few hours with him, told the King was done hosting them, they would serve a man as they should.

He'd been brought to another chamber a short time later, where those women were now naked, being held down and raped by the King and his aides along with some others, the king had brought Zen and a couple other Gladiators to the room, demanded they rape the women, Zen had refused, snorting he'd already had his fill of them earlier and the king had laughed and let him return to his cage.

He didn't know if any of those Joyan women had ever left that room. He doubted it.

There was no love lost between Joya and Pergrande he imagined. But the women leering at him, making their lewd comments about his body and potential in bed didn't bother him, he'd endured far worse. Over things far less important than this mission was. For Bosco, and the potential to end Pergrandes current leadership, see that King dead? He'd damn well endure most anything.

So he stood silent beside Kurino, face emotionless and calm as they stopped before the throne.

"Princess Kurino, welcome to Joya. We are honored by your visit. Joya was outraged by the assault on your citizen, the murder of an unborn child, you mentioned further atrocities? Pergrande has committed many. A contingency from Joya sent there was…kept, the women enslaved by their treacherous King. Slaves never escape that horrible kingdom…we've no love for them." Queen Eireth said.

Kurino nodded "Bosco holds no love for them either. This is my suitor, the man I may marry, Zen Pradesh, son of Arman Pradesh, he was taken from his mother, who was murdered in an attack on the Boscan embassy in Pergrande 22 years ago, Zen was taken from his mothers remains, Pergrande lied to us, told us all were lost in the attack, they kept this man, enslaved him, made him into a Gladiator at the Grand Coliseum in Romell." She held a hand out toward Zen and eyes widened all around.

"He escaped?!" The Queen breathed.

"His family got him out, Zen is from a large family of very powerful mages." Kurino replied.

"But he survived 22 years as a slave and a gladiator… it's difficult to believe Kurino…all slaves of Pergrande bear the magically bonded brand…does he have one?" She asked and Kurino looked at Zen, who without a word, face remaining expressionless, undid the leather jerkin, pulled up his shirt and pushed the waistline of his pants down revealing the brand.

The Queen was off her throne and before him quickly, bending in close and then running her fingers over the brand, trailing them over his skin and humming.

Her faint smile and lust darkened eyes weren't lost on Kurino, who pressed her lips together as the Queen stood and stepped back a pace. Kurino stepped closer to Zen possessively, in the subtle act reminding the Queen of her claim on him. She had introduced him the way she had as her suitor and man she might marry for a reason.

Men had rights in Joya, but Kurino had let the Queen enjoy her attendants, her guards before, even deliberately brought guards with her selected because of their skills in bed, wanting to use that to garner more favor with the new Queen, it had worked, and Kurino hadn't regretted putting armor on a couple of highly skilled courtesans in addition to regular guards when she had visited last time…until now, when the Queen was looking at Zen with open interest that only increased when his tanned skin and hard muscled body had been glimpsed when he uncovered his brand. Damn Pergrande for putting it where they had.

"No denying that brand…or that he was a Gladiator, Gods, his body is proof enough he could probably swing dull a sword clean through someone. So Pergrande stole a child from their dead mothers remains, lied to his country and kept him a slave. The King of Pergrande is a dog, not worthy to lick shit from my shoe, this much we know, but what can we do? Will Bosco take down his regime? I promise you Princess, if Bosco is willing to behead that dog, Joya is willing to hear how you mean to do it." The Queen said.

Kurino smiled then.

Talks lasted for a few hours, when finished, they had the agreement with Joya, troops committed. The Queen had needed little convincing, Joya hated Pergrande.

Afterward though, the Queen walked with Kurino from the meeting hall. Zen behind them with the two large women who were Queens guards.

"So, we will join forces again, rise again to fight a common threat. Princess, I have always admired our fighting spirit, your leadership skills, you are a woman of power and strength, and…you have incredibly good taste in men…" She added, looking back at Zen

"He looks…delicious…is he? Have you brought such a fine thing to share him? Your guards were…remarkable, I've been considering asking for you to send the…sudehpah?" She was unsure of the word but Kurino nodded and the Queen smiled "Yes, Sudehpah, I wish to enlist a few, hire them for say, six months, to educate some of my own guardsmen, you know I have some now? It's true, Joya had never had men in its military before but we do now." She said proudly.

"I did bring some finely skilled guards with me your highness, Zen though…is my personal guard…a true suitor being considered for marriage." Kurino replied.

"All the more reason to see how he fares in more…pleasurable negotiations and dealing with foreign rulers…truly Princess, I was almost disappointed when the Ambassador you sent to take over the Boscan embassy here was a woman, I've seen that blue eyed young Ambassador that serves your consulate…I would have loved having him here…I'd negotiate things often with him." The Queen laughed.

Kurino smiled calmly, "Well, Ambassador Grendice is highly qualified."

"Of course, so then, shall we? I admit, half the reason I agreed to meet with you so soon was because I looked forward to the fun I had during your last visit…" The Queen was out of patience and Kurino knew she couldn't evade this without insulting the woman.

Boscans weren't jealous people, sex was an exchange of pleasure, relaxation, release of tension. Pleasure for pleasure was something Kurino held to her, it was part of her country, her culture, and she usually enjoyed arranging sharing that, bringing such gratification to foreign rulers, sharing a depth of her countries passions, she knew every guard and attendant with her would happily participate too.

She just didn't want Zen feeling forced, pressured…reminded of his time as a slave. She was somewhat jealous of him in spite of her honest desire not to be, he truly was a man she would marry, commit to, keep herself exclusively for, she'd never met or even imagined any man could make her feel that way, but Zen did.

"Your highness, aboard my ship we have a large, beautiful bath, it flows with waters direct from the Grass Sea, the very heart of Bosco. I would like to invite you aboard my ship, to enjoy my hospitality as I have yours. Boscan baths are…famous majesty, and I've some of the finest bath attendants in Bosco aboard. We could enjoy a relaxing bath, filled with pleasures." She offered, mind racing. If she could just get the Queen into the arms of her best attendants, she might lose her focus on Zen.

The Queen beamed.

"A bath in waters from the Grass Sea?! Oh Kurino! I am delighted to accept! Yes! I would bring these two with me of course, but let me go and change into less cumbersome attire than this armor I wear for these formal meetings and I will take you up on that offer!" She cried.

Kurino grinned "We shall await you then Aboard the Golden Swan your majesty." She bowed and gratefully broke from the Queen and her guards, her strides long and swift to the point the veils of her skirts flared out behind her.

Zen kept pace without effort and once they were aboard he tilted his head at her as Vander appeared from the shadows and the Boscan guardsmen at the doors closed them, sealing the runes that ensured nothing outside the ship could hear them.

"I…I am sorry for how hard she was after you Zen, I think I can keep her satisfied with the attendants in the bath…" She said and he frowned.

"No you can't, she's expecting personal guards like she had last time…Kurino…" He smiled then, poking his brothers arm and Vander smirked "I suppose we should have talked about this possibility beforehand, but it's ok Kurino…whatever you want, if I join in and she just has to get pleasure from me…I can deliver it, pleasure for pleasure, with all that's at stake… it's not like your chaining me up and forcing me…" He hesitated, watching her eyes.

"Vander can probably deliver on the "personal guard" pleasure she's after, if she's just determined to have me though…are…you ok with it?" He asked, realizing that was a pretty important question here.

Kurino sighed "As long as you are…I don't want you feeling forced, like you have to do something you don't want to." She replied, but her eyes told him she didn't like it, which made him smile, feel a tug in his chest at that glint of unhappiness in those dark green eyes.

"I don't feel forced, this is for Bosco, for you, me, everyone and no different than a Sudehpah session, just without the wrinkled old woman trying to get her hands on me." He chuckled. Vander smile fell "What? You have a wrinkled old Sudehpah?" he asked in a horrified tone.

Zen and Kurino both laughed.

"Long story we don't have time for, we need to get everyone ready for the Queens arrival." Zen said and then it was a whirlwind of preparations. The Queens attendants saw the bath area of the ship set up, food prepared, spiced wines, some of the finest from Bosco, brought in for enjoyment, the attendants and guards were sorted as to who would be doing what during the Queens visit and then their time was up and the Queen was there.

Kurino, Lula and Nena greeted her and brought her to the baths and the Queen was delighted eagerly shedding her wrap, no more shy about being nude than any of the Boscans, Joyan women were as confident as Boscans were.

Zen came in after Vander on the heels of the professional attendants, giving them time to have the Queen thoroughly enjoying attention but not before the Queen noticed the absence of Zen.

"Have you hidden your suitor? Really Kurino, if it made you uncomfortable I suppose I would be surprised since you Boscans are so open and free about such things, but I can understand being a little greedy with such a fine man, oh but these are all…so very fine…" She breathed as the attendant behind her was massaging her back.

She looked up as Vander entered. He knew what he meant to do…keep the Queens attention on him, protect his brother from it. He certainly didn't mind, the Joyan Queen was a chestnut haired beauty in her own right, perhaps too much time on a throne had softened her body and brought extra weight around her middle and hips, but he rather liked that, women were supposed to have softer bodies than men, for him it made everything all the more enjoyable.

So he caught her eye and held it, smiling and shedding the wrap around his waist, he wore nothing under it and when her eyes heated as they raked over his body he knew he'd be able to hold her interest just fine.

Kurino saw the Queens reaction to Vander and smiled "My other personal guard, Vander, a very powerful mage…the younger brother of my suitor Zen." She said and the Queen grinned at her.

"So you did bring someone special for me…oh Kurino…he's…gorgeous…" She breathed, watching the black haired man wade to them, eyes the color of wine, a body that made the Queens mouth water and body quiver, tall muscular, tattoos she knew spoke of his birth, his achievements on his tanned smooth skin.

"Vander…" She breathed as he came right up to her smiling, she reached out sliding her hands up his chest and pulled away from the attendant behind her, immediately pulling the raven haired man into her arms for a kiss.

Kurino let out a breath, the Queen didn't even notice Zens arrival, but Kurinos eyes locked right onto his as he set aside his wrap and came down into the waters, wading over to her, looking at where the Queen now had Vander pressed back against the rocks of the water fall with her tongue down his throat and her hands all over him.

Kurino slid into his arms "nothing to worry about…" Zen smiled as she kissed him.

The Queen left the ship the following morning and they departed. Vander smiling sitting on the lounge in the sitting area while Zen was going over their plans for Fiore, their next stop. They weren't expecting any problems there, and he and Vander were both going to take a couple days and go to Magnolia to visit their brothers and niece while they were there.

The day passed peacefully, they cleared the cities and were crossing the last mountains that separated Joya from Minstrel when the whole ship groaned and shuddered, sending things flying, furniture sliding. Zen caught Kurino, they had been walking the top deck with Vander discussing Fiore, when the ship suddenly lurched.

Kurino clung to Zen wide eyed "What is…" She started then there was an explosion and the ship went from lurching to plummeting from the sky.

"No! Oh Gods!" Kurino screamed and Zen Grabbed her hard to him, reaching an arm out as his wings snapped out and spread, air rushing over the deck, lounges flying through the air, the water in the pool leaving it and slamming them into the railing. Zens left wing slammed a table that was flying at them aside as Vander collided with them cursing and Zen got a grip on his brothers arm, tightened his arm around Kurino and pushed off the deck, slamming his long wings down hard.

He struggled, the water had soaked his wings so every stroke took twice the effort it usually would but the feathers shed the water quickly as they moved and Vander adjusted himself from where he dangled from Zens arm awkwardly, trying to shift the weight his brother was bearing so it travelled easier.

He got them free of the ship just as it pitched sideways, they saw people fly out windows off walkways on lower decks and Kurino was clinging to him, hands gripping his leather jerkin hard as his brother dissolved then taking refuge in the shadows of his wings and in doing lightened his load and spread those shadows out over him and Kurino.

At first he wasn't sure why Vander would bother to do that, barely noticed it happen and frowned but as the ship fell from the sky and crashed into a small valley among the mountains Zens eyes widened and he slowed their decent.

He'd been hurrying down, intent on getting to the ship as fast as possible to help their people.

It hadn't plummeted too far really, less than 700 feet, the ship was pretty whole, a testament to the rugged strong construction, built to fly it had also been prepared to fall by the builders.

There was a strong chance most had survived the crash, but what was happening now…

The valley swarmed suddenly, figures rushed the ship from all directions and Zen knew the sounds, the scents far too well. He was forced to bank hard, carry the shaking Princess to a tiny ledge of an overlooking mountain, even from where they were he could smell them, and the screams that started to rise from the ship as the Berserkers got to the people aboard it made his teeth clench.

"Berserkers." He whispered as Vander stepped from the shadows of his wings to stare wide eyed at what was happening beneath them.

Kurino cried out, lunging forward from Zens arms "Lula! Nena!...My People! We must fight!" She cried but Zen held her back, wouldn't let her go even as she struck at him, requiped into her own armor and begged him.

"Zen! Zen please! We can help them!" She cried but Zen shook his head.

"67 people Kurino, 40 of them guards the rest your servants…there's at least a hundred Berserkers down there…10 could have wiped us out…but Pergrande sent at least a hundred…Call your father…" He shoved his com lacrima into her hands and she stared at it, shuddering as more screams came up the mountain to them.

"There's no time! Call him!" He snapped and she did it, pushed magic into the Lacrima and said "Daddy"

The King blinked sleepy eyes at her that widened instantly seeing her in the dark, rock behind her, tears on her face, armor on. Zen glanced over at Vander, seeing his brother already making a call of his own, already facing the lacrima he held toward the scene below them.

"My ship was…sabotouged…Daddy…Lula…" Kurino started sobbing as screams came over them again and Zen took the Lacrima from her.

"Sire, the ship was set to go down where it did, look." He did as Vander was doing, held the Lacrima so the King could plainly see what was happening.

"Can you get closer…I need only to see identifying marks of some sort…" The King said in a hard voice and Zen looked at Vander before turning to hand the lacrima to him.

"One moment Sire…Vander and I can get closer but I need to secure Kurino." He said and she was already glaring, shaking her head at him but he caught her face in his hands "Stay here, I can't risk you, not even a Berserk could climb to where we are right now but there's no guarantee they don't have one that can fly among them…if they knew I was with you, they might have sent one that could." He said softly and she looked at him in horror.

Vander handed her his Lacrima "Talk with our father Princess." He said and she suddenly had Arman Pradesh looking at her as she sank to sit against the icy rock at the back of the ledge and shuddered as screams that sounded too familiar reached her.

Vander slid into the shadows of Zens wings again, wrapping his brother in them and gripping his shoulders as he'd done before. It was a terrifying sensation, flight while enveloped in shadows, but they would be invisible, undetectable, no scent no sound .

A moment later Zen long wings slammed down and they were airborne, flying swiftly down to the crashsite, Zen directing the Lacrima so the king could see better and better what was happening.

Some of the guards were still alive, fighting, true knights of the immaculate light they were fending off Berserks but not well, and not long, there were too many, the berserks were not alone, they had mages working with them and Zen saw one of the attendants, a pretty blonde already being all but torn apart as Berserks fought over which of them could rape her, halfway doing so while they fought and even in their half-distracted efforts they were killing her. Vander gathered magic, forming a gun in his hand and Zen saw it slide past his shoulder, aim, and the first shot missed but the second caught the girl in the temple and she went limp, her screams cut off, spared the prolonged death in the hands of the berserks she'd been facing.

Finally, on their third pass over the scene Zen spotted some distinctly military looking men and when they got closer aimed the lacrima at them, the uniforms were obvious, these were Pergrandian soldiers, sent with a Berserk laden death squad to carry out a horrific large scale assassination.

Pergrande had left no chance for error, this had been meticulously planned, taking the ship down amongst the remote mountain peaks along the border between Minstrel and Joya, they were far from anything resembling civilization here.

There was no telling how long this had taken to organize, Zen knew the Princess had been planning this trip for some time, somewhere along the way, Pergrande had found out, and somehow gotten their flight path and laid this trap.

This mountain range was treacherous, the part that stretched into Minstrel wasn't even mapped it was so bad. There was only one way to get over it…airships, which meant there had to be one somewhere nearby…which meant they had to be incredibly careful.

Banking again Zen carried Vander back up to the small ledge and Vander stretched his shadows to keep them covered this time, figuring out like Zen had there was likely an airship hidden somewhere and they couldn't afford to be seen.

"Get my daughter out of this area immediately Zen, get her into Minstrel as fast as you can, these damn dogs may be willing to sniff around Joya but they wouldn't dare reach into Minstrel with its King already as angry as he is. I've already summoned the war council, recorded all of what you just showed me… Right now, Kurinos safety is more important than anything else…the skip…the people…it's clear they can not be saved, they fight now to protect the escape of their Princess." The King said darkly and Kurino made a strangled sound "No…Father…we can't just abandon…." Her voice trailed off, Kurino was a military leader, had fought in wars, as she reined in her emotions, her eyes moving over the scene below and the two men before her, she knew they couldn't risk getting anywhere near the crash site.

All that had saved them, was the fact they just happened to be above deck walking when the ship had gone down, and Zens wings.

They all froze then as a shadow passed over them, looking up there were two, not one berserks, long bat-like wings stretching on the air as they wheeled about, searching.

Zens enhanced hearing sharpened and focused and he stiffened.

"We're out of time, they're looking for Kurino." He whispered, Vander slid back into his wings and Kurino dequiped her armor, wrapping her arms around Zen as his closed around her.

"We'll get the Princess to safety Sire." Vander whispered, taking the com from Zen so he could secure his grip on Kurino before stepping off the ledge, long wings spreading to catch the wind and then slamming down hard several times, launching them higher and higher and carrying them rapidly away from the fading screams in the valley behind them.


	24. Chapter 24 Through the storm

A/N as I said I never leave cliffhangers hanging long. Here's 24, I hope you all enjoy and would love to hear insight, observations about the direction you'll see things turning towards here...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Crossing one of the tallest mountain ranges on Earthland in the early fall when snow had never left the peaks and storms were building beginning to add the heavy weight of winter to the mantles the mountains already wore was suicide on foot, in fact, it had never been done, ever. Only strong Boscan airships crossed these mountains, regular cargo and trade ships went to the north or south of them and didn't risk the winds and storms the mountains were known for this time of year.

Kurino and Vander both were huddled in, the small fire they were risking was well masked by Vanders shadows, the smoke being dissipated by channeling it through dozens of little vents he'd created when he'd crafted the shadow. Zens wings were curled around them, holding in the warmth and adding more, he'd figured out channeling some of his magic through his wings made them warm. He and Vander were in their leathers, which afforded some protection from the biting winds, but Kurino, in a veil dress and sandals, had nothing, she might as well have been naked. Unable to requip into just the padded suit that was part of her armor set, there had been a few heated arguments over her abandoning the plate part of her armor since it was heavy and tired Zen more when he was carrying her so they couldn't fly as far between rests. Three days they had been flying.

Zen and Vander wanted to toss it, Kurino was stubbornly trying to keep it, shifting into the veil dress to fly a couple of times but then Zen had adamantly landed when her trembling had started making HIS teeth rattle and forced her to requip into the armor.

Another argument about getting rid of the 65lbs of plate metal later, she had finally done so, angrily hurling the pieces at Zen and Vander as shed done so.

Both men had calmly caught what she'd flung, Vander hiding the armor. While tracking them would probably be impossible because they were travelling entirely by air on Zens wings, and there were miles separating where they landed to rest, Zen wouldn't take chances and Vander didn't argue with him, getting him out of Pergrande had involved massive teleportation jumps so he couldn't be tracked, the Shadowquip mage knew what they were doing now wasn't quite a good as that in hiding them.

They didn't know how or if they were being tracked either, just that Zen had heard shouts from Pergrandian men that they couldn't find the Princess' body and they needed to start searching.

The Pergrandian forces would fan out over the entire crash area, from beneath where the ship first started to go down all the way to where it had and for a few miles in every direction around that corridor before they would either decide she'd fallen to her death someplace where they could find her, or somebody remembered Zen had wings and might have flown her out.

Since they'd had winged Berserkers with their forces, the odds were they damn well knew Zen was with her and had taken his wings into account when planning the whole thing. They just hadn't figured in the possibility Zen and the Princess would be above decks when the ship went down, or that they were with his Shadowquip brother who could have hidden the whole damn airship with enough time, so making Zen and Kurino disappear wasn't hard for him.

They had no supplies of any kind, the only weapons available were their armor sets and swords or what Vander could make, which was actually…a whole lot thankfully.

His brother was beyond a good hunter too, able to outmaneuver the scarce creatures of these mountains with ease they were currently cooking a couple of plump mountain rabbits Vander had caught while Zen had gotten the fire going.

Zens wings and Vanders shadows were their only shelter against the bitter cold and never ending wind, but they were getting by.

Kurino had been, aside from trying to keep her armor, quiet, and Zen caught her biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut as she fought with painful thoughts but he didn't know how to help with that. He knew she'd just lost people she cared for, Lula and Nena, her Handmaids in particular, had been with her since childhood, the women had grown up together, and Zen would never admit to her how he knew at least Nena had met her end in the claws of Berserkers, Lula he had not been able to hear, but he had heard Nenas screams rising up from the ship as he and Vander had circled it for the King. Felt his brothers hands tighten on his shoulders, Vander had spent a lot of time with Nena since the trip had begun.

He'd liked several of the men he'd been working with, knights who treated him like he was one of them in spite of how new he was, respected him because the light had chosen him as a leader and he had proven himself a good one. 67 people killed, slaughtered, and if Pergrande had gotten their way, the Princess would be either dead, or worse, captured and taken back to Pergrande to become a slave of their king.

The idea infuriated Zen. Kurino shifted a little, looking up through her lashes at the two men with her.

"I…I'm sorry…about throwing my armor at you…it was childish…" She said softly and Vander heaved a sigh "You busted your ass to earn that armor, and considering the fact you just lost a lot more than that, meh…I'd have been bitchy about giving anything else up too." He said, slicing some steaming meat from the rabbit, spearing it with a long black dagger and handing it to her.

She glanced at Zen, whose eyes were on the sky, he wasn't happy with the thick clouds, if they were being tracked, something could fly right up on them quickly, while the clouds clinging to these high mountains and trees made visibility short and hid them well, it also kept him from being able to watch well for enemies.

He felt her eyes and met them, his softening immediately. "I was never mad at you for that, it's fine Kurino…just eat, rest, I should be ready to fly again in a couple of hours." He said.

Vander frowned "That's remarkable you know…how fast your magic regenerates, it should take you 10-24 hours to refill an origin, you've got three of them, they're all huge, and they refill in a few hours…it's…fucking amazing." He said. Zen shrugged.

"Kaleb said it was because I grew up under dampeners and drains so my magic adapted to keep those things from killing me. Either way…it's serving us, I doubt a berserker with similar wings can keep up with our pace…it's their ship I'm worried about, would they dare to take one into Minstrel…" He sighed at this point, Pergrandes disregard for their fellow nations was clear, there was no telling how bold they had become, at this point, it wouldn't be entirely surprising if they were willing to fly right into Bosco.

Kurino called her father, and the King was glaring but his face softened when he saw her. "The Aisipal has been rerouted to get you, if you can make it to the town of Lauren, it's the closest town to the Joyan border at the base of the mountains in the northeastern rim by the straights. The Aisipal can't land there but Zen can get you aboard. Joya has engaged the Pergrandian forces, over 100 of those damned Berserkers, Queen Eireth has granted us permission to send in gunships to hunt down the airship that has to be there…we'll find it, I have two more heading to make certain it doesn't try to flee in your direction but I'm hoping to have you extracted before any of those ships meet….How are you my dear…Zen? Is she eating? She used to refuse food when she was upset…"The King asked and Zen smiled

"She's putting away the majority of a mountain rabbit as we speak Sire."

"I am not! I've barely had any!" Kurino snapped but it was true…Zen and Vander had been sharing the second rabbit, she'd eaten most of the first, reaching in and cutting more and more of it from the bone with the dagger Vander had given her.

"Just…protect her…bring her back to me." The King said firmly, his eyes worried. "We will sire." Vander said and Kurino shut off the Com, they couldn't use magic too heavily and com lacrimas, even with the sound turned down, could be heard and even traced. Once she shut it off they set to making their presence here vanish, get rid of every trace they had been there and Zen stood, Kurino gritting her teeth against the immediate loss of the what little warmth they had been in.

Vander stepped to her and Zen watched them both vanish into shadows, felt his brothers magic travel along the undersides of his wings. It was an odd sensation. He was in the air the next moment, shooting above the trees and driving for the sky.

They had figured out that Vander could hold Kurino with him in the shadows among the black feathers of Zens wings for a couple of hours, during that time, Zen carried no weight but his own and the frigid temperatures couldn't reach Vander and Kurino so Zen could pour on speed and climb above the clouds so the sun would heat his black wings and flood Vander and Kurino with soothing warmth while it also fed Zens magic.

Vanders shadows would make spotting him difficult but he had to take care and hug the clouds anyway, It was difficult, as soon as the sun hit his wings warmth and strength flowed through him and he wanted nothing more than to climb higher, let it just bathe him but he couldn't, and after a few minutes, it was damn good he hadn't because he spotted an airship.

Narrowing his eyes he focused in on it and knew immediately it wasn't Boscan. Maybe it had been at one point, but it had a white belly and a black upper deck covering that shimmered with magic, concealing magic that wasn't working well under the direct sunlight at this altitude. It was well to the north of them and he adjusted his flight path to angle away from it, searching for any trace of the two winged Berserkers. He knew Kurino and Vander would be able to see little from where they were tucked up under his wings and they couldn't speak, if the Berserks were airborn nearby, they could hear, so Zen angled back down into the clouds and picked up more speed as he did, it was risky, he was moving fast already, and now he was doubling it, folding his wings in a little, letting a dive held him gain more. Visibility wasn't good, he could literally crash right into a damn mountain the clouds were so thick and he was flying that fast, but they needed to clear the area.

The berserks would use that airship as a base to search from, and it was too damn close for comfort, they had to know he'd gotten Kurino away from the ship, not able to find his or her bodies quickly they had sent the airship and berserks to try and prevent them from getting clear. Minstrel was the clear choice for escape too, Desierto was too dangerous, so they had sent the ship to try to cut off that escape route and they had been hugging the lower mountains because the highest peaks were so high the air was dangerously thin.

Something that wasn't a problem for Zen, and as long as the Shadows enveloped them and gave them access to that plain it wasn't a problem for Vander and Kurino, but after the two hours or so Kurino could handle traveling in the limbo of the shadow plain while also airborne before she got sick he had to land and take her in his arms and carry her, and that limited how high and fast he could fly.

So he was going to try to cover all the distance he possibly could in that time frame.

When he was near the two hours he dove down and slowed, wheeling through some high reaching pines and finding a good thicket to set down in. He'd covered a good distance, at least 70 miles since he'd seen the ship.

Once his feet were on the ground Vander and Kurino appeared.

"That was their airship…an old Sky-Rake class freighter that's been modified…I don't know how they got it…but I know what it was…" Kurino spat, answering whether or not she and Vander had been able to see what he had.

"We need to take cover too, did you notice the clouds? There's a nasty storm brewing in the direction we're heading." Vander added

"No, if the Berserks are flying search patterns they might over take us if we try to take cover here, I say we fly into the storm then take cover once we're in it, we're close to, if not over the border into Minstrel now, if we can get into Minstrel, then taking cover could seal our escape." Zen said and Kurino nodded in agreement, though the prospect made her nervous, the clouds in the direction they needed to go were nearly black, churning with high winds and the promise of heavy snow.

Still she drew a deep breath and stepped into Zens arms as Vander slid back into the shadows of his wings and moments later they were airborne, flying along the tree tops high enough not to make the trees move but low enough Zen could use them to see farther ahead and predict suddenly rising mountain peaks approaching.

Kurino clung to him, pressing against his body for warmth, the padded cloth of her under suit for her armor was better than the veil dress she'd been wearing but still provided little protection, got wet easily since it was meant to absorb sweat and help keep her cool under chain and plate armor.

Once they hit the storm it didn't take long for her clothes to soak through. Zen had known it would happen, and had told her as they were approaching the dark wall of churning snow to pinch his arm when she had reached her limit and needed to land.

Her hair was wet, freezing on her head, the padded cloth getting wet then freezing hard in places in the biting wind and snow got pushed into creases and had her burying her face against Zens chest so her lashes didn't freeze together.

She concentrated on staying pressed against him, the rhythmic movement of his wings, and had no intention of being the reason they landed, Zen was right, they had to get as far into Minstrel as they possibly could, and if she could tough it out, he could probably fly them into Lauren before dark if the Com lacrima positioning was right.

A warm shower and a soft bed where she could cuddle herself into Zens arms and thaw became where her thoughts hovered, keeping her from thinking about how she couldn't feel her fingers or toes anymore.

Her shivering though, or rather when it started to slow and she was cold in his arms had Zen looking for a place to land. He spotted a rocky cluster among the thicker pine trees, they had been steadily descending since crossing into the storm and the trees had gotten much thicker as they had. "Cave" He heard from Vander and felt his brothers hands push a shoulder guiding him to turn.

He spotted what Vander had and flew right into it, eyes sharpening, using his wings to fling brilliant magi into the cave that flared and crackled into it until it hit the back, revealing nothing was within it. It wasn't very tall, just enough Zen could stand up in it, nor was it deep, only about 30 feet but it was shelter from the storm and Vander was out quickly covering the mouth of the cave while Zen curled his wings around himself and Kurino, pushing magic through to increase the heat he and his wings were generating until Kurino was shaking, teeth chattering in his arms.

"I'll go get some firewood." Vander said, hurrying outside. He was back a few minutes later, seeing Zen and Kurino still standing right where he'd left them, the snow had fallen from Zens wings and melted into a small puddle by his feet, Kurino was still clutched tightly to him to the point her feet weren't even on the ground yet.

Vander set the fire up in the back of the cave, arranging his cover over the mouth so it would dissipate the smoke like he'd done before, though in the howling winds outside it was unlikely any of it would be seen or scented anyway.

Once set up he looked at Zen who shifted a wing back and held out his hand, light building among the carefully arranged wood until fire erupted.

"Ok, fire's going, I'm going to go see if I can scare up some food, while you get the Princess, thawed out…I'll be gone at least 30 minutes to an hour…" He winked at his brother who rolled his eyes at the suggestion. Kurinos teeth were still chattering, amorous thoughts were far away right now.

He did though get her close to the fire and start stripping the soaked padding from her. He smiled faintly as she started undoing the leather jerkins clasps and then the black silk shirt beneath it.

"You don't need to do that…I'm not cold and those are wet so wouldn't help you." He said quietly, but let her push the shirt and jerkin from him, retracting his wings, letting them vanish for the first time in four days. The lack of their weight on his back and shoulders was odd, but Kurinos cold hands on his skin had him draw in a sharp breath.

"N-nn—not…for you…f-f-for m-me silly…skin on skin…body heat." She stuttered, and Zen would have blushed in embarrassment, that hadn't even occurred to him, except as he tossed her pants aside she was undoing his and he slid out of them, bringing his wings back out he lay back on the floor and pulled her on top of him, the longwings wrapping around them both like a dark blanket and Kurino pressed against him as magic flowed through those wings and made them wonderfully warm around them.

She lay there until her shivering finally slowed and she started moving her hands on him "You're so warm…" She breathed and he smiled up at her "Someones making me warmer…watch where you're putting those hands." He chuckled and she smirked at him, moving so she could press her lips onto his, hers still chilled, his warm.

She groaned at the wonderful feel of him, and all the horrors of the crash, the fear and stress of the last few days faded as soon as she was kissing him, surrounding in the soft black feathers that covered them both.

"I want you…need you…make love to me Zen…" She breathed and he growled, 30 minutes…Vander had said…"Vander will be back in 30 minutes or so…" He responded, pushing her panties down her legs and she shimmied the rest of the way out of them, yanking his briefs down with cool fingers.

It would be rough, awkward, no time for much play, but as he rolled her to her back right onto his wings and settled between her legs, trusting into her with a grunt then moaning as her body hungrily clamped down on him, neither of them cared.

Friends had died, so many of them, people Kurino had loved her whole life were gone and war was looming. Outside the wind howled and tomorrow they would get to Lauren and wait for the Aisipal, who knew what would happen from that point.

Right at that moment, all either wanted was retreat into each other, into the pleasure their bodies were giving and taking. Zen didn't worry about where he was touching her and she didn't worry about making him happy, they just got lost in each other, kissing, biting, hungry for release as they harshly pounded into each other.

Kurino almost sobbed her climax out, Zen growling his into her shoulder and then they lay panting, wrapped in the black wings where they still were when Vander came into the cave and found them.

Kurino asleep, Zen holding her tight against him.

"Warmed her up huh?" Vander smirked, shaking the snow from his hair and brushing it from his clothes by the mouth of the cave before coming in carrying firewood under one arm and a plump pair of grouse in the other.

Zen smiled back at him. "Yeah she's warm now." He chuckled and Vander rolled his eyes, adding more wood to the fire and prodding it so it flared up, the cover was doing a good job of keeping the heat in the cave and with what he'd gathered they'd likely pass the night pretty comfortably.

He eyed the wings wrapped around his brother and the Princess "Least she wont have to sleep on the rock with a nice feather bed for a boyfriend." He grinned, sitting on the opposite side of the fire and starting to dress the birds so he could get them over the fire to cook.

There wasn't much out and about, the storm was nasty, with the way the wind was blasting through the trees it had to be hell above them, no way the Pergrande ship and Berserks would be able to travel in that.

But the grouses had been in a tree riding out the storm and looked to be enough to feed them. So he'd taken them and gathered more wood to get them through the night, trusting his brother would be able to get the Princess warmed up and comfortable again, and judging by their clothes being strewn around and her tightly wrapped in Zens wings and arm alike, it was pretty clear he had.

He was again glad he'd come with them, grateful Zen had suggested it in the first place, one because it got him out of Pelerno, two because he was here, able to help. It was a damn good thing he'd been with Zen and Kurino when the ship had gone down, had he not been things might not have played out quite so well for them.

Not that fleeing through the skies from winged berserkers and a Pergrandian airship that wasn't supposed to exist was all that great, but they could have been overrun when the ship crashed, and Vander was willing to bet the King didn't want Zen or the Princess dead…no…not from what Vander had seen so far. He was sure more sinister things had been planned for them.

So he'd placed wards around, and while he didn't seem to be he watched like a hawk while they flew and he'd seen one of those winged terrors near that airship that morning and agreed with what Zen had done when he'd angled away, and headed for the brewing storm.

With a Princess in tow the Pergrandians weren't likely to suspect they would make for the storm, they would expect Zen to avoid it. It would have been the wise thing to do, but then they were trying to avoid that ship and the berserks with it, get far enough into Minstrel the airship wouldn't follow anymore.

He risked his com, just enough for a location, and smiled shutting it off.

"We're 22 miles into Minstrel, only 30 from Lauren." He told Zen who grinned.

When Kurino woke a little while later it was to the smell of grouse and the warm comfort of laying on Zens wing tucked against his side. She requiped back to the veil dress, figuring it was dry and the cave was warmer now, smiling and sliding out from the cover of the wings to gather her cloth pads and Zens damp clothes and set them up so they could dry by the fire before returning to Zen who was now propped up, seemingly comfortable in just his boxer briefs.

Vander didn't seem to care cutting up the birds and handing out the food without a second glance at them. He had the immense benefit of being able to cover himself as he needed to in shadow, so he was layered in plenty to keep him warm and he knew how to make them water proof so was dry and comfortable.

Had he any real skill with weaving his shadows into lasting cloth that could be removed from contact with him he would have offered but he really didn't. The best he could do were clothes that fit him, and that wouldn't work since Zen was bigger than he was and the Princess substantially smaller.

He could, however, make uneven, odd looking but somewhat thick blankets, and while they hadn't been anywhere that would help, right now they were in a dry cave instead of standing in snow so it could help.

Once the others were eating he stood and looked along the walls of the cave, smiling, the jagged rock along with the light from the fire created some decent sized shadows that were thick and dark. All it took was his touch on the edge of one and the shadow solidified, got heavy and the silken texture became substantial, a little more magic and he pulled the shadow from the wall in a thick heavy sheet of silken "cloth" smiling faintly and watching the space fill immediately with freshly created shadow from the fires light being cut by the rock and he pulled a total of 4 heavy blankets from that spanse of darkness. Shaking out the first one to be certain there were no spiders or anything that had gotten caught in the cloth while he'd formed it, he'd had a few unpleasant experiences with catching things into his weaves he hadn't meant to, including the eerie dark not alive or dead things that sometimes haunted shadows.

These were clean though, smelled of earth and air and would help keep them warm through the night.

He tossed them to Zen and Kurino, Kurino frowning.

"You can weave cloth? I've been wearing that miserable armor padding and you could have made this?" She eyed him and he raised his hands "I can't make clothes that fit anybody but me Princess and if you want to try to put something together using those blankets you're welcome to but I've got as much skill as you do in that sort of thing." He told her plainly.

She narrowed her eyes "Well a thick shirt would be nice…a coat, even if it was fitted to you it would be better for me than that." She said waving toward the soggy padded canvas.

Zen avoided his brothers eyes spreading one of the blankets on the floor and sitting on it while wrapping another around himself and retracting his wings again so he could rest better. His wings used very little of his magic when they were out, in use though he supplemented his physical strength and stamina using his magic and funneled some continuously to keep ice from forming on them. He could sleep wrapped in them, had done so often in his cage because he expected retribution from some rebellious act of his.

"Fine then, no complaining about how it fits." Vander sighed and shed the black leather jerkin and the shirt beneath it and Kurinos eyes widened as she watched shadow slide back over the mages broad chest and form a loose fitting long sleeved coat, gradually as he tugged at it she saw his magic working, "You can adjust it while you're touching it?" She asked in wonder.

"Sort of, once I separate it from my magic I can't adjust it anymore and it won't form unless it's in direct contact with me, unless, like that shadow there, it was a solid shadow of its own I could give form to. So I can do flat blankets and sheets, clothes though, unless I make them on my own body? I'm no tailor." He said and Kurino stood and Zen smiled watching as she directed Vander, who honestly had more patience than Zen ever would have expected from his smart ass younger brother because he let her guide how he used his own magic, let her poke at him, yank and prod.

"Hey! Easy around the crotch woman." Vander quipped at one point while Kurino was trying to sort out something for her legs. She smirked "You've too much in my way, just like your brother, all of you Pradesh men seem to carry a little extra between your legs." She said lightly making both men stare at her.

Vander snorted "Never had any complaints, but you won't get pants to fit your little body off of mine, you'd do better with a skirt or something." He said smiling, but even Vander had some pink on his cheeks. Zen had been occupying himself melting snow so they could have some water and he stuck to it, Kurino now stood in a thick shirt and coat the second fortunately covering her lovely ass because the shirt hadn't really and Zen had been struggling with watching her, in nothing but a crude long sleeved black shirt that sat high on her thighs, bending and stretching around Vander.

His brother had the grace and self control to show no reaction at all to all of it except his annoyance occasionally when she got pushy. Finally she settled on an ankle length wrap around skirt she could tie a few different ways and stood fully clothed and warm for the first time in days smiling before joining Zen on the blanket.

"You know…I may keep this after we get out of here, I could have Lu…." She bit her lip, closing her eyes and sighing. "I can have a royal seamstress work it into something, the fabric is like nothing else…so silken." She managed to hold her smile but it wavered and Zen slid an arm around her.

"I think we need a good nights sleep, we haven't had one in days, I've set wards all over the area, if anything seeking us or a threat to us enters the immediate area I'll know about it." Vander said and they settled in around the fire, Zen and Kurino wrapping themselves up in the blankets while Vander stretched out in a close to his body cocoon of shadows.

They didn't sleep long, too stressed, too worried, too anxious to get where they needed to be. Zen practically itched with magic after about 4 hours of sleep and was clothed and by the mouth of the cave with Vander when Kurino woke, noticing the lack of a large warm body beside hers.

"Storms not let up at all, which is good because it means the damn Pergrandians are probably nowhere nearby but also bad because we're gonna fly through more of it." Zen said, sensing she was up and turning to tell her what he and Vander had decided.

"Vanders going to pull you in with him and you'll remain in the shadows until I get us to Lauren, it's only about 30 miles, under normal circumstances I could get there in less than 30 minutes but with this storm….well..I guess we'll see." He said and Kurino nodded, pulling the coat Vander had made tight around her and stepping into the shadowquips arms she fell back into the shadows, she'd learned to keep her eyes closed until the wind started to flow around them, when he first drew her into the darkness the horrors that lurked in shadows liked to taunt her, Vander kept them all at bay, and was like this powerful beacon of warmth and strength in the darkness she knew to cling to, but it was always disconcerting, unsettling, shifting into the shadows.

Zen was up to the tree tops in a moment and stopped to swing in, grasping the slender top of the trunk of the pine he was in, looking out over the tree tops, the wind was raging, he cursed inwardly, there was just no way to see much of anything in this churning dark mass.

But if he saw and sensed nothing, it meant the berserks saw and sensed less since his senses leaned toward being just a little keener. He pushed out of the tree, letting the wind lift him then slamming his wings down before it could get control over him. It wasn't easy to fly in this, but he still moved 100X faster like this than they could on foot through the deep snow.

He angled his way through, skimming the trees, trusting his instincts to keep him steadily going south west until finally the trees seemed to be leveling, instead of the steady downward hugging of the mountain, they were leveling into more even terrain and the storm, hugging against the mountain, wasn't as bad.

The wind and ice were still making for miserable going, but he was making headway. A flight that should have taken less than an hour instead took three but he finally cleared the base of the churning clouds, following the trees and saw the tree line ahead followed shortly by a road off to his right that led into the town of Lauren.

When he landed behind one of the first buildings on the edge of the town Vander and Kurino spilled out of the shadows immediately, Zen catching Kurino while Vander leaned on the wall of the building and Kurino gagged and dry heaved. They hadn't taken time to bother with food yet, so at least nothing was left in her stomach to lose.

After a few minutes she nodded and Zens wings folded in and vanished so they could walk between the two buildings onto the main street of Lauren.

Relieved to see a few people hurrying between buildings here and there, some clearly trying to pick up some essentials as the storm came in from the mountains. Vander spotted an inn with a tavern and they hurried to it, heads bowed against the wind and snow.

The warmth inside coupled with the sweet smell of good food and happy voices washed over them and brought huge relief to each. Vander got them a room, reasoning they hopefully wouldn't be staying long and they ordered food to be brought up to it before hurrying upstairs where Kurino declared her right to the first shower while Vander and Zen both settled with the com lacrimas, Vander to check in with their father, Zen to call the King.

"We're in Lauren, at an inn, Kurino is getting a shower, she was in a veil dress when the ship went down and has no clothes to handle this weather so the last 4 days have been hard on her." He told the King who nodded.

"Yes well, she's a soldier, she earned the same brand you wear over your heart the same way you did, she'll be fine, I'm just relieved you made it. The Aisipal should be there some time during the night, I'll have the Captain contact you over this Com when they arrive. You might step out and purchase my daughter some more suitable clothing…I would prefer she not meet the Captain of the Aisipal in tattered clothing." The King said. "You'll be briefed on board the Aisipal, for now, rest, clean up, eat and wait for it to get there."

"Yes Sire." Zen replied, rising. He leaned over Vanders shoulder to smile at his father "Dad, the King says the Aisipal will be here for us after dark so we have a few hours to rest, eat and clean up. Once aboard we'll be briefed by the captain." He said both Vander and Arman nodding.

"Very well, then see to that, keep me posted, I'm at the consulate now, the War Council has been in chambers almost around the clock for the last four days but we've been getting orders to warn our allies we may be calling on them." He said and Zen ruffled Vanders hair, making his brothers swat his hands away and almost drop the com "Damn it Zen!" He snickered, glaring without any shred of malice at him as Zen went to the door.

It didn't take him long, there was a clothing store near the tavern, and being a decent judge of Kurinos height and size he had three women following him around all too happy to help him and ended up leaving the store with far more than he'd meant to pick up but figured Kurino could keep what she wanted and toss the rest.

He had no idea if he had decent taste or not, the women in the store seemed to have thought so, but he hadn't been able to tell them his girlfriend happened to be a Princess with personal seamstresses and tailors at her beck and call.

Dropping the bags on the table in their room he smiled finding Kurino rubbing a towel in her hair wrapped in the blanket from the foot of the bed for lack of anything better. He'd grabbed her everything from underwear out and hoped she wouldn't laugh too hard.

"Ok, your father sent me to get clothes for you, doesn't want you meeting the Captain in a tattered veil dress or probably in Vanders shadows either." He chuckled and she turned smiling at him, eyes bright on the bags she eagerly started rifling through them, giving him several appreciative grins as she selected items.

"You picked these?" She asked, holding up the black lace bra and panties and he shrugged, he had, the king had given him her sizes and he'd had happy little helpers leading him from one area to the next of the store.

She dropped the blanket and his breath caught, didn't matter how often he saw her, or how many times he had run his hands over every inch of her, Kurino was stunning. She slid into the black lace smirking up at him and he kept himself in check.

She had no idea just how much control he really had, so far he'd let himself just fall into every moment with her, given himself over to it because being with her, with a woman he actually cared for was so new, exciting, thrilling. He wanted to show her how much he could give her, how much he enjoyed her at the same time, but he could push ice into his veins when he wanted to, had gotten very good at in Pergrande whenever they'd gotten the mind to try and "breed" him again, no matter what they sent into him, no matter the potions, drugs or magic used, he could stay ice cold and in control of his body.

He was learning it was a likely something to do with his magic, he simply could not be taken unless he wanted to be, at least not in the way that would result in possible children. He'd been taken other ways, ways he'd rather not think about while looking at his gorgeous girlfriend pulling on jeans and a soft green sweater.

"You know I don't own much like this…so much of what I do involves formal functions, I have about 50 or more traditional Boscan veil dresses and gowns, ball gowns, cocktail dresses, Gods it's obscene how many outfits I have to go through in a month to meet all of my duties, but just jeans and a sweater? I think I have a pair somewhere…but these are soft… She was smiling.

Vander came out then, a towel around his hips, another one around his neck from drying his thick black hair.

"Ok, my turn. The black bag is clean clothes for you Van." He said, snatching a similar bag for himself he walked past his brother not bothering with the door. He certainly didn't mind if Kurino saw him shower and didn't care about his brother, either.

Their food came just as he'd stepped into the water and Vander stepped into the bathroom to pull on the jeans Zen had gotten him. Not bothering with anything else he went back out with a "Foods here man." And was gone.

Zen emerged in jeans himself, pulling a clean white shirt on over his head. Kurino nearly dropped her fork watching his arms stretch up, all that tanned skin and muscle moving to get the white tshirt on, Jeans hugging his narrow hips, both the Gladiator brand and his clans black eagle peaking over the waistline.

"Drooling isn't very ladylike." Vander observed, not quite dodging her foot when she kicked his shin. "I sleep with him, I'm aloud to stare at his body." She snapped.

"Eye fucking is more than staring." Vander responded and Kurino glared at the chuckling shadow mage.

"I'm still your Princess you know." She reminded him. Vander shrugged "Yeah, but you're also my older brothers girlfriend, I'm required by sibling law to hassle both of you, I'm the youngest brother…there are serious guidelines, you have no idea." He said solemnly as Zen joined them, hooking Vanders partly tilted chair with his foot and flipping it so Vander crashed to the floor with a yelp.

"And I am required to defend my girlfriend and pick on my youngest brother even more mercilessly." He said with a smirk.

Vander righted his chair and sat in it with all four feet on the ground this time, narrowed eyes on his brother "touché" he nodded, returning to his food.

Smiling Kurino returned to her own food, she'd never been treated like she was with these two. Like she was…just one of them. Zen was open, honest, blunt and kind, Vander was a sarcastic mischievous ass, they acted like who they were, didn't put on any airs around her, not even Vander who had been raised to know how.

It felt good, warm, and right now, she needed that so badly. She was aching for the friends she had lost, Nena and Lula had been with her most of her life, she'd loved them like sisters, they knew her and she knew them and she'd expected to have them with her until they were all old and gray.

But Pergrande had taken them from her. Come after her, and she was certain that was in part because of her relationship with Zen, but that only made her angrier.

Pergrande robbed him of his childhood, of being a Boscan, of growing up in the family that loved him so much. They lied, stole a child, spat in the face of Bosco as a country, everything it was and all it stood for.

Then, to attack her when she is away from home, to bring her ship down in the remote mountains of a foreign country with no declaration of war, no hint of hostility, they had come in, taken down her ship, killed her people and would have done Gods only knew what to her if Zen and Vander hadn't been with her when the ship went down.

She didn't think they would kill her, no, she'd be a valuable hostage for Pergrande, their pig king would want to break her strong Boscan spirit, spit on a future Queen and commit heinous atrocities on her, she didn't doubt it at all. Then they would have taunted her father, her whole country with what they were doing to her, used her to intimidate the other countrys, made an example of her, the proud future Queen of Bosco at the feet of the King of Pergrande.

They would have probably kept Zen too, tortured him in all new horrifying ways, thrown him back to the pits in Romell, made him watch what the King did to her.

Kurino knew it all, understood how men like that thought, and she was going to end him. She would tear Pergrande down brick by brick if she had to, but she would not stop now, not with the blood of her people fresh on the ground, fresh on the hands of that King.

Kurino was going to make him pay.

Looking at Zen and Vander she stopped just viewing them as the men she liked, cared for much for now, even Zen.

Zen, her heart ached for him, her body burned for him, she wanted him with every part of her being and she had been loving him as a woman, well, she would soon have him as a Queen.

Tall, powerful, with intricate knowledge of the best battle training Pergrande had via years in the gladiator pits, where military trainers who trained the soldiers of Pergrande, went to test their techniques, hone them and test them in battle.

Zens magic was immense, his wings a unique and powerful asset. He had a shrewd mind, could think on the fly, strategize and execute plans even if modifications had to be made along the way. He was hard, cold in battle, the ultimate soldier, ultimate knight.

He'd be in her personal forces, with her elite. It meant he'd face the worst of the fighting, might get hurt, even killed, but she would be a fool not to put him in, his passion for the destruction of Pergrande made him lethally motivated.

Vander could go anywhere, get anywhere unseen and undetected, he could get in, spy, collect information they normally wouldn't have access to, he had to go in, dangerous as it was, he was perfect.

She looked at Zen, heart fluttering in her chest, and she realized, Kurino the woman, was in love with Zen, hopelessly madly in love with him. His smile, his wit, his ferocity, determination, unbreakable spirit, she loved him. Gods help her she truly did, but war loomed, and if she thought of him as a woman, she wouldn't be able to put him to use as a Queen.

It was a dilemma she wasn't sure how to resolve. If she had her way, she would compromise, marry him, make him a prince of Bosco, her husband, co-leader of the Knights and the armed forces of Bosco. Let him terrify Pergrande as an escaped slave turned royalty of a powerful country, the Pergrandian King might not tremble before her, but she'd bet the man would do so before Zen with a title that held real power.

But would Zen be willing to accept a marriage at this point to a woman he may or may not love, she wasn't sure he did, he cared for her, she was certain of that, he'd murmured sweet things to her while they'd laid together in bed, handled her like he might, but as he repeated often, everything was so new to him.

He'd never been able to have feelings for anyone, not through his entire life, he'd loved his family, yearned for them, for freedom, for Bosco, but he'd never been in love, hadn't ever even entertained the idea he might one day.

Marriage, commitment, she knew he understood those things, probably better than the concept of love, but he was a free man, he deserved the time to fall in love if he would, she was the first friend he'd made outside of his family, the first woman he'd taken an interest in, he hadn't even been free a year yet, close, another month would make it a year since the Pradesh family had recovered him, but a year of freedom and in that time, she'd swept him up into her crazy life and given him no time for anything else. She had monopolized him. The Queen in her saw that wasn't really fair.

Would he choose to abandon the relationships and experiences he'd have as an unattached, handsome mage of White Sea? His first job had been the one they were on, Gods she'd even taken that from him, the travel and excitement of being a guild mage. Something she herself had yearned for growing up.

She was being selfish, sweeping him into her arms and it wasn't fair to him and she suddenly realized that. She was to be Queen, she had to put others ahead of herself, especially human treasures like Zen and his family.

Those thoughts kept her from resting, Zen and his brother maintained a steady banter without her, though both men noticed she'd withdrawn neither one knew what to do about it.

Vander finally shoved Zens leg with his boot under the table and nodded toward Kurino who was staring at her wine glass vacantly, sadness starting to consume her face.

"I'm gonna grab another bottle of wine." Vander declared, standing and giving his brother another hard look, almost laughing at the non-plused frown his brother shit toward his girlfriend as Vander abandoned him to figure it out.

Zen drew a breath, he wasn't sure what was consuming Kurino, but judging from her expression it wasn't anything happy. Not that they had cause to be right now. Pergrande had just killed 67 people and was engaged in fighting in the mountains of Joya while an airship was searching that same range for him and Kurino.

"Kurino?" He slid his hand over hers where it rested on the table and she drew in a breath, eyes focusing and turning to his and he was almost alarmed by the sadness he saw in the dark green depths.

"We'll fight back Kurino…remove Karadin and his people from power." He said firmly and Kurino stared at him. She would do it, she would give him the chance at whatever life he wanted, she would not let the lovesick woman in her deny this man whatever lifes path he wanted.

But before that…before she let him go..tears brightened her eyes and she lunged into him nearly knocking him from his chair but he caught her, startled as she wrapped herself around him, buried her face against his neck and trembled.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him, thinking about Nena and Lula and how badly she must be missing them, how much she had just lost. The last four days there had been no time to think about that, they were in a desperate flight to escape so they could fight back.

He'd pushed them all hard too, been pretty cold…well…except in the cave, he smiled faintly, he hadn't been cold at all then and he'd warmed her right up too. Another wave of trembles and he felt tears on his skin, turning he pressed a kiss into her temple and stood, carrying her over to the bed and laying them both on it, sliding himself back so he could sit against the headboard.

She was clutching the front of the white shirt he wore, pressing herself against him as close as she could get and he could only hold her, unsure if doing more was the right thing or not. Yes, were he the one suffering right then he'd likely love the distraction of her lips, kisses, touches, but he wasn't, and he wasn't sure if that would be what she would want.

He slid his hand down lower on her back until his fingers curved over her ass and dug the tips in a little, a soft nudge, reminding her he would give her whatever she needed and she groaned softly, turned and sealed her lips over his and in moments was hungrily, almost desperately kissing him, her hands shoved into his hair she pressed into him, making him tilt his head back as her tongue swept into his mouth and assaulted his with an almost violent passion.

He didn't resist it at all, rose to meet it, kissing her back, meeting her fevered hunger with his own. The trill of the com on the table made them both freeze, Zen growled, as much as he wanted the Aisipal to arrive quickly…20 more minutes, maybe 30…would have been ideal. He knew Vander would stay out of the room, would return from "getting wine" and check to see if he was busy with Kurino, wouldn't just walk in on them. But it wasn't his brother that ended his efforts to comfort and distract Kurino, it was the Aisipal.

Kurino slid swiftly from the bed, snatching up the lacrima while Zen drew a few deep breaths, adjusted himself, suddenly wishing a cold shower was possible, before he slid off the bed and gathered up the leather sets. Vander had already dispelled the shadow things Kurino had been wearing until Zen had bought the clothes she had on now and he tossed her the cloak he'd also gotten for her, knowing she'd need it, He had one for himself and Vander as well, not Elluris by any means, but functional. His brother swept into the room, no wine bottle in his hands just a knowing look of pity for Zen before he wrapped his cloak around himself and the trio hurried outside so Zen could fly them up to the waiting ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Freed was beaming, hurrying to the table Lucy and Levy were sitting at he put the book her carried down "I decided to cross reference all gate magic with locks, seals, wards and curses and look at this." He said, pointing to the book.

Lucy rubbed her eyes, pulling away the speed glasses to get a clear look at what Freed was showing them. It was their second day in ERA, she missed her daughter and her husband terribly and was tired from getting barely any sleep because while Levy was sleeping beside her, her friend was just not her big warm Dragon Slayer, any more than Lucy could fill in for Levys, both women bleary eyed and exhausted from lack of sleep and hours upon hours of reading.

"The gate of 12 keys"

"While sealed during the end of the first holy war, this gate sealed away ancient Asmarlins last rulers secrets. Sealed away by twelve mysterious keys that were said to be kept by celestial wizards of the time, both human and celestial magics were used to seal the gate for all eternity. It is believed the last Queen of Asmarlin locked away evils and darkness behind the gate, but others speculate it was treasure, or wisdom in the form of tomes, there are conflicting stories too numerous to really form even a guess, but the Gate remains unfound, the keys lost through history, it is possible the gate does not even exist."

Lucy frowned. It was similar information to what the professors researchers already had, the mention of the keys being kept by celestial wizards was new, and made her perk up a bit, but she'd held more than one of the keys in her own hand and had felt no glimmer of even basic magic, let alone the wonderful hum of a link to the celestial world.

"They weren't celestial spirit keys, or at least they had no magic in them I felt. Virgo even held them in the celestial world for us so they were safe as we got them, she would have mentioned if there was something magical about them. Besides, I have Crux working on this and he hasn't come back saying they're celestial or that the vault is." She was shaking her head.

"There wasn't magic in them when we got them but what if the magic they held was drained over time? They've been missing a long while, maybe giving them magic energy would activate them?" Freed suggested.

Levy was frowning just like Lucy was, Freed sighed "If the answers aren't here, perhaps we should visit the libraries in Minstrel, it was a suggestion of Dr. Grinoir we consider research in Capresa if nothing turned up here, I say we take him up on that."

Lucy was nodded, narrowed her eyes at Freed "I'm bringing Cristoff and Layla though, no way I'm leaving them for as long as a trip to Minstrel would take." She said firmly.

"I'll bring Gajeel, he's not the best researcher, but Lily can get to books without a laddr and…I don't want to be away from him that long either…." Freed rolled his eyes.

"Spoken like true Dragon Slayer mates." He sighed then gathered up the book to make a copy of the part he had interest in. "Let's get going, I'll call Renauld and see about arrangements to go to Minstrel."

They had met Gajeel and Cristoff with Layla at the train station in Magnolia, changed trains and gone to Hargeon, marveling at the newly completed skyport there before boarding a Luxury tourist liner called the Cerulean. Once aboard and settled they enjoyed a seven day flight into Minstrels capital and Lucy was grinning, remembering the last time they had come to Capresa. More than a year had passed since they had last been here and she was smiling as they walked down the skyway from the ship.

Oh so much had happened since they had been here last. She could still remember them detaching from the group to be alone together, seeking out the restaurant that overlooked the sea, where he'd taught her about Boscan kissing chocolate. Her hand tightened on his remembering it, they walked behind Levy and Gajeel, who were seeing this all for the first time and the views from the skyport were like they had been before, breath taking.

Renauld had even booked them into the same hotel they had stayed in before, just this time they would be here longer, no chasing all over the countryside in a bumpy SE-car.

This time they would be going through the immense libraries of the academies that graced Capresa.

Cristoffs thoughts were much along the same lines as Lucys, he'd already decided they were going to that same place overlooking the sea they had shared their first Boscan kissing chocolate at.

He had become like Bickslow, keeping some hidden away, bringing it out now and then to thrill Lucy, who was always very enthusiastic about enjoying it with him. The last time they'd played with it had been the last full moon and Gods was that an experience.

Layla had gone to stay with Uncle Gajeel and Aunt Levy while the full moon happened. Not that it was a problem, no, they'd found out when Layla was two months old that little Layla handled her father during a full moon just fine. Lucy had been held up at the guild, not getting home until after moonrise and had gone rapidly through the house only to find Cristoff in the backyard, laying on the deck, shirtless, Layla curled up on his chest, the moonlight radiating around them both, Layla drew it off of Cristoff, could use her father like a battery, and if he was in direct contact with her, the moon didn't make him…drunk, instead Layla pulled the magic off of him and Draco and Loke reported it fed right through the gates into the celestial realm, making it possible for all of Lucy spirits to come through as soon as her keys were close to Layla. It was shocking. Cristoff pulled in the moonlight and Layla, because of her bond with her father, could use all of that magic energy, as a two month old infant.

They had let it happen again when Layla was 6 months old and more active and aware and Draco had been forcibly yanked through his gate, landing on his knees in front of the child who had squealed with delight and held her arms out for him.

Stunned, Lucy had watched the equally amazed dragon spirit pick Layla up and one by one Lucys spirits were pulled through their gates to play with Layla that night until all of them were in their back yard.

They decided after that Layla should stay with friends or family during full moons, having access to her fathers magic overloads held the potential to be dangerous, and Lucys spirits, were equally excited and alarmed by Laylas abilities once she had access to an adults level of magic energy.

So, full moons meant Lucy and Cristoff had alone time, which had added more to how much Lucy loved them. She already enjoyed her husbands playfull, carefree and out of control antics, add in his insatiable sex drive, the fact he smelled like heaven and felt even better and she was pretty certain all of their children going forward would likely be conceived during full moons like Layla had been.

Their bond made his moon drunk state effect Lucy too, she got happy, lusty, bolder, always had him on his back many many times during a fullmoon too, had to get her rides in, he was still stingy with that when the moon wasn't involved in his need for her.

Melting Boscan chocolate and pouring it still warm on his body while he'd laid on their deck and the moonlight had bathed them both, that had been one of the most incredible experiences Lucy had ever had.

They had both ended up sticky messes but Gods above getting that way had been incredible. She could remember pouring that warm chocolate on his moon bathed skin, his silver eyes glowing faintly watching her had slammed shut and he'd hissed at the sensation but Lucy had bent and sucked it from his chest, abs, thighs and finally poured some in her mouth and taken his rigid erection in, closing her lips over him and swirling her chocolate coated tongue all over him.

He'd cried out some delicious curses in Boscan, and she'd had him whimpering in moments as she'd licked and sucked up and down his length until the chocolate was gone but the taste lingered, and when he'd come in her mouth she'd groaned, the chocolate did amazing things with that she'd discovered.

He'd been just as wicked with her, driven her to her first orgasm just with that chocolate on her breasts and belly. Kissed her again and again while holding it in his mouth, sliding his tongue against hers coated in it and Lucy admitted, she'd been hesitant to spend the jewel to make their backyard as private as it was, Cristoff had called in a talented rune mage he knew from White Sea, who had worked with Freed, teaching him how to work an amazing set of privacy barriers for their home. Neighbors, couldn't see into their backyard, nobody could, birds couldn't even see into it once it was all done.

Freed had been delighted getting to work with an older seasoned rune mage too, Yuta was a delightful woman, held two doctorates, she and Freed had become fast friends too the week Yuta had been there. So while they'd spent a good bit paying Yuta for her time and travel, in the end Cristoff could lay naked in the backyard under the moon, something he liked to do even when it wasn't full some times, and, he and Lucy could have wicked outdoor fun during full moons in the private comfort of their own back yard.

There were disadvantages to this. Natsu had seen Cristoff install a hammock just off the side of the deck, it was a big one, made so he and Lucy could lay in it with Layla on pretty days or warm summer evenings. Natsu had taken to crashing in their yard once he'd found out about the privacy barriers meaning the neighbors wouldn't see an interloper sneaking in and stretching out for a snooze.

So Lucy would get up some mornings and take Layla to the kitchen for breakfast, look out the window over the kitchen sink and find Natsu snoring in the hammock.

At first it irritated her, but he'd stopped invading her bed after the first month he'd returned from being gone a year, sensing her distant, sometimes almost hostile attitude toward him.

So him feeling he could do that was a strange sliver of normalcy she didn't complain about. Cristoff wasn't quite as forgiving, but after a while, he'd stopped reacting to it, would come out when he smelled the coffee, glance out, dark blue eyes focusing on the pink haired slayer on their hammock and not even linger, would just walk to join Lucy at the kitchen table.

For Natsu it was the closest he'd gotten to Lucy accepting him since Tartaros. Cristoff had kicked him out a few times but had finally just glared down at him and started demanding he talk to Lucy, for several weeks before he had finally done that, he'd stopped appearing in their hammock.

Lucy wondered if he'd be taking to it again now that they had resolved things. They checked into the hotel and she watched as Cristoff spun Layla around before laying her on the bed to change her while she worked with Virgo getting their things put away. They planned to be in Capresa for at least two weeks and with a crawling busy baby along, unpacking was easier than trying to live out of baggage.

Cristoff was nuzzling into Layla, and she was giggling, grabbing her fathers long black hair and pulling it crying out delighted "Dada!" at him. Warmth flowed through her watching the scene and she moved to them, climbing onto the bed beside Layla and Cristoff yanked her right into their play, shoving her shirt up and nuzzling her stomach, adding the open mouthed kiss and nip though for her that made her gasp, heat curling in more than just her heart the moment he did it.

He didn't miss the change in her scent either, dark blue eyes meeting her mischievously.

"Mommas invading our fun Laylabear, we can't let her do that!" He growled and reached past Layla to tickle his wife who squealed and instantly retreated laughing.

"Momma!" Layla squealed and peals of baby laughs filled the room, Virgo was even smiling as she put things away and set up Laylas crib.

Moments later Layla was crawling along the floor, and Lucy was sitting against the bed in Cristoffs lap alternating between watching her and tipping her head back for long warm kisses, pulling at Cristoffs hair and smiling.

"You know, I can see why Layla does it…though I want more than just nuzzles." She said and he grinned wolfishly at her.

"You'll get more too, I have no problems taking you right here on the floor woman…keep running that tongue over my neck and pulling my hair and you'll see…" He warned.

"But we're going to lunch with the others in less than an hour." Lucy smiled innocently and he narrowed his eyes on her. "I can finish you off in less than that and you know it."

She did know it, she was just trying to decide if she wanted to go ahead and push him to do so or not. She'd awakened that morning to him between her legs, mouth moving over her center, and gotten her delicious morning roll in the bed she so loved with him before Layla woke up.

"I'll be good…this time." She decided, sliding from his lap to reach for Layla and pulling the grinning child into her arms before settling back into Cristoffs.

She was going to be working a lot the next two weeks, but it was work she was looking forward to, and having Cristoff and Layla there meant she wouldn't be distracted missing them. He and Gajeel planned to use the days taking Layla around Capresa and Lucy had no worries about that, wished maybe she could go with them, but she had a job to do.

Layla would be beyond safe with two Dragon Slayers, one her protective father and one her equally protective honorary uncle. Thuban was quick to emerge too, while the stars looking after her and Cristoff would usually wait to be called, Thuban was watchful and swift to be there for his charge.

Layla loved the star, and while Draco was the one she would forcibly yank through his gate when she had access to her fathers magic, Thuban would sometimes pop out and look up at the startled Lucy or Cristoff and bow his head "She wants to play with me…" The star would mutter, but he wouldn't leave, he'd silently go to Layla and fulfill her wishes, and he'd learned not to always come through in his full armor anymore, sometimes appearing in simple grey slacks and a shirt, his shimmering silver hair loose around his shoulders, bright yellow eyes warm on Layla.

She was a well loved and protected child.

They eventually had to get up to go meet the others, and walking alongside Levy pushing Laylas stroller she smiled as Gajeel scooped Layla from the stroller, insisting she couldn't see as well from it as she could up in his arms. Cristoff exchanged a glance with Lucy, he'd told her Gajeel and Levy were trying for their first now, she watched Gajeel, marveling at how far the Iron Dragon Slayer had come.

From a borderline sadistic dark mage to the smiling baby cuddling man who was mated to the same woman he'd once bolted to a tree and tortured. A woman he made very happy too, Levy had never shined as much as she did since becoming Gajeels mate.

They had lunch at a streetside bistro, Layla gathering attention from everyone around as usual.

"You know Yuta is in Capresa right now, she teaches this session of classes at the Northern university." Cristoff said casually, not lifting his eyes from his wine glass but hearing Freeds heart speed up and smiling slightly.

"She teaches here? I knew she worked as a professor as well as doing guild work with White Sea but I didn't realize she taught in Capresa….they're very particular about who they select as professors." He observed.

Minstrel was home to the finest Universities in Earthland, to teach there was a great honor.

"Yeah, Runic studies and dead languages I believe. You might drop in and see if she could offer you some guidance as well as get you admitted into restricted libraries reserved only for Professors." He offered and Freed was grinning.

"I believe I'll do that! You know…" He said looking at his watch "classes are still in session, I could catch her today, get a jump on tomorrow, if you all don't mind…" He looked ready to simply remain but everyone shook their heads.

"Go Freed! It's a great idea! And you and Yuta are friends, I'm sure she'd love to see you!" Lucy encouraged, nudging Cristoffs leg under the table, rubbing her hand on his thigh, she never would have taken her smiling, calm mate for a matchmaker but he'd brought Yuta to their home for a couple of weeks, made sure Freed came over to spend time with the woman and now this? It was a good idea even without the romance angle, though Yuta was about 5 years older than Freed she was still a pretty woman with a sweet smile and warm nature and she certainly shared all of the same interests Freed had.

Lucy sighed, watching Freed hurry off and exchanging knowing smiles with everyone at the table as he did. This was going to be a wonderful couple of weeks.

Cristoff had just laced his fingers with hers when his com lacrima trilled and he smiled "Freed can't be lost yet." He chuckled, pulling it out. The moment he pushed magic into it he faced Tesso, who was looking at him grimly.

"Captain Pradesh, your division is being called to service, the King of Bosco is recalling all reserve Knights of Immaculate Light because of the attack and destruction of the Crown Princess' private airship while it was on a diplomatic mission leaving Joya." Tesso said coldly "You're in Minstrel, near where the Aisipal has just rescued the Princess, the ship will be at the Skyport in Capresa by nightfall. You will report to it to take your place in the guard for the Princess Kurino."

Cristoffs eyes were wide, horrified, Lucy and the others gaping, people sitting around them had overheard what was said and were murmuring in alarm.

"The Princess of Bosco was attacked in Joya?!" someone whispered.

"Who attacked the Princess General?" Cristoff asked, trying to wrap his head around it all, suddenly worried for his brother, hadn't his father told him a while ago Zen was going on that diplomatic mission with the Princess?!

"Forces from Pergrande are responsible, Joyan military forces are currently trying to run them down but the mountain range where they attacked the ship and brought it down is remote and difficult to traverse…your brother is safe Cristoff, both of them are, Vander and Zen got the Princess off the ship and to safety, you'll see them tonight when you report to the ship." He said.

Cristoff frowned, glancing at Lucy and Layla "Sir…I'm here with my wife and child." He said uncertainly, not sure he wanted to leave Lucy and Layla here in a foreign country with something this big happening. She was on a job, and while their friends were here, he was still instantly uneasy at the prospect of being called to service by the knights. His duty was clear, he had to respond, answer the call, and if not for Lucy and his daughter, he would do so without question, but he had a family, and they took priority.

"They will be safe in Capresa Captain, it is unlikely the fight will reach outside of Joya. Arrangements can be made to bring them to your families home in Pelerno if you require it, but you must report to the ship tonight Captain, all of the Princess' guards but your brothers were killed in the attack on her ship." Tessos tone had changed, hardened, leaving no room for argument now.

"Yes sir, I'll report as ordered." Cristoff replied and Tesso nodded, the lacrima went dark and a man from the next table looked at them "Pergrande attacked the Princess of Bosco?!" He asked, Gajeel glared at him "You OVERheard just fine buddy." He snapped, standing.

Cristoff stood and Lucy hurried and settled Layla in the stroller while he and Gajeel handled the bill and the sudden barrage of worried questions as word of what was overheard spread quickly.

They left swiftly, heading for the hotel, Cristoff pulling Layla from the stroller and hugging her to him, by tonight he wasn't sure when he would next get to hold his daughter.


	25. Chapter 25 Don't push

A/N a smaller chapter, a huge thank you to Sassykitten1701 who had a good sized hand in the scene between Zen and Kurino. I appreciate those who keep giving me all the great feedback, keeps me at the keyboard!...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once on board the Aisipal Kurino, for the first time since he'd become a knight, gave Zen a direct order that removed him from her side. "Captain, you and your brother will report to the barracks to rest, as the last of my personal guard I want you rested and I don't require your accompaniment aboard this ship." She said firmly, face a mask of calm detachment that alarmed Zen a little.

She hadn't looked at him that way…ever. Like he was no different than any other soldier aboard the ship. He stood, narrowed his eyes on her.

"Kurino.." He began to object, not wanting to leave her side after all she'd just been through. Her eyes flew wide, the Captains mouth falling open at his use of her first name.

"You are my GUARD, you forget your place Captain Pradesh, I am grateful you got me to safety but I do not need a guard at my side aboard this ship now do as you were ordered!" She snarled.

Zens eyes narrowed and she saw the anger ignite in them. For a minute she was standing and they were glaring at each other and he was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to make her suddenly talk to him like this. He pressed his lips together, but didn't argue, not in front of the captain of the ship, he respected her enough to hold his opinion until they were alone and turned with Vander to follow a crewman to the barracks for the ship.

Kurino watched him walk away and her heart lurched in her chest when he'd turned on his heel and left her. It was curel, what she'd just done, but she had to give him this opening, this chance to walk away, to have a life. She'd monopolized him, not let him start looking at his suddenly wide open world, and it bothered her.

Zen could have any woman, hell the Queen of Joya would have happily taken him to her bed, would have taken Zen and Vander both honestly, but he'd been a slave, locked away from life since he was a baby, he deserved the freedom to choose, to go anywhere he wanted, be anything he wanted to be.

Gods it hurt to watch his eyes blaze with anger and confusion when she'd…belittled him, hell she had too, reduced him to a "guard" but she had to give him a shove back or the mans ferocious loyalty would keep him at her side and he would miss all of the opportunities he deserved so much.

She knew she was right, he had to have space so he could think and he'd realize it, and when he pulled away, she'd let him go, she was too in love with him not to. It was the right thing to do, she was a cold woman, had hurt so many people, she didn't deserve him, couldn't steal him from whatever rich life he was meant to have. His first and final relationship couldn't be with a woman like her.

She turned to the Captain, swallowing hard, steeling herself. "Captain, get us underway for Capresa and show me where I'll be resting." She demanded and the Captain bowed. "Of course your majesty, this way, you'll have my personal quarters, we should arrive in Capresa in about 7 hours."

When Zen and Vander reached the barracks, he met his younger brothers eyes, "Why did she do that? Am I missing something? Help me out Van, I'm new to this…when I was in the coliseum women were just thrown naked into my damn cage and either they wanted to fuck or they didn't, most of the time I didn't say a word, hell half of them didn't even speak common so talking was out anyway…relationships…I'm at a damn loss." He growled.

Vander drew a breath "I wish I knew…no idea why the hell she just…kicked you aside like that…I could go…check on her?" He offered and Zen met his eyes for a moment and the two nodded to each other, Vander vanishing into shadows and immediately tracking the Princess down to the Captains quarters.

As he came into the room he took a spot in the shadows by a chair.

The Princess was on the floor, clutching a com lacrima, sobbing and he recognized the young woman on the small screen, Princess Aldiene, Kurinos younger sister.

"You shouldn't push him away Kurino, I know what you've done, and it was awful but you deserve to be happy, I don't understand…" Aldiene was frowning, worry all over her pretty face. She was married, to a duke in Midi, if Vander remembered right she already had a son too, had had him a year…maybe two ago…he really should keep up on the events of the royal family but he normally just couldn't bring himself to care.

If it weren't for his brother he wouldn't give a damn about Kurino either, he'd seen what she had done to Kaleb and Cristoff both over the last 3 years, especially Cristoff, no marriage offers though, she'd offered Cristoff a position as her consort a few months before he'd been sent to Fiore and had met Lucy.

At least she'd made Zen her suitor, declared him to the King directly as such too, but then she'd all but spat in his face when they had gotten on this ship, she'd acted really strange when they were back at the inn too, got so quiet while they were waiting for the Aisipal.

"I love him! Gods I love him…but I…I sort of swept into his life right after he regained his freedom Ali, I…I wanted him so badly I just monopolized his time, didn't give him a chance to start seeing other women, enjoy his freedom…I swept him into my life and I…it's all too much to put on him, he spent most of his life in a cage…I can't be his first and only relationship…I can't do that to him…I…I manipulated things, you know how I am…" she hiccuped and her sister frowned at her.

"You didn't make him a knight, father said you tried to talk Tesso out of that, and you didn't make him go with you on this trip, and he could have started seeing other women Kurino, you weren't with him every minute of every day I know you weren't because you visited me for a week a couple of months ago and you've taken diplomatic trips and not taken time off from your duties, he's HAD time." Aldiene protested, shaking her head.

She smiled a little then, "You…love him? Gods above Kurino if you love him why on Earthland would you want to push him away from you?" She sighed.

"I told you Ali…because he deserves a life, if he stays at my side…if he decided to…marry me…he'd have so many responsibilities, so many duties, you know how it is…he deserves the freedom he's lived so long without and life as royalty is almost…well, it an honorable Gods gifted never ending mountain of work and drama, courtiers, politicians, He's no experience with these things, doesn't know how hard it can be, I shouldn't have let things get this far, I…I was selfish…but as my suitor, he'll have rights, the Crown will give him freedoms others wouldn't have…I'll be certain of that…If I can get some distance between us, give him space so he can breathe without my crazy life hanging over his…then he can get back to his classes, chasing the dreams I'm sure he had while he was in that damned cage…" She said, hanging her head.

"You should talk to him Kurino, really, you don't know what his dreams are…how do you know what he really wants?" Aldiene asked her.

Kurino heaved a sigh, frowning at her sister "I have spent so much time with him, laid on the grass by a tree behind the White Sea Guild Hall in Pelerno, listened to him talk about what his life was like in the pits, the greatest dream he had was getting home to his family, becoming the Boscan he was born to be, learning and perfecting his magic….he was so certain he never would though, so sure he would die in there, he didn't let himself hope for more, didn't dream beyond that but he can now…it's just, if he's wrapped up in my life how could he?" She drew a breath, settling, sitting on her folded legs.

"All of this will keep him from even…dreaming Ali, you know it did it to me, to you, to Horatio, how could I do that to him? I realize now I just can't…I love him…I want him happy, free. He deserves to fight if we end up fighting Pergrande, and he can, the light chose him for leadership in the knights, he earned that and said he wants it, as a Knight, I'll see to it he gets his chance at the Pergrandian Kings throat…I really will, but while this is happening…I…I'll let him drift away from me, keep it…subtle. I know how to do it, we'll pick up the reserve knights and I'll have him take the command of them but have that division removed from my service when we return to Bosco, I'll assign him to Father, he wanted Zen to begin with but I…I demanded Zen be assigned to me…like a selfish bitch….anyway, in Daddys elite Battalion he'll see the action he wants, get his shot at revenge…and be kept too busy with his duties to worry about me, my mess, and everything around me. He can clear his head, take time to think without me there all the time, if he still wants me…Gods…I'll marry him Ali….but if he finds I'm not what he truly wants he'll be free from there, I'll make sure he's given whatever duty he wants with the knights, if he wants to become a guild mage he can, anything he wants…I'll make sure he gets…but I'm letting him go so he can chose without my influence…"

Vander almost fell out of the shadows hearing it all, he was shocked. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting really, more along the lines of how she'd fucked Zen enough, gotten all she wanted out of him and was working to remove him from her life now, but not this.

She was in love with him? He withdrew further as Kurinos sister tried to talk her out of her plan. The arguments that Kurino deserved happiness fell on deaf ears with Vander, in his mind, she really didn't, at least not at his brothers expense, but she was putting Zen first here…figuring out how to give Zen the time to get clear of her, and Vander and the whole family had been worried about that, about how Zen had not only taken Kurino on at first, but seemed to pursue her, made himself available to her, took every opportunity to see her.

Like Kurino, they worried she was his first relationship, and, considering Kurinos recent history with men, she wasn't exactly the best woman to start with but Zen had ignored the warnings, seemed unconcerned and unconvinced that she was as bad as he was warned she could be.

So, they had respected his choices, he was a grown man, he deserved the right to follow what he wanted, and that seemed to be Kurino, but like the woman herself said, it wasn't like he'd had time to meet anyone else.

So now what did he do? He couldn't lie, lies weren't in his scope of abilities, especially not to family. But he could withhold information. Did he tell Zen everything or just part of it?

He felt like Zen deserved the right to decide for himself, tended to agree with Kurinos sister this was something she should talk to him about instead of just reverting to her manipulative side and forcing what she thought was best on Zen.

Maybe his brother would benefit a lot from that space and time she wanted to give him, maybe he would decide she wasn't what he wanted, maybe he would, she'd said if he still wanted her she'd fucking marry him.

That also floored him, the woman wasn't trying to use his brother, that much was clear, she was in love with him, wanted him happy, and was willing to give all she was and use every bit of her power and influence to assure his happiness whether it was with her or not, he couldn't fault that…much as he didn't care for Kurino, he damn sure appreciated what she was willing to do for his brother. Still…Zen should know, she should talk to him…

Which left him hovering trying to figure out what the hell to do. Ultimately…Zen deserved to know why Kurino was pushing him away, and the reason wasn't that she was done with him, had used him and was tired of him, which he was certain Zen was worried about because it had been the first thing to come into his own mind when Kurino had kicked him aside like she had.

So he left Kurino, who was finishing her conversation with her sister and apparently preparing to go speak with the ships Captain about having someone get her clothing in Capresa.

When he stepped from the shadows in the barracks he wasn't surprised to see Zen leaning against the bunk they were assigned glaring out a window.

He spun as soon as Vander appeared. "Well?"

"She thinks you…need space, that you two have come together too fast and too soon after you got home…she isn't tired of you though, doesn't want to end things…just…I don't know man…thinks you should take time and think about things, she was crying like crazy to her sister on the Com, told her all of that, how she feels like she trapped you and shit. But Big brother…the womans ready to marry you, she said so, she's just…fucked up about it all." It didn't come out well, he wasn't sure he'd related it well at all but Vander was a spy, not a mindbender like fucking Kaleb. Holy Hell he wished their older brother were there, Kaleb would cut right through all of this shit in a hurry.

Zen frowned. "She trying to push me away to…give me space and time to think? She just lost a lot of people she cared about, people that were like family to her…she can't be thinking clearly…and I don't WANT space and time to think, I want to be with her damn it….shit, I thought I was pretty obvious about what I wanted…she didn't trap me…damn it where the hell is she?!" He demanded, starting for the stairs. Vanders eyes widened, barging into the Captains quarters on the crown Princess wasn't a smart thing to do on a Boscan military ship, Zen could get himself killed.

"Wait! Zen! You can't just…fuck!" Vander was after his brother, who really didn't need to be told where Kurino was, his damn nose told him that, he could smell her, and followed her sweet scent straight to the front of the ship.

He stormed right past the Captain of the ship, ignoring the mans protest that the Princess wanted to be left alone and went down the stairs and kicked the door open.

Kurino whirled and he met wide green eyes a little swollen, a little reddened from obvious crying were wide and for a moment, painfully wanting him, he saw it flash through those green depths before she slammed a frigid mask over her face and the hungry need turned to ice.

"Captain, you should be resting…" She began.

"How can I rest when you just belittled me and kicked me aside like I don't mean anything to you Kurino?!" He demanded, saying her name loudly enough that Vander ducked his head as he was intercepting the Captain who was hurrying after Zen, making the Captain gape at him in shock and Zen heard Vander shoot to the Captains side, lean in and whisper to the man, heard his "He's her suitor, acknowledged by the king himself…stay out of this if you value your neck." And added yet another thing he owed Vander to the growing list.

The Captains mouth snapped shut and he waved a hand at the men who had started forward and everyone backed off as the Captain whispered back "Thank you for telling me…"

"Captain Pradesh, you will remember your place, I am still your Crown Princess, you will not address me…" She started and he cut her off.

"Kurino, your damn name is Kurino, your own father told me I could call you that and, to watch out for how manipulative you could be, well you're up to something and I'm not letting you manipulate me Kurino, I never have before and I'm not about to now." He snapped, closing the distance finally and standing right in front of her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I want you rested, I don't need you at my side now, you'll receive appropriate assignment after we pick up the knights in Capresa and return to Bosco, until then, in light of what happened with the Golden Swans crash and me losing 67 people, the assignments existing before those people died are null and void, new orders will be decided in Bosco when we get there, until then, you are Captain Pradesh, a Knight of the order under my command and you will respect order from me!" She snarled at him.

"Bullshit." Zen snapped leaning in close, his eyes fiery with defiance and fury "You're up to something, I'm your suitor Kurino, your own father acknowledged that, you will not kick me to the curb and put distance between us, not now, not when you need me most." He told her and her eyes flew wide for just a moment, long enough for him to see the desperation there before the ice came back.

"How DARE you speak to me that way! I don't need you! I am the Crown Princess of Bosco, the future Queen! I decide where you will be!" She shouted at him and every man and woman within earshot cringed, Vander had pulled the door closed and stood outside keeping the Captain and crew at bay.

"And I'm the man you asked to be your suitor, the man who's shared your bed and kept you from Pergrandian Berserkers, the same one that until today you never let yourself get far from my side. What the hell are you trying to do? No more bullshit Kurino, I won't hear any more lies from you." He warned and her eyes flashed in fury.

"I am trying to let you live your damn life! I have not lied you arrogant ass, I do not LIE, I am your Commanding officer Zen Pradesh! Don't you dare threaten me!" She shouted back at him.

"I am living my life! Or trying to, until you went frosty bitch as soon as we set foot on the deck of this ship. Answer the question Kurino, what are you trying to do? Because until today you've done nothing but angle things so I could be with you, why the sudden change, the Captain out there a lover?" Zen demanded.

Vander watched the Captain blanch and shake his head rapidly waving his hands at the gathered crewmen and starting to send them on their way.

Kurino narrowed her eyes "Is that what you think? You can't believe I would be true to a suitor? How many times do I have to say I regret what I did before? You won't ever believe me will you? Damn you Zen, You were in a cage for 22 years! You have dreams! You deserve to chase them, dream more and chase those too but I got in the way. I saw you and just…couldn't turn away, I wanted you, at first it was just pure lust, I admit it, I just wanted to fuck you, ride you until you could breathe, but you stood up to me…made me think about what I was doing…made me realize just how badly my ambitions had turned. I couldn't stop then, I monopolized your time, never gave you time to look at other women, pursue anything because I was chasing after you. You need time away from me, to think, to be yourself without me holding you back." She said, waving her hands.

"You didn't monopolize my time, I didn't have to go to that tree every damn day, I made the choice to be there and where the fuck do you get off making choices like that for me?! What if I don't WANT time away from you, what if I say I don't need to think about anything?!" He moved toward her and she glared at him, reaching to the side and shoving the captains desk between them.

"You keep your distance! You haven't had a chance to experience life, you haven't even toured Bosco, I took up your time every chance I got and I'm your damn Princess! That's where the fuck I get off making choices for other people!" She hissed. Zen grabbed the desk and hurled it aside, lunging at her and she dove aside, slamming a wingchair between them and glaring at him.

"You don't make life decisions for me Kurino, I make those choices myself and if I want to be with you that's MY choice, unless you're telling me we're through, I'm staying with you and if you say we're through? I'm calling your father and getting him involved." He smirked, knowing that would get to her.

It did, her eyes flew wide and she just seethed "You wouldn't DARE! Why can't you see this is the best thing?" She demanded. Shocked he'd threaten her with her own father.

"Because it's a stupid idea Kurino! You and I are good together! You said yourself I make you feel safe!" He snarled ripping the chair from her grasp and lunging for her but she sidestepped him, hooked his ankle with her foot and rounded shoving him forward so her stumbled into a dresser and she moved back behind the slightly damaged desk grinning at him darkly.

"How does this help you? Damn it woman, don't you want me?" He demanded and she glared at him.

"Of course I do! I'm in love with you you jackass! I just don't want you regretting a life you could have had if I hadn't kept you from it, what sort of idiot goes from a lifetime in a cage to chaining himself to someone?!" She demanded.

"Being with you isn't chaining me Kurino! What sort of fool would walk away from a woman that made them feel free? You…wait…you love me?" He blinked, suddenly realizing what she'd said. Her eyes flew wide, realizing she'd said it.

"Yes! That's why I want you to consider your options, dream! Live the freedom you fought so hard to live for!" She cried.

"You make me feel free Kurino YOU! I don't want any time away from you I want MORE time with you if anything were to change damn it now come here!" He demanded and she lifted her chin defiantly.

"One word and I can have you tossed in the brig, I can make you do this Zen, don't make me take drastic measures to help you." She warned.

He glared at her, crossing the room "You will NOT keep me away damn you…I'm not losing you, I won't let you push me away right after I've realized what love even IS, what I feel for you, nothing, not even you will keep me away now that I know!"

She dodged again, but he cut her off so she flew at him, trying to take him to the floor but she couldn't get him off balance and when she got her hands onto his shirt she felt the heat of his body through the fabric, was close enough to see the gold in his eyes her whole body flared into fire and she twisted, lunged in and kissed him, she couldn't stop herself.

His hands were fisted in the back of her sweater, prepared to rip her off of him, but instead pulled her in and pressed her against him, groaning when her teeth bit his lower lip making him suck in a breath but he thrust forward into the kiss, met her tongue before it could take his mouth.

The heat, the spark that had always been between them turned into a blaze and the sound of ripping cloth could be heard even beyond the closed cabin door.

They were trying so hard to over power each other, their bodies rolling together in smooth movements before Zen spun around, slamming her into the wall of the cabin, not aware that it was actually the door, and not hearing the yelp that came from his brother on the other side.

Ripping his mouth from hers he was quick to tear the rest of her clothes from her, even as she did the same to him, bearing her to his hands as he tore his mouth from hers, nipping his way across her jaw and down to her neck, sinking his teeth into the skin there, marking her. Lifting his head, he met her lust filled eyes with his own, a low groan escaping him as he reached down to wrap her legs around him, pulling her tighter to him.

"You are mine Kurino, I don't want anyone else, and I swear here and now that if you ever, EVER fucking pull a stunt like that again, you WILL suffer the consequences of it." Zen stated firmly, pressing his straining erection against the heat that was drenching him in her essence. He smirked at the sight of the fury that flashed hotly into her eyes at his words.

"You would dare to threaten me, your future Queen?!" She demanded, clutching a handful of hair and yanking his head back.

"No, not threaten, it's a promise. You're not just my future Queen Kurino, you're my lover, my friend, my partner, my EQUAL, you're my future and I'll be damned if you're going to make choices for me without speaking to me first, especially concerning what we have. Do you understand me Kurino?" He demanded, using her name over and over driving home that piece of possession he had over her, stilling his movements, letting what she wanted tease her with being just at her fingertips. She grit her teeth, determined to not let herself crumble completely.

"Why couldn't you just let me do this for you?" She whispered, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Because I found my freedom with you, and I'm not about to lose it now." Zen stated with a small smile, and before she could say something in return, he pulled back, drawing a keening cry from her as the head of him trailed along her drenched heat, and in one fluid, hard stroke, he sank into her, his groan and her cry of pleasure mixing together even as her head slammed back into the door.

Setting a hard pace, he lowered his mouth to her shoulder, setting his teeth against her skin in another mark, sucking hard until her blood was drawn to the surface. The hard pace he set had the door rocking in its frame, and as he slid his hands down to massage her ass and grip it tightly, he angled her hips to drive into her better. Feeling her come undone around him had him moving faster, and the pain of Kurinos nails digging into his skin mixed erotically with the pleasure drowning him. Each pleasure filled cry spilling from her lips had him punctuating his thrusts with a hard push against that spot inside of her that had her clutching at him tighter.

"Z-Z-Zen I-I'm gon-gonna-" She stammered, her breath erratic and harsh, whimpers escaping between each word.

"That's right Kurino!" Zen snarled, pressing into her harder, gripping her tighter. Lifting one hand to bury it into her hair, he yanked her head to the side sucking on the skin below her ear, leaving another vivid mark behind. Easing back ever so slightly, he growled against her skin, delighting in the shiver and goosebumps he felt explode against her twitching skin. "Fucking cum for me, I want to feel it!" He ended on a roar, the feel of her climax tightening so much around him that he was torn over the edge with her. He gave her everything he had, his teeth gritted as he kept his gaze on her own, feeling something click further into place for him. He could feel every tremble, every shiver against him as she rode her high. He had thought she'd be done, but he was oh so wrong.

He was still buried inside of her, still hard, still craving her, and trying to catch his breath, forming ideas of what he would do next when he found himself suddenly flung across the cabin, landing hard on the bed that had managed to be kept in one piece. He landed with a harsh curse and before he could roll to his feet, he felt the air get driven from his lungs as he was pinned, mounted, and slammed down onto, as he gasped out in surprise, Kurino taking her turn in claiming him.

He met her gaze defiantly, panting, reaching to grip her hips once more, only to have her slam his hands into place at his sides. She lifted up slowly, ever so slowly, and with a knowing smirk, slammed back down, driving the air from his lungs again, and causing his head to fly back into the pillows with a loud growl.

Leaning down, she bit into his shoulder, leaving her own mark before beginning a punishing pace with her hips, feeling his growls and curses drive her lust higher. This time when she felt him grip her hips, and bend his knees to brace her, she didn't argue, instead she leaned back to put herself on display for him, driving him further mad with desire.

"Gods, yes Zen, fuck me!" She moaned, gripping his hands and hanging on as his grip tightened and started pulling her down onto him faster and harder, driving them further.

"That's it, take what you want, make me yours Kurino!" Zen groaned, each move pushing them further up the bed until with one last push he sat up to tangle his hands into her hair once more, yanking her down to crush his lips to hers. Another moment had his back pressing against the headboard as she continued to ride him. Letting his head fall back, he saw the lust filled face and knew that he would never be able to leave her. How she'd ever thought he could was beyond him.

"Mine alone Zen, only ever mine!" Kurino cried out, reaching out to grip the headboard, slamming her hips down onto him harder, driving them both higher. They knew what this was. Kurino couldn't avoid it.

This was instinctual, this was emotionally driven lust, finally, most importantly this was acknowledgment of something that they hadn't even realized had been happening from the first time they met. As the tension snapped with one last thrust, screams and roars of pleasure erupted through the ship, they could finally accept that through everything they had found the thing they're always wanted.

They loved each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There were calls made, unhappy ones, and Lucy saw what a family like Cristoffs could do unfold. Arrangements were made, rough ones she wasn't sure she was happy with, but after sitting down with her friends and husband, with Arman on the Lacrima, she knew the right choices had been made. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle it, but they were moving forward.

Lucy and would board the Aisipal with Cristoff and fly to Bosco. She was a citizen of Bosco through her marriage to Cristoff, and as such, because she was over 15 and a mage, automatically enlisted in the military.

While Cristoffs division was the royal guard, the knights frequently contracted mages to assist in operations, so Lucys commission to the royal guard was already being taken to Tesso to be signed and approved. She would serve alongside her husband, as his wife, she had the right because he was a Dragon Slayer, and while rare, Bosco had provisions for them and their special needs. Cristoff was a healer, and while he had fought in the front lines on many occasions, that had always been by choice.

He didn't have to. He could remain back and handle the wounded and Lucy could assist in that, or, if they had to fight, well, she could do that as well.

There was no guarantee there would be fighting at all, right now, the knights were being recalled as a precautionary measure, a just in case. So the whole thing could end in them returning home soon just a little shaken.

She wasn't afraid for herself, or Cristoff, she had immense confidence in them as a couple, she was even hoping to see some combat, Draco hadn't had a chance to stretch his claws for her, and she was excited to work with him. She just wasn't sure about being away from Layla, who was going to stay with Arman.

Her grandfather was happy to take her, and stepped in to help make everything come together so Lucy and Cristoff wouldn't be separated. Yes they had been mated for a while, and handled being apart while they were on jobs fine, but this was different.

The uncertainty here made it so the worry and anxiety would hamper them both through the bond they shared. They were stronger together, they had fought side by side before, though not since they had become mated, Tesso though, knowing Cristoff and suspecting Lucy had to be strong, accepted it all without question, reminded of Cristoffs magic and the laws that were in place regarding handling Dragon Slayers.

Layla was Lucys concern, the child had never spent a night without one of her parents, and while Arman was well experienced handling children, and would have Cristoffs sister Xally there helping him, along with his house staff, which really was a lot more hands looking after her than she was used to, and Lucy knew Arman would spoil her rotten, dote on her, take her everywhere and she'd be lavished with attention, she was going to miss her.

Freed, Levy and Gajeel were already aboard a ship bound for Bosco with Layla, taking her to Arman since they weren't sure where the Aisipal was going, they knew it was eventually going to Bosco, but Tesso said it might get into combat in route, it was a high speed gunship, one of the best in the fleet, Layla couldn't be on it.

So now Lucy was arching herself into Cristoff, letting her husband take her ability to think from her with his body, something he was so very good at. He held her hips, pulling her against him as he leaned over her from behind, his hips pitoning against her even as his body covered hers and his hands slid from her, reaching down, hands coming beside hers on the mattress. They fit together perfectly, he was just that much bigger than her that this position was always so intensely satisfying, she felt enveloped in him, one of his hands lifted to slid between her breasts, cup one and start massaging the sensitive flesh.

It was that little bit more she'd needed and her body erupted around him, drawing a snarl of her name from him as she cried out an unintelligible version of his.

They collapsed together to the bed, Lucy immediately pressing back into him, needing him close. "We'll be together again soon honey…whatever happens, we have a baby, the Knights honor family, they'll keep you and I from the front lines and send us home to her, at most it will be a month. Dad will be just delighted having her that long." He said softly, but his own eyes were troubled, he didn't like being separated from Layla any more than Lucy did, he loved his daughter and wanted to be with her, wanted their family to be together.

"I love you, I love that you moved to Magnolia, that you joined Fairy Tail, that you made a home for us in Fiore even though you have built a life in Bosco before you met me. I know you made those choices because you love me, but I can't ever tell you how much it all meant to me that you did." Lucy said quietly and Cristoff smiled, nuzzling into her neck.

"I have my family, you have yours, mine we're a part of without a guild seal or residency, so, to keep the relationships you had with yours, we needed to live in Fiore, I got it, understood it, you can thank Bixy and Laxus for that, I learned it from them before I ever met you, what Fairy Tail meant to them, it means to you, and now to me, I want our children to know it too, so it was the right choice." He said softly, and she nodded.

"We should get a shower and get dressed, it's getting late, the Aisipal will be into port soon and we'll be expected aboard quickly when it gets here." He told her and Lucy nodded, sliding from the bed with him to join him in the shower. No matter what happened, they had each other, their families, and a daughter to get home to.


	26. Chapter 26 The Golden Fire Salute

"Zen…seriously bro, you need to…holy shit this room is fucking wrecked…" Zen shifted carefully, smiling faintly when Kurino whined in protest at his slight movement away from her. Vander stood by the door, looking around the devastated cabin shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Zen pressed his lips together, realizing just how violently he and Kurinos…talk…had been.

Vander reached down and picked up the white shirt, ripped in half, he had been wearing and Zen closed his eyes.

"Damn it." He said quietly. Disentangling himself from Kurino who made another indignant whimpering sound but accepted him pulling the blankets around her as he slid from the bed, not quite waking.

Vander now had his jeans, which, aside from the missing button, were still in tact, his boxer briefs he spotted also shredded by the broken desk against the far wall.

"Think this is the sole survivor from your already non-existant wardrobe brother dear." Vander chuckled, handing him the jeans which Zen snatched from him.

"The leather armor is still in the bag, mind getting that for me?" He asked. Vander smirked "What? Don't want to walk out on deck half naked after the show you two have put on for the last…shit…four hours?" he snickered.

Zen glared at him, shoving the man hard enough he staggered a step but Vander vanished, leaving the room as he'd entered via the shadows, partly because it was faster, partly because Zen had screwed up the doorframe when he'd kicked the door in initially and now the door was jammed shut from Vanders efforts to try and at least keep the members of the crew from seeing any of what they were hearing.

Zen picked up the green sweater he'd bought Kurino in Lauren and sighed, he'd torn it from her body and there was no way it was going to serve as clothing again. He was hoping she still had her veil dress in her requip holding because if she didn't…her jeans were ruined too, he'd been…well, she'd gotten him worked up, not like his clothes had faired a lot better under her hands.

He looked over to where she lay on the, he winced…broken…bed, they had broken the beds frame, she'd cracked the headboard in half when she'd been on top of him, he'd felt it give but had been too consumed in her to think about it, he remembered moving away from the broken pieces though, rolling with her to the foot of the bed, where they had clearly broken the footboard, he did remember bracing himself using that as he'd driven into her from behind, remembered it coming apart in his hands so he'd drug her from the bed and bent her over the desk…that was not in better shape than the bed against the opposite wall.

The room looked like a tornado filled with rabid beasts had gone through it.

Glancing down he smiled faintly, seeing Kurinos bite marks on his chest, he knew he had them on his neck and plenty of claw marks on his back as well, the skin was bruised from more than one hicky around the eagle on his right hip too.

Looking at her again his eyes softened satisfaction filling him seeing she sported his own marks on her smooth skin, well up her neck, she wouldn't be able to hide them, which had been part of why he'd done it, her attempt at distancing him, pushing him away and denying them had infuriated him and deeper down…terrified him.

He'd barely figured out his feelings for her were more than just friendship, barely started embracing that idea and letting himself enjoy it and she had tried to push him away.

Smiling faintly he remembered her unintentional confessions of love for him, her desires for them as a couple. He shared them, though he hadn't said so, he'd been to angry, to determined to get across to her he wouldn't let her walk away from what they had barely started building.

That and letting her know she wouldn't be making choices for him, she'd damned well talk to him in the future.

Vander returned, their meager bags in his hands.

She has another sweater in here but I think she'd do better with my black shirt considering you ruined the button and zipper on her jeans…" He snickered. Zen rolled his eyes at Vander, snatching the bag containing his leathers from him and dressing, grimacing a little at the initial stiffness of the pants, they'd been rinsed out but he needed to clean them properly and get some oil into the leather, it had endured one hell of a flight through a snow storm. Kurino stirred, opening her eyes and looking up at the two men, Vander rifling through a couple of bags and helping Zen apparently search for clothes for her.

Zen in his black leather again, she smiled faintly, knowing she'd ruined the clothes he'd been wearing but she didn't feel the least bit bad about it, he wanted her…he'd made it very clear he wanted nothing at all to do with being separated from her, didn't want to think or have time, he'd called her his freedom.

Her heart about sang in her chest, he'd not directly said he loved her, but he'd implied it and if he needed more time to get comfortable with that, she'd give him that gladly, he knew she loved him, she blushed a little remembering all she'd told him.

He hadn't shrunk away from any of it though, hadn't even flinched when she'd said she wanted to marry him.

"Fuck bro…is there a piece of furniture in here you two didn't break?" Vander asked with a chuckle and Kurino looked around the room then, worrying her lower lip, good Gods she and Zen had just…devastated the captains quarters.

"Shut up. We were working through some things." Zen snapped and Vander smiled "yeah you were, you fucked your way through a bed, a desk, and what the hell happened to that chair?"

"Shut it Van." Zen snapped again.

"Hey you owe me, seriously, I want like a case of X710 spiced red for holding the Captain and crew off while you and the Princess…worked through some things." He grinned.

"Merlot, Burgundy or Pinot Noir?" Kurino asked, sitting up, not bothering to try and cover herself, Vander had already seen every inch of her in the baths aboard the Golden Swan when they had entertained the Joyan Queen.

"Burgundy, the Merlot tasted like crap that year." Vander replied grinning at her.

Zen came and sat on the edge of the bed, handing her Vanders black silk shirt and the last bag from the clothing store he'd hastily grabbed in Lauren hoping she could put something together.

Kurino slid forward and wrapped her arms around him from behind, getting up on her knees so she could push her face into his hair.

"We'll owe the captain a case too." Zen chuckled.

"I'll get him three if he wants them…we really messed this room up…" She giggled, it was a real one too, she was just…happy, a heavy worry had been lifted right off of her, Zen had just taken hold of her doubts and fears and ripped them right out of her grasp, placing himself firmly in their place.

"Understatement. How far are we from Capresa?" He asked. Vander shrugged, trying, but failing, to get the wing chair to stand upright so instead he seated himself on the edge of the broken desk.

" bout two hours give or take, the Aisipal is at full speed according to the Captain so we're hauling ass." He replied.

Kurino had happily discovered Zen hadn't only bought her one set of underwear and was putting on a pale blue set of panties and a matching bra before she pulled on her jeans, using a sleeve torn from Zens ruined white shirt as a belt to hold them up and buttoning up the black silk shirt.

She'd about be willing to kill for a hairbrush; her fingers were hardly enough to handle her thick waist length black hair but she did her best. Finally sitting beside Zen. She frowned then, going over to the desk and reaching past Vander, who didn't bother to move out of the way, the desk broken like it was he had little space to work with in the first place.

She pulled a sheet of paper from the drawer, found a pen and stared writing things down on the paper, Vander looked over her shoulder curiously.

"A shopping list?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, unlike you two I am easily recognized so I'll have to get someone…not you…you did fine in Lauren and I'm grateful, but I need some things I'd rather not send either of you after." Kurino said wryly looking at Zen and Zen and Vander both shrugged, neither overly concerned. Shopping for a woman wasn't high on either mans lists of things they wanted to be doing.

"Ok, well, I'm going to get a nap in before we reach Capresa because I NEED some things while we're there and want to be awake enough to fucking find them." Vander said, standing from the desk and vanishing leaving a few dissipated curls of shadow in his wake.

Zen watched Kurino silently, the faint smile on her lips and flushed happy look on her face warming him. He wouldn't dwell on how close they had just come to parting ways, he didn't want to think about it.

He just hoped he'd made it clear he wouldn't let it happen well enough she'd never entertain the idea again.

"You should go with Vander, he'll know where the good stores are, I've sent him to Capresa myself on a couple of missions so I know he knows the city." Kurino said, looking up at him.

"I'll go with him to get some clothes maybe, I do need some." He kicked his ruined jeans lazily and she smirked but her smile fell and she came back to him, not bothering to sit next to him, instead pushing him back so he laid back on the bed and crawling over him.

Once settled, his hands on her thighs straddling his hips she held his face in her hands and was searching his eyes.

"We…we're ok…I didn't read too much into all of that did I?' She asked and Zen heaved a sigh, bring a hand up to the back of her head and dragging her down to kiss him.

"Are you done making decisions for me?" He asked and she nodded. "Done making decisions about us without talking to me?" He asked, another nod.

"We're fine. I will be right with you through whatever comes." He said softly. His mouth was sliding over hers again and she let the butterflies play through her, let the happiness fill her.

"I love you." She breathed against his lips and he kissed her harder, his free hand leaving her hip to slide to her lower back and hold her against him.

It was igniting again, the desire for each other they had in abundance but Zen wanted to clarify something before he just gave in to it. "We're together Kurino, you and I, I'm not here to be a temporary lover, a consort, any of that, if we stay together I want to be yours and I demand that you're mine in return, I'm going to be your husband, not a permanent boyfriend." He said firmly.

Her face absolutely lit, a grin spreading over her kiss swollen lips "You want to marry me then?" She asked and Zen groaned pressing his face into her neck "Gods, yes, I have to just spell everything out? I'm not used to all this second triple and quadruple guessing women do…you make things so much more complex than they are! I love you Kurino, of course I want to marry you!" He said in exasperation.

Kurino was giggling then, unable to help herself, his frustrated face was just, funny, and he had said it, spelled it out plainly like she needed to hear it, he loved her, Gods he loved her!

At her laughing he narrowed his eyes "Now you're laughing at me huh? Drive me half crazy and laugh at me will you?" His hands slid to her sides, right into the sensitive places he'd found a while ago and she shrieked.

"No! I wasn't la….ZEN!..." She dissolved into fits of laughter then as he flipped her to her back and pinned her down tickling her.

Her writhing and happiness though made her body warm, and his grin turned lecherous, lips skimming over her neck as his hands slowed, went from tickling to massaging other places and Kurinos laughs turned into moans beneath him. They wouldn't get much rest before Capresa, but he really didn't care.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Cristoff?! Lucy?!" The couple looked up and somewhat dazed expressions turned into shocked surprised ones.

"Vander! Zen!...Princess." Cristoff bowed and Lucy did the same, though the woman before them looked little like the one they had visited with over 7 months ago after Layla was born. In jeans and a hugely oversized black mens shirt. Her hair was tangled and she sported…what suspiciously looked like hickeys and bite marks on her neck but Lucy kept from staring at them.

"Cristoff…what are you doing here?" Kurino asked, frowning.

"I was in Capresa with Lucy and some guildmates on a job and Tesso called me and informed me I was activated and to meet the Aisipal tonight prepared to be put into a new guard detail for you Princess." Cristoff replied. Not masking the fact he wasn't entirely thrilled with the whole thing.

Kurinos eyes narrowed "No, that's unacceptable, I was going to dissolve your commission Cristoff, you have a wife…a child." He was shaking her head and Zen was frowning.

"Is Uncle Tesso out of his mind? Fuck, I get you I guess Cristoff but why the hell is Lucy here?" Zen asked and Cristoff drew a breath.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, she's my mate, large extended separations weaken both of us, so, to prevent that, Lucy was given a commission to the Knights so she could stay at my side. She's a citizen of Bosco by marriage, it…was all we could come up with…Dad and I." He admitted.

"I'll fix this, I promise you Cristoff, Lucy, where is Layla?" Kurino asked and Lucy bit her lip.

"She left with Freed, Levy and Gajeel aboard the Nebulus a few hours ago, heading for Bosco, Arman was going to look after her for us." She said.

Kurino squeezed her eyes shut. "I…apologize for this Lucy…Cristoff. Please, come aboard and get situated, the Aisipal will leave in 4 hours and is the fastest way to get to Pelerno, where we're headed next. You will be back with Layla as soon as I can get you there." She said with a dangerous tremor in her voice.

She looked at Zen and Vander "Well, you two can go take care of your errands, I already have an aid handling mine. Lucy, Cristoff? Please let me personally show you to where I'll have you staying while you're aboard the Aisipal.

The first mates quarters weren't grand by any means, but they were private, there was a bed big enough for both Lucy and Cristoff to share and they would be right next to the Captains quarters where Kurino was staying.

"Please forgive my appearance…I lost…everything when the Golden Swan went down…I'm having clothes brought but I'm embarrassed I was forced to greet you like this." Kurino said quietly, watching Cristoff hang his cloak over the desk chair.

"I'll leave you two to get comfortable." She said, forced to step into the cabin for a moment as crewman carried the last of the broken furniture from the Captains quarters. Lucy looked curiously as two men hefted a busted up bed frame past and Kurino blushed.

The woman looked so lost, flustered, once Zen and Vander had left to hurry into the city, also needing clothes it seemed, she'd gotten quiet.

"No!...Princess? I'm sure you're getting brushes and such sent but could I help? I have a spirit who is just incredibly talented with hair and well…I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now…with all you've been through…"

Lucy understood royalty, she'd rubbed elbows with Nobility through the first part of her life and while she didn't miss that, she did understand. The Princess had lost everyone aboard her ship except for Zen and Vander, that meant handmaids who had probably been with her most of her life, servants who looked after her that she could talk to and rely on.

Being without all of that would be hard on her, knowing they had died? Terrible. Add in having to still work and behave as a Princess while she knew she looked a mess? Well, no matter what all Kurino had done in the past, she had changed enough Cristoff had forgiven her and Zen certainly seemed to like, so did Vander, so Lucy wanted to help. Everyone deserved a second chance, and anyone hurting deserved a hand…or some skilled scissors.

Kurinos eyes widened and she looked at Lucy in disbelief. Cristoff smiled, hands on Lucys shoulder "Let her help Princess…that spirit keeps her looking gorgeous, I'll go report in with the Captain of the ship and see if there's anything I can help with so you two don't have me to trip over." He said, leaning in and kissing Lucys temple. Kurino saw it, the same warm look Zen had given her before he'd left between Cristoff and his wife.

The tall slayer strode past her, she honestly wished the scent of him, like a cool night breeze wasn't familiar to her.

"I couldn't ask that…" Kurino started and Lucy waved her hand "Nonsense, I think I'd be bald by now if I didn't have Cancer to help me maintain my hair, all the crazy things I end up into being a guild wizard!" Lucy laughed and her hand slid to gleaming keys at her waist.

A moment later the celestial spirit she had spoken of appeared "Hey there Ebi, what can I do for you?" The multi armed man asked.

Lucy grinned and the next thing Kurino knew she was sitting in the little desk chair and "Cancer" was working all of the knots out of her long hair and Lucy was so sweet, so kind and everything just came pouring out of her, losing Lula and Nena and how much that had torn her apart, what she had tried to do to Zen thinking she was making the right choice…everything down to a dozen or more tearful apologies for what she had done to Lucys mate.

Lucy was actually relieved, surprised, but relieved, suddenly Kurino seemed human. She'd heard so many mixed up things. Cristoff hadn't told her much, just a little about Kurino trying to position him into becoming a consort for her before he'd been sent by the magic council to Fiore.

She knew the family had been very worried about Zen spending so much time with her but as they sat and talked and Cancer got the womans hair finally combed through so it hung in shimmering curtains of black again he offered to do her nails as well while the women talked.

Something as familiar and relaxing as a beauty regimen Cancer knew well had a restorative soothing effect on human beings. He'd been around a while, Lucy was not his first female master.

Cristoff kept himself out of the way, his dragon hearing keeping him apprised of what was happening with Lucy and Kurino while he stood on the top deck and looked out over Capresa waiting for his brothers to return.

Everything that had happened over the last four days just made his blood boil, from the brazen attack on Kurinos private ship to their flight through the mountains between Joya and Minstrel dodging a Pergrandian airship and winged berserkers. 67 people, all of Kurinos private staff, were lost.

Hearing Kurino confess what she had done to him, not in detail, just that she'd hurt him, and how sorry she was had surprised him, but everything about Zen just stunned him.

She loved his brother, planned to marry him, had made him a suitor already, had tried to shove him away apparently just a short while ago and then Zen had apparently not only put his foot down with her, but had gotten her to back down in her, to Cristoffs mind, completely crazy ideas, and keep moving forward with him.

That Zen cared about Kurino had been obvious months ago when she had been at the estate with the King. Cristoff had certainly seen it, they all had. Zen hadn't backed down about seeing her or spending time with her either, had continued doing so through the last 7 almost 8 months. He wasn't surprised it had gotten more serious…a lot more serious.

He stood on the deck and finally saw Zen and Vander, laden with bags trudging across the Skyway, an emissary from Minstrels palace and several aids carrying a multitude of bags were short behind them too.

Zen was no longer in the black leather he'd been in when Cristoff had first seen him, instead in some black slacks and a black button down, Vander was also in new clothes and both men looked a little more comfortable.

Cristoff smiled at them both, honestly relieved to see them, even more relieved after hearing Kurino fill Lucy in on her plans to all but hog tie and beat his uncle for activating his commission and dragging Lucy into everything in the process.

Kurino may have been many things, but she had never been one to lie or not deliver on promises and she had promised Lucy she and Cristoff were going back to Pelerno, to Layla, and then home to Fiore or back to Capresa since they had been working a job there, whatever they wanted, She was going to terminate Cristoffs commission with the knights, something only Kurino or the King himself could do.

So he was in a much better humor when his brothers arrived, and they stood together watching as aids and craftsmen came up the skyway.

Cristoff noticed Zens smirk when they brought new furniture aboard and carried it to the front of the ship where the captains quarters were. The Captain was smiling too, while he hadn't been pleased about the utter destruction of pretty much everything in his cabin, the beautiful new furniture was far nicer than the standard military issue he'd had in there before. When Kurino left, he was going to have the finest quarters on any Gunship by the looks of it.

Aids had also taken bag after bag of what looked to be clothing to the front of the ship as well.

When they ventured there they found Kurino and Lucy had moved to the Captains quarters and were laughing, Plue sitting on a beautiful new ironwood and marble desk working on a lollipop and the doors to both quarters were open including the ones leading into a small meeting room between the two areas that had been outfitted with a temporary bed so Vander could stay near.

When Zen bent to kiss Kurinos forehead she drew in a deep breath, noting he had probably visited the baths in Capresa with Vander because he was cleaned up, shaved, his long hair brushed out a falling around his shoulders missing the tie it had been kept in for the last few days.

She smiled smugly, knowing she and Lucy had commandeered the ships bath area and with Virgos help, both of them were in comfortable new clothes, Kurino happily sharing some of the wealth of things brought to her, clean and Kurino felt almost normal, better now that Zen was sitting on the edge of the desk by her arm, even if he was distracting her in the nicely fitted black slacks that hugged his muscular legs and flawless ass.

She knew she looked just as good, and saw Lucy casting somewhat heated looks at Cristoff. The ship was already leaving the docks and would head out at full speed for Bosco as soon as they cleared the city. Once clear of the city they went to flank speed and most everyone stayed below decks, the airflow over the ship at this speed could knock a crewman down and rip him right off the deck.

So once everyone was settled, Sleep overcame everything else. For Zen, Kurino and Vander it had been nearly two days since they had slept at this point.

Kurino curled in against Zen smiling, "We'll tell my father in person when we get to Pelerno." She breathed and Zen eyed her. "Tell him what?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes "That we're going to get married." She replied, frowning slightly and looking at him cautiously. Zen tightened his arms around her smirking and she slapped his bare chest.

He laughed "After all you just put me through I deserve to tease you at least a little." He protested, keeping hold of her when she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

She started putting more effort into it and he laughed again "You ready to buy more furniture?" He asked and she stilled, a distinct pout on her face and he leaned over her, kissing her until she smiled and relaxed in his arms again.

They kissed languidly, touches slowing until both of them lost the battle to stay awake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was several hours later the alarm claxons sounded through the ship and Zen slid swiftly from the bed, snatching his slacks from the chair by the desk and yanked them on while Kurino was scrambling to grab a robe.

"We've slowed.." Zen observed, rushing to the door as soon as he'd yanked his boots on, not bothering with buttoning his shirt as her raced for the stairs to the upper deck, Vander just ahead of him, Cristoff right behind with Lucy and Kurino.

Before they even cleared the stairs Vander ducked down as a fiery orb of energy shattered the covering to the mouth of the stair well showering them with smoldering splintered wood and a dark form flew by.

Vander hurried out as soon as it passed and everyone else spilled out behind him.

It took Zen only a moment to assess what was happening and requip into the black armor, long black swords appearing in his hands as he charged forward. Ahead of them the winged Berserks had landed and mowed down crewmen, one tearing a screaming woman off the large deck gun to Zens right and flinging her from the ship before crawling onto the gun and starting to try and tear it apart.

"I've got the one on the gun." Zen called. Vander was already overed in black aromor, his own swords coming forming from shadows "I've got this one!" He called back and in an instant he'd vanished appearing on the beasts back and swinging his swords down through the membranes of its wings it was using to cleave crewmen apart.

"Try to fly now fucker." He sneered and vanished as the beast screamed and tried to reach for him, a moment later the shadows beneath it released him and he rammed both of his swords up into its chest before vanishing again as it curled down to try and grab him.

Zen had reached the berserker on the deck gun and slapped aside it's wings with his own before lunging in and grabbing it, ramming a sword through its back and ripping it from the gun to fling it, it's wings now shredded by their contact with his from the gun.

It swung at him as it fell, claws ripping across the armor sending sparks then ripping a plate away and tearing flesh but it fell.

He turned from the gun, and saw Cristoff stepping back, in his armor, having beheaded the berserker Vander had been cutting through and they all ducked as a new blast came from the enemy ship.

Kurino was shouting orders, Lucy grabbed the keys at her hip Cristoff went to Zen to take care of his torn shoulder.

"Come through the gate Draco." She called and the spirit appeared and Lucy grimaced slightly at the drain to her magic, heavy cost, but once he was out…

Draco smiled "Princess, how may I…" he started to bow but another blast from the other ship hit the deck about ten feet from them sending splintered wood flying they had to raise their arms against.

"Draco, we need to take that enemy ship down…" Lucy said and the spirit smiled, bowing low and turning and jumping from the deck of the ship, in an explosion of light the man in the black suit vanished and was replaced by a dragon larger than both ships combined that banked away from the ships so his wings wouldn't bat them from the sky.

"We need the ship!" Kurino called and Lucy nodded "Hear that? Share your power Draco…stardress…" She called and was soon encased in shimmering black scaled armor, long swords in her hands.

Zen smiled, eyes flashing as Vander vanished into the shadows of his wings. "Lets go take a ship…" He said and slammed his wings down, shooting skyward.

Cristoff met Lucys eyes and she bit her lower lip, they had been practicing her teleports before she'd gotten pregnant, and she tapped into the cool pools that were Cristoffs magic, feeling the location of the moon, expanding his senses so she could feel the moonlight hitting her, then the ship, then the enemy ship and narrowing her eyes on the deck of the enemy ship, knowing Cristoff would be right behind her and Draco was airborne to catch her if she missed.

They'd never practiced a moving target before but she tapped the magic and whispered the words, feeling herself shift.

In the blink of an eye she was on the upper rear deck of the enemy ship, Cristoff right beside her and both of them lunged forward into the shocked Pergrandian crewmen manning the main cannon.

Dracos knowledge of swords guided her movements, she was training, but wouldn't trust her own skills solo in a situation like this.

"Hold onto something!" Cristoff shouted at her, and she didn't question him, sheathing a sword and grabbing the railing around the canon as she swung the other at the two crewmen manning it.

She didn't see Zen had climbed high above the ship, or his decent to the deck at a speed that had Vander about to panic and gripping into the feathers of the wings with his shadows for all he was worth. It seemed almost suicidal, and when Zen swung his legs forward, aiming his boots at the forward upper deck Vander was sure his brother meant to shatter his legs and kill himself.

Then magic coursed down, he saw the golden flames lick along Zens body down his legs and when they hit the deck he didn't break anything or kill both of them, but he did make the whole ship lurch nose down and fling most of the crewmen not clinging to deck guns from the top decks of the ship screaming even as that forward upper deck shattered around them, Zen magic creating a shockwave from his landing and devastating the wood, giving them clear access to the lower decks via the hole he'd just created.

Vander was out of the wings and cutting through scrambling crewmen in an instant and Zen did the same, moving forward and smiling faintly when some of the crewmen shrank back a bit at the sight of him.

Matte black armor with what looked like an eyeless black helm in the shape of an eagles head, thanks to the Boscan armorer who had seen the eagles of his clan in his tattoos when he'd been measuring Zen for the armor, black wings like a strange cloak on his shoulders, at 6'3", in the black armor, he looked like a nightmare.

"Came hunting for the Dark Eagle did you? Well here I am." He sneered. Getting a strange satisfaction out of the fear that flashed over several faces before he raised his swords and started taking the men down.

Vander glanced toward his brother, watching him jump across the hole in the ship and down to get to the next deck down, leaving a wake of dead men behind him, Zen was merciless. Not a single movement was wasted trying to injure or subdue, he killed with deadly precision and accuracy.

Narrowing his eyes Vander stayed close, doing much the same, they may have grown up in very different ways, but both of them, when unleashed, were walking death.

While Draco kept the enemy ship from being able to maneuver or fire effectively at the Aisipal, occasionally swatting the Pergrandian ship with his tail and making it lurch sideways several dozen feet at once, Lucy and Cristoff stripped the crewmen from the deck guns, Cristoff rendering them unconscious and Zen and Vander laid waste to the lower decks.

The battle lasted for nearly an hour before Vander slipped under the sealed door of the bridge, killed the two men guarding it, kicked it open for Zen and brought the Captain to his knees, grabbing him by his hair and yanking him back from the controls, laying a dark blade across the mans throat while Zen caught his hand that was lifting a weapon and wrenched his wrist around, the snapping of bone audible right before the mans shriek of pain.

There was chatter over the com before them and they could see a man in a well decorated uniform glaring at them. Zen stepped forward.

"You will never stop me, you hear? You tell your King the Dark Eagle will have his heart on a plate before the festival of blood." He sneered in Pergrandian, making Vander frown because he didn't know the language but the way the man on the com reacted to what Zen said left little doubt it had an impact, the mans eyes flew wide.

"You're not the Dark Eagle." He denied and Vanders eyes widened as Zen dropped his sword ripped off his helm and lifted the breast plate of his armor, shoving down the waist guard to uncover the Gladiator brand on his hip. The man looked sick then.

"Tell the king…his days are numbered." With that Zen slammed his fist down on the com shutting it off and rounded on the captain whose eyes were huge now.

"You know who I am?!" He demanded and the man nodded slowly "Have you seen me fight?" another nod.

"Good, then you know what I can do to a body before I let it die. What were your orders?" He demanded. The man swallowed.

"Track down and capture the Princess using whatever means necessary and…capture you, we were not to kill you…the king wants you back so you could watch him…." The man swallowed hard "Fuck your whore Princess until she broke." He closed his eyes expecting retaliation but none came and when he opened his eyes another man was beside the Dark Eagle whose eyes met the captains and a moment later consciousness left him.

"What was all that you said?" Vander asked. Zen let out a breath, working to calm, battle had him so riled up he almost couldn't think. Years they had pumped him with Berserker mutagens and potions, always his magic purified him, but conditioned bloodlust from a lifetime of needing it was something else entirely.

"Their orders were to hunt down the princess by any means necessary, capture her and me if they found me and bring us back to Pergrande so the King could…fuck Kurino in front of me until she broke….I told them I'd kill their king first." He replied and Vander heaved a breath.

"Ok…well. You know, threatening a King to some guy who looked like he was probably important I can see but identifying yourself…yeah not so much." Vander said.

"I'm an ex-gladiator not a spy Vander, I don't do much subtlety." Zen replied.

"Yeah, well, what you did wasn't just "not subtle" Zen, you just about personally declared war on Pergrande." Cristoff chuckled, shaking his head as Lucy came up beside him.

"Draco is pushing this ship up beside the Aisipal, can you slow it down to make things easier?" She asked.

Vander nodded, stepping forward.

"How do you know anything about piloting an airship?" Cristoff asked incredulously.

Vander smirked.

"Captains quarters are always comfortable, so whenever I travelled if there was a pretty lady captain…well, I had some fun on some bridges and usually slept in a bed with company instead of the damn bunks." He replied with a shrug.

Cristoff rolled his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The enemy ship was commandeered, a skeleton crew placed in control of it to bring it to the shipyards outside Pelerno. Back aboard the Aisipal the Pergrandian Captain was put in manacles and dumped in the brig, Zen turned with Vander from the crewman to barely catch Kurino who, after watching him land, blood dripping from the black armor, wings and swords, hand off the prisoner and turn, couldn't stand still and wait for him to come to her.

There were knowing smiles around the deck now, nobody surprised anymore when their Princess threw her arms around her tall suitor and kissed him. Vander snickered, walking past the couple and heading for the showers, he had way more blood on him than he liked to leave.

"You know I'm all bloody." Zen smiled, Watching Cristoff requip out of his armor and snatch Lucys hand and pull her down the stairs toward their quarters.

Kurino grinned "as long as it's not yours I don't care." She said, kissing him again, her clothes smeared with blood now and he laughed, lifting her off her feet and carrying her toward their quarters.

Once through the door he set her on her feet and requiped out of the armor down to just his slacks and boots that he'd run on deck in, wings vanished and he pulled her back to him kissing her. "I need to shower, and now so do you." He observed.

She nodded toward the door at the back "Captains private bath." She smiled and Zen grinned, kicking the door shut and pulling her into the small bathroom. There was just enough room in the shower for both of them, especially once Zen had Kurino pinned to the back wall of it.

"You took down a berserker alone…" She breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist and gasping as his fingers gripped her rounded rear, lifting her, angling her so the next time he moved it was to drive himself into her.

Zen closed his eyes, letting out a breath and pressing into Kurinos soft body, withdrawing slowly then driving back in hard enough she gasped. Once her heat had closed tightly around him and their bodies were pressed against each other he felt the tension, the fury, the last remnant of the bloodlust melt out of his system, leaving behind only the warmth of her and his desire for her.

"I've fought them before…" He said, taking up a steady rhythm with her, pushing in hard enough he could slide his hands up her sides, pull her arms from around his neck and press her wrists to the wall beside her head so only their bodies touched, his lips sealed onto the skin of her neck, sucking at the damp spot, licking the water away, grazing his teeth over her and drawing whimpers of pleasure from her as he moved.

She pulled her hands free through, leaving his pressed against the wall and slid her arms against it at her sides, pressing back for leverage and angling herself to meet his thrusts, rewarded by making Zen hiss through his teeth at the new depth he was given "F…fuck…Kurino!..." He rasped, sealing his lips over hers, his tongue pressing into her mouth hungrily.

He drove harder, as the tension tightened in both of them her thrusts against his got more insistent, whimpers drug out of her into his mouth.

"Gods! Zen!... Please! Harder!" She begged, tearing her mouth off of his and lunging forward to scrape her teeth over his neck. He growled at her buy responded, pounding into her at a punishing pace , her arms making squeaking noises on the wet tile as she pressed against it for purchase until finally it all snapped, she arched her back from the wall into him as her orgasm hit her.

"Kurino!...shit!" Zen gasped out, his own end taking him he buried himself inside of her one last time, her body clamping down on him like a vice, pulling every drop of seed he had to offer from him into her body.

"Wish I'd killed em both now…damn." Zen chuckled and she laughed breathlessly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Cristoff got Lucy back to their cabin he whirled her into his arms and lifted her off her feet.

"You did it, you fucking teleported onto a moving ship! Shit Lucy! That was amazing!" He cried, kissing her roughly, pulling back breathless and grinning at her "draco didn't overtax you like you were worried about either, you fought great, didn't even need me there!" He told her and she was laughing, blushing, the fight had been a brutal one, but he was right, she'd done so much better than she'd been worried she would after calling Draco and using his stardress.

"I'm so proud of you." Cristoff was murmuring against her neck and she couldn't stop smiling. Nobody ever acted like this with her after a fight…nobody had ever said the sorts of things he said, it made her feel amazing and happy and like she could do anything.

She leaned back and pushed upward to catch his mouth again, winding her arms around his neck. "Proud of me huh? Do I get a reward?" She grinned breathlessly a minute later.

Midnight blue eyes warmed with a smile "what do you want?" He asked and she bit her lip, pulling her hands from around his neck to grab his belt and start pulling it open. "I want my Dragon on his back…" She purred and Cristoffs eyes narrowed "Yeah? How bout I just go down and drive you to the fun you're after with my mouth?...you know you love my mouth…" He purred back and Lucys whole body was rapidly alive with need, his hands were smoothing up her arms and she felt him channeling magic, closed her eyes and felt her skin coming alive. "Oh Gods…I love it when you do this…" She breathed.

Cristoffs healing gave him the ability to ease pain, soothe nerves, dull senses, but he could reverse it, it was why he was so deadly helping with interrogations, he could intensify pain, focus it, but he could also bring nerves alive for pleasure.

He didn't do it often, not as much as Lucy would have liked, and she didn't question it, enjoying the variety he seemed to endlessly provide her. She might have been uncertain about being with a man who had literally been taught how to be good in bed and who had at least as much if not more experience with women than Laxus or Bickslow, but one thing was certain, Cristoff was never, ever, predictable in bed.

He was hers too, all hers, and she would never have to share him or worry about him straying.

Cristoff let his magic flow through his mate, gritting his teeth as the bond made it flow through him as well, he could share pain with Lucy, share pleasure, and when he channeled his magic through her, it was almost too much for him, he'd have to close himself off a bit, and be careful doing so because it dampened Lucys perception of him and had scared her once. So this was a treat he didn't pull out often for her, but he knew she loved it, and there were so many ways to use it.

He'd not tried it when she was receiving most of the sensory input before, only when he'd been inside her. So he stripped away her clothes, letting the clothe dragging over her skin send shivers through her and start her going, making sure it hit sensitive places as he laid her back on the bed, pulled her to him and started massaging her legs.

Lucy was already writhing before he even reached her thighs and he smiled, trailing kisses and sharp nips with his long canines up her hyper sensitive flesh and making her jump with jolts of sensation followed by pleasured moans that made his whole being hum. His dragon just preened when he did things like this, lavished pleasure on his mate. Ultimately he felt he got as much from it as she did, he sure did enjoy it.

Fingers trailing along her thighs he lifted them to his shoulders as he slid between them, ghosting his fingertips over the heated drenched folds of her center as she gripped the blankets and writhed in his hold. "Cris!..." She gasped when his mouth finally reached her center.

To him his mate was sweeter than chocolate, finer than wine and add in her writhing before him naked in the throws of pleasure? The Lunar Slayer was lost in his task to drive Lucy to heights of pleasure so she could touch her stars.

Lucy could hardly breathe, hardly stand what he was doing, so much sensation, so much intensity to it, maybe this was why he didn't use his magic this way too often with her, it was so overwhelming. Midnight eyes paled with silver lifted to hers every time she looked down her body, and he'd give her that smirk and her eyes would roll back and she'd almost forget her name again.

When she was skimming the edge of release, panting raggedly, groaning out his name and begging him in breathless whimpers he smirked up at her "Tell me what you want…" He growled fingers skimming over her swollen flesh.

Lucy was breathless, quivering "please…Cris…make me…ah!...I want to…" She couldn't quite get it out and he smiled leaned down to pull her bud between his lips and roll his tongue over it, Lucys hips came off the bed and she screamed out his name, coming so hard she saw spots over her eyes for a few moments before her grinning husband slid onto the bed with her and pulled her panting limp body against him.

The fact he was now naked didn't escape her notice, nor did his suddenly silvery eyes, she smiled, feeling a thrill go through her, if he was coming into bed with silver eyes, she wasn't getting any sleep. Not that she wanted any, Gods, the longer she had Cristoff the sexier the man got. He hadn't stopped his work outs, training, or any of the things that kept that body of his mouthwatering.

He slid over her and she growled at him, loving that his eyes narrowed and he growled right back. "No…no my reward…" She said and the next thing he knew he was shoved onto his back and pinned, Lucy swinging one of her long slender legs over his body and wriggling her rounded hips just right so as she sank down he was sheathed inside of her and his closed his eyes, she was always so tight on him he damn near came when she took his full length into her and started swirling her hips, smiling down at him.

She really, really enjoyed being on top, something his dragon was never really fond of even though his body sure enjoyed it.

Lucy had these mile long, toned and powerful legs and she could clamp then onto his hips and just grind on him until he couldn't see straight, like she was doing now. When he was drunk half out of his mind he'd do it all night, any position she wanted was fine with him as long as he got to be inside of her.

Much as his dragon didn't like him being dominate by his mate, Cristoff leaned his head back bracing his feet on the bed so he was matching her downward thrusts with his own, their bodies hammering against each other and Lucy made small whimepering noises of pleasure with each meeting. He'd honestly made peace with his wifes desires and wicked need to to pin him to the bed whenever he'd let her get away with it, he'd give her anything she asked, she had only to push just that little more, or pout like she had, he was utterly helpless in the face of her pout and lucky she didn't use it often.

Lucy dug her thighs into Cristoffs hips, grasping the headboard behind him for better leverage and changing her angle, her breastsalmost over his face as she came up his length and she felt his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs as he thrust up as she came down making small cries rip from her throat with every thrust, she loved this, loved just owning him this way.

He was a good sized man, his length and girth always pushed her limits and when she was on top of him, something about the angles just made him hit an edge in her that made her teeth clench and body shudder.

When she finally came she felt his body go rigid beneath her as she took him with her, he'd pulled his magic back a good bit, but the sensory boost was still there and the orgasm was wrenching in how it consumed them both. She felt the heat of his seed filling her and groaned raggedly as she rode those delicious waves, milking him dry.

Gods she wanted another baby, she really did, wanted to feel life growing inside of her again, his children inside of her, their magic combining to help them grow within her.

"I want another baby…" Lucy breathed and Cristoff pulled her to him, cupping her face with a hand and smiling into her eyes "Thought you wanted to wait until Layla was over a year?" He reminded her, they'd talked about it already, a couple of times now, but Lucy kept having this strong feeling, this growing need.

He couldn't deny he felt it too. He adored Layla, loved being a father and more children just appealed to him deeply.

Besides that, they were coming up on another full moon soon, and he always seriously wanted to make babies when the moon was full and Lucy stretched out under him with moonlight bathing them….heaven.

"I don't want to wait…" Lucy said and Cristoff smiled, drawing a deep breath of her scent, sliding a hand over her belly and closing his eyes, a moment later his magic was flowing again and he smiled, looking up at her "I wont stop the next one…you want to have more children, you'll be ready about when the moon is full…and you know I sure will be." He chuckled and Lucy grinned, he was still inside of her, semi-erect still too, she didn't know if it was just Cristoff, Boscan men or Dragon Slayers or what made his stamina like it was but she knew she usually gave out before he did, not always, Gods during full moons when his magic was just drowning them both she could drag him down from those heights he reached.

But she rolled her hips on his and his eyes slammed shut, a breath hissing through his teeth. "Wicked woman." He growled and lifted her off of him but grabbed her before she could try to climb back on him and moved, pulling her to her knees and yanking her by her hips back against him, his length now hard again as he leaned down and scraped long canines over the back of her shoulder.

"Nuh uh…not twice without that Moon Ai'Lunis" She bit her lip, Ai'Lunis was the Boscan word for Moonlight, Cristoff had been telling her she was his moonlight since they had mated, he didn't say it often, preferred to show her, prove it to her, but it was engraved inside her wedding band. Mei Ai'Lunis.

He slid into her and she smiled when she felt his hands grip her shoulders "Then you'd better give me all the Dragon in you, Mei' Sen." She purred and heard his growl of approval right before he drew back and slammed back into her and she couldn't think anymore.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They overslept, not that it surprised Zen, they'd slept so little for days on end when they finally were able to sleep pretty much un-interrupted both he and Kurino just slept right through the sun pouring in through the widows over them until they felt the soft shudder and angle changes of the ship maneuvering and Zen saw a skyscaper pass their window that could only mean they were coming into port in Pelerno.

He smiled, Kurino was stubborn about waking up, even when she woke she refused to open her eyes and start moving for a while, preferring to enjoy the warm comfort of the bed. "We're getting ready to dock Kurino…you need to wake up." He said, turning toward her, pushing her hair out of her face to find her smiling faintly.

"If I let you go you're going to put clothes on…" She mumbled and he grinned

"That's the plan yes, I need to go home and get cleaned up so we can talk to your father…and I need to talk to mine." He murmured against her jaw near her ear making her shiver.

She grabbed the blankets and yanked them away, pushing him back and herself up on her other arm, letting her hand slide across his hard body and smiling when he closed his eyes and growled "Woman…hey!" He grabbed her wrist when she started to wrap her fingers around his soft cock, pulling her hand away and laughing when she whined.

"Later." He said firmly and she smiled "Promise?"

He met her eyes with a lecherous smirk that made her breath hitch. "Oh I promise." He growled, slipping out from under her and she bit her lip when he stood, Gods his body, like flawlessly chiseled rock under sun kissed tan skin.

The dips at the sides of his ass where the muscle curved in, rigid definition of his abs when he turned and seeing his back, all the muscle across it stretching and flexing as he pulled on a snug pair of maroon boxer briefs before pulling dark blue jeans on that hugged his long legs and that hard rear. She was so tempted to reach out and scrape her nails over it.

He looked over his shoulder at her as he shrugged into a white long sleeved button up, his sun streaked dark hair covering his mouth but she saw the edge lifted in a smile.

"Get dressed you lecherous thing, I can smell what you're thinking." He chuckled and she heaved a sigh, enhanced senses, his were nearly as keen as a Dragon Slayers. Archangels were said to have fought the escaped beasts from the upper plains of hell during the holy wars, and so it made some sense. The beasts had to be hunted, and required a specific kind of magic and abilities to take them on the Archangel mages had been made to face.

Like Dragon Slayers were made to hunt the massively powerful dragons, so were Archangels made to hunt beings that had escaped from Hell. Their holy abilities had been the foundation of the Immaculate light orders that used to be all over Earthland but now were very rare. Bosco still revered the light of the heavens, and while the country worshipped many Gods and there was no national religion officially, Kurino had always felt the light in a way encompassed them all, served them all, the good ones anyway.

Her eyes slid over the wing marks across his shoulders before he pulled his shirt on, she had run her fingers over that many times now in wonder. Unlike his tattoos the lines of the wings in his skin were slightly raised, her nails would catch on them when she drug them over his shoulders, and she'd seen those wings out when he'd had no shirt on, asked him if it hurt when they came out and he'd shaken his head.

"No, I feel their weight, they're almost like arms, the flight feathers like…fingers…almost, that's the best way to describe how they feel to me." He'd shrugged. He could harden the feathers so they were like metal, make the top edge of each wing sharp enough he could use them to slice right through things, she'd watched him shred the wings off of the Berserker when he'd fought it, wondered if the beings from hell were similar to the Berserkers, she'd always felt they had to be close, Berserkers were so…dark and twisted.

He turned then, shirt still not buttoned so she got a nice view of his chest as he reached for her and pulled her from the bed into his arms, her hands slid right into the open shirt, she enjoyed the feel of his skin too much to pass up any chance to touch him.

"You're going to marry me." She breathed as he kissed her and he smiled "I am." He replied between kisses.

"But only if you get dressed so we can get off this ship and tell our families." He chuckled and Kurino sighed, reluctantly pulling herself out of his arms and going to get dressed.

Kurino went to the long white limousine while Zen, Vander Lucy and Cristoff slid into the black consulate car and Zen watched the limo slide away through the traffic while the car he sat in curved toward the beach to carry them to the family estate.

Kurino was sitting in her car glaring at Tesso already on the lacrima.

"I don't give a damn what your reasons were General, you drug your own nephew and his wife away from their 7 month old baby!? Seriously Tesso! Lucy, the mother who was attacked by a Pergrandian assassin and lost a child, who this country cried for, erected a monument to her lost child on the palace grounds for, you drug her and her husband from the surviving BABY and you thought that was ok because there was a crisis? You KNEW I was dissolving Cristoffs commission, removing him from the reserve duty status and retiring him from the knights, you knew it because I fucking told you!" She snapped.

Tesso was glaring back at her. "He was one of only 8 knights in Mistrel that could be called to protect you Princess, I was stunned when I learned he was in Minstrel, if he hadn't been I wouldn't have called on him but because he was close enough to be brought to your side I made that choice, it was the right choice too, his wife was instrumental in the seizing of the enemy ship was she not? And Cristoff is a seasoned battle healer, if there had been serious injuries the ships medic could only do so much, I apologize for the inconvenience it put him and his wife through your majesty but I still feel it was best he and his wife were with you for the trip to Pelerno."

Kurino narrowed her eyes. "You're removed from roster command General, I'm taking away your ability to activate, assign and call in knights and giving that duty to General Falia, she will hopefully be more mindful of the lives she is handling when she gives MY knights their assignments and stations. The Knights of Immaculate Light are not the general military General, we adhere to a different code, no divine power of light would rob an infant of BOTH of their parents and throw BOTH into peril. I am ordering you to revisit the temple and spend time reading the orders missions and directives. You seem to need a reminder of what the Knights actually stand for." She snapped and shut off the lacrima.

She was facing a difficult few days, bringing Tesso to heel was one of the minor things she had to do, establishing an entirely new staff was the other and that was a daunting task, how did one go about replacing people who had been at her side most of her life?

Looking down she smoothed her hands over the simple grey slacks she was wearing. Forcing herself to calm down, and when she reached for calm only Zen came to mind and she smiled. The only task she faced right now that was…the most wonderful of her life. She would tell her father as soon as she reached the Palace and had changed into suitable clothes. She oddly was looking forward to getting into a veil dress, they were so comfortable and familiar, she liked the casual clothes she'd been wearing since Lauren but Boscan traditional clothes were what she had worn her whole life, veil dresses and the high waisted flared legged tight ankle pants and wrap tops with the glittering chains and gems she was accustomed to.

Zen would come to the palace with his father later and according to the customs of a wedding for Royalty, Zen would sit with her father and she would sit with his for private talks. She wasn't sure what to expect from Arman, but Zen had been powerfully clear that no matter what, he was going to be with her, her heart sped a little in her chest remembering just how angry he'd been, how passionate and determined. For her.

It was humbling, and there was little in Kurinos life that made her feel humbled.

When the car stopped the door was opened for her and she strode swiftly to her quarters, a little relieved when some of her sisters former staff were there to greet her, since Aldiene had married her staff had been absorbed by her fathers, but knowing she was completely without anyone, he must have pulled them aside and sent them to prepare her quarters and assist her when she arrived.

It was a relief, she knew most of them and smiled gratefully when they fell in with her to help her prepare to see her father.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cristoff and Lucy all but bolted from the car and Layla was giggling and holding her arms out for them from Armans arms as they reached her, Lucy pulling her to her "Momma! Dada!"

Arman was smiling but moved past the happy parents and pulled Vander and Zen into almost strangling hugs. He'd almost lost them both, he knew it too, knew what had happened, that for 4 days they had been struggling to cross mountains that had never been crossed on foot and Zens wings or not, what they had done had been dangerous, and they had been flirting with death the entire time.

He'd wanted Vander moved a little farther away from that flirtation, it was bad enough he did it just because his magic had the voids shadows always near him, and the mission should have been an easy one, if not for Pergrandes vengeful King.

Zen, dear Gods Zen, as if his son hadn't been through enough already. Zens heart was as fierce as his mothers had been, that much was clear, in spite of all he had endured the young man seemed determined to face more.

When they got inside the smell of cinnamon and chocolate cookies had Vander pushing his way to the kitchen and they found Gajeel and Levy out on the back deck enjoying the sunshine and the soothing breeze off the Grass Sea.

"Shortest tour ever." Gajeel grinned at Cristoff and the pair both laughed. "Yeah, Kurino was furious when she found out, Tesso hadn't told her I was one of the knights she'd be getting in Capresa and he sure didn't tell her Lucy had been commissioned." Cristoff said, accepting a tall glass of iced tea from Levy as he sat and grinning, took Layla from Lucy so she could go get the pitcher refilled.

"Dada" Lyla said, grabbing his hair and peppering him with sloppy kisses. "I won't be happy to see her leave, I barely got any time with her at all, I was thinking, since I took time off from work to be here with her, I might go with you all whichever way you head next, Capresa would be lovely this time of year, and of course a stay in Magnolia to see Bickslow, and everyone would probably do me good…besides, she hasn't learned to say Grandpa yet."Arman was saying, coming out to join then and sitting across from where Cristoff had sat on the bench by the hot bath, which Cristoff noted had a cover on it, his father had rapidly adapted the house for his speedy crawling grand daughter.

"She'll learn…Layla? You love your Grandpa right? Want to have Grandpa with us?" Cristoff rarely baby-talked at Layla, Lucy did sometimes, and most of Fairy Tail did, but Cristoff spoke to her, clearly, tried to get eye contact with her because then he could see her sharp little mind working.

Layla was watching him, eyes darting from his eyes to him mouth and he smiled "Grandpa..you can say Grandpa right?" He asked, she narrowed her eyes "Gum" she managed and he grinned "Grandpa."

"Gumpa" She said tilting her head a little. Arman gasped, eyes huge and bright and he held his arms out eagerly "YES! I am Gumpa! Oh give her to me! Come to Gumpa my angel!" He laughed and Layla said it two or three times more delighted by the happy reactions she got from Arman who had been reduced to a mushy bit of goo in a suit.

They discussed the events of the last few days and Layla was zooming around the deck or pulling herself to her feet using various pant legs, her uncle Vander keeping her from getting too near one edge while Cristoff handled another and Zen the third of the deck.

Finally Zen drew a breath, exchanging looks with Vander. "Dad…Kurino and I are going to marry." He said. Arman turned wide eyes on him.

"You…but you barely became her suitor a few weeks ago…" He breathed. Zen nodded "I know…but we've decided we're not waiting, with things how they are…it's wiser not to, and besides…neither one of us have any doubts about each other…I love her, I'm going to marry her." He said, it was so simple the way he put it, but Arman knew there was nothing at all simple about what his son was taking on.

"Zen…she's not an easy woman to handle, she never has been, I watched her grow up…and the responsibilities you'll take on are…immense." He said. Zen nodded "I know that, and I'll even admit I'm sure I'm underestimating just how tough it's going to be adapting to it, but…she's worth it, she's all I want."

Arman looked at Vander sharply and his youngest held his gaze and nodded. Looking at Cristoff then he got a shrug and a thin smile from him so he looked back at Zen.

"When?" He asked.

Zen smiled, seeing the resignation but also warmth in his fathers face. "I'm supposed to bring you to the palace today Dad, and…everyone here, you and Levy too Gajeel, if you'd come."

Arman heaved a sigh "Today…Gods the King is going to be insufferable…"

Looking at Zen he smiled faintly "Go call Farron, he's at the consulate, he'll want to be there…I know the King wont wait for your siblings to all get here, He'll want you to seal your vows before you have time to change your mind." Arman snorted and everyone was smiling.

Zen reached down and caught his niece who was bee-lining for the edge of the deck by him and pulled her up into his arms, grinning at his father.

"You'll consent then?" He asked.

Arman rolled his eyes "You're in love…how can I refuse that? I'm going to lecture you all the way there, there are unique things about royal marriage rites and ceremonies you may not like my son, you need to be ready for what you're actually facing doing this."

The family ate lunch and piled into two cars to drive to the palace.

They were, not surprisingly, quickly ushered inside when they arrived. "I told you he'd hurry this along." Arman was saying as they were led to the audience chambers.

Lucy nibbled her lip, brushing imaginary things from her dress and feeling horribly underdressed. Cristoff was carrying Layla with one arm, his free hand in hers and he squeezed her hand, winking at her. He'd told her several times she looked fine, but a little to her other side Levy was doing much the same thing with her plain dress, neither woman had packed expecting to visit a king or attend a wedding.

Arman had brushed their worries aside insisting both women were breath taking and Layla in particular was just lovely in her baby blue dress. She already had pretty thick golden hair that Lucy had put a blue bow that matched her dress in. Dragon Slayer children matured fast the first two years.

The King stood from his throne as soon as the doors opened, a huge grin on the big mans face. His green eyes swept over everyone but locked right on Zen, who Arman had made go change into a dark gray suit.

Even Vander had caved and changed into slacks and a sport jacket, he'd sliced the tie off with a dagger in the car though.

Kurino stood in a deep red veil dress, golden chains and rubies glittering across her forehead, chest and waist. On top of her head, a tiara of rubies and golden topaz. She looked, every inch, the crown Princess she was.

And her dark green eyes were only on Zen who gave her a warm smile when they all stopped before the throne.

"Arman! I told you getting the contracts done was wise! In light of all that is happening, I've agreed to a small private ceremony to seal their vows, later, when things have settled down, there will be a formal one and Zen will be coronated as the Crown Prince beside Kurino…." The King said, looking then at Zen "I am…very happy about this, I've watched you my boy, since I knew you existed, and I couldn't be happier with my daughters choice. Her marriage to you will strengthen her and Bosco, I am confident you will be strong at her side." The King said firmly.

Zen bowed and the doors to the side opened, he recognized the livery of the Knights on the priests that came in.

"By tradition, Kurino will go to speak with Arman, and Zen will come and speak with me. The rest of you, please, be seated, refreshments will be brought." The King said, nodding Zen to follow one of the priests while Kurino followed the other with Arman.

They were taken to a comfortable sitting room, a deep rich wine poured into glasses by the priest and Zen could smell the spices and the age of it.

"Are you ready to become royalty Zen?" The King asked. Zen met the kings eyes squarely, it wasn't in him to show too much respect for anyone he didn't know well, and while the Priest narrowed his eyes the King smiled.

"I told my father I'm sure I'm underestimating how hard this will be, but I'm not the least bit afraid of it, I don't have any doubts, Kurino is what I want…all I want, I'll handle everything that comes with her and I won't fail." He said firmly.

The Kings smile widened a little "You will marry her today, in a few minutes, did Arman tell you what all you will be doing? Marrying a Princess is not the same as marrying a normal person in Bosco. I'm telling you now as well, she's been removed from birth control, she wasn't happy about it, but I want grandchildren, as the Queen of Bosco she's expected to have a family, so, as her husband, you're going to be fathering those children, MY Grandchildren." He said firmly and Zen held his resolved expression but inside, that news made some panic stir.

He was 24, still young, like Kurino had reminded him on the ship, he'd seen so little of the world. But he'd known his responsibilities would tie him to Bosco, he was very much unsure about what sort of father he'd be, he wasn't Cristoff, didn't have his brothers calm nature or kindness, he was a battle hardened former Gladiator, a Knight and a mage.

"I'll be the best father I can be." He said, it was the best he could offer, he just didn't know, certainly wasn't prepared, but if he and Kurino would face starting a family as soon as they were wed, well…he'd sworn to her he'd take on anything that came.

The King clapped his shoulder and stood, leveling a look at the Priest who hurried to go and open the door then scurried from the room.

"That was all I wanted to know before I consented." The King admitted. "Lets get this started."

It was a little longer before Arman and Kurino came into the room and they were led out some large doors behind the throne out onto a massive balcony. Beyond stretched Pelerno and the Grass Sea.

A priest in the Livery of the Royal house and bearing the seal of the Knights bowed to the king. Zen stood beside his father, who put a small black box in his hand and nodded to him, smiling.

Kurino was beside the King, trying not to chew her lower lip, giving Lucy a small smile before settling her eyes on Zen.

The Pirest held his hand out and Zen drew a breath, it was happening fast, he knew it would once it had begun, but he kept his eyes on Kurinos, she was what he wanted, this, all of it, he would handle for her, he'd never, not ever wanted anything to do with royalty, certainly hadn't wanted to join their ranks, but he couldn't help who his heart wanted and he didn't want to.

"Zen Pradesh, son of Arman and Ganier Pradesh, you stand before the King of Bosco and its Crown Princess, state your intentions." The Priest said. Zen moved, knelt before the King and Kurino and opened the box, pulling out the ring inside it and almost forgetting why he was there.

He knew the ring, it had belonged to his mother. "Kurino Endivosh, I ask to take you as my wife, to keep you at my side, a partner for all our lives, share my bed, bare my children. I shall honor you, protect you, keep myself only for you, do you accept?" She smiled "I accept." She replied.

The King drew a breath. "Zen Pradesh, I Altiene Devah Endivosh, King of Bosco, consent to this union, You will become Crown Prince of Bosco at my daughters side, you will keep the health and security of this Kingdom, defend it, rule it with her when she becomes Queen as its King. You will provide her with heirs, give her and this country your undying unwavering loyalty for the rest of your life. Do you accept?" He demanded and Zen bowed his head "I accept, pledge my life, my heart, all that I am to Bosco and it's Crown Princess."

The King smiled and nodded, Zen pushed the ring onto Kurinos finger and his father came up beside him and bent over it.

"I give you my son with my blessing, Kurino Endivosh, Crown Princess of Bosco, I give you his…life, to become the Crown Prince at your side and promise as your father I shall be ready with council or comfort, safety or support and give our family to the crown to stand by it and both of you and all of your children to come forever going forward." Arman had nearly cracked giving over Zens life, he felt he'd barely pulled it from a cage, barely gotten any time with him at all and already, he was handing all that his son was over to the crown, to the Princess. He loved his country, had served it loyally all of his life, but this was a huge thing to give.

"Bosco accepts the offer of Arman Pradesh and the Pradesh family, this union will be blessed by the Crown and the Kingdom." The King said.

Farron, who had barely arrived, came forward and bent over the ringed hand of Kurino, looking at the ring on her finger and smiling faintly, he glanced at Zen and spoke.

"I give you my brother, and promise as yours from this day forward my council and comfort, safety and support, my loyalty and life for the Crown and Kingdom of Bosco." He said, kissing her hand.

Cristoff was next with Lucy and Layla, he spoke softly over Kurinos hand, repeating what Farron had said then kissing Kurinos hand, Lucy did the same then stepped back as Vander came forward.

Smiling as he always did, he bent over her hand and repeated the words, kissed her hand and backed away.

Kurino reached for Zen and he took her hand and stood to face the Priest. "Knights of Bosco, you shall be sealed within the Immaculate light, that it may purify this union for all time." The Priest declared and unlike Cristoff and Lucy, who had stepped into the lacrima, this time the priests called down the light directly and it engulfed the couple as everyone stood back. Zen drew a slow breath, feeling the familiar sensation of the light coursing through him again. There was no discomfort, a slight burn where the seal on his chest was, but otherwise, it was like a warm breeze blew over him. He felt Kurino stiffen.

It had been years since she had bathed in the light, and it had no mercy for darkness of any kind within her, the burn was a searing pain through her as it sought out the things she had come to harbor over those years since her last bath within it. The seal on her chest burned as well, and she grit her teeth, refusing to cry out during this ceremony because it was an admission of the light having to purge part of her.

It was a private thing, how much the light burned, nobody ever asked, but this was her wedding, Zens hand was in hers and as the light bathed her she knew it would make him share her burden because it was unifying them.

She felt his hand tighten on hers as it happened, he gave no other sign, nobody could see them, they couldn't even see each other, but she knew he felt everything she did, the light was absolute honesty, it hid nothing, and wouldn't let Kurino hide this or keep it from the man she married.

So as a couple they endured the pain of Kurinos sins for what felt like ages but was only minutes and then the light was gone, washed out through the group like a warm breeze and Kurino could see Zen draw a steadying breath, felt his fingers lace with hers.

Attendants came and the Priest bowed "The Light bless you both Knights of the Light, Princess and Prince of Bosco. Your consummation awaits."

Zen watched Kurino take a step and waver slightly and he pulled her closer to him, held her up. The King watched with knowing eyes, so did Arman, both men knowing well that Zen had just endured the searing purge of the darkness both of them knew had plagued Kurino, that he held her up, and walked strongly with the attendants from the balcony, spoke volumes about his strength.

Tradition demanded their consummation be special, the union of future Queen was the future of the country she would rule, so, once at the chambers she had grown up in, they were taken to the bath that held steaming waters of the grass sea purified by the light.

Two attendants each stripped them of all of their clothes and walked into the water with them, washing their bodies as they faced each other and Zens eyes widened as he looked at the brand over Kurinos heart. He had seen it many times, the Cross of the Knights with the crown, but now black wings wrapped around the cross.

Kurinos eyes were similarly on the brand over Zens heart, smiling faintly at the crown that now adorned the Cross.

Bodies washed they dried and taken to the bedchamber. The Attendants took positions around the bed and Zen drew a breath as he followed Kurino onto it. He'd been watched, he wasn't shy, wasn't nervous, the presence of the attendants didn't bother him and he was perfectly fine with what he needed to do now, it was what would come that he knew he was going to struggle with some.

Kurino lay back and reached for him and Zen slid into her arms, smiling down at her. "You better make me happy." She grinned "I still haven't put a ring on you." She remined him and he narrowed his eyes, hands moving up her sides he dug a fingertip in and made her shriek with laughter.

Watching her get bathed had been enough for him, he didn't need any help from her though she pushed her body up into him urging him to move.

"You're so going to regret teasing me." He warned and her eyes widened a little but slammed closed when, without warning he thrust himself into her body.

It was so easy, he loved her, she loved him, he was becoming hers and she was his. It was all he wanted, the rest he'd deal with. He gave himself to it, the need and hunger he had for her, that had become so strong when she'd threatened it.

He'd felt the purge, that pain had been a shock but not a surprise. He knew the light would probably have work to do in her and that he would share the burden of bearing it because they were being sealed.

Their first time as husband and wife was not just about assuring he could please her, and Kurino was being plenty vocal about how well he was doing that.

When she came, and he did a few moments later, they lay panting, still trying to catch their breath and he tensed as hands slid over his shoulder, urging him to move. The old woman who met his narrowed eyes wore no expression, but was unrelenting.

"Zen." Kurino said softly, pushing at his chest and he drew a breath, he didn't like this part, his father had warned him in the car and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy had all been horrified and a little repulsed but this was because Kurino was to be Queen, and the union wasn't complete until the ring was on his finger tomorrow.

Growling he slid from Kurino and moved aside, frowning as the old woman made Kurino move and pushed a small lacrima right between her legs making her hiss her breath between her teeth.

Zen could only reach down and brush his fingers over her cheek, The woman pulled back with the lacrima and stepped back smiling faintly.

"Our Prince is virile, fertile my Princess, he will father children with ease." She bowed and placed the lacrima in a box and left, waving the attendants back and only two remained, Zen and Kurino would be watched through the night. He narrowed his eyes and felt Kurinos hand run up his arm, when he looked down she was chewing her lip looking very apologetic.

"Not your fault." He said with a sigh and laid back down beside her, pulling the blankets over them. She smiled, sliding against him and then on top of him, nipping and kissing across his chest and finally drawing a grin out of him when she ran her tongue over the crown on his chest.

He lifted his hand, lightly skimming the wings now on hers and she looked down, drawing in a breath when she saw them.

"Your wings…I need to check in with the researchers and see if they've figured that out yet." She said smiling.

He reached up and pushed a hand through her hair, fisting it at the base of her neck and pulling her down to him, kissing her hard enough she moaned and writhed on him.

"I love you." He breathed against her lips and she kissed him fiercely "I…love you too." She got out between kisses as the fires in both of them rekindled.

The two attendants sat silent, eyes veiled but the young woman looked at the man beside her and smiled faintly, nudging his leg and he smiled nodding just enough to be seen by her but not be obvious. Nobody in the palace had expected their princess to find someone like this, to hear breathy confessions of love, see the playful laughing and teasing, it was heart warming and gave hope of a bright future for their Princess and new Prince.

The family was kept at the Palace, which had surprised Lucy but Cristoff said it was all part of the process.

The following morning before Breakfast they were all brought to the same balcony they had been on the day before. Kurino in a deep green veil dress this time Zen in a black suit. He knelt in front of her again.

Arman stood beside the King and handed Kurino a thick golden band. "Princess Kurino Endivosh, my son kneels before you, if you accept him as your husband I ask you place this ring on his finger." He said. Kurino smiled, reaching for Zens hand and sliding the ring on his finger "I accept him as my husband." She said brightly. The king smiled.

"This man has been accepted and proven as a husband, as the King of Bosco, your father, I ask you my daughter, do you accept this man to rule at your side, to become a Prince of Bosco and one day a King on the throne with you?" He asked. Kurino took the band of gold from her father than and set it on Zens head, "I take Zen Pradesh to become a Prince of Bosco and rule at my side one day." She said proudly.

The King grinned. "Then stand a Prince of Bosco…my new son and Husband of my daughter."

Zen stood and the Priests at the balcony released lacrima into the air that exploded into brilliant golden flames. Above Boscan Gunships took up the salute and cannons fired into the sky.

The King grinned "That is going to drive the media insane wanting to know why the golden fire salute announcing the marriage of royalty just happened over the palace!" He guffawed and clapped Armans back, fortunately, Arman wasn't a small man and wasn't sent stumbling but his eyes widened before he smiled.

"Lets get some breakfast! I'm starving!" The King said brightly and led them from the balcony.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N heading in for possible surgery tonight so not sure when I'll be updating again, might be a few days, this weekend probably. So I wanted to give you guys a big chapter. Thank you Sassy for all of your help and input and thank you to those reviewing, you influence these chapters a lot more than you know!


	27. Chapter 27 Destiny

A/N Thank you to all who wished me well, it worked, I avoided surgery and now sit with some time off work, half a pharmacy on my desk and unlimited amounts of green tea and iced water provided by my husband. Thank you to my Beta Sassy who reads these chapters before they come out and has been giving me feedback and even contributing. Lucy, Moon, J.D. everyone, this chapter covers a lot of ground and will spell the end of an arc and the beginning of the next, don't worry, the story is still moving forward, after all, the vault awaits.(Insert dark music here)...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The media did, in fact, fly into a frenzy over the next two days until the King formally announced Kurino had been married but he was postponing the national ceremonies and coronation of the new Prince until the crisis with Pergrande was brought to an end.

Nobody released the name of who Kurino had married, there was a lot of speculation about who it was and at least half of it was right. The photos from the night Zen and Kurino had been at the Boscan restaurant in the city surfaced, many people strongly believing that the man seen with her that night, and on several other occasions over the last year had been the one to marry her, and they were right of course, but nobody in a position to know the truth confirmed or denied that and the Princess wasn't seen leaving the Palace. Her white limousine remaining on the grounds. Consulate cars came and went but nobody doubted the government and foreign advisors were busy nor did they try to interfere with those comings and goings because the possibility of war overshadowed the happy news about their Crown Princess marrying.

It made it pretty easy for Zens family to come and go and for Kurino to go with them when she felt like it.

Cristoff and Lucy chose to remain in Pelerno for a few reasons, Freed reminded them Bosco had held one of the keys, and had extensive libraries related to the use of celestial and heavenly body magic because the Grass Sea was considered a Lunar fed inland sea the peaks of the Northern mountains of Bosco separating it from Seven were the tallest on Earthland and called "The Stargate Mountains" for a reason. A lot of Celestial magic had its base in Bosco because of the Stargates, and Lucys own spirits confirmed it, there were places in that mountain range that enabled heavenly spirits to come down to Earthland, where the void between the two realms was thinner and easier to cross.

The Academe Celestine was the last remaining school that taught Celestial and light magic and it possessed the finest observatories in Earthland. It would be an excellent place to go and look deeper into Vault of 12 Keys since they had now found references in more than one text linking that vault to celestial magic.

Crux was still looking into the keys, trying to find reference to them possibly being spirit linked at one time like Freed had found a reference to back in ERA. Lucy was just about beside herself when Arman told them all of it about the Academe Celestine and its observatories. She'd not even heard of it all, she'd heard stories about the Stargate Mountain range in Bosco, but not its ties to her magic.

Looking out over the Grass Sea, glowing beautifully under the moon from the balcony off Cristoffs bedroom, she could suddenly see why the country had so many ties to the moon, to celestial and light magic. The Heart of Bosco was the Grass Sea, by day fed by the sun, by night fed by the moon, it kept the countrys weather moderate, provided it with lush crops that couldn't be raised anywhere else in Earthland, animals, plants that grew nowhere else but on the Sea.

The link was obvious. She had only to look in her husbands eyes to see the night sky in them and he was Boscan, born on the Grass Sea, as bound to the night sky as she was, as their daughter was.

She was almost giddy when they boarded a Sea skimmer boat to sail across the Grass Sea to the Stargate Mountains. It had only taken Arman a day to get them invited to the Academe Celestine and the small town of Cellesta that the School called home.

None of the airships flew to Cellesta, the town and the school preferred not to have hulking airships blocking the sky so the area around it was a no-fly zone for them, the impossible tall mountains behind the school just added to that anyway.

Zen and Kurino and the leadership of Bosco had a lot ahead of them, and Lucy wanted to support that, Bosco was now a part of her because of her Husband and daughter, but it was also because of them she was not unhappy about leaving the Capital and going to a remote part of the country to work on their job.

Freed had talked it over with Renauld and Dr. Noir himself had called back a short while later over joyed about the direction they were taking.

"I tried about a dozen times over the last year to get permission for someone from my staff or even myself personally to visit that school but they wouldn't allow a foreigner to visit it for research no matter what I offered them." He admitted.

Lucy had smiled silently, Dr. Noir didn't have the benefit of her father-in-laws connections…or her brother-in-laws for that matter, it was just staggering to think she was suddenly related to royalty through her husband.

Zens status though didn't seem to effect, at all, how his family treated him, if anything it just seemed to loosen their tongues around Kurino and bring her under their teasing crosshairs more because they knew she would only do so much now, they had the shelter of their brother being her husband. Not that Vander had ever seemed to have problems giving Kurino back talk, he wasn't even inclined to hold his tongue around the King.

She was tempted, as they had talked one night, Bickslow, Laxus and the Raijinshuu heading for Bosco so they could congratulate Zen and also offer help going forward, was on the Com and had talked Vander into agreeing to visit Magnolia when things settled down. Vander was such an incredible, insatiable flirt, he wasn't rude, wasn't cheesy about it either. They had gone out a few times over the week after the wedding while they waited for clearance from the school for their visit.

Cristoff she had watched draw women since she'd first met him, like Laxus he just attracted them, though she was happy to see the bracelet and chains on his hand in Bosco left women looking a little longingly at him but they didn't approach him. Not the case in Fiore where not only did the women not know what that piece of jewelry meant even though it was attached to his wedding band, they didn't care, affairs happened in Fiore and there were even women who preferred married men, especially tall sexy ones like Cristoff. Forbidden fruit sort of thing, Lucys dark glowers usually sent them packing, and when he was with Team Natsu, Erza usually kept watch, not that Cristoff had any interest in any of the women who approached him, or ever was flirty anymore with anyone but Lucy, like Laxus, he just damn well drew them.

She found out, going out with Vander along, that the youngest Pradesh brother had that same effect, more so somehow. He tended to lean toward always wearing black or dark colors, and, his clothes were usually close fitting, snug, which he had a legitimate reason for linked to how his magic worked, something he explained one evening to her about how moving through shadows they tended to get grabby sometimes and looser clothing could give them more to grab at and slow him down.

He was built much like all of the men of the family, not as powerfully as Cristoff, Kaleb or Zen, who all would likely stand up against Laxus, so not heavy, like Bickslow, he had a swimmers body, lithe agile, but very well defined because, she had been a little surprised to learn during her time there while pregnant, Vander trained with strong dedication. Like Bickslow, he had to work, train and take care to stay on top of his magic, a slip of his control was deadly according to everyone, on the same scale as a slip of Bickslows could be.

So he behaved like he was lazy, but the reality was the man was far from that. She'd learned he'd been an amazing top marked student through his schooling, and, had it not been for the Steel Council latching onto him at 15 when he'd been forced to enlist in the military rosters, he'd been offered training with the Sudehpah Order, had shown immense aptitude it seemed for those physical arts, instead of the two years most Boscans had with Sudehpah training Vander had gotten 4, three provided free and at the Orders private headquarters in Pelerno instead of in the home like most did. The Sudehpah order had wanted him to become one of them, offered him a place, and it was a very honored career in Bosco.

It had all been surprising to learn, his relaxed, seemingly lazy and smart ass persona hid the hard working dedicated mage he really was.

The flirt though? That was very real. Vander absolutely, and it was part of what had made him ideal to become a Sudehpah, loved sex, physical pleasure, it was how he handled stress, tension and got an escape even from his own magic. Like a lot of Boscans, he didn't care particularly about male or female, another trait that made him ideal as a Sudehpah. He tended to lean toward women though, mostly because like his brother Cristoff, he drew them like bees to honey.

Lucy could see the appeal too, tall, handsome, with an easy smile and elegant grace in how he moved born of years of physical training in gymnastics and acrobatics as well as swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, Vander was sharp, observant easy to talk to and get along with, had an immense sense of humor and his eyes, he had intense eyes, the deep red with hints of purple made them look like pools of wine and like Bickslow and all of the brothers, he had thick dark lashes framing those eyes.

Full lips that were perpetually curved in some sort of smirk or smile, a smooth resonating voice and confidence rivaling Bickslows in social settings, Vander had appeal in abundance. He also, with his observant sharp eye and ear, was incredibly, subtly charming.

He wasn't obvious with his flirting unless he was joking around and meant to be. No cheesy lines, no, he picked up on what women were looking for and found a way to make himself fit. She'd seen him do it over and over, if he wanted to have companionship, he'd get it, sometimes he worked for it, like when Bickslow, during Lucys pregnancy, had challenged Vander to take home a certain woman at an upscale dance club they were at one night that they'd seen shooting men down all evening.

It had taken Vander most of the evening, but, Bickslow had been cursing up a storm before the night was out watching the woman climb into Vanders lap at her table across the club and start kissing him, then led him from the club and…took him home, he didn't show up to collect his winnings until late the next day too, with bite marks and hickeys on his neck and chest as proof he and the woman had not just gone for coffee or something. Not that anyone thought they had after seeing how the woman had started making out with him right there at the club, but Bickslow had been grasping at straws when he'd suggested that possibility.

So, seeing that, Lucy was tempted, knowing he'd be visiting Magnolia, to hint at Cristoff about helping her set Vander up with Cana, oh her friend at home would just lose her damn mind over the youngest Pradesh, Lucy was sure of it. And she liked the idea of dangling her brother-in-law out at the Card mage, had already started telling Cana about Cristoffs younger brother, who was so very well trained in pleasure. That alone had Cana almost spilling her beer and demanding more information.

What had surprised her was Miras sudden interest, the barmaid had stopped wiping the bar down and come right over, and since Lucy was not holding Layla right then, that was odd.

"How old is he? He's the youngest right?" Mira had asked. Lucy had smiled "21, a year younger than Cristoff and yes, he'd the youngest of the family, black hair and these eyes the color of a Merlot wine. He's sweet too, in his own way, very much a Pradesh. And" She smirked eyeing Cana "he favors tight black leather." Lucy had said, and that summed him up too, Vander was a typical Pradesh brother.

Unique, sexy, charming, loyal, dedicated, hard working and fun. Like all of them were.

Cana had slapped her hand on the bar "Oh shit…I want to meet him." She'd declared and gone to find Bickslow or Cristoff, whichever of Vanders brothers she could grab first.

Mira had stayed and asked a lot more questions about Vander and Lucy had seen the barmaids mind working on something, but she lacked the typical devilish twinkle that said she wanted to play matchmaker, it had been an odd conversation.

"What's got you staring off into nothing?" warm hands closed on her hips and pulled her back into a familiar firm body. She closed her eyes, all thoughts of her own matchmaking schemes lost to Cristoffs touch, his warm lips on her temple.

"Just thinking about home. Cana is house sitting, I'm hoping our hot tub survives." She grinned and Cristoff chuckled "I'll get it professionally sanitized and personally purify it magically before we use it again." He assured her and Lucy laughed.

"Dad has Layla, he's working with Gajeel to help her learn to say "Dragon" though both are on the verge of accepting "Dagoo" as her saying it in spite of Freeds objections." He reported, stepping to her side to lean an arm on the railing of the ship while the other one slid around her and pulled her into his side better.

"I'm so happy about going to this school." She said softly, watching as the ship passed over the abundant beautiful plants and exotic flowers that made up the floating "grass" of the Grass Sea. Skimmer ships hovered about 50 feet above the surface of the Sea so they cleared the wildlife that roamed the surface and didn't disturb the plants.

"I'm amazed my father got us permission to visit, they're pretty strict about keeping non-students and teachers out and Bosco has always protected the school because it's the last remnant of the times of the Holy Wars when celestial, light and holy magics were so prominent." Cristoff said, looking out over the sea smiling. He loved being out over the Sea, the distinct scent of it, that spicy, citrus and floral scent that was so invigorating wafting up from the surface under the warm sunlight.

The trip took almost two days but Lucy had no complaints, sleeping in a hammock on the deck of a ship with Cristoff, Layla comfortably nestled on her fathers chest with his arm securing her, the warm breeze coming off the Sea and the gentle beautiful glow from the plants brought to life by the moonlight reflecting off the white ceiling of the patio area where they all slept that night, Gajeel and Levy cuddled together in a hammock, Freed snoozing away in one just past them and Arman asleep in one as well, had been an experience she had enjoyed.

Coming into the docks at Cellesta Lucy was awed by how beautiful the place was. Nestled in against the mountains that stretching up out of sight into the sky behind it, the towns biggest buildings were three stories high, the houses and shops like something from a storybook.

Beautiful blue sea stone had been used to pave the streets and there were horses peering over a white fence at them as they walked from the docks onto those blue stones.

The town was all about muted colors but there were potted plants and horses seemed to be the primary mode of transportation because she saw several here and there and people were riding them through the streets, some were even tied to rails outside businesses.

"They don't use SE vehicles or Lacrima powered ones because the glows from them deplete the view of the sky at night. You'll find that the lights throughout the town are dimmed each night a 9pm so the observatories and students in the school get the full effect of the night sky." Arman told her. Lucy was beaming, a town and school dedicated to the stars at night, she just loved it.

"These stones, see the pavement? It's gathered from the Sea, it all contains traces of stellanium. So as the regular lights dim, the streets are still light enough to walk comfortably because they start to glow from the starlight that feeds them and brightens them. The glow from the stellanium doesn't interfere with the observatories or the use of star based magic because it's literally starlight that's gathered and emitted." Cristoff told her.

Freed was bending to look more closely at the stones.

"Oh Lucy, look, that shop sells little ornaments made from the blue stone!" Levy grinned, pointing. Cristoff and Gajeel both smiled indulgently, releasing their excited mates who dashed into the store. Arman was happily pushing the stroller and took Layla over to a vendor selling ice pops to get her one while they waited.

Cristoff watched him smiling, his father was a very happy Grandfather. His eyes narrowed a little, he and Lucy were going to make him happier soon too, the full moon was just 2 days away, they would go through it while they were in Cellesta. He'd already told his father he would get Layla to himself for three nights, which hadn't bothered Arman in the least.

Lucy would be ready too, he could damn well smell it, and glanced at Gajeel, who was looking toward the shop their mates had gone into, crimson eyes narrowed a little, looking predatory, a quirk to the mans mouth that was probably similar to the smirk on his own face.

"You smell it..right? You and Levy…" He trailed off "I can check her if you'd like, to be sure…"

Gajeel smiled a little more "No need, I know…she and Bunny have always cycled close, lots of the women at Fairy Tail seem to, it's weird how they all get to where they do that…: He chuckled quietly.

"So you and Levy are going to…" Gajeel nodded at the incomplete question.

"Oh hell yeah…my dragons been losing its damn shit being around Layla, you weren't kidding about baby fever." He chuckled

Cristoff smiled and Gajeel looked at him then.

"You and Bunny? You planning more?" He asked and Cristoff nodded "happens to coincide with the full moon…like Layla did." Cristoff smirked but then grew serious "Lucy doesn't want to wait anymore either…we lost Laylas brother and Lucy doesn't want Layla to be an only child for long…she wasn't happy being one."

"You're planning to have more children?" Freed asked curiously, unable to help overhearing the two Dragon Slayers.

"Yeah, we both want a big family, and were going to wait until Layla was over a year but Lucy decided a little while ago she didn't want to wait, so…we're trying for more." Cristoff said.

Freed looked at Gajeel who rolled his eyes "Yes, Levy and I are planning to have kids too, decided we weren't going to wait anymore. Hell when we get back we're gonna start looking at houses, the apartments great but only two bedrooms, with Lily and kids we're gonna need more." He said and Freed smiled.

"That's wonderful news, really. Laxus and Erza have been discussing having children too." Freed said brightly. He'd walked in on the couple one morning, a frequent visitor at Laxus' house he'd come into the kitchen and they had been discussing children…well…sort of.

Erza had actually had Laxus backed against the counter by the stove "I'm your mate, I know your instincts are telling you the same thing the dragon magics been telling me, as my mate I demand you impregnate me." She'd growled up at Laxus who'd bared his teeth at her.

"I told you I wanted to wait, Gramps wants to retire this year now how the hell am I going to handle taking over the guild while we're juggling babies?" He'd shot back.

"I'll be helping you Laxus, and you've already seen how much the guild loves helping with Layla, our babies would be no different! Really there's no excuse I'll accept anymore, I've had Wendy make me a chart, in 13 days I'll be ovulating, we should begin more vigorous sex then…I could have just enticed you and said nothing, but I am giving you this chance to be a willing participant in this." She said.

Laxus had frowned "Willing?! I kind of HAVE to be Erza, you can't exactly make a baby without my participation." Laxus had snorted.

"I realize that, which is why we're talking about this, I don't want you leaving on any missions or being unavailable when I'm at my prime for conception." She told him. "Plus, I have a diet we'll be switching to, and new exercise schedule for you during the week I intend to keep you close to home." She told him smiling.

Laxus had rolled his eyes "Seriously? You aren't fucking with my work outs Erza, I've spent years perfecting the things I do and there's not a damn thing I want to change….and I am NOT eating some of these things…I hate lentils and I'm not giving up my damn coffee." He said looking at the lists she'd handed him.

"Freed! Oh good a voice of reason, You agree Laxus and I should start having children right?" Erza had smiled finally noticing Freed standing by the entry to the kitchen.

Freed had gaped at her, immediately feeling the danger emanating from his leader but also from his mate in almost equal amounts.

"I…uh…forgive me…I just realized I forgot something at home." He'd stammered and fled, carefully avoiding being alone with Laxus and Erza again until he'd left on this mission.

"Really? I thought the Bug zapper wanted to wait a while." Gajeel said.

"Yes well, Erza has been discussing changing that plan with him." Freed said.

"In other words, she's gonna tie sparky to the bed and fuck him till she gets knocked up cuz she's done waiting." Gajeel snorted.

Freed blushed "I…uh..you know I think I'd like one of those book lamps…"He said, turning and going into the shop Lucy and Levy had gone into hastily.

Cristoff and Gajeel both laughed as the door closed behind the flustered rune mage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen was smiling faintly, the King stood, leaning over the large table in the meeting room, eyes carefully going over the plans laid out on it. Plans Zen had come up with, outlining how to send Romell into chaos and provide access to both the King of Pergrande and the Senate that supported him at the same time.

"So all we need then, is a way to actually kill them, because capturing or injuring them won't serve, they've killed too many of our people, and are too much of a threat to Bosco to leave breathing at this point." The King said.

Zen nodded "It's the only thing I don't quite have worked out, I could get into either the palace or the senate house, but I can only kill so fast, there are wards, protections in place…as much as I would prefer my own blades end that king and his damn senate, I'd be swarmed by the protections in place after the first kill. I'd get the king first, but then I'd have to retreat, and the protections are spells linked so they curse and mark a killer or someone with intent to kill, I'd be hunted by things I'm not…entirely…sure I could overpower or outrun. Noise, prolonged screams, even an excessive amount of blood spilling triggers the damn things." He sighed.

He knew about how Romell was protected, he'd grown up there, heard the people talk, listened to the trainers, made mental notes for years. He hadn't missed the Kings bragging either, little had escaped his hearing, he'd hone in on senators when he spotted them, and always listened carefully when the King came to the coliseum.

At first it had been a survival thing, senators often had a taste for Gladiators, and Zen was "pretty" with his long hair and good looks, the fact he was Boscan had always branded him a target. So he'd learned to listen, so he could prepare for when the trainers might come to try and restrain him, get him in enough chains to hold him down to provide entertainment to the grinning revolting men who led Pergrande. Most didn't prefer women, would just use them for basic pleasure and reproduction, menial labor, their lust they carried for men because men were superior in their eyes, and fucking a Gladiator was something every damn one of them seriously lusted after, especially one that won a lot, that came fresh from the slaughter in the ring covered in the blood of fallen competitors.

So Zen listened, and learned, and planning the downfall of the senate and the King had been something that had always made him feel better as he lay in his cage, especially after he'd had to fight off an effort to collect him for entertainment.

They would come and stare while he was washed down after a fight, he'd stand silent, letting his hair fall over his face, head down while the women scrubbed down his body, removing the blood and gore from his skin, checking him carefully for injuries.

One had tried to come and join in bathing him too, he'd allowed it because the man was chattering excitedly to the two other senators about the Senate house and the new security protections installed.

"We have four of the larger veteran class Berserkers caged, the control lacrima for their collars is fitted in the center of the house now out of sight, so if somebody…dear Gods…" He'd stopped a moment, taking one of the soap lathered cloths from one of the women and gently starting to clean the blood from Zens broad chest. Zen had heard his breath hitch, his heart speed up, saw the damn tent in the mans pants but kept still, eyes down and vacant.

"I…I won't hurt you…Gods you're a work of art…if I could just…" His hand had strayed low on Zens abdomen and started to follow the dip of the V downward, licking his lips, Zens growl had been low, soft, but deadly and the man had stilled instantly, moving his hand hastily over Zens hip instead.

"I would be gentle you know…I would never dream of leaving a mark on something a beautiful as you." The man had whispered.

"so if someone what, Ordis, too into all that sexy muscle to talk anymore?" One of the other senators had called. "Ordis" had smiled "Maybe I am a little, he's been my favorite for a while…Bertana won't sell him to me. But as I was saying, if someone tried to come in the first bit of blood spilt would trigger the cages to open and the Berserks are trained and controlled to kill anything that doesn't have the Senatorial band on their wrist, 4 veteran Berserks, you can imagine how fast they'd end an intruder." He'd chuckled, slowly moving around Zen, transfixed by him, others had acted the same way, some got all romantic like Ordis, others tried threats of worse treatment, anything they thought might get Zen to comply.

Word had spread quickly he couldn't be taken against his will anymore without deaths being involved, usually of the first person who tried in some way to abuse him beyond the beatings he was accustomed to.

So the senators had taken to voyeurism with Zen, watching him being washed after battles and loitering on the elevated walkways above the cages to watch when he was given a woman. Few were bold enough to try touching him, like Ordis had, one had paid with his life for ignoring Zens first growled warning not to touch him below the waist while he was chained up in the wash area.

Zen had endured heavy punishment, but his owner had managed to keep his head on his shoulders.

All of that had given him the knowledge he was using now though, they just needed a silent death to visit on the senate house and palace, something that could kill without bloodshed or prolonged noise.

Shouting, occasional screams wouldn't trigger protections, the senators yelled at each other and occasionally fought in the senate house, and the king was fond of torturing his concubines and slaves.

"I have a few ideas…organize this Zen…we'll try it before we move toward larger scale efforts, leave the killing blows…to me." The king smiled and Zen nodded.

"Yes Sire, I'll start gathering the people I'll need immediately." He bowed his head and the King clapped his shoulder "I'm not "sire" to you anymore Zen, I'm your father in-law, call me Altiene, or just Al, it's what your father and all of my friends call me." He said.

Zen smiled "Al huh?"

"That's right, I'll pull in some resources I have to see about the silent deaths you're needing for your plan. We have agents who can deliver them, I just need to check and see which ones can do so through a building with multiple targets." The King said and Zen nodded, leaving the king and heading to find Kurino, he was going to need to talk with her about his plan, and who he was going to need for it.

As he walked through the palace there were smiles, bows, murmurs of "Your highness" and "My Prince" things he was decidedly not used to hearing but knew he'd need to get that way.

He was able to figure out the palace pretty quickly though, no small thing, it was massive. He was a little awed by the quarters he had with Kurino now too, the garden she'd taken him to when she had brought him to the palace the first time was now theirs, they had chambers just off of it.

It was odd, he'd semi-hated nobility his entire life, yet he had fallen in love with and married a Princess. He didn't care she was a Princess, she could have been anything and Zen was pretty sure he would have fallen for her, Kurino just…fit him. To think though that a little over a year ago he had been laying in a cage in Romell.

She would be outside in the garden this time of day, she'd been trying to rebuild her staff, and had been after him to hire his own. He'd started, and smirked slightly, glancing to one side as Vander slid out of the shadows to walk alongside him.

Best decision he'd made so far aside from deciding to be out at that damn tree every day to meet Kurino, and one his father had been delighted with, was hiring Vander on as his chief of security and personal guard. His brother didn't look entirely comfortable in the palace livery, but he was wearing his usual black pants, boots and a dark maroon shirt under the marron and gold tabard that he was currently picking at with a faint look of disgust.

"You don't have to wear it, I know Kurinos guard said you did but you know I don't give a shit." Zen told him and Vander grinned, yanking the offensive thing off and tossing it into a garbage can as they came to the stairs that led up to the gardens.

"So you heard." Zen said and Vander nodded, of course he had, he'd been in the room with Zen and the King, he wasn't supposed to be of course but he and Zen had already agreed Vander would stick with him through meetings and such.

Vander understood the workings of the government better than Zen did, and gave him a deadpan, honest viewpoint on things he was learning was hard to come by at the Palace where people just seemed to hate saying no or offering negative views or confirming or denying anything in a solid way.

"Yep, so we're going ahead with your plan, which is a damn good plan in my opinion and now we need to gather the people we'll need to see it through. You're going to take down the coliseum or the lab?" He asked, Zen smiled darkly "The Coliseum, I'm sending Kaleb and White Sea in to take out the Labs." He said.

As they came out into the Gardens he saw Kurino laying on her back on one of the benches by a fountain rubbing her eyes and glanced at Vander who smirked. "Yeah, think I'll go call Kaleb and tell him we got the go ahead for your plan and what piece he's getting of the pie." Vander said, veering off from Zen and heading to a set of doors that led into the office area of he and Kurinos quarters.

Zen slid under Kurinos head, smiling faintly when she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt.

"Having a rough day?" He chuckled. "I miss my people." She replied softly.

The process of replacing her guard had been relatively painless, she'd spoken to General Falia who was now in charge of the rosters for the Knights and handed it over to Vander, who had interviewed and tested the men recommended and then she'd just accepted all of Vanders suggestions, trusting her brother in-law to make good choices for her, and considering the guards were rarely in her way but always there whenever she called for one, the choices were working.

It was her personal staff she was struggling with, Handmaids, she was supposed to have two, she needed at least that many, and an aid and then the press assistant who handled the press. Zen got his hands under her and pulled her up against him better and smiled down at her. "You're taking too much on all at once. Did you find the Handmaids?" He asked and she nodded, nodding behind them and he looked and saw two young women in the pale gray and white outfits Kurinos Handmaids always wore.

"So you need an aid, because we're using the security we have in place, the palace press assistant and I don't care what you say I am not hiring somebody to dress me, I'll handle that myself. For now though, you're done today. Your father approved my plan and after I make a couple of calls, we're going to soak in the bath and you're going to relax." He said firmly. She shook her head "No, I have 4 prospects to interview for an aid…" She said and he slid a hand to her face caught her and kissed her, she drew a breath then relaxed in his arms, finally putting one of hers around his neck while the other went around his body.

"I'll get you an aid, I need to talk to Farron anyway, he can send over someone from the consulate who would probably just love to work at the palace that would be good for the job, all these interviews are doing is driving you crazy." He growled.

She smiled at him. "I really can handle it…" She said and he kissed her quiet again, winking at her when he pulled back and pushing magic into the lacrima he'd just pulled out.

Farron looked up smiling. "Little brother, did you get a yes?" He asked and Zen grinned "I did, so get started on your part but first, pick out someone who'd like to be a personal aid for my wife and send them over would you? Interviewing people is driving her nuts." He said and Farron chuckled.

"I can think of several of our interns here who would give up an arm for a chance at a position like that. I'll look over their resumes, interview them and send over the best one, spare our Princess some grief. And I'll handle the transport arrangements….My Prince." He grinned and Zen rolled his eyes "Don't push it Farron. Just get the transportation details handled, let me know the time line." Zen said and snapped the com off to cut that line before activating it again.

"Big Bro! Hey, they announced we're coming into port in an hour here, you meeting us or what?" Bickslow asked.

Zen smiled shaking his head. "Nope, Kurino and I will see you at the house though. Gotta wrap some stuff up then we'll see you guys there for dinner tonight." He replied. "I'm putting you and the others to work, the whole team came right?" He asked.

Bickslow frowned slightly but nodded. "Yeah man, whole team, what's up?"

Zen shook his head again "I'll tell you tonight, see you soon Bix."

Everything picked up from that point. Vander was pulled into a meeting with the King himself that Zen was pretty sure was related to him being put in place as Zens chief of security, and by default, Kurinos as well.

The plan would take place over the span of 6 hours tops, if they hadn't completed everything in that window, they left anyway. Because it would take that long for the Berserks to be set up so they could be released into a city as busy and crowded as Romell, for the collars, rituals that would have to be done to prepare the vile things.

Destroying the labs, Kaleb and White Seas portion of the job, would prevent more Berserks from being created.

The Raijinshuu, in particular Cobra, would handle the Berserker holding facilities north of the city so that even if they got the things out, they wouldn't be healthy and would hopefully all die off.

Zen, with Laxus and Gajeel, were going to take down the Coliseums and while all of this was happening, King Altiene assured him he had the death of King Karadin and the senators covered.

It would all flow together. The king would go down first, the time was already designated for when he had to die, then the Labs, Berserker facility and Coliseum would be attacked, the Knights would destroy the slave market at the same time the Coliseum and other facilities went down.

The senators were cowards, they would flee to the protected Senate house under the excuse of having to form plans of action and while they were locked into the senate house, King Altienes operative would see to their elimination.

Chaos would be their cover and shield as military would come in from the bunkers.

6 Hours was their total clock. Cloaked airships would be hovering, everyone would have teleportation lacrimas to use to get back to them no matter where they were when that 6 hour mark came.

Kurino stood in her armor, looking out from the deck of Galasfriel, the brand new ship belonged to her and Zen, named after the last Archangel mage that had died over 800 years ago, the huge ship was luxurious, but it was also fast and heavily armed, with stealth abilities provided by reflector lacrima.

The Galasfriel and the Aisipal along with three more gunships would fly into Pergrande not far behind the Pergrandian ship they had taken in Minstrel.

Renamed the Judas, the former Pergrandian ship had been refitted and updated. Uniforms taken from the Pergrandian crewmen taken with the ship had been duplicated and everyone on all of the ships would wear them including the strike teams.

The uniforms would create confusion, make everything more chaotic. The Black wings on the shoulder of each uniform would be the marker letting them know their own, from the enemy.

Zen looked across to the Galasfriel, seeing Kurino from his place aboard the Judas. The Judas would take them all the way into Romell, it would be the ship that would serve as the central jump and return point for the strike teams hitting Romells Coliseum, slave market, and labs while the Aisipal would carry Cobra and his team to the Berserker facility where they would be dropping barrels of an explosive poison Cobra was very excited about getting the chance to use.

It was difficult, she wasn't happy about being separated from him, but he had to lead the inner city strike teams because he knew how the city worked better than anyone did. Kurino and the other ships would be providing cover fire for their escape if it was needed as well as emergency extractions if they were needed too.

As the ships took to the air and cleared Pelerno, opening up into full speed, Zen went below deck to rest.

Since they were not pleasure cruises or regulated ships required not to fly too fast for safety reasons, they ate up the distance between Bosco and Pergrande in just a few days, slowing to normal speed as soon as the Judas triggered a border beacon, they had known it was possible Pergrande had detectors in place to warn of enemy airships passing over the border. So they hadn't removed the propulsion systems or communication systems in the ship placed there by Pergrande, they had just created another set of systems for them to use and would let the Pergrandian ones run under careful watch.

So, while the detection system swept over the Judas, the Boscan ships flew close over the top of it, crossing the border using the Judas as a shield of sorts, hence the ships name.

The Judas flew low while the Boscan ships remained high above, beyond the reach of most detection spells. Most of the day was spent getting deep into Pergrande to reach the capital. Once they'd gotten close the Judas dropped down just outside the city and the Knights left it. The Slave markets were on the south end of the city. Once the knights were off they flew over the city, stealth reflectors didn't work here but the Pergrandian ID and markings on the ship sure did. People actually cheered for it as it flew in.

Halting near the coliseums Zen watched the coms going off, various departments of the city trying to contact the ship. He smirked, already in his black armor he strode from the bridge to the deck so the teleportation mage from White Sea could take them to the streets below as the clock started ticking.

The ID of whoever the King had sent to handle the silent killings had been kept from everyone, all they knew was that someone in the initial strike teams that were going down was going to be that person. As he glanced around at Laxus, and Gajeel, Cristoff and Vander he drew a breath.

"Full circle, except this time we're here to make sure what happened to me, what's happened to thousands taken by this regime, never happens again." He said quietly.

Farron was with Kalebs team, and would be awaiting the signal to start their assault on the Labs. Cobras explosive poisons would be put to heavy use there. The explosions would destroy and kill, the poisons would assure anyone who went in trying to salvage anything would die for their efforts. Hundreds were going to die, but Pergrande had taken, tortured, killed tens of thousands through those labs and everyone knew the people within would prefer death to what was being done to them there.

Drawing another breath, Zen nodded and the mage taking them down cast his spell.

The signal went out in less than 30 minutes and Zen, standing over dead trainers who had tried to bar their entrance to the Coliseum, didn't have time to revel in the knowledge that somewhere, right then, the King of Pergrande was dead. King Karadin had been successfully killed by whoever King Altiene had sent.

Moving swiftly Zen saw Laxus, Cristoff and Gajeel, smiling grimly, tearing their way through the barriers until, like Zen, they were ready to head inside the pits.

Bertana had owned hundreds of Gladiators through his life, had served on the Senate and once retired taken a real liking to keeping a stable of great fighters.

The loss of the Dark Eagle had taken a heavy toll on his position as an owner, he still held the same area for the cages of his fighters, but his Gladiators rarely fought before the king or for special events anymore, they weren't poor fighters, they just lacked the attraction the undefeated Dark Eagle had.

Senators that used to line his pockets with a lot of jewel just to be able to watch the Eagle get washed down after his battles or observe him while he had a woman, had little interest in doing so with his other fighters. He missed the notoriety owning that man had given him.

When he looked up from the training pit at the noise of screams and a painfully bright flare of light, his eyes widened as he watched familiar black wings cut down his oldest trainers, the pit guards and handlers.

Betranas Gladiators dropped to their knees as those wings folded in and the tall figure in black armor, with the eyeless helmet in the shape of an Eagles head walked toward Bertana.

He didn't even scream, somehow he'd known when he'd bought this man that the Dark Eagle would be his end one day. He'd always sort of gotten weird sick thrill out of that idea. So when the Eagle pulled his visor up so Bertana could see those gorgeous amethyst eyes he'd honestly been half in love with for years he just smiled.

"I somehow knew you would be back like this." He admitted quietly.

"Like this?" The Eagle asked, pulling off the helmet and Bertanas eyes widened. Resting around the mans forehead was a crown. There was no mistaking it. Bertana smiled wider "You…it was you who married the Princess Kurino of Bosco a month ago…" He laughed, unable to help himself when the Eagle nodded.

It was poetic and perfect, the king of Gladiators would one day be a true King of a powerful nation.

"I'm ending the Pergrande that held me here." The Eagle told him and Bertana nodded.

"Of course you are, if anyone could…it would be you." He shrugged.

"I am also ending you." The Eagle told him and Bertana smiled at him again.

"I always knew you would one day." He admitted, a moment later the gladiators on their knees cheered as Bertanas head feel to the ground before his body.

"You're free, leave this place, never come back." He snarled to the gladiators, walking past Bertanas corpse, his wings carrying him up to a walkway to shatter a door and screams heralded his entrance to the guarded area where they kept the controls for all of the cages in this section.

Gajeel, Cristoff and Laxus met him a little over an hour later and they repeated their work in the smaller coliseum as hundreds of Gladiators rushed from the main one and fires started burning there, set by Zen and Laxus.

Another hour and the second coliseum was down. Zen stood by Cristoff and Laxus, Gajeel coming closer as he pulled out his com. The second light was lit, the operative sent by the king had finished off the palace and was waiting for the senate house to fill.

The city was already bathed in screaming as more than a thousand gladiators and slaves had flooded the streets and were likely taking their revenge on the city that had held them for so long.

It wasn't something they could prevent, Romells citizens didn't all deserve this, but they had all been complacent about it just by living here. Yes innocents would die today, it was inevitable, but the changes being forced were worth the losses.

"Next phase." Zen said into the com. High above the Boscan Gunships started firing down on the city. Their targets were empty buildings, the now ablaze, slave markets, labs and berserker facilities. Honestly, nowhere too close to where the majority of the populace was, but the people didn't know that, panic and chaos ruled now, it was a full and horrible attack as far as anyone knew, and there were gladiators, escaping slaves, canon fire from the Gunships started leveling the coliseums too and Zen and the others pressed their teleportation lacrimas just shy of 4 hours into the operation.

From the Judas they could better see what was happening in the city far below, Pergrande had two other stolen airships it seemed and one was currently being decimated by the Galasfriel and the Aisipal while the other was trying to reach the Judas but the Judas and the gunships high above the city were blasting apart with their superior canons.

Dark shapes took to the sky and Zen narrowed his eyes "Winged Berserks, prepare to be boarded." He shouted and Laxus smirked "Oh I don't think so…" He chuckled, lightning crackling around him as he stepped forward.

It turned out the winged Berserks were in fat pretty tough, because Laxus hit each one several times before it went down, but a winged Berserk didn't stand much chance against a Lightning Dragon Slayer, or the precise deck guns on the front of the Judas.

Security was always an issue, didn't matter where or what was needed to be protected, it seemed people struggled with security. Vander had encountered more creative approaches to protecting people, places and things than most in the line of work he did and sometimes he was impressed, sometimes amused, sometimes confused, this time…a little disappointed.

The wards had been interesting, the rune traps fun to avoid, his magic activated in his eyes though got him around those, and when travelling through shadows, they didn't reach him, or he didn't reach the rune traps, something like that.

Pergrande made such a big deal about how tough they were. Their King was a pompous ass that belittled the Boscan way of life and really, the ruling family couldn't have cared less about his opinion, until he threatened them, shot down and claimed a Boscan airship, the Boscan people seethed in fury. It had been bad enough they had refused to allow a decent investigation of the Boscan embassy in Pergrande after the attack on it that had claimed Ganier, his fathers wife, and their 1 year old son Zen.

Then Zen had been recovered, and Lucy had been attacked by an assassin meant to kill Zen and all of his family. Pergrande had discovered the hornets' nest they had kicked.

The first stings were an end to all trade agreements with countries that relied on the Boscan airship fleet for their own trade. Then Minstrel had cancelled all study visas and unceremoniously dropped all the Pergrandian noble born youths who had been sent to schools at prestigious Minstrellan academies and universities onto a cargo vessel and shipped them back to Pergrande.

Then ground trade routes through iceburg were shut down and when Bellum wouldn't toe the line, all trade going in and out of Bellum to anywhere but Pergrande was ended, Iceburg and Desierto terminating their trade route agreements and Desierto suddenly no longer bothering to control pirates that attacked trade ships with Bellum flags.

Then, bad things started happening to the slave markets, cages dissolving releasing the slaves, poisons seeping into the cups of slave traders a fire almost destroyed the smaller gladiator coliseum in Romell.

The man who had been living in Bosco, who traded information about the airships propulsion systems for a title and land in Pergrande, suddenly turned up dead and the King had come down hard on everyone and everything he could. Shaking his fist at the world until finally, today, Bosco shook theirs back, via Vander.

When the King had pulled him aside to discuss this task with him Vander had been shocked to learn he knew the extent of his abilities, that he could do some specific things.

"Your father was pulling hard to get you out of this work, and I'm letting you out, I know you'll do very well protecting our family, and I do understand your fathers reasons for wanting no more blood hunt jobs for you, this will be the last one…you know how much it means and I can't imagine anyone fitting this job, being more…perfect for it." He had said.

Pergrande had tried to create versions of what Vander had been born as. Shadowquip magic wasn't something that could be taught or learned, the ability to master shadows of the voids and shape them, use them, bend them to ones will, came when a human soul was exposed to the void and it was strong enough to not be destroyed by it.

His clan had produced many children born with the magic he had, only about 1 in every 50 survived their first two years, some that did became dark mages, swayed by the seductive calls of the evil things that dwelled in the shadows and all of the power they promised. Those were usually killed by the clan by the time they were 15.

But the Clan he had been born to had been wiped out when he was less than a year old. His mother, fatally injured in the battle, with only minutes before she was found by the enemies hunting her, had tied him onto the saddle of a grass runner and sent it out over the Grass Sea.

It had run to the edge of the sea, along the south eastern shores and had been found by mages from White Sea. The guild leader then, Grinlow, had contacted Arman Pradesh because he'd seen the type of magic Vander possessed. Arman had wasted no time at all, adopting Vander within hours of his arrival at the city of White Sea named after the guild it had been built around.

From what Vander knew, he was the only Shadowquip known at the moment, it didn't trouble him much, he was comfortable with his magic. He did find it interesting though how Pergrande had been trying to create artificial versions of what he was, mutating shadow mages.

He wasn't a shadow mage…exactly, he was a shadowquip, he could equip shadows, mold them into weapons, clothing, armor, metals or fabrics, He could pull the darkness from the void and make it serve him. He could tear shadows out of things and bend them to his will or destroy them.

There were specialists in every field of magic, and he was specialized in shadow magic, with a rare born specialty that could not be taught or learned.

He had encountered those lacrima enhanced artificial attempts at Shadowquips, the assassin sent for Zen had been one and now two others lay dead behind him a few floors down.

A basic shadow mage couldn't do what he could, they skirted the shadows, used them for attacks, could push them through spells, but they couldn't manipulate them like Vander could, couldn't delve as deep into the void, stay as long safely or use shadows like he could. They also couldn't use the things that lived in the void, Vander could.

When he'd appeared before the King, waiting until the man had finished with his concubines and gone to the bath to clean up, the man had started to sneer but Vander had met his eyes and channeled his magic. Let hungry shadows flow from his eyes into the kings.

There was never a doubt of what they would do once given a human being to consume that could not defend itself against them. Shadows from the voids were silent, and the King made no sounds as they took him, consumed him, he sank to his knees wide eyed and staring up into Vanders faintly glowing red eyes.

This was, by far, the darkest of Vanders abilities, sending shadows into people to kill them. Usually he just sent them away, kept them at bay, brushed them aside like venomous insects, but he was capable of this. The void shadows were not souls, they were not ghosts, they were living darkness and malice, and it was fitting that the King of Pergrande should meet his end with them. For all of his posturing, all of the warped and twisted things he and his family had brought to Earthland, it would be the darkness he seemed to so embrace that took him.

No mercy, the agony Vander was certain was beyond imagining, he knew the void, he was a light within it as a Shadowquip, a predator that used the worst predators to do his biding sometimes, uniquely made to wield the magic he had.

He met the kings eyes "For Bosco and my brother Zen…you die like this." He said quietly and saw realization flicker across the mans eyes. "For all of Earthland…all of your house and government will die like this." Vander added, and his magic flared and shadows whipped outward from him, shooting away in swift hungry hunts for any human being they could find. They would consume and then return to the void, unable to stay in the lands of light without a Shadowquip to bring them there and keep them stable.

While he had stolen his way in, he walked out, letting shadows fly from him whenever any living human being came into view or the shadows he held sensed them, and they eagerly waited at his fingertips, hungrily seeking, watching for anything, knowing he would release them to hunt.

No magic known aside from the Immaculate light wielded by some of the knights of Bosco could stand up to them, weapons couldn't touch them, fire, ice, water passed through them. Elements didn't effect beings of the voids.

Once they tore into a human being they couldn't escape the husk they left until light hit it sending them back to the shadows. And it was the middle of the night, the sun was still hours away from giving anyone within the palace a ray of hope if the shadows sensed them.

Vander was surprised he'd been given this job, his father didn't want him on any more of these blood hunts and had the influence to assure that normally, but Bosco teetered on the edge of war with Pergrande, and to spare its people, to even spare the people of Pergrande who were not part of what the King and his house had been doing, the King of Bosco himself had given Vander these orders.

There was no mistaking the royal seal on the envelope. He was grateful, his father meant to see him retire from this work, it took a toll on him, his brother Bickslow had warned Arman a few times not too long ago about it, how these blood hunt missions from the Steel Council were eating at Vanders soul, causing injury. It had been because of that his father had him on a leave of absence and he'd gone with Zen and the Princess on their diplomatic mission.

Every day since they had learned Zen was alive, what Pergrande had done to him, had taken shape leading to this mission, it had been inevitable. Pergrandes king had simply become too vile to let live, his government a blight on Earthland that had to be eliminated with him.

The nightmares Vander dealt with would agree with Bickslows word. And Vander wouldn't miss this sort of work if he was really honest with himself, but he was still grateful it had been him who had been given this honor, it was fitting a Pradesh would watch life leave the King of Pergrande, would send death to every living soul in the palace and then visit the senate when it had its emergency meeting a few hours after the Kings death was discovered.

Nobody saw how that death came, just what it left behind.

Vander doubted this action would harm him much, it felt too right, too just. He knew others were taking down the coliseums, the remaining slave markets, and with their leadership wiped out, Pergrande would be plunged into chaos for a while, but it was for the best.

He waited, lingering within the Senate house while the senators assembled. Death in the shadows as angry men started yelling and bickering about what they would do, what was happening, the attacks on the coliseums, the attacks on the slave market, they knew they were mages from Bosco, they had to be, no, nobody had seen any livery or marks on anyone indicating that yet, but it was shouted that they needed to capture a mage, get information, hunt the attackers down even though nobody knew who they were or even really exactly where they were from one minute to the next.

Once the last senator was in the senate house, nearly 160 men, the chairman started to call the meeting to order and Vander cast shadows over the lights, released the hunters that were waiting, begging him to let them into the land of the living to feast.

The men dropped silent, some merely staring, sitting in their chairs, the shadows allowed no real movement while they worked. Vander had to take care in how he throttled them through, only certain kinds could go, small, hungry ones that wouldn't be able to move from their first victim.

It was too dangerous to use this ability anywhere that people he didn't want dead might be, but inside the sealed senate house, there was nobody that he needed to protect from the hunters that answered his invitation.

When the last senator could no longer draw breath Vander slid from the senate house outside.

Once complete silence ruled, Vander dropped back into the shadows and left the area, never once seen by anyone who lived long after, heading to find the main group and confirm the kills so they could withdraw before any of the main forces of Pergrande started to truly come to bear.

Vander sighed as he moved, nobody knows he can do this, except the Steel Council and of course the King, the magic channeling through his eyes can cause shadows to form inside of people, and he's done that too, had swords, lances, spears, just form inside of people and tear them apart as they did. That his family knows he can do, his father saw him do it protecting him once on one of his diplomatic missions.

Vander was the ultimate body guard. He was beyond pleased he'd be doing that work with his brother moving forward. At one time he'd really wanted to become a Sudehpah, he had a talent for the physical arts, was well suited for the work too, but his training had been cut off by him coming of age for military assignment and the Steel Council had dug right into him, activated him for service immediately after he turned 15 so he'd had to leave the schooling at the Sudehpah Orders headquarters.

Blood Hunters were the deadliest agents of the Steel Council, and Vander had been one for two years now. He'd met a couple of other Blood Hunters, one that was in his 40s, who had been at it for nearly 20 years. He couldn't imagine that, not in his wildest nightmares. The fact the Steel Council shield tattooed on the back of his right shoulder bore the blood line around it marked him forever as what he'd become, but he wouldn't remain one.

From this point forward, he thought as he pulled the lacrima from his belt and pressed magic into it to trigger his teleportation back to the Judas, he was done with Blood Hunts.

Zen saw Vander return to the ship minutes after the third light on his com lit signaling the senate was dead and it didn't take a lot of thought to figure out who had been the silent death the King had promised he'd arranged.

Meeting his younger brothers eyes he could see the same detachment he himself struggled with, born of too much blood on his hands.

It wouldn't happen again if Zen could prevent it though, Vander wouldn't have to repeat what he'd just done any more than Zen would be returning to the coliseum. Now, he could make sure of that, the crown on his head gave him that power.

The Judas gained altitude swiftly and the last Pergrandian airship that tried to engage them was taken out by the Aisipal and sent crashing down to the ground as the ships pushed up into the clouds and moved to their full speeds toward Bosco.


	28. Chapter 28 Noir

A/N I know I know, OMG. All I can say is Kidney Stones are zero fun and anti-conducive to creativity. I really struggled with this one so I hope everyone enjoys...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Time skip over 5 years later)

"Mrs. Pradesh! So good to see you again! Dr. Noir is waiting for you, please come with me." The strange man had always been friendly and easy to work with, and he struck up a pleasant conversation with Lucy, asking about the children, Cristoff, and if she'd been back to Cellesta since her trip a few years ago.

"I haven't had the time or opportunity I'm afraid, I really want to though, we're hoping to go this spring, the Dean wants to evaluate all of our children to possibly extend the same offer he made to Layla a few years back." She replied smiling as she walked with Renauld from the Hotel lobby.

She was coming to bind at least two of the 12 Kingdom keys. Research help from Cellesta had uncovered they were their own branch of Zodiac, twelve animals related to the elements of time and life. Loke had reported the Spirit King himself was taking an interest in this now, the 12 animals had vanished from the celestial realms, they were not stars unto themselves they were the Sheng Xiao, based on a 12 year cycle and were calculated by the lunar calendar.

"It has to be linked to your bond with your mate Lucy, you two mating created a union of star and moon, you possess, through your mate, the ability to unify and use both the stars and the heavenly bodies." The Dean had told her.

"The spirits are related to the four seasons and represent elements. Spring spirits are wood, their western Zodiac companions would be Aquarius, Pisces and Aries, they are the Tiger, Rabbit and Dragon.

Summer is fire, Taurus, Gemini and Cancer pair to the Snake, Horse and Goat.

Autumn is metal, Leo Virgo and Libra join the Rooster, Dog and Monkey then Winter is water, Scorpio, Sagittarius and Capricorn work with the Pig Rat and Ox. All together the two Zodiacs combine life and time to the elements and all of creation. No mage in thousands of years has held any of these keys Lucy…be careful." He had told her.

So though the professor had been relentlessly trying to convince her to activate more keys, she had been steadily refusing, Only 4 were needed and for her own safety, and under the advice of Loke, Crux, the Dean of the Academe Cellestine and Cristoff, she was stubbornly sticking to doing two herself. Yukino was coming from Sabertooth to bind another two and after long talks, including Yukino about squeeling her and her mate Stings ears out at the opportunity, Lucy arranging a three way conversation over the Lacrima with the Dean, Yukino was as resolved as Lucy to only do two of the keys.

The professor arguing having two more could assure if the 4 chosen weren't strong enough they would have back ups fell on deaf ears. 4 was all that was called for, they would do no more. If this failed, the Professor would be forced to shut down his work at the site, allow the Council and Royal archeological group to seal it and set it up as a nice museum.

Lucy didn't see that as a failure, the site had yielded a great deal of information on the Asmarlin empire in its final years, artifacts and even tablets containing information that could unlock two different dead languages according to Freed and Levy.

The Professor didn't agree, he wanted to open that vault, and he'd even hinted they should try for the gate itself because it could unlock wonders beyond imagination. Lucy had recoiled at the suggestion and the Professor had laughed, waving a hand "I'm kidding of course, I have a dreamers mind Lucy, I always imagine the possibilities and dream about pursuing them."

Cristoff had frowned shaking his head when she had disconnected the line.

"Two Lucy, you're only activating two, not a single other key, he can claim he's just dreaming but I heard something else in his tone, I won't risk my wife, my mate on some rich conceited mans dreams." He'd growled.

Cristoff, Laxus and Cobra, all three had started feeling uncomfortable around Dr. Noir the last time they had gone to visit the site as the team that had recovered the keys. Laxus wouldn't go to this "Opening" because Erza had just given birth to twin boys a few months earlier and he refused to have his mate and young babies around the Vault.

Lucy had now been in Oshibana for almost a week preparing to bind the keys, waiting for Yukino and her mate Sting to arrive, Cristoff back at home with the children until Xally could get there to help Bickslow watch them while he came up to be with her.

Cristoff had been fighting their children going too, he didn't want any of their family near that vault anymore.

Lucy had gotten very pregnant during their stay in Cellesta, and their triplet boys, Dehn, Jude and Stephan, were 5 now, a true Dragon Slayer mate, Lucy had waited two years after that to inform Cristoff she wasn't done, wanted more, and their twin sons, Blake and Criston, from that decision were now 3. So Lucy was the proud mother of 6 dragons, every child born with dragon slayer magic, two of them Celestials one Lunar, they also had a water and two light.

The Magic council had declared them fourth generation slayers, not taught or implanted with the magic but instead born to it.

Dr. Grinoir had been pushing to have Layla there, insisting she could benefit so much, it was a historic event she should be present for and she'd come to be because her parents had met and fallen in love on the mission to recover the keys. "She's practically a product of this whole wonderful adventure!" The professor had declared.

Layla wanted to go too, she'd been hearing about the Vault her whole 6 years of life, had even visited it twice and wanted to be there with her parents. Lucy had left it up to Cristoff, she wouldn't let Noir talk her into activating more keys, and trusted that Yukino would be equally resolved, so she felt this was all safe, and their daughter would enjoy it, and learn, and be a part of a historical event.

She walked with Renauld to a cafe, the Professor had at first wanted her to stay at his home but she'd refused, wanting better privacy and real distance from the dig site so she was in a familiar hotel.

She'd chosen the very same one where she had met Cristoff, and was smiling as she stepped onto the balcony of the room and looked out over the pool when she had arrived. The first time she had felt his hands she'd been by the table she could see a group of young women sitting at chatting as they enjoyed the spring sun.

Grinning she had pulled out her lacrima, a few moments later Cristoffs eyes were on hers. And she was turning the lacrima out over the pool. "Guess where I am?" She chuckled

"Same hotel huh? It's a nice place, their large suites have hot tubs on the balconies." He observed and Lucy narrowed her eyes "and you know that because…."

Cristoffs eyes glinted "You know damn well how I know that, you were already hot for me at the pool that day and I didn't know you were my mate yet so when those women invited me…well…we'll upgrade our room, Xally should be here in a few days, and I'll be on my way to you." He told her with a smile and Lucy grinned.

"No Laylabear huh?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes "No, I'm not even happy you and I will be there, I still don't like this love." He said firmly and Lucy sighed.

"I know you don't but there could be really significant things in the vault, it's not a risk with only 4 keys activated and Yukino isn't doing more than two, just like me no matter what Noir says or offers." Lucy said.

"Honey, even Loke and your other spirits agree this is risky, the Kingdom Keys haven't been active in centuries, you have to think there's a reason for that beyond just the fact nobody ever looked for them." He pressed and Lucy knew he was right, knew it, but she still shrugged and smiled at him.

"It's worth the risk Cristoff." She insisted, and she had him there, and they both knew that.

"Not to me…you're my everything, and we have 6 little heathens to raise into respectable people." He added, there was a crashing noise and she heard Natsu yell "It's fine! Didn't touch the Piano I swear!" he sighed. "I have to go love, be there in a few days, I would so love it if you were naked when I got there."

Lucy grinned and winked at him "Promise to take me to dinner and you might get lucky." She said and he smirked at her "You're the one who'll get lucky…"He purred and she bit her lip, feeling her body heat at the sound.

All the years, all the babies and sleepless nights with them and all Cristoff had to do was smile and lock those midnight eyes on her and she was just a melting panty drenched mess.

"Just get that sexy Dragon ass up here and we'll see who the lucky one is." She returned and shut the com off, turning back to draw a deep breath of the warm spring air in.

She was happy, deeply content with her life. She had a large family now, a mate who never backed down, no matter how few hours he slept, or how much a day was a struggle, she could still count on one hand the number of times he'd gotten irritable about it.

His natural calm and easygoing nature had been passed along to 2 of their 6 children too, Layla and Criston were both serene natured individuals, the rest? Especially Drake and Stephan, were just like their mother, fiery and willful, stubborn and bursting with brilliance.

Bickslow was probably the worlds greatest uncle, when he came over the children just flocked to him, especially Stephan just about worshipped his uncle. The Seith had grown more and more confident around the children too, and would even babysit solo, declaring it a double s class babysitting job running Lucy and Cristoffs house for a day while they would take a nearby job or just get errands run.

They had sold the 4 bedroom house and moved 3 doors down when the two story 6 bedroom had come up for sale. It wasn't Lucys writers dream house but it fit their family better and only Blake and Criston had to share a room.

Cristoff had sat down with her and talked over selling their smaller home, and they had invited Levy and Gajeel and their two sons over when they had made the choice, Cristoff pushing the keys to the house into Gajeels hand. The couple had been hunting but hadn't found anything Levy could settle on and had been dealing with their two bedroom apartment for far too long.

Lucy knew it was because Levy adored the house she and Cristoff had, maybe more than Lucy did, and while the couple made good money, and had been saving, houses on Fairy Brook were always costly and rarely came up for sale.

Since each one was so unique, there wasn't another one like Lucys either, she knew if they put it on the market it would go fast and after a vigorous bidding war. She didn't want that, neither did Cristoff, they wanted their friends to have the house, so the day after they had moved into the two story, after Gajeel and Levy had helped them clean the smaller house, Cristoff had pushed the keys into Gajeels hand.

Levy and Gajeel had both stilled and gaped at them.

"We'll sell it to you for what we paid for it, I know you've got plenty saved for a down payment, Laxus set it up so we'll finance it for you, you'll pay us through the guilds account so no interest and the payments will come out of your rewards for jobs as a percentage you guys wont have trouble with. Means we know the house goes to someone we really want as neighbors, and if Natsu wanders into the yard and sleeps in the hammock he wont end up in jail." Lucy had said brightly. Levy had almost knocked her over hugging her and Gajeel had been speechless, shaking Cristoffs hand and looking dazed.

So Lucy had her best female friend living just a few doors down, still got to spend time in what she still thought was the most gorgeous house on the street, and Gajeel took wicked delight in flipping Natsu out of the hammock on the mornings he'd wake up and find him in it.

At least until Cristoff got the back deck fixed up in their new yard, the sun room off the kitchen let out onto that deck and he set the new hammock up inside it. In all honesty, the spacious sun room off the back of their house was almost as big as Natsus whole house and much nicer, with a wetbar Lucy kept stocked with snacks and drinks, a small refrigerator that usually had fish in it for Happy, once it was all fixed up Natsu practically lived there.

It was the favorite playroom for the kids though, so he only got to sleep in if he snuck into the house and claimed the sofa in the den, Cristoff threatening his life if he ever scratched the baby grand Arman had given them that also lived in that room.

So things had settled, she was even working, taking jobs, she and Cristoff taking turns going out with team Natsu or the Raijinshuu, Lucy sticking with the less dangerous ones that kept her near home because she had a tendency to miss her babies and Husband more than she wanted to admit when she was away from them.

After sitting with Renauld for a while, enjoying a light lunch and assessing some of the keys she had left to walk some stores, picking up some toys and a few other little gifts for her children. They loved it when she brought things home from her jobs for them and she tried to whenever it was reasonable.

She went to look over the keys daily, wondering if any might in some way reach out to her like all of her keys had before she had contracted to the spirits gated to them but there was no magic, they were just dead conduits right now and none, no matter how she looked at them, gave her any clue as to what spirit might be attached to them.

The pressure from the Professor to activate more was constant, he was determined they should try to push farther than just that outer vault but Lucy held firm and he remained frustrated but friendly, even when she got snappy with him, demanding he stop asking her because her answer was never going to change.

She had gone up early, in spite of Cristoffs misgivings because she'd hoped to get some perspective from the leys themselves, some clues, and wanted time to look them over carefully and go through the professor's research notes.

All the reading, even after Freed arrived and was going over them with her, coming up with brilliant suggestions they would look into but nothing, nothing provided real answers, it was all speculation until the keys were activated.

Finally Xally arrived and Cristoff called her telling her he was getting on the train, it would work out well because Yukino had arrived earlier that day and Sting was on his way in to meet them from completing a job that had him away.

Cristoff had made it clear to Renauld and Noir that Lucy wasn't activating a single key until he was there with her and surprisingly the Doctor, as impatient as he was, had readily aggreed to that condition.

She was due to meet the others for dinner, it had been a strange few days, several times she'd felt like she was being watched, twice she was certain she was being followed, at one point, walking back from the professors home late because she'd been arguing with the Professor again.

She'd noticed a man walking ahead of her, the road from the Professors house to town wasn't long, maybe ½ mile but it got dark and he'd disappeared around a bend, cut off from view by some trees and when she'd reached those trees he hadn't been there, she could have sword she'd heard something, faint sounds like voices off in the trees but she'd had this horrible feeling of foreboding, called out Virgo and had the maid walk with her back to the hotel after the spirit looked around and found nothing.

She was relieved the end of it all was in sight.

She met Dr. Noir and Renauld with Yukino in the Hotels restaurant for dinner.

"So Lucy when will your husband be arriving? Is he bringing Layla? I would really love to see her, I bet she's grown tremendously the last couple of years!" the professor grinned as they sat down.

"Cristoff will be in tonight and no, Layla is staying with her aunt, she hasn't gotten to spend time with Xally in ages and with her Uncle also coming over to camp out with them, and well, there's no prying her away from all of that!" Lucy smiled, keeping her tone light and happy.

She had no intention of even hinting that Cristoff didn't want her there either.

Lucy wasn't foolish. She was on edge, she'd been around Dragon Slayers long enough that she knew when they got uneasy about something, there was usually a damn good reason. So she was on her guard. The Professors sunny chatter didn't mask his glances around the room as if he were looking, waiting for something and she summoned Plue. Yukino delighted, the Professor intrigued, she happily told them all about the sweet little spirit and his wonderful relationship with her mate.

He was out though because Plue could test foods and drinks, the little dog spirit had a great nose and could let Lucy know if there was anything suspicious about things, dipping his paw into drinks ignoring her mild reprimands because they had already talked about this.

When a second glass of wine came Plue shaking stilled for a moment and their eyes met and Lucy focused on her water. Noting the Professor frowning "Don't you care for the wine my dear?" He asked.

Lucy smiled "Of course! Just since I had the twins I limit myself to 1 glass at dinner, I have trouble sleeping if I drink more." She smiled, continuing with her meal, sharing bites with Plue who kept making Yukino laugh and accidentally knocked her wine glass off the table dancing around.

"Oh! Oh dear, we'll get you another!" Dr. Noir said anxiously and Yukino laughed, waving a hand airily "No no, I'm like Lucy, just one or I have trouble sleeping, you know it's been like that since Sting and I had the triplets, gotta be something about motherhood!" She laughed. She'd picked up on what Lucy had, something wasn't quite right, and the professor looked too antsy.

Renauld even frowned "Are you allright sir? You seem…nervous…you really should get more sleep." His loyal aid said in a worried tone.

"Nervous!? Me?! Heavens no! Perhaps I am a little tired, been up so late going over research and trying to track down more celestial mages, your brand of magic is very rare ladies, the school in Bosco also was not even slightly accommodating. With me offering keys you would have thought…" He grumbled.

"But Professor, you only need a total of 4 activated to open the outer vault right? Why contact more?" Lucy asked with wide eyes full of innocent confusion, or at least the best display of it she could manage.

"Oh back ups my dear! I always have contingency plans! Just in case you two have trouble activating keys." He said.

Lucy smiled, nodding in acceptance and frowning at Plue when he snatched the first bite of her strawberry cheesecake. He made delighted little noises and her frown melted into a smile while she took a bite herself.

"He certainly is a hungry thing!" The professor declared.

Lucy grinned "Oh all the time! He loves sweets and wine more than anything too, such a little scamp, the kids adore him and he and Cristoff…we;; I told you how close they are!" She chuckled.

"Sting is in endless quarrels with Pisces, and my little weasel spirit? Oh Gods, endlessly stealing his keys to the guild hall and hiding them around the house!"

They all laughed but the professor looked unhappy. "Would you ladies care for some coffee? Tea perhaps before retiring?" He offered.

"Oh no, I'd be up all night for sure, I've had dragon babies kicking my bladder too long. I'm wonderful it was a delicious meal. I'm just going to relax until Cristoff gets here which should be soon. We're to meet with you tomorrow to bind the keys right?" She asked.

The Professor cleared his throat.

"No, no I think we should do it tonight, immediately in fact so you ladies both have time to adjust fully to the magic before we open the outer vault." He said. Renauld even frowned.

"Tonight? But sir, we have the keys locked away and secured already for the night…" He protested but silenced at the professors look.

"There's no adjustment needed Professor, that's not how Celestial Magic works." Lucy said firmly, Yukino nodding beside her.

"But you need to make your contracts, really I'm just trying to simplify things." He assured them.

Lucy smiled warmly "Oh you've done just fine Professor! There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow! With the upside I can better keep the spirits out to witness the vault opening." She said brightly.

Yukino nodded eagerly and the professor frowned, almost glaring at the table for a moment before he suddenly smiled and met their blank faced stares.

"Well then! I'll just trust you ladies then, you're the experts in Celestial magic after all, I've only put a few hundred million into the research that indicates it's best for the key bearer to rest after activating a key because it will drain their magic a lot." He said rather unkindly and Lucy swallowed her instant anger.

"Well, I suppose that might be the case, but I'll still need to wait for my husband." She said firmly and the Professor eyed her doubtfully "Why?" He demanded.

"Because I can tap his magic energy and he has a great deal more than I do. Yukino and I are both mated to Dragon Slayers Dr. Noir, our bond to them makes us different than average Celestial mages, we both MUST await our mates before we activate a key." And with that she stood, her brown eyes stern and holding the professors, eyes narrowed.

"So since you've insulted my intelligence and ability to make well educated judgement calls about my own magic I'll thank you for this dinner and go wait for my husband. I will contact Renauld when he's here and I can come and complete my designated job of activating TWO of the Kingdom Keys and being present to assist the opening of the vault in the presence of only TWO other keys. I'm telling you now professor, if there is another celestial mage waiting here and I sense other keys, I won't be staying, I will not endanger myself or my husband and risk leaving my children without parents for this." She said coldly.

Yukino stood with her "I'll go with you Lucy, I feel exactly as you do!" She said, giving the professor a disappointed frown. Both women left and Lucy worried her lower lip at the professors red face as she did wondering if she'd stirred up more than she wanted to think about.

Once in Lucys room Yukino called Sting to see where he was and Lucy called Cristoff, gratified when just moment after he appreared and greeted her with a smile she heard "We will be arriving in Oshibana in 10 minutes, passengers disembarking please gather your belongings and prepare to leave the train."

Cristoff grinned "That answer your question? What's up? You look…unhappy." Cristoff said warily and Lucy frowned. "I'll tell you when you get here, Yukino is like me, we're both going to wait for you guys to get here, so hurry…please." She said and gasped when there was a bright flash on the balcony and a rapping on the glass door.

Pulling it open she jumped into Cristoffs arms eagerly.

"Ok, so, plenty close enough for that and I am damn glad the bond we've got let me hone in on you right and I didn't appear on someone elses balcony." He chuckled, stepping into the room carrying both Lucy and his bag.

"Cristoff! Oh, you know I'm relieved, Sting! Cristoff just got here." She said into the com

"Good, I'll be there in another 40 minutes according to the conductor, stay there with Lucy and Cristoff I am NOT kidding, I told you that guy gave me a bad feeling." The Light slayer said in a growl, then, louder "Cristoff watch my girl ok?!"

"Well, she's with Lucy so she's probably fine anyway, but I'm not leaving them and why are we all more worried?" He asked. Yukino signed off with Sting as Lucy sat down with Cristoff on the couch.

"Professor Noir tried to drug us at dinner, there was something in the wine he had brought for us toward the end of dinner. Plue caught it because I had him out, I…I was just getting a vibe from the professor that made me uneasy so I summoned Plue just like you and Plue had worked out before, so he could try everything before I did and make sure everything was safe." Lucy said unhappily.

Cristoff frowned "Summon him would you?" He asked and Lucy called Plue out, the little spirit made a happy noise and ran wobbled his way to Cristoff who dropped down to a knee and gathered the little spirit into his arms "Hey buddy, so tell me what you tasted and smelled in that wine ok?" He urged and Plue started chattering away at him, a serious look on the little spirits face.

Plue wasn't a combat spirit, most of the time he was simply a sweet little companion that the children loved to fight over these days, but Cristoff had worked out that Plue could smell and taste when foods were "off" and had been working on the skill with Plue for a while so he could help Lucy with making sure things were safe when she wasn't sure and also aid in some basic tracking when speed was not of the essence.

All of it thrilled the little dog spirit, who loved the idea of being more useful to his mistress. Cristoffs eyes narrowed as Plue finished and he went to his bag and pulled out a chocolate pop and gave it to the spirit, setting him down on the foot of the bed.

"Zinc and citrus flavor with an earthy aftertaste, smelled of flowers, he thinks more than three varieties. You get all that?" He asked, then frowned slightly looking toward the curtains and Lucy frowned realizing he wasn't talking to her.

The shadows shimmered and Yukino and Lucy both gasped as Vander emerged from them.

"Mindlace, only mixture that does citrus and zinc that would be carried well in something acidic like wine, it's a minor mind control poison, would make them sleepy, compliant and open to suggestions." Vander said smiling at Lucy.

"Hi sis."

"Va…Vander?! What are you…you…were you here the whole time?!" She demanded.

Vander smirked "Followed you from the house to the train station, watched you read your book, fall asleep and drool on your shoulder on the train, I did not follow you to the bathroom when you took your baths…" He added hastily at Cristoffs raised brow. "But yes, I've been with you the whole time, had the room next to yours and have not left your side except when you went to sleep at night. Big brother wanted you safe and Dad agreed, so did Zen so I was sent out here to guard you, one of my many talents." He grinned, taking a seat on the bed.

Lucys glare turned on her husband who met it without so much as a flinch.

"I told you I don't like this, told you I have a bad feeling, all of the other slayers agree, the Dean at Cellestine, my father, everyone that the Professor pushing like he is, acting like he's been over the last year in particular, it's all bad Lucy, I won't wait until something bad happens to you to prove me right, I'd rather take precautions and be proven wrong and I'll apologize if I am, but me and our family, our children, need you safe." Cristoff said firmly.

Her anger fell, the Lucy before becoming Cristoffs mate, before giving birth to 6 gorgeous children might have flown off the handle about some childish hurt over him not trusting her to protect herself, but she wasn't that conceited and insecure anymore. She didn't feel like she needed to prove anything, Cristoff had faith in her, loved her, and was only making sure she was kept safe, he had every reason to worry.

She looked at Vander "I've been followed haven't I?" She asked. Vander nodded/

"Twice. The first guy was just a pervert who I left with no reason to pursue women anymore…if he survived the blood loss and reached help. The second? From a guild called Nuance, dark, the guild was hired to kidnap you, take you to meet a carriage. I took care of the seriously pitiful excuse for a shadow mage they sent to get you, met the carriage and the guy in it is talking to Bickslow and Freed right now….probably won't remember his name by the time Bix is done with him." Vander smirked darkly.

Lucy blinked "But Bix is with the kids…" She said looking at Cristoff who shook his head.

"No, Bickslow came up right after Van caught the kidnapper, Xally, Emzadi and Mira are with the kids honey, so is Elfman and Lisanna, I'm not taking any chances that while we're here, if something is being orchestrated involving kidnapping you, they might stoop to trying to use our children as leverage. If anyone goes to our home and near our children, they'll find them being protected by two angry aunts and the Strauss family, probably Natsu too, he seems…interested…in Xally." Cristoff shook his head, torn on what he'd seen and now suspected.

Natsu was immature, careless, reckless, but also had a huge heart, passion, loyalty and as much as he'd been around, well, the Lunar Slayer had to admit he liked him now. He seemed over Lucy, the kids loved him, and while Cristoff found having him around the house was a lot like having a large overpowered five year old around, the Fire Slayer had decidedly grown on him.

Xally though was warm, compassionate, thoughtful, a kind and talented healer and strong water mage. She preferred reading and playing the piano to partying, but she had a heart as big as the Grass Sea and was immensely well educated, holding a doctorate in medicine, she was a real, true, doctor as well as a magical healer. A pediatrician, and had been very much looking forward to spending time with her younger brothers large brood, Xally loved children.

Had she not been so busy with school and all of the work required to become a doctor, and she'd faced a hard road in those studies, she'd probably long since have been married. But she'd been determined. The regular non-magical people in her classes hadn't been kind to her at times, even her teachers had been harder on her than the other students.

Why would a magical healer need a degree in medicine? Why become a doctor? She did everything the hard way too, never "cheated" and used her magic all through school, but once she had finished her classes and started her residency, she'd laced her magic into her educated skills and become invaluable fast. She was now done with all of that, ready to start her own practice, but was taking time off before she did to travel a bit, spend time with her family, hence her being with the kids now.

So, when Natsu had about tripped and fallen on his face crossing the room to shake her hand when she'd arrived, and Cristoff had heard both mages hearts race about out of their chests when they had clasped each others hands, he had an idea something monumental had happened but he had no time for it.

Vander had been reporting to him all of Lucys activities and that she'd been followed twice, both times his brother had dealt with the issues swiftly and as harshly as one would expect from the shadowquip. Vander wasn't empathic or a mind reader etc, but he knew when people were lying, and he told Cristoff the Professor was just about oozing lies, the man was anxious, planning something, trying to do something, but Cristoff hadn't been willing to pull Vander off of watching Lucy to send him to investigate further.

Lucy drew a breath, her babies…the idea of anyone trying to do anything at all to them made her blood boil. "That fucking…Vander, Cristoff is with us now, can you go to the professors home and see if you can learn anything about what he's up to?" She asked but in a tone that was really an order.

Vander stood, walking to her and leaning to kiss her forehead "Was planning to sis. Now that big brothers here, he can watch over you ladies and I can go get my sneaky on." With a smile he stepped to the still open balcony and vanished.

Lucy pulled out her com lacrima and called Freed, her action drawing a frown from Cristoff that was quickly replaced by a smile when Freed appeared on the screen.

"Lucy!... Um,…. hello! I was just…" He looked uncomfortably out of the view of the lacrima and Lucy sighed.

"I already know Freed and it's fine, what have you found out?" She demanded, Cristoff coming to stand behind her, seeing him Freed visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Yes well, Bickslow just finished the last round with him a few minutes ago…" Freed said and Bickslow appeared, taking the com from Freed but talking to Freed first.

"Naw don't bother with the cuffs, just get him out to the Rune Knights, he won't wake up for a few hours and he won't remember us, Van or being captured at all, he thinks he lost track of Lucy got drunk and has been fucking some chick he's had on the side for the last two days trying to figure out what to tell his guild master. The other one thinks he got mugged and left in a ditch so drop him off too just drop him a few times in the dirt on the way." He told the Rune mage with a smirk at Freeds protest he cackled "Come on Freed, easiest answer, fuck if you don't want to I'll mess him up a bit and take him in myself, just take the dark mage then."

Attention back on the Lacrima he grinned at Lucy "Hey cosplayer, ok, so the dark mage shit stain was just a lacky, Nuance is a problem though, should tell the boss about it, we need to take them down before they grow much more, anyhow, this guy was told by his guild master to snatch you, yeah he planned to do some shit before he handed you over though so I uh…haven't been nice to him…he won't be able to have a sexually related thought without pissing himself for a while, I went beyond just assuring premature jazzing," he snorted

"fucking hate rapists…should have Vander cut his dick and balls off like the other guy…anyway, dude from the carriage is a security associate of the Professor, he was to take you to another house the professor outright bought and has some room set up in the basement of the place, it's close to the digsite, closer than the house he's been living in and where he's been keeping a lot of the research materials. He was going to take Lucy there, and Yukino, and they were planning to drug them. Guys scared, Professor hasn't told him his plans for the girls and he doesn't like the whole thing at all, hired on to provide security, not to do shady shit, but the moneys too good and he's got a sick aunt he's been helping. Guys not all bad, but getting fucked up a little and having this go bad like it really fucking did when Vander found him should convince him he doesn't care about the money anymore." Bickslow said smiling darkly.

Lucy felt Cristoffs hands on her waist pull her back into him and a protective arm go around her, felt his rising anger as Bickslow went on and knew he would now want he nowhere near the professor, the keys, any of it.

"Thanks Bix, handle shit then come up to Lucys room ok? We're just waiting on Sting and Vans gone looking for more info." He said and Bickslow nodded "You got it, be up there soon, I just need to make sure mr. security guy is convinced he doesn't want to play around with this shit anymore." He said, rubbing his hands together before the com went dark.

"I can hardly believe this…Lucy, I'm so glad you had Plue there tonight…what if they had been successful drugging us?" Yukino said wide eyed at the table. She'd been listening to everything in shocked silence.

"Well, I did, and…" She turned in Cristoffs hold enough to look up at him, finding his midnight eyes warm on her "…my mate is a very protective man with resources…" she smiled.

"Thank the Gods for that." Yukino chuckled and Lucy tipped her chin up to get a soft chaste kiss before Cristoff let her go, turning to pick up Plue who had finished off his chocolate pop and was looking for something else.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander could move swiftly, easily as fast or faster than the best SE car out there when he was in the shadows at night with vast expanses of travel area. It took him a few short minutes to reach and breach the Professors home and find the man himself after sweeping through a few rooms.

The wards, protections and alarms were childs play for him, he'd broken into Palaces and taken down Kings, Professor Noir certainly couldn't compete.

He was glad Cristoff had called Zen and their father about this. Zen had decided if the Vault was possibly going to be opened it presented a threat to more than just Fiore, and as Fiores neighbor, Bosco had cause to get involved so he'd used that as reason to send Vander.

He didn't mind, Zen had long since settled into the palace, his life as a Prince, husband, and father and Vander was enjoying the break from what had become somewhat dull duties running Zen and Kurinos security. He'd gotten good people in place, and while he still enjoyed following them when they went on diplomatic missions, and that was always engaging and he enjoyed it, during the long spans they spent at home in Pelerno that had become longer and more common since their son was born, the royal couple just weren't…exciting.

No pissed off ruler of another country after them and all that. He'd talked to Zen about taking leaves while Zen and Kurino were at home and Zen had agreed, then this whole bit of intrigue had popped up and Vander had fallen on it like a ravenous beast.

He was free of the Steel Council, no longer a Blood Hunter, officially reinstated as a knight too, and just working such a clean and wholesome life these days he wanted to about throw himself off a bridge. He had to watch his behavior in Pelerno because of his position, but out in the field? He could get as naughty as he wanted but, well…with the baby, his brother and sister-in-law weren't travelling as much.

It had frustrated the King off to no end, he'd even tried having Kurino in for monthly doctors exams and suggested AI to the couple as time passed and no baby came.

He and Kurino had fought it out a few times and Zen had caught hell from his father in-law when the man finally figured out it was Zen, because Kurino wasn't ready and didn't want to have a baby yet, who was keeping it from happening with the little healers magic trick Cristoff had taught him to use.

The king had spies that Vander regularly had been shooing from the royal chambers trying to make sure Zen and Kurino were actually having sex (They were, the two were no less insatiable than they ever had been).

Zen had stood up to the King though, hadn't backed down an inch and in the end the king had been forced to accept Kurino wasn't giving him grandchildren until she was ready.

Since the kings son had married the second prince of Minstrel King Altiene wasn't going to be getting grandchildren through that union until he could convince the man to get a surrogate, which he hadn't managed to do yet, and he couldn't fault his youngest daughter, whose husband unfortunately turned out to be unable to give her children, they were going to adopt.

So the King had turned all of his hopes on Kurino and Zen and finally, last year, Kurino had told Zen she was ready. It was funny to Vander that almost exactly 9 months later Prince Arman was born.

The king was so happy he'd overlooked the fact the baby was named after Arman instead of himself and suddenly the Ambassadors were pushed into more work because he ordered the Princess to stay home and would only send Zen out when there was no other choice.

So life for Vander had become…boring as fucking hell.

He slid up into the shadows along a picture on the wall, watching Professor Noir pace back and forth while ranting at Renauld.

"…doesn't damn well matter anymore! I don't care if they consent or not! I want them taken to the house by the site Renauld, get them there! I have men waiting to intercept the carriage and handle their damn husbands…"

"SIR! I will not be part of harming people! I…I can't believe you're asking this of me! Mrs. Pradesh has children sir!" Renauld protested and Dr. Noir rounded on him.

"I bloody well know that! I'm pissed as hell she didn't bring Layla! That child can tap her fathers magic energy! She could probably activate all 12 keys by herself with that brutes power! I've got people sent to fetch her, I don't care what fun she's having with her damn favorite uncle, aunt or whatever, she should have been here! This is history! I am making HISTORY! I'll be famous for all time! Once I reach the Altar I can pull the key from it and use that beautiful little child of theirs to summon armies, open a gateway to the Gods themselves! To Olympus! You would think the possibilities would be appreciated by those damn bitches but NO! They're cowards! You don't make history, become immortal, by being careful!" Noir raged.

Renauld looked just sick, staring at his employer in disbelief, his mouth hanging open.

"Sir…I…I won't help you…it's wrong…you can't force a little child…" He stammered. Noir spun and slapped the man so hard he fell out of his chair.

"COWARD! You're no better than those two mages! I won't hurt the brat! I'm just using her magic since her damned mother and the her mothers friend wont see reason! If I can't get Lucy and Yukino to activate all of the keys then Lucy is damn right I want a back up plan, that fucking school in Bosco wouldn't even give me the names of Celestial wizards I might contact! They could run that school for the next 50 years on what I offered them…idiots…COWARDS!" He raged on.

Vander drew slow breaths, keeping his temper in check as he let the lacrima camera record all of it from the shadows. He needed to find out just a little more, then he needed to call Xally and tell her Cristoffs concerns hadn't been wrong.

"S…sir…please, nobody will care what you discover if you use these methods…you're a good man with a great reputation…" Renauld tried and Noir laughed at him.

"They'll care Renauld, when I bring the treasures of Olympus to Earthland, artifacts from the greatest sites of legend among the heavens! That altar is the gateway to discoveries beyond imagination! They'll care alright! My methods wont matter, you'll see, a few mages are a small price in the face of such wonders Renauld! All of Earthland will very much care! I'll make sure I raise Layla well, and I'll see her siblings are well cared for if her parents don't survive this, there is another Celestial dragon slayer in the bunch too, a little boy, he's only three right now but Layla will do fine on her fathers power until she's old enough to use her own, I have it figured out…" He said.

"Her fathers…sir…I don't understand…" Renauld was sitting up, wiping blood from his now split lip.

"Cristoff, the Lunar Dragon Slayer. I have plans for him, if Lucy won't cooperate I can use him like a battery for Layla, my spies provided ample proof the child can tap his power and as a healing adult Dragon Slayer, he has immense stores of magic energy, healers have more than any other type of Mage Renauld, and even Lucy can't tap into her husband like their daughter can. With him providing the magic energy, Layla can surpass what even her mother can do…but I'm a fair man…I won't make Layla do anything if Lucy co-operates and can get the white haired bitch to do the same, I'd rather have two seasoned adult mages do this, less chance of problems." He said, sounding more rational yet less sane at the same time.

"Sir…" Renauld was shaking his head and Noir glared at him.

"You can continue to work for me Renauld, join me in this and you'll no doubt become as immortally famous as I will be by association with all I plan, but if you won't help…I will assume you mean to hinder me…" Vander saw the shadow mage enter, clumsy, messy, shadows being disturbed and edges moving when the idiot passed through them, he shifted himself to a position a lackluster mage like that wouldn't risk touching on the ceiling and waited, still filming everything.

The mage emerged, standing beside Noir and Renaulds eyes went wide in fear.

"This is Dixon, the Guild master of a very industrious guild called Nuance that I've been funding, assembling, for the last 14 years, Nuance handles…recovering…research and artifacts I can not always get through normal channels."

That would explain why they hadn't heard much about the guild, Bickslow had gotten that name out of the mage that tried to kidnap Lucy immediately, but had never heard of it before and when he found out how large the guild was actually growing and that it was based just outside Oshibana at a house near the digsite…well, they'd known shit was getting ugly.

Vander grit his teeth, Dixon was a sloppy shadow mage, but still a guildmaster, maybe Noir had appointed him and he hadn't actually earned the spot…Vander had a hard time believing a shadow mage who was so obvious when he moved through the shadows could have become a guild master, even for a dark guild. Still, he didn't want a fight with a guildmaster, yet he couldn't let what he suspected was about to happen to Renauld, happen.

Renauld looked resolved and Vander shut off the camera and stuck it in his storage space he kept in the void, slipping swiftly to the floor under the chair Renauld was sitting on.

Gratified and smirking when Dixon clearly noticed nothing, no searching shadow edges, nothing, the man didn't even suspect.

 _Stupid fucking hack, no wonder people don't take shadow mages too seriously_. He thought.

"I refuse to help you ruin yourself Sir! You're a great man! You don't need to use these methods!" He said firmly though the man was shaking and reeked of fear. Vander curled his lip, if the damn paper pusher pissed himself and it got on him…he might let the other mage fucking kill him after all…

Noir heaved a sigh. "A pity you feel that way Renauld, you've been such an asset to my work over the years, I'll truly miss you, you'll be difficult…though not impossible..to replace." He said and nodded to Dixon who smiled and pulled a long dagger from his thigh. Vander almost groaned in disgust, rammed a long dagger of his own up through the floor into Dixons foot then yanked a screaming Renauld into the shadows, diving through to the full icy void and shifting at high speed dragging the screaming man with him until he finally shot back up, certain he was far enough that hack back there couldn't trace where he'd gone.

Moving swiftly he drug the now silent but fortunately not pissing himself Renauld up the side of the hotel, through the still open balcony door and emerged from the shadows still hauling the man by his belt past the people in the hotel room, finally dropping the man gasping and shaking into the tub in the bathroom.

"Vander! Oh my God is that Renauld?! Why did you throw him in the…" Lucy was shrieking when Renauld threw up…loudly and pissed himself at the same time.

Vander stepped back making a face "Yeah…I thought that might happen…at least he held it till we got here…"

"What happened?!" Cristoff demanded.

Looking at the people in the room Vander smiled at the addition of Freed, Bickslow and some blonde man he'd yet to meet he was assuming was Yukinos mate.

Drawing a breath, he held his hand up "One sec."

Pulling out his com lacrima he pushed magic into it and hit one of his favorites a moment later Xally appeared.

"Just like Cris thought, you guys are gonna have company, they're after Layla." He said and heard Lucy make a horrified sound and Cristoff grunt as he caught her to him firmly.

"Oh I hope they're here soon I'm all fired up!" They heard Natsu snarl. Xally giggled, shaking her head and looking away from the screen a moment before turning back to Vander "Oh, we're ready…I hope it's a big group because we've got a hell of a lot planned for them…" Xally smiled "Tell Lucy and Cris the kids are all fine, they're at the guild with Makarov and about 30 other members of Fairy Tail, they were playing duck duck goose when I left, the teleportation lacrima Makarov borrowed works great, we got them out through the den unseen."

Vander looked up at Lucy who had her hands over her mouth looking terrified but upon hearing that relaxed considerably.

"Ok, keep us posted." Vander said and cut the Lacrima off before launching into an abridged version of all he'd seen and heard and why he'd just had to bring Renauld to the room and throw him in the tub.

"I still can hardly believe he is doing this…um…could I beg for a robe or…something?" Renauld called from the bathroom behind Vander.

Freed jumped up, hurrying to his room across the hall and returning with some clothes, he and Renauld were about the same size. Renauld accepted them meekly before closing the door so he could clean up.

"Ok, so next move would belong to the Rune Knights I think, you want to take that to them?" Cristoff asked.

Bickslow stood "I'll go with you little brother, back you up since you're not from around here and I've already warned the Knights shit might be going down." He said with a smile.

They were there in the first place because the Magic council didn't want the professor opening the vault, were not the least bit happy about it, but he'd gone legal routes getting to where he was at this point as far as anyone knew and they could do little more than stand by.

Vander and Bix left, Renauld going with them to further back up their story and Sting stood frowning darkly.

"So what? We stand here and wait?" He growled, Yukino hugged him and his anger calmed a little when her arms went around him but he was still glaring. "Asshole wants to basically enslave our mates and use you as a fucking battery Cristoff, kidnap your kid! That fucker was willing to just tear us all apart for this shit!" He snarled.

"He's…" Cristoff froze as he started to speak, Freed had set up runes and one of them had just gone off. Sharing a glance with Lucy and Sting the two Dragon Slayers moved and Lucy and Yukino both put their hands on their keys.

Cristoff saw the shadows move and smirked slightly, Sting narrowed his eyes, "Not Rogue." He said to Yukino quietly and she narrowed her eyes.

"Sloppy obvious piece of shit as shadow mages go too." Cristoff growled, Lucy felt his magic building, whenever the guy chose to try anything, it wasn't going to go well for him, not with the moon up and shining in through the balcony and Sting being a light wielding Dragon Slayer. Lucy summoned Loke who appeared at her other side, keeping her between him and Cristoff like they always did.

They had worked together for a while now, and Lucy knew the best way to keep fights smooth was to indulge her mates need to protect her and her spirits need to do the same. As with much in her life, she'd grown a lot since mating with Cristoff and becoming a mother and had learned to pick her battles, not go looking for them.

The mage started to reach for Lucys ankle but Cristoff was faster and had grown up sparring with Vander. He reached down and touched the edge of the shadow that moved just as it started to lift from the carpet and moonlight so intense it burned flared in the room, a scream filling the air.

When she could open her eyes again Lucy was watching Cristoff drag a tall lanky man out of the shadows, light dancing all over his skin as Cristoff pushed the opposite side of his healing magic into the man, searing his skin with light so he couldn't shift back into the shadows.

"Let go of that shadow or I'll cut what your holding onto it with OFF" Cristoff snarled edging his light into the mans calves, he screamed as blood started flowing but then suddenly flew out of the shadow, dangling in the air, Cristoffs hand around his throat, the other gripping his wrist and Lucy heard bones give and the man screamed again, dropping the dagger he'd been holding.

"Open your eyes." Cristoff growled and the man did, his expression a strange mix of fury and fear.

"Sleep." Cristoff hissed and the man fell limp, eyes closing and Cristoff dropped him, letting him crash painfully to the floor and kicking him a short distance from them, not wanting him anywhere near his mate.

"He must be the shadow mage Vander mentioned…" Lucy said quietly.

Things happened fast from there. Unwilling to go out and expose Lucy and Yukino to the possibility of the Nuance guild having more people ready to try for them Cristoff and Sting remained in the hotel room where Freeds runes would provide them warning of intruders until Vander and Bickslow returned.

"Rune knights are rounding everyone up, they got Noir at his house and the Nuance guild was mostly at the other house nobody knew about. Councils fucking thrilled to be able to step in too, they're seizing everything, sealing off the dig site and confiscating every single bit of research and the lot of artifacts, everything. They mean to make sure nobody has a chance to open it." Bickslow said smiling.

Lucy frowned. "But…but if they have the keys and everything else…we know how NOT well the Council protects these things, what's to prevent someone from just stealing shit and doing it anyway?!" She demanded.

Vander smirked, sharing a look with Bickslow "Well…they need all 12 keys for that…and they only have 8" He said and held his hands out, one to Lucy, one to Yukino, two keys in each hand.

"Can't hurt to activate and bind them to you, in fact…it could prevent anyone from opening that thing all the way…" Bickslow said slyly.

Lucy took the keys offered to her as Yukino took the two held out in her direction.

"They have no magic right now, not traceable because of that, and every damn thing in Noirs shit says he was having you two each activate two so you having them only makes sense, won't look funny at all and they can't say a damn thing if they're already bound to you when they come looking so…" Vander prodded.

"We should be outside…we don't know what animals they'll call." Yukino said smiling.

"Easy to arrange right Cris?" Bix nodded to his brother who smirked. A moment later they were all standing on an open hill above Oshibana.

"Fuck…" Sting staggered a step and Cristoff caught him, hand glowing faintly as he pushed an anti-motion sickness spell into the other Dragon Slayer.

Lucy drew a breath, turning and waited for Cristoff to come up behind her, once his hands were on her waist and she could feel him, mentally touch his magic, she closed her eyes.

"Now, like we discussed, just push magic into it slowly, if it starts pulling let it draw and focus on just keeping the pull manageable so it can't…suck you dry." Loke coached and Lucy nodded.

Yukino stood by, waiting, watching, they had discussed how they would do this, Lucy would be the first because Cristoff had more to give her than Sting did Yukino and he was a healer and could handle any ill effects immediately.

As expected, as magic flowed into the key there came a point where it started drawing it, warming in her hand and starting to pulse. She throttled the pull but it wasn't easy, her brow furrowed and she pressed her lips together as she managed it ad Loke vanished, not wanting to be an additional drain on her magic.

It was a large amount of magic, and Lucy was feeling heavily strained but it finally stopped, the key glowing and pulsing warmly in her hand and she held it up.

"Spirit of the Kingdoms I call upon thee, cross through the gate and answer my call!" Lucy cried out.

There was a flare of brilliant light and then, before her, stood nothing less than a dragon with a long curving body.

"I am Yeng, The spirit of Dragons, it has been long since I was called to this plain, I am here to serve you, my master." The creature bowed it's head as they all gaped at it in amazement.

"Y…Yeng, I'm Lucy, I would like to make a contract with you." She resonded and Yeng nodded.

"I am familiar with human gatemasters, I am available every day any time except Fridays, that time I keep to sleep." He told her and Lucy smiled.

After the details of his abilitites, Yeng was a green magic dragon and represented life and specifically trees. The Dragon returned through the gate and Lucy was smiling down at the green gemstone key that now bore the symbol of the dragon on it.

Yukino stepped up and after several minutes, a Tiger came through her gate, her name was Yang and once that contract was made they rested for a bit until Lucy was ready to summon the second key. This one didn't draw as much, and in a shower of light left a beautifully feathered…rooster.

"Yin" Was metallic, and offered shielding abilities. Vander and Bickslow already snickering when the spirit left got withering looks from their sister in-law.

"Sorry Cosplayer." Bickslow said, pressing his lips together.

"Yeah, didn't mean to disrespect your cock." Vander managed and the two held it together for maybe a second before falling against each other laughing themselves silly.

"I'll kick both of yours flat if you don't knock it off!" Lucy snarled, but the edges of her lips twitched, fortunately only Cristoff noticed and only because he was watching her closely struggling not to laugh himself.

Yukino, smiling in spite of herself, summoned the last and was greeted by "Xu" the dog, who brought tracking abilities.

Glaring at her still snickering brothers who were wiping tears from their eyes occasionally muttering "Lucy has a cock now." Or something similar and falling over again. Lucy turned back to Cristoff "I guess, take us back to the hotel, I'm sure the Rune Knights will be coming to find us…you can drop them in the fucking pool if you like." She added, glaring at Vander and Bickslow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Special thanks to Sassy for being a patient ear as I fought through writing and rewriting this chapter a total of 11 times before it reached posting!

To the wonderful folks who leave me reviews you are the BEST and I appreciate all the well wishes as I've been trying to get better over the last week, it's helped more than I can say!


	29. Chapter 29 Boiling Water

A/N little shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it out before I got swept into a busy weekend! I hope everyone is enjoying, there is still more to come, though RLT is drawing to a close, just a few more chapters left of planned story...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen crossed the throne room smiling faintly, his father in-law about jumping down and knocking a visiting ambassador over holding out his arms eagerly for little Arman, pulling the smiling baby to him and grinning, rubbing his nose to the babies and getting rewarded with a giggle.

"Oh my little Prince, you are a breath of fresh air! I've been waiting al morning!" He declared giving Zen a faintly reproachful look the Prince brushed off easily.

"He was having a bath with his mother and charming all of her attendants, I had to leave 5 women pouting to bring him to see you as it was." He responded. The King grinned, looking at his grandson "Already charming the world! What a fine King you will be one day! Ambassador Kephas is from Pergrande Zen, their interim Government is about to appoint a new…Queen and wishes us to give her an audience." He looked sideways at his son in-law.

So far Zen had been handling most of the talks with Pergrande once their country was able to pull together a mostly functional government and get a few Ambassadors working with the new laws and edicts being put into place there.

Pergrande government hadn't been at all happy that the King had insisted on that, they were, justifiably, terrified by Zen. Stories about what all had happened when the king, his family, his servants, slave, attendants, concubines, children…every living human being inside the palace grounds had died, then every living person in the senate house down to the lowest aids found hiding in closets, all dead and by causes unknown, medical examiners could only find signs of severe mental distress but the bodies didn't even have bruises.

Then reports of the Dark Eagle taking down the coliseums, and the laboratories laid to waste, the Berserker facilities all destroyed so completely nothing could be salvaged, it had been more than a month before the fighting and chaos had been brought under control in Romell.

The only consistent thing anyone knew for certain was the Dark Eagle had been involved. Coming to him to beg for acceptance and restoration of trade agreements, so they could get much needed aid from allied countries of Bosco who stubbornly refused to talk with them until they had made their peace with Bosco first, had been deeply disturbing to the shaky leaders of Pergrande.

Zen was merciless too, didn't give a damn their entire way of life had been flipped on its axis, his demands were steep, a total break down of the slave trade, freedom given to every slave in Pergrande with harsh punishments for any owner who tried to defy that, no coliseums, no berserkers, the labs remained dead.

At first Pergrande had fought it, insisted they at least be allowed to keep their slaves, they would ease up, clean up the trade methods, not allow kidnapped people to be bought or sold, but Zen hadn't budged an inch and the other Nations, after his grand Coronation as the crown Prince of Bosco at Kurinos side, had all embraced him, been outraged by his story, rallied enraged by the undeniable brand on him he had boldly shown the world during his coronation when he'd made his brief speech.

He had captivated Bosco, Minstrels King had worked out a deal with Bosco swearing military aid in the future in exchange for both passenger liners and freight ships being designated for Minstrellan use, particularly a liner for the royal family.

Zen had taken over the fleets and the Knights, Kurino keeping to state affairs and the naval and ground forces as well as management of the wizard guilds and their required military contributions.

The King had been doing less and less, reduced his own duties putting more and more on Zen and Kurino, warning them he planned to retire soon and place them on the throne so he had been mostly handing the visits of foreign ambassadors, dignitaries and enjoying time with his grandson. He'd even taken to going over to the Pradesh family estate a few times a week, hanging out with Arman (Taking little Arman with him so the baby got double Grandpa time) the two played cards, chess, drank and talked idly about politics, their arguments had become such a common thing the staff of the estate no longer panicked that the royal guards might barge in and drag Arman away in chains.

Turning a hard eye on the Ambassador Zen saw the mans gaze falter but he recovered, not easy for any of the Pergrandians since Zen had been coronated, his disdain for the country was painfully deserved and they all knew with him proof and results were the only things they could hold out if they wanted to be taken seriously.

"Sh-she is unrelated to the former nobility…your majesties, A Queen by popular vote of the people, she will serve for 6 years then another election will decide if she will get 6 more or be replaced as the head of the country. While upon the throne though, she is our Queen as strong and certain as if she were born to it." The man said.

"When would she like to come to Bosco?" Zen asked, giving the man his full attention.

"In three weeks your highnesses, travel from the capital to Chapall takes about a week still." He said.

The stolen airships had been recovered from Pergrande, their wreckage reclaimed by Bosco. Pergrande had nothing but ground travel and their train system was poor, centered mostly around the capital and nearby townships with one running down near Bellums border that had been a slave merchant line until everything had changed.

Now Pergrande was struggling with Bellum, their formerly cowed dog now trying to take a bite out of their weakened flank. Bellum was suffering because of the trade embargos still being enforced due to the countries ongoing hostilities toward Pergrande, Desierto and Sin. Sin hadn't been idle either, seizing all of the peninsula they had once been pressed into just the tip of, the King of Sin hadn't hesitated either, he'd taken that land the week after King Karadins death had been declared and had serious military in place to defend it.

Bosco had sat back on that, Sin could use those farmlands, the country had suffered for hundreds of years under Pergrandes boot, forced to eek out a meager existence and cower and lick Pergrande boot to retain their sovereignty, Bosco and her allies weren't going to deny then the reclamation of lands that had, 700 years ago, been theirs.

Sin deserved prosperity, and they could achieve it, could become self supporting, with the farm lands they had retaken. Pergrande had ample resources without them, taking and keeping that territory had always been something done to suppress Sin, keep them weak.

Zen and the King had sat side by side when the King of Sin had come to talk to them about it all, and echoed the Kings assurances that Bosco would not become involved and would maintain their shipping channels and even increase the flights of airships into Sin if the country built another Skyport in their newly reclaimed territory.

Pergrande hadn't been able to do a thing, their government hadn't come together until long after all of that was over and Sin had built forts and declared their new boundaries to the world.

Chapall had been a compromise Zen had come up with when Pergrandes interim government had been begging for airship support. He refused to allow anything Boscan on Pergrandian soil until he was certain the reach of the old regime was truly severed. So he had worked out the construction of a skyport in the tiny border town of Chapall in northern eastern Iceburg. His escape from Pergrande had involved a hunting cabin near that little town and during the orchestration of his assault on Pergrande that had destroyed its leadership Chapall had been where their ships could test the borders with Pergrande and find out what defenses were in place.

Chapall was now the second most populated city in Iceburg because of that skyport and had become the center of trade going into Pergrande and a major refugee point for Pergrandians seeking less turmoil. It was also the slave release point, where slaves from Pergrande could seek out passage back to their homelands. Kurino was managing the return to Bosco of former citizens stolen from Bosco and kept in Pergrande as slaves, that there were more than a few thousand of them had infuriated her.

So Pergrandes new Queen would have to travel to Chapall in order to board an airship for Bosco just like any other person. He knew the Ambassador was fishing for special assistance with the Queens travel.

"The trip should help her to see what her people deal with, she should spend time at the slave processing center in the skyport while there, she may be able to come up with ideas to help slaves leaving Pergrande with the process of getting their lives back." He said calmly and the Ambassador bowed his head.

King Altiene hugged his grandson and gripped Zens shoulder "Well, Ambassador, I'll let you work out the details of the Queens visit with the Prince since her audience will be with him and the Princess. My retirement is coming soon, I'm certain she would rather speak with the people who will be taking over the rein of Bosco than a crotchety grandfather who would rather be playing poker with his friends." The King smiled, and, kissing his grandsons forehead smiled at Zen who rolled his eyes.

"You planned this." Zen accused, he'd wondered why the King had sent a breathless messenger asking Zen to bring Arman to the Throne room so suddenly.

"Of course I did! You work things out, I'll be back before Dinner with Arman, did he eat already or should I give him a bottle when I get to your Fathers?" He asked.

Zen handed the king a pack full of things for the baby which he passed to his aid. "Kurino just fed him, no more spice tea in his bottles, it keeps him up and you should know better." He said quietly, eyeing his father in-law sternly.

The King grinned "Nonsense, spice tea is good for you! I'll just make sure Mr. Elan makes an unsweetened batch for little Arman this time, he likes his tea while he watches his grandfather beat his other grandfather at chess."

Zen rolled his eyes again bending to kiss his son before the king turned and hurried away. Undoubtedly Zen would now be dealing with the rest of the Kings appointments for the day. With Vander away helping Cristoff in Fiore he didn't even have him to be making rude comments and observations in the background to lighten things and make the day go by better. Heaving a sigh he waved to the Ambassador and led him to a meeting room where they could sit and go over the details of the Queens visit.

It was a few hours later when he returned to the office he shared with his wife that green eyes lifted from papers spread out on a cluttered desk. Kurino stood and met Zen halfway into the room, sliding her arms around him and unable to stop the content sigh she gave when his closed around her. Her Handmaids smiled, they'd grown accustomed to the couple, Zen was an affectionate man and Kurino never seemed to quite get enough of it so the pair could be pretty handsy at times.

The handmaids went back to their own work, one sewing something in a vivid red and gold silk, the other doing some sort of embroidery work on Zens cloak he decided to ignore because he'd already told the woman to quit putting intricate embroidery onto his clothes, it seemed like a nervous habit of hers or something. She embroidered whenever idle.

So he focused on Kurino, who was smiling up at him sympathetically.

"Next time send Fara with Arman so Father can't get his hooks into you and run." She chuckled. Zen sighed "Pergrande has elected a Queen, and she is coming to speak with us in three weeks, I sorted out all the details with their Ambassador and also handled the emissary from Atla, we need to appoint a new ambassador to that place, maybe I'll ask Dad who he suggests." He told her and Kurino blinked at him.

"Pergrande elected a Queen instead of a King?! Oh I am really looking forward to meeting her." She said Zen smiled, he was pretty interested himself in what sort of woman had managed to beat the 5 men who had also been running to become the Kingdoms new monarch.

Bending though he kissed his wife, feeling his tensions flow away as she hummed in approval. "I refused to send an airship to Romell to collect her, her ass can travel like her people do, if she wants better she needs to make that happen herself. Pergrande should have long since been funding trains and roads instead of endless lab research and armies of berserks." He growled.

Kurino smiled pulling him back for another kiss. Zen had flown far beyond even her wildest hopes and dreams as Prince of Bosco, he was a natural born leader and took to the work and needs of his station with a confident ease that was in defiance of the lifetime of hardship, suffering and deprivation he'd had.

Foreign dignitaries and rulers had learned quickly he was plain spoken, brutally honest and completely unbendable in the service of his country. Kurino had let him take on all he'd wanted to and even pushed a little more onto his plate because she'd seen not only could he handle it, he did it better than she did.

It wasn't old or dull to him, he tore into the demands of the state with real interest and fervor even her father had seen clearly and admired immediately, that was why her father had moved up his retirement and kept suckering Zen into taking over his work just about every week. Not that the King was doing much, morning meetings for the most part, and most of those more social than anything else. Zen and Kurino already handled almost all of the real affairs of the kingdom. Zen had even taken on the sessions with the Steel Council, which was behaving very very well trying to make sure they had his favor when he and Kurino took the throne.

Her confidence in him was absolute anymore, and while she was to be Queen, the rule of Bosco would be shared equally between them, it was incredible how her life had changed in the last 5 years. Zen had made such an incredible difference, she no longer worried about her duties, no longer felt stressed so much, was deeply enjoying being a mother and was even three months pregnant now with their next child.

Zens hand sliding over her slight bump made her smile, he was, in spite of his worries, a wonderful father, she placed that on some amazing genetics and Armans close presence in their lives.

When he pulled back he looked at her seriously "You're not doing too much are you? Is she?" He looked at Fara, of Kurinos two handmaids she was always the most blunt and her loyalty seemed nicely divided, she wouldn't lie to Zen for Kurino even when threatened.

"No sire, she's been handling the slave recovery program work today, all paperwork." Fara said firmly with a smile.

Zen turned back to Kurino smiling "Good, I want you focused on this…" He said, meaningfully pressing a little firmer with his palm over her belly "The less stress you deal with the better." He kissed her again and she pressed into him sighing. Moving subtly so she swept the front of her hip over the front of his slacks and felt him tense, the sharp intake of breath that let her know she'd gotten him.

"Wicked woman." He whispered, lips moving to her ear.

"It's been forever." She returned, feeling him smile

"A few hours." He pointed out.

She nodded "Forever."

She laughed when he bent and swept her off her feet, turning and kicking the door open to carry her through the sitting room toward their chambers after giving the handmaids a warning look not to follow.

The two women barely looked up, not moving, this sort of thing was common and they knew better than to trail after the Princess if the Prince gave them that look.

Kurino was placed not too gently on their bed a few moments later, Zen following her already undoing the buttons of his shirt with one hand while the other was pushing the skirt of her dress up her thigh.

Kurino just smiled, hands eagerly discarding his belt and undoing his pants, shoving them down his thighs as he moved over her.

She was insatiable when pregnant, just had this endless itch that only good long rough sex seemed to help with and Zen was all too happy to oblige. His fingers slid under the edge of her panties and he growled at how heated and wet she already was.

"Fuck Kurino…" He rumbled, leaning in to bite at her neck, she was pulling her own dress open once his shirt was tossed aside, needing to feel his skin on hers and he helped her groaning as her heavy breasts were freed, her chest had never gone back to its former more modest size after Arman was born , nursing him and then getting pregnant again not long after she'd weaned him. Something Zen had no problem with, he'd learned quickly how to work around a nursing mothers tender breasts, and figured out how to use that over-sensitive feature to his advantage.

"Yes please, NOW!" Kurino growled at him impatiently tugging at his hips as he hovered over her, driving her mad nipping along the sides of her breasts, then scraping his teeth just beneath the pink at the center where she was just so intensely sensitive these days.

"Ahh! Zen!" She pleaded in a gasp and he smirked, lowering himself between her thighs and pushing into her, drawing a loan moan from them both as he drove all the way in.

He slid his hands under her knees, lifting and spreading her, bringing her hips up and driving hard into her, her nails raking over his back had made it clear what she wanted. It amazed him how she switched gears, this morning had been slow and languid, tantric sex that had made him late for his morning workout with Farron, who now came daily to the palace gym instead of the one he used to frequent to work out and train.

It was a good thing for Zen, when Vander was there the three of them pushed each other pretty hard, and add in Kaleb when he was in town and sometimes the practice ring off the gym needed repairs after they were done.

He had no complaints, he was very happy with his life, it certainly wasn't what he'd planned or ever imagined he'd have, but he hadn't ever dreamed a Princess would come storming into his life and fall in love with him, he'd been helpless too, had fallen so hard for her when he'd finally realized what it was he was feeling he'd been terrified. But Kurino had been in love with him since she'd met him, or so she'd told him many times now.

So his green eyed wife, his Princess, soon to be Queen, mother of his children, had given him not just herself, but the country he'd spent his life aching for.

Now he gave her everything he had, in every way he could. Including fucking her until she screamed every day, he thought smugly until thought just abandoned him. His end coming as soon as hers hit her, they didn't give their daytime romps a lot of time, they couldn't with all of their responsibilities, but whenever possible they didn't deny themselves either.

They'd made that promise early, Zen had insisted on it.

"You come first, you and our children, always, the work of running the kingdom can fucking wait." He'd told her and the rules of the palace had changed to include certain hours when, no matter what, short of an enemy invasion, they were not to be disturbed. He'd come down hard on a few of the Kings aids too over it and now even they would wait, anxiously, for times when they were open to receiving them.

"When is father coming home with Arman?" Kurino asked, twirling her fingers in Zens hair.

He glanced up toward the clock on the nightstand and sighed "soon."

The day had flown by, again, he'd spent it dealing with the remainder of the Kings work then his own, not getting time to get to Kurino until far later than he'd wanted to.

"Somebody needs to give in and hire an aid." Kurino said softly, kissing his jaw and Zen gave her a doubtful look.

"I said I'd think about it." He grumbled.

"Think faster."

Dissolving her focus with a roll of his hips he succeeded in making certain they would be late for dinner.

He'd been resisting hiring a personal staff beyond Vander and knew it wasn't working. With no aid to help him organize, to be the go between, he ended up glaring at terrified aids a lot who would have far preferred speaking to underlings instead of the Prince himself.

Vander neatly sidestepped taking on more than security work too, he was no secretary.

He wouldn't admit it to Kurino…yet, but he'd talked to Farron about it and his brother had agreed to do for him what he'd done for Kurino, screen some of the the best interns at the consulate and just hire somebody for him.

Like the incredibly gifted and happy woman who was now Kurinos aid, Farron was confident a post as the aid of the Prince would be something any consulate intern would about sell an arm for.

The pay was far better, they got quarters in the Palace, and the position was prestigious far beyond any post they could work toward with the consulate. Farron had smirked at him "Become your aid knowing one day the position would be aid to the King? I might take the job myself." He'd quipped.

Zen would meet who Farron had selected in the morning during their workout. Farron had been especially smug when he'd called to tell him he'd found someone.

"I almost wanted to pull him in to work in my own office and just not tell you, but I can't keep this guy from an opportunity like this." He'd said with a smile.

Zen was hoping whoever it was wasn't stuffy because he didn't handle the formal behavior of a lot of the aids well. He trusted Farron though, Kurinos aid was remarkable and she respected the couples privacy and even defended it pretty well.

Walking with Kurino into the small dining room they had their meals in with the King now they found Arman holding little Arman smiling as they entered. "There you are! Not an aid around was willing to go get you." He chuckled.

Sitting down and watching Kurino lift their son into a hug Zen drew a slow breath, come what may, this was all that mattered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsu was smirking, standing over the smoldering heap that had been a dark mage cackling, his flames raging all over him as he sought his next target.

A torrent of water suddenly almost drowned him and he was crushed to the floor by it before it reformed into a globe and lifted him up from the floor before letting his drop sputtering in a heap beside the now doused dark mage and vanished. He looked up and met narrowed aquamarine eyes.

"You set my brothers house on fire and I'll soak you through so well you won't be able to create a flame for a week." The beautiful black haired woman before him snarled menacingly and he smiled in spite of himself, his dragon just about purring in his chest under those angry eyes.

"I might like that." He admitted, her eyes widened and the anger flickered a loment into uncertainty then heated.

"Oh? Well, you want to boil my water Firelips you're going to have to impress me, and destruction is a turn OFF with me, so keep it tight, keep it neat, and I'll think about giving you a chance." She purred.

Natsu shuddered, her words singing through him and going straight to his groin. Firelips? Boil her water? Oh Hell yes.

His dragon was preening and preparing as he stood back up, his body heating and drying him in moments, steam pouring outward as he rushed across the front yard of Lucys home to barrel into two more dark mages.

Keeping damage to a minimum wasn't easy, there were 7 mages who had come to take Layla, and they had killing the childs caretakers on their agenda, though they had only been expecting Xally and Bickslow, not Xally, Natsu and the Strauss family.

The Ice mage sent to control Xally couldn't keep up with her, she way overpowered her, and had already knocked the woman unconscious against the streetlamp half frozen to it by her own magic.

The fight was still in the street, Mira keeping any of the mages who managed to get past the others from entering the house, as if Freeds massive rune protections weren't enough. The addition of Gajeel, who had come home just as the fight had started and had no intentions of letting it get near his own home had turned things from an almost even fight to a ridiculous beat down in a hurry.

Levy and the children were at the guild with Cristoff and Lucys children, playing with master Makarov and the rest of the guild, once settled Gajeel had hurried home, intent on being certain not a single one of the would be attackers walked away from their attempt.

The Rune Knights weren't far behind him, which was fortunate for the dark mages because the Fairy Tail mages would have kept beating them toward deaths door had the Knights not come and started tossing them into a magic canceling wagon.

The last mage, a shadow mage who could not pray to withstand Xallys waves flooding into the shadows, Natsus flames burning them away and Gajeels iron beating on him every time he was churned to the surface sputtering trying not to drown or burn to death, jumped into the wagon himself to escape them.

Natsu stood looking around, fire licking up his arms, hoping there was someone else, he was certain he'd not had a chance to really impress Xally much, and he really, badly, wanted to.

Gajeel was catching his breath, glaring after the mage, he hated when prey escaped.

"We have them, your friends up in Oshibana have blown open the whole thing around that vault, I was instructed to tell you they're all safe." The captain of the Knights nodded to them, eying them warily, it was obvious the Dragon Slayers were worked up, and that some times meant they weren't safe to be around, especially the fire one, he'd heard all sorts of horrible things about Fairy Tails Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Then I'll go let the guild know." Gajeel huffed, rolling his shoulders to relax away some of his excitement. It hadn't been the fight he'd hoped for.

"That fight was manly." Elfman grinned, Gajeel gave him a sideways look and shook his head heading back up the street as the Rune Knights fanned out to search the area in case there were more mages. Gajeel could smell, sense, there weren't but he wouldn't say anything, it was bad enough there had been a fight on his home street. He preferred the Rune Knights comb through the area and make his neighbors feel better.

Natsu huffed and frowned, heading back into the house, passing Mira who was outside trying to get some potted plants of Lucys set back up.

When he crossed the thresh hold he was knocked sideways as a slender woman jumped on him, knocking him to the floor in the den, her lips hungrily kissing his and his eyes had flown wide at first but fell shut as his arms went around her and he drank in her sweet cool tasting kiss.

His dragon, already happy about how he'd done, was now delirious, sending his blood racing south and singing over and over through his head to claim her, take their mate, just right there, don't waste time, don't think or talk just fuck and bite.

Mira, who had just come in to start getting the house ready to bring the kids back, saw the two mages wrapped around each other on the floor and bit her squeal back, reaching in and pulling the doors shut before hopping up and down envisioning pink haired blue/green eyed babies.

Natsu rolled Xally to her back, and groaned when he settled between her thighs, felt his rapidly hardening length press into her heated center, his thin pants and her jeans not masking any of the heat.

"Xally…" He breathed, hesitating in spite of his dragon. They had met less than 24 hours ago, yes they got along and holly hell did he like her, she was his mate, he knew it, his dragon sure as hell was broadcasting it endlessly to him, but these things took time right?

He knew the months Cristoff and Lucy had taken weren't normal, but shouldn't they maybe talk or something?

"Two slayer siblings Natsu, I know what this is and I want it, now shut up and strip or I'm tearing the clothes off of you!" She growled at him.

She had time, the den had been set up as a guest room for her, a simple hard shot with a bolt of water had neatly locked that door once Mira had closed it. She had nowhere to be, trusted Mira to handle things and get the kids home, and Cristoffs kids were all Dragon babies, they would handle their aunt mating with Natsu just fine she was sure of it.

Oh and she wanted to, she'd been craving his toned tanned body since she'd first laid eyes on him. He wasn't the towering mass of muscle most of her brothers were, no he fit into her arms perfectly, she still had to tilt her head back for his kisses, that was enough.

She loved how vibrant and alive he was, how his grin lit up a room. She was perfectly fine with getting to know him batter after she'd fucked his brains out and had his teeth in her neck. They had the rest of their lives to get to know each other, she had faith in the Dragon Slayer bonds, they had certainly worked out for Cristoff.

Natsu smiled against her lips, shedding his vest and undoing his belt, kneeling over her long enough to toss his clothes aside and then staring raptly as she pulled her shirt off over her head, freed herself from her bra and wriggled from her skirt.

She smiled under his hungry gaze, her fingers wrapping around his erection shocking him out of his dazed state very well. He gasped, moaning as her fingers started working over the velvety flesh.

She knew how to make a man fall apart, she was Boscan, and loved, absolutely adored men and all their bodies could do to hers. Natsu fell forward, an arm catching himself and he hovered over her, she saw his eyes change, fire red licking through the dark irises, red scales starting to surface here and there.

"Take me…my dragon…I know I'm yours." She purred and he snarled, lunging down and crushing her lips with his but she smiled against his fierce kiss, eagerly opening her mouth to let him deepen it, flooding his heat with her coolness, guiding his length so it rubbed through her wet center.

She moaned into his mouth, drawing another rumbling response from him and just reveling in it, Gods he was responsive, passionate, fiery, and she loved it.

Everywhere she touched him got some reaction, from soft hums to full on purrs until she finally wrapped her legs around him, tired of him slowly moving himself, grinding against her, she wanted him inside of her.

Natsu hadn't honestly been with anyone like Xally either, his partners to date had been eager but not like Xally, the water mage played him like the Piano in the corner, his body just responded to her, his whole being did and he was no fool, he embraced that whole heartedly.

She knew, knew what she was to him, he hadn't said a word yet, oh he wanted to, was trying to figure it out.

"Hey, you're my mate, could we fuck and you let me bite you and seal our souls together for eternity? My names Natsu by the way." Yeah, seemed wrong.

Yet she was all over him, saying all the right things, sending his dragon into a frenzy. Dear Gods when had his hips become something that drove up how good his dick felt when it was thrusting in and out of a woman? Her fingers…oh Gods her fingers were working him…

His fire kept threatening to rage and every time it started to he felt a cooling sensation as her water slid all over him like this full body caress and steam would rise from his skin. She was sucking his ear lobe, her fingers prodding into this tender spot over his hips he hadn't even known was there.

She'd tug too when she did and he drove into her harder, growling, dipping his head to drag his fangs over her shoulder almost losing himself when she moaned into his ear and trust her hips up into his.

He didn't have much experience, he'd freely admit that, but sex had never been this good, if it had been he sure as hell would have been working to get more of it. This was more fun than a fight at the guild. By a whole hell of a lot too.

"Xally….my..mate…mine." He growled breathlessly and she raked her nails over his back making his nerves all light up and fire seep out over his skin again that she swept away with her hands.

"More…more Natsu…." She pleaded and he grit his teeth barely holding on as he thrust into her harder until she finally tipped her head back and came, moaning his name as his teeth sank into her neck.

It was jarring, they'd had almost no time together so the sudden opening of the flood gate between them shocked them both, laid bare to each other suddenly in ways neither had expected Natsu snarling out his own release against her neck, his body pumping his seed deep into her body as her walls pulsed and pulled it all from him.

After sevral minutes they regained enough presence of mind to move and Natsu propped himself up on his elbows smiling down at her.

For the first time in, well, ever, the restlessness in him was calm, there was no dull ache in his heart, just warmth, and a spreading flow of it from where Xally was suddenly taking up residence. Dark pink lips swollen from their kissed lifted and she slid her hands into his hair pulling him down to kiss her again.

"Natsu…oh you're perfect…rash, impetuous, obnoxious and perfect." She purred and he smiled.

"Little water mage…I know a lagoon on Galluna island the color of your eyes…" He observed. She grinned.

"We have got a lot to talk about…" She chuckled. Hearing childrens voices and Mira and Elfman both talking loudly to them about staying away from the den for a bit she shifted beneath him.

"We've got little dragons to look after." She said.

He narrowed his eyes "I'd like to make some with you." He said honestly and she beamed up at him.

"Another thing we need to talk about then." She giggled and he grinned, loving the sound, better than Lucys to his ears. They dressed, reluctantly, and Xally went out and sent Elfman home, his objections gone the instant she pulled her hair back to show him and Mira the mark on her neck, then Mira had all but thrown her brother out of the house.

"You'll just get in the way! Natsu might tear you apart anyway, just get!" She shood Elfman heaving a reluctant sigh and frowning walking away. Evergreen was out on a mission with Gray and Cana and he had been looking forward to an evening playing with the Pradesh children, that and Xallys cooking, which he'd sampled that morning and at lunch and really wanted more of.

Once Elfman was out of the house Xally allowed Natsu out of the den and he was immediately buried under the triplets, Dehn and Stephan wrestling with him while Jude lung to his leg trying to help his brothers bring the man down.

Mira immediately began quizzing them and Xally handled it easily, Natsu gratefully sticking with wrestling with the kids which was far preferable to dealing with Mira.

"Genetics aren't a sure thing Mira, dark hair is prominent in my Boscan lineage and depending on Natsus nationality…do you know where you come from Natsu?" She asked. She knew a little about Natsu from Lucy but not much.

The slayer shook his head "No idea, I grew up here in Fiore with Igneel then Fairy Tail." He admitted.

Xally nodded, looking at Mira as she chopped vegetables. "See? So the children might not have pink hair, pink hair is pretty rare, double recessive gene, Natsu and I would most likely produce either blondes or dark haired babies, I'm betting lighter hair though." Xally said,

"Why's that?" Natsu asked, not sure why the whole conversation wasn't freaking him out but it wasn't, if anything it was turning him on, knowing what making babies entailed.

"Because you're potent…Fire Dragon." Xally grinned wickedly and Mira laughed when Natsu blushed.

"Well I'm just overjoyed! Natsu has been needing someone and…wait…will you move here then Xally?" She asked. Xally shrugged, looking over at Natsu again "One of many things me and my mate will need to talk about over the next few days, right now I have time, an abundance of it, so there's no rush and I'm not settled anywhere, never bought any real estate or anything, I've just been saving. So I can settle anywhere really, set up my practice and do just fine." She smiled and Natsu cocked his head.

"Practice?"

"I'm a doctor Natsu, a pediatrician specifically. I can work as a mage of course, though I'm not in a guild in spite of my older brothers best efforts to get me to join his." Xally replied, putting the vegetables into a bowl to toss with the seasonings Mira brought from the pantry.

"You're a healing mage and an actual doctor?!" He smiled crookedly, pride swelling in him, his dragon cooing, oh yeah, he'd scored.

"I am yes, I finished my residency just a couple of months ago and decided to take some time off before I set up my practice and settled in somewhere." Xally said brightly, now slicing up some chicken strips and getting them into a pan to fry.

"Like Magnolia…and you could join Fairy Tail…" Natsu said grinning. Xally smiled back at him.

"Possible." She agreed, stepping in closer to the stove as Mira slid by lifting up Criston who was wanting to see what they were doing rather than play with his siblings any more.

"I think you should join Fairy Tail like mommy and daddy." Layla said from the table where she was drawing.

"I have more reasons than ever to agree with you now Layla." Xally admitted, giving Natsu another fond look that made him grin.

Watching her standing there cooking, her hair still a little disheveled from their mating in the den, he wanted to grab her and take her back into that room and have her again but he remained seated on the floor with the triplets.

He was mating with this woman, becoming hers, making her his, and she was a doctor, a healing mage, beautiful and clearly brilliant if she'd finished medical school. It just floored him. He wished his father could see, couldn't wait to tell Lucy and Cristoff, Gray was gonna flip, damn ice princess was endlessly taunting him about still being single, well, he could have the rain woman, Natsu had scored himself a fucking doctor. A pediatrician…those were…wait…those were baby doctors… He looked at Xally again, no wonder she didn't flinch at his remark earlier, oh Gods, he was all for having a kid or two but if he was mating with a baby doctor how many was she going to want?!


	30. Chapter 30 Change

A/N Ok MASSIVE chapter and you will find out why. To my readers I am diving into a request I got over and over from more than a dozen different people here and it is a step outside my norm but something I wanted to explore so I hope you all like it. Warning, we're starting off naughty here and it will get more intense later so if this opening part bothers you...um, skip to the end please. Rated M for a reason y'all...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Last chance to skip to the end...citrus ahead

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra groaned, his fangs almost rending his lower lip, eye rolling back up into his dropping lid. "Oh..fu..fuck yes…." He breathed, one hand tangling further in platinum hair, the other gripping at the wall behind him. Strong hands gripped his ass, pulling him forward into the intensely skilled mouth and tongue that were working him until his knees were weakening, chest heaving.

Gods that tongue, and when lips met the base of his erection, that tongue rasping his length he about lost himself the first time, his lover drawing back slowly to swirl that talented tongue around his shaft then tease the head, dragging an incisor over the slit and sending jolts of pleasure through him, the base of his spine buzzed, tension all through his whole lower body now and long elegant fingers slid from his ass to drag nails along the underside of his balls making his knees almost give out before hot wet lips pressed in and started back down his length.

The second time he felt his lover take all of him in he came undone a stream of curses coming out in a groan as he came followed by their name stammered out during the aftershocks of an intense orgasm. He started to sink to the floor but he was caught in strong arms, swept up and carried to the bed where he was laid back and they started kissing over his twitching body.

"Holy fuck…" Cobra breathed out, smiling faintly as white teeth scraped over his shoulder. "Oh I'm just getting started…" they smirked, leaning in to catch his mouth. The pair had barely met a week ago.

Kaleb in Magnolia to visit his family, Cristoff, Lucy, the kids, Bickslow and now Xally and the Poison Slayer had happened to be sitting in the guild when the tall blonde had strode in, his aid on his heels, Vander at his side.

Cobra generally gave few if any fucks about the comings and goings of the guild in general, he had the small circle of people within his life that he cared a rats ass about and he wasn't prone to wanting to expand that circle.

He'd been through too much, seen too much and peoples souls singing their songs to him, dumping their inner thoughts on him just pissed him off most of the time. He had a dark sense of humor, brought about by living with his magic his whole life and all of the often horrific things broadcasted by the souls at the Tower, then in the dark guild circles then in prison.

Brain had tortured him plenty, worse than any number of guards ever had at the tower. He still had nightmares that could leave him shaking, worthless for the better part of a morning or night when he would wake screaming from them.

Being chained in the small cell, his shoulder already dislocated, he'd stood up for Angel, the guards were raping her, three grown men on her 14 year old body and Cobra had finally lunged at them, killed one of them, left the other two so they were unlikely to ever be able to get their dicks to work again, one had lost his balls to Cobras tearing enraged hands. Brain had beaten him nearly unconscious then chained him and started fucking him, first in the mouth until he was coughing blood from the damage to his throat, then his ass, lifting the 15 year old boy up so he hung from his arms, from a dislocated shoulder while Brain had pounded into him, ignoring his screams, his hoarse curses until Cobra had finally fallen silent, only the sound of Brains grunts and moans in the air until the man finally finished, running his tongue up the back of Cobras shoulder.

"The men are replaceable, you…are not, but if I didn't have so much invested in you, that lacrima already merged into you so I can't just cut it out and put it into someone else, I would fuck you to death…I can you know, understand that little boy, I could fuck the life right out of you, you WILL obey me, you WILL be loyal to me, and you will not kill any more of my mercenaries. I like fucking this ass way too much, way more than you want to think about, I love it when you whimper in pain, when you gag on me, when my cum is dripping from those lips and this ass, keep that in mind the next time you consider doing something that gives me a reason to fuck you the way I like to again." He'd purred.

Cobra hadn't given him many reasons to, that time and one other, when he'd been beating Midnight, fucking Midnight punishing him and he'd heard Midnights soul dwindling, becoming too shattered, too torn to recover so he'd started raging in his cell, and had finally broken a bar off and thrown it, spearing into the back of Brains calf.

"n…no…Cobra…no" Midnight had rasped weakly but Cobra had glared defiantly as Brain had staggered from the other youth. Cursed up a streak of insults knowing it would cost him dearly but also knowing Brain would expend his rage on him and forget to go back to finish up with Midnight.

He'd been right, and had the scars, the nightmares, to show for it all.

He wasn't proud of the things he'd done, he'd not had a good life handed to him and he'd done what he had to in order to survive. Sure he'd gotten sort of twisted along the way, learned to take pleasure in some pretty sick things because he got it from nothing else.

But he was who he was and he wouldn't apologize for that.

Laxus and the Raijinshuu accepted him, had become friends as close as Angel, Midnight or any of the others. Bickslow in particular he trusted more than almost anyone. Crazy bastard head teased and taunted him, suffered through being Poisoned almost as many times as Evergreen would turn his ass to stone for his antics, but Bickslows magic kept that man like a wonderful field of nothingness.

Being around him was a vacation from the endless bombardment he usually had to deal with. He'd taught Laxus, Evergreen and Freed and recently (Thank the fucking GODS) He'd taught Erza who's recent motherhood and mental rants about her tits being sore because of babies born with fangs was driving him near insane.

He was happy for Laxus, happy even for the Amazon, but having strawberry cake compared to sex, then all the ways she compared it to things like the taste of Laxus' cum? Yeah, he so fucking badly did not need those things in his head.

The only downside to being Bickslows friend was the man was a fucking Boscan, and he acted like one a lot. Loved women, like, unhealthy almost the way he did, could sit idly nursing a beer thinking about his favorite ways of eating a woman out for hours with a loopy smirk on his face and thinking, planning it didn't get him hard, the bastard had control like crazy it seemed.

He wasn't shy either, Cobra made the mistake of asking him a few times what the fuck he was thinking about when he'd catch odd looks on his face and Bickslow always fucking told him, in detail. Freed had learned to rapidly flee earshot lest his nose start gushing blood.

And in his true a deep love of women and how much enjoyment they gave him, the man was endlessly wanting to see Cobra get some.

"You seriously need to get laid man." He'd say intermittently.

"No I don't, fuck off Bix, drop it." Cobra would growl.

"Bullshit, you haven't gotten laid since you joined Fairy Tail, and no that bitch from Mermaid heel blowing you at the party does not fucking count, oral is an appetizer, not the main course." Bickslow said.

"Come with me to the club tonight man, we'll get you hooked right up." He'd insist.

"I said drop it Bix, I don't need a hook up, I'm fucking fine." Cobra snarled.

"Like hell you are, you need a few orgasms, hot sweaty panting curl your toes, roll your eyes back in your head orgasms, not even kidding, clears out the cobwebs on your aura and soul, what gets you man? Redheads, brunettes?...Blondes?...Hah! Blondes I saw that, Ok we need to get you a hot blonde…." Bickslow was rubbing his hands together and Cobra glared at him "I said NO Bix, now knock this shit off I'm losing my patience." Cobra warned.

"Big tits?...huh…no…ok medium?...nothing…shit man….you like guys? I prefer women mostly but a good fuck with a hot guy is damn nice, pleasure is pleasure and guys give the best BJs and seriously…" Cobra had lunged and then started trying to get his hands around Bickslows throat but the agile fucker always managed to evade a real pin down even with Cobras immensely greater strength.

They drug Elfman in, Bickslow accidentally punching him in the back of the head, then all hell had broken loose.

Cobra didn't know how to handle that shit. The truth was he just had precious little experience and most of what he did have was bad. From being raped at the Tower then by Brain, then trying a couple of times with women but nothing. All unsatisfying and even when he did get off it wasn't great.

To the point he just figured he was asexual and had given up. Fuck fucking, it didn't do much for him.

Then he'd been sitting in the guild contemplating some incredible poison mushroom sauced cube steak and Havati venom (Thank Vanders wicked shadowy ass for giving him a nice jug of that shit, he fucking LOVED it, it was sweet and had this incredible spiciness too it almost like cinnamon but the toxin was just so heavy and complex his whole body tingled when he stirred a few drops into iced tea to sweeten it.) laced Iced tea.

When he'd felt…fucking FELT a presence. Strong, and the soul was just calm. Not the nothingness Bickslows was to him, no, this was just like a cool soothing oasis, a pool of sensual, sweet, subtle music, like a softly played viola or cello.

The scent that reached him was like sun warmed apples and he felt power, fierce strong power, humming through it all, schooled and disciplined and beautifully harnessed so it just added to the wonderful soothing exotic hum of that soul.

That beautiful, intoxicating, enticing soul, like sugar covered poisonous flowers sweetened further by Havati venom. It drew him, pulled at him, made the dragon in him stand up and eagerly reach out, suddenly hungry, pushing a demand into Cobra he'd never felt from that part of him before except in fights when it wanted blood.

It wasn't calling for blood though, this was something deep, profound, and he knew it, felt it, was completely stunned and confused by it.

Finally the owner of that soul came into the guild, flanked by Vander and a slender mage carrying a notepad. Tall, platinum blonde hair falling over broad shoulders, vivid lavender/gray eyes that were alight with humor as Vander was talking to him. A man, a tall, muscular downright beautiful man, mouthwatering, he had to be over 6 feet tall because Vander was 6'2" and this man was a little taller.

In blue and white clothes, snug white breeches hugging muscular thighs his white leather jerkin hid half of the firm nicely muscled ass. His eyes were on something the man on his other side had handed him, some sort of lacrima tablet. Most of the female heads in the guild turned, eyes locking on the tall blonde and the dark shadowquip.

Oh Cobra had been almost amused by the tidal waves of female arousal triggered by the pair. He garnered it himself sometimes, Laxus usually did and Cristoff even when he was walking with one of his kids in an arm pushing a stroller with two more in it. There were a lot of women in the guild who found his obvious fertility deeply arousing and that shit was creepy as fuck, especially coming from Porlyusica who secretly fantasized about tying Cristoff up in her treehouse and riding him unconscious…complete with images that almost cost Cobra his lunch a couple of times.

That old bat had a serious dominatrix thing going on.

The more kids Lucy and Cristoff had, the more some of the women fantasized about him. Weird as fucking hell.

Right then Laki was imagining that tall blonde in one of her many torture devices, herself turning up the way it stretched that tall muscular body with one hand while she was kissing Vander pushing her free hand through the mans black hair.

Lakis little fantasies often left Cobra certain he needed to continue giving her space, he was often a star in them himself.

But the daydreams and desires of the women of the guild didn't interest Cobra at all, no, just the blonde, whose blue and white cloak was held in place by unmistakable Magic Council pins identifying him as a wizard saint. That explained the power, the organized, disciplined power he could feel humming through the man just like his vibrant soul carried music that would make angels weep.

The guild symbol bold and bright against the deep ocean blue of the back of the cloak was hard to mistake. During his days as a dark wizard that guild was the stuff of everyones nightmares, even Brain feared them and they had never ventured into Bosco because of it. A churning white sea beneath a orange/golden sun. White Sea.

This man had to be prominent in the guild, Vanders guild Cobra knew, Vander bore the guild symbol on his right arm above a tattoo of a black and red Havati serpent.

Kinana had been such a serpent when she was Cubellious.

Vander though was always unreadable. The man was too well practiced in blocking skills like Cobras and, the tall Blonde, while he got the sweet music and power there was nothing else.

Makarov and Laxus both greeted the trio.

"Kaleb! Fucking great to see you." Laxus said, hugging the blonde and Cobras lips curled, baring fangs, a growl rumbling out of him unbidden and he immediately returned his gaze to his plate an instant before he felt Laxus' eyes on him, he'd heard that growl and Cobra was wide eyed trying to figure out where the fuck it had come from.

Maybe where the images swirling in his head came from would be a better thing to focus on because those sent chills down his spine and not the fearful kind, these went right to his damn cock.

Why on fucking Earthland was he imagining that tall sexy blonde wrapped around him laying back on the table right in the middle of the guild hall while Cobra shoved his tongue down his throat?

Yeah where the ever loving fuck did that idea come from?!

 _The fuck is up with the possessive growl snakeboy_?! He heard clear as a bell from Laxus who knew full well Cobra could hear him. He ducked his head slightly, taking a deep drink of his tea and hoping the resulting tingles as the heavy poisons of the venom in it would relieve some of the other tingles centered around his crotch.

He almost looked down at himself in disbelief, feeling that part of his anatomy suddenly pressing against his jeans. That had just…never…ok maybe while he was killing someone he'd get a little hard but never just looking at them and never a man, fuck, never a woman, never anyone!

Laxus led Kaleb, Vander and the third man back down to Makarovs office while Makarov was chatting at Kaleb.

That was when information flowed for a moment. Kaleb was the fucking Guild Master of White Sea, Bickslow and Vanders brother, here on a visit to see his family and discuss some sort of exchange program with Laxus and Makarov.

Cobra stared at the empty hallway, idly chewing on a slice of steak. So the blonde was master of the White Sea guild and a fucking wizard saint, Bosco only had 5 of them, they were supposed to have 10 but still hadn't filled the other half of the positions. He was young, Laxus had been doing this self comforting thing comparing himself to the other blonde.

If Kaleb could run a guild the size of White Sea, be a wizard saint and all the other things the man apparently was involved in, than Laxus felt better about taking on the job of running Fairy Tail because he and Kaleb were almost the same age apparently.

That was good for Laxus, the man needed something to soothe his endless anxiety about his responsibilities, especially since his twins had been born.

But Cobra was left sitting trying to get his breathing under control and figure out what the fuck had just happened to him and why his inner dragon was losing its shit.

The fucker had never hassled him much, sometimes it would push for blood during fights but otherwise? Silent. Now all of a sudden his dragon soul was going berserk. _Go after him! He's the one_!

The one what?! Shampoo model? That mans hair was something else, reaching down almost to the base of his shoulders, the top part pulled back in a black band off his face to hang down his back with the rest of the silken silvery blonde locks, Cobra wanted to bury his fingers in it, Mira had white hair and Lucy had gold but this was somewhere in between that, shimmering and almost metallic and it looked invitingly soft.

 _Idiot, the one born to be mine….my mate_.

Mate?! That had Cobra bolting to his feet and leaving the guild in a rush as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. He actually stumbled a few times as he literally ran home, taking the stairs up to his apartment three at a time and almost breaking his key off in the lock with shaking hands.

Once inside he slammed the door shut and locked it as if he could lock out the realization, his own dragon soul had just laid on him.

Mate.

He knew what it all was, what it meant, fuck he'd watched Cristoff and Lucy with a hefty amount of admiration contend with the whole thing for damn near two months. Been so grateful it wasn't him the whole time too. He'd sat in on conversations while Gajeel and Cristoff explained everything to Laxus, heard sparky contend with his realization over Erza.

It couldn't be, there was no way.

 _He's yours, meant to be, born to be your mate_.

"I'm not gay." He growled. Not that he really cared, he didn't give a shit who fucked who and really, if people wanted each other they wanted each other. It was just a way to whine.

 _You're a dragon, your soul choses the soul perfect for it and it has_.

He closed his eyes where the fuck had this voice been his whole fucking life? What did it not know his background?

Mating meant intimacy, binding two souls together, forming an unbreakable eternal bond and it also meant…sex.

He didn't do sex, he didn't care for it, it was mildly pleasant but had never been the Earthland moving end all beat all Bickslow made it out to be, or so many of the other souls he'd been forced to hear on the subject.

But those eyes, pale lavender and gray and so…beautiful. Gods he was getting all sappy and he winced, trying to walk to his kitchen and feeling his firm member slow him down, straining against his jeans, his dragon just writhing inside of him to turn around and go back.

He knew better, being near the man fostered bonding, the mating magic was already working, he fucking felt it, just the man walking past where he was sitting had given it the opening it needed, Gods forbid they actually shake hands or something, contact would…end any hope he had of avoiding this whole mess in the making.

Gods he could feel him, that wonderful calm, the lilting music of the soul that synced with his and lightened it.

He growled. "Not gonna fucking happen, Guild Master, wizard saint…." He snorted, Yeah, a man like that would have nothing to do with his criminal background, born a slave ass.

 _Yours, he's yours, born to be, perfect for you, you must claim him, mark him, MATE_!

The compulsion was staggering. He'd felt it, filtered through the misery Cristoff had gone through, fuck through what Lucy….He stilled.

Gods…he'd feel this and have no idea what was happening to him. The idea actually was almost enough to get Cobra to head back out of his apartment but he gripped the counter where he'd been pouring himself a drink.

No, fuck that, let the guy be confused, he'd go back to Bosco and the distance would make it dull back down.

Trouble was, he knew Bickslows brother planned to stay a few weeks, and had just arrived from what he'd heard through Laxus. He needed to get the fuck out of Magnolia for a few weeks.

He hadn't taken a solo job in a while, content in the Raijinshuu and the high paying work they did he hadn't needed to, but this wasn't for the money, this was to get him the fuck away from the worst temptation of his damn life so that he and his….holy shit, mate…didn't cross paths.

If they touched…fuck if they even got closer than they were right now, the bond would strengthen more than it was already trying to do.

No, no way he'd let that happen. He'd been alone his whole damned life, he had good friends now, and a Guild he was actually, mostly, proud of when Natsu wasn't fucking shit up, his "mate" had more than a good life back in Bosco, he was a fucking poster child for success.

He had a mate though, Gods he'd figured his had died or was living in some far reach of Iceburg or something. He wanted so badly to go back, even just so he could watch the man from a distance, catch that apple scent, watch the way he moved, just memorize everything so for the rest of his life he'd have the images if nothing else of what the person who was the perfect match for his fucked up soul looked like.

He'd smelled divine too, and if he smelled that good…the bronzed skin of his neck and face true to Boscan genetics, if he smelled that good how would he taste?

Cobra snarled, drinking down the mixture of whiskey and a full teaspoon of the Havati venom, it tasted absolutely sinful and he knew it would buzz him the fuck out. It was how Vander had introduced him to the stuff, had swirled a teaspoon of it into four fingers of scotch on the rocks and Cobra had been high as a fucking kite for hours, been useless, almost giggly, fortunately Bickslow and Vander were already so wasted they weren't in positions to take advantage of that, and Cobras instant love for the venom had spurred Vander to give him a half gallon jug of the heavenly stuff.

So he drank the glass down and staggered to his couch, putting the whiskey bottle on the coffee table and dropping down, snatching the remote from the table before he settled back and turned on the flatscreen Bickslow had talked him into buying a few months ago.

Fuck the dragon soul, fuck it for picking a mate for him he couldn't possibly land, and fuck fucking and his still hard dick for suddenly being interesting after a lifetime of dull disinterest.

He didn't give a shit it was a man, it could have been a fucking giraffe…he snorted, starting to chuckle as the venom sent his magic into a spine and body tingling hum of way overpowered delight. He turned on the cooking network, he'd fucking watch cupcake wars, that shit was awesome. Right now, he really didn't need to think beyond whether or not peanut butter and jelly cupcakes would beat out peanut butter and banana cupcakes.

0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What?" Bickslow blinked alongside Vander at their older brother. Kaleb heaved a sigh.

"I asked who the guy with the dark red hair was, he was in a long white coat when Vander, Thane and I went to see Makarov and Laxus, I…caught some thoughts he had while we were in the meeting, I want to find him." He said impatiently.

He'd caught more than some thoughts, he'd been having dreams the last two nights that had him revisiting her early years right after his induction when he'd first started training with the Sudehpah and his hormones had been raging and he could barely wait for his next session, waking up to wet sticky sheets panting like a crazed animal.

He hadn't had issues like he'd had the last two nights since he was fucking 12. The star of those dreams had been that dark haired mage, he didn't even know what he looked like, he hadn't met his gaze, too caught between Thane and Vander and the business at hand to do much more than mentally stutter a bit over the random thoughts invading in spite of his usually flawless ability to block people out he wasn't wanting to hear. That was another thing getting to him. He was a fucking Wizard saint! Master of White Sea, he did NOT have easy to breach magic. He'd busted his ass since he was fucking 5 mastering his magic, he was the strongest mindbender mage in Bosco, they had made him a Wizard Saint over his abilities and contributions to the magic communities of Bosco.

Yet that mans thoughts had strolled into his head seemingly without any effort at all, and more than that, there had been two "voices" he'd heard, one human, the other…not so much. He knew what that meant, Cristoff and Emzadi had those non-human voices in their minds, their Dragon Souls.

That man was a Dragon Slayer and he'd called Kaleb his mate, the call had been staggering, had left Kalebs mind and body reeling, his soul pined now and he had no idea what to do about it. He could FEEL the man, feel the need building even though after the first day he'd felt the soul pulling his grow distant, terribly distant, and he didn't know what that meant.

"That was Cobra, what thoughts did you catch? I thought you kept people shut out…" Vander raised a brow, sitting on the table ignoring his older brothers reproachful look when he did it.

"Cobra…and you heard him when you weren't trying to?" Bickslow shared Vanders look. Kaleb was, of all of the Pradesh siblings, the most disciplined, the best trained, the magical powerhouse of the family that even Emzadi and her frighteningly destructive abilities couldn't overpower. He'd have been made a General with the Knights if it hadn't been for his designation as Grinlows successor to lead White Sea.

Much as the Knights wanted him, not even the Knights contradicted the successions of Guild Masters in major guilds like White Sea. So he'd taken his place leading White Sea and Grinlow had retired and was living the life in Pelerno a semi-celebrity for the rest of his life.

Why would someone like Kaleb suddenly catch random thoughts from Cobra? As far as Bickslow knew Cobra could only listen to souls, not project to them.

"Ok, should I be worried? Cobra is a good friend Kaleb…" He finally said and his brothers light eyes met his. "I…I need to talk to him before I can answer that." He replied and he was being as honest as he felt he could be.

He needed to know if "Cobra" was sincere, if he really was…his mate. The thought shook him, hard and to his foundations because it would beyond effect his life, it would completely change it.

He knew what he'd heard, what had been shouted at him by that inhuman voice.

" _You are mine…my mate…MINE_!"

Really hard to misinterpret that.

But he was really hoping he had, that it was a mistake, that he'd just overheard it targeting someone else but the pull, the need, the dreams…his gut sank inside him and he felt a little ill and weak, two things very uncommon for him.

"Well, he took a job, somewhere west of Crocus, left the same night you talked to the Boss and Master." Bix told him, still frowning thoughtfully at his brother. Kaleb was usually very open, blunt, honest to almost at hurtful level at times, it was bizarre watching him clearly brooding on something that bothered him and not getting at least a head full of what he was thinking about.

Kalebs small smirk reminded him to tighten his own barriers unless he wanted his brother hearing every thought that crossed his head.

"Too late, and I know it's odd for me but trust me, I…I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out. How long will he be gone?" He asked.

Bickslow frowned again "Have to ask the boss or Mira.." He started and Vander slid off the table "I'll go ask." He offered quickly, heading for the bar and Bickslow grabbed his arm "She-devil, demon, has literally busted a mans pelvis in bed Van, I am so not joking." Bickslow warned and Vander shot him a carefree shrug and kept going.

Miras interest in Bickslows baby brother hadn't escaped anyone, even the distracted Laxus had noticed it and commented the other night that Bickslow might want to warn his little brother he was being watched, and that Mira about reeked of arousal every time the shadowquip walked into the guild hall.

Cana hadn't been much better, though she was more obvious, she'd walked right up behind Vander as he'd stood beside the table the first day back from Oshibana and Lucy Babysitting, a boot up on a chair because he was sliding a dagger he'd been playing with back into its heel when Cana grabbed his ass firmly wrapping her other arm around his waist and pressed herself into his back like they were already lovers or something.

The sound of a glass shattering had even made Cana turn to look toward a table a few down where Mira stood, the last bits of a shattered beer tankard falling to the table from her suddenly clawed hand. Her blue eyes narrow on Cana.

But Cana wasn't there that day, off on a mission, and Vander wasn't all that interested in her, he let her touch him, grope him, playing cards the night before she'd slithered into his lap and even ended up getting herself a nice length of time with her tongue in his mouth but he hadn't gone home with her and she couldn't "catch" a shadowquip mage that didn't want to be caught no matter how hard she tried to.

Laki had been interested in him too, though Lakis list of conquests in the guild was as long as Canas, there weren't many men that woman hadn't had in her "toy room" being young, beautiful, nicely built and kinky as hell too many men had too much curiosity about her to resist when she approached them.

Vander though, he'd been there, done that in so many ways Laki wasn't all that unique to him. So he'd not approached her, and Laki generally didn't chase men, she let them come to her.

Vander leaned on the bar so when Mira stood from putting some bottles away she came back up to wine colored eyes just a few inches from hers and had her breath caught by a sexy smile.

"Morning Mira, any chance I could see the job log book? We need to know where Cobra went and how long he'll be gone." He said lightly, keeping his gaze trained on hers, he'd long since figured out she wasn't one to eye fuck.

She dropped the veil of the detached over-cheerful airhead and he almost grimaced when it came into place, it was eerie how good she was at that.

She bent back down, coming up with the job register. "Of course Vander. I registered the job for Cobra myself, is the Raijinshuu going out? I know Elfman and Evergreen just got back and Freed and Bickslow haven't been busy, with you and Kaleb filling in for Laxus maybe you wouldn't need Cobra…" Mira said in her sugary voice.

Vander refrained from reacting, he felt when this woman detached herself, she did it a lot, it was like second nature to her to just distance herself behind this heavy curtain of sicky sweetness. It wasn't her, Vander was too good at reading people to miss that.

"Thinking about it. So when's he due back?" He asked.

"Two weeks, the jobs a somewhat complex one, recovering some things and dealing with the thieves who took the items for farming town west of Crocus." Mira replied, Vander leaned in, looking over the description and noting the towns name and the details.

Mira was watching him intently, leaning on his elbows in the sleeveless black leather jerkin, the mans arms were just…lickable, she would love to wrap her lips around that Havati tattoo on his bicep, reach in and suck the earlobe that sported an onyx stud, work her way down that strong jaw to those full soft looking lips that were perpetually smiling or smirking.

She knew about his magic, years ago when reading through things looking for magic users trapped by their magic the librarian at ERA had suggested she look at shadowquips. There wasn't a lot of information on them, they were so rare, but what she had read about what they went through for their magic had actually made her feel a little better about her own.

She struggled with the demons and devils she harbored and shadowquips were similar, they harness the darkest shadows, travelled the voids, and from birth their souls fought against being taken over by the magic they were born with. Like Mira struggled sometimes with hers.

To meet one, and find him young, vibrant, brimming with humor and sarcasm, handsome and charming in his distinctly Boscan way had just been an endless bit of amazement for her, and he was really handsome, so very attractive, sexy and dark and tantalizing he made every demon and devil inside her just purr when he came near. She and Cana had been in more than one semi-argument over the man. Cana wanted him, but only for sex and made no jokes about it, she really wanted to get the man into her bed. She'd heard about him, he had a reputation, and when Bickslow had drunkenly spilled the man had spent four years training with Sudehpah and had been offered a place with the Boscan physical pleasure instructors so highly revered back in his home country?

Well that was it, he'd become one of the card mages goals, top of the list while he was visiting too. She didn't care Mira wanted him for other reasons. Mira wanted to sit and talk with the man, spend time with him, and she wouldn't lie, she wanted him in her bed probably as much as Cana did, more, because he meant more to her, represented more, a mage that dealt with deep darkness for their magic yet remained light and good at heart.

She could just see herself with him, and the images were so delectable.

Kissing, biting, rolling around in a tangle on her bed fucking each other for hours. Oh Gods he slid his tongue over his lower lip as he read the job information, a lock of heavy black hair falling over his forehead before he sat back and those wine colored eyes were on her again.

"You have a map where I could find this town?" He asked. Mira blinked caught for a moment in her fantasy it had shifted from her bedroom to the top of the bar, started with her grabbing his face as he leaned over the log book and kissing him and her fingers twitched wanting to reach for him.

Vander didn't miss it either, little escaped the eyes of even a retired Blood Hunter. Too many years working for the Steel Council. He leaned toward her, the guild wasn't busy yet, just a few people hovering over their breakfasts and coffee.

"Mir.." She cut him off closing the distance and kissing him, whimpering faintly at the heat of his pliant lips, the scent of him, a smoky spicy cherry scent like some exotic alcohol she thought they might even have.

What she'd done was so wrong though and she started to pull away but he followed her little retreat, not letting the kiss break, kissing her back and holding himself up with one arm while his other hand shot out to catch the back of her head and hold her steady against him so their kiss could deepen, he tilted his head so he was even beneath her a little, letting her just dive into his invitation.

His tongue sliding along hers and she felt light headed, warmth filling her to the tips of her fingers. Fingers that had slid into his thick hair.

"Holy….Gods get some Mira…" She heard and jerked back, breaking the kiss and blushing more at the frustrated groan from Vander when she did.

Lucy stood there holding little Criston on one hip, her other hand in Laylas.

"Uncle Vander..kissing Miss Mira…is she your mate?" Layla asked smiling. Vander smirked "I think I'd like mating with her…repeatedly." He grinned and Lucy frowned at him while Miras eyes flew wide and her face just flushed "I'll go get a map for you!" She said too loudly, rushing off.

Vander slumped onto the barstool he'd been hovering over and gave Lucy a dirty look.

"Cock block of the day award goes to…" He growled.

Lucy smirked, depositing Criston in his uncles arms "I have a small herd of them Vander, I can make sure you get all the wonderful Uncle time you could ever want and have a little cock block in your arms every minute you're at the guild." Lucy warned.

"What's a cock block?" Layla asked.

"You're mother is the current queen of them." Vander replied dryly.

Cristoff passed him pushing a stroller "Yours needs serious blocking anyway." He said not even knowing or caring the details of the conversation, he didn't have to. Anything that slowed Vander down was a good idea.

Bickslow waved to them and Lucy and Cristoff led their kids over to the table, the triplets rushing to Bickslow and Kaleb who swept them up greedily for hugs.

When Mira returned she hastily handed Vander the map and went to greet the children, careful not to make eye contact with the Shadowquip who could only hug his nephew for consolation, taking the map and carrying Criston over to where everyone was.

Mira led Layla, Jude and Dehn to the bar to get breakfast ordered and orange juices into all of their hands almost as soon as he sat down and he gave Lucy another frown but she just smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Ok, so he's gone for two weeks, away to this little town out in the west desert area past Crocus called Tuskawen, some sort of string of recoveries of stolen things for more than one person in the town." He pointed to it on the map and Kaleb looked carefully and stood, stunning all of them.

"Cristoff…walk with me, I'll send him back Lucy, promise." He leaned in to place a kiss on Lucys cheek as he passed his sister in-law and she blinked but smiled. Boscans were such demonstrative people, always touching, kissing, hugging and Kaleb was no exception.

Cristoff shared a frown with his brothers but rose to follow him.

"Ok, I'll bite, where the fuck are you suddenly going and why?" He asked as they left the guild.

"To Tuskawen, when I walked into the guild a couple of days ago the dragon slayer "Cobra" was sitting by himself as Vander, Thane and I headed to talk to Master Makarov and Laxus, his thoughts broke into my head Cris." He said quietly.

Cristoffs mouth fell open. "Wh…what thoughts?" He asked.

"Not just his, his dragon, you know I've always heard yours and Emzadis, they echo in your minds when they speak, well, his is no different. It…it said I belonged to him, I was his mate. It was practically screaming at him to…claim me." He said softly.

Cristoff stopped, too stunned to safely take another step and Kaleb frowned stopping with him.

"I need to get to him, I, I felt him leave…it's been draining me, making me feel ill." He said.

Cristoff frowned further stepping forward and pressing a hand to his brothers forehead, letting his magic flow into the man then cursing lightly.

"Fuck…Kaleb…" he breathed, staring at his older brother with worried eyes. He sensed it right away, the same drain he'd felt in himself when Lucy and he had been separated in Minstrel all those years ago.

Kaleb smiled faintly a mixture of worry and something near excitement in his pale eyes.

"So it's true…" He said.

Cristoff nodded "Yeah…you…you're being made sick by separation from your Dragon Slayer, because he hasn't sealed the bond, the magic is straining and so it's taxing you pretty hard…it'll be hitting Cobra fuck tons harder though." He breathed suddenly seeing why his brother was in a hurry.

If Cobra was out on a dangerous mission and depleted and strained like he had been when he'd been separated from Lucy? He could easily underestimate how badly it would effect his abilities, and end up getting killed. If that happened…

"Hurry, there's a train to Hargeon in less than an hour, if you get down there you can hop the Airship to Crocus and be there in 4 instead of 10 hours." He prodded and Kaleb nodded.

"Tell the others, not everyone, just who should know…" He told his younger brother before taking off at a run, his cloak billowing out behind him as he rushed to his hotel to grab a bag and catch the train.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra cursed, glaring toward the over-bright sky as he set the recently recovered stolen jewelry into the SE-car he'd rented. He'd seen no point in walking, he could scent the assholes who had been doing the thieving just fine with an open window and save his beat exhausted ass the strain of walking the miles he'd had to cover.

It bit into his reward for this job, but he wasn't doing this for the jewel in the first place. He was out here to gain distance from that blonde monster that had consumed his every thought since he'd left.

His dreams were just embarrassing, shocking the hell out of him the first one he'd had at the hotel in Tuskawen had left him just…well he was still a little unable to wrap his head around it.

Such intensity, pleasure, just so much he'd been panting and woken up in a tangled mess on the floor having fallen out of the bed and left himself a mess to clean up on the rug. Never in his life, not once, had he ever had a "wet" dream. He'd heard about them, hell when Midnight and Sawyer had them, guards at the tower, even fucking Brain, he'd known about it, but he'd never had one himself until that first night away from Magnolia.

Now he was just, confused. Sex in his experience wasn't that exciting, that deep and pleasurable but his dreams sure had been. Lost in a tangle of limbs with a tall blonde mass of muscle that had pale eyes and smelled like fucking warm apples.

He was seriously pissed off about the whole thing. His damned dragon just HAD to pick a man for him, a successful one running a guild in another fucking country no less.

He couldn't go to Bosco, he was still wanted there. Fiore might have pardoned him but Bosco sure as hell hadn't. It was one thing to pass through there in a private group of mages staying at a private estate, easy to keep his profile low. But with the Guild master of fucking White Sea?!

Not just no but hell fucking no. Kaleb would likely end up in the prison beneath the Steel Council for the rest of their lives, which would be sort if they got separated, if they mated, which they weren't going to…FUCK, fuck his life, his dragon, how damn tired he was, all of it!

Just his fucking luck, this was how things always seemed to go for him. He knew he'd hurt and killed people while under Brains thumb, knew it, regretted it too, but how many times could you endure beating, torture on the levels Brain dished it out before you just gave in, got a little nuts and turned mean?

He was being punished for it all, and he deserved it but it still fucking sucked deserved or not.

He was over the initial shock that his mate was a man, hell in Bosco where Kaleb came from that wasn't even blinked at anyway, most of that damn country didn't even have a sexual preference beyond yes please.

Shit Kaleb was even gorgeous, leaning his head on his arm he cursed under his breath again.

Mating was about so much more than just the sex and he knew that, the bond ran through every part of the person, mind body and soul. The intimacy, the need, the trust, both partners grew stronger, lived better, longer, everything about life in general was made better through the bonding of the two souls and he knew that, Gods watching Cristoff and Lucy sort of spelled it out, those two were insane in love with each other and their children were all just happy healthy strong little fuckers because of the powerful bond their parents had.

He couldn't even imagine, didn't even want to try to, what it would be like to have someone like that. He'd watch Lucy just fucking bloom as her relationship with Cristoff had progressed. The lonely self doubting anxious worry wart of a woman turning into a confident, happy, mother of 6 and one hell of a mage too.

Cristoff had gone from a cocky detached lecherous man without direction into a doting protective husband and father determined to see something emerge from the wreck that was Team Natsu that had success enough to start really earning the members decent livings.

They both gotten stronger together. Laxus and Erza were the same damn story too, Erza wasn't so fucking robotic anymore, she smiled, laughed, acted like a woman now and balanced out Laxus just flawlessly, his stubborn streak and hers would collide and they would meet in the middle every time, both gaining a lot from the others perspective.

Fuck even Natsu, he'd scored huge with Bickslows sister Xally, the woman was a fucking saint when it came to patience but she was also tough as nails and knew exactly how to motivate her mate. Since he'd mated with Xally team Natsu had returned from two missions without damage complaints.

Xally wasn't even along, too busy setting up her practice in Magnolia. She'd just told Natsu destruction was a major turn off for her and the first time he'd come home with damage complaints she'd followed through. Natsu had slept in Lucys backyard for a few nights instead of tucked into bed with his pretty mate.

In his heart of hearts Cobra wanted that peace, had always wanted a home, someone to care about him. He thought just being in a guild with friends that did would be enough and it really had, until his fucking dragon had picked out his mate, until that tall blonde had walked not 10 feet from him.

Cursing under his breath he shook his head. He was standing out in the baking sun doing fucking nothing but mentally whining over something he couldn't do a damn thing about.

So his dragon had picked somebody he couldn't have, what the fuck ever. His life wasn't so bad and once Kaleb was gone he'd be able to return to it like It had been. He knew his lifespan would be shortened, fuck Cristoff had thought those things until Lucy had made it clear she wanted him, accepted him as a mate.

He got in the SE-car and headed after the ongoing trail he was following, from the bastard he'd just taken down he knew the fucking wolf pelt the woman from the town had been freaking out over had been taken by, no joke, a fucking wolf, right out of the guys hands and he'd said he didn't care enough about some mangy old skin to bother chasing the thing down and fighting it to get it back.

So Cobra was going to be tracking an actual wolf, and knew there was some woodland to the south where the beast had probably gone, no way it would be living out in the open desert areas of this gods forsaken patch of Fiore.

All day he searched, finally locking himself in the SE-car and sleeping some, dreams kept him from really resting though, too vivid, too much platinum hair, bronzed skin and the scent of apples.

So he gave up and got up as dawn was coming eating some of the trail rations he'd brought and getting back out to start searching some more, he could smell the damn thin but it wasn't just one, it was two or three, maybe four, the wolf scent was all over the area some old some new, this was the territory the damn thing called home though.

It was getting dark, he was pretty far from where he'd left the SE-car and finally, as he was moving through the undergrowth, keeping his steps light, remembering he was hunting an apex predator with some brains, it was his exhaustion that caused him to make a critical error.

His head hurt, the dull headache had started an hour out of Magnolia and gotten worse right along with the ache in his chest. Flashes of pale lavender/gray eyes haunted him, and his dragon had this steady pressure on him to go back, find Kaleb.

But then what? Tell the successful powerful man "Hey, I know I'm a nobody ex-criminal wanted in your country but you're my mate, mind having sex with me so I can bind our souls together? Yeah just give up everything you've fought to build because we won't be able to live that far apart, any long separations will drive us loopy and since Bosco would toss us both in jail, your ass has to be the one to give everything up and move to be with me."

Yeah…that would work.

Fuck. He didn't want a mate, he really hadn't, he'd been fucking happy.

Leaning against a tree to rest he was so engrossed in his thoughts, so pressed in on by his dragon he didn't hear them moving in around him until it was too late to run.

There were fucking 7 of them. Wolves as big as horses, yeah the fucker hadn't mentioned that, he was glad he'd busted the guys fucking face now. He'd known the guy had let the pelt go because the wolf had scared him but he'd just thought the guy was a pussy about wolves or something, not that the wolf in question as bigger than the SE car he was driving.

These weren't normal fucking wolves their teamwork was better and they understood what he was, that he was dangerous, but they wanted him out of their territory and he was too much of a threat to just chase off, it was too likely he'd come back again.

They knew they had to kill him, and that's what they meant to do, kill him.

He was just so damn tired, worn down from lack of sleep and also, damn it, distance from his fucking mate.

When they started he knew his best chance was elevation, the trees, they couldn't climb. So he shimmied his sorry ass up a thick trunked tree even those bulky bastards couldn't knock over after dodging snapping teeth and jumping over one of the beasts when it lunged for him.

Once up high enough he drew a breath and started blowing poison down on the wolves, using ranged attacks on after another and it was working, slowly. Most of the way through the night 3 of them staggered off and he could smell his poisons were going to end them but that left 4 more and it had taken all he had to get to where he was now, panting, light headed, beyond exhausted clinging to a fucking tree while four wolves circled the tree below him. When he tried to relax, rest a bit, they would ram the tree and try to shake him loose, so he couldn't drop his guard for a second but he was so fucking tired!

Dawn came, and he regained enough strength to send another attack down, picking off only one of the wolves and cursing lightly. 3, and just one of them could probably do him in in his current state.

The day drug by, the wolves rested in shifts, there was always one there staring at him, they were waiting him out, if he relaxed they rammed the tree, they could probably smell how beat he was, exhausted, dehydrated, hadn't had anything since the previous morning to eat.

Running on probably 5 hours all together of sleep in the last 4 days he was digging way too deep now to keep going.

His magic was the only thing keeping him conscious so he couldn't afford to waste it on an attack that might only take one or even two down, it was all three or it was pointless, if even one was left he was dead.

As night fell again he shivered slightly. He'd pissed on the darker gray one, damn it had gotten mad as fuck too, biting chunks out of the trunk of the tree. The little bit of amusement he'd gotten out of that was short lived though.

Nobody in the guild or even town would come looking for him, he was in the middle of fucking nowhere stuck up a fucking tree. If he got down the three big wolves down there that had been resting, eating and waiting while he didn't get five minutes rest, was starving, dehydrated and exhausted clinging to a tree.

What a way to fucking die. Either exposure, dehydration etc would kill him and his body would fall down to be eaten by those big fuckers or he would just make a mistake fall and be eaten by those fuckers. Either way, he was dog meat now.

He wasn't one to go out without a fight though, waiting around for it was getting him nowhere, there was no rescue coming, the guild wouldn't start worrying for another week at least and the town wouldn't send people out because of the thieves they knew were out here.

It was nearly dawn again and he was trying to form a plan to attack the wolves, go out in a blaze of glory kind of deal when he realized he felt a little better. Yeah the pain in his chest and head had lessened. Likely just his body shutting nerves down preparing to fucking die.

His lips were dry and cracked, his mouth felt like it was full of sand and his whole body was just weak. He wasn't sure he could even fucking stand let alone fight but, he felt, better, more clear headed.

Gathering his magic he started contemplating his roar, it would take out at least two, possibly all three but only if they lines up and they never did that. No he'd be lucky to get two of the fuckers, the third would be after him, on him the moment he was out of the tree and once he used his magic for an attack he wouldn't stay conscious for long.

He'd tried to come up with a way to bind himself to the tree to rest but he had nothing on him that made it around the trunk and the effort had cost him his fucking coat, it had slipped while he'd been trying to attach his belt to it and the wolves had ripped it to shreds…the fuckers, that thing was one of the few things he owned he really valued, a fucking Elluris.

So he braced himself as best he could and waited until finally, the wolf that had been resting returned and was nuzzling the others.

 _Cobra_?

The word came clear as a bell just as familiar cello music drifted into his ears, that soul…that wonderful fucking soul. Hah, his head was fucking with him now, he was delirious, well, fuck that, he was killing these bastard wolves before he went down.

" _Fuck you, I'm killing these shits before I die_." He thought defiantly and there was an alarmed response and he thought he heard someone yell, in fact, the wolves seemed to hear it too because all three of the fuckers froze and turned and looked away and that was when he took his chance.

"Poison dragons Roar!"

The drain of the last of his magic made him start blacking out as soon as the attack flew from his lips but the wolves were enveloped in the attack, the poison flooding over them and melting away fur and flesh, all three of the fuckers too.

It was too bad he felt his grip give and felt himself falling out of the fucking tree, fall was likely going to kill him even if the wolves didn't…at least he got the bastards!

0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cool water passing his lips, followed by small amounts of a warm broth that was distinctly laced with some sort of incredibly potent poison that made Cobra wonder if he'd somehow ended up in a not so miserable purgatory instead of the hell he was sure he was destined for when he died.

Inwardly he smiled as the scent of warm apple came to him, fuck even in purgatory he got to pine for what he'd never have. Part of his punishment, made sense.

Strong hands lifted him up more, almost sitting, and got more of the poison laced broth into him.

That shit was decent too.

Those hands were sliding fingers softly over his face, gentle touches around his forehead, then his ears, oh Gods his ears, Gods that touch sent pleasure just zinging through him and he heard himself try to groan but it caught in his sore throat.

 _Your waking up…come back to me Erik_.

That voice, lilting and deep and smooth and all laced through with that wonderful souls music. Right into his head, because his ears only heard simple things, like breathing, heartbeats, yes two, his and someone else. Birds outside…birds? They had birds in purgatory?

 _You're not in purgatory you ass, you're in Tuskawen, so maybe close but not quite. Now wake up, open your eye_.

The voice in his head was firm and he frowned but listened, opening his eye and wincing, snapping it back shut against the light.

There was a deep chuckle and a hand cupped his face. "Come on Erik, you're not hung over, you just broke your arm falling out of a tree. Let me see you." That voice, dear gods it was so rich and smooth and had this foreign lilt of an accent.

His eye opened again and there he was, thick silken platinum hair framing a handsome face, smiling mouth and lavender/gray eyes locked with his.

Kaleb.

The smell of warm apples made sense, and why his skin tingled under those hands. Gods help him he was laying on a big soft bed in nothing but his fucking underwear and Kaleb was easing his back against a bunch of pillows in faded jeans and a snug black tshirt that hugged a broad well muscled chest.

His hip was against his own, the warmth of it already making Cobras body way to aware that this was his fucking mate.

"What…" his voice cracked and he cursed inwardly, fuck his fucking life and his fucking dragon and the universe in general for doing this shit to him.

"To us, you're not alone anymore…your dragon made sure of that." Kaleb smiled and Cobra heart about stopped at the sight, fuck how could a man look that good?

The smile switched over to a knowing smirk and a blonde brow lifted at him. He frowned and Kaleb shook his head.

 _Ok, not fair of me, I'm a mindbender mage Erik, you can hear me, I can hear every through that crosses that wicked dreaming dirty mind of yours_.

Right into his head through both his ears and just his head.

"Fuck."

"after you get your strength back." Kaleb quipped with a wicked smile and Cobra almost choked on the air he was breathing.

Why was he there? What the fuck was going on? Confusion, questions, flooded his head then and Kaleb actually winced.

"Easy! Ok, I have to figure out how to filter you because holy hell this bond just bypasses every barrier I've got…" He groaned, rubbing his forehead and Cobra froze himself, making an effort to slow his thoughts and in doing shifted gears to touch. The feel of Kalebs hip against his, the hand resting on his shoulder, the scent of him, the soft bed under him.

Kaleb smiled "Gods your instincts are perfect…" he breathed, reaching his hand from Cobras shoulder to slide it over his forehead and Cobra closed his eye, skin on skin, he felt it vivid and thrilling and the connection hummed.

 _Yes, started doing that the moment I touched you_ … the words in his head turned into a scene like a movie playing, vivid and he realized Kaleb was putting it there in his head, letting him experience his memory of finding him, seeing him use his roar on the wolves, watching the beasts writhe and then horrified anguish as he watched Cobra fall from way up in the tree, hit a branch on the way down with an audible bone crunching sound as he was racing forward, jumping over the dying wolves, ignoring the hissing poison everywhere that was eating at everything.

Cobra felt Kalebs magic, this immense light that coursed through every bit of him and purified the poison he was breathing before it could harm him, protected his skin from it though it ate at his clothes.

He watched through Kalebs eyes as he was gingerly pulled out of the clouds of poison everywhere and he felt what Kaleb had when Kalebs hand touched his neck looking for a pulse.

The deep, intense shock of that first skin on skin contact. No doubts, no questions, they were mates, meant for each other.

It was like the scene fast forwarded almost. Kaleb settling Cobra into the SE-Car, attaching the one Cobra had driven out to the back of the one he'd gotten to drag it back.

The clinic, followed by the doctors visit to the hotel room. Stripping away the poison ruined clothes he'd had on, which explained why he was in nothing but some boxer briefs. Right up to when he'd started stirring.

"Holy shit." He whispered.

Kaleb smiled "Hard to filter things with you, it's like the bond gives you full access to me, I'm almost concerned what will happen when you seal it."

Cobra stared at him. There was no way he meant what that sounded like.

"You know…and…"He trailed off and Kaleb nodded.

"Two Dragon Slayer siblings, I know…I heard the "He's the one" speech your dragon gave you at the guild but I…I didn't know how to respond just then, and I was in front of your guildmaster as that happened." Kaleb said with a slight frown.

"I…you don't have to…" Cobra was tripping over his own thoughts and tongue then, hating seeing this man uncomfortable and at the same time confused about why it mattered and how it was his responsibility.

Kaleb gave him a doubtful look then smiled.

"I'm your mate Erik, there's not really debate or wiggle room in that, you're a dragon slayer, once the bond starts that's it, both of us are committed…it's not terrible" His smile tilted into that sexy smirk again.

"You're a sexy man, I admit I've got more experience with women but I've had plenty of fun with men too, I'm Boscan, pleasure is pleasure." He said huskily and Cobras breath caught again. If his arm weren't bound up in snug bandaging he'd have reached for Kaleb already, he sure wanted to.

"You…I'm a scared up…" He winced realizing he was pretty bare, the scars all over his back, on his ankles and wrists pretty plain to see.

Kaleb ran his fingers over Cobras wrist lightly smiling "Sexy Erik, every inch of you. I admit, I really hadn't thought I'd settle down with a man for a partner but aside from the child thing, why not? Surrogates are something we could arrange if we ever want kids, but otherwise, there isn't anything lacking…" he said, voice lowering as his hand slid up Cobras arm then over his bare chest, making the Poison slayer suck in a sharp breath at just how much that touch affected him.

Memories hit him, of trying to find pleasure with women, a painful flash of being taken by guards at the tower once and Kalebs hand pressed harder suddenly against his chest, eyes widening and Cobras mind stilled, horrified in an instant that this man..had he just…seen all of…?

Kaleb nodded and Cobra grimaced, feeling sick.

"No!...Gods…don't Erik…I" Kaleb heaved a breath "I need to know all of it, everything, I'm….your mate….yours, and you're mine, this bond is going to grow and you and I need to let it, fuck we need to help it." He said firmly.

"Fuck…I didn't want…" He growled and then stilled watching as Kalebs eyes darkened at the sound.

"Do you want me? What's the issue?" Kaleb asked.

Did he want him? Holy hell the dreams…he wanted Kaleb more than he wanted fucking poison now. If the reality were even half what the dreams were…

"Oh…better…that I can assure you." Kaleb smirked and Cobra cursed, Mind reading..fuck.

"You know I usually can just absently block people, but not you, with you…I have no choices about it. Everything is just wide open…bare." He said the last as his fingers flexed on Cobras bare chest and the Poison Slayer clenched his teeth as a wave of pure deep burning lust rolled through him.

The one word had images of Kaleb naked on this very bed and the Mindbender smirked, Cobra cursed. Holy shit, every fucking thing in his head was just open, he wasn't….he realized then it was a two wat street after all, he could push just a little on his magic and Kalebs soul opened up to him, the rich music, a strong very powerful attraction to him, and memories of dreams about Cobra….

Kaleb narrowed his eyes, feeling Cobra reach into that and he let it go, pushed it right over to him as if on a platter and let him ride through one of his erotic, white hot fantasy rides that he'd had after Cobra had run from Magnolia.

Cobra lay panting, almost painfully erect staring up at the blonde in stunned amazement.

"So you're not the only one having those dreams, and I want you just as bad as you want me and I mean to have you…I want to be yours Erik…I want to be your mate, I want you to claim me, I know what's at stake believe me, I know what I'll have to do and I'm saying, you…we…are worth it." His hand, while Cobra had ridden through that dream had moved to Cobras muscled thigh and was dangerously close to where Cobra couldn't help but really want it.

He wanted him? Kaleb, wizard saint, guild master…wanted him, Erik, who didn't even have a last name, had a record a mile long and was wanted in Bosco?

Kaleb leaned over him then, pressure being applied to his thigh, fingers working the hand right to his straining member and brushing over it making him gasp.

"Yes Erik, I want all of it….every single…inch." His hand was now stroking over Cobras length and those soft looking lips were hovering near his, platinum hair falling around both sides of Cobras head.

He was stunned, transfixed, staring up into those pale eyes, breathing in the warm apple scent.

His dragon was losing itself, crashing around inside of him like it had gone rabid, screaming for him to take his mate. His mate that was offering himself so willing, so…eager. His hand…oh god his touch, his brain wouldn't work as skilled fingers moved over him.

Sex wasn't good for him, it never had been… he tried to retreat but pleasure rolled through him.

"Oh I promise you that's changing now…" Kaleb breathed and those soft lips slanted over his and he was being kissed, dear Gods was he ever.

Careful of his arm Kaleb had a hand pressing against the mattress beside his head while the other continued to stroke him skillfully through his briefs.

"You may not…..be able…to take me yet…but I…sure as fuck…am going to show you….how good I can make you feel…my mate." Kaleb was growling at him between long searing hot kisses. The words didn't stop either, just moved into his head as Kalebs tongue pushed into his mouth and across his tongue he tasted him, spiced apple, as sweet as venom ever was, he was sunlit and bright and god it felt incredible, that tongue swirling with his while his hand was pushing his briefs down, freeing his hard erection so Kalebs hand could move over it skin on skin and Cobra moaned into that hot mouth.

 _Touch me…kiss me back…you can do anything…have anything you want of me_ …

Kalebs voice was silk in his head, the soulful music of his soul surrounding Cobras and his good arm was lifting, his hand seeking that silken hair at first then drifting across the broad chest, holy fuck was he built, chiseled muscle and a lot of it was under that black shirt.

His hand drifted down until it brushed past Kalebs belt over the very prominent very hard bulge in those faded jeans and Kaleb sucked in a breath, ripping his mouth from Cobras in a ragged gasp.

Cobra frowned as he looked down, his was pretty much bare but his mate was fully clothed and…

As the thought formed Kaleb, removing his hand and giving Cobra a heated look of promise when he whimpered at the lost contact, Kaleb kneeled over him and yanked the black shirt off over his head tossing it to the floor, undid his belt and pants and shoved them down, shifting to a hip to shed them completely and Cobras eyes were then feasting on over 6 feet of muscle and bronzed skin, tattoos ran down the mans right side, the guild seal of White Sea over his left pectoral and in the center of his chest a cross, the seal of the Holy Knights of Bosco.

Fuck, the man was knight too.

Kaleb snickered "Yes, have been since I was 16. You're going to find I don't do anything half hearted or half way…" He said allowed.

Then he was moving back over Cobra only this time lower eyes on Cobra erection and Cobra felt his want, the lust was visible in every sinew and fiber of the tall blonde.

Pale eyes met his and Kaleb smiled, bending then over Cobra erection and Cobra watched wide eyed as Kaleb mouth closed over it.

He threw his head back, immense pleasure flooding his body beyond anything even his dreams had prepared him for as hot wet silken lips started moving over his rigid flesh.

 _Gods you taste good…oh I am going to really enjoy proving you wrong_ ….

Kalebs voice sang in his head and Cobra couldn't do much more than reach a shaking hand into the silken platinum hair while Kaleb worked his body.

He was still weak, the poison singing in his veins from the broth helped but the pleasure was just tearing through him. When Kalebs soft lips plunged down and he watched his cock disappear past the mans warm lips, felt wet heat just encase him, Kalebs lips hitting the flesh at the base of his cock, tongue rolling against his length then the man sucked at him while he drew back up until his tongue rasped over the head, and teeth scraped over it before Kaleb dove back down.

Cobra wasn't prepared, in no way at all, for the immense skills of a grown Boscan man working his body. He'd never felt anything like this, ever, he'd been sucked off a couple of times but dear Gods nothing like what Kaleb was capable of.

Long fingers worked his hips, gripped his ass, prodded and tested sensitive spots and drifted beneath his shaft to tease his balls while Kaleb worked his length until Cobra was a writhing, mewling mindless mess of wanton pleasure.

 _Give in to it, let it take you_ …

Kalebs voice guided him along gently as he rode through it, had moments he was fucking shocked and confused by the sensations and Kaleb would assure him it was perfect, wonderful, go with it until pressure was tingling all down his spine and his balls drew up and he knew his end was barreling toward him.

 _Cum…my mate…cum in my mouth…let me taste you_ … Kalebs voice was sugar in his mind and he let himself go, felt his release barrel up his length and shoot into Kalebs hot wet mouth.

The man groaned and drank him down greedily too and Cobra felt his pleasure, his satisfaction, Kaleb shared all of it fully, how happy he was with Eriks whole body, scars and all, how sexy he thought he was, how much he wanted him, already knew he'd never get enough of him and Erik was overwhelmed by it all because it was real, there was no way to lie, it was a mind and soul sharing it and doing it wide open and bare.

Kaleb wanted him, he would be his mate, as soon as Cobra was well.

That had been over a week ago, Cobra remembered, eye rolling back again as Kalebs lips trailed over his neck.

Cristoff had repaired his arm, they were in Eriks apartment in Magnolia and his eye skimmed over that bronzed skin as muscle flexed beneath it, Kaleb only mildly resisting being pushed to his back.

Cobra was learning fast sex was not something disappointing or dull, not with his mate, oh hell no, Kaleb was a skilled, passionate, blazing hot lover who deeply enjoyed showing Erik everything he could do.

More than that, when mental brakes came up as they explored each other Kaleb caught them, sometimes before Erik even fully knew what they meant, and seemed to know how to react to them.

In this case, now, with them both stripped naked, finally back in Magnolia, Cobras arm repaired and strength back and nobody to bother them, now Cobra would claim his mate.

A week they had talked, Cobra learning he couldn't sullenly hide anything from Kaleb, just like Kalebs soul was wide open for Cobra to hear, Kaleb heard Cobras every thought, caught every mental image, every painful memory triggered and after watching the man, not once, back away from any of it, even after, in a fit of desperate anger and fear he'd let the whole memory of Angels attack and the worse rape he'd endured from Brain hit Kaleb full force.

Kaleb had pushed in closer to him, not even flinched when Cobra had grabbed his arm to shove him back and sunk claws into his flesh making blood flow down his arm. Instead he'd slid his free arm around the smaller mage and pulled him into him, tilting his head and kissing him, his sweet calm soul wrapping around Cobra and taking it all in, all the hurt, all the terror, humiliation and self loathing, the wishes for death, all of it, the darkest ugliest parts of who Cobra was, Kaleb embraced.

The conversation about Kalebs life, his responsibilities in Bosco wasn't a fun one, but Kaleb had been firm, clear.

"I'm your mate, I can't be apart from you, we can't live in separate countries, and since you can't live in Bosco, neither can I. I admit, it's going to hurt, the next couple of months are going to be ridiculously hard and will put a strain on us, and on my family who I am sorely going to need help from, but I have an idea about what to do that could pull everything together, make it all work. Just know." He'd said eyes firm on Cobras. "I'm not leaving you, never, I respect what I'm becoming, what we are to each other and that is now my priority above everything else."

With three more weeks before anyone even questioned him, Kaleb had insisted they push forward.

So now he was beneath Cobra, who after a week of learning through some of the heaviest make out sessions and decidedly best blowjobs he'd ever had believed Kaleb when he said sex was well worth the effort. Cobra felt awkward, but Kalebs voice in his head guided him and he was coming to trust it, especially when it came to pleasure.

He had never done what he was about to do, only had it done to him, and he was terribly uncertain but there was trust, and deep bone melting Dragon Lust driving him. It was consuming both of them and they were grinding against each other hands everywhere, Kalebs skilled, careful, Cobras hungry and demanding. When his touch made Cobra falter the third time Kaleb withdrew his hands, being grabbed, held made alarm rise in the man unbidden so Kaleb slid his hands up over his own head and kept them there, clenching and unclenching fingers that wanted to be pressing into Cobras scar littered skin but it was more than the man could handle yet, so he laid back, surrendered.

Cobras dragon was delighted by their mates submission, seeing his hands leave eased something in him, and he tore into Kalebs mouth, dragging sharp nips and sucking kisses down his neck sliding his erection against Kalebs and groaning.

One of Kalebs hands came down, grasping him, guiding him until with a long low rumbling snarl of intense pleasure, Cobra was driving himself into his mates body.

 _Let go, take me…you can't hurt me…Gods you feel good_ …

That voice kept encouraging him, and he let himself go, unleashed his dragon, let it drive him into a frenzy, roughly hammering into Kalebs tight heat and Kaleb hissed, his own member pressed between them being rubbed roughly between their writhing thrusting bodies.

The tightness, the tension built heat upon heat, sweat breaking over all of Cobras body, his breathing coming in ragged gasps, Kaleb pushing into his trusts, his voice still strong in Cobras mind, still driving him, begging him for more. Layering assurances over every flash of doubt or fear.

Kalebs body arched into his and Cobra felt it, the searing ecstasy of release and sank his fangs into the neck of his mate, drew his blood into his mouth greedily drinking it down, feeling intense magic energy flowing into him, light, pure, blinding burning light coursing into him as he pushed his magic into Kaleb.

The man tensed, body going rigid in pain and pleasure as the Poison slayer took him, dragon magic flowing into him, poison hitting immaculate light, soul hitting mind and it all merged.

They collapsed, Cobra languidly running his tongue over the fresh mark until the bleeding stopped, Kalebs chest heaving as he adjusted to the new deeper, even more widely opened bond.

His arms fell around Cobra, who growled as he nuzzled in nose burying into Kalebs hair, he fucking loved that long silken hair.

Kaleb had explained, the tattoos on his body were clan symbols, the panthers mingled through the symbols were his clans bound spirit animal, the soul of the clan was a lethal poisonous island panther only found on the islands that floated the Grass Sea in Bosco.

Clanspeople wore their hair long, and so he did out of respect for his heritage just like his brothers all did, though Vander kept his a little shorter and so did Cristoff, than Kaleb did.

"Bickslow was exiled because of his magic, his clan was wiped out like Vander, and Emzadis were so he did that…weird shit to his hair as a way to strike back I suppose. He's from the same clan as Cristoff, that's why they both have wolves on them." Kaleb had told him.

Ultimately though, Cobra was just glad his mate had that long hair because he fucking loved it, he also very much enjoyed the fact Kaleb wasn't even a little put off by his dark sense of humor or the rolling sea of insulting things he tended to think about people. Kalebs ability to not react to the random snarky thoughts Cobra would have was a talent he'd need, Cobra made sure he understood that too.

That shit wasn't changing, he'd happily cuddle into Kaleb, hell later that day when they went to the guild to get something to eat because Cobra had nothing in the fridge or pantry since he'd made sure to clean shit out before he left on that longer mission.

Kaleb had strode past the bar, pausing to give Kinana he and Cobras food order Cobra came along behind him and saw Cana about drooling, eyes traveling up Kalebs legs encased in snug black denim, hovering on his ass before sliding up his muscled arm that strained the fabric of his dark blue t-shirt.

She noted the lazy smile on the mans handsome face as he waited for his drink and smirked, he looked like he'd just had really good sex, she knew that expression, all lazy and sated, it was one she was wanting to be wearing herself. Now who, she wondered, was tapping that fine piece of ass?

She jumped when Cobra pushed in close to her, leaning over her shoulder "I am…that fine piece of ass is all mine drunk, so back the fuck off." He rasped in a dark whisper, eyes on Kaleb, seeing his mates smirk widen and knowing Kaleb had caught Canas thoughts and his own response.

 _She's shocked but already planning to go grab Lucy and start telling everyone you're fucking me_ ….

Kalebs voice slid into his head and Cobra smiled, patting Canas ass before striding right up to Kaleb and grabbing his before fisting his hand in the taller mans hair and wrenching him down to kiss him hard.

There was a collection of gasps and startled sounds, shattering glass as someone dropped their drink, some silence following Cobras bold public display but he didn't fucking care.

He wanted every living thing to know Kaleb belonged to him, that they were mates, and with only the first bite in place, two more still to go, he was beyond possessive and jealous right now, he was borderline murderous and Kaleb kissed him back, noting with only mild discomfort Makarov and Laxus had come out of the hallway behind the bar and were both staring in utter shock at the couple.

He caught in Laxus' stuttering thoughts memory of Bickslow telling him Cobra had declared Kaleb his mate, but he wasn't sure he could believe it, well, until now, watching Cobra with his hand on the mans ass kissing him bold as anything in front of the whole fucking guild.

"Oooo, Holy FUCK that is HOT get some snake boy!" Cana howled. When the two men pulled apart there was a din of racket from the guild, mostly cheers, some sneers of disgust (many being women whining about a waste of two good looking men).

"Shit! I fucking TOLD you you needed to get laid…I didn't mean my brother but you know…fuck, that is awesome!" Bickslow shouted as he came up to the pair and Cobra grinned at his best friend who looked just elated, over joyed for him and his brother.

A short time later, when the well wishers had stopped and they had finally gotten to sit down with their food and drinks at the table the Raijinshuu were seated at Bickslow was looking hard at Kaleb who finally sighed.

"Go ahead." He prompted.

Bickslow let the breath he'd been half holding out.

"Ok, I don't want to be a debby downer here, I'm over the fucking moon about you two, I mean, my buddy and my brother, both of whom I have been after relentlessly to get themselves laid have finally started doing so with each other and that's awesome but…there's this…well, fucking big ass guild back in Bosco…" He let his voice trail off and Kaleb smirked.

"Notice Thane isn't here?" He pointed out.

Bickslow frowned, suddenly realizing the slender aid usually almost tattooed to his brothers ass wasn't present. He nodded.

"That's because I sent him to White Seas new guild leader to assist in the transfers of power and help that guild master get my paperwork sorted out so I could transfer to Fairy Tail while Zen handles my retirement from the knights."

Cobra smirked, Kaleb had just explained how he was handling everything to him a few days ago and he had to admit, his mate was a fucking genius.

Bickslow slapped the table "WHO?!" He demanded, hating his brothers tendency to tease even though he was so much worse about it himself.

"Farron will be White Seas new Guild Master, get out from behind the desk he's been trapped behind due to government appointment, not even the consulate can fight guild master succession and I named Farron the successor a few years ago should anything happen to me, being taken as a Dragon Slayers mate allows me to step aside, Boscan law around Dragon Slayers along with our dear brother and his lovely wife are making sure the Consulate accepts it smoothly and I think Farron was already selling his condo in Pelerno and calling movers to move to White Sea before I fucking hung up from telling him." Kaleb chuckled.

Bickslows mouth fell open.

It was perfect, Farron had been unhappy at the Consulate and the steadily growing pressures of his work there for some time, wanting to get out, work on his magic, explore life a little more and becoming the Guild Master of White Sea would crack the world wide open for him.

For Farron the paperwork of running even a large guild like White Sea would be a cake walk compared to what he was used to, and the demands on a guild leader were far less than those on an Ambassador. Add in that as Guild Master of White Sea he would have more political pull than he did as an Ambassador and more freedom to fucking use it and what Kaleb had just given their eldest brother might as well have been a dream come true.

"There are other benefits too unfolding. I told Makarov my plans while I was travelling to Hargeon on the lacrima, he's talking to Laxus right now if Im hearing things…." His voice trailed off and Cobra honed in on his mates lead just as Laxus came out, a smile on the mans face near as big as the one he'd worn when Erza had given birth.

"Excuse me…" Kaleb stood and braced himself just in time because Laxus barreled right into him and hugged him, lifting the man who was about as big as the Lightning slayer right off his feet.

"Allright brats! Listen up!" Makarov boomed and everyone turned to the stage where the man stood, a weeping Mira behind him, weeping but smiling.

Makarov gave the guild time to settle, eyes sweeping over the crowd, most of them were there, even Gildarts was taking a seat by Cana, having just emerged from the office with Makarov and Laxus.

"I am officially announcing my retirement from the position of Fairy Tails Guild Master!" Makarovs voice boomed over the speakers and there were shocked gasps, murmers, Natsu and a few others standing with "NO!" coming from more than one mouth.

Makarov held up a hand "Shut up you damn brats! I'm stepping down while I've still got some years ahead of me to enjoy being a great grandfather and relax!" The old mage shouted and heads ducked and expressions turned a little sheepish.

Makarov went on then, "Effective immediately I am appointing Laxus as the new Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and I am appointing an assistant Guild Leader to help my grandson so his children don't forget his face, Kaleb Pradesh, who has been the Guild Master of White Sea for the last 5 years, a Guild you all know, has stepped down so he could be with his new mate, and I'm not one to waste the talent and experience our newest member, who I placed the Fairy Tail seal on myself just a few hours ago, brings to us. So lets Celebrate my retirement and the instatement of Laxus as Guild Master!"

Cheers rose and Laxus clapped Kaleb on the shoulder, relief all over the Lightning slayer. He wasn't going to have to face running the Guild on his own, Kaleb, who had experience running a far larger one, would be there to help, his Grandfather could retired without worries now, Fairy Tail would be in very capable hands between the two young men and Kaleb brought with him all of his political connections too, which would serve Fairy Tail very well.

Accustomed to handling the Magic Council and royalty and government, Kaleb could help Laxus could fight for Fairy Tail, the paperwork, organization and machinations of running a guild were all things Kaleb was well accustomed to as well and Makarov grinned seeing the two men shaking hands once Laxus had set the tall Boscan back on his feet.

It was a bit sudden, the whole thing had been, Kaleb had only been visiting Bickslow and now he was becoming a citizen of Fiore, an assistant Guild Master of one of its top guilds and, Makarov would lay money on it, Fiores Magic Council would snatch Kaleb right up into a Wizard Saint for them since so many of the spots were still open since Tartaros.

Fiore needed young strong leaders to look to. Laxus would do just fine. Until the council snapped him up for more duties Kaleb would be able to get Laxus situated better than Makarov could and the old wizard knew it. He and his Grandson just had too much of a rocky past for the hand off to have been easy until Kaleb had fallen into his lap.

He thanked the Gods for bringing Cobra to Fairy Tail, this time not just for Cobras own sake, the smiling Dragon Slayer pulled his laughing mate back down beside him while Laxus got pulled away for congratulations. Makarov watched Cobras face, saw real happiness there, more so than he had since he'd met the young man.

Kaleb straddled the bench and pulled Cobra into a hug and the man actually laughed, a genuine happy sound as Bickslow hooted and Evergreen and Lucy cheered, Lucys beautiful children climbing into open arms offered all around them, her husband holding their oldest and grinning at his brother smothering the Poison slayer.

Glancing back he saw Mira talking shyly, having her tears wiped away by Vander and he smiled slyly, nodding at Gildarts who smirked knowingly and nodded back. That was another one of Bickslows brothers Makarov was hoping to pull into Fairy Tail, via Mirajane, though it would be Laxus or Kaleb putting the guild seal onto him. He wasn't sure how it would work, but he hoped it would, Mira certainly did like the shadowy mage a great deal.

He stepped from the stage into the well wishes of his children. So relieved and grateful he was able to do this, he had time still, two beautiful great grandsons to enjoy and now no responsibilities aside from enjoying the life remaining for him. He accepted a tankard of ale gladly, climbing into a seat beside Gildarts who grinned at him.

"Great choice old man, fuck ton better than me being Guild Master!" The crash mage declared, glancing over to where his wolf was making her way toward Lucys brood, Gin had a weakness for children and a very strong liking toward Lucys husband, both of them sharing the Lunar magic that made his beloved companion the precious partner she was to him.

"I sure think so, Here's to Dragon Slayer mates and all the blessings they bring!" Makarov grinned and Gildarts laughed, tapping his own tankard of ale to Makarovs and tipping it back. Fairy Tail sure as hell had a bright future.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0

END

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0

A/N Now there will be a bonus chapter or two I will be including to this, so while I have finished RLT it isn't technically over. I plan to resolve the Vault, yes, Lucy and Yukino will be returning to it, with Layla, and it will be opened so those of you wanting to see that, wish granted I'm already working on that bonus chapter. Also, if there is something you are just dying to see or understand better, let me know in a review or PM and I may include it for you! I am currently working on a chapter piece with Sassykitten1701 we are revising a story she started called Mind,Body and Soul and adding to it, quite a lot. The original is still up though changes will start happening to it and new chapters are coming.

I have several other pieces in the works as well so follow me if you'd like to be notified (and the site actually works and lets you know) when I start putting them up and YES "Crash the Moon" featuring our beloved Crash mage Gildarts will be returning with Gin and so very very much more. I pulled that piece down and have been reworking it so those of you who remember it, it's coming back, all new and reworked.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Lucy, Moonbeam, Sassy, Music, J.D. Ash, Amber, Kittenf, Kairi, Miss AKH,Jen, Morenoel, Westerngoddess, , Blasphemous, Purple, Cerise, Shena, lilkatkat, Saskiarosee, Laurelizzie, and the many guests who have left their reviews and sent me PMs, there will be a little more for RLT and a great deal more from me coming and you all are a big part of these stories!


End file.
